Life Follows The Path We Lead
by love2fanfic
Summary: What happens when fate meets reality. Haley James is a stuck up rich girl with everything in life that you could imagine. What happens when her memory is gone and blue collar worker Nathan is left to take her home.
1. The Privileged Princess

**Hi, readers. This is my first foray into the fic world. I've been an avid reader of them for a long time. I couldn't get this idea out of mind. It's kind of been rattling around for some time, so I started to write and lo and behold, before I even realized I was ten chapters in. Please be kind. Reviews would be very appreciated and I also would love constructive criticism. If anyone knows the movie Overboard with Goldie Hawn, this story is loosely based on that.I really hope you guys enjoy!**

The Privileged Princess

The sun set on the beautiful horizon of tree hill. Haley James lounged comfortably on her lounge chair letting the sun hit her face. She loved the feel of the sun tanning her porcelain skin.

She had been exhausted after a long day of shopping. Life was really tiring for an heiress that spent he whole day carousing through the best stores tree hill had to offer.

She tugged at her fire red engine bikini, loosening the strings being sure to let the sun tan her skin without line marks on her body.

She sipped on a martini while flipping through the latest Cosmo to see what this months fashion tips were. Apparently the smoky eye was in and Haley made a point to store that into her repertoire for her next makeup sess with Liz. She had to try it out.

Flipping the magazine page she came across an article asking if you were with your perfect mate. Well duh, of course she was.

She couldn't speak for those other nitwits out there, but Nigel was her perfect soulmate. And he proved it last week when he had presented her with a four karat, pear shaped, blue diamond. It was a first class diamond. No other like it in the entire world. One and only kinda diamond for a one of a kind kinda girl. She was the best and she deserved the best.

She had been shocked to say the least. They'd been together for two plus years and Haley was beginning to think he wasn't ever going to pop the question. She felt impatient waiting on him, but finally last week when they were having dinner, he suddenly ask the question she had been anxiously awaiting.

Her crazy mother Lydia James was of course thrilled beyond words. She immediately set out to invite everyone who was anyone to celebrate the engagement of her only daughter.

Not being one to shy away from a party, Haley went to work designing the decor, the menu, and the lighting. It had to be a impeccable light so that everyone could envy the glow of her ring. She wanted to make sure that all the girls who she attended school with would get an up close and personal front row seat to see her ring. They may have been her friends, but Haley knew she could never pass up the opportunity to show off the newest bauble in her collection.

"Haley!," Lydia called out interrupting her me time. "Oh, there you are. I wanted to know if you wanted lobster or crab on the dinner menu for the main entree'."

Haley rolled her eyes behind the expensive sunglasses on her face. Her mother really could be so idiotic at times. Asking her something so ridiculous. Lobster or crab? They were rich, why not both.

"Mother, just have both," she said irritated. "Give the masses a choice. I want no expense spared for this event."

"Ok, dear. I'll let cook know. Is there anything else you want specifically for this soiree?"

"I want the ten ice sculptures that we talked about. That little twit Kerry Covington had five at her wedding shower and no way am I allowing her to outdo me. Make it fifteen," she decided. "Let's see her compete with that."

"Got it," Lydia checked in her list.

"And mother, do me a favor."

"Anything baby," she cooed. Lydia only ever wanted to make her only child feel special and no know she was the greatest thing in the world, much like her mother.

Lydia was a well respected socialite, and her mission in life was to guide Haley along those same paths so she could one day find her a rich husband, and grow their already massive fortune.

Lydia had made her way through an abundance of wealthy suitors. She had been married a total of five times, each husband seemingly just as rich as the last. Lydia had massed a fortune in her divorce settlements over the years, and that wasn't even counting what she got from Haley's father, Jimmy, during their divorce. He and Lydia had jointly founded James Enterprises and there was no prenup prior to the marriage since the company wasn't even in existence until five years into their union. When her mother had realized her father was shagging some young harpy, Lydia had made out in the settlement like a fat cat.

"Un-invite father. I don't want to be bothered with his insistence of me working for him in New York. I don't have the time or patience to be sitting under his board of governors, those pervs. Every single one of them has some young mistress hanging on their shriveled up di..."

"Haley!," Lydia cut her off. "Refined respected women don't speak with such language."

"Whatever. Just do it, mother."

"But Haley, he's your father. He's paying for this whole thing," Lydia insisted.

"I don't care. It's my party, and I want what I want. Will you do this for me, mother?," she asked pulling her sunglasses off and tossing them on the end table beside her.

"Very well, dear. I'll make some excuse to get him to miss the party," she said leaving the boat deck.

Haley was left alone in her resting chair, pissed that Lydia had disrupted her quiet peaceful time. She slammed the magazine down into the table before she begin screaming frustratingly to Nigel.

"Nigey! Nigey!," she yelled.

He came coming a minute later to see her sitting upright in the chair not looking to happy.

"Yes, dear," he started to coddle taking the seat beside her. "What's the matter, foofy?", he said calling her by the name he often used when they first started dating.

"I'm not happy, Nigey," she flopped back pouting. "Mother was here bothering me. All I want is the party of all parties, but she insists on bugging me about it every ten minutes," she complained.

"Well, she wants it perfect, doll. Give the ol' girl a break. She only wants what best for you."

"I know! But why can't she just plan it by herself. It's not like she a novice at throwing the most extravagant parties," she whined.

"I'll talk to her, love. No need to worry your pretty little head off," he said running his hand through her impeccable blonde hair. Not a strand was out of place.

"I knew I loved you," she smiled. "Another reason I want to be your wife," she kissed his lips gently.

Nigel Basq was the heir to an oil fortune and what Haley loved most about him was that he was probably almost as rich as her. His father had come up through the family business under the guidance of his own father in the 1940's. The Basq empire had steadily grown each year, and once his father decided to retire, Nigel would lead the business into the future.

Their future kids would be practically royalty, and Haley knew he was the perfect pick to become her betrothed.

Haley had met him during a weekend Italy. He was there conducting business for his family, and Haley was just taking a small little vaca there when they literally bumped into each other during lunch at an exclusive restaurant.

From that moment on they had been inseparable, and the only thing their family and friends could see in their future was a wedding. You could never find two people more perfect for one another than them.

"I meant to tell you, kitten. The company you hired to install your moving shelves, called. Said the worker will be over sometime tomorrow," he relayed.

"Well, that's something at least," she said sinking into her lounge. "I have a little shopping to do tomorrow - so I won't be here when he arrives. Be sure to alert the butler about this. He can oversee the work, I don't have time."

"What do you need, dear?," he asked. "You can't possibly need more shoes. That's why we need the rack now," he sighed.

Haley could be a handful. The girl had a slight addition to shopping, and when money was endlessly at your disposal, that addiction was pressed to the limit.

"I need a dress for the party," she said. She couldn't wear something old that she already had. She had a reputation to uphold. "I have nothing to wear."

"That's fine.I'm gonna go speak to your mother. I'll be sure to whip those party plans into motion. I'll see you later, kitten," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, honey," she smiled watching him descend into the boat's cabin.

She closed her eyes and continued to soak up the rays. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, and she wanted to take in the last bit of it in peace.

"Miss James," she was interrupted.

She sighed opening her eyes to see Tim, the butler, standing over her.

"What do you want?," she angrily bitched.

Tim cringed feeling deathly afraid. He knew from prior to experience that Haley could be tough on her employees, and it was clear she wasn't happy.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted your lunch served out here or in the dining room, ma'am?," he asked timidly.

"I'll be eating with my mother and Mr. Basq in the dining room."

"Very well," he nodded turning to walk away.

"And Tim," she called before he was completely out of her sight. "Tell everyone, including all of your little servant friends to leave me alone, or the next person that interrupts my tan time, will be fired. I'm talking 'never work again' fired," she nastily relayed. "Geez, what does a girl have to do around her to be left alone," she complained slamming her shades back onto her eyes.

Tim quickly rushed from the outside deck afraid of catching more of Haley's wrath. He needed to be warn everyone that the lady of the boat was unhappy, and that he thought it best to stay out of her way for a while. They all needed their jobs, and judging from the misses mood, she was serious about dismissing them from their job if she didn't get what she wanted.

It was some time later when Haley sat with her mother and Nigel at the table. They were eating a lunch of roasted duck and risotto with spring vegetables. Haley had been adamant that the cooks only fix things that she could eat without gaining weight. She had a weight to maintain and designers weren't in the business of letting out dresses every fitting to accommodate a plump bride.

"Oh, this is marvelous," Lydia said. Her head was buried in the paper excitedly reading the article.

"What are you spouting about now, mother?," Haley asked. Nigel fed her a piece of duck before he continued to eat his lunch.

"Just this," she turned the section to Haley. "You've made the society page... Well you and Nigel, " she smiled at her son-in-law. "It says that your wedding is the social event of the year. Can you believe it...of the year. Suck on that Vanderbilt's. My daughter!," she screamed loudly holding up the paper.

Lydia could never pass up the opportunity to show up one of the biggest family's in their circle, the Vanderbilt's. She had a long standing rival against Gloria Vanderbilt, and anytime she could show her up, she would.

"Well, isn't that something," Nigel chuckled getting a kick out of the whole thing.

"Mother, calm down," Haley added. "It's no big deal."

"Well, of course it is. This is the society page, muffin. It's a very big deal," she chirped. "Don't act like you don't care, Haley. I mean didn't you just order me to get you fifteen ice sculptures," she snidely reminded her daughter.

"That's different. Isn't it, Nigey?," she asked trying to get him on her side.

"Yes dear," he dutifully answered.

"How do you figure?," Lydia asked. "I wanna show up those dimwitted Vanderbilts and you wanna show up your high school chums. No different to me, dear. Same song, slightly different tune."

"Do what you want, mother. See if I care," she said getting up and leaving the room. She was completely pissed at her mother. This was her day, her day to show off and make people envious. And now Lydia was ready to take over and use this party as her weapon of choice. Another reason for her to show off and brag, screw Haley. It was what Lydia wanted.


	2. Routines Of The Male Kind

**New chapter guys. I hope you enjoy. And reviews are appreciated!**

**Routines Of The Male Kind**

The alarm rang and Nathan Scott groaned sleepily reaching over to hit the snooze button. It couldn't possibly be six am already, he just fell asleep. Or at least it seemed like it.

He threw the comforter from his body and miserably climbed from his bed. He needed to wake his children so they could shower and get ready for school. He was sure the day would kill him before it was over, he expected to be exhausted like no other.

Nathan was single father of two boys, Daniel and Matty. His ex wife had disappeared on them when Matty was six months old. It kinda soured Nathan on relationships from that point on. All he wanted to do was be a good father to his children. They were two of the sweetest kindest people that Nathan ever had the honor of being around.

Daniel, the oldest, was ten years old. He was the fierce protective older brother. He was a sporty boy, much like Nathan was as a child. He played soccer, baseball, basketball, and even tennis when the mood struck. A precocious little fifth grader with the world at his fingertips. Nathan knew that Daniel was his superstar in the making.

Then there was Matty, the sweetheart of the two. He was six years old and that kid could con the ice away from an Eskimo if needed. He had the cutest face and the most generous heart, and he was smart as a whip. Matty was also the more affectionate of the two, he could also possess a stubborn streak a mile long. Nathan knew he'd be up to his ears in conflict with Matty when he was a teenager.

The boys were his life and besides his brother, his brother's wife, Brooke, and their little girl, Suzanna, the boys were all the family he had.

Nathan and Lucas's parents were wonderful people, but every since the guys became adults they rarely seen them anymore. Karen and Dan gave this whole speech about being free from duties for the first time in their life, and now they were going to take advantage of it and travel. His father had squared away things with his high end car dealership and off he and Karen went. They were always getting postcards through the mail from exotic places their parents had visited. Besides the mandatory holidays every year, the elder Scott's were on the go.

They were used to it by now. At first Nathan was iffy about his parents steady diet of trips every year, but no one else seemed to mind, so he let it go. Even the boys seemed to like their grandparents trips, which Nathan found weird. But he suspected it had more to do with the extravagant gifts his parents would bring the boys. It was like Christmas every time they visited.

He walked across the hallway tripping over a race car one of the boys left on the carpeted floor.

"Jesus!," he yelled out breaking his fall against the wall. He didn't know how many times he had told the boys to clean up all of their toys when they were finished. If not for Mrs. Martinez cleaning up around there, the place would've been a mad house.

Nathan had hired Mrs. Martinez on a whim one day about two years ago because taking care of the boys alone and running a business wasn't exactly ideal for him. The boys were suffering and work was driving him crazy. The older woman had come into their life and handled it all with such dignity and grace. She fixed the boys meals, picked them up from school, helped them with their homework. She even picked up the slack for Nathan on the days that he had to work late and couldn't make some game or parent/teacher school activity. She was really a godsend to their family.

"Daniel, get up," he grumped. "And I told you about leaving those damn cars on the floor."

"Sorry," he mumbled tiredly. He rolled out of bed zombie walking toward the bathroom to shower.

Nathan yawned walking over to Matthew's room to wake him. "Matty, get up, buddy.

"Daddy," he whined. "I'm still sleepy."

"See what happens when you beg me for ten more minutes. Next time I won't allow it. You can't even get up," he chuckled seeing his son fall off the side of the bed lazily.

"Ow!," Matty groaned when his body hit the floor.

"Nice. I bet that was a great wake up call," he teased seeing Matty lift himself up off of the floor.

"I'm hungry, daddy," he said.

"Matty, how do you go from completely dead to the world to completely switching over to thoughts of food?"

"I don't know," the little boy blinked. "Can I have waffles?," he asked.

"Yeah buddy. I can make that happen," Nathan said rubbing his hand through his hair. "Go get ready for school and I'll get breakfast together."

"K," Matty said going toward the bathroom.

Nathan went downstairs into the kitchen and got some frozen waffles out of the freezer. He had totally forgotten to stop back at Daniel's room to see what he wanted to eat. His boys had very different eating habits and he was sure Daniel would reject eating waffles. He was more simple when it came to breakfast and Nathan was sure that his son would probably request some type of cereal.

He looked into the refrigerator and pulled out some milk and poured Matty some into a glass. He set the gallon onto the countertop just as Daniel came walking in the room.

"Dad, do we have lucky charms?," his eldest asked.

Nathan silently chuckled to himself for having been right on target about his boy. He knew Daniel would want cereal.

"Let me check," he answered. Walking to the designated cereal cupboard he began picking through the many cereals lined in there. "Apple jacks, cookie crisp, raisin bran, count chocula, fruit loops, cheerios, cornflakes... Ahh Dan, no lucky charms. Can I offer you some fruit loops?," he asked hopefully.

"Man! No, I wanted lucky charms," he sighed. "Just give me some apple jacks I guess."

"Sure thing. Sorry bud. I'll stop by the supermarket today and get some lucky charms," he promised.

"Don't bother," he grumbled. "The mood will probably be passed by then," Daniel said.

"You never know," his father said. "Still good to get them- just in case."

"Daddy, I can't find my shoe," Matty came hopping in the kitchen with one sneaker on. "I looked everywhere."

"I'll find it, buddy. Just come and eat. I gotta get you guys to school soon."

Matty sat next to his brother and Nathan placed two waffles in front of him. He went to the fridge and grabbed the strawberry preserves handing them to Matty along with a dull butter knife. As much as his son loved waffles, Matty had an odd disgust towards syrup most times, and he preferred some type of fruit spread across his breakfast dish.

"Thanks dad. This is my favorite!"

"Good deal. You boys eat, I'm going to get dressed. Daniel, pour yourself some juice if you'd like. Matty, drink that milk. No juice for you, mister."

Matty had been drinking so much juice of late, Nathan was having such a hard time keeping it away from him. Anytime he could, Nathan would throw a glass of milk in front of him for a healthier option.

After cleaning the few dishes from breakfast so that mrs. Martinez wouldn't have to, Nathan piled the boys into his SUV and they drove the few blocks to the school where Nathan dropped them off.

"Matty, you wait for Daniel after school. And Dan, don't give mrs. Martinez a hard way to go. Homework before you even attempt anything else. Got it?"

"Yeah," he mumbled unhappy. "You better be here after school squirt or I'm totally leaving you," he joked hopping out of the car and running toward his group of friends patiently waiting for him.

"He's joking, Matty. You better be joking!," he yelled so Daniel could hear him. The ten year old waved his hand to signal he had heard his father loud and clear.

Matty sat quietly in the back seat looking sad as Nathan watched him in the mirror. "Sup bud. Let's get a move on. You don't want to be late."

"Daddy, my teacher asked if you could come on our trip to the museum next week. I told her that I didn't know," he said.

"Next week? Umm, Matthew, I'm not sure if I can make it. Work has been really busy lately. Uncle Lucas and I don't get much free time," he regrettably said.

"Oh. It's just that everyone in my class had their parent do it except for me. And miss Thomas said it was your turn."

Nathan hated letting Matty down. But unfortunately that's what happened when you were a single parent. Time was a precious thing and Nathan never really had much of it outside of work and taking care of the boys. A school trip wasn't really high on his priority list.

"Look, I'll try. But I can't promise that I'll be able to do this, ok?"

"Ok," he smiled. It may not have been a yes, but the little boy was thrilled to hear his father consider it. "Thanks daddy!"

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Now, let's get going. We don't want you late."

"Bye daddy," he hopped out of the car more jubilant than ever. Matty was almost to the door when he suddenly stopped in his tracks and ran back over to Nathan hugging him. "I love you, daddy."

"Love you too, bud," Nathan chuckled hugging his son. "Have a good day."

"I will," he said taking off once again.

Nathan drove to work as happy as ever. He loved his moments that he got to spend with the boys in the morning. It was nothing big, but it felt special to spend that time with them.

He parked his large vehicle in his permanent parking space before trucking into Scott Construction. He waved to his secretary Lillian before making his way over to Lucas's office.

"Hey bro," Lucas greeted upon seeing him walk in.

"Morning," he said pouring a mug of coffee from his brother's steaming pot.

"Help yourself," Lucas chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Thanks," he held the cup up sarcastically. "So, what on the schedule for the day?"

"As of now- not much. We did get one new account today. Apparently it's very time sensitive and they want it done tomorrow if possible."

"Tomorrow? What is it?," Nathan asked sipping his coffee.

"Someone wants moving shelves built into the closet on their boat. Sounds ridiculous if you ask me," Lucas laughed. Some people had more money then brains. Like seriously, who was this person.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "But a job is a job. Who are we to judge? As long as we're paid, I don't give a damn. They want moving shelves, then we'll give them moving shelves," Nathan chuckled.

"True that," his brother agreed. "But we do have a teensy problem."

"What problem is that?," he asked.

"Well, Mouth, Skills, and Fergie are out on the Fitzgerald site for the next two weeks installing the new water heaters into the Gregory estate. Apparently it's a very large job. And Jake called out for a few days because the doctors believe that Peyton is close to labor. He doesn't want to miss that- so he's staying as close to her as possible. First baby and all."

"God, we're so busy," Nathan sighed. "Well, can you do it?"

"Nope," Lucas answered. "I'm swamped for the next four days. I got the pipe repair in George Stanley's house, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. I guess I'll have to do it. Jesus, I was so not in the mood for this. Bad enough I barely got any sleep last night."

"Yikes! The boys keep you up?," Lucas asked.

"Nope, just good ol' insomnia. I didn't crash til about 3 am last night."

"Don't worry, little brother. I'm sure the job will get your blood pumping," he laughed.

"Psst," Nathan grumbled. "I'm gonna go to my office and make a few calls. I need to mentally prepare myself for this."

"Sure," Lucas laughed.

"I thought being the boss got you perks. How are we doing this work?"

"We love what we do..."

"Whatever, I quit," he joked leaving a laughing Lucas behind.

Just another ol' day at Scott construction. He and Lucas did love their business. And as sucky as things got at times, nothing was better than building this company up to be the best. Scott construction was at the top of the heap in their business. All of tree hill knew who they were, and when something went wrong, their company was the first one all of the residents turned to. The fairly new company had been a success, and the Scott brothers were thrilled.


	3. The Docks Of Hell

**Ok guys. I'm updating because I know you're probably anxious for Nathan and Haley's first encounter. This is a quick update but will probably be the last one for a few weeks. Reviews can change that... LOL. Just a little incentive. :wink wink:**

**The Docks of Hell**

Nathan dragged slowly up the ramp onto the boat. He had been dreading this all yesterday. Unfortunately he was the only option seeing as everyone else had been tied up at the moment. A few of their workers had standing orders for other jobs around the community, so there he was on the front line of their business today. Lucas or him didn't often get hands on in the company, but there were a few times when it called for them to build a walk in unit or install a hot tub.

He didn't mind. It actually made the work day breeze by instead of sitting behind some stuffy desk in the office. Those days could often be the longest and most boring days.

He walked the long luxurious deck until he reached a room on the top level of the boat. He was quickly greeted by a personal maid. Her name was Robyn and he was also greeted by the butler named, Tim. Nathan kindly accepted their courteous introductions before the butler led him to the room where he was supposed to install the moving shelves. The butler left him to do his work, but not before offering him lunch and a cool drink, that Nathan refused at the moment. He just wanted to get started. Food and drink could wait.

Nathan sat down his tool box and begin measuring the length and width of the area. He took some pieces of wood from his bag and began cutting it down to the proper size so that it could fit perfectly into the space in the closet.

The place was so swanky, and Nathan's didn't make a secret of his intrigue when he was entering the walls of the extravagant yacht. He had to admit, it was beautiful. Nathan had no idea what kinda person wanted a moving shoe rack, but judging by the fanciness of the yacht that he was on, he could tell it was obvious someone with a lot of money. Probably some snob that was used to getting what their little heart desired. Figures.

Whatever, he couldn't stand rich people. It was kinda ironic considering him and Lucas grew up rich and neither was exactly scrapping by now. Due to the courtesy of their grandparents, and the generosity of their parents, both boys had inherited tens of millions of their own once they hit the age of twenty one.

That money had not only grew since they had it, but it afforded them the opportunity to open Scott Construction and that was very successful on it's own. Nathan and Lucas had made that money work and neither would ever have to worry about money again. Sitting on their butts and enjoying the money gifted to them was never an option. Never being lazy, they wanted something productive to do with their lives after college. The construction company had been a whim in Lucas's mind, but Nathan thought the idea to be brilliant once he heard his brother's dream.

Growing up in the rich world of spoiled brats and delinquents, neither brother wanted that for themselves or their future families. Yeah, they had money, but looking at them and their lifestyles, you would never know that they could buy and sell anyone a million times over with their wealth. Both remained humbled and most importantly both stayed hard working. Life wasn't as easy as people thought, and while the money was good, it wasn't the foundation of who they were. The company was a way to leave behind a legacy that all of their children could be proud of someday.

After a few hours of working, Nathan stood up stretching his arms and back. Leaning over for so long made him feel like a crunched up midget.

Tim, the butler entered the room again just as he was taking his small break.

"Sorry to bother you, sir," he politely said. "But the misses is back and she'll be in here in a few moments to check on your work," the old man said. Nathan could see his face pinch up in disgust. He felt his interest peak as he watched the obvious disdain cross over the man's face.

"That's fine," Nathan replied.

"Very well," Tim said. "Would you be requiring lunch or a beverage now? We have some freshly squeezed lemonade that Robyn just made. I can also bring you a delicious turkey sandwich if you'd like," he kindly offered.

"No thanks, man. No sandwich. I'm not really hungry. But I will take a glass of that lemonade, if you don't mind," Nathan said. It was sweltering hot today and a cool drink sounded perfect.

"As you wish, sir," he said going to leave.

"Tim," he stopped the butler before he could leave the room. "How about we can that sir stuff. Just call me, Nathan," he smiled genuinely.

He could tell the old man was shocked. Judging by his sour scowl towards his boss, it was clear that these people, whoever they were, never treated him with an ounce of respect or as if he even mattered.

Tim nodded his head before proceeding to go get his drink.

Nathan turned around sighing before he begin picking up some of his materials. He needed to clean up a bit before he continued this ridiculous thing. Some people.

"Nigey, I told her that I wanted to sail the Greek Isles for the next month," Nathan heard a voice whine just outside the door of the room he was in.

"She's being a total bitch. She wants to go to Miami. She said something about it being cougar month. Give me a break."

"Well dear, she is your mother. I mean the old broad won't live so much longer. Don't you think it best to just give her what she wants."

"You're wicked Nigey," she laughed. "Fine, if she wants Miami, then Miami it is," she sighed realizing she needed to give in to Lydia's wishes.

"But you will give me unlimited foot massages the whole time we're there. I need something to mellow me out after dealing with those Jersey Shore wannabes in Miami," she snobbed.

"Ok, dear," Nigel agreed easily. "Whatever you want."

Nathan listened to the small conversation shaking his head. They didn't sound like they had a brain between the two of them. No wonder Tim looked so off putting to their return. He couldn't imagine hearing those two freaks chat for more then ten minutes. The horror.

Haley burst into the room as she was queen of the world to see Nathan cleaning up his supplies.

"What are you doing?," she clipped. "I paid you to get this job done today. You're on the clock until five this evening," she said looking at her diamond encrusted watch. It was only three o'clock and he had two hours to go before he left her boat.

Nathan looked up at her, a smirk covering his face. Was this woman serious? She had no idea who she was dealing with. He didn't put up with snobby people, and no way was she going to scare him like she obviously did with all of her other employees.

"Sorry, oh mighty one," he smarted. "I am - as you can see, cleaning up after myself. I know that's a odd concept for you, but us common folk actually do things ourselves. We don't expect servants to clean up after our every mess."

"Well, I never..."

"And you never will," he chuckled.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but how dare you talk to me that way. Do you know who I am?," she breathed fire.

"Someone who obviously lacks manner," he continued pissing her off further.

"I have manners!," she yelled. "I went to the best schools in Paris and I was taught by the highest degree of educators with an immaculate pedigree. You have no idea because you're a poor nobody," she screamed trying to intimidate him.

"Oh, I'm scared," he shuddered. It was obvious fake. Haley could tell by his continuing need to chuckle. "You should really get a refund from your 'Paris' schools. Total fail," he chuckled.

"You pathetic cretin," she spit. "Insulting my education. You wouldn't even have a clue about the type of schools that I attended. I didn't receive my high school diploma from the Piggly Wiggly like you and your people!," she hollered throwing her own insults toward that bastard.

"Well this 'Piggly Wiggly' education is far more superior to your uppity snotty bitch education. At least I don't treat people with such disrespect. You wouldn't know respect if it smacked you upside your bubbly blonde head. _'If I only had a brain'_," he continued on his tangent.

"I don't care you- you brick layer! You're nothing! You're opinion doesn't even matter," she spit.

"Of course it doesn't," he smirked. "We little people and all. FYI-I may be a 'brick layer', but at least I don't walk around acting like my shit don't stink. You're nothing but a hoity toity stuck up rich bitch," he snapped. This girl was infuriating.

"How dare you! That's it. You're fired!," she yelled. Her face flushed with anger and she was close to throwing a tantrum.

Haley bent over and begin picking up his tools and throwing at him.

"Stop that lady! You're certifiable," he said trying to get his things.

She continued her rampage going over to the port and throwing his saw out into the water.

"What the hell? Are you crazy. You'll pay for that!"

"I will not. You get off my boat and never come back. You're fired, fired, fired!," she stamped her foot childishly.

"Gladly. But you will pay me for the work I've done thus far," he demanded.

"No, no, leave," she spouted, bending over again to pick up her boat's portable phone.

"Nice tattoo," he said seeing the ink just above her ass. Who knew, a girl like her with a tattoo? "It's perfect too. Tramp stamp for a tramp," he said sarcastically. He wanted to piss her off as much as possible.

Haley gasped incensed by the whole thing. "Security!," she yelled into the phone. "Please remove this man from my boat, now!"

Two beefy looking guys came in looking as if they were members of the WWF. Big scary looking dudes. They grabbed Nathan up and begin dragging him out of the room.

"Hey! Let go of me!," he yelled.

"Make sure this man is never allowed back on my boat again."

"Yes ma'am," one guard said.

"Wait, wait," Nathan tried. "I want to be paid!"

Haley smirked then. This bastard wasn't getting a dime from her. She didn't care how many hours he had worked. "I'll pay you when pigs fly," she said sarcastically. "Feed him to the fishes, boys," she laughed evilly.

"Will do," one agreed. They continued dragging Nathan against his will.

He was unable to do anything about it because the brutes were too strong.

"No, no! You'll pay for this, bitch!," she heard him still yelling.

She stuck her head over the boat's railing and smiled when she saw Burt and Jeff throw him overboard into the water. Haley laughed uproariously. This was hilarious. Shows him right for showing her such disrespect.

Nathan huffed out of breath as he pulled himself from the sea. That evil bitch had really done it now. How could someone be so vile and nasty. This is why he hated rich people and had such a negative attitude towards them. Haley James had done nothing but further that way of thinking for him. She was really a monster. And Nathan was all too glad to be away from her. Being fired was the best thing he could imagine. While losing a job wasn't necessarily good, this time it was, he thought stomping toward his SUV completely soaked and pissed. He was going to make Haley James pay if it was the last thing he did.


	4. Happy In Scottland

**Next chapter. Hope you enjoy and reviews are love! Happy reading!**

**Happy In Scottland**

"The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round. Round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town," Matty sang loudly.

Daniel rolled his eyes fairly sick of his little brother singing, but he couldn't exactly shut him up. The last time he shushed Matty, Nathan had lit into him and chastised his inconsiderate behavior.

_'Let the boy sing. Blah, blah, blah.'_

He pretty much let Matty have his singing time from that point on. No need to get himself into trouble for something so small.

"Boys, let's go!," Nathan yelled from the other room.

They both ran towards the father's voice and they all made their way to the car.

It was Sunday and their father had standing plans with their uncle Lucas to watch whatever football game they were airing.

The boys got to spend time with their aunt Brooke and their favorite cousin, Suzanna. Most times Brooke would have some fun activity for the afternoon because football Sunday's tended to run long and the guys were all but dead to them in those few hours.

Daniel would sometimes join the madness being a sports freak and all, but even they got too intense for him at times. He would find himself bailing on the guys day and joining his little brother in whatever non sensical activity he was doing.

"I gotta make a quick stop, guys," Nathan broke through the silence in the car. "Uncle Luke asked me to get some chips."

"Man," Daniel whined. "The market is crowded on Sunday," he said truthfully knowing that's where they were probably heading.

"Blame your uncle Lucas," he advised to his less than thrilled son. "It was his turn to pick up the snacks. But you can stay in the car, bud," Nathan chuckled seeing his scowl through the rear view mirror.

"I'll go with you, daddy," Matty said smiling.

"Of course you will, squirt. You only want to go because you want to ask for a million things," he rolled his eyes.

"I do not!," Matty pouted. "I just wanna go."

"What am I gonna do with you guys," Nathan chuckled. Daniel had of course been right, Matty would beg for some candy or anything sweet he could get his cute hands on. But poor Matty so adamantly denied what he knew to be true himself. He always got some treats when Nathan stopped in the market.

"Ok, Dan. I'll be right back," he said pulling into the parking lot of the supermarket. "Keep the doors locked and we'll be right minutes, tops," he promised.

"Sure. Okay," oldest said turning his attention to his portable game. He didn't believe his father. This was gonna be torture. No way would it be fast. It never was.

Matty and Nathan made their way into the store and just as expected there were wall to wall customers. Nathan almost wanted to run back out and skip getting the things he needed.

"Matty, let's make this quick, ok. Let's get what we need, get in the express line and we're outta here. Let's make this few minutes work."

"Yeah," the little boy cheekily agreed. They made their way quickly around the market in search of snack foods.

They arrived back to the car twenty five minutes later. The crowded market had not allowed for a quick trip and even the fifteen items or less lines were fairly packed.

Daniel rolled his eyes seeing his dad stack the groceries into the back. He knew this wasn't going to be a quick stop. Like he wanted to spend his afternoon sitting in a SUV in a parking lot.

"That took really long, dad," he said.

"Sorry bud," he said helping Matty into the car. "You know it was packed. We were fast as possible."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Daniel . "I told you it was going to be crowded, dad. It always is," he smartly said. This day was not off to the best start as far as he was concerned. The little boy just wanted to get to his uncle's house and play. Was it really too much to ask.

"Don't worry. No more stopping. Onto uncle Luke's house," he said pulling out of the crowded parking lot.

"Yay!," Matty cheered. "We going to uncle Lucas house. Uncle Lucas, uncle Lucas," he sung happily.

"Do you ever stop, squirt?," Daniel watched him letting out a small laugh. His baby brother was really a character. Even though he could be beyond irritating at times, Daniel was often treated to a comical show hilariously given courteous of Matty.

They arrived to the home of his brother's house fifteen minutes later.

The boys hopped from the car, running into the house before Nathan could even get out.

He opened the back door grabbing the sack of groceries before trudging up the path toward the house.

When he walked through the door he saw the boys showering Suzanna with lots of love and attention. The little girl was loving the attention being given by her cousins. She gurgled and blew spit bubbles while joyously bouncing in her chair.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted the baby girl. He kissed her little round head while Suzanna looked up at him. She loved her uncle Nathan and anytime he was around, she never wanted him to leave.

She started crying seeing Nathan about to leave from the room where her and the boys were.

She held up her chubby little arms trying to get Nathan to pick her up.

He laughed grabbing her from the seat just as Lucas entered the room.

"I swear she thinks you're her daddy," Lucas joked hitting his brother on back affectionately.

"Jealous? She just loves her uncle Nate. Ain't that right, Sus," he tickled the happy baby. "Yes you do," he baby talked to the precious angel.

"Well, no accounting for taste," Lucas said." Oh snacks," Lucas greedily grabbed the chips.

"Hey Nate," Brooke came bouncing in the room. "Did you get everything from the market?," she asked looking into the bags.

"Yep, all there," he said continuing to play with Suzanna. "That market was a mad house, Brooke. Seriously, we need to stop waiting until the last minute to go buy snacks for Sunday. I got some beer too."

"Nice," Lucas said grabbing a can from the bag. "C'mon bro, the game's about to start," Lucas reminded going toward their little man cave.

Lucas had a special room put together for game day. It was filled with lazy boy recliners, a small refrigetator, poker table, and the largest HD TV that Lucas could fit. It was a guy's dream.

"Ok beautiful. I'm gonna pass you off to your mom," he said kissing her cheek and passing her to Brooke.

Suzanna automatically started crying and grabbing for Nathan as soon as she was in Brooke's arms.

"We are not doing this today, missy. Cut the noise out," she told the unhappy baby who continued to whine." You're so spoiled, girl," Brooke said. She was sure Sus was gonna have all the boys wrapped her fingers once she was a teenager. She loved attention and getting what she wanted.

""Hey, I make all of the girls cry when I leave. They love me," he cockily laughed going toward the man cave.

"Yeah, I'm sure. That's not why they're usually crying," Brooke teased loudly.

"C'mon boys. I'll put movie on for you and Sus."

"Yay! Aunt Brooke, do you have Nemo?," Matty adorably asked.

"We got it, buddy," Brooke told a jubilant Matthew.

"I don't want to watch that. It's for babies," Daniel protested. "Let's watch DragonballZ."

"We'll compromise, boys," Brooke said dragging them toward the TV. She knew their taste could be different with TV, but instead of making one of them feel disappointed. She needed to find something they could all love and agree to watch. Sus would pretty much be a vote for anything, anyhow. She wasn't picky at all when it came to her tube watching.

"Are you fucking kidding me!," Nathan yelled angrily at the tv. "This dude is losing it Luke. Like what the hell is this?!"

"I told you, man. Remember the time when banking on Brady was money. He drops the ball like two times a game now. Damn, he's sucking," Lucas shook his head. "No way are the Patriots going to make the Superbowl this year. Not with this offense."

"Shit," Nathan complained. How could the best quarterback in the league get so sloppy every game? "Betta stay away from betting the guys at work this year," he said seeing things go from bad to worse.

"I can't wait until the next game," Lucas sighed. He was over this game and he hoped game two would provide them with a little more competition, because this game was a wreck.

"Yeah," Nathan said falling into the comfort of the couch.

Lucas and him quietly watched the TV before Lucas spoke up.

"Hey bro, I meant to ask you. How did that job go the other day...ya know, the yacht thing?," he asked.

Nathan glared at him getting upset. He didn't want to talk about that nightmarish day. The day he had met Cruela De-Vil herself. He never went back to the office after that disaster, instead opting to go home and change his soggy clothes.

"So...," Lucas inquired.

"It wasn't good. Well, that may be an understatement," Nathan sighed. "She had me thrown into the water," he told his brother.

Lucas looked at him stunned before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter. "You're kidding, right. Right?," he laughed.

"Nope. That stuck up bitch actually fired me. All because I wasn't gonna take her crap like everyone else. Whatever. I hope she picks up a bad case of Gonorrhea."

"Harsh, little bro," he chuckled. "Sounds like you had a rough day. Thanks for that by the way."

"Rough doesn't even begin to cover the nightmare day that I had," he sighed. "And what exactly are you thanking me for, Luke?," Nathan suddenly asked listening to his brother's words.

"Taking that job. That woman reputation precedes her. She's very well known throughout the community for being- well, difficult. So, again, thank you."

"Why the hell didn't I know this?!," he yelled. "You sent me out there on her boat completely blind. I was there to do a job, Luke. I had no idea I would be working for the Devils spawn. She was terrible."

"I heard," Lucas mumbled feeling guilty for leaving his brother hanging. "I was going to take that job because I knew Jake had called out all week. When I saw who it was for, I kinda asked you to do it," he whispered quietly. "Sorry," he guiltily apologized feelling bad for putting Nathan in that situation with no warning.

"That's wrong, bro. So damn wrong. You owe me for that. Seriously, that was like the worst experience I've ever had on a job. It made me not even want to work in the field anymore."

"Well, at least she doesn't want our company anymore," Lucas said trying to find a bright spot. "Too soon?," he said seeing Nathan glare at him with a '_No shit' _look on his face.

"You think?," he sarcastically agreed with Lucas. "Too bad for me it was after that horrific confrontation," Nathan rolled his eyes. Sending him completely unprepared for that mess was crazy. He had no idea his day would end so hectically. He was all too glad to be rid of Haley fucking James. Screw the job and screw her. The hell if he cared. No job was worth putting up with her hellish behavior. In the long run, no money could ever compensate for the vile working conditions under her thumb.


	5. It's My Party

**A few more chapters before we're heavily into Nathan/Haley interaction. Thanks for being so patient. Happy reading. Be sure to leave reviews.**

**It's My Party...**

Haley primped her perfect curls looking into her customer design floor length mirror. She looked absolutely breathtaking and she was sure that she'd be the envy of all attending her engagement party.

After a long process of getting things perfect, the night was finally here and Haley was so ready for the night she had waited for all of her life.

The food was perfect, the decor was perfect, and most importantly, she was perfect. Her one of a kind Oscar De la renta dress fit her to a T. Her shoes were made of jewel diamond encrusted leather, and her hair was pinned to the side with a few curls hanging down.

Nigel had planned to wear a all black Versace suit custom made and Haley knew their look would be completely in sync with one another.

"Foofy," he knocked lightly before coming in. He whistled upon laying his eyes on her all dressed up. Haley had always been a little too good looking to the average eye, but tonight, words couldn't describe the beauty radiating from her. Haley's look was immaculately refined.

"Wow, you look amazing, kitten. Flawless, I must say," he smiled.

"Thank you. So do you, love. I've never been so excited," she jumped a bit falling into his waiting arms. "Tonight is going to be so perfect. I love, I love you, I love you," she said happily. No one could tear her mood down.

"How about we make our debut as a engaged couple," he suggested. "This is the first time we'll be seen by all of our friends since the engagement. Makes me happy," he admitted.

"Me too. And I can finally show off my ring," she squealed holding the massive diamond out to admire it once again.

"Then let's do it."

They walked hand in hand from the private suite on the boat. Entering the state room they were greeted by excited party goers clapping and welcoming them to the party.

A group of giggly girls ran over to Haley pushing poor Nigel aside. He smiled knowingly winking at Haley, before dutifully moving out of their way so that they could shower his betrothed with praise.

The girls began gushing over her dress and pulling her hand every which way, admiring her ring with envy.

"Girls!," Haley laughed excitedly.

"Oh my god, Hales. This ring...," Alexandria fawned.

"It's great, huh," Haley acted nonchalant about it.

"It's amazing," Rachel added. "This ring has been the talk of the town for weeks."

"Really?," Haley feigned. Of course it was. She even heard the chatter about her ring one day when she was out shopping. Everyone wanted to know the size, the clarity, the story of it all. Haley had been looking forward to this part all week.

"Well, I have something similar," Kerry finally added snottily with her nose turned up in the air.

"Please Kerry. You wish," Zoe replied. "Haley, you'll be the envy of everyone with this one. I'm so jealous."

"Well, we all can't be so lucky, girls. Nigel had this custom made in France," she bragged. "I was totally shocked when he proposed at dinner. The whole thing was so romantic," she cooed happily.

"Aww!," they all smiled.

"I need a man to sweep me off of my feet like that," Zoe sighed dreamily.

"Praise the Gucci shoe lord," Rachel said making all the girls giggle.

"Well girls, I need to make the rounds," Haley said. "My mother will have a fit if I rudely ignore all of the other guests. As much as I'd love to sit here and gush with you, duty calls."

"We understand. Do it, girl," Alex laughed. "We'll catch you later."

"Ok," Haley agreed walking away from the group.

"She thinks she's so much better than all of us," Kerry snipped once they were alone.

"Oh stuff it, Ker. You've always have been so jealous of Haley. We've had it," Rachel bitched at her.

"I can't help if it's true," Kerry said.

"The only thing you can't help, is being a bitch. I am..." Alex started.

"We," Zoe interrupted Alex and raising her hand.

"We are so sick of it. None of did this to you when you had your engagement party. So get over it!"

"Fine, whatever. But when she has you walking down the aisle in some horrid bridesmaid dress, don't say that I didn't warn you," Kerry said.

She was definitely pissed and the girls could tell by the scowl on her perfectly made up face.

"Whatever Ker. Girls, let's get some drinks, shall we?," Zoe suggested. She was over the whole convo with Kerry. The girl was a jealous resentful witch.

They all walked away from the buzzkill allowing her to suffer in silence while sipping on her glass of champagne.

"Hello, Mrs. Grant," Haley greeted the older woman in conversation with Lydia.

"Oh, Haley. we were just talking about you," Eve said.

"All good things, I hope."

"Well, of course, dear," Lydia smiled. "Eve was just telling me about the gardens in Charlotte. It's an impeccable place to have the wedding and a date has apparently opened up."

"Really?," Haley asked. That place was legend for brides and it was nearly impossible to get in because they were always booked completely with their clients.

"Yes. They have an opening next month, Haley. They would be thrilled to schedule a date for you and your mother," Eve happily said.

"Oh, that's really soon. I'm not sure that we can put together a fabulous wedding in such a short amount of time," Haley worried.

"Hogwash, of course we can. I'll handle all of the details," Lydia turned to a thrilled Eve.

Haley wanted to strangle her mother right there in the middle of the party. Yeah, she wanted the gardens, but not at the expense of her entire wedding. They needed time and patience to plan for such an extravagant event.

"I'll let you know, Mrs. Grant," Haley politely said. No way in hell was she taking that date. She didn't care if Lydia screamed from the rafters about it.

She politely excused herself from her mother and Mrs. Grant. She headed straight toward the bar. She asked the waiter for a entire bottle of tequila and a shot glass. She needed to calm her nerves. There Lydia was again taking over things no what her daughter's feelings were about it. She needed to drink.

Haley sat crossed legged on the bar stool, and she began slamming back shot after shot of the clear liquid. It may not solve her issues with her mother, but it was damn sure numbing the feeling of disgust and hate that she felt.

She burped discreetly, wiping her mouth of some of the nasty liquid. She wasn't much of a tequila fan, but she needed something strong and quick. Her perfect night had suddenly shift to the Lydia James show and she watched as her mother sauntered across the room talking up all of her guests.

"Bitch," she muttered quietly.

"Kitten, there you are," Nigel smiled sitting next to her at the bar. They had been separated all night and he finally found her commiserating alone at the bar looking mighty unhappy. "What's the matter, love?," he asked seeing the sour look on her face.

"Nothing. Just my mother taking over everything like she usually does," Haley snarled slamming down another shot.

"This is our party, dear. Don't let Lydia ruin it with her need to show out. Her time has passed. It's all about you, kitten. Lydia needs to realize that," he commented.

"Tell her that," she hiccuped.

"Maybe you should stop drinking that Tequila," he said pushing the bottle out of her reach.

Haley grabbed toward the bottle, slapping Nigel's hand away.

"Stop it," she whined childishly.

"But love..."

"Don't Nigel. I already have to deal with my mother being a complete party hog, I don't need you treating me like a damn child," she raised her voice. A few people noticed the little spat between the lovers and they watched curiously.

Lydia walked nervously toward her daughter. Haley really needed to calm down before she embarrassed them all.

"Haley, quiet your voice down. You're embarrassing yourself and you're embarrassing me," she tightly smiled.

"Shut up, mother! The reason I'm drinking is because you insist on taking over my fucking wedding. You've had your day, multiples time if I recall. Stop trying to control everything in my life!," she yelled.

Everyone was looking at them now and Lydia felt so ashamed to see her daughter acting this way.

"Haley, I only want the best for you."

Haley laughed before glaring toward Lydia. "You don't want the best for me, mother. You want what's best for you. Just leave me alone."

"Please lower your voice," the socialite begged.

"Why? You don't want all of tree hill to know that we don't have a perfect relationship. You don't want them to know what an insufferable bitch you are."

Lydia gasped bringing her hand up to slap Haley's face.

The whole room looked on in stunned silence watching the entire confrontation take place. Who knew a regular old engagement party would turn into tree hill's very own version of the real housewives. You couldn't write this stuff, it was great. All of the upper echelon of tree hill residents ate it up with a spoon. No doubt this would be the gossip circulating in their circle for weeks to come.

"That's the last time you put your hands on me, Lydia," she spit with a fire in her eye. "Screw you and screw this damn party. I hope you enjoy it," she said getting up with the bottle of tequila cradled in her arms.

"Please stay, foofy," Nigel begged.

"No, I want to be alone. Don't follow me," she demanded leaving the room.

Lydia turned to all of their guests painting a smile on her face. It was clear she was embarrassed and uncomfortable about what had just happened, but she pressed forward as only a socialite could.

"I apologize everyone. Haley is just a bit nervous about her upcoming nuptials. She had a bit much to drink and her mouth literally ran away from her. Please excuse her behavior and enjoy the party," she said continuing her hostess duties. "Dinner will be served soon. Have another drink, more h' orderves, maestro," she waved conducting the pianist to resume the music.

"I'm sorry, Lydia," Nigel said. "I don't know what's come over her."

"She'll be okay. Trust me. My daughter and I've had many tiffs over the years. A little shopping trip this weekend will cure all that ails her. No need to worry," she pat his arm sincerely.

Haley stumbled on the dark boat deck, finally falling on her butt and breaking her expensive shoes.

"Shit," she mumbled looking at the snapped heel on her shoe.

She pushed herself upward and hung over the rail letting the air hit her face. It felt good on her drunken body.

She tipped the bottle to her lips, taking in the last bit of alcohol there was. Haley lifted the empty bottle swinging into the water. She giggled when she heard the bottle hit the water with a plunk.

"Bye, bye, tequila," she continued to giggle drunkly.

She rested her body back onto the rail and she begin swaying with the rhythm of the boat as it moved fluidly in the sea.

She really hated her mother in that moment. And she hated Nigel. Haley hated everyone and she couldn't wait until this dumb party was over and everyone was off of her damn boat. Fucking jealous leeches. They only came because they wanted to be in the know. Not like any of them were really friends. They just ran in the same circles because they all happened to be rich. Haley didn't care. She didn't need friends anyway.

She needed to lay down. Just to get undressed and sink into her feathered down queen sized bed. She stood upright and still stumbled a bit trying to get her wits about her.

"Oops," she laughed crazily. She was really, really drunk. The tequila had really did a number on her as she tried walking with little success.

Haley fell once again, this time her other shoe falling to the side. She frustratingly picked it up and chugged it overboard into the dark waters of the sea.

"Stupid shoe. I hated it anyway," she confessed in the dark of night.

She managed to stand up again, this time trying to hold herself steady as her body moved uncontrollably.

"Ok, I got this," she said holding her arms straight for balance.

She took a few steps forward before feeling the yacht jerk her unexpectantly. Haley flipped over the railing into the water down below.

She screamed bloody murder, but no one would probably hear her considering they were all adjourned closer to the bottom of her boat where the party was being held.

"Help me!," she screamed, but no one came to her aid. "Please, someone, anyone! Help me!," she flailed in the water.

There she was surrounded by dark water and no one was rescuing her. All because she had to stubbornly get drunk. She felt her young life flashing before her eyes. Haley had really done it now.


	6. Oh How The Mighty Fall

**Ok guys! Next chapter. Remember review, review, review! And FYI- I have a good chunk of this story already written. I think that I'm 31 chapters in and I still have a ways to go.**

**Oh How The Mighty Fall**

Nathan sat at his desk constantly watching the clock. It was only two o'clock and he was throughly over this day. It sucked so bad today and all he wanted to do was get home and spend time with his precious boys.

Lucas had practically sent him into a straight jacket with all of his pestering. Some of their clients could be a handful and Nathan had run into the worst of them all the other day, Haley 'bitch' James.

No matter how much he tried not to think of her, he couldn't stop thinking about her goons that threw him into the rigid sea. How dare she treat him that, like she owned the world. Anyone not in complete compliance with her paid the cost.

Whatever, he thought clacking onto the keyboard. Maybe playing games would occupy his thoughts.

He played a few rounds of Solitaire before feeling super bored and over the whole thing. He should've taken Lucas up on his offer for lunch.

Instead he stay cooped up in his big office. His office was sufficiently equipped with all things a guy could distract himself with, but even those things weren't appealing to Nathan at the moment.

His phone rang and he sighed before picking it up. It was Karen with her monthly call informing him of her and Dan's next stop on their itinerary. She ran down the gist of their plans to visit Egypt and take in the sight of the pyramids. She promised to send them all pictures of their latest stop. Karen made sure to throw in the possibility of them all taking time off to schedule a full family vacation, and made Nathan promise the possibility of it really soon. Of course he did with a roll of his eyes. He told her that he loved her and of course she returned the sentiment before hanging the phone up.

His parents really could be quite nutty at times, but he loved them and all of their ridiculousness.

After his call, he opened his cell phone up and dialed home. He listened as the phone rang a few times before he heard Daniel's voice answer the phone.

"Hey buddy, it's dad," he chirped pleasantly.

"Oh, hey dad. We just got home a few minutes ago. Mrs. M took us out for ice cream after school," Daniel relayed.

"That was nice of her. Don't forget to thank her for me."

"We will. Did you want to speak with Mrs. Martinez?," he asked.

"Nah, just calling to check in. I'll be home really soon."

"Cool. Can you play the game with me tonight? I'm getting really good, dad. It's awesome."

"Yep, for a little while. But only if your homework is done. I mean it, buddy."

"I know. I know. I'm about to do it now," he promised.

"Alright bud. Let me speak to Matty."

"Hold on. I'll call him."

"Ok."

"Matty, get the phone! It's dad!," Nathan could hear him scream.

After a few moments of silence, Matty cheerfully picked up the phone.

"Hi daddy," he greeted.

Hey buddy. How was school today?," Nathan asked.

"Really good. We had this fun project to do in art. It was so cool, daddy. I want to do it again."

"Sounds good, bud. Maybe you can show me how to do it one of these days. How does that sound?"

"Oh, I can't wait", the little boy said excitedly. "When are you coming home, daddy?"

"Soon. I just have to wrap up a few things and then I'm outta here. I promised Dan some Wii time tonight. You can join us if you'd like."

"Can we play Mario? I like that game."

"Sure thing. Go finish up your homework and I'll be there soon."

"Ok, dad," he said hanging the phone up.

Nathan hung the office phone up and began ruffling through the mess of papers in front of him on the desk. He wasn't planning on finishing it up tonight anyway, so he started filing it away in the cabinets next to him. He had done enough work for the day. It was time to get home to his boys and have a regular ol' guy night with just them.

"Nate!," Lucas burst through his door.

"Geez, Lucas, knock will you." Lucas had nearly startled him to death in his hasty entrance into the office.

"Sorry dude. But you gotta see this," he laughed clicking on the flat screen television mounted on Nathan's wall.

"I'm going home, Luke. No time to watch your silly reality shows. Brooke is totally rotting your brain with that stuff by the way," Nathan chuckled.

"Those shows are good," he replied seriously. "But that's not what I want you to see," he said clicking the channel.

Nathan sighed looking up hearing the voice in the news.

"We're here at the pier down by the docks where a scuba rescue team has been searching for Haley James for the past two hours. We've been told that Miss James may have accidentally gone overboard while enjoying her engagement party. Search and rescue are miticculousy dragging these waters to ensure her safety and quick recovery. We've talked to her mother a little while ago and this is what she had to say."

"My daughter wouldn't put her life in danger purposely. I know something happened that was out of her control. I just pray that she is returned to our family safely. That's all I want."

"We also received a short message from the victims fiancé. He didn't want to appear on camera, but his statement read -'Haley is very important to us. We'll do everything in our power to help the rescue process. Please respect our privacy and keep Haley in your prayers.'

"Authorities haven't had any luck finding her yet. They've recovered a shoe that the victim was wearing and also an empty Tequila bottle which worries authorities. If their victim was engaged in any kind of drinking, that makes this situation dire and rescuers are preparing to work overtime to ensure her safe return. They hope to have some progress before nightfall. Stay tuned for updates on the six o'clock news. I'm Cynthia Norris, back to you Susan."

"Wow," Lucas said muting the TV. "Can you believe that? You were just on that boat and now they have a missing person. Crazy, right."

"Don't care," he said cleaning up his desk a bit.

"C'mon now, dude. It's the 'bitch'," Lucas said. "I mean you just saw her. Not exactly a good time, but it's still crazy. The girl was just in your presence a mere 24 hour ago. My mind is blown," he added.

"How about you take your blown mind and get out of my damn office, Lucas. No time to be discussing this. It's not any of our business anyway. Just leave it alone," he sighed.

"Angry much. Geez, just thought that you wanted to know. This is big news around these parts. It's like the only thing anyone can talk about right now. The news is like on a continual loop of Haley James updates. Nothing else seems to really matters. I even heard that they are sending CNN news correspondents from New York to Tree Hill just to cover this madness."

"Whoop de do for them. While the world caters to her every need, I have a life to live," Nathan grumbled. "Who knew the residents of tree hill could be so small minded and juvenile. The world doesn't revolve around Haley James. I'm sorry she's 'missing' , but it ain't my problem so...

"Man, she must've really done a number on you, Nate. The girl could've drowned. Have some fucking compassion."

"I don't want to hear it, Luke. She's a terrible person and I will not feel bad for not caring about her well being."

"I'm just saying, bro."

"She's a fucking bitch. The worst."

"Hey, you shouldn't be referring to a lady that way. Mom would not be pleased," Lucas added.

"Except in the rare occasion when it's actually true.I'm telling you Lucas, this woman was a terror.I'm talking level ten, defcon five.I wanted to blow my brains out after five minutes with the snob."

"Was it really that bad?," Lucas asked knowing his brother tended to over exaggerate things.

"Yep. Let's just say I wouldn't wish her on my worst enemy. She probably could take down the likes of Dan," Nathan claimed.

Lucas shuddered at the thought. That didn't sound good. Dan was as cutthroat as they came in the business world, and if Nathan made a statement like that...this girl had to be bad.

"Well, no matter how much of a 'bitch' this chick is," he said making quotations with his hands. "She's still hot as hell.I mean- look at her. Hella sexy."

Nathan frowned looking back at the tv screen as they continued flashing dozens of pictures of Haley over the screen. He sighed blowing out a exasperated breath. This girl was missing and here they were flashing pictures of her in the tiniest bikinis that he ever saw, each one smaller than the last, across the screen as if she was simply the next big runway model. The media sucked...what a joke.

"Whatever," he returned. "Not like it's my problem," he said grabbing the remote and turning to something more entertaining. Yeah the game, that was much better.

"She must have really pissed you off," Lucas laughed. "I was watching that," he complained.

Nathan glared towards his brother before turning back around and completely ignoring him. He was not in the mood for this and had better things to do besides discussing the likes of Haley James.

"Anyway little brother, I'm outta here. Tell the boys hi for me and I'll see you tomorrow.

"Goodnight man," Nathan returned. "See you later."

As soon as Lucas disappeared from the office, Nathan immediately grabbed the remote turning to the previous channel 5. He couldn't seem to help himself, he had to admit that nothing gave him greater pleasure knowing miss snobby Pants was lost at sea. Not that he wished her harm or anything, but he felt laughter bubbling inside as he imagined her pristine nails and perfect curls being washed away by the waves. The thought of little miss 'I want things exactly my way' not looking perfect was hilarious.

The next morning Nathan woke up to the sun glaring through his bay window. He was always forgetting to draw his curtains close before turning into bed every night. With a frown of his face he begrudgingly got out of bed stepping his bare feet into his slippers before sluggishly walking towards the boys room to wake them for school.

"Matty," he shook his son gently. "Time to wake up, buddy."

"Daddy," he moaned. "Five more minutes."

"Cmon buddy, before you're late," He prompted.

"Ugh," Matty sighed getting out of bed. He headed straight for the bathroom trying to make sure he beat Daniel there. He may have been the little brother, but no one could claim him as stupid. He made sure to get in and get his share of hot water before his brother did.

"Cmon squirt, let me in," Daniel banged a few minutes later.

Nathan chuckled watching Daniel insist on Matty letting him in. He was sure it was a waisted task because Matty would never open the door until he was finished with his morning routine.

Nathan dragged himself down to the kitchen immediately flipping on the coffee pot to get a fresh pot brewing. He was useless to everyone if he didn't get his morning cup of joe. He often needed two or three cups just to get himself going for the day.

Turning on the morning news he was immediately hit with breaking news flashing across screen. Haley James found in bright red letters scrolling across the tv. A shot appeared of her on a stretcher being rolled into the county hospital.

A male detective then stood in front of a room full of reporters and began speaking. We've located miss James on the shores of North Carolina. She was a little frightened and had a few bumps and bruises, but she seems to be physically ok. We don't know much more at this time, but the doctors seems to think she has a slight concussion and short term memory loss. We urge the public to please keep miss James in your prayers . We'll keep you updated if anything changes. Thank you.

Nathan stared curiously. Memory loss? Well that was unlucky for someone as privileged as her to forget the glamorous life she lived.

"Daddy," Matty interrupted causing Nathan to jump in surprise and spill his coffee.

"Yeah, yeah, what?," Nathan asked quickly wiping up the spilled liquid.

"Are you ok, daddy?," Matty asked a bit taken aback at his father's reaction.

"Yeah cool, buddy," he flipped off the tv. "What would you like for breakfast?," he asked.

"Cocoa puffs," Matty perked up.

Nathan went to work making him a bowl of cereal and placing it down in front of him.

"Daniel's in the bathroom. I promise that I left him plenty of hot water," Matty said.

"Right," Nathan chuckled."I'm sure you did, buddy."

"I did. I really did," Matty snickered.

At that exact moment, both father and son were greeted with the loud shrieking of Daniel from upstairs.

"Matty, I'm going to kill you!," he yelled. "There is no hot water left!," he screamed.

Nathan eyed his youngest who couldn't seem to turn his eyes away from the back of the cereal box as he continued eating his breakfast. The whole thing was actually pretty funny and Nathan did his best not to laugh out loud in front of Matthew. He remembered going through the same thing with Lucas when they were kids.

A few minutes later Daniel came stomping down the stairs clearly still upset over the water. He slammed his book bag down on the floor making sure to send an extra glare Matthew's way.

"Dad, we seriously need to talk. This is the third day in a row that the water has run completely cold during my shower. He keeps hogging all the hot water, and I can never make it through my entire shower after he's sopped it all up," Daniel complained.

"Now, I remember you having no problem doing the exact same thing," Nathan correctly pointed out.

"That's different!," Daniel was quick to defend.

"Oh really?," Nathan asked with a chuckle. "How exactly does that work?"

"It just is. Save some water, squirt," he rubbed Matthew's hair playfully.

Nathan smiled watching his boys begin to joke. No matter how mad Daniel got, he could never stay angry at Matty for more than ten minutes. The whole water debate was over for now he supposed...that was of course until tomorrow morning.

"So boys, I have a late day. Mrs. Martinez will pick you up after school. Homework before either of you even attempt picking up those video games.I'm serious," Nathan smartly ordered knowing his oldest wasn't exactly mister scholar. On the other hand, Matty would probably be doing extra credit if he could. The boy was a complete bookworm and Nathan had no idea where that came from. The boys in their family weren't exactly riding the short bus, but him and Lucas tended to fall more in line with Daniel when they were growing up.

"Sorry dad. Soccer practice today," Daniel reminded. "Today coach picks either me or Tommy for goalie. It's totally going to me," he bragged. "I stopped 8 out of ten. He only stopped 3.I got this," he pumped his puny chest.

"Your confidence knows no bounds son," Nathan rolled his eyes secretly loving that his son was turning into an all star. He was not only good in soccer, but he was an amazing baseball and basketball as well. His son was even considering trying hockey once the season got started. Daniel was the next big thing and Nathan knew it.

Matty chuckled laughing at his brother.

"Hey! When you're good, you're good," he boasted.

"Anyway, that's fine. Miss Martinez will get a kick out of cheering you on. But after that, homework."

"Yeah, fine," Daniel sighed.

Half hour later Nathan dropped the boys off at school before pulling into Scott construction.

Walking across the huge lot he couldn't stop wondering what was happening with her. He didn't know why, but that Haley woman was still on his mind. He wondered if her snotty mother and stuck up the butt fiancé had come to rescue her. He was sure she couldn't wait to return to her spoiled princess existence. Like it mattered anyhow. He was sure it was a matter of time before it happened.

As soon as he walked into the office of course Lucas was standing there smiling like he knew the biggest and best secret ever.

Nathan felt himself inwardly cringe already knowing his day was not off to the best start with his brother around.

"See, they found your girlfriend," he smiled throwing the newspaper down on desk.

"Yeah, I heard," he mumbled under his breath. "And she's not my girlfriend," Nathan frowned completely put out by the suggestion of something so completely idiotic.

"I know she's not your favorite person, but good on the coast guard for actually finding her."

"Probably heard her bitching in the ocean about her hair. I'm not surprised," Nathan smarted.

"Man, did she piss you off," Lucas laughed. "Anyway the Conway account is on your desk," he pointed to the large file." The wife wanted to make some minor adjustments to the hot tub before we moved forth, so I left it up to you."

"Of course you did. But thanks," Nathan grumbled. "I'll go over it this afternoon and fix everything. Mike's wife is very particular," he sighed. Stephanie Conway was a pain in their butts lately. But a happy client was a satisfied client, and Nathan was sure to give the woman everything that she asked for.

"Ok," he replied. "So, we on for Lunch?," Lucas asked.

"Sure nuff. See you later," he waved as Lucas left his office.

He begin to flip through the piles of paperwork before once again that nagging feeling begin to naw at the pit of his stomach. Why couldn't he stop thinking about this chick. He couldn't stop wondering if her mother picked her up and if she was back in the arms of her stuffy fiance' Nigel. Ugh, this had to stop.

He grabbed his car keys for from the hook before slamming out of the office and into his car. Taking a drive to one of their sites to check on his workers would help clear his mind, yeah, that would do it.

Driving through the streets of tree hill his mind seemed to wander further into the depths of Haley. Before he even realized he was parked squarely in the lot of the county hospital. His body seemed to be moving of it's own volition and any control was now gone. The next thing he knew, he was planted firmly in front of the room full of nurses and doctors.

What the hell was he doing?

"I need to see, Haley James," Nathan ordered.

_**Dun dun dun!**_


	7. Mistaken Identity

**Next chapter up! I was feeling generous. Please review guys!**

**dianehermans-Lucas and Brooke are in the story but I did not have a huge focus on them as a couple. You'll mainly see their responses to the situation throughout the story. I'm sorry if that disappoints you. But I do love them together. They were my OTP after Nathan/Haley. I even created the Suzanna(their baby) character just for them.**

**Mistaken Identity**

"I'm here to see Haley James," he stuttered nervously. What the hell was he doing?

"Oh, you must be her husband," one nurse incorrectly guessed."I'm so glad you're here. She's waiting for you," the nurse named Sandra smiled. "This is great."

"What? I'm not...she's not..."

"We've been wondering where you were," she continued stopping him before he could correct her. She grabbed his arm dragging him toward the back where he could see Haley through the glass window giving some poor guard hell. Well, at least some things didn't change. She was as vile as usual.

"Dr. Smith. Dr. Smith," she yelled waving her skinny arms."This here is miss James husband. Isn't it great."

Nathan wondered why this woman was so damn happy. But looking at the exasperated look on the doctor's face, it was wasn't too hard to guess that in her one day there, Haley had run that poor staff ragged, naturally.

"Oh, it's so great to meet you," the doctor immediately perked up and started shaking Nathan's hand. "She has been a peach," the old doctor lied.

"I'm sure you are ready to take her home," he smiled."It'll be the best thing possible."

"I'm not here to..." Nathan began.

"We're glad she will be with family," he eagerly nodded. "Miss James recovery time is dependent on being around the people she loves. I think it helps to live in your life. It helps with the minds recovery, and soon enough she'll be back to her old self. God willing," he laughed tightly. The doctor did his best to be positive but Nathan could see the truth behind his words. They were sick of dealing with Haley and wanted to pawn her off on him.

"Leave me alone!," Haley yelled smacking the jello cup from the orderlys hand. That poor man looked scared for his life.

"What a doll, eh?," he patted Nathan on the back sympathetically.

Nathan sighed heavily wiping his hands across his brow. Some things really didn't change. Here she was with memory loss and still completely horrible.

"Come, come," the nurse encouraged. They walked briskly through the doors to the room where Haley still seemed to be ordering folks around.

"I said that I wanted bottled water...you brute. This is from the tap," she continued. "Do what I asked of you- you incompent lug!"

"Miss James. This is your husband," she introduced holding a timid Nathan by the arm.

Haley looked him up and down for a few seconds before going back to reading her magazine.

"That's not my husband," She said confidently. "No way would I marry,"...she paused. "Him. He's so obviously beneath me," she rattled snobbishly.

"But he is," nurse Sandra adamantly pushed. "He's come for you. You know to take you home where you belong. Isn't that great?"

"Listen here you twit. I am not now, nor have I ever been, this man's wife. So stop saying that before I get really pissed off," she angrily spit. "What's with everyone in this place?!," she screamed in aggravation.

"You are my wife," Nathan said suddenly. He didn't know why but it sorta just came out. Maybe it was her insistence against being his wife or his overall disgust at her behavior. The words just fell from his lips without realizing what he was saying. Oh boy.

Both women looked at him. One shocked and the other pleased. It was a good day. Her family was finally here, the nurse thought happily.

"Look mister..."

"Nathan," he added.

"Nathan. I don't know what kind of joke you're playing here, but I am not your wife. You can't make me go with him," she turned to the nurse. "I don't know him."

"Of course you do, sweetie," Nathan begin to pile it on. "We have a whole life together. Many years of happiness. We have two wonderful boys. How could you forget us, 'love muffin'," Oh brother, he was going to hell. Even she didn't deserve this.

"I am not your love muffin," she insisted.

"Sweetie, I love you. How could you not remember?"

"Stop it with your stupid pet names!," Haley yelled angrily.

The doctor was now back in the room trying to calm Haley down. "Now miss James, I know this is strange for you now that you have no memory. But he is your family."

"No, no, no!," she yelled. "I won't go. You can't make me. He's not even my type," she angrily declared to the shocked staff. "Show me some proof that I somehow married this- this creature."

Nathan stood with his feet planted firmly on the floor. His fists clenched together angrily at his side listening to her insult him. He mentally reminded himself to stay calm on the outdide, because on the inside he was steaming mad. He couldn't show the anger he was feeling. Hey, what was one more insult? He already knew she would throw them out to him in another fit of rage. Just one more thing she felt completely normal doing, he supposed.

"Proof? What kind of proof miss James?," The doctor asked.

"I have proof," Nathan interrupted. She couldn't even deny this, he thought happily. He had something that even her bitchy self couldn't deny.

"You do!?," the nurse cheerily clapped.

"I do," Nathan swore confidently. And boy did he.

"And what exactly is this proof that I'm your wife?," She asked crossing her arms petulantly across her chest.

"You have this tattoo."

"A tattoo? Please don't be so ridiculous.I don't have any tattoos, moron."

"You do, sweetie. You got it on this wild weekend we spent in Tijuana. We were 19, I think. Had that place rocking, if you know what I mean," he elbowed the doctor while flicking his eyebrows up and down. "It's..." He reluctantly paused.

"It's what?," she wondered angrily.

"In a very private area," he wanted to laugh beginning to enjoy this. "You have a small lion just above your..."

"Ok!," Haley stopped him. She jumped up running behind the large chair in the room. She lifted her hospital gown and twisted sideways eyeing the space just her rear. There above her ass sat a tiny little lion in all of its glory.

Haley looked up shocked as she watched the nurse and orderly slap each other high five. Both were clearly happy to be rid of her. It couldn't be. This wasn't possible.

"Come to daddy," Nathan said holding his arms out.

The ride home had been miserable to say the least. Haley sat almost wide eyed and inquisitive as she took in the sites of tree hill.

He wondered what she was thinking.

She seemed to be completely mute on their drive home. It was an extraordinarily different from her usual behavior. It was definitely a change.

"I don't recognize any of this," she finally spoke.

He took a quick glance at her before turning his eyes back to the road."You will. We've lived here all of our lives. Shared many happy memories. This is our life."

The lies were coming at rapid speed now. He let one lie after the other roll off of his tongue, the bitter taste of guilt following each one.

"Do we have children?," She asked eyeing him intently.

"Yes," he simply answered."I told you we have two boys."

"Well?," She asked after he answered her.

"Well what?," He wondered.

"Tell me about them. What kind of mother forgets her own kids. I don't remember carrying them, giving birth, being happy the first time I saw them walking across the room for the very first time.I don't even remember their first day of school," She screeched out a bit frustrated at it all.

"It will all come back. I like that to think that never really leaves someone. It's there somewhere, and with a little time and patience this memory loss thing will be long gone. Trust me."

"Trust you? How can I trust you? I don't even know you or remember you. No offense, but you're a stranger to me."

He didn't respond as he continued to drive. They were now driving down the block where 'their' home was located.

"Here we are," he commented as he pulled into the parking space out back.

Haley stepped out of the car taking in her surroundings. The neighborhood beautiful. The trees lined the sidewalks. There were people jogging alongside the curb, mothers taking leisurely strolls with the small children. It was practically a fairytale, almost surreal. You only seen things like this on television.

"Cmon," he encouraged reaching for her hand. She immediately pulled back feeling a bit uncomfortable with any level of intimacy with him.

"I'm ok. Sorry," she said surprisingly feeling a bit bad about rejecting his gesture.

"It's ok. Let's go in and get you settled."

Once they entered the house Haley found herself awfully aware of the warmth she felt. The house was filled with soft colors, beautiful furniture. There was a fire place that Haley could see herself sitting by getting wrapped up in some trashy romance novel. It was a gorgeous house. She must've have decorated the entire thing considering the whole decor matched her to a T. But that was another thing that she couldn't remember.

"You hungry?," he asked breaking her from the thoughts running through her mind."We could eat.I could fix you something or we could go out if you'd like."

She shook her head slowly turning towards him."I'd like to stay home," She quietly whispered."I want to remember," She admitted a bit shyly.

"Haley, there is no rush here.I'm sure the memories will flood back very soon. You'll be back to yourself in no time."

"Can I lay down?," she asked.

Nathan could see her eyes welling with tears. It nearly made him want to confess to this deception right there. This wasn't him.I mean lying to some woman that he hated, that hated him. God he was in way over his head.

"You don't have to ask. This is your house. Of course you can lay down. Let me show you to our room."

"No!," She screamed her eyes stretching as wide as saucers.

"No?," Nathan responded not understanding.

"I don't feel comfortable sleeping in your bed."

"Our bed," he corrected.

"Be that as it may, I don't know you.I don't know this house.I think it would be best if I stay on the couch."

"Your sore back," he huffed."See if I care." He then proceeded to grab some clean linen and a pillow from the closet and slam it down on the sofa.

Haley stared as he slammed out the door they had just entered a few moments earlier. She took the initiative to be begin looking around. If her memory wouldn't come back on its own, then maybe she could force herself to remember.

Nathan parked in his usual parking space before stalking into the office.

"Dude, where have you been?," Lucas questioned immediately."We're swamped with work and you're playing hooky. C'mon Nate."

"I was busy," Nathan said not offering his brother anything further. He began flipping through the paperwork for their newest client making sure everything was up to code.

"What bit you in the ass?," he asked. It was clear that something had soured his brother's mood.

"I'm just really sick of people thinking they can get whatever they want.I mean what about other people, show some consideration. God!," he ranted. "Just the nerve."

"Woah, little brother, slow down. You want to tell me what's wrong? You seem so tense," Lucas worried watching him.

"Nothing, I just made the stupidest most idiotic mistake ever... And now I don't know what the hell I'm going to do about it."

**_Nathan is in a pickle now! _**


	8. Liar, Liar- Pants On Fire

**Hello! Hello! Hello! I'm back with another chapter. I hope everyone enjoys and happy reading. Don't forget to leave reviews. Very much appreciated!**

**Liar, Liar- Pants On Fire**

"This isn't funny, Luke. Stop being a jackass," Nathan furiously said.

"Ok," Lucas bent over holding his knees in laughter. "Are you telling me that you Nathan Scott pretended to be the husband of Haley James. The girl you practically wanted to strangle 24 hours ago," he laughed. This was unbelievable.

"I'm glad you find my stupid choice so entertaining Lucas!," he yelled watching his brother continue to hysterically laugh."What the fuck am I going to do? What am I going to tell the boys? I'm screwed," he sighed slamming his head down on the desk.

"You could just tell her the truth," Lucas smirked."I mean...couldn't you," he begin laughing again."Well I should say congrats. The girl is smoking hot," he smirked again.

Nathan glared at his brothers smirking face. He really needed some advice from him and not some smart ass comments about her being hot. "I'm being serious, Luke. What do I do here?"

"Keep up the lie," he shrugged. "You already started it," he said not knowing what to tell his brother. Lucas was at a loss for words. To be honest this whole thing was crazy. How did someone get them self out of such a wacky screwed up situation of their own making. Not exactly an easy way to make things right.

"Oh my god! What was I thinking? How do I get the boys to go along with this? They're so young. No way will they understand it."

"Well Matty will totally fall over himself when he learns he has 'mom' and Daniel will probably just brush the whole thing off with a shrug. You remember how he was when you hired Mrs. Martinez. It took the kid a good six months to warm up to her. It'll be fine, Nate."

A little while later Nathan found himself driving towards the boys school to pick them up. He was supposed to be working late, but he figured with all that was going on he needed to talk to the boys. He had to get them prepared for Haley... Well as prepared as one could get two kids to be with a fake mother. This was going to be a disaster.

"Daddy!," Matty yelled seeing his dad's SUV parked along the curb. The little guy immediately ran with all his might. Nathan was sure that his little body would topple right over from the weight of his book bag. That thing was almost bigger than him. He smiled getting out and opening his arms to which Matty jumped right in.

"Hey buddy," he hugged his son tightly. "I'm happy to see you!"

"Me too! What are you doing here? Where is Mrs. M?," he rattled off breathlessly.

"I called her. I told her that I would pick you knuckleheads up. So she has the day off. Is that ok?," he asked.

"Cool," he smiled. "Don't forget Daniel has practice," he flinched completely forgetting his oldest had soccer practice that afternoon. This was important and he really needed to talk to the boys now.

"Oh yeah, I remember. How about me and you go watch your brother kick some butt," Nathan suggested.

"Yeah," he cheered."That would be so great."

Matthew loved watching his Daniel play. He wanted to be exactly like his big brother one day. He was a rockstar on the field. Matty knew he was great at playing.

Nathan begin walking towards the field with Matthew in his arms. This wasn't exactly how he had planned to spend his afternoon, but watching his son play soccer was definitely a way to avoid the Haley topic a bit longer. He knew it was cowardly, but so what. He needed to find the right words to explain all of this to his boys.

Before Nathan even realized, the coach was calling time on practice. He watched as the whole team did their rally chant before he watched Daniel run over to the sidelines where him and Matty were cheering him on.

"Hey!," he yelled waving to his brother and father. "I told ya, dad.I knew I would get it. Didn't I tell you, squirt ?" he laughed happily.

"You did great, buddy.I'm so proud of you," Nathan smiled happily.

"Me too," Matty added."I'm gonna play on the team someday," he offered confidently. "You'll see," he smiled gleefully.

"Of course you will, squirt. I'm looking forward to it," Daniel encouraged his little brother. He knew Matty would do everything possible to become a Blackhawk player someday. Scott's never gave up until they got whatever they wanted. He was sure that Matty would be playing right along side him one day.

They slowly walked to the car in silence. Nathan made sure to buckle them safely before pulling off toward their home.

He sighed heavily looking in his rear view mirror to see the boys engaged in their activities. Matty was reading another book while Daniel had his face buried into his portable video game. Nathan had no idea how to break this news to them, but he knew he had to do it fast. The ride from the school only took about twenty minutes and they already had been driving a good ten.

He pulled the car over and put it in park before turning in his seat to face the boys. It was now or never! He had to just do it. He had to make sure the boys were on the same page as him or this would be a bigger disaster than it already was.

"What happened, dad? Flat tire? " Daniel asked while Matty giggled into his hands.

"I need to talk to you both before we get home," Nathan nervously said.

"Sure dad. S'up?," Daniel coolly asked.

"Yeah, daddy," Matty added cutely.

"Ok, you know how you boys always ask about your mom. What happened to her and all of that..."

"You get sad and you don't want to talk about," Daniel said putting his head down sadly.

"I do, but only because it hurts to talk about your mom. It's probably the hardest thing that I've ever dealt with. Truth be told- talking about it just seems to make things worse. Losing your mother..."

"I get it, dad," Daniel said cutting him off. He was showing so much maturity with such a difficult topic. Many adults would have a hard time understanding it. It had actually had surprised Nathan a bit.

"I'm glad. What about you Matty...do you understand too?"

"Yep daddy," he answered. "Momma left us," the little body sadly admitted. It broke Nathan's heart.

"But I don't understand. What is it that you have to tell us?," he wondered wide eye and curious. "Are we in trouble?," he worried.

"No, you're not in trouble, buddy. How would you boys feel if I were to say that you have a new mom?," he nervously chewed his lip watching for their reactions.

Both boys stared at him before turning to each other for a bit. They didn't understand.A new mom? How could that be when neither one of them even remembered their first mother...if they were being truthful. They were so young when she disappeared from their life forever.

"A new mommy?," Matthew asked. "We're getting a mom!," he chirped excitedly."Yay!"

Nathan knew he could always tell Matty longed to have a loving mother. One that would do the things mothers did with their children. Being a great father was always on the top of his list, but Nathan could never fill that hole left in his boys life without a mother figure there. No matter how hard he tried to overcompensate as a parent.

Daniel sat stone faced just like Nathan and Lucas imagined. His boys were always consistent in behavior and they were having the exact reactions he had expected.

"You have a new mom," he bit the bullet.

Matthew started clapping with the biggest smile Nathan could ever remember seeing on his face. He was downright giddy over this news.

"Daniel?," Nathan questioned." How do you feel about that?"

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to look out the window. Nathan knew this would be hard, but figured with a little time and patience that Daniel would come around.

"I need a favor from you boys," he continued to speak.

"What daddy?," Matty continued to show his happiness on his face.

"I need you both to call her mom," Nathan said

"No!," Daniel stubbornly said. "I won't. It's not happening, dad!"

"Ok," Matty said. "This is so cool."

"This is not cool," Daniel growled in Matty's direction. "We don't even know this lady. Dad, I don't know,' he stubbornly whined.

And just like that Nathan knew once again what their reactions would be. It was go with the flow Matty while Daniel could be hard as steel...just like him and Lucas. Matthew had Lucas's mild mannered 'I'll do anything asked of me', while Daniel had Nathan's rough around the edges 'I'm not doing what you asked until I'm good and ready' approach to life. It was almost scary how similar both were to he and Lucas.

"C'mon bud, I know this is hard and new, but I need this from you. You'll love her once you get to know her." Nathan wanted to smack himself upside the head for this massive mistake. But he tried to remain as calm and as level headed as possible.

He felt awful saying that to his kids. What if they both fell head over heels in love with Haley? And then that fateful day came where she remembered everything and left them for her princess existence. What the hell was he doing?

"Fine. I'll do it," Daniel said unhappily. "She better be nice or I'll..."

"She's nice." Yeah she was. Nice in that _'I won't bite you in the ass_' as long as you stay ten feet away from me way, the elder Scott thought to himself.

Great another lie, Nathan thought cutting Daniel off. This was one effed up siruation. He turned back toward the steering wheel before starting the car. This was gonna be hell for all of them. Not only did he place himself in such a terrible situation, but he dragged his boys right there with him. And whether he wanted to admit it or not, he also drug Haley with him as well. A woman who did nothing more then lose her memory now had this whole new life that he had created. A family she never knew existed until a few hours ago.

"I don't want a new mom," he whispered under his breath. Daniel was just fine with the way things were. Just him, Matty, and Nathan. Why change something that was so perfectly in sync. Their family was great just as it was. They didn't need someone coming in to complicate matters and throwing everything into pure chaos. They were simple men and they didn't need some other person trying to change it- or change them.

They pulled up to the house and Nathan watched as Matty eagerly unbuckled his seat belt bolting toward the door. Daniel on the other hand sulked his way up the drive way with Nathan following close behind. He was not looking forward to this. Things could go really well or be shot to hell in a instant. He felt sick to his stomach approaching the door. This was moment he had been dreading all day. They walked through the door not seeing Haley anywhere in sight. Nathan begin to worry for a second before seeing her step into the room with a towel drying her hands. She had yet to spot them at first before halting abruptly upon noticing them in the room.

"I was just...," stumbled nervously on her words.

"Haley...,"

It was now or never.

**next-Haley officially meets the boys and life is never the same.**


	9. Introductions Of A New World

**A new chapter guys! I hope you enjoy! And please take a few moments to review! Happy reading!**

**Introductions of A New World**

"I was just...," she stumbled nervously.

"Haley...," he started cautiously. Nathan then looked down to see the boys curiously watching. "It's ok," he whispered quietly while pushing Matty forward towards Haley. Daniel just continued to stare while standing next to his father. This was going to be a freaking nightmare. He didn't want a mom.

Haley smiled shyly before placing the towel on the kitchen counter and bravely walking toward them. The boys were so adorable looking up at her innocently.

"So who are these precious guys?," she kindly smiled toward the two little boys. She bent down on her knees to Matthew's height. Seeing the twinkle in his eye made her feel so much better. This wouldn't be so bad, she thought. A piece of cake.

"I'm Matty," he smiled huge."Hi momma."

"Matty," she whispered before wrapping him up in her arms. It felt so strange and surreal, but it felt great to surround the little boy in her arms. How could she ever forget a feeling like this she wondered. She had the most warm protective feeling a person could feel when hugging their 'child'.

"You're so cute," she smiled looking into his adorable face. He smiled even bigger looking into her warm eyes. He could get used to this. Having a mom was going to be great.

She then immediately turned her attention toward the older boy. She could clearly see the mild scowl on his face as he watched her approach him.

"And who are you?," She asked kindly. The little boy was nearly hiding behind the legs of Nathan- peeking at her.

"Daniel," he mumbled under his breath. No matter what he had promised his father, he couldn't seem to bring himself to call her mom yet.

"Dad, can I go to my room?," Daniel asked suddenly turning toward his father. "I'm really tired from practice. Plus I have tons of homework for school tomorrow."

"Sure buddy," Nathan gave in knowing not to push him too much."Go hit the books. I'll call you for dinner soon."

"Thanks," he said making his way quickly to his room. He wasn't comfortable with this new situation as of now. She was a stranger to him.

"Did I do something?," Haley asked immediately sensing Daniel's reluctance. "Is he sick or something?"

"He's ok, Haley," Nathan promised. "Just give him some time."

"Ok," she whispered feeling oddly sad."So, do you have any homework?," she smiled toward Matthew trying to brush off the uneasy feeling.

"Yeah I have some," he told her. "It's just one worksheet with my spelling. Will you help me, momma?," Matty asked excitedly. He was thrilled at the prospect of doing something that was so normal for most kids, homework with his mom.

"Yes, I can help you," she agreed. "How about you go get everything all set up and I'll be right there in a minute," Haley promised.

"Ok," he said running toward the couch and unpacking his things. This was great. He'd never had a mom before- and now she was going to help him with his homework. Matty was over the moon excited for this.

"I don't understand why he was so cold," Haley questioned once her and Nathan were alone in the kitchen. "I tried being really nice," she said confused. "He doesn't like me," she said.

"He does, I promise. Things have just been a little rough around here lately. Give him some time. He'll be just fine," Nathan reiterated again. "I'm going to make some dinner. Do you want to eat?," he quickly asked. "I'm sure you're starved by now."

Nathan was feeling seriously nervous watchiing her brown eyes bore into the very being of his soul. He couldn't stand to see her looking so trusting and confused over the entire situation.

"You hungry?," he asked again. Haley shook her head no before walking toward Matthew sitting in the family room.

Nathan sighed heavily before making his way into the kitchen to throw together a quick dinner together for all of them. Maybe getting a little food into everyone would ease things, at least the point of being comfortable. Yeah, food would definitely help right now.

It was an hour later when they all sat quietly at the kitchen table chowing down on a delicious meal of meatloaf and potatoes. Everyone seemed quite inquisitive staring from one person to the other trying to figure out their own next move. Nathan could hardly stand the quiet. He had really gotten use to the wild chatter of both boys at every meal. The silence was almost becoming deafening to the point of driving him really crazy. He needed to say something.

"Daniel , tell your mom about your soccer game Friday," he tried. "Tell her about tryouts. He made goalie," Nathan smiled proudly.

"That's really wonderful, Daniel," Haley said trying to be supportive. She had to try something to gain the little boy's trust.

Daniel sighed, placing a huge piece of meat into his mouth and then he began speaking."I made first string," he offered reluctantly. "I have a game coming up next weekend. It's the first game of the new season," he mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"Daniel!," Nathan yelled."That's rude and you know it. We don't talk with our mouths full of food," he warned giving his son a look to show he wasn't going to put up with this much longer.

Daniel eyed his father defiantly. He was never a disobedient child but tonight he was being overly rude and disrespectful. He didn't like being thrust into this new situation. It sucked so hard.

Haley didn't know why, but she felt the need to step in. She couldn't remember her life here, but for some reason she got the distinct feeling that this wasn't the first time she was caught between these two. It was very clear that Nathan and Daniel shared several traits, all of them which seemed to be quite stubborn and explosive.

"It's okay," she quickly intervened. "He's just a little sloppy," she smiled taking a dinner towel and wiping around Daniel's mouth. "There, all better buddy," she said warmly.

Both Nathan and Daniel stared at her as if she'd grown another head. What the heck? Nathan could almost choke on his next bite in surprise watching her take to motherhood like an old pro. This was so strange.

"How about you help me with the dishes tonight, Daniel. It'll give us some time to talk."

"Sure," he agreed reluctantly."But I get an extra big piece of cake for dessert," he bargained smartly.

"Deal," Haley agreed trying to find some middle ground for herself and Daniel.

"I want a big piece of cake, momma," Matty whined pathetically giving her the best puppy dog look he could muster.

Nathan and Haley both broke into laughter almost forgetting the awkward feeling surrounding them for most the dinner.

"We'll see," Haley smiled. "I think we can work it out," she winked at a smiling Matty.

"Nuh uh, I only get the big piece because I'm helping with the dishes, squirt," Daniel explained to his little brother.

"But momma said I can," Matty teased triumphantly.

"How about we all get big pieces. Special occasion and all," Haley suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Nathan added surprisingly showing a strong united front with Haley.

"Let's clean the table, boys," He said. "Haley, you sit and we'll bring the dessert in."

Haley smiled thankfully watching as the three men cleared the table. Truth be told she was exhausted. The day had been long and emotional and all she wanted to do was climb into the bed and sleep.

"Look momma!," Matty shouted happily as Nathan carried the beautifully dcorated cake in. Daniel followed closely behind with his arms full of plates and forks.

"I see. That's a really pretty cake."

"I helped too, momma," he laughed.

"Oh you did," Haley tickled his belly to which he continued to laugh.

"Yeah, you really helped carrying all of the napkins," Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Well, I did," Matty replied not understanding. The sarcasm went way over his little six year old head.

"That's ok baby. You did a great job," she complimented the little boy. "Wow, look at this," Haley said looking at Nathan place the layer cake down on the table in front of her.

"Ok guys, who gets the first piece?," he asked cutting into the sugary treat. Both boys started yelling and raising their hands trying to convince Nathan they were deserving. He smiled knowingly realizing the boys would fight tooth and nail to be the first one getting dessert. Without even thinking he passed the first plate to Haley watching her face light up in surprise.

"Momma gets the first piece," he winked flirtatiously.

Haley blushed from head to toe, bending her head down so that he couldn't see her red face.

"Thanks," she whispered picking up the fork and taking a few small bites of cake. "This is really good," she spoke. "Did you make it?," She faced Nathan.

"I didn't make it. Store bought. You didn't marry some great chef, unfortunately," he joked. "Sorry," Nathan laughed.

"That's ok," Haley smiled kindly. "It's delicious."

"It is very good, daddy," Matty jumped in. Nathan and Haley looked at him before they both burst out in laughter again. The little boy had a way with breaking any tension in the room. Matthew's face was fully covered in icing. He looked like he had dunked his whole face into the entire piece of cake sitting on his plate.

"Seriously squirt, you're such a mess," Daniel piped in shaking his head.

An hour later they were all watching some stupid Charlie Brown cartoon airing on tv that night. Matty was curled up next to Haley on the sofa while Nathan relaxed in the lazy boy and Daniel laid spread out across the carpet on the floor.

If they always shared moments like these then Haley could used to it. It wasn't exactly familiar yet, but it felt safe, and it felt real, and it felt like home. What more could a girl really ask for.

Her memory of the kids, and of Nathan was nonexistent. She felt like a girl living in someone else's world. Maybe not a familiar world, but a pretty awesome one. The boys were great. But Nathan, she wasn't so sure. Her feelings about him were iffy, but Haley was sure she would figure that out eventually.

She smiled down at Matty, who cheerfully watched the TV. Looking up he met Haley's eyes and he smiled his own happy smile. They only had a mom for a few hours, but the little boy was loving how it felt to have a mother. All of his little six years on earth, it had only been him, his brother Daniel, and their dad. Having the maternal influence in his life made him feel something completely different. He knew what it was to have the unwavering support of a father, but nothing could ever fill the hole in his heart that he felt in life without a mom. Hearing his friends or classmates talk about their mothers had always been rough on Matty. He never had a story or a memory to add. He was often left feeling isolated and alone during those times. Haley was perfect and the little boy couldn't be happier sitting next to her watching a cartoon.

She was amazing. And he was thrilled to have her in their life.

**Up next- First full day into new life. And Brooke enters! What will she think? Stay tuned!**


	10. Rise And Shine

**Got a pm asking if Nathan would torture Haley close to what happened in the movie Overboard, and the answer to that is, no! I wanted to take a different approach to Haley interacting with the boys, a more positive loving role since I'm not writing the boys to be complete brats(like they are in the actual movie). Haley becoming their mother is the slow catalyst of changing her. Hope that answers any questions.**

**Anyway enjoy the next chapter! And please review!**

**Rise and Shine**

Nathan woke up the next morning feeling wiped. He had been fully emotional and drained and he was looking forward to letting things ease into a more settled place. It wasn't exactly hard like he had expected initially, but lying to keep this woman here took it's toll whether he wanted it to or not.

After getting the boys all settled into bed and after a few bedtime stories, Haley once again voiced that she would be more comfortable sleeping on the couch. He didn't give her any flack for it because truth be told he wasn't exactly comfortable sleeping next to her. Things may have been pleasant during dinner, but sleeping together in the same bed put things on a whole other level that neither felt comfortable with right now.

He did his usual dragging towards the boys from across the hall and was shockingly surprised to see both of the boys beds made and neither one was in sight. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right before he heard laughter coming from downstairs in the kitchen.

He made his way down wondering what the heck was going. Nathan entered where he saw both boys laughing and Haley smiling as she flipped another pancake atop the stove. She looked completely comfortable and at home making the kids breakfast. She looked so sexy and hot with her hair all bundled into a mess on top of her head. But he couldn't be thinking such things about her. So not appropriate. He found he was beginning to get angry at his ridiculous thoughts.

"Hey sleepyhead," Haley smiled once she took notice of him standing in the walkway of the kitchen."You hungry?," She questioned happily. What the hell?

"Just coffee," he said, his voice sounding scratchy and deep and sexy. Holy hell where did that come from.

The boys snickered watching their dad plop lazily into the lifted chairs sitting next to the island in their kitchen. He was never a morning person but he looked positively horrid, like death warmed over. Their father was a darn mess.

Haley placed a fresh mug of coffee down in front of him and then a steaming plate of blueberry pancakes a few seconds later.

"Eat," she quietly demanded."You need your strength. I'll get you some syrup," she chirped pleasantly going over to the refrigerator. She was already learning some of their eating habits and the boys didn't like syrup on their pancakes.

"I don't want it," he said pushing the food away from him. "I said I wasn't hungry," he said a bit annoyed." Only coffee," he reinterated.

She glared at him feeling herself get a little irritated as well. He was so grumpy this morning. And while her memory was gone and she couldn't remember if this was the norm for him, she did know that she didn't deserve his attitude. She only was being nice.

"You still need to eat," she simply said as she began cleaning up the space around her. She wasn't going to indulge Nathan in his little hissy fit. She could already feel the angry steam belowing off of him.

The boys hadn't said a word, both seemingly taking note of the tension between the two adults in the room. Better stay quiet before they turned that wrath toward the two little innocent kids in the room. That tended to happen when the adults got mad.

They watched Nathan stubbornly stab a few pancakes and place them in his mouth. They had never seen their dad actually give in to instructions and do something someone asked of him so easily. This was definitely new. Deciding they better leave well enough alone, the boys finished what was left of their own breakfast before running to retrieve their back packs and coats.

"We can walk dad," Daniel informed him. "It's only a few blocks, right squirt?," he asked Matty.

The little boy nodded eagerly to which Nathan flicked his hand to let them know that it was ok. He usually drove them on most mornings but there were some occasions when they would walk to school on their own.

"Bye momma," Matty ran toward Haley wrapping his little arms around her body. "Can you pick me up from school?," He asked happily.

"I sure can, baby," she bent down to hug him better. "I'll see you later."

Even though Daniel was warming to her, he still wasn't completely comfortable calling her mom, but he did initiate giving her a big hug before walking toward the door.

The gesture seemed to surprise Haley, but she hugged him tightly kissing him atop his little head.

"You have a good day Daniel and watch out for your brother, ok."

"Ok," he whispered before him and Matty left to make their way to school. It felt so weird having a mom see them off in the morning. It was usually just them and their dad, but now Haley was there too. It was definitely going to take some time to get used to.

Nathan still sat there quietly picking at his plate as Haley went back to cleaning the few dishes around her. Then suddenly he surprised her with his not so nice remark.

"Next time don't treat me like a child in front of the boys," he grunted angrily." I said that I wasn't hungry. So I'm not hungry," he grumbled miserably. He then pushed the plate of breakfast angrily away from him. The last thing he wanted was food right now.

She felt a bolt of frustration hit her as she immediately turned around to face him. She was clearly ready to pounce on him in defense of herself. He wasn't gonna treat her like that now- or ever. She lifted her chin in the air defiantly before giving her own words.

"Well then don't act like such a child and I won't treat you that way," she snarled before slamming out of the kitchen and leaving him alone to sulk in misery.

Haley stalked down the long hallway towards the bathroom hurrying through the door. She felt her eyes welling with tears and she had no clue why. Maybe it was just because she just wanted to do something nice for him. But there he was nearly biting her head off and being a complete ass. Whatever, the dumb jerk. See if she cared, she huffed to herself staring in the mirror at her tear stained face. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She wasn't going to cry anymore.

Nathan sat in the kitchen rubbing his temples trying to soothe the oncoming migraine. He was feeling like a dick for snapping at her when she had been so kind. He didn't exactly mean to blow a gasket, but he needed to maintain his distance away from Haley. It was not like she was his freaking wife for real. Whatever, screw her, he thought angrily.

Getting up he walked toward the bathroom stalling his movements. He stood in front of the door for a few minutes contemplating his next move. After debating, he then proceeded to successfully talk himself out of knocking on the door and apologizing. He sighed heavily deciding he'd make it up to her later somehow. Right now he had to get to the office before Lucas complained about him not pulling his weight in their company.

Taking a really quick shower and throwing on his usual casual clothes, he quickly left the house jumping into his SUV. Work was calling and he'd deal with the Haley issue later.

The minute he stepped into the office he saw Brooke standing there holding Suzanna. She was in the door way taking to his brother and she didn't exactly look happy. He was sure Lucas would be shopping later today for the biggest diamond money could buy just to appease her. Nathan didn't have time for their drama so he sneaked passed slipping unnoticed into his office.

_Tap tap_

Brooke knocked on the door a few minutes later.

"Nathan," she said. Her face looked serious and inquisitive.

Nathan guessed his sneaking tactics needed work because apparently he was spotted.

"What do you want Brooke?," he asked. "I'm busy."

"Whose your fav sister in law?," she suddenly asked.

"You're my only sister in law, Brooke," he rolled his eyes.

"Well naturally," she smiled. "But admit I would still be your favorite regardless," she smiled.

"True," he laughed."What did you do with my fav girl?," he asked noticing she was no longer holding Suzanna.

"Eh, I sent her on her way. Girl was getting to be a real pain," she joked. "No, seriously though, she's out in the lobby driving her daddy crazy. Serves him right after 27 hours in labor."

"Never letting that go, huh?," Nathan laughed.

"Hell no! Your brother owes me diamonds for life after pushing out his big headed daughter.I'll never let him forget it.I literally screamed that he was never touching me again. God knows that didn't last long," she joked. "Who could blame me? I have a hella fine husband. The man is hot," she sighed dreamily.

Nathan frowned in disgust lifting his hand advising her to stop immediately.

"Seriously TMI Brooke. I do not want to hear about your sex life or how hot you think my jackass brother is," he said. "Yuck!," he shook off feeling completely creeped out. "So what brings you by this lovely place of business?," he said trying to change the subject. "Let me guess, you were out shopping. Needed the credit cards," he smirked.

"You know me all too well," she laughed."But it's not why I stopped by.I came to see you my dear brother in law."

"Me?," Nathan questioned. "What could you possibly want?," he suspiciously asked quirking his eyes.

"Well Lucas filled me in last night on all of your grand plans to trick this Holly woman in your life.I mean pretending she is your wife. And what about the boys Nate? You're going to scar them for life. This will not end well for any of you ," she advised wisely.

"Her name is Haley," he corrected.

"Like it matters.C'mon Nate, this is not you. Putting Daniel and Matty in this screwed up situation.I thought you were better then this," she shook her head sadly.

"I am!," He practically yelled. "I didn't plan on this Brooke.I went to that hospital just to see her. I don't even know how or why this even happened. The next thing I know is that I'm bringing her home with this huge lie that she's my wife and the mother to my kids. I'm going crazy Brooke and it's only been one day.I don't know what I was thinking," he confessed pitifully.

"You need to fix it Nathan- before it's too late. Don't let this lie hang around your neck, around the boys neck. Don't let them fall in love with a mother that doesn't even belong to them. Tell her the truth and stop this craziness that you somehow got yourself tangled up in."

"The boys are going to hate me, Brooke," he admitted sadly. "How could I do this to them?," he sighed.

"They won't, Nathan. Besides, it's better now than later. They'll be upset- but at least they haven't fallen in love with her."

Nathan wasn't so sure about that as he listened to Brooke. He was pretty sure that Matty had fallen in love with Haley the minute he set eyes on her yesterday evening.

"Don't let this fear hold you back from doing the right thing- the only thing."

"Ok," he finally agreed."Tonight, I'll do it. I'll tell her the truth."

**Will Nathan come clean? Stay tuned.**


	11. To Tell The Truth

**Hello! Hello! Hello! I'm not getting many reviews and that's ok. I'm just happy people are reading regardless. I do want to shout out to ****NALEY23alwaysforever though. You've been my one consistent reviewer and I appreciate it. I will not abandon the story, it will be finished. Anyway, happy reading!**

**To Tell The Truth**

After a long day at work, Nathan made the 20 minute drive home prepared to tell Haley the truth. It wasn't exactly a science to this, but he found himself rehearsing what he was going to say once he got home.

This was not going to be good. He knew that she was going to be upset. And lord knows how Daniel and Matty would react to the whole thing.

He walked through the door of his home and was immediately hit with the smells of sage and chicken wafting through the air. She was sitting on the carpet with both boys going over homework and laughing as Matty told her some lame knock knock joke.

He watched oddly intrigued over it all. She seemed to fall seamlessly into the role of motherhood. That made Nathan feel so weird seeing her be so kind and attentive to the boys. It was like Haley was meant to be a mother. It was her destiny.

She stared at the latest math problem on Daniel's paper before she started explaining how to solve it. Daniel seemed to pick it up rather quickly because he and Haley were giving each other high fives a few seconds later. Both smiled proudly for a job well done as they moved on to the next problem.

Math wasn't exactly Daniel's best subject, but with Haley explaining it to him, things seem to become easier, more simple. She was an excellent teacher.

"Hey," he said not really wanting to interrupt the moment. But Nathan knew he had to do this before he lost the nerve. Seeing her be so motherly to the boys had the small bit confidence he had built up falling away, but he knew that Brooke was right. He needed to tell the truth before it was too late. Things wouldn't be as complicated, it had only been one day.

"S'up dad," Daniel waved barely acknowledging him before continuing his homework.

Matty waved with his usual exuberance as he too was focused on his spelling.

"Hey," Haley said back. She then got up from the floor and walked toward the kitchen to check on dinner.

Nathan followed her into the kitchen needing a minute alone.

"I was a jerk and I'm sorry," he started.

"Sorry?," she asked. "For what?," she wondered.

"About earlier this morning. I shouldn't have bitten your head off like that. It was very nice of you to make us breakfast. I really appreciate all that you're doing for us, Haley."

"It's no big whoop, Nathan. I like doing things for the boys. It makes me really happy taking care of them. Besides, didn't I always do this sorta thing for you guys?," she asked confused.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, no."

Haley quirked her eyes becoming more confused.

"What?," she said with a cute giggle.

"It's just - can we talk alone?," He said. "I really need to talk to you. After the boys are asleep."

"Sure. But you can tell me now if you want to," Haley smiled cheerfully.

"Now?," he wondered aloud. No, he couldn't tell her now with the boys sitting a mere two feet away from them. They needed some privacy so he could literally turn her world upside down.

"Just spit it out," she laughed completely unaware of what Nathan had to say.

"Ok, spit it out," he repeated. "What I have to tell you is..."

"Momma!, momma!, momma!," Matty ran into the kitchen interrupting. "I did it," he exclaimed lifting his paper for her to see.

"Wow, baby. You did. I'm so proud of you. You're the smartest first grader I know," she said joyously.

"Really?," Matty beamed at her.

"Of course you are, buddy," Haley winked.

"I really am," he screamed running back towards the family room to tell Daniel.

"Are you ok?," She asked seeing him struggle. "What's the matter?," She asked as she lifted something from the oven.

Nathan's eyes bugged out as he watched the delicious dish come into view.

"Is that sage and onion dressing?," He asked suddenly.

"Yep," she said coolly. "Dinner will be ready in two minutes," she smiled placing the dish down.

"I love that! That's my favorite," he whispered surprised to see his childhood obsessed food.

"It is?," She turned to face him. "I found the recipe cards and thought I would give it a try. Is it ok?," She wondered.

He nodded his head. He was really speechless in that moment.

"It was my favorite as a kid. The recipe belongs to my mom. When I was old enough she made those recipe cards for me - said I should give them to my wife someday. That maybe she could make me sage and onion dressing to my little heart was content. It's like a running joke in this family," he told her.

"Oh!," She exclaimed. "Well I must've made it all the time then," she said. "Good thing I found it," She smiled. "Boys, dinner!," She yelled.

Both came running to get their seats at the table. They couldn't wait to eat the wonderful smelling dinner. Nathan couldn't deny himself food now, because she had literally walked into his mind and fixed the one thing he could never turn down, his mother's stuffing.

"You should sit," she said seeng him still standing in a daze.

He sat down at the head of the table watching as Haley placed the stuffing down and then a glorious looking roast chicken and green bean salad. The boys immediately went to work filing up their plates. She had fixed them but two meals, but they already knew she was a great cook and looked forward to eating this amazing dinner.

"Hmm, this is really good, momma," Matty said chowing down on his salad.

"You're like the best cook ever," Daniel added as he too munched down on a piece of roast chicken.

Nathan smiled deciding he needed to give her a compliment as well. It was only right.

"Don't tell my mother that I said this because I will totally deny it - but you may have passed her in the stuffing department," he said lifting the dish and filling his plate with even more of the tasty stuffing. It was so delicious.

"Thanks," Haley blushed shyly. "So did you still want to talk to me later?," she asked trying to pull the focus away from her. The attention was embarrassing Haley and she felt so shy listening to all of their wonderful compliments.

"Uhh, yeah ok," he said even though the nerve he built up was slowly slipping away. He was being a freaking coward.

"Ok," she agreed continuing to eat her dinner in silence.

After dinner and some tv, they had gotten the boys ready for bed. Haley stood in the bathroom helping Matty brush his teeth while Nathan tucked Daniel into bed.

"Momma, can I stay up a bit longer?," Matty asked. She nearly fell for it finding herself unable to deny that adorable face. The little boy had a way of pulling at her heartstrings.

"You need your rest, buddy. That way you can grow up to be big and strong like your daddy," She said without even realizing she was complimenting Nathan. "Little boys need their sleep," she pouted making him laugh as she walked him to bed.

"Goodnight momma," he said yawning as he began falling asleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow.

"Night baby," she whispered kissing his head and turning out the lights.

She walked towards Nathan's room seeing him sit bedside with his head hanging down. She wondered what was so heavy on his mind tonight seeing that this was the millionth time he seemed so far away and distant. She had noticed before dinner, during dinner, and even after dinner when they were watching tv with the boys.

"Nathan," she said interrupting him from his thoughts. "Sorry," she apologized seeing him jump slightly. Haley had startled him a bit with her sudden presence.

"That's ok. Come in," he waved his hand. This had to be done no matter how hard Nathan knew it was going to be.

She walked in hesitantly taking a seat next to him on the bed. She waited patiently to see what had him so stressed out tonight.

"Tell me what's wrong," she started when he remained quiet. "I know something is wrong.I could see it all night, especially during dinner. Tell me, Nathan."

"It's just that I feel really bad," he admitted to her.

"Bad? Why, what did you do that was so bad? I don't understand."

He was confusing her.

"I did something- something so wrong, and now I don't know how to fix it. Things are so complicated..."

"Is this about work?," she incorrectly guessed. "Because I'm sure that whatever it is you'll figure it out and fix it," she confidently said.

"No, not work. I- I..." He looked into her trusting brown eyes. They were filled with so much concern that it made him feel that much worse.

She touched his shoulder lightly trying to comfort him while he seemed to struggle with whatever it is that he wanted to say to her.

Nathan couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make his lips form the words 'it was all a lie'.

"Please tell me," she pleaded becoming more and more concerned. He was starting to scare her now. "It can't be that bad, Nathan. Things always seem so much worse then they actually are, I promise."

Not really, he found himself thinking. This was bad and if Haley really knew what lie he was trying to reveal to her, no way would she be happy about it. Judging from prior experience, Nathan knew what a firecracker she could be and he doubted she would brush any of it off once she knew the full truth of what he had done.

And in that moment Nathan made up the most ridiculous lie he could think of. He couldn't bring himself to reveal the truth. What was another small lie in the grand scheme of things, right?

"It's your birthday," he blurted out unexpectantly.

"What?," She giggled not expecting that. "Today?"

"Yeah, I totally forgot with everything that's been going on. I've just been so worried about you lately with your health and everything. I didn't even get you a gift," he admitted trying to put on his best embarrassed face just to sell the lie as truth.

"Oh. Nathan it's ok," she flagged off. "I don't care. I mean what woman really wants to celebrate the day she's getting older. Surely, not me. It's fine."

"Still, you're my wife. I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"That's ok. Besides, spending the evening with you and the boys- it's the best gift any girl could ever ask for," She admitted with a smile.

"I'll make it up to you, somehow," he promised.

"Okay. Whatever we do- it'll be great," Haley said.

"How about I take you and the boys out to a nice restaurant this weekend. We could have dinner and just relax and be a family," he suggested.

"I'd like that Nathan," she said with a bright smile. "It sounds great."

"Ok, this weekend. Me, you, and the boys," he smiled. "We'll spend a night on the town and it will be awesome."

She nodded smiling, while squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Happy Birthday Hales," he said kissing her on the cheek softly.

It didn't escape her that he had called her 'Hales' while wishing her a happy birthday. She placed her hand on her cheek, giving him a shy smile.

"Thanks," She replied.


	12. Meeting My FamilyAgain?

**Hey guys. My plan for this story was to update pretty frequently until chapter 20 and that's still the plan but I'm a little sick and may be in the hospital for a few days. I'm not completely sure but I'll still try and update. Anyway enjoy this chapter! And please review!**

**Meeting My Family...Again?**

After getting settled into a routine with Haley, Nathan had decided it was time to 'reintroduce' her to the family. She had been nervous all day about it. If she couldn't remember Nathan or the children, what luck did she have with remembering her extended family? It was all one big blur to her right now.

How was she supposed to meet these people that she had absolutely no memory of. Nathan had given her a quick rundown of his brother Lucas, and his wife Brooke. He had talked seemingly for hours about his little niece Suzanna, and how she was the first girl to be born in their family, and how she was the light of everyone's life. She could hardly contain her excited to meet them all, but she was a completeball of nerves under the smile currently paced on her face. She prayed that she didn't say something completely stupid. She also prayed they liked her, well of course they had to. Nathan and her had been married for years, right.

She stood next to Nathan looking at the beautiful house in their view. It was gorgeous, much like their home.

The boys ran down the driveway, always excited about seeing their and aunt Brooke gave the best presents and they loved visiting their house, not to mention they got to see their favorite cousin Suzanna.

"You ready?," he asked.

"Yes," she answered even though she wasn't so sure in that moment. "Let's do it."

They walked down the long driveway, Nathan suddenly grabbing for her hand and squeezing it in comfort.

Haley looked down at the adjoined hands, smiling in relief when she saw him give her a warm smile. This would be a breeze .

Truth be told, he was as nervous as she was. He had went through this whole mess with Brooke over the phone. She bitched him and Lucas out saying that she would not ever be a part of this lie, and that they were both crazy for actually believing this would work. It was not a fun conversation to say the least. Brooke could bring the pain when she wanted to and both Scott brothers knew better then to test Brooke Scott. Girl didn't play around when she was pissed off.

When they walked through the door, Nathan immediately noticed his brother and Brooke huddled in the corner having a hushed conversation. The boys were already sitting on the floor playing blocks with Suzanna while she gurgled happily.

"I'll introduce you," he stuttered. God please let this day go right, he silently prayed.

Haley nodded watching him walk over toward his brother and sister in law. She went over to sit with the kids feeling best when she was around them. The boys could always make her smile regardless of the situation.

"Are you two still arguing?," he asked pulling them both into the dining room away from Haley. "This has got to stop guys. Please," Nathan begged.

He hated seeing his brother and sister in law at odds. They had been together so long, and in all these years this was the first time ever that Nathan could remember seeing them disagree about anything. His brother and Brooke had never even had a small spat- so this was unusual. Nathan felt bad that he was at the center of their first real disagreement.

"She's not going for this," Lucas huffed frustrated. "I don't know what to do," he admitted.

Brooke glared at Lucas before suddenly turning her death rays on him.

"I will not do this," she said. Her voice was beginning to raise in anger and Nathan was worried Haley would overhear them. "This is not right. That poor girl doesn't even know who she is," Brooke ranted. "You need to go tell her," she angrily said.

"Please Brooke," he begged pathetically. "I need you to go along with this. If you can't do this for me or any other reason, think of the boys."

"Oh no Nathan Scott. Don't you dare pull that on me. I am thinking of the boys. I seem to be the only one. I warned you this would hurt them but did you listen," she further bitched. "Whatever, when this backfires on all of you, and it will- don't say that I didn't warn the both of you idiots. I have to check on dinner," she said stalking out of the room.

"Well, this is going to be a joy," Lucas sarcastically said rubbing his head.

"Yep. I just hope that she can keep it together through dinner. Just one dinner."

"Oh my god!," Brooke laughed some time later as they sat together after dinner. "Seriously, Haley that is just freaking hilarious," she continued laughing as Haley told her the story of Daniel nearly walking in on her in the bathroom. The poor boy looked traumatized.

They were all sitting in the family room having an after dinner drink while the kids were watching some cartoon on tv. The night had took an unexpected turn for the better once Brooke and Haley begin to talk.

Brooke seemed to be in love with Haley after only spending a few moments with her. From that moment on they seemed to be 'BFFs' talking about everything from the kids to those stubborn knob head husbands of theirs.

Nathan couldn't believe it considering a few hours ago Brooke was ready to blow this whole thing out of the water. He guessed that was just the affect Haley had on people. She had this way of getting anyone to love her. Her and Brooke had already made plans to go shopping later on in the week. Lord knows that was the last thing he needed, another Brooke in his life. But Haley seemed to enjoy Brooke and vice versa. How could he really complain?

"I'm telling you, Haley. Suzanna won't even let me sleep. She has Lucas totally wrapped around her chubby little fingers. The girl is spoiled rotten. I curse the day she becomes a teenager," Brooke joked.

"Sounds familiar," Haley laughed. Matty sorta had her wrapped around his fingers as well. Haley could never deny him.

"We so need our girls day. I'm talking mani pedis, full body massages, the works," Brooke smiled. "And all on our pitiful husbands," she said patting Lucas affectionately on the arm.

"That sounds good to me," Haley agreed thrilled at the prospect of being pampered. Being a mother was hard work.

Both Scott men looked deathly afraid seeing Haiey fit right into the Brooke flow of things. They could already foresee many of credit card bill debt on the horizon. Brooke was a mad woman when it came to shopping.

"So I'm going to call you tomorrow. We need to get all of the plans set in motion and then we are good to go."

"Yes! Sounds like a plan," Haley confirmed as they were leaving to return home.

Brooke wrapped her arms around her, giving Nathan the thumbs up making sure that Haley didn't see. Well this was certainly a change.

"You guys be safe," she said. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Haley repeated.

Nathan had Matty in his arms as he reached out to his brother to give him a pound. The sleeping little boy made it difficult but he was able to manage.

"See you later, bro," Nathan said.

"Yeah, you guys be safe," Lucas said. "Night Haley, night Daniel."

"Bye," Haley waved before reaching out to grab Daniel's hand and lead him to the car. Nathan and Matty were trailing close behind her.

"That wasn't so bad," Nathan said as they drove home. "Brooke seemed to like you."

"Well, why wouldn't she?," she questioned. "We have been in laws for a while," she smiled watching the scenery pass her by.

"I guess so," he whispered. "Still, I'm glad things went good. You have a day of shopping all planned- so that is good."

"I can't wait," Haley giggled looking at him. He had never seen her so animated, but he liked it.

They arrived home a mere twenty minutes later and Haley led Daniel straight to his bedroom to help him change into his PJs. Both boys were exhausted and judging by Daniel's sluggish behavior, it was clear that he would soon follow a sleepy Matty to dreamland.

"Night, sport," she said kissing his head.

"Night," Daniel mumbled tiredly.

She left his room making her way towards Matty's room. She quietly crept to his door watching as Nathan changed a sleeping Matty into his PJs as the little boy continued his decent into dreamland.

"He's so cute," she said making Nathan turn around to see her standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, and he uses to get whatever he wants," he joked making Haley quietly laugh.

Nathan covered Matthew with his quilt before both made their way silently out of the room.

Haley plopped lazily onto the couch loosening the pins in her hair and kicking her shoes off. She watched as Nathan brought in two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"You trying to get me drunk?," she teased playfully.

"Why, can I get you drunk?," he asked huskily.

Haley shivered hearing the deep bass in his voice. It was sexy as all hell and Haley needed to gather her wits before she made a fool out of both of them. She cleared her throat quickly before speaking, no way could she let him in on what she was really thinking.

"No," she blushed. This wasn't embarrassing or anything.

"Ok, so a toast," he said after filling both their glasses.

"What are we toasting?," she curiously asked.

"Well, let's see. How about we toast the two amazing little boys we have. That's enough to make anyone grateful."

"That I can agree with," she smiled clinking her glass flute against his."That's really good," she said taking the bottle and filling both glasses to the rim.

"And I'm trying to get you drunk?," he laughed.

"Well it's yummy."

"Yeah. Until that moment when you're hanging over the toilet with a massive hangover."

"Slow down champ," he laughed seeing her gulp large sips of the wine.

"Sorry," she hiccuped.

Nathan could already see where this was headed. No doubt she would have a pounding headache tomorrow morning.

"I wanna dance," she whined. Standing up she nearly stumbled over the end table before Nathan caught her in his arms.

"Oops!," she giggled hysterically.

"It's ok, Hales. Maybe you should sit," he suggested.

"No, dance," she continued petulantly.

"Ok," he said standing her upright. He begin swaying around the room to their non existent music as Haley hummed softly.

"This is nice," she drunkenly said. "I like you."

He laughed listening to her drunk ramblings. Nathan was pretty sure that she wouldn't be admitting any of this if she was stone cold sober.

"You're so cute," she pinched his cheek. She continued letting her whole body rest against his as they continued to sway. It felt perfect being in his arms this way and Haley loved the feeling she got from Nathan holding her.

"And you're drunk, Hales."

"I am not," she insisted childishly. "I'm just- I'm just..."

"What? You're just what?," he asked.

"Happy," she sighed falling asleep in his arms.

He lifted her into his arms and placed her onto the couch. She was completely gone and he was sure tomorrow wouldn't exactly be pleasant for her as she fought off the affects of drinking too much wine.

After covering her body with a blanket, he just stared at her beautiful features wondering how long he could pull this con off. Someday she was bound to find out the truth but right now things were good for all of them.

He tucked the loose strands of hair from her face, watching her breathing become shallow and quiet. She was absolutely breathtaking in that almost too good to be true kind of way. And every day he found himself becoming more dependent on seeing her face, seeing her smile, hearing her laugh. What the fuck was he going to do when this all inevitably came crashing down around him?

"You make me happy too, Haley," Nathan admitted when he realized that she wouldn't hear him.


	13. Hit Or Miss

**Ok lovely readers. Next chapter up! Enjoy and review! Happy reading!**

**Hit or Miss**

"Go Daniel!," Haley screamed watching him run the bases. They were all at his tee ball game cheering him on as he kicked butt. He was by far the best one out there and Nathan had been correct in his assessment when he said that Daniel was a superstar. The boy was great, no denying it, and this was Haley's first account witnessing just how good he really was.

"Nice job, buddy!," Nathan yelled proudly.

"Alright Dan," Lucas hollered while Suzanna clapped wildly. He was pretty sure she had no idea what was actually going on but she seemed to enjoy herself anyway.

"Geez, is it just me or is it hot out here," Brooke complained adjusting her sunglasses. "Ew, and the flies," said said smacking one off of her leg.

"My girl doesn't do hot weather and bugs," Lucas said rolling his eyes.

Nathan and Haley just laughed knowing Brooke was very high maintenance and prisy when it came to the heat. Always talking about how she needed her air conditioner or fan.

"Well, maybe you should put on some actual clothes and the flies would leave you alone," Nathan suggested. Brooke had the tiniest pair of shorts on that he'd ever seen in his life.

Lucas snickered trying to cover it with a cough when Brooke glared in his direction, and Haley just shook her head at all of them. They were hilarious.

"You are so lucky that we're at a children's game, Nathan. I'm mentally lifting a finger to you right now," she huffed.

"Real mature, Davis," he said referring to her maiden name.

"You ok, buddy?," Haley asked looking at Matty who was sitting just below them on the bottom bleacher.

"Oh yes, momma," he cutely said eating his popcorn. "Momma, can I play next year when I'm old enough?," he asked.

"Of course, baby. And daddy will buy you all the sport equipment you want," Haley teased giving Nathan a knowing look.

"Really? Yeah, I can't wait," Matty cheered.

"You're so funny, Hales," he quipped. "We'll get you everything you need buddy," He told an exuberant Matty.

Nathan was thrilled Matty seemed to also be taking a interest in sports. No way would he deny him anything if he actually wanted to pursue it. Scott men were superstars in the sport world and Nathan was thrilled his boys were taking after him and Luke.

"Seriously this boy is fantastic," Lucas quipped. "He may have us beat by a mile, bro. Were we ever this good?," he wondered aloud.

"Probably not or we'd have major league careers right about now," Nathan said. "He's definitely on his way."

Daniel came running over to his own little cheering section a few minutes later. The game was over and they had won 10-2. Daniel was thrilled and he couldn't wait until the rematch when he got to kick their butt again.

"Great game Daniel," Matty smiled proudly.

"You did so good," Haley hugged him tightly.

"Did you see me out there, dad? I couldn't be stopped."

"That ol Scott charm, little man. Just like your knucklehead father and uncle," Brooke laughed. "Sus, loved it."

Suzanna giggled crazily watching her cousin sit next to her.

"I'm so proud, buddy."

"Me too," Lucas added. "Bout time you're in high school you'll be unstoppable kid."

"Let's get out of here and get some lunch," Haley suggested. "You guys wanna come? She asked Lucas and Brooke.

"Nah, we'll pass. We need to get Suzanna home for a nap. You guys enjoy and celebrate for us," Lucas said.

They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. The kids quietly chatted in the car while Haley read her magazine. They had all decided to grab a quick lunch and to eat at home. Between waking up early that morning and sitting in the sun for most of the day, everyone just wanted to get home and relax. It had been a long day.

As soon as they reached the house the boys laid out on the carpeted floor vegging out in front of the tv.

Haley busied herself cleaning the morning dishes and wiping the countertops. When she was all done she made her into the family room to see that Nathan took a que from the boys and laid his body across the couch.

She nearly laughed seeing him watch Garfield and friends with the boys. He seemed to be just as much into it as the children were - which Haley found hilarious. She guessed some men never really did growup.

"Any room for me?," She interrupted.

Nathan moved his legs, silently patting the seat next to him which Haley graciously accepted.

"Thanks," she smiled.

She sat quietly watching along with her three guys finding the whole thing surprisingly entertaining. She could easily see how Nathan was into this, it was pure comedy.

"I want to talk to you about something," Haley said breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah. What is it?," He said facing her and giving his full attention.

"I talked to the doctors that were treating me, you know the ones that I was with when you found me."

"Ok..."

"They want me to come in tomorrow for a re-evaluation. Just some standard tests. Nothing major."

"Do you think that's a good idea, Hales?," He asked nervously.

"I don't know. I keep thinking about it- what if it helps me get my memory back. I can remember- you, the boys. I can remember it all. Our life together," she whispered trying not to let the boys hear. She was very fearful that her memories would never come back despite what the doctor said.

"I guess. If it's what you want," He said knowing she had no memory of them hidden or otherwise.

"I do, Nathan. I want my life back and that means remembering, the good, the bad, and the ugly. I want it all."

"I'll go with you," he said.

"You can't. You have work tomorrow. I'll be fine."

"Maybe so, but I want to go. When you're the co-owner of your own business you get to call out every so often. It's one of the many perks of being your own boss," He laughed. "I'll call Lucas and tell him that I'll be a little late tomorrow. He won't care when I tell him that I'm going with you to the hospital."

"Are you sure?," She asked.

"Positive," he answered gently rubbing his hand across her cheek. "I'm going. Let me do this for you, ok."

"Ok," she agreed with a huge smile. She felt bold in that moment going to peck his lips in their very first kiss. It was short and sweet but unexpected for the both of them.

Nathan sat stunned as was Haley. They had never shared more them a few affectionate kisses on the cheek and this was very different, it was more.

Haley didn't know if it was mere appreciation for him being so sweet or was it the feelings she was starting to feel towards him. Whatever it was, this was definitely new in their blossoming relationship.

"Sorry," she immediately blushed tomato red, looking nervously down at her hands.

"It's ok. I'm not complaining," he winked deciding he needed to let her off the hook. The kiss may have shocked him but he loved that she seemed to be taking the initiative to move things between them in the forward direction.

The next day they sat in the crowded waiting room waiting for Dr. Smith to call them. Both felt the nerves coursing through their systems for different reasons.

Haley felt a hopelessness setting in and Nathan felt as if he were standing on the edge of a cliff and that someone would push him off at any given moment.

The nurse called Haley's name after waiting nearly and hour and both walked nervously toward the examine room where Dr. Smith was waiting.

"Hello Haley," the doctor greeted. "Nathan," he said surprised. "I'm happy to see you again. I thought for sure it would just be Haley today. Glad to see you here supporting her."

"Hi ya doing doctor," he greeted with a handshake. "I just wanted to be here to support my wife."

Haley remained quiet inquisitively looking at the pictures on the wall. She didn't know what she would do if the doctor couldn't help her and she tried her hardest to stay positive no matter how bad things seemed.

"Ok, let's get started," he said taking his seat behind the desk in front of Haley and Nathan. "I want to run some cat scans on you, Haley. I would like to keep a monthly report monitoring your brain activity and how it changes month to month."

Haley nodded quietly trying to take it all in.

"Have you had any flashes or touches of memory since you've been back home?," He asked.

"No, not really. Is that normal doctor?," she wondered

"Well, the answer is two fold Haley. You ask if it's normal and I guess the answer would be, yes and no. Patients that are often struck with this type of thing progress at their own speed. The timetable can last anywhere from a day to forever in some cases. There is a lot we still don't know about amnesia. In your case we won't ever know if your memories will come to be as you once knew. I don't want to sugarcoat things for you Haley, but there is a slim possibility that the memories you once had are gone forever."

"Forever?," Nathan jumped in. "Are you saying that she may never remember?," he asked concerned. He may have cultivated the lie she was living, but knowing that she would never really heal had him reeling from the full brunt of guilt one person could feel.

"Its possible. But we can't predict future things with amnesia patients. We tend to play their diagnosis one day at a time," Dr. Smith said.

"I'm never going to get better. I'm never going to remember my family, my babies," she whispered tearfully thinking of Daniel and Matty. This sounded useless and she knew this would happen somewhere in her heart. She was expecting this bad news.

Nathan felt his heart break hearing the quiet realization setting in her voice. He could see the pain in her eyes and he wanted to do whatever it was that he had to do to fix it.

"Haley, stop it. You don't know that. You heard Dr. Smith. You just need some time and patience. Believe me," he comforted. "We'll be ok, baby," he hugged her.

"Nathan's right, Haley. We never know. I don't want you to feel hopeless or believe that you won't get better. Life for you will be different, no doubt, but with the love of your family I believe this little bump in the road will be a distant memory sometime in the very near future. Just be positive."

Haley wiped the tears away from her eyes trying to be positive. No matter how much reassurance she was receiving from Dr. Smith and more importantly Nathan, she couldn't wrap her mind around the realization that she may never recover fully from this horrible tragedy.

There was absolutely nothing she could do about it. In that moment of realization she concluded that the very best thing for her would be to just move forward and live. Smiling tearfully into Nathan's eyes, she knew that with him and the boys her life would be great. It wouldn't be the same, but at least she was with the people she loved- that loved her. They would see her through this rough time, and yes, maybe life would be different, but still good, happy. And that was good enough for her.


	14. The More Things Change

**Next chapter up! Happy reading! And review, review, review!**

**NALEY23alwaysforever- Nigel and Lydia will return at some point. I haven't forgotten about them.**

**The More Things Change**

It was now Saturday night and Haley stood in the bathroom applying her lipstick. She was wearing a new dress that she bought during her shopping trip with Brooke earlier this week. It was a navy blue off the shoulder dress that fit Haley to perfection. She looked down at herself wondering if maybe she over did the whole ensemble. With much convincing from Brooke she had dolled herself up completely for this dinner. Maybe she should change, she found herself thinking. The outfit was a bit much for a casual family dinner.

Nathan walked into the bathroom a few minutes later halting when he saw her standing in the mirror fooling with the curls in her hair.

He blew out a low whistle startling Haley in the progress.

"Wow," he said. "You look- wow," he stammered. She was absolutely gorgeous- not that she wasn't always beautiful, because she was, but tonight she looked beyond the scope of her usual beauty. It was on a whole other level. She was perfect.

Haley blushed her usual shade of red, nervously fidgeting at the sexy smile on his face.

"It's not too much?," she asked.

Nathan shook his head no, still staring at her completely mesmerized. "Not too much. You look amazing, Hales," he complimented.

"Thanks. And you look... wow too," she giggled girlishly. He was wearing black slacks with a collared blue button down shirt that complimented his deep blue eyes to perfection.

"You ready to get of of here?," he asked kindly.

"Yep, all ready. The boys all ready?," she asked checking her face once more in the mirror.

"Ready and anxious to go. Matty is nearly jumping out of his skin with excitement. He's thrilled at the prospect of a family dinner on the town."

She laughed grabbing her clutch and flipping the light switch. She was just as excited as Matty seemed to be, but she coaxed herself into remaining calm.

"Let's go," she said grabbing for his hand. He smiled joyfully taking her hand and walking out of the bathroom together.

"Wow, they have lobster," Daniel said looking over the wonderful selections on the menu. He loved all kinds of seafood.

They were at a restaurant that specialized in the best seafood tree hill had to offer, the Cafe' Blue on the waterfront.

"Eww," Matty scrunched his nose in disgust. "I don't like lobster."

"Well, you don't have to get lobster, baby," Haley kissed his cheek.

"Get whatever you want, bud," Nathan encouraged.

"Pizza!," he said cheerfully.

"There is no pizza, idiot," Daniel said rolling his eyes.

"Daniel!," Haley chastised gently. "He doesn't know. Be nice to your brother," she said.

"Fine, sorry," he mumbled going back to reading his menu.

Nathan sat quietly inwardly smiling at Haley's way of handling the boys without some huge blow up. She was such a natural at motherhood and found himself very thankful for it.

Dinner arrived some time later and they all found the self laughing at another one of Matty's lame jokes. The jokes never seemed to be overly funny but Matty had the quirkiest way of telling them and he would often be cracking up himself before ever getting the joke fully out. It was hilariously funny.

"I was thinking about a camping trip sometime soon," Nathan revealed. The boys loved being outdoors and anytime they could they would pack themselves up and spend the weekend outdoors.

"We can even drag uncle Luke along," he told the boys.

"Yes, I can't wait," Daniel added. "I'm going to catch so much fish this time."

"Me too!," Matty said excitedly."Are you going, momma?," he asked suddenly feeling sad about the prospect of leaving her behind. The camping trips were usually all male and he wondered what that meant for his mom.

"I'm not going, baby," she smiled trying to reassure him. "Momma doesn't like sleeping in those stinky woods," she joked tickling Matty. "But don't worry about momma. I'll be here with aunt Brooke and Suzanna and we'll have a good ol' girls weekend. It's ok, buddy."

"Really? Alright. I'll go, daddy," he said turning toward Nathan.

"Awesome, I'm glad to hear it. I'll get going on planning it all out."

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!," Daniel pumped his little fist.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spring the whole camping thing without talking to you about it. Are you sure it's okay? Because we could postpone it, Hales."

"No. You should go. I'm happy to see you and the boys spending time together. Nothing makes me happier, Nathan. Like I told Matty, it's fine," she promised squeezing his hand.

"Would you be totally uncomfortable if I say that I'll miss you," Nathan asked. "Because I will," he admitted.

"Nathan," she shyly blushed. "It's two days, mister. You'll be back with me before you even realize."

"Hopefully," he smiled. "You can't blame a guy though.I kinda like having you around."

She picked up her wine glass taking a sip trying to cool the heat she could feel flaming her face. She didn't want to act like a total boob, but she literally wanted to get up in the middle of the restaurant and scream in joy.

They arrived home an hour later all tired and completely full from the glorious dinner they had. It was still fairly early in the evening so the boys decided to play a few games on their Wii before bedtime arrived.

Haley smiled gleefully as she took time undressing herself and putting on some comfortable PJs for the night. As much as she loved her dress she was thankful to get those heels off of her feet and to just relax.

She took the few pins from her hair letting the curls fall completely loose and free. She shook her head gently and then begin to scrub the remaining makeup from her face and lips.

When she was done she walked carefully towards Nathan's bedroom- well their bedroom, she figured. There she saw Nathan standing there unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the chair in the room.

She wanted desperately to speak out, but she found her self in some sort of trance looking at his toned abs and muscular biceps. The boy was built and Haley had no idea how she could forget such a perfect sight. He was gorgeous and sexy- and hers?

"Haley?," He questioned seeing her just standing in the doorway.

"Haley, are you ok?," he asked when she still hadnt uttered a word."Yoo hoo!," he waved in her face, chuckling when she seemed to snap out of her trance.

"I was just..."

"Yeah?," he asked.

"Just wondering if you were coming back down?," she hurried squeaked out."You know with me and the boys," she said trying not to stare at the Adonis standing two feet in front of her. Whew, was it hot in here or what?

"Yeah, I'm too wired to sleep. I'll be down," he said. "Is that all?," he asked when she hadn't moved from her spot.

Haley slowly shook her head no, silently telling herself to move. The moment felt too heated and she needed to get out of that bedroom and quick.

"I'm going to-," she pointed towards the stairs. "I'll see you in the family room," she hurried, stumbling clumsily out of the bedroom. Once she was out in the hall, she pressed her head in relief against the wall trying to steady her breathing. She didn't quite understand what she was feeling, but the more time she spent with Nathan seemed to confuse her thoughts. He was everything that any girl could possibly dream of and she had him. Why couldn't it just be that simple for her?

The night continued peacefully when Nathan eventually parked himself beside Haley on the couch in the family room.

They spent the rest of the evening playing partners with the boys on one of their silly Wii games. Naturally Haley and Matty had won leaving Daniel to pout like a sore loser and for the mother and son to celebrate with a silly dance across the room.

"They cheated!," Daniel continued watching them dance. "I call a rematch."

"They won fair and square little man," Nathan said with a chuckle. "Maybe next time " he laughed still watching Haley and Matty acting silly.

"We won!, we won!," they both cheered.

"Oh man. You see dad? We'll never hear the end of this," he sighed.

"Aww, Daniel," Haley placated him. "You did good. Momma was so proud of you."

"Pfft," he blew. "'That doesn't help," he whined still devastated over being beat by his little brother and mom.

"Maybe next time Daniel," Matty said rubbing salt in the wound.

"Ok," Nathan cut in before the boys could turn it into a big argument. "I think it's about time for bed."

"Aww man!," Matty whined. "We were having fun."

"A bit longer dad, please?," Daniel asked. "One more game!"

"Ok guys, you heard your father. It's bedtime. Go put on your pjs and we'll be in to tuck you both into bed, ok."

They both left the room going to prepare themselves for bed as Haley and Nathan began cleaning the mess they'd all made tonight.

"So that was fun," Haley said picking up all the sofa pillows from the floor. "You totally let us win," she chuckled knowingly. Matty wasn't as skilled as Daniel was with the video games and she just well- sucked to be honest. It was clear Nathan self sabotaged himself and Daniel.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he tried not to laugh. "But don't tell Daniel," he added a few seconds after his denial. "He'll never let me hear the end of it," he chuckled.

"Secret is safe with me. But thanks. It felt good sharing that with Matty. I had fun," she smiled. "Let's go say goodnight to our boys," she said holding her hand out to him.

After making sure the boys were safely in bed they were once again sitting together on the couch watching some movie that Haley couldn't even concentrate on. All she could think about was the close proximity of her and Nathan's bodies. She could feel his every movement, every breath, the pure testosterone radiating from him as they sat quietly. She literally had to stop herself from reaching out and touching on him in any way.

"That was good," he said a while later when the movie had ended. "Totally did not see that ending coming."

"Yeah," she whispered not even realizing the movie was over. "It was good," she lied.

"You sleepy now?," Nathan asked. He was concerned about her getting enough rest considering the long day they all had.

"Sleepy? Yeah, I guess I could sleep. You?"

"Not so much. I had a remarkable day, Hales. Sleep seems pointless. I don't want this day to end," he admitted.

"Me either," she confessed with a smile.

"So...what do we do now?"

She hunched her shoulders having no clue. It was clearly after midnight and with the boys asleep there weren't many options.

"We could talk," he suggested turning his body completely toward her.

"About what?," she wondered.

"Well, let's see. How about we talk about how you're feeling. I mean with everything that's going on...how are you adjusting. I know it hasn't exactly been easy, I worry."

"Oh Nathan," she sighed. "It's hard, I'm not going to lie. But being with you and being with the boys...it's the happiest I could ever remember being. I may not remember much about my life a month ago, but when I'm in the moment with you, I don't really care because life is amazing," she confessed feeling a little emotional.

"I feel the same way, Hales," he said. "Life with you- it's when I'm happiest too."

He leaned forward pressing his forehead tightly against hers. It felt so good to be so close, to be touching. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to kiss her and he needed to kiss her now.

And before he could talk himself out of it, he was pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. The only thing he could really focus on now was the soft moaning coming from Haley. And now the night really was perfect.


	15. A Kiss Or A Dream

**Happy Monday! Hope you guys enjoy and dont forget to review!**

**WSHBR8227- I don't want to disappoint but this is the finding happy stage for Nathan/Haley. Things will blow up eventually. But for now, they're finding their way as a couple. I'm actually in the midst of writing some angsty chapters as we speak. Please be patient. **

**A Kiss Or A Dream**

The next morning Haley was in her usual caretaker mode fixing breakfast in the kitchen. Last night had felt like a dream. She was on cloud nine this morning and nothing could get her mood down.

Matty was sitting at the kitchen table with his coloring book and crayons. Daniel lazed on the couch still trying to recover from yesterday's activities.

Nathan came strutting in the kitchen more exuberant than Haley ever remember seeing him be so early in the morning. He had an extra pep in his step and seemed oddly energetic and relaxed.

"Morning buddy," he said rubbing Matty's hair affectionately. "Morning," he smirked giving Haley's entire body the once over-ok, maybe the twice over. He was definitely checking her out and he felt no shame in it. In fact he hoped that she noticed his intense stare, she did. Those blue eyes were piercing through her soul. She could feel it all the way down to her painted toes.

She blushed her usual shade of red, trying to wave the spatula in her face. There is no way a simple stare should've had her feeling like she was on fire. This was all too much.

"Morning," she squeaked hurriedly turning around to focus on the eggs in the pan. She really needed to get it together before they were all eating burnt food for breakfast.

"You hungry?," She asked still trying her best not to share eye contact with him as she buttered a piece of toast.

"Starving," he smiled watching her avoid him. He found it absolutely hilarious. "I'm really hungry this morning. No idea why," he continued to egg her on.

"Oh, umm...I- I'll fix you an extra big plate," she stumbled nervously. "Yeah, big plate," she stammered.

"It's not food that I want," he said sexily, his smirk getting wider this time when she did look in his direction.

She was clearly stunned by what he had said judging by the shocked expression on her face.

"Daniel, come get your breakfast!," she yelled trying to ignore him. It was clear that Nathan was messing with her and Haley did her best to ignore his outright flirting.

"Here buddy," she said sitting a plate in front of Matty. "Do you want some orange juice?," She asked the little boy.

"Yes momma," he answered stabbing the delicious eggs and putting some into his mouth.

"Me too," Daniel said now sitting at the table alongside Matty.

Haley poured both boys a glass of juice before she fixed Nathan's plate. She definitely made a point of piling his plate with enough food for three or four people.

He lifted his eyes watching her, almost bursting out laughing. It was clear as day that she was now messing with him as well, and Nathan loved it.

"So, you gonna eat this with me?," he laughed. "It's a lot, honey," he teased.

"Not hungry," she smarted giving him her own smirk.

She sipped her coffee and engaged in a heated staring contest with him. She could tell Nathan was enjoying this, and truth be told, so was she. No way was she gonna let him win. She decided to bravely give back as good as she was getting. Nathan wanted to play, then they were gonna play.

"You sure, Hales? You could sit here," he patted his lap giving her a knowing smile. This was gonna be fun.

"Nope," she said walking out of the kitchen acting as if he weren't affecting her at all.

Nathan laughed heartily before he started working on his own breakfast. He loved teasing Haley, but he loved her cooking much more at the moment. He couldn't resist letting that delicious plate of food go to waste. He quickly ate a few bites before getting up to go find Haley. He told the boys he would be right back as he left the kitchen to hunt her down in the house. No way was he going to let her off the hook that easily.

"Ha- ley," he tapped on the bathroom door. "You in there," he smiled.

Of course she was in there, but he was sure she wasn't going to let him know that. He heard the shower turn on and he felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach thinking of her all wet- and naked. He almost wanted to burst through that door and show her exactly what he was thinking, but with the boys eating breakfast just feet away, he knew that was insane.

"C'mon Hales, let me in," he practically begged. Ok, now who was sounding desperate.

She sat laughing on the toilet clearly not getting into shower. She just wanted to mess with his head a bit by letting him hear the water running. She knew that he would draw his own conclusions about what she was doing in there. And she was right.

"Go away, Nathan," she said seriously. "I'm showering," she added for affect. Haley was giggling uncontrollably. She was desperately covering her mouth with her hands tryng to muffle the sounds so that he couldn't hear her.

Oh she was killing him. Just the thought of her all wet and soapy had his temperature rising. His legs nearly gave out right there in the hallway. He sighed letting his head hit the bathroom door with a resounding thud. God, what the hell was she doing to him.

He dragged his pathetic self back to the kitchen taking his empty seat next to the boys. He decided if he couldn't get to her then he may as well go and finish his breakfast.

Haley heard his foot steps descend further away from the door. He had given up surprisingly easy, and left her to do whatever it was that she was doing. She sneakily peeped out the door, laughing when she saw that he was no longer standing there. She quickly ran to the empty bedroom pretending she was getting dressed, waiting. She knew he wouldn't give up on her so fast- so she sat on the bed in anticipation. He would come soon.

And within the next few minutes he was there like she knew he would be. He leaned against the door jam smiling at her as she sat innocently on the bed.

"You win," he conceded. "That was mean of you," he stalked purposely toward her.

"What?," she said coolly. Of course she knew what he meant but she was going to play this completely innocent and unaware.

He grabbed her quickly, wrapping her in his arms. She couldn't take it anymore finally busting out laughing.

"Whew, you're mean Hales. Torturing me that way. Oh, what will I do to pay you back?," He smirked.

"I can think of a few things," she flirted back.

"Oh, you can," he smiled bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Haley felt like her head was spinning. Kissing him had been the singular most spectacular feeling she ever had in her life- or what she could remember.

They continued kissing, Nathan now working down the collar of her neck as she gripped tightly to the t-shirt he was wearing. Haley knew things were moving she dangerously fast, but she couldn't bring herself out of the euphoria she was feeling.

She moaned softly feeling his teeth graze lightly against her ear lobe. She swore she would've collapsed into a pile of mush if not for him holding her up against his rock hard body.

"Nathan, we need to stop," she practically whined. "Oh god," she weakly whispered as she let him continue. She felt herself losing complete control as her neck fell bonelessly to the side.

"Hmm mmm," he said as continued to work his lips sensually across her neck. "You are amazing, Hales, and so beautiful. Please never leave me," he said without even realizing.

She giggled a bit then not really understanding the underlying fear he was feeling about the truth being revealed. "I'll never leave you and the boys again."

This time he kissed her more deeply letting his tongue sensually caress against hers. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that there was no way she could exactly keep that promise. But hearing it did something to him, made him feel completely secure. All he wanted to do was lock her in a room and never let her go.

"Is this real?," she whispered letting the amazing feeling wash over her entire body. Kissing him felt outer worldly. Nathan was a fantastic very skilled kisser.

"Momma!," Matty yelled from the kitchen.

Nathan groaned letting his head fall into the crook of her neck. Of course they would be interrupted. Two little boys on the prowl, it was a small miracle that they even had a few minutes to themselves considering someone always needed something.

"I have to go see what Matty wants," she said not really wanting to move away from this moment with Nathan.

"Ok," he gave in reluctantly. "Come back soon," he literally was begging.

"Later, I promise. Later," she said leaving the room to see to the needs of Matty.

Nathan plopped heavily onto the bed. He rubbed his hands frustratingly over his head. He really needed to find a way for him and Haley to have some pure uninterrupted adult time. No children, no games, just them.

Sighing, he got up decided to go see what the big emergency was . He was sure it wasn't some life or death situation, but with Matty you never knew.

"What's going on?," He asked seeing Haley and the boys on their hands and knees in the kitchen.

"I dropped my plate, daddy," Matty said.

"We're just cleaning it up, dad."

Nathan could see the shattered shards of glass everywhere. He immediately grabbed a broom and started gathering the pieces they collected into a huge pile.

"You really made a mess, bud. You didn't cut yourself, did you?"

"No daddy, I'm ok."

"He's fine," Haley said. "Just a little accident, Nathan. Don't worry."

"He's such a klutz, dad. Seriously, how does he drop one little plate," Daniel laughed.

"It's not my fault. I tripped," Matty whined. "Momma!"

"Daniel, cut it out. I won't tell you again," Haley reprimanded. She didn't mean to snap at Daniel, but between being completely frustrated and irritated, she was not in the mood to hear him teasing. Matty tended to be a little sensitive when Daniel would tease him.

"Geez, I was only kidding," he huffed standing up right.

"It's ok. You boys go play. I'll clean this up with your mom."

"Ok," they both immediately agreed, hopping up and running to their bedroom to play.

"Hey," he said getting down on the floor next to her. "You ok? I'm sorry, Hales."

"Why are you sorry?," she asked confused.

"You know- about earlier in the bedroom."

"Nathan, it's not your fault," she brushed off. "The life of a mother...unfortunately that doesn't leave much time for anything else," she said truthfully.

"I know," he admitted. "But I have an idea."

"You do? And what would that be Mr. Scott," she smiled brightly.

"How about you and me go out of town for a weekend, just us. A cozy little hotel room, time alone, and most importantly, no interruptions," he said kissing her neck playfully. "How does that sound, Hales?"

"Like heaven. It sounds absolutely perfect," she moaned quietly. "When?," She asked feeling the excitement takeover her entire body.

"Next weekend. I don't have to work so that would be the perfect time."

"Can we really leave the boys, Nathan?," She asked. She never wanted to leave them at any time, but a weekend away with Nathan sounded too glorious to pass up.

"They'll be ok. Lucas and Brooke would love to have them for two days. It'll be fine, ok?"

"Yep," she continued reveling in the attention he was paying her. "I can't wait."

"Me either," he smiled, rubbing his hand gently across her cheek. "I'll ask my brother to sit the boys and then we'll be all set to go. Next weekend."

"Next weekend," she smiled in anticipation.

She couldn't wait.


	16. Girl Time, Parent Time, Confession Time

**HAPPY 4th guys. I hope you all have a wonderful safe holiday. As always, happy reading and please review!**

**Girl Time, Parent Time, Confession Time**

"So, you excited to go away with Nathan for the weekend?," Brooke asked. They were doing on their weekly shopping trip and had dragged Suzanna along with them. She usually stayed with Julie- her sitter, but she was a little under the weather so Brooke decided to take Sus with them.

"Yeah, excited. Nervous," she admitted. "I mean he has all these expectations and what if I'm not enough."

"Haley, don't be so ridiculous. The man is crazy about you. Anyone with eyes can see that. This weekend is just as important to him too. Just relax and let the chips fall where they may."

"I know you're right. It's just hard, ya know. I feel a mess, Brooke. On one hand I'm absolutely ready to be with him, but then in others ways...I don't know."

"Well, we need to get you a little more ready," Brooke smiled devilishly."I have the best idea."

Haley didn't even want to know what that meant.

"And how exactly are we going to do that, Tigger?," Haley asked using the nickname she came up with for Brooke. The girl was hella exuberant and had energy to spare. Haley couldn't help comparing her to the lively cartoon tiger.

"Duh, Victoria Secret. You should go buy something special for Nate," Brooke suggested. "Knock that boys socks off."

"Oh no!," Haley blushed. "I couldn't, Brooke. It's too embarrassing."

"Girl, please. You're gorgeous as all get out. And you're hot. I'm not saying go and buy some pasties and a thong. But a nice skimpy little one piece...does the trick. Nathan won't know what hit him."

"Oh brother. Sus, your mom is crazy," she baby talked the little girl. Suzanna gurgled letting out a little squeal when Haley tickled her chubby little belly.

"Brooke, I don't know if this is a good idea," she said turning her attention back from the baby. "This is going to be a disaster," she sighed putting her head down on a rack of designer jeans Brooke was picking through.

"You trust me, Haley?"

Haley nodded her head.

"Well then let me help you. I'll pick you something completely cute, nothing trashy. It'll be great. Besides you won't have it on super long anyhow," Brooke winked.

"You're too much, Tigger," Haley laughed. "Ok, I'll trust you- but it better be good."

"Don't worry. It's gonna be perfect," Brooke clapped excitedly.

Haley sat outside the play yard waiting for the boys. She had told Nathan that she would pick them up from school. She sat watched as the classes were being dismissed one at a time. She smiled seeing Matty burst through the doors with his batman book bag swinging behind him.

"Matty!," she yelled waving her hand as she got out of the car. He came running toward her with the biggest smile on his face. He jumped into her arms giving her a big hug.

"I'm so happy to see you, momma," he smiled. "Did you miss me?," he asked with a goofy smile.

"I always miss you, baby. More than the sun and moon," she smiled. "How was your day?," she lovingly asked rubbing a comforting hand through his hair.

"So good. My teacher gave me a gold star for helping her take care of Chester," he said proudly.

"Chester? Whose that?," she asked.

"Chester. He's our class pet. He's the bestest bunny in the whole wide world," he animatedly said.

"Really. Well, then I need to meet this Chester," she joked tickling his belly. "He sounds great."

"He really is momma," he laughed happily.

"So did you see, Daniel?," she asked looking around for him. But Daniel was no where in sight amongst the schoolyard full of kids.

"No, I didn't see his teacher either. I don't know."

"Ok, let's go look for him," she said taking his hand and walking toward the school.

Haley entered the school with Matty by her side deciding to go to his classroom. She knew from her many conversations with Nathan that he was in room 202, miss Fletcher's class.

She peaked inside the glass door and saw the entire class sitting in what looked to be detention. She tapped lightly on the door watching as his teacher walked over to answer.

"Can I help you?," she said a bit rudely.

Haley was taken aback by her unpleasant disposition but she decided to just ignore it.

"I'm here to pick up my son." She could see Daniel looking at her through the door.

"And who is your son?," she asked with an attitude.

"Daniel. Daniel Scott."

"Mrs. Scott, Daniel is out of control lately. You really should discipline him more at home," she rudely suggested. "Besides, Daniel is serving his punishment right now."

The nerve of that woman, Haley thought. She was seething. How dare that idiot woman insult her son and family in one fell swoop. "Haley," she filled in for the surly teacher."Call me , Haley."

"Well Haley, he decided to start a spitball fight during math today. He has to stay until four with the rest of his cohorts."

Haley felt herself getting more angry. Not only was the teacher acting totally unprofessional, but she was blaming her sweet little boy on top of it all.

"With all due respect Mrs. Fletcher- that doesn't sound like something my Daniel would do."

No way, Haley would not believe it. Daniel wouldn't be so outright mischievous, especially in school. Besides the occasional teasing of his little brother, he was practically an angel.

She looked at Daniel once again seeing his pleading eyes begging her to get him. His teacher was a nightmare.

"Let's go Daniel," she called ignoring the surly teacher.

"He's not dismissed," she angrily said as the rest of the class watched with wide eyes. They'd never seen someone go against miss Fletcher Lecter, as they so often called her in secret. At least no one went up against her and won. They were amazed by it all.

"Oh, he's dismissed. And a word to the wise. Next time you blame my little boy, you better have some proof. I'm taking him home and if you have a problem with that- you take it up with me," Haley snarled angrily.

"Let's go," she said once again seeing that Daniel was still in his seat.

He jumped right up grabbing his book bag and walking passed his teacher who looked stunned. No way was he gonna not listen to Haley. Miss Fletcher may have been a mean old hag, but Haley looked downright frightening. No way he was gonna upset her any further. Best to listen on her first command.

"I swear Nathan, I could've strangled the old bat. Blaming our son for that BS. And then she had a nerve to insinuate that we should discipline him better. I'm a great mother!," she yelled. "I'm seriously contemplating getting his class changed," she complained talking to Nathan later that evening.

"You've always been a great mom, Hales. But shes's always been that way,unfortunately. Don't let it stress you, baby."

"I won't. She just burns my biscuits," Haley said pissed off over the entire situation. That mean old hag had irritated her like no other.

Nathan tried not to laugh but this was pretty funny. Haley was in full momma bear mode and in no way would she compromise when it came to one of their children.

"And what beautiful biscuits you have," he tried to joke looking at her backside.

"This isn't funny, Nathan. And stop," she said swatting his roaming hands away from her ass. "I wanted to kill her. And I'm going to kill you too if you don't stop staring at my butt."

"Easy there Rocky," he held his hands up in surrender. "C'mon Hales, it's not that bad. Didn't you ever have a teacher that you didn't like?"

She glared at him not wanting to hear it.

"I did. I know you did too. Everyone has had that mean teacher. But we get over it Hales. He won't even remember miss Fletcher when he's in high school. Just let it go."

"Whatever," she huffed. "But I want it put on the record- I don't like her," she pouted.

"I don't like her either," he teased kissing her on the forehead. "And I especially don't like her upsetting my gorgeous wife. However, I do wish that I could've seen you chew her ass out. Must've been hot," he smirked.

"Oh my god! Do you ever quit," she giggled smacking his chest playfully.

"With you? Never. Besides its kinda hot seeing you all angry and frustrated. Turns me on," he smirked.

"You're hopeless," she sighed. "But you're lucky that I love you," she laughed immediately covering her mouth to take back what she had just said.

Nathan blinked a few times not believing the words that had just come out of her mouth. He didn't know what to say.

"I...I-I have to go," she said running out of the room before he could respond.

All she knew in that moment was that she needed to get far away from Nathan as soon as possible. She couldn't believe she just blurted out that she loved him. Haley was pretty sure it was becoming quite obvious that her feelings were deepening. But to voice them out loud, that was a totally different thing.

Nathan felt complete stunned watching her leave the room. Did he follow her, or did he let those words just sit in the air for a while and let her deal with it in her own way. He had no clue.

Before be could decide Daniel came running into the kitchen, his face looking a bit guilty.

"Can I tell you something, dad?," he asked a bit timidly.

"What is it bud?," Nathan asked. Truth be told his mind was completely fried. But he needed to hear what Daniel had to say.

The little boy hung his head before bravely looking his father in the eyes. "Ithrewspitballs," he rushed out.

"What?," Nathan said not understanding his jumbled words.

"I threw spit balls," he whispered ashamed, not only for misbehaving, but for letting Haley completely defend him when he knew he had done something wrong.

"Daniel," Nathan sighed. "What were you thinking? I'm so disappointed in you. You let your mother go to bat for you when you know that you did something wrong."

"I know and I'm sorry. But dad I didn't start it," he tried to explain. Maybe he would get off a bit easier if his dad knew that he wasn't fully responsible for the whole thing.

"That doesn't matter Dan. You knew it was wrong but you still participated."

"I know," he said ashamed.

"What am I going to do with you?," he said aloud.

Daniel looked teary eyed now feeling bad for what he had done. He looked sadly at Nathan waiting for the other shoe to drop. No way was he gonna skate on this one. He was sure Nathan would dole out some type of punishment for him.

"Just go to your room," Nathan said surprising him.

Daniel looked confused wondering what the heck had just happened. No punishment? This was a first.

"What?," he asked not understanding. No punishment? No early bedtime, no banishment from his precious Wii for an entire week, no consequences at all. Nathan didn't even threaten his after dinner dessert. Nathan knew how much he loved dessert and still nothing. What the heck?

"We'll talk later. Just go to your room," he said again.

Daniel hurriedly left the kitchen deciding he needed to remove himself from Nathan's presence before this gift was suddenly turned into a major nightmare.

Nathan sighed going back to his thoughts of Haley. She still hadn't reappeared and he found himself thinking about her love confession all over again. As pissed as he was with Daniel, his brain seemed to be on auto pilot with confusion. She loved him? He honestly thought it was mere attraction,the need for companionship, maybe nothing more. But to hear those words- mind blowing.

Life was funny that way he supposed. The most unexpected things happened when you'd least expected it. It was funny- hearing her say she loved him felt like a dream. A good dream- but a dream nonetheless. All Nathan wanted to do was run to her and tell her, I love you too. Because his feelings for her had been building for a while. Watching her be a mother, seeing her be so loving and kind and attentive. Haley was becoming his life, and now he needed to tell her before it was too late.


	17. This Is My Confession

**Hey!Hey!Hey! Enjoy the read guys! And please review! I don't think too many people are reading because my reviews are super low. I only received two reviews last chapter and while I appreciate it, it makes me believe no one is interested. To those who do take the time to review, thank you. I will not leave an uncomplete story.**

**This is My Confession**

"So, let me get this straight. Haley told you that she loved you and you said absolutely nothing. I know you can be quite dense sometimes little brother, but when a girl says 'I love you', you say it back," he said giving Nathan the business the next morning at work.

"I know, ok. She shocked the hell out of me Luke. There we were in the kitchen having a simple conversation about Daniel's teacher and she sorta just blurted it out. I didn't know how to react."

"You admit that you love her too," Lucas said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But do I?," he wondered aloud to his brother. "I have feelings for her, Luke. I can't deny that- but love? How do I really know?"

"You love her," he said knowingly. "I see the way you look at her. I see how you rush out of the office everyday at five because you want to hurry home to her and the boys. And most of all, I see you smiling, Nate. If you notice you're not a particularly smiley person. More times then not you have a scowl on your face, but lately, you've been the happiest I ever remember seeing you."

"I know. But Luke what if she leaves?," he asked feeling lost. "This isn't her life- what happens on the day she remembers the truth. I'll lose her, the boys will lose her. This time with her has been the best few months of my life. I can't imagine my world without her there. I'm scared, Luke."

"You ever think of telling her the truth. Maybe try explaining things to her," he wondered.

"All the time. There are these moments when I just want to spill my guts and tell her everything. But then she'll smile or laugh at something silly one of the boys said and I just completely chicken out and crumble in this paralyzing fear. How can I hurt her that way? She didn't ask for this, Luke, and I built this whole other life for her without her even knowing."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Nate. You're in a very tough position. You have this woman, who you love by the way, and you can't let yourself be completely happy because you know it's built on a lie. I really wish that I could help you baby bro, but I'm at a loss. I'm afraid there is no easy way around it. No matter what there will be loads of pain for all of you. And it breaks my heart to know that you and the boys may lose her eventually."

"Oh god," he sadly said. This was not going to end well. "I'm screwed," he realized. "And it's all my fault."

Haley sat on the couch feeling miserable. She had spent the rest of the evening in hiding not wanting to see Nathan anymore that entire night. She knew she was being childish and immature but she couldn't bear to see his guilt ridden eyes when he voiced that he didn't feel the same. It would be totally embarrassing for the both of them so she avoided him all the next morning, getting the boys ready and out for school before he even woke up for the day.

After dropping the boys off a little early she made her way to Brooke's house where she had been commiserating the entire day. She didn't want to go home and more importantly she did not want to see Nathan. The feeling of being rejected felt to raw and emotional for her.

"Haleeeyyyy," Brooke said taking a seat next to her. "You have to go home. Your family will be super worried if you're not there."

"I can't go home," she whined flopping her head into the pillows surrounding her. "Do you know how embarrassed I feel? There I am confessing to being in love with him and he said nothing, Brooke. He said nothing!"

"Ok, I'll admit it was stupid of the bonehead. But Haley he loves you and if you go home, I'm sure he'll tell you that. Nathan loves you. He does, Haley. I know it. And I need you to believe it," Brooke smiled. "The boy is head over heels for you."

"I don't know," she honestly said.

"What about your plans for the weekend? Doesn't that tell you how he feels," Brooke asked.

"Maybe he's just horny. I'm a girl. Probably doesn't matter who I am as long as he gets laid," she sarcastically said.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Brooke said feeling frustrated."Nathan may be a jackhole sometimes but he would never just use you for sex. He's feeling it too, Haley. Go home. Give him a chance to make things right. Please."

"Fine, I'll go home. But when this all goes to hell- don't say that I didn't warn you," She complained standing up and grabbing her purse. She didn't really want to go home but she knew that Brooke wouldn't let up. She may as well go face the firing squad and get the inevitable rejection over with.

It was six in the evening and Nathan was starting to get worried. It was so unlike Haley to be off the radar to him or the boys. Every since he literally forced this life into her, she'd been consistent in picking up the boys from school and having dinner on the table when he got home from work. He had to admit it was a nice change that he was now used to. Nathan even had to recruit miss Martinez to retrieve the boys from school because Haley had been MIA for most of the day. It felt strange relying on miss Martinez once again because every since Haley had come into their lives she never missed a day getting the boys.

He could tell she was just as surprised to see him standing there. Of course in her mind she knew he would be home but she thought that maybe she had a few minutes to at least gather her thoughts before she confronted him.

"I was at Brooke's," she nervously rambled feeling like she needed to tell him. She could clearly see the worry on his face and she wanted to ease the tension in the room.

"I was just about to call her," he admitted sitting the cordless phone back on the charger. "I was worried. I hadn't heard from you all day, Hales."

"Well, I'm ok," she said walking into the kitchen and fixing a glass of water.

Nathan just watched her wondering why she seemed so distant and far away. He didn't like it one bit. That feeling of not being able to reach her was disconcerting.

Haley tried her best to act as normal as possible as she slowly sipped the cool liquid. Maybe if she completely ignored the elephant in the room things would get back to normal, pre I love you normal, at least she hoped so. That was the best thing for the both of them. Just save both parties from the horrible embarrassment that was sure to come.

"Haley, I-...,"

"Wait," she stopped him holding her hand up."Can we forget yesterday ever happened. I know it wasn't the most comfortable situation but let's just try get passed it and be here for the boys."

"That's what I want too, Haley," he admitted.

"Good. Then let's do it," she smiled.

"But I need to talk to you," Nathan said. "It's important and I think we should straighten some things out. Ya know, before we move forward."

"I need to tell you what I...," he said a little desperately.

"It's no big deal, Nathan. I get it, I really do. Let's not make a mountain out of a molehill."

"But...,"

"I should go check on the boys," she pointed towards their bedroom.

"What the fuck just happened?," Nathan said to himself after Haley left the room. He no doubt was confused and listening to Haley just brush off the whole 'I love you' had him feeling a bit devastated. How could she just want to forget it? It's all that been on his mind the last day and a half and he couldn't forget it.

No, this was not acceptable. He literally spent the day thinking of nothing but her. How could she blow the whole thing off as if it were a simple everyday question like 'what do you want for dinner'. This was important and they needed to talk damn it.

He walked quickly toward Matty's room hearing her talk to the little boy. Nathan knew that he had to pull her away because he knew she'd get sucked into focusing on the boys for the rest of the night and he would never get the chance to properly talk to her.

"Matty, I need to speak to your mom... alone," he said calmly, even though he was a hot damn mess on the inside. But he needed to keep his composure. It was the only way he would get through this.

Matty closed his book that him and Haley were reading, telling her that they would finish it tonight at bedtime. He could tell something was up with his father and in no way did he want to selfishly request that Haley stay with him.

"I'll be back," she promised following Nathan out of the room. As soon as she was in the hallway, Nathan grabbed her tightly around the waist pinning her against the wall and kissing her with everything he had. If she wouldn't talk to him then at least he could show her what he was feeling.

"What was that?," Haley asked breathlessly. Just like always that kiss had knocked whatever sense she had completely away. She couldn't even see straight as she tried to gather her wits about her.

He just stared at her for a few moments taking in the curve of her lips, the warm essence of her brown eyes, that glorious smell of lemon and strawberry she always smelled of from the shampoo that she always used.

"Nathan..."

He covered her lips to stop her from interrupting him once more. He needed to get this out and the last thing he needed was another one of her speeches brushing him off.

"I love you...so much," he admitted quietly. "I have for a while. You just beat me to the punch," he teased happily. "But I'm happy that you said something."

Haley begin crying letting the tears run down her face. "You are?," she blubbered.

Nathan smiled softly wiping her tears away before continuing.

"I am. I was afraid, Hales. Afraid that something would happen and that I would lose you, the boys would lose you. I had this fear that life as we know it would be over and you'd walk away from us."

"I would never leave you, Nathan. You and the boys are my life," she cried happily.

"This thing between us has been happening for a while. Every moment that I'm with you I feel this overwhelming need to protect you and to make you happy, no matter what. I love you, Haley and I want nothing more in this world as long as I have you. Do you understand?," he asked trying make her see that she had become everything for him and the boys.

"Yes," she answered hugging him tightly. "This is a dream come true" she whispered holding onto him.

"You're my world, Hales. Don't ever think otherwise," he continued. "We're gonna have a happy life together, I know it," he said burying his head into the crook of her neck and giving her a few sweet kisses there.

"I know it too," she continued crying. And she did know. Life could be so unpredictable. But the one thing she knew for sure was that her and Nathan would be together forever.


	18. Something Feels Wrong

**Ok guys, we're getting close to chapter 20 really soon. I think updates will slow down a bit from here on out. I know what a pain it can be waiting for updates, but I will not have you waiting something crazy long- like six months. Maybe like one update per month. Anyway happy reading and please review!**

**Something Feels Wrong**

It was Friday afternoon and Haley felt complete on edge knowing tonight her and Nathan would be going away for their weekend alone. It wasn't that she was afraid that he didn't love her, because he did, but she felt nervous waiting in anticipation for her Nathan's 'first time' together. In her mind she knew that wasn't true, but with her memory loss it would be as if it was the first time all over again.

"Whew, This is exactly what we needed," Brooke sighed laying back on the lounge chair. Susanna had been sick with an ear infection for the last week. After dealing with her cranky moods, the brunette was quite ready to relax and get pampered for a little while. She was going through her crazy beauty treatment letting cucumbers sit on her eyes as the masseuse gave her a full body massage. This was the life. Brooke never failed to enjoy the luxuries of a spoiled wife. Motherhood was hard.

"Says you," Haley joked. "This body wrap blows," she complained trying to get comfortable. "I feel like a stuffed sausage here, Brooke."

"Maybe. But it tucks all those unsightly problems areas into place. You have a big weekend girl. Live a little why don't you. This'll be the best weekend of your life," Brooke promised. "Trust me!"

"My idea of living is not squishing my brains out. Ouch!," she yelled when an employee of the spa ripped the tapey things from her eyebrows. This was torture and Haley couldn't understand why anyone would pay for this hell.

"Oh quit it. I told you that I would get you all ready for tonight. Just leave it to me and you'll be all fresh and shaved and prepared for tonight."

"Gee Brooke, thanks," she rolled her eyes. "You make me sound like I'm the most horrendous beast around."

"Hardly, you're gorgeous. Just a little necessary maintenance. You know to please your man. No worries Hales. You'll be just fine. Leave it to me, babe," Brooke smiled.

"My man," Haley smiled. "I'm so excited, Tigger. I've even been thinking of telling him that I'm ready to sleep in our bed again, Brooke." Haley smiled dreamily.

"Wow, that's amazing, Haley. I'm so happy for you. I definitely approve," she smiled cheerily. "I bet Nate will just love it. I'm so excited for you guys," she squealed.

"This weekend is going to be amazing. I just know it."

"It will be, hon. I'm so happy for you- for the both of you. It feels so real now, ya know, your marriage to Nathan," she blabbed loosely.

"What do you mean?," Haley asked. "Of course it's real, Brooke."

"Uhh, yeah. Of course it is," Brooke smiled nervously. "That's not what I meant," she tried immediately retracting before her sister in law could question it.

"Why would you say that, Brooke?," she asked not understanding her friend.

"Ignore me, Haley. I have a big mouth. I always say dumb things," she waved off trying to change the subject. "So, I think we should totally go get your hair done after we're done here. You know the final touches to your fabulous look," she smiled nervously. She could see the concern all over Haley's face. What had she done?

"Sure," Haley whispered quietly not knowing what Brooke meant by what she said. She guessed she needed to let it go. It was no big deal, right? It was just Brooke being Brooke.

"Don't kill me," was the first words out of here mouth when he answered the phone.

"Why would I kill you, Brooke? I'm sure my brother doesn't want to break in a new wife," he chuckled.

"I messed up," she admitted. "I'm so dumb." She felt horrible for letting her big mouth runaway from her. Lucas always said that that mouth would get her into trouble someday. Why did it have to be now?

He chuckled still really not paying attention to the terror in her voice.

"What did you do? Over spend on the credit cards again. You know Lucas wasn't too happy about that the last time you maxed every single one of them out," he laughed.

"No," she whispered. "I didn't," Brooke replied.

"Then what is it? It can't be that bad, Brooke. You're freaking me out woman!," he laughed.

"I kinda almost let things slip with Haley," she admitted guiltily.

"And what things did you almost let slip?," He ask distractedly flipping through the piles of paperwork on his desk.

"Everything," Brooke said. She guiltily sunk further into the chair afraid of his reaction.

Like a flash it was as if his brain finally tapped into what Brooke was saying and he exploded suddenly feeling anger like never before. Nathan would've been speechless if he wasn't so pissed off.

"What the hell is wrong with, Brooke?! How can you do such a thing? This is my life here, the boys life. You could've ruined everything!," he yelled furiously.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry," she apologized feeling like complete shit. "I don't want to hurt you or Haley. And I most definitely don't want to cause Matty and Daniel any pain. Haley is the best thing to happen to you all and I want it to work out. Please, know I meant no harm."

"Shit Brooke. What the hell am I going to do if she starts asking questions? I thought we were passed this," he admitted trying to calm himself down. Just when they were getting things on solid ground for them as a family, now this had to happen. He couldn't lose her.

"You keep your plans, Nathan," she encouraged. "You show Haley how much you love her. And make her see that she and the boys mean everything to you. It'll be ok, I promise."

"Sure," he sighed not really believing it would be that easy.

Haley arrived home with the boys in tow. After her day of beauty treatment torture, she made her way to the boys school to pick them up that afternoon. Her mind seemed to be in a complete daze as she functioned on auto pilot from the time she left Brooke until that very moment standing in the kitchen.

After pasting her usual smile on her face, she had hugged the boys before helping them in the vehicle to head home. The boys joked and laughed the entire ride home but she couldn't seem to focus on any words or anything coming out their mouths. She couldn't stop thinking about what Brooke had said, and as much as she wanted to ignore it, she couldn't. What did Brooke mean?

"Hey boys," Nathan greeted coming through the door. He tried to remain as normal as possible, but almost immediately after walking through that door, he could see Haley was not her usual self. She was quiet and not her usual cheerful self.

"Hey dad," both boys greeted. They immediately went back to watching the tv.

"Hey baby," he said pecking her lips quickly. He didn't want to chance her smacking him with some long drawn out kiss. He had make his move fast and put some space in between them.

"What's the matter?," he asked a bit on edge. God, had Brooke ruined everything for him. This was not how the weekend was supposed to start. It was supposed to be a weekend filled with love and hope, not this mess that was inadvertently created by Brooke's big mouth.

"I'm not feeling too well," she lied smoothly.

Nathan brought his hand up to her forehead feeling for any signs of a fever. He was very worried.

"Well you don't have a fever. Do you feel nauseous or lightheaded?," he asked concerned.

"No. I just have a really bad headache. I don't know what happened. I just went to pick up the boys from school when suddenly I had this blinding pain shooting through my head," she continued to lie.

"Don't worry, love. You'll get plenty of rest when we go away for the weekend," he smiled gently brushing his against her cheeks. Maybe this weekend was exactly what she needed.

Haley turned her head to the side looking at the boys. She didn't want Nathan to see the sour pinched look on her face.

"Actually I was thinking that maybe we should cancel," she said now facing him. "I don't really want to leave the boys and I feel like complete crap. Would you hate me if I were to suggest that we postpone?"

"Oh, umm, I guess not," he said disappointed. "Are you sure, Hales? You may feel better once we have some alone time."

"I'm sure," she whispered. "I rather spend the weekend with the kids, Nathan. I just don't want t to leave them," she tried as an excuse.

"C'mon Hales. They'll be fine with my brother. We really need this...just you and me. Let's just go. I promise that you'll feel better."

"I can't Nathan. Maybe another time," she said walking out of the room abruptly leaving him stunned and heartbroken.

Nathan sighed feeling completely defeated and hopeless. He wiped his brow before throwing his car keys onto the table in frustration.

Walking toward the family room he heavily dropped into the lounge chair. The boys were still sitting quietly watching their cartoon.

"When are we going to uncle Luke's, dad?," Daniel asked. Him and Matty couldn't wait to spend the weekend with their fav uncle.

"You're not," he drawled slowly.

"Oh man," Matty whined disappointed. Nathan knew the feeling.

"Me and your mom- we're not going," he told the boys. "We'll be home with you guys this weekend."

"Why?," Matty asked extremely curious about the change of plans.

"I thought you were going away," Daniel added.

"Mom doesn't feel too good," he tried smiling to hide his disappointment. "We're going to reschedule guys. Don't worry," he lied.

"That sucks," Daniel said. "Should we make mom a get well card?," he asked sincerely.

"That would be good," Nathan said. "She'll love that."

"I'll get my crayons " Matty said excitedly running to retrieve his stationery.

"Buddy, do me a favor," Nathan asked his oldest son.

"Sure dad," Daniel said.

"You go check in on your mother. Make sure that she's ok for me."

"Got it," he agreed getting up and going to the guest room where Haley was sitting on the bed.

"Mom," he called walking into the darkened room.

"Yeah baby," she answered kindly.

"Dad wanted me to check and see if you were ok," he said.

"I'm ok. Just resting. Don't worry," she advised the concerned child.

"Are you hungry?," the little boy asked. "I can can get you something if you'd like. I don't mind."

Haley smiled almost letting out a laugh despite her sucky mood. Daniel was such a good kind and considerate boy.

"I'm ok," she promised. "You go watch tv, baby. Momma just needs some quiet." She couldn't tell any of them what was really wrong but she didn't want them to feel neglected by her in any way.

He nodded his head walking out of the room quietly closing the door behind him.

"She's ok, dad. She wants to rest," he voiced to his worried father.

Matty was already on the floor drawing a family picture of all of them to cheer Haley up.

"Thanks kid. You're the best," he said sinking down into the cushions of the chair.

Daniel then immediately went to work on his own picture for Haley.

Nathan continued to sulk feeling so bummed out from the turn of events coming to fruition. This weekend was supposed to cement things between him and Haley, and now the weekend was over before even begun. Well this was a monumental bust. Just his damn luck.


	19. Find Your Forgiveness

**Hey guys! Next chapter up! Enjoy and please review!**

**Find Your Forgiveness**

Sunday afternoon was now upon them and after a generally crappy two days, Nathan was beyond fed up with Haley's choice of ignoring him all weekend. How the hell did they manage to be in this horrible situation after such a weekend of promise that sat within their fingertips.

Haley had figured out the best way to avoid him was just to stay holed up in the guest room for the entire weekend. She'd wait until everyone was asleep before venturing into the kitchen at night to fix herself something to eat.

The boys had the privilege of actually visiting her a few times a day. She would pass on little messages for them to pass along to Nathan just so that he would know she was alive but that she wasn't in the mood for his company.

He was super upset at first being denied the opportunity to be in her presence. Eventually that sadness turned to anger and and he was now pissed that she could be so cold and selfish toward him.

He sat at the kitchen table chomping down on a turkey sandwich wondering what the boys and her could possibly be doing. Of course they were once again allowed in the room but he was denied via message before he ever attempted to enter the bedroom.

She all but told him he wasn't welcome to visit her. Of course he thought it was a temporary solution to her feeling better, but now it was Sunday and it felt like forever since he last saw her beautiful face.

How could things go so terribly wrong. He loved her, didn't she know that somewhere inside of her heart. How could she go days without seeing him. There mere thought of such a thing made Nathan's heart ache.

He couldn't take it any longer. He needs to her out the house and clear his head. Slamming his plate into the sink, he grabbed his keys and took off out the door. He usually didn't go on without informing Haley or the boys but in this instinct he thought it best.

"Do you like my picture, momma?," Matty asked excitedly. He hoped that Haley loved his drawing and that somehow would make her happy.

"Oh baby, it's beautiful," she said loving the family drawing. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed the new addition to the clan, a cute little puppy.

"And who is this little guy?," Haley asked knowingly.

"It's my puppy, momma. I asked Santa to bring him this Christmas."

"You did," Haley feigned surprise. "Maybe he'll be here then," she winked knowing that her and Nathan most likely would make it happen.

"He can't get passed the puppy thing," Daniel rolled his eyes. "I made this for you," he said handing her a picture of the Eiffel Tower. "I remember you saying it was beautiful," he said happily. "I hope you like it."

"I do, baby," she teared up. She had been watching some sappy rom com and the boys laughed at her while she cried watching a girl getting swept off her feet and kissed just below the tower.

She loved it and told the boys it was so romantic. Of course they frowned at her and said things like 'yuck' and 'eww'. But nonetheless she was touched that Daniel remembered and drew her a pic of the perfect place.

"You both did so good. I'm so proud of you. In fact I think that I'll hang both these on the fridge. How does that sound?," she asked standing up to walk to the kitchen.

"We'll help," Daniel said following.

"I wanna do it, momma," Matty insisted running behind them.

The three of them entered the kitchen, Matty placed his picture behind the carrot magnet, smiling when he saw the proud look on Haley's face.

"It's perfect, baby. Thank you boys so much. You've made me feel a hundred times better," she smiled happily. "I love it so much. You're the best kids ever," she bragged proudly.

Haley then made a quick glance around the kitchen and in the living room trying to not make it obvious she was looking for Nathan. She knew it must've been hard for him not seeing her for two days because it was hell for her. All she wanted in that moment was to see his handsome face and to never ban him from seeing her again, no matter what. They needed to fix things and she needed to explain her cold treatment of him over the last couple of days.

"We're gonna go play for a while," Daniel said leading Matty into the family room.

She sat at the kitchen table nervously twiddling her fingers waiting. She had no idea where he was or even if he were coming home, but she waited patiently to see him walk through that door.

Nathan drove the long winding roads around tree hill. He was so frustrated and upset over the entire situation. Haley had complete ignored him since Friday evening and he was quite sad over it. How could she literally refuse to see him...especially when he so desperately needed to see her. He was so damn confused. Maybe Brooke really did ruin things for him.

He tried to be positive about it, but the more time that passed without seeing Haley, the more he worried.

He guessed that she wasn't completely lost to him considering nothing had seemed to change between her and the boys, but for them, things were clearly different.

The phone inside his car began ringing loudly pulling him from his worried thoughts. He picked it up now really in the mood for talking but he knew the responsible thing would be to answer. You never knew with the boys, it could be an emergency.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Nate? Hey, it's me, Luke."

"S'up bro," He answered continuing to drive.

"I didn't want anything. Just checking up on you to make sure you're ok."

He sighed rolling his eyes. Of course he wasn't ok but it's not like he could do anything about it. And while he appreciated his brother checking in on him, right now he needed some time to himself to think.

"I'm good, Luke," he lied. "I'm just taking some time out. That's all."

"I know that you're sick of hearing this, Nate. But you and Haley need to work it out. Fight, cry, scream. Just work it out."

"Hard to do when she won't even stay in the same room with you for five minutes," he quipped.

"Make her, bro. If you need to bring the boys over so that you and Haley can be alone, fine. Bring them here. But Nate you have to talk to her."

"I know. We'll see. But I can't guarantee she'll talk to me."

"She will. I know it. Go home and fix this now. You won't regret it."

After hanging up with Lucas he continued his pointless drive around the quiet suburban neighborhood. This wasn't helping things but somehow he was beginning to feel better. He didn't know what it was but suddenly he felt very rejuvenated and determined. He was going to get things straight with her whether she wanted to listen or not.

Haley now sat in the family room watching some lame game show while the boys played just below her with all of their little action figures.

She was beginning to get worried now. It was almost six in the evening and no one had heard a peep from Nathan. She went as far as phoning Lucas and Brooke to see if either had heard from him.

Lucas had informed her of speaking with Nathan an hour ago and that he seemed ok. Oddly enough that didn't make her feel any better. She needed to see him with her own eyes or hear him with her own ears to believe it. The more time moved, the more worried she got. This was so unlike him.

Getting up she went to pick up the phone once again to call his cell phone when he surprised her walking through the door. He had a large bouquet of the most beautiful daffodils and lilies in his arms that she'd ever seen.

She almost wanted to cry in happiness seeing him standing just feet before her.

"I'm sorry," she immediately mumbled. "I shouldn't stayed cooped up in the bedroom all weekend. I shouldn't have shut you out without explanation. And most importantly, I shouldn't have just cancelled our weekend without giving you a real explanation," she rambled.

He smiled a genuine smile handing over the flowers to which she genuinely accepted. "I'm sorry too, Hales. For not understanding, for being so upset with you earlier. I know something is wrong, I feel it. I should be more understanding to your problems. I don't want to fight, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, " she cried emotionally. It seemed as if she had become a crying mess lately and it was all because of her love for Nathan. "And I never want to be apart from you ever again, Nathan."

"God, me either," he walked over to her wrapping her closely in his arms. "Haley- whatever I did to upset you, I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong," she said looking into his eyes. "I was stupid. I took something so small that Brooke said and I made it way bigger than it actually was. That was my mistake."

"What did she say?," he asked...even though he kinda knew what it was about. Brooke had nearly blown his cover and he was furious about it all weekend. But there was nothing he could really do about it now.

"It was nothing," she tried not really want to tell him the sordid details of her overreaction.

"Hey, I'm here for you. Whatever it is- it's ok."

"She just mentioned something about our marriage feeling real. I mean that's completely crazy, right? We've been married for a while now. I don't even get why she would say something like that."

"Me either," he whispered guiltily. Nathan couldn't let her see the worry in his face. He knew what he was doing to her sucked, but he loved Haley, and nothing was going to break them apart if he could help it.

"It doesn't matter. Like I said, it's stupid. I blew it way out of proportion and I singlehandedly ruined our weekend together."

"No big deal," he lied even though he had been super disappointed. "We can always make plans to do it again. No worries."

"I'd like that," she smiled. "Maybe even next weekend?," she asked hopefully.

"I have work," he said disappointing them both. "We're scheduled to install some new walls into the outdoor structure of a client's home. They're new account holders, Hales. We gotta do everything in our power to show them how great of a company we are. These are very prominent people. It also helps build the company up with future clients. Sorry," he apologized. He was really disappointed that he couldn't give her that redo weekend sooner.

"Oh- yeah, I understand. Well whenever, but I want a weekend away with you like we planned. I want to be with you, Nathan," she whispered seriously.

He could see it in her eyes that she was serious. He wanted nothing more then to be with her, and as soon as possible.

"Soon," he nodded. "I'll make it happen for us, Hales. Don't worry, baby," he kissed her passionately, a small preview of what was to come.

She gripped the small frays of hair on the back of his head as they kissed hotly. It felt so good to be back in his arms. She felt home.


	20. Falling Into Normal

**Ok guys. This is it. I'm shooting for early August for the next update. A friendly reminder-Lydia will appear soon as will Nigel eventually. We have quite a little while before the truth but it's coming. I hope this is enough to leave you guys on. Please enjoy and give me reviews! So until then, enjoy!**

**Falling Into Normal**

"It's totally our anniversary next week," Haley informed Brooke. It wasn't the actual date of their anniversary as far as she knew, but they were coming up on their seventh month of the day he found her in the hospital.

She may have been initially reluctant of her belief in this being her home, but after a few great months here, she was confident in it being the truth.

Life was so good. She had the best kids, the best husband, and all the love a girl could ask for.

"That's great, Hales. Are you guys still planning the redo of that failed weekend?," she asked in her usual Brooke cheeriness.

"Yes," she smiled. "I seriously can't wait. It seems like with everything with the boys, Nathan's job, it's just been a series of horrible timing. But this weekend he's taking off just to spend time with me," she said happily. "You guys still down for taking the boys, right?,"

"Hell yeah. We're looking forward to having them over. Lucas even plans on setting up this whole camping thing in the backyard- tent and all. I swear sometimes I think he wishes Suzanna was a boy for moments like these," she rolled her eyes.

"The boys will love that. But you know that you'll have to give him that boy someday soon," she laughed seeing the horrified look on Brooke's face.

"Not even- at least not right now. Don't get me wrong, I love Suzanna to pieces, but I did not love pushing out all eight pounds of her big butt. I am not against more kids, but I am against the freaking pain that comes along with it. If they could find someway to tranquilize me through child birth, I'm in," she laughed.

"I want to have more children," Haley suddenly revealed.

"Really?," Brooke asked. "And what does my dear ol' brother in law say to that?," she wondered.

Haley smiled hunching her shoulders almost innocently. "I haven't really told him yet," she giggled. "I mean don't get me wrong Brooke, I love the boys to death. They're the best kids any mother could ask for. But I don't remember carrying them. I don't remember being in delivery room with Nathan holding my hand, encouraging me to push them out. And as much as I adore them, I don't know if those memories will ever come back to me."

Brooke felt bad hearing her say these things. As much as she complained about the pain she was in while she giving birth to Suzanna, she wouldn't trade it for anything in this world. It had been the most painful greatest day of her life. Haley had never that and she felt guilty for concealing such a whopper of a secret from her. She had come to love Haley as a friend and more importantly, as family. Damn, that Nathan, she cursed silently. He put them all in this awkward position of having to lie to her, some knowingly and others painfully unaware, like the boys and Suzanna. Not only did he deceive Haley, but they all had to deal with the inevitability of losing her to this horrible secret. And as much as she rightfully hated it, she couldn't deny how much Haley had come to mean to all of them. She was almost the greatest gift their family had recieved since the birth of Suzanna. The lie had most definitely turned into a gigantic blessing.

"I want that experience, Brooke. I want to feel what it's like to hold my baby for the very first time. I want to see Nathan's face when we welcome our new little one to the world- see his eyes light up in joy," she continued wistfully. "I want it all. Another baby would make me so happy," she smiled.

"You should tell him," Brooke smiled. She wanted more than for things to work out for them. Having a baby would just cement the obvious love that the two of them shared.

"We'll see. Maybe I'll surprise him with it on our weekend away. Oh god, I hope he's not angry-you know just springing this on him," she worried.

"I'm sure he won't be," Brooke smiled confidently.

"But what if he doesn't want more children? I don't even know if my own husband wants more kids, Brooke," she sighed defeated. "What if we've already had this conversation and I can't remember."

"Haley, if I know a Nathan like I think that I do, he'll be thrilled to have more kids. I think having more children with you would seal the deal with you guys love. The man is absolutely bonkers over you. Having this kid would make things so much better. You guys will be great parents- I mean look at the boys," she smiled reassuring Haley.

"You're it!," Daniel screamed running fast as he could before Matty could catch him again.

They were in the park enjoying the great day. The weather in tree hill had been so beautiful over the last week and a Haley loved taking advantage of it and spending the day outdoors with the boys.

Haley looked up from her sappy romance novel when she heard the boys laughter. It was the greatest joy in her life. She watched as Matty desperately ran after Daniel trying to catch him. The kid's legs were a good foot shorter than his older brother, but that didn't stop the pure determination in his little body as he gave chase. It was the cutest thing ever.

"Momma, momma, momma," Matty came running over. He laid down leaning his head on her legs. He loved moments he spent like his with her.

"Hey, baby. You all tired out?," she asked smiling and rubbing his head gently.

"Yes, I can't catch, Daniel. He's too fast," he pouted to which Haley laughed.

Daniel was now on the monkey bars with a few other kids swinging from the rafters.

She looked back down at Matty seeing his eyes close as she continued soothing his head.

"Don't worry, baby. Someday you'll catch him. He won't be able to run fast enough because you'll be right there- all big and strong and fast. Daniel won't know what hit him," she reassured the little boy.

"Really?," he asked thrilled at the prospect.

"Of course. You're gonna be great, little man."

"I love you, momma. You're the most wonderful momma in the whole wide world," he smiled huge showing his little teeth. "Promise you'll never leave me."

"Aww Matty, you're stuck with me forever, kid. I would never leave you," she promised. "I love you baby boy. And I love Daniel and your daddy, so much," she replied hugging his body to her side. "What do you say that we get out of here? I need to get home and get dinner started. You go get Daniel and we're out of here."

"Ok," he agreed running off to retrieve his brother who was now on the swings.

Haley had been in the kitchen for the last hour preparing dinner. The boys had requested that she fix them spaghetti. She pulled the pan of meatballs from the oven letting the basil and garlic aroma hit all of her senses.

She went to work setting all of the food on the table making it easy to serve. They were waiting for Nathan and the boys didn't want to eat until the whole family was together and Haley agreed.

She looked at the time above the microwave seeing that it was now six o'clock and that Nathan should be walking through the door any minute.

The boys came running to the kitchen a few moments later.

"Momma, daddy's here," Matty said. Him and Daniel had heard the garage door open and they knew it meant Nathan was home. Both were happy because they were starving and the food Haley had cooked made the entire house smell delicious.

"Thank god. I'm starving," Daniel said taking a seat at the table. He eyed the basket of garlic bread and the glorious looking meatballs in sauce. He couldn't wait to dig in.

"Go wash your hands, guys," Haley commanded. She knew neither one had done so considering they had come straight in from the park and did their homework.

"Aww," both boys complained, but did as they were told.

Haley walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the pitcher of ice tea. She had made it earlier and now it was nice and cold and ready to be served.

She bent over lifting it up being sure to secure in tightly in her hands. Her butt was pointed upwards in the air when Nathan entered the room to see.

He whistled startling Haley a little. She smiled happy to see him standing there.

"That's some sight to come home to," he smirked.

Haley blushed sitting the pitcher down before throwing herself into his arms. She kissed him sloppily letting her tongue softly massage against his. He felt so good.

"Wow," he said when the kiss ended. "I mean- hi."

"Hi," she smiled back. "I'm so happy you're home. I missed you."

"Probably not as much as I missed you, baby."

"You hungry?," she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Starved," he replied.

"Good, the boys are too," she said just as they came running back into the room.

"Hey dad," Daniel greeted.

"Hi, daddy. Momma made spaghetti," he smiled thrilled at eating his second favorite meal after pizza.

"I see. It smells delicious, Hales," he complimented seeing the amazing food all laid out on the table.

"Thanks," she blushed. Now matter how many times they would compliment her, she still felt extremely shy and embarrassed from time to time. She admittedly didn't take the praise too well. Haley didn't like the attention, besides, she was just taking care of her three boys. She didn't need praise for that.

"Let's eat," she said.

The guys immediately to work digging in. Matty took a huge pile of pasta from the bowl placing it on his plate.

"You can eat that, squirt?," Daniel asked doubtfully.

"Yep," he said with a mouthful of food.

"Ease up, bud," Nathan laughed.

Haley laughed too watching the little boy stuffing more pasta into his mouth.

"So, how was work?," Haley asked.

"Long," he sighed. "We have this woman who wants lights installed on her patio next week. She's insistent on them being completely fluorescent and blue. Like, is she serious? She's a handful."

"Sounds rough. Well that's definitely an odd choice. Takes a real honest to god woman to want something so different."

"Pfft, she's different alright, Hales. The woman wears koolocks and flip flops. I'm talking full on Bermuda shorts, babe. She's looney."

"Oh, that sounds sexy," she teased.

"Yeah, real sexy," he rolled his eyes. "It's funny, this woman has tons of money and she dresses like she got lost somewhere in the 1960s. It's ridiculous."

"Well, at least you'll never be bored...you know, taking on such a colorful client."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," he chuckled.

"Dad, guess what, I got an A plus on my math quiz today," Daniel said proudly.

"Nice! I'm so proud of you," he smiled. "Congrats bud. That's awesome. All of that hard work is really paying off."

"That's because I'm getting all of that great tutoring. She rocks at math," Daniel complimented, referring to Haley.

"Thanks baby," Haley smiled.

"And what about you Matty...any news from the wonderful world of first grade today?," he laughed.

"No," He smiled with his face covered in marinara sauce. His whole entire family begin laughing seeing what a mess he was.

"You are one of a kind, baby," Haley shook her head.

"You can say that again," Nathan agreed. Matty was definitely a unique kid and both parents loved him more for it. You never got bored with Matty hanging around.

"Total ham, squirt," Daniel laughed at a smiling Matty. Even Daniel couldn't deny how adorable his brother was.

It was some hours later and everyone was now in bed. Nathan laid stretched out on his bed, flipping through the mounds of paperwork. Work was kicking his butt and couldn't wait to have a few days off this weekend. The fact that he got to spend those days alone with Haley made it that much better. He was like a kid in the candy store thinking of their upcoming weekend together.

There was a small tap on his bedroom door making him look up to see who it was. He was surprised to see Haley standing there looking completely innocent and nervous. She had on her kitty cat PJs, her hair up in its usual bun, and she was wearing the most over the top doggy slippers Nathan had ever seen. She was absolutely adorable and Nathan found himself smiling seeing her there.

"Hey you," he said putting his papers down.

"Hi " she whispered hesitantly coming inside the bedroom. She closed the door behind her before making her way over toward him on the bed.

"You ok?," he asked worried. This was so unlike her to be up at midnight. If he learned anything about Haley, it was that she rarely stayed up super late. She tended to often follow the boys to sleep on many nights.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's wrong, Hales?"

She nervously looked down to avoid looking into those amazing blue eyes. God, the things those eyes could drive her to do. It was just something so exotic and electric about them, Haley could barely take the concern shining in them. It made her want to just rip Nathan's clothes off right there in the middle of the bedroom.

"Hales?..." He questioned again. But this time he was sitting directly across from her. He rubbed her cheeks sensually and Haley closed her eyes taking in the magical feeling of his hands running over her face.

She finally got the courage to look at him then- and the chemistry they had been feeling between them seemed to spike to unimaginable levels of desire. She didn't know how it was possible but this moment with Nathan seemed so much more intense than any other moment she had ever experienced...and they were just sitting there doing absolutely nothing.

"I just..."

"Yeah," he whispered at bit nervous himself.

"I want to sleep with you," she blurted out.

And in that moment Nathan had the most cocky smirk she could ever remember seeing on his face. She felt completely embarrassed by her words and how they must've sound to him. Haley put her face into her hands feeling so stupid. Geez, she was such a spaz.

"Well that's direct," he laughed quietly.

"I'm such a idiot. God, Nathan, I didn't mean like that," she admitted. "I mean I do want that," she rambled further embarrassing herself.

Nathan was just eating this up. His handsome face was clearly showing his amusement.

"What's wrong with me?," she said. "What I mean is that I want to sleep in here...with you, in this bed," she nervously said.

Nathan just looked at her with the most stunned look. Oh my god she probably had made a bad error in thinking he wanted that too. Maybe she was mistaken. She needed to get out of there and fast.

She got up heading toward the door when Nathan was suddenly on her tail slamming the door closed after she partially opened it to leave.

"Hales.."

"I'm stupid, Nathan. I'm sorry I bothered you," she said. She couldn't take the silence anymore, it was horrifying.

"You didn't. God, you didn't. Hales, I want that too- so much, baby."

"You do?," she asked surprised.

"Yes, I do. I've wanted it for so long. You here with me...in our bed. I didn't want you to feel the pressure of it all, so I waited for you to be ready. I want you here more than anything, well maybe not anything," he said letting her know that he wanted so much more for them as a couple.

Haley blushed prettily seeing in his eyes what he was saying. She wanted that too, so damn much.

"Stay with me tonight. Stay with me every night," he pleaded sincerely.

She nodded her head walking towards the huge bed with Nathan. They climbed in getting situated under the large blanket before Nathan pulled her closer to his side. She cuddled into his side comfortably letting her eyes close. Nathan then wrapped his arms around her petite body leaving the smallest of kisses on her head.

Haley sighed feeling completely content and at peace. This was surprisingly easy and there was no awkward feeling like Haley had initially expected in making such a huge change.

"Night Hales," she heard him whisper while giving her another sweet kiss.

Sleep was coming fast and she was feeling good. She may have not wanted to be in this bed early on, but now she couldn't imagine leaving this bed ever again. This was where she belonged - she knew it, right there with Nathan.

"Night," she whispered faintly.

And then she was asleep peacefully in his arms.


	21. Set My Soul On Fire

**Ok guys. Back way sooner than I promised. I had a mad inspiration period during the week and I literally hit out five more chapters. It was crazy, no idea what came over me. Anyway, you all reap the benefits of that and here is another chapter for you. For those patiently waiting for the truth, please be a little more patient. I know where the story is going so just enjoy the ride. Nathan/Haley will have much to overcome eventually, no worries. Don't forget to review!**

**Set My Soul On Fire**

"He's on his way, Brooke," Haley panicked over the phone. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," she paced around the bedroom.

"Haley! Will you calm down. Why are you so nervous?,"

"Because Brooke, this is the weekend we've been talking about endlessly. The moment when our relationship will finally take that next step- well again," she giggled. "What if I disappoint him. Oh my god I'm gonna be such a awkward mess, I know it."

"You need to relax. Just let things take its natural course and everything will be okay. Things between you will never be the same again and it's a new layer to the happiness you both already share. It'll be fine, Hales."

"You think," she bit her bottom lip.

"I know," Brooke promised. "Now finish packing your bag, and don't forget that little sexy number we bought. And get yourself prepared for what will be the best weekend of your life."

"You're right. Okay, I'll call you when we're on our way to drop the boys off. And Brooke, thanks," she said.

"No problem. Anything for love. I'll see you guys when you bring the boys over."

"Ok, see ya soon. Bye."

"Later," Brooke said hanging up the phone.

Haley went to work folding said some clothes and neatly placing them in her tote bag on the bed. She didn't know why she was so nervous to be with Nathan but the natural feeling of something new made her feel so much anxiety.

She had been sleeping in the bed with Nathan for the last three days, and while great, they'd only engaged in some heavy petting and nothing more came of those nights. It just seemed to be some extreme forplay before the moment of their final descent. But now they had arrived at the moment and Haley was a wreck. She wanted everything to be perfect for them and she prayed their weekend went off without a hitch.

"I packed everything up," Daniel said walking into the bedroom.

"Great," Haley smiled at him.

"Yep, we're all done," he said going over everything in his head. Upon Haley's request he had gotten his and Matty's clothes together in a backpack. He didn't need but a few outfits but he was sure to pack Matty a few extra things because his brother tended to make of mess of himself every so often. Matty could turn eating into a natural disaster and Daniel wanted his aunt and uncle to be prepared if that was to happen.

"Thanks, you've been a big help. Your dad should be here soon and then we're on our way, ok."

"Ok, I'm gonna go play the Wii with Matty until we leave," Daniel said.

"Sounds good," she smiled.

She went back to packing her bag. She was sure to pack up her toothbrush and her floss. She looked around the room taking note of all things around here. She didn't want to forget anything because once her and Nathan were on the road, they wouldn't return home until Sunday.

"Oh," she said out loud running to the bathroom to retrieve her perfume she had bought especially for this weekend. She made sure the bottle was screwed tight before laying in down neatly on top of her clothes in the bag. Last thing she needed was a bag full of perfume soak clothing. The smell was nice and all but she didn't want to wreak of it all weekend.

She was in the closet and when Nathan came strolling in the bedroom.

"Hales?," he called out.

"In here!," she yelled.

He walked into the large closet to see her sitting next to a pile of shoes.

"What are you doing?," he chuckled amused.

"Picking out the perfect shoes for my outfits," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not even gonna tell you how much you just sounded like Brooke. C'mon baby," he said holding out his hand to her. "It doesn't matter," he said as she took his hand and he helped her up from the floor. "I don't care what the hell kinda shoes you wear."

"But...," she started.

"Besides," he said cutting her off. "I plan on keeping you in bed all weekend, naked," he smirked kissing her lips slowly, making her legs feel really weak and almost jello-like.

"Nathan," she whined. "We can't stay in bed all weekend."

He continued to kiss her, his lips now moving slowly down her body.

"You feel so amazing, baby," he said letting his lips continue their trail down her neck.

"We have dinner reservations tomorrow night," she tried to plead. "We can't," she muttered. The more he continued, the more she was beginning to think his idea was a real possibility.

"Better yet. Bring the shoes. Leave the clothes," he moaned.

"I like that idea," she agreed in a whisper letting out her own satisfied moan.

"Me too. I want you so damn much, Hales."

Typically she would be really shy about considering leaving her clothes behind, but Nathan had a way of making feel brave about it. God what the hell was he doing to her.

She couldn't take it anymore when Nathan seemed to focus on kissing her neck throughly. She pulled his head back up toward her letting their lips connect in another sensual kiss.

He groaned liking the feeling of her taking control. He was more than willing to allow Haley all the freedom she wanted in their make out sessions.

"We should go," Nathan said in between kisses. "We gotta go."

He didn't want to stop, but things between them were getting two hot and heavy. If not for the boys being right in the other room, things could've quickly went from PG to rated R really fast. He needed to get some control.

"Ok," she agreed pulling away. She didn't want their 'first time' to be some quickie while the boys were around in the next room. She wanted steam and passion and she wanted lots of it. No way would that happen if things went further now.

"I'm going go put the boys in the car," he stumbled. She had him feeling so off kilter.

"Yeah. I'll be right out. Just give me a minute," she said taking her lipstick and coating her lips again. Making out with Nathan had smudged her lips and she needed to fix it before they left.

Nathan meanwhile left the room to retrieve the boys before they all went out to the SUV.

"Daddy, why do you have on lipstick?," Matty questioned.

Daniel turned around from placing his bag in the car to see what Matty was talking about. He was surprised to see that his little brother had been so observant, and that Nathan was indeed wearing red lipstick on his lips.

"Yikes," the oldest said. "What happened to you?"

"Uhh," Nathan stuttered. He was sure the boys had seen him and Haley kiss, and that they knew parents kissed, but he felt so weird telling the boys that him and Haley had been kissing in the bedroom...well more like making out. But the boys didn't need to know that.

"Oh, I kissed your mom," he said trying to act normal. "This is her lipstick," he said wiping the color from his lips quickly.

Matty giggled covering his mouth with his hands. He found that to be super funny.

Daniel on the other hand frowned in disgust. Yuck, he thought. He was at the 'all girls are disgusting' age in his life. Any male/female interaction made him feel squirmy and creeped out. Girls had cooties as far as his little ten year old mind was concerned.

"All ready boys," Haley energetically bounced out the door. "Let's get this show on the road," she chirped hitting Daniel playfully on his backside.

"Momma, I want to go with you and daddy," Matty tried with his best 'cute face'.

"No!," Nathan was quick to say. His eyes were nearly popping out of his head. He knew Haley couldn't resist the cuteness of Matty. That little runt was bound to sweet talk her, if she let him.

Haley smiled amused knowing exactly how Nathan felt. As much as she adored Matty, there was no way he was coming with them this weekend.

"Hey buddy, I thought we talked about this," she said now turning to face him in the backseat. "You're gonna stay with uncle Lucas until Sunday. And you and Daniel will have a great time. Uncle Lucas has something really special planned for you," she smiled.

"But I wanna go with you," he whined.

"Not this time, baby," she patted his head. "But I promise you that we will do a family vacation soon. Maybe even Disneyland," she tried to subtlety bribe.

He huffed pretty disappointed at his failure to convince Haley into taking him along. Maybe he was losing his touch.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll take care of him," Daniel piped in seeing his brother upset.

"I know you will champ," she said knowing that Daniel would keep Matty occupied and safe for the weekend. He was a fabulous older brother and he never let anything get in the way of protecting Matty.

Haley looked to a pleased Nathan who smiled hugely but kept his eyes focused on the road ahead. He could hardly concentrate feeling the anticipation of everything, but he calmly drove towards his brother house.

"So remember to call us for anything, Brooke," Haley insisted. "I don't care what it is."

"They'll be fine, Haley. Don't worry," Brooke said.

Haley had hugged both boys and then they walked into the other room watch tv. Even though she was excited for some alone time with Nathan, she hated leaving them. Matty's little sad face had her feeling so guilty and she nearly cancelled the whole thing if not for Nathan and Brooke encouraging her to go.

"Brooke, if they give you guys any problems, call," Nathan mirrored what Haley said.

"Ok, ok, I get it. Shoo guys. They'll be just fine," Brooke said pushing them out of the door. "Byeeeeee!," she slammed the door shut.

"Well...," Haley started.

"Guess that's our cue to go," Nathan laughed. "You ready?," he smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she smiled.

They walked to the car hand in hand and Nathan politely opened her door helped her lift into his huge SUV. He was such a gentleman and Haley appreciated the kind gesture. He was so sweet.

"Thank you," she said when he was about to close the door.

"You're welcome, baby."

He hopped into the drivers seat and they were off for their romantic weekend alone.

They drive in a comfortable silence, neither feeling it necessary to talk. The quiet was actually soothing and Haley felt so darn comfortable letting the world pass them by in peace.

They occasionally stole glances at one another, both smiling when they happened to lock eyes every so often. She felt so in sync with him.

"I love you," she sighed watching him drive down the road. She didn't know why but she needed to say it. She was so in love with him and the moment felt too perfect to ignore what she was feeling.

He smiled turning his head for a moment toward her in the passenger seat. "I love you too, Hales," he smiled genuinely.

She squeezed his free hand beside her and continued to look at the beautiful scenery they drove passed. It was so beautiful.

They arrived to the little bed and breakfast an half hour later and Haley was grateful to be there. The drive had been long and all she wanted to do was hop into the shower and go to bed. Not exactly the Friday night she had imagined but was wiped out from the long day it had been.

"I'm gonna shower," she told Nathan as he brought their bags into the room. The drive was long and she needed it to refresh herself.

"Ok," he agreed flopping onto the huge bed.

She went to work unpacking a few essentials she needed before going into the large bathroom in their suite.

"Oh my god, Nathan. This bathtub is amazing!," she yelled.

He got up to see what all the fuss was about. He entered the bathroom seeing that the tub was humongous and clearly meant for multiple people.

"That's kinda amazing," he said running his hand through the mountain of bubbles piling into the water. Haley was at the sink pinning her hair up as the water filled the large area of the tub.

"See, great," she turned walking toward him. She gave him a quick peck before going over to shut the water off.

"Ok mister. Out!," she demanded.

"Or I could stay," he reasoned.

She shook her head no before turning away from him shyly.

"C'mon Hales. Isn't that what this time away is about?"

"Yeah, but I'm scared," she whispered.

Nathan looked at her worried, wondering what she could possibly be afraid of.

"I just don't want you to see me naked," she admitted. "As least not yet."

He started chuckling at the ridiculousness of it all. Of course he was gonna see her naked. He kinda had to if they were going to be intimate that weekend. This alone time together was meant to consummate things between them.

"Don't laugh," she huffed. "It's not funny."

"I'm not laughing at you, baby. You do know that you're like the most gorgeous woman on planet earth. And your body- it's amazing," he said kissing her and wrapping her in his arms. "You're beautiful, baby. So fucking beautiful," He murmured.

"God, why do you make it so hard for me to say no," she whined completely turned on.

"Good, say yes," he begged.

Nathan needed her and he didn't know how much longer he could hold off.

"Stay with me," she said. Now she was the one begging and she needed to feel him, be close to him.

He nodded his head as he began peeling off her blouse. He popped each button with certainty, pulling the cotton fabric slowly down her arms.

Haley blushed a deep red as he stared at the pink lace top bra covering her breast.

He then brought his hand to her back skillfully unhooking her bra letting it fall to the wayside.

"I see that blush goes all the way down," he teased.

She smacked his chest playfully before she moaned out loud feeling his mouth cover one of her breast. His tongue swirled sensually around the areola before she felt his hands working their way around her tiny waist.

He slowly unbuttoned her jeans before once again discarding them across the room.

"You're so perfect," he moaned.

Haley was now standing there completely nude.

Under any other circumstances she would've felt completely uncomfortable, but Nathan made her feel so beautiful.

"We should take your clothes off," she whispered.

He smiled nodding his head and bringing her hands to the buttons of his shirt. He begin guiding her to undress him as he watched her slender fingertips slowly, almost torturously peel each button apart.

She then took the initiative to pop the buttons of his jeans loose, both using their legs to kick them away once they were down.

"Guess we're even now, " he smirked.

"Talk about beautiful," she cockily smiled down at his ripped body. He was for the lack of a better word- hard as a rock and Haley could clearly see his desire for her standing straight at attention.

He scooped her up fast into his arms, being sure to kiss her as he walked toward the bath. Nathan placed her down into the water before getting in behind her.

"This feels amazing," she sighed.

"You have no idea," he agreed kissing along her neck. "I want you, Hales."

"You have me," she moaned. The things Nathan made her feel were unexplainable. She'd never remember being this turned on just from a few kisses.

"Make love to me," she whined uncontrollably. "Please Nathan," she begged.

He pulled her on top of his lap, kissing her throughly. His fingers slowly stroked against her clitoris as he watched her head fall back in unadulterated passion.

"Yes, yes," she rocked hard against his digits. "Please never stop," she moaned.

His tongue worked roughly over her breast as he bit down a bit making sure not to hurt her.

The climax came hard as she screamed out loud. She collapsed bonelessly into his hard chest leaving a few lazy kisses there.

"That was fucking fantastic," she whispered unashamed.

"Hmm," he mumbled. "Let me show you the real wonders of the world," he smirked.

Nathan lifted her body before slowly lowering her down on his cock.

Her eyes closed feeling him reach into the depths of her passion with his manhood.

He started rocking slowly, Haley following his lead as their forheads connected to each other.

Their eyes locked and she kissed him hotly as he guided their bodies to a steady rhythm.

"Look at me, baby," he pleaded seeing her eyes fall close in the midst of their passion.

As much as Haley wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to look at him as the passion ripped through her body.

Nathan gave her a quick jolt seeing that it worked as she finally looked into his eyes.

"I love you," he intensely said.

"I love you too," she moaned continue their slow grind. Haley then found herself attacking his lips with unbridled desire. She couldn't get enough of him or this amazing feeling.

"Oh god."'she moaned again. She felt herself nearing ever close to another climax.

Nathan's slow pace seem to pick up speed as his own climax was almost to it's fruition.

"Fuck!," he yelled feeling his body convulse with passion.

Haley wasn't far behind as she too screamed out feeling her climax reach it's peak.

They laid calmly in the bathtub still completely connected. Neither wanted to move from this moment as they shared a few sensual kisses every so often.

Haley curled into a tight ball letting his broad chest encompass her small body.

"You setting the ball pretty high, mr. Scott," she giggled.

He laughed feeling the vibration of her laughter in his chest.

"Wait to you see my A game," he chuckled with his eyes closed.

"Lord help me," she laughed.

"You're my world, Hales," he declared feeling so in love.

"Was it always like this with us?," she whispered feeling completely content and happy. "I'm so-so happy," she snuggled more closely to his body.

"What do you mean?," he asked tracing his fingers along her neck.

"I just mean- has it always been this perfect for us. I hate that I can't remember the things we've shared, the moments, Nathan."

"It's always been great for us, baby. We've always been a prefect fit," he mumbled. It may have not been the truth, but this moment right here, right now, it was pretty good. They fit each other like a glove.

A few hours later after they had made love again, both had finally managed to drag themselves out of the bathtub.

They were now tucked tightly into bed enjoying the comfortable aftermath of their love making.

Haley drew invisible circles atop his chest as he rubbed her lower back flirtatiously above her ass.

"I was thinking..."

"What we're you thinking, Hales?," he asked quietly.

"Never mind," she said suddenly getting cold feet.

"C'mon," he encouraged. "What is it, babe?"

"I was talking to Brooke earlier and we talked about her having more kids-"

"Um hmm," he muttered.

"And I was thinking that maybe I wanted more kids," she closed her eyes afraid to see what his reaction was.

His eyes opened then and he looked completely shocked looking down at her. This was definitely new- and unexpected.

"What do you think?," she asked when he said nothing.

"Are you sure?," he asked still trying to let it all sink in.

"Yes," she said them taking the chance to look at him and let him know that she was completely serious. "I love Matty and I love Daniel and I want another little person to look at and know how much we love each other Nathan."

"Wow," he said.

"I didn't mean to spring it on you. I've given this some serious thought. And I want it. Our life is so perfect Nathan and another baby would just add to it," she said rubbing along his face tenderly.. "To create another life-," she lit up brightly like a Christmas tree imagining it.

"Do you think it's a possibility?," she nervously asked chewing her lip waiting for his answer.

He thought for a few minutes. Of course he wanted that, but it seemed like an extreme move for something so unsteady. What if her memory came back while she was pregnant or after she had the baby. It was nearly a no win situation for him. He could either disappoint his wife or agree to it and suffer the consequences later.

"I want that too, Hales," he decided. Life was too short not to live it. And if she wanted another baby, he was gonna give her a baby.

"Really?," she smiled cheerfully.

"Really. Let's do it, Hales. Let's have a baby," he smiled kissing her. "Let's get started," he pulled her down onto the bed, Haley giggling wildly as they started to make love again.

This was her dream come true and now it was happening.


	22. The Pieces Start To Fall

**As promised guys. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**The Pieces Start To Fall**

"Ugh. This isn't working!," she screamed slamming the pregnancy test down. "Brooke, it's negative. It's negative! I'm getting so sick of it."

"C'mon Hales. You have to give it time," Brooke said feeling bad for her friend.

"It's been three months, Brooke. We have been at it non stop and all I have to show for it is sore lady parts."

"Oh TMI," Brooke frowned. "Seriously hon you need to relax. You'll never get pregnant if you keep stressing yourself out. You gotta relax. It'll happen."

"I'm so over this. Maybe something is wrong with me. Maybe I can't have more kids. Something is not right, I know it."

"You're fine. Don't you and Nathan have that Gyno appointment this week?"

"Yes," she groaned unhappily. She hated those visits.

"Ok then. I bet you'll get a clean bill of health and you and Nathan can continue 'working' at it," she smiled friskily.

"Tigger, you always make me feel so much better. I have to admit, it's been fun," she giggled shyly.

"Oh do tell. I mean it's Lucas's brother. Must run in the family," she winked.

"Oh my god!," Haley laughed. "You are too much, Brooke."

"I know, right. But seriously Hales, things will be ok. Just have some faith, babe. It'll all work out."

Nathan came into the office hearing the phone ring incessantly. He hit the answering button letting the speaker come on as he poured a fresh cup of coffee.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Hi yes. Is this Nathan Scott?," the strange voice asked.

"And whom may I ask is calling?," he curtly replied.

"My name is Lydia James and I was informed that you may have some information that leads to me finding my daughter. She's been missing for quite some time and I'm really desperate to find her."

Nathan nearly dropped the glass mug from his hand. He felt the blood drain from his face as he heard Haley's mother inquiring about her whereabouts. This was the day he had always dreaded.

"Oh umm, why would I have information regarding your daughter, ma'am?," he nervously asked.

"Well, the hospital said that you may know where she is. I've been looking for her for months. She was lost at sea and I'm desperate to find her. You're my last hope," she pleaded. "I really don't know what else to do."

"I'm sorry Ms. James, but I can't help you," He said slamming his fingers down on the button to disconnect her.

He paced across the room in a panic. What was he gonna do? Lucas would know, he thought running out the office.

"Woah! Woah! Little brother ," Lucas chuckled seeing him fly into his office. "What's wrong?," he immediately asked seeing the disturbed look on his brother's face.

"They found her. They found her, Luke."

"What the heck are you talking about, bro?," he asked confused.

"Haley, Luke. Her mother just called. Apparently the hospital gave her my name. She called questioning me about Haley and I didn't know what to do. What am I going to do, Luke?"

"Oh my god," he said rubbing his temples. "Nathan, I don't know," he admitted feeling completely useless to help his brother.

"She's gonna leave us. I know it. I can't lose her, Lucas."

"Maybe it's time you tell her," he digressed.

"What! No! No, I can't. She'll hate me if I tell her the truth," he realized. Losing Haley seemed to be a forgone conclusion, but having her hate him- it was unbearable to Nathan.

"Nathan, you have to make a decision. You either have to tell her the complete truth and live with it, or you let her find out some other way and live with that too. Would you rather let her hear it from you or somewhere else?"

"Me," he sighed. "God, I want to tell her. But I don't want to lose her. I don't know what to do, especially now with us trying to have a baby. She's going to be devastated."

The rest of the day dragged slowly along. He couldn't get himself to concentrate on anything as he kept reading the same pages multiple times during the day. Everything seemed like a jumbled mess. His life was falling apart and he had no idea what to do about it. He knew the truth would set them free, but he knew it would also destroy their little family they had built. This sucked.

He drove home that evening making sure to take the long scenic route. If he could prolong looking into those beautiful brown eyes, he was gonna do it.

It was like going to your own private hell. He couldn't imagine what life was going to be like for him and the boys now. Haley had become a steady part of their life and now they were possibly going to lose her.

He pulled slowly into the garage giving himself a few minutes before he had to face his family. He walked dreadfully into the door to find Haley and to crush everything around her.

When he was completely into the house, he heard laughter coming from the family room. He paused laying his head against the wall as the continued laughter of the boys and Haley tortured his soul. They were so happy.

He didn't know how they were gonna handle this, hell, he didn't know how he was going to handle it. He needed help. His world was crashing down around him.

"Go wash up," Haley told the boys as Nathan still listened from the other room. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.

Moments later Nathan heard the footsteps of little feet trampling through the house. He knew he needed to reveal himself because no one would consider eating dinner until he arrived home, and he didn't want them waiting forever for him. It's one more thing he would feel guilty about. It was the last thing he needed.

He sighed lifting his body off the wall before walking in the kitchen to see a busy Haley. She was doing her usual good wife and mother routine, stirring something in the pot, pulling plates from the cabinet, setting the silverware in its proper place. She was in her own little zone not even realizing he was standing there just watching her.

Boy was she a sight for sure eyes. Seeing her made this peaceful serene feeling course through his entire body. She was such a wonderful person to have in his life. Despite his initial moments of thinking she was an evil bitch, Nathan had come to see what an absolute angel she was. He had been so, so wrong to think she was cold and unfeeling when she had been nothing but the complete opposite.

"Baby?," he said.

She smiled prettily running toward him and kissing him happily.

"I was just about to call you,"'she said after their lips parted. "You're running late."

"Sorry. Work is crazy right now. A lot accounts and all," he lied smoothly.

"That's ok. The boys and I don't care. We were actually considering eating without you," she joked winking her eye at him.

"Hardy har har," he said. "You got jokes, Hales."

"I try," she chuckled. "I'll make sure the boys don't bother you tonight so that you can get some extra rest. Dinner will be ready in two minutes," she said going back over to the stove.

They ate in silence, Nathan picking over his food with the fork, not really eating.

Haley curiously watched him isolate himself from the small conversations at the dinner table between her and the boys. He was clearly worried about something, and it showed in his current actions tonight.

Later as they got ready for bed, Haley stood in the bathroom mirror looking at her figure. She was wearing the red teddy that her and Brooke had bought, and tonight was the first time she had the nerve to wear it for him. Even though her and Nathan had been intimate for while now, she still felt shy around him and tonight she was throwing caution to the wind.

They were in the mid stages of baby making and what could possibly turn him on more than her and a bare see through ensemble. Nathan's appetite for her was insatiable and she figured this little number would just send him through the roof. Give him a little extra incentive in making that baby.

She walked into the room to see him watching Sportscenter and she waited until he noticed her.

He looked up seeing her moving figure and he was shocked to see what she was wearing. She looked fantastic, absolutely fuckable. His mind was in overdrive seeing her look so sexy and desirable.

"Hales- you look..." He was at a loss for words.

"I hope that I look ok," she broke in feeling self conscious. She looked down a her feet, digging them into the carpet. Her nerves were on edge and she felt like running out of the room in embarrassment.

"God baby, you're absolutely breathtaking," he croaked sincerely.

"I bought it a few months ago on one of those Brooke shopping trips. She convinced me to buy it, " she nervously rambled.

"It's great, Hales," he promised.

"You really like it?," she asked unsure of herself.

"Yes, yes I do. It's perfect. God, you're perfect," he promised. His entire body was tingling watching her stand there in practically nothing. She was so damn beautiful.

She walked over to the bed and began rubbing her hands softly through his dark mane. "I love you so much. I hope that I show you enough everyday. More than anything I want to be a good wife to you and a good mom to the boys."

"Hales, you are. You show me, baby. You show us everyday when you take care of you us or when tell one of your goofy jokes or when you're a packing me or the boys lunch- we appreciate it so much. You have no idea."

She smiled bringing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. He was her dream man and she thanked God everyday for giving her such an amazing family.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

He pulled her down onto the bed. That nagging thought of her finding out the truth began coming to the forefront of his mind as he stripped the fragile lace away from her soft supple body.

He kissed her harder then trying to quell those nasty reminders of her leaving them behind. She couldn't find out, he thought. He wouldn't lose her over this, not when they were just starting their life together. Not when they were trying to make a baby.

He pulled away suddenly shocking Haley. She pulled the blanket around her covering her bare chest and she watched as he sat on the edge of the bed. His head was down with his hands covering his face as he breathed erratically.

She scooted up beside him rubbing her hand gently over his back. "What's wrong?," she asked.

"Nothing," he immediately croaked. "We can't do this."

"Make love?," she asked confused.

"Yeah. We can't make love, Hales. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she said disappointed. She was ovulating and this was the perfect night to try again for that baby.

They both sat quietly in their own thoughts for a while before Nathan spoke again.

"I think we should hold off on trying for another baby," he looked at her with regretful eyes.

"Oh," she said stunned.

"You're not well Haley. We should wait to see if you get your memory back. I think it would be best."

"But what about the doctors appointment next week?," she asked a bit sadly.

"Cancel it," he said standing up and looking at her. "This is just not the right time for us, Haley."

"I don't understand," she said. "What happened?," she stuttered confused.

He could see her eyes tearing up and he felt extremely bad. He never wanted to make her cry. This was killing him. He was trying to push her away without even realizing what he was doing.

"I don't want a baby, ok!," he yelled walking out of the room. It was harsh, but it was the best thing for him- for them. He couldn't have a baby with her, as much as he wanted it. It was a lifetime commitment, and Nathan knew it wasn't right to willingly pull her into something so permanent. Things were bad enough as they stood.

Haley watched him walk out of the room leaving her practically naked and alone on the bed. She then let out a quiet sob devastated over the weird turn of events. She didn't understand. They had been so persistent in their baby making plans of late- and now he was adamant about them stopping. Her heart broke feeling as if she let him down in some way. It was like someone knocked the wind out of her.

The tears fell unchecked down her porcelain skin. She climbed onto the bed covering her entire body. So much was running through her mind. She didn't know what to do... so she curled up to one of the large pillows and cried herself to sleep.


	23. When Apologies Are Enough

**AN- I will be posting the next two chapters after this together because one of them is not particularly long. So I hope you guys will enjoy that. Anyway, onto this chapter. Happy reading and please review! Also extra special thanks to all my reviewers. That was the most reviews for any chapter thus far. Keep it up! It's Much appreciated!**

**When Apologies Are Enough**

"You're awfully quiet today," Brooke said the next day. They were having lunch at the outdoor grove. The weather had been great and eating outdoors was a good way to take advantage of it.

Haley picked at the tomatoes on her plate moving the croutons and lettuce all around.

"Hmm," Haley said distractedly.

"Ok girlie. What's wrong with you? You didn't even smile at Sus today, Hales. What's up?"

"Not much. Just my life is over," she teared up. No matter how many times she cried, she couldn't control the tears from coming. She had cried all morning once she was alone and the boys and Nathan had left for the day.

Breakfast had been one unbearable mess. Neither her or Nathan said much and the boys cautiously looked to both trying to understand what the heck was going on between their usually happy parents. It was a nightmare.

"My husband doesn't want a baby," she cried unabashedly.

"What! Hales, c'mon. You know he does. You guys have been planning this baby for months, of course he wants it."

"He doesn't Brooke. He told me last night. There I was all ready. I put that stupid negligee on and he turned me down. He probably doesn't find me attractive anymore. You know some husbands find someone new. Maybe Nathan doesn't love me anymore," she cried wiping her damp cheeks with the linen cloth.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course he loves you, Haley."

"Something is wrong, Brooke. Last night he would barely even look at me during dinner. I thought maybe he's tired, ya know. I know work has been really busy, so I put it down to that. I think I was wrong. Very, very wrong. And now I don't know what to do."

"You gotta talk to him, hon," Brooke said. "Sit him down and find out what's going on. I'm sure it's nothing."

"I feel so numb. I was feeling positively on top of the world and he just crushed me like nothing, Tigger. He didn't even sleep in our bed last night."

"Oh boy," Brooke said. That didn't sound good. Even when her and Lucas had knock out, drag out fights, they never slept apart and they made it their mission to fix all things before either went to bed. "I don't know what to tell you, Hales. I'm sorry," she sadly said.

"It doesn't matter. It's over. We're not gonna have this baby. I just have to learn to live with it," she reconciled.

Nathan tapped aimlessly at his computer keys not really in the mood for working. How did he let things go so bad, so quickly? They were in the midst of the best time of their lives and he killed it with his baby confession last night.

He knew it would hurt but he didn't realize how disappointed he would feel over it. The baby had been such a great hope for them as a couple. It would solidify the love they felt and make their already wonderful family, complete. And now it was over.

It was just a matter of time before she returned to her over the top life, her stuffy fiance', and her huge yacht. He wouldn't even be surprised if she wanted nothing to do with him and the boys after the truth came out.

His boys were going to be devastated and it was another piece of heart ache and guilt he felt. He really screwed this one up. Despite loving Haley and being extremely grateful for having her in their life, it was gonna be a disaster of epic proportions. The fall out from this could be years and he couldn't imagine how the boys would get through it. They were so innocent and loving. And losing Haley would break their little hearts.

"You ok, bro?," Lucas asked sticking his head in the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied never looking away from his computer screen.

Lucas knew his brother was struggling. Despite what he was saying, Nathan looked beat down and resolved. This wasn't his brother and he worried what would happen to him- to his nephews once Haley was gone.

"You should go home, Nate. Be with Haley. Explain to her what's going on with you," Lucas suggested now taking the seat opposite him. "It's the only way."

"That'll help things. 'Hey Haley, I lied to you. I'm not your husband, these aren't your kids. This whole life we created was a lie'- yeah, that would go over real well," he sarcastically said.

"C'mon man. Have some faith little brother. Blood doesn't make you family, Nate. She loves boys. They belong to her as much as they belong to you, and you know it. Haley loves you, right?"

Nathan nodded his head slowly.

"Well then maybe it won't turn out so bad. Things are so different Nathan. She loves you, she loves Matty and Daniel. Maybe she won't leave you."

"Of course she will!," he blew up at Lucas. He stood up quickly making the chair fly backwards and hit the wall."Lucas, she's engaged. You've seen Haley. She's so kind and beautiful, she wont just brush that off like nothing. She made a commitment, Lucas. I don't see her blowing it off to stay with this fake family I created for her."

"Or maybe she will. Stop selling yourself short on what you guys created over these last months. It's gonna be rough for a while, I'm not going to lie to you. But bro,your family isn't fake. What you guys feel for one another...it's not fake. And despite how messed up this all started, Haley belongs with you. I know, Brooke knows it, hell, even you know it. Deep down you realize that she belongs here with you and with those precious little boys," he said pointing to their picture on Nathan's desk. "You don't give up. You fight for her until your dying breath. Do you hear me?," he asked looking Nathan in the eye.

Nathan stared out his office window thinking about all of the things that Lucas was saying. He knew his brother was right, but he didn't see things shaking out so easily for them. Life had a way of complicating things, and Nathan knew Haley would be pissed when she found out the horrible way he had deceived her.

Driving home now was just pure hell. It was such a change from the happy feeling he usually felt coming home from work. Now things were not good and Nathan didn't have any idea what he could do to fix it. He knew that Haley had to be disasponted about the baby situation, but in the long run, it was best to not further complicate things between them. It was already hard enough knowing how much she would be hurt by it all.

"T-E-A-C-H-E-R, teacher," Matty spelled proudly. "Is that right, momma?," he asked sweetly as they sat doing homework at the table.

"Right, baby. You're doing an amazing job," she smiled. He was getting so good with his spelling and Haley felt so proud of the progress he was making.

Helping Daniel and Matty with their homework was a good distraction for Haley. All day she had sulked around the house after returning from lunch with Brooke.

Picking up the boys from school would get her mind away from her issues with Nathan. Maybe the boys would even tell her a few of their little jokes to make her laugh. She wasn't in the best of moods, but she pasted on her best fake smile when she got them from school.

Haley didn't want to worry the boys especially after such a tense breakfast they all had this morning. Kids were very perceptive and if Haley still had frown upon her face when they saw her, they would know something wasn't right.

"Ok, next word," Haley pointed out so that Matty could see.

"Airplane. A-I-R-P-L-A-N-E, airplane," he smiled.

"So good, baby. You're gonna ace this in school tomorrow."

"Can you look at this, please?," Daniel asked pulling her attention away from Matty.

"Let's see," she held her hand out for the paper. She began reading over it carefully being sure to make sure that Daniel had all the math problems right. "I'm so proud of you, bud. This is amazing. You've come so far with your math," she smiled handing him his paper back.

"Cool," he said. "That's cause you're like the best teacher ever, ever," he laughed.

"Thanks buddy. And you're the best son ever, ever," she copied his little saying pinching his cheeks.

"What about me, momma? Am I the best son ever, ever?," he asked innocently.

"You are. You both are," she complimented. "I love you guys. I want you to always know that, ok."

"Ok," they both said.

"Well, it looks like we're all done here. How about you guys put your books away and go play for a while. I'll get dinner going and call you when it's time to eat," she gently said patting Matty's back.

"Nice," Daniel said packing his things away. "I'm going to play the Wii."

Haley chuckled watching him scamper off. That boy loved playing his Wii. It was practically an addiction at this point.

"What are you going to do, babe?," she asked Matty when he sat quietly at the table watching her.

"I don't know," he hunched. "Can I stay here with you, momma?"

"Of course you can," she smiled. "Want to help me with dinner?"

"I don't know how to cook," he cutely replied.

"You don't? Hmm, maybe you can just hand momma the things she need. How does that sound?"

"I can do it."

"Alright," she laughed seeing him pull a little stool over to the countertop.

Nathan parked his huge SUV in the garage before opening the door with his keys. Once again he had stopped by the flower shop and brought the most beautiful bouquet that he could find. She deserved the best.

He was immediately hit with the glorious smell of chicken noodle casserole. His stomach growled in anticipation knowing he was surely going to eat a great meal tonight. He had to admit that he was really hungry after picking through his breakfast and skipping lunch. As upset as he was all day, the hunger pains were affecting him now and he wanted to eat.

He walked into the kitchen to see Haley and Matty giggling away as they prepared dinner. He sat the flowers down on the table and watched. It was the most glorious sight that he'd ever seen. His son and his 'wife' cooking away, laughing, and just enjoying their time together. He felt his heart warm despite the generally sucky day he had had.

"You guys look like you're having fun," he interrupted.

"Daddy!," Matty ran to give him a hug. It was just what Nathan needed. He wrapped his arms around Matty's tiny little body and squeezed him tightly.

"I'm cooking dinner with, momma."

"You are? You're a good boy, Matthew." Nathan said calling him by his full name. It was rare when Nathan referred to him that way but it seemed right at that moment.

Haley smiled a little seeing them together. Even though her day wasn't the best, she could find joy in seeing Matty with Nathan. Watching Nathan be a daddy, it gave her goosebumps and made her feel so warm, comforted, but also a little sad knowing that they wouldn't have another child to experience that.

"Why don't you go and play with Daniel for a while," Nathan suggested. He needed to talk with Haley and he didn't want the boys to overhear.

Matty ran back towards the family room as Nathan stood up.

He picked up the bouquet and held them out to her.

Haley graciously accepted being sure to take a big whiff of the amazing smell the flowers were giving off.

"I know that I keep saying this, but I'm sorry," he said looking down at the floor. "I should've talked to you about the whole baby thing. It's not that I don't want another baby with you. It's just not the right time. And I know how much you want it, I do too. But Hales, I really think we should wait. I'm afraid," he admitted.

"Of what?," she whispered.

"So much, baby. I don't want to lose you."

"Nathan, you'll never lose me," she promised. "Don't you understand?," she begin to tear up.

"Understand?," he asked confused.

"Yes, moron. I love you. Nothing- absolutely nothing will change that."

"I'm not so sure," he sat down. "I have this fear that something will come and tear you away from me. I'm so scared that maybe one day it'll happen."

"You're so stupid, Nathan," Haley cried. "You're my life. This fear that you have- it won't happen. Please believe me," she begged.

"I wish that I could believe it. You can't promise that, Hales," he said. "You just can't, trust me."

"Do you love me, Nathan?," she asked already knowing the answer. He hadn't exactly been keeping his feelings a secret. Nathan was always voicing his love for her whenever he could.

"Yes. God, yes. I love you. You know that I do," Nathan replied genuinely.

"Well, then that's all that matters. I love you, you love me. That's all we need," she said sitting next to him and laying her hand atop his in comfort. "Nothing will come between us, ever," she promised moving closer to hiis body. "We'll be okay."

Haley then hugged him tightly making sure that he felt her words and that Nathan knew how much she meant them.

What she didn't see was the worried look on his face as they stood wrapped in each other's arms. Despite all the promises, all the love, he knew this situation was only temporary and that someday soon, Haley would walk out on them. And no matter how much he prayed for that not to happen, it would.

**AN 2- Ok, Nathan is a coward. Surprise, surprise! I guess that's what fear will do to you. Stay tuned!**

**AN 3-Just FYI- I wanted to give you all the heads up. I just counted out the actual chapters and we literally have 14 chapters to go before the truth is out. Thanks for the continued patience.**


	24. Life Simple As 1-2-3

**Ok, guys. Thanks for the reviews. I know that I said that I was posting two chapters next but I decided on quicker updates instead. I figured that would be preferred. Enjoy and please review!**

**Life Simple As 1-2-3**

Things had gotten back to normal and despite the baby situation being tabled, Haley was happy. Nathan had been a remarkable partner and he spent everyday showing her just how much he loved her.

The boys were doing so well in school. Daniel was flourishing on the soccer field, Matty had joined art club, and they both seemed to be crushing whatever life set in front of them.

The only complaint she had these days were that she was a bored desperate housewife. She found many of her days feeling lonely and dry. After so much cooking and cleaning, that even became sleep inducing.

She loved her menial tasks, but now she needed something to do with her abundance of time.

Brooke had suggested they take a yoga class together, but Haley wasn't into the whole fitness thing. She preferred to exercise her body and mind alone, and being in a room full of women doing a tree pose wasn't exactly her idea of fun.

She walked down the river walk aimlessly trying to bring herself out of the boredom when a woman approached her in front of the needle point sew shop

The woman greeted her kindly and introduced herself as Gwen, and she said that beginning next week they would be having classes in the store for free if Haley was interested. She gave Haley a card and promptly encouraged her to join the other ten women involved in the needle point class.

Haley never felt interested in learning to sew, but with life just at stand still for her, she quickly accepted the offer and told Gwen she would be there. What could it hurt, right?

"Haley!," Lucas hugged her when she came walking into their building. "What are you doing here?," he smiled happily.

"Oh, nothing much. Just stopping by because I love you guys so much," she teased while batting her eye lashes playfully.

"That's bullshit and you know it," he joked. Haley had become such a big part of their family and Lucas loved joking around with her. She was great and the perfect woman for his little brother.

"You know me too well," she hugged him sideways. "Anyway my dear brother in law, the real reason I'm here is because I brought you guys some lunch," she said holding up the brown sack. "I know you're bound to work right on through lunch believing you both can survive on coffee and stale donuts," she giggled lifting up the lid on the pastry box. At least they were consistent.

"Dude, you rock," Lucas said excitedly. "Best sister in law ever! And you're totally right," he laughed throwing the morning pastries in the trash. They didn't look appealing to eat anymore after seeing the spread that Haley had brought to them."Thanks Hales. I love you."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Where is the knucklehead?," She asked jokily referring to husband.

"He's in his office," Lucas said with his mouth full of turkey sandwich. "Yummy," he nearly choked on the big piece of bread hanging from his mouth.

"Geez Lucas, chew for crying out loud," she chuckled. He was inhaling that sandwich like he hadn't eaten anything in years.

"Sorry," he mumbled with his mouth still full. "But thanks again, Hales. You're the best! So good."

She waved him off walking toward Nathan's office. She peaked her head through his door to see him concentrating on paperwork. His eyebrow was arched and he wrote some figures down on the paper without even noticing her presence standing in the doorway.

She stood there for a few moments in silence watching him look so confident and sure of himself in this environment. He and Lucas had become excellent business men and seeing him so entrenched in his work made Haley feel proud. He was awesome at his job.

"So, you have any time for little ol' me?," she finally spoke.

Nathan jumped with a slight start from being completely startled by her sudden presence. His face lit up with a huge smile seeing her standing there looking so beautiful and sexy.

"Well, well. Isn't this a nice surprise? I always have time for you, Hales. What are you doing here, baby?," he asked walking over to her. He pecked her lips before wrapping his arms completely around her small waist. "God, you feel so good," he whispered.

"My dear husband I bought you lunch," she smiled. "Well you and Lucas. He's currently in the midst of being a big slob. Total pig," she laughed. "Are you busy?"

"For you. Never. I'm glad you're here, honey. I was this close to drowning in paperwork," he held up his fingers to show her.

"You need a break," she worried rubbing a hand over his skin to smooth out the worry lines. "You work so hard, Nathan."

"I wish. Work is really crazy right now."

Haley gave him a crazed look showing her displeasure.

"Ok, I know that I always say that," he admitted. He had been working a lot lately and he needed some time away. "But I promise to take it easy, Hales. Maybe we can even go on a little trip with the boys soon. How does that sound?"

"Hmm, I like that," she mumbled against his lips. "Just you, me, and the boys. It sounds almost perfect," she sighed dreamily.

"It does, baby. Ok, let's make it happen," he agreed. "So, what did you bring me for lunch?," he asked lifting the sack.

"Your favorite of course. Turkey on wheat- hold the mayo," she said unpacking his bag. She learned very early on that Nathan wasn't too fond of mayonnaise and during the few times he would eat it, the amount had to be minimal. "I also brought you chips- sour cream, a pickle, and a chocolate milk," she smiled holding up each item that she unpacked. "I even brought you your fav- a chocolate cupcake," she winked holding up the sweet snack.

"Ahh yes! Sounds great, I'm starving," he happily began to eat. "Hmm, this is so good," he complimented. "You didn't bring you anything?" He felt weird sitting there eating lunch without her.

"Nope. I ate a little something at home earlier. I'm fine," she insisted. "But I do want to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?," he asked while devouring the delicious lunch.

"I was thinking of joining this class for sewing next week. It's at the little needle point store on the river walk. I was just browsing around because I was bored, and this woman walks right up to me and offers this class. She must've sensed the desperation on me," she laughed giddily.

"I think it sounds great, Hales. You should do it," he encouraged.

"Really?," she asked surprised. "Because it could take up some of my free time, especially Saturday's."

She didn't even know how she felt about it. Her weekends were especially important to her, that's when she spent time with the boys and Nathan. Learning needle point would occupy some of that time away from them. She didn't want that.

"Do it, Hales. You take such good care of us all the time. It's about time you do something for yourself. The boys will understand."

"You're a great husband, do you know that?," she hugged him.

"And you're the best wife, Haley. I'm so grateful you're in my life. I'm so lucky," he smiled

"We're both lucky," Haley insisted with her own smile. "So lucky."

"Speaking of that break that I so desparetely need- Disneyland. What do you say?," he asked.

"Well, I did sorta promise Matty. He'd be thrilled if we could do that as a family. I'm sure Daniel would love it too."

"Yeah. We should definitely do it then, Hales. I'll look into it later today and we can start making plans tonight. "What do you think?," he asked.

"What I think is- it sounds perfect, hubby," she smiled. "So perfect," she said resting comfortably in his arms.

"It does," Nathan agreed kissing her lips tenderly.

"This has been a very productive day," she laughed. "I was so bored today and now I have my sewing class to look forward to. And now my cute adorable husband has promised to take a break from work to go on vacation with me. Score," she joked giggling. "I have the best luck ever," she squealed.

"It's probably because your so pretty, Hales," he winked."There is just something about you," he smiled playfully before once again taking the opportunity to kiss her passionately.

After surprising Nathan with lunch, Haley went home and made a call to Gwen. The young woman was thrilled to hear from Haley so soon and over the moon to hear that she was joining the class next week.

They agreed that Haley would be there at eleven am on Monday and that she needed to bring a starting pattern to begin her training.

Haley was thrilled that she found something to do to cure her major boredom and she couldn't wait to get started.

She immediately went to the kitchen after hanging up the phone and begin fixing the boys an afternoon snack for after school. The boys tended to be a little hungry when they got home and Haley knew if they didn't have their snack, they would be nagging her for dinner the whole time she prepared it. Their appetites were huge much like Nathan and it seemed to get worst by the day. Rather then deal with two hungry little boys, she just threw together a quick snack of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, an apple, an a tall glass of milk. She knew they'd appreciate that because the boys loved their PB&amp;J.

She placed the little treat inside the refrigerator before going over to the couch and sinking into it comfortably. She picked up her book from the coffee table and begin to fall into the fictional world of Sunset Heights. She had begun to read the book a week ago and found herself addicted more and more with each chapter she read. She was getting a little bummed out because the addiction had caused her to breeze through the book at an extremely rapid pace. Another day or two and she would be finished it completely.

After reading a few chapters straight through, she looked up at the wall clock to see it was five minutes after three. That meant the boys would be busting through the door at any minute now.

She got up and went to the kitchen preparing the table with their snack. She washed her hands and begin slicing the apples into small slices and cutting the sandwiches into four. She folded a napkin alongside each plate and poured them each a glass of milk.

"Momma!," Matty called.

She smiled brightly walking to meet them by the door.

She saw Daniel helping Matty put his jacket on the hook by the door before placing his own up there.

"Hey baby," she held her arms out.

Matty ran into her arms giving her a kiss and a big hug.

"We're hungry," he smiled.

"Geez Matty, breathe," Daniel laughed. "Hi," he spoke before wrapping his arms around her body in a hug.

"Hi baby. I have you guys snack all ready. How about you both run into the kitchen and eat," she smiled. "And make sure to wash your hands!," she yelled at the antsy boys.

"Thanks momma," Matty said as him and Daniel ran to the kitchen anxiously.

She happily went back to reading her book and relaxing for the afternoon. Her boredom no longer at the forefront of her mind as she fell into the everyday spoils of life. She had a happy husband, happy children, and she was happy. Life couldn't get any sweeter.


	25. Showcasing Your Talent

**Happy reading! As usual reviews are appreciated!**

**Showcasing Your Talent**

"Seriously, is this your first pattern?," Nathan asked. It was really good.

"Yes," she answered timidly. "I did it over the weekend. It was just messing around. You know just trying to see if I really had a knack for this kind of thing."

"Wow Hales, I'm speechless," he said eyeing the material throughly. "This is quite impressive, baby. You should keep it up. You'll have your own sew shop very soon at this rate."

"You're just saying that," she blushed shyly. "I'm not that good."

"You are, hon. And I'm not just saying that because you're my wife. This is magnificent work. Who knew you'd be such a pro at this after only one month? You really should consider opening up a business. I know this guy with loads of money- he'd love to go into business with you," he winked playfully.

"Really?," she asked excitedly. "I'd like that."

"Hell yeah. I would love to invest in a company fronted by you, Hales. You're the smartest person I know, not to mention one of the most talented. You should really consider it, baby."

"Oh Nathan. It sounds amazing. Maybe I will. There are workshops offering 'How To' classes. It would be a great way to get started," she smiled. "I could even receive financial help as a new business owner. City hall helps with that sort of thing all the time."

"Hmm, that sounds really good. I think you found a way to permanently cure your boredom. It sounds like a great opportunity, Hales. I know whatever you decide, you'll be amazing at it. I have faith in you."

"I love you! I love you! I love you," she said pecking his lips after each endearment. "Oh my god! I can't believe I'm considering this. Who would've thought, huh? One month ago I wasn't even sure if I wanted to join that class- and now, it's become such a joy in my life. I love creating something from nothing. It feels- it feels, wonderful!," she said spinning around the kitchen joyfully.

She ran back into his arms and kissed him passionately. Her tongue gently stroked against his as she gripped tightly against his taut chest. She let a small moan escape when she felt his hands cup the cheeks of her ass. She couldn't get enough of him. She wanted more, she needed more. With the boys over at their friends for the afternoon, she wanted to take advantage of their time alone. Those moments didn't come very often, but is they had the entire house completely to themselves. No way was she going to let it pass them by.

She pulled away the kiss breathless and turned on. Nathan's eyes were completely ablaze of passion and want. They looked at each other with the deepest desire of a thousand suns. And without saying a word he dragged her toward their bedroom, kissing her along the way.

Haley could barely breathe as he attacked her lips with a wonton desire of a possessed man.

"I love you," he kissed her hotly.

"Me too," she moaned. "So much," she nearly cried out in passion.

Things were escalating fast. They finally reached the room and he practically threw her down onto the bed. He stripped himself of his shirt as Haley watched from her laid out position.

Once the shirt was removed he covered her entire body with his own and began kissing her all over again. They were on fire.

Feeling his chest press into hers with raw desire made Haley feel even hotter. Her nails dug passionately into his back and she screamed out as his teeth grazed against the sensitive skin of her ear.

"Please Nathan," she begged unapologetically. "Please," she continued to moan.

She didn't know why but she was getting the feeling he was teasing her. All she wanted more than anything was to feel him completely inside of her. This kissing, and this rubbing was driving her bananas.

A girl could only take so much foreplay. She needed him, and she needed him now.

Taking the initiative to move things along to her liking, she began pulling at the rough material of his pants. If he wasn't going to pleasure her, she was going to make him.

He swatted her hands away as he begin to slowly peel her clothes away. They were going to do this slow and they were going to do this good.

He kissed hungrily around her navel while slowly pulling down the silk material of her underwear. He could literally feel the heat radiating between her legs as he gently parted them to his liking.

She huffed out in frustration at the slow pace he was going. Nathan was killing her.

Nathan looked up smiling when he could sense Haley getting frustrated. Their eyes locked for a moment then and without words he implored her to be more patient. They had all the time in the world and he wanted to savor this great moment for as long as possible.

She screamed out feeling his fingers slide between her legs into her moist center. Her eyes closed and she arched her back as his fingers delve deeper into her sweet spot.

"Yes," she whined, pushing for more as he added another finger pleasuring her. The feeling was indescribable as she found herself digging into the pillows surrounding her trying to gain some traction as her body convulsed with its first orgasm.

She moaned aloud closing her eyes when she felt his fingers withdraw from her.

Nathan laid his head on her stomach taking in the satisfaction of her desire.

"God, your beautiful," he whispered. And she was, in all of her pure desire and passion. She was a glorious mess.

She bought her hands to his head and begin rubbing her hands through his hair. The man could satisfy a girl like no other. They hardly even gotten to the good part and she was already throughly satisfied.

He began to kiss below her belly button again, his lips exploring every part of her. This time his head moved lower. Before Haley could protest, his mouth was on her and she was screaming out once again feeling his tongue hotly press against her wet folds.

She arched further off the bed, feeling his head press deeper into the confines of her legs. She wrapped her legs tightly behind his head, locking him into place where he continued to lap up the juices flowing from her.

"Never stop. Please, never stop," she moaned uncontrollably.

"You taste magnificent," he breathed. Those words were barely audible to Haley, but she was able to make it out in the midst of her passion.

To Haley, this was amazing. The feeling she felt was so fucking amazing. His mouth was working wonders on her and his tongue- god, he had a talented tongue.

She screamed out for a second time that afternoon, this time jerking off the bed, her body shaking as the orgasm ripped through her like an inferno. Tears fell from her eyes as she felt Nathan's lips connect with hers, sharing the taste of her womanhood with her.

She kissed him with all she had, holding his head firmly to her own.

"God, you're amazing," she mumbled against his lips. "So amazing."

He smiled down at her winking playfully just as she gripped his dick just below his pants.

I want you," she said.

He nodded his head agreeably stripping the last item of clothes away. He pulled her closer to him before sinking himself deep into her warm center.

They both screamed out this time feeling the passion of their sensitive parts connect.

Nathan began thrusting deeply, almost purposely with each movement. He buried his face into her left breast gripping Haley closer as they rocked in sync. They were so perfect together, it felt as if they were made just for each other.

"Ahh!," she cried. "Oh, oh."

"Come baby," he encouraged.

She was nearing her climax as her toes curled and she rocked even harder taking him in deeper and deeper. Haley could feel his throbbing cock pulsating inside of her with each thrust.

"God yes!," she screamed.

Nathan felt his climax in the horizon knowing he was close. "Almost baby," he said out of breath. A few more thrusts and he too was climaxing spilling everything he had into her.

"Fuck yes!," he yelled.

Haley kissed his face gently waiting for him to fall back down to earth. He withdrew from her body and pulled her close wrapping her in his arms.

They both lay quiet for a moment completely satisfied and wiped out. That desire was white hot but throughly exhausting and both needed a minute to gather them self from the tiring experience.

"I love you," Haley cuddled tighter.

"I love you too, baby," he sighed kissing her head. "That was kinda amazing."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Good thing the boys were gone," she laughed. Things had gotten a little loud.

Nathan chuckled right with her thanking God for the alone time. He knew Haley was adamant about never being intimate with the boys in close proximity. Of course they had made love several times with the boys home, but naturally they were always asleep. Haley tended to get a bit out of control and there was no telling who'd she wake up if the boys were home.

"I told ya, Hales. You should really learn to be a little more quiet," he teased. "I know, you can't help it," he chuckled before she could say a word. "I think we had this conversation before."

"Well hubby, how can I when you take me to places that even I can't control," she teased back. The man was a sex God and Haley couldn't control the wanton passion bursting through her body.

"Hales...," he flushed red with embarrassment.

Haley burst out laughing see this. She'd never seen Nathan Scott blush over such a compliment. Blushing was her thing. This was freaking hilarious.

"Oh my god," she continued to laugh. "You're totally blushing, baby. This is great. I gotta write this down," she chuckled pretending to get out of bed before he grabbed her back in place. "Let me go," she giggled uncontrollably when Nathan held her in his arms.

"I'm not blushing," he tried to deny. "I had to sneeze," he lied.

"Oh boy. You had to sneeze. Well...," she waited to see him sneeze.

"The feeling passed. What, it did," he lied some more when she eyed him with the most beautiful smile. Haley clearly did not believe the bull he was pushing to her.

"Sure, sure," she smiled brightly. "I think it's cute, babe. Don't worry, I won't tell," Haley promised with a small kiss on his chest as she cuddled closer.

"Thank you," he said.

"But I still made you blush," she giggled again.

"Go to sleep, nerd, " he nudged playfully while Haley was still giggling.

Haley smiled happily sinking down more comfortably into his strong arms. Nathan smiled too feeling absolutely serene. He sighed kissing her gently on her forehead.

Both their eyes closed feeling completely at peace and happy.


	26. A Night To Remember

**Next chapter up. Happy reading and please review!**

**A Night To Remember**

"Momma, you look pretty," Matty said exhuberantly.

The last month had been crazy. The new sew shop was opening and Haley was thrilled that all of her hard work was coming to an end of sorts. Now she had to maintain the store as the fresh on the edge place that she meant it to be.

Nathan had kept his promise in doing everything to help her. He was supportive financially and emotionally as she stressed over the most ridiculous things at times. He kept the sane part of her in check when things sometimes felt as if they were flying off the rails or getting out of control.

Now tonight they were all celebrating the Grand Opening of her store with a huge party to commemorate the special occasion. It had happened so fast. One minute she was merely a bored housewife and the next, she was fully wrapped up in a world of designing and creating things from scratch.

She smiled down at Matty seeing him look handsome in his little suit. She nearly chuckled at seeing his feet covered with a pair of running shoes. Matty had practically begged her to wear them, even going as far as to cute face Haley in the progress. How could she really say no to that? Now all three of her boys were taking advantage of the weak moment. All of them set along with couch with a pair of Nikes covering their feet. Her boys, stubbornly sporty to the very end.

"Thanks buddy," she finally said. "Oh my god. Should I change? I should change," she panicked.

She had originally picked out a demur black dress to wear this evening, but after a few last minute changes she had decided on a completely new dress. This dress stood out much more and she was beginning to have second thoughts on the whole ensemble. She would already be the center of attention tonight, she didn't need the added pressure of her appearance stressing her out.

Nathan grabbed her wrist suddenly stopping her erratic movements. "Don't Haley. You look beautiful."

"But..."

"Don't change," he stared at her heatedly. She was absolutely beautiful and sexy and hot. She was wearing a red strapless halter dress that hugged her in all the right places. Nathan felt as if he wanted to rip that dress right off of her. She looked amazing.

"Ok, maybe just the shoes," she bargained looking at the strappy heels.

"Nothing. You look wonderful. Picture perfect," he smiled. "Tell mom she looks beautiful, boys."

"You do. You really do," Daniel complimented.

"Yeah, momma. Really pretty," Matty added.

"Thank you guys," Haley smiled pinching Matty in his cheek. "Well you guys look really handsome too. My three boys," she proudly said.

"How about we get out of here," Nathan said. "Big night and all for you. We don't want to keep your audience waiting," he smiled.

"Ok, let's do it. It's now or never boys," she held out her hand to Nathan.

They arrived to the sew shop twenty minutes later. The minute they walked in, the whole room of party goers burst into applause and cheers.

Nathan and the boys moved to stand by Lucas, Brooke, and Suzanna. They joined in with all of the well wishers and began clapping along with them.

Haley blushed a deeper shade of red seeing everyone show her so much attention.

"Way to go, Hales!," Lucas cheered in the crowd.

A waiter walked over to her offering a glass of champagne that she gratefully accepted. Haley cleared her throat from all of the nerves and began to speak.

"I want to thank you you all for coming tonight. You'll never know how much it means to me that you took the time out of your life to come show me support."

"We love you, Hales!," Brooke broke in. Everyone in the room laughed.

"My sister in law, ladies and gentleman," Haley laughed. "But anyway I don't want to keep you. Enjoy the party. Eat, look at all the designs and have a great evening."

The room broke into applause again before everyone begin to mingle.

The room was a wonderful mixture of conversations and astonishment as everyone loved all of her patterns littering the walls of the store.

Gwen ran over to her excitedly wrapping her in a hug.

"Oh my god, Haley. This is fantastic. I can't believe you pulled this off in such a short amount of time. These designs are crazy good."

"Thank you, Gwen. You were the inspiration. If not for you walking up to me that day, this would've never happened," she said truthfully.

"Oh, hogwash. You would've got here. Maybe it would be a year from now, but I believe this was fate. You're too talented to let something like this slip away. Eventually this gift would show itself to you."

"Well, I had lots of help," Haley smiled locking eyes with Nathan across the room. He was standing there having a conversation with Lucas before the need to watch her took over. It was funny, even across the room they could sense each other, ironically turning their attention at the same time.

He winked playfully at Haley causing her to blush before he returned to his conversation.

"Look at you," Gwen noticed the little moment between the two. She slapped Haley's arm playfully "In love as ever," she said giggling at her friend.

"Sorry," she blushed shyly.

"It's ok," Gwen said. "We all should be so lucky," she smiled.

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "I'm going to talk some other people," Haley said.

"Sure. Work it, girl. I'm going go work the room myself. I saw this cute little dark haired stud a few minutes ago. He had the cutest butt," the bubbly blonde giggled.

Haley laughed watching her friend walk away.

She begin walking around the room a receiving congratulations and compliments from every direction. Everyone told her they wanted to buy so many of patterns and that her designs were one of a kind. Haley was thrilled. Some guy even walked over to her from a t-shirt shop and produced a card imploring her to call him. He wanted to go into a joint business venture selling her designs on his t-shirt. He could see a very lucrative deal for the both of them.

Haley was shocked to say the least. She couldn't believe she was already having so much future success in so little time. This all felt like some weird dream.

"Hey you," he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her softly behind her ear making Haley shiver. She had to control the need to let out a small moan. After all the were in a room full of friends and potential buyers.

Haley sank down into the comfort of his arms.

"Hi," she whispered locking their fingers together. "Where were you?," she asked. Haley hadn't seen him for a while during all of her mingling.

"Around," he said not offering more information. "You having fun?," he asked.

"Yeah. The boys seem to be happy," she noticed as they ran throughout the room.

"Ha! They working it," Nathan laughed. "I think you have two new workers."

"I would hire them in a minute," Haley giggled.

"Can you believe the turnout for this thing? I knew you'd be a success, Hales. This is remarkable."

"I know. It's so overwhelming, Nate."

"Hey, you can do this. I believe it," he said spinning her around to look in his eyes. "When you first had this idea, I knew from the first moment that you would be successful. No matter the obstacles that stand in your way, you'll crush every single one of them, Hales. I know it, and so should you."

Haley's eyes filled with tears listening to the sweet words coming from her husband. He was so supportive and everything he promised, from financial to emotional, he had provided her with just like he said he would. His support meant the world to her.

He brought his hands to her cheeks, smiling softly as he wiped away a few fallen tears.

"You don't have to cry, baby. You deserve this," he whispered.

"Thank you...for everything. You'll never know how much it means to me," she choked up.

Their lips then met in a series of soft kisses. Haley gripping onto him for dear life as she soaked in the tantalizing moment between the two of them.

"Amnesia girl!," Brooke came over breaking up their kiss. "Sorry," she brushed off.

"No, you're not," Nathan said.

"Ok, I'm not," she laughed. "I live to give you hell, hot shot. Deal with it."

"Hey Tigger. What's happening?," Haley smiled watching Nathan wipe her lipstick from his mouth.

"Nothing. Just excited. Can you believe this? You hit it out of the park, girl."

"She's right, honey. You did great."

"See, you know you did good if Nate and I agree," Brooke teased smacking his arm.

"Love you too, Brooke," Nathan laughed.

"Aww, you guys," Haley smiled tearfully. Her emotions were all over the place this evening.

"Oh boy," Brooke said watching her tear up again. "I better get going before she drowns me with her tears. Besides I need to get back to my husband and daughter. Oh my god," Brooke suddenly screeched. "I can't believe he let Sus raid the ice cream bar," she rolled her eyes. "I will be bringing my sugar induced daughter over for a sleepover tonight," she joked making her way over to Lucas and Suzanna.

Nathan and Haley laughed watching Suzanna stuff a handful of colorful sprinkles in her mouth. Haley was beginning to think the whole ice cream bar wasn't the best idea. When the boys had suggested it at the party, she couldn't resist. She had the sneaky suspicion her and Nathan would be paying for that later. Matty was practically bouncing off the walls across the room. Haley knew her and Nathan would probably have issues getting him to bed tonight... Either that or they'd be up with Matty half the night as he suffered through the worlds worst tummy ache.

"We should totally stop him," Nathan parroted what she was internally thinking. "What was that, like his fourth serving?," he chuckled knowingly.

"Let him be. You only live once, right," Haley said.

Normally she wouldn't let Matty eat such large amounts of sweets, but it was a special occasion, and the perfect opportunity to allow Matty to splurge until his little heart was content.

"So, tonight when we get home, I have a little surprise for you," Nathan said shocking Haley. He smirked playfully giving her a sly look.

She let her hand rub down his back looking at him in wonder.

"What can you possibly surprise me with?," she asked innocently. "You've already done so much, Nathan."

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?," he laughed.

"Nathan..."

"All of this...," he stopped her mid sentence. If he knew anything about Haley, it was that she hated when he spoiled her. Not that she wasn't appreciative, because she was, but Nathan was really too good to her at times. He was the greatest husband any girl could ask for. She didn't need presents and things to know how much he truly loved her.

"Relax, baby. Good things and all," he kissed her sensually. Haley grabbed onto his collar pulling him closer. What had she done to deserve this life, it was perfect.

"Dad!," Daniel interrupted loudly walking toward them.

"Yeah buddy," Nathan looked down at him.

Haley smiled gently brushing Daniel's messy hair into place.

"Tell Matty to stop following me around, please," he begged. "He keeps following me everywhere. Not to mention he's jacked up on all of the ice cream he's been inhaling," he complained.

"Is he really?," Haley groaned. She knew what that meant.

"Yep, he's really crazy right now."

"Tell him to come over here to mom and me. We'll handle it, bud," Nathan suggested.

Daniel ran across the store and Nathan could see him telling Matty to come over to him.

"And what exactly are you going to do?," Haley asked putting her hands on her hips waiting for him to explain.

"Watch and learn, Hales. Watch and learn."

Matty came running over with the biggest ice cream stain on his suit. Haley groaned knowing she would be soaking that thing for days just to remove it. He was such a little slob at times. A cute slob, but a slob nonetheless.

"Yes momma?," he asked.

"Oh, I didn't want you. Daddy called you. Didn't you, honey?," Haley smirked giving Nathan a cocky look.

She wanted to see how he was going to handle this. Matty loved following after Daniel and no way in hell was he going to stop because Nathan wanted him to. He admired his older brother and copying was his form of admiration he had for Daniel.

"I need a favor. Are you up for the task?"

"Oh yes, daddy," Matty eagerly nodded.

"Cool. Ok, what I need from you is this, see that man over there with the red tie."

"I see him," Matty nodded.

"Good. I want you to go tell him how great your momma is. He's a potential buyer and he would love to hear all the great things you have to say about her. Can you do that?," Nathan asked.

"I can. I can. I'll do a good job, momma," he looked up at her with pride.

"I know you will, baby," Haley smiled down at him.

"Good deal, buddy," Nathan held out his fist to bump the little boys hand.

Matty ran off immediately seeking out the man with the red tie.

"You're bad," Haley giggled in his arms. "Sending our baby to convince potential buyers. It would be brilliant if it wasn't so sneaky."

"I do have my moments," he flirted pecking his lips against hers.

"We should go home," she suggested. She really needed some time alone with him. His caresses and kisses were just getting her all hot and bothered. They needed to get home, get the boys into bed, and spend the rest of the night alone.

"Now?," he said letting his eyes scan the room. "Hales, we can't leave your party. What would people think?"

"I don't care," she murmured. "I want to go home," she eyed him heatedly. "I want to make love to you...all night long," she discretely whispered just so he could hear.

He knew what that look meant. He took stock of all the people still enjoying the party wondering how they could manage to excuse themselves ever so subtlety.

"Wait here," he squeezed her hand walking quickly to the opposite end of the room.

"Bro!," he called Lucas.

"Yeah man," Lucas answered.

"Can you wrap this thing up for us in about...let's say an hour," he said looking down at his watch.

"No problem, Nate. But what's up?," he asked.

"Nothing," he was quick to answer.

Lucas raised his eyes looking at his brother weirdly.

"If you say so," he chuckled.

"It's just the boys are tired. Haley and I want to go get them into bed, ya know," Nathan lied.

"It s cool, bro. I understand," he smirked slapping his brother five. And Lucas did get it. It was very clear that his brother and Haley wanted some alone time. He could see it all over his brother's face. Wanting to give him a retrieve, Lucas suddenly had an idea.

"How about Brooke and I take the boys for the night," Lucas suggested.

Nathan was surprised by the offer. "Really? You'd do that?," he asked.

"Sure man. You'd do that for me. Enjoy your night with Haley, Nate."

"Thanks Luke. I will," Nathan smiled.

"Cool."

"I'm just gonna say goodnight to the boys and then we're out of here."

"That's fine. Tell Haley goodnight for us."

"I will. Night bro. And thanks again," he said. This time hugging his brother before he walked away.

After saying goodnight to the boys and a few others attending the party, Haley and Nathan left walking hand in hand.

They arrived home and Haley couldn't wait to strip the dress away and free her feet of those killer shoes.

The moment she reached the room she automatically stopped in her tracks. She took in sight of rose petals spread across the entire sheet of their bed. There was a champagne bottle of wine chilling in a ice bucket. There were a few other dozens of roses sitting strategically around the entire room. There were a few candles sitting on the table waiting to be lit. And a box of chocolate cover strawberries on the side table next to the bed.

"Nathan- when...," she whispered. This was unbelievable. When did he have time to do this?

"I kinda snuck out of the party for a bit when you were occupied," he smirked at her shock. "I wanted this to be a perfect night for you, Hales. I didn't know my brother would help me with that, but I'm glad he did. Taking the boys for the evening just gives us the time we need to be alone. And I want that, baby," he kissed the side of her head.

"I want that too. So much," she happily smiled.

She kissed him hotly letting her lips attack him as she lightly massage of the scalp of his head. She began pulling at the material of his suit jacket trying to get it off.

Everything was so perfect tonight. All she wanted now was to soak of the feeling of his body and enjoy their time together, everything else, be dammed. Nothing could ruin this night.


	27. The Gift Of Charm

**The Gift of Charm**

"That'll be $55.26, ma'am," the young store clerk said. Haley was in an arts and craft store picking up popsicle sticks and other supplies Daniel needed for his science project for school next week. He had nearly bugged Haley to the point of exhaustion reminding her not to forget everything he needed.

Every since Nathan had admitted to loving her, things had been perfect. They had spent most of their evenings making out like teenagers. It was amazing. Nathan treated her with such care and Haley was grateful she had found someone as loving and kind as he was.

"Momma, look!, " Matty called out to her. He was holding up a giant teddy bear almost twice his size. "It's great, isn't it?," he smiled cheerfully.

"Wow," Haley laughed. "That's some bear, baby. He'd take up your whole bed," Haley joked. He's bigger than you, Matty," she giggled.

"Can I get him?," he asked excitedly. "I'll be a really good boy and I promise to eat all of my vegetables," Matty bargained.

"Yeah, why not," Haley said watching him nearly trip over trying to carry the large animal over to her. "How could I ever say no to a deal like that?, " she laughed with the cashier who smiled kindly.

"Thanks momma," he smiled. "I love him and I love you too," he buttered her up.

"Anything for you kid," she winked ruffling his messy black hair. "And I love you too," she said playfully making a goofy face at him. He looked so much like a mini Nathan. How could she deny him anything whenever he asked so adorably?

They arrived home and Nathan had been waiting with Daniel as they came barging through the door. Haley loved the moments she got to spend alone with Matty, but she admittedly was excited to return home to her other two favorite boys. It was like a drug, she needed to be around their presence and it seemed to become excruciatingly worse by the day. What could she could she really say, she loved them and if the need to keep them close was crazy- well then she was absolutely positively crazy.

"Hey baby," he greeted with a sweet kiss while taking the many bags from her hands. "You and Matty buy the whole store?," he joked. "Damn, that looks like a lot, babe. Is this everything?," he asked.

"Woah," Daniel said seeing his baby brother struggle with the monstrous bear. He ran over toward Matty kindly helping him lift it and place the bear on the couch. That thing was huge.

"Yep. We did a little shopping," Haley smiled watching the boys try to manage the 'beast'. She was now wrapped in Nathan's arms standing in the kitchen.

"A little?," he chuckled. "Looks like you guys went crazy. That's some bear," Nathan said repeating Haley's words from earlier. "Matty must've pulled out all of the stops to get that."

"He did not," Haley gasped. "He just asked with his usual cute self and I bought it," she stuck her tongue out.

"Like that makes it better somehow. You're such a softie, Hales. He totally played you with that cute face routine," Nathan laughed.

Hmmph, she huffed out frustrated. "I hate you... and most of all I hate when you're right," she pouted cutely. "You're getting on my nerves," she joked pretending to be mad.

"And I love you," he charmed, winking at her flirtatiously. "Don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us. I don't know how many times he used that cute thing to get what he wanted from me. Little charmer that's what he is. He takes after his old man, I suppose," he threw in complimenting himself in the process.

"The ego on you Mr. Scott. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not confident." She rolled her eyes. "Men," she huffed removing herself from his arms and taking her jacket off.

"When you got-you got it, babe. I can't help if I'm so adorable," he batted his eyes playfully.

"Well...you are super cute," Haley teased ruffling his short hair and making it a mess in the process.

"Stop it, Hales. You're messing up my look," he kidded swatting her hands away.

"Sorry," she joked with a fake outrage on her face. "There," she said fixing it back into place. "All perfect again, princess," she giggled.

"Really? C'mon now, hon. You know I'm not a princess. I think I more than proved that last night- and this morning," he whispered, smirking when he seen her blush shyly.

She giggled delightfully knowing that it was the truth. Nathan had more than satisfied her in the last twenty fours hours that they spent together in bed...the shower, and the kitchen table when the boys weren't around in their presence. Gosh, it was hot.

"Ok, maybe not," she admitted. "But you're still very pretty. You may be even prettier than me."

"Handsome, babe. Handsome. And no one is prettier than you...or sexy, or fucking hot," he murmured into her neck. "You're beautiful, Hales" he complimented.

"Aww, aren't you sweet," she said tenderly kissing his lips.

"I try. So we should probably stop and go feed our little guys. I'm sure they're climbing the rafters by now." He looked to the boys who were body slamming that poor teddy bear.

Haley giggled watching them too, only this time they were jumping on top of the innocent stuffed animal. Boys. Always finding a way to be destructive to any and everything.

"Are we ordering out tonight or should I set something out for dinner," she asked as she began unpacking all of Daniel's supplies.

"It's late. Hales. You don't have to cook. We can just get some pizza and wings. We can even throw in some salad since you're so adamant about the boys getting their vegetables," he teased.

"Good boy," she kissed him sweetly. "Let me go get the menus."

"Ok," he agreed while resuming to unpack the bags that Haley brought into the house.

Half and hour later dinner had arrived and they decided to eat their meal picnic style in the family room. She loved moments like these when she just got to be surrounded by her family and nothing else mattered.

"This pizza is good, daddy," Matty said. Pizza happened to be his favorite food and anytime he got to eat it, he was in heaven.

"You just make sure you eat some of your salad," Haley said. "You need some good veggies in that pizza house you call a belly," she joked. Her baby was a pizza maniac.

Matty pinched his face up eyeing the array of veggies sitting on his plate. Of course he couldn't just enjoy his fav meal in the world without some vegetable in take, Haley would see to that. He needed to pull out all of the stops to get around this one.

"Momma," he whined trying to get some sympathy. "I'm full," he tried.

"Seriously squirt, eat the salad," Daniel threw out. "And you're not full," he said seeing his little brother grab another slice of pepperoni pizza just a few seconds ago.

"But..."

"Eat some, buddy," Nathan chimed in. "It won't kill you."

"Please momma," he adorably begged. "I don't want any salaaaddddd," he whined like it was the most painful thing in the world. Vegetables sucked to the high heavens. He didn't want to eat them.

"I could've swore that this little boy- same cute face and everything, just promised to eat all of his vegetables a few hours ago," Haley smiled knowingly at Nathan.

"Wonder who that was?," Nathan chuckled.

"I meant starting tomorrow," Matty tried with a goofy smile. Maybe he could get one over on his mother if he didn't deny it.

"Tomorrow?," she giggled at his silliness. If Matty could be that creative on the fly, Haley could let him off the hook... just for the night.

"Fine, take two bites and that's it. No negotiating anymore. Two bites and we'll call it even," she agreed. She knew she shouldn't be letting him get away from eating them, but he was just so damn cute and undeniably adorable. How could she say no to him?

Nathan eyed her with a smart ass smile. The look on his face said it all as he watched Haley once again fall to the charms of their little one. She was really a pushover when it came to Matty. She couldn't help herself and Nathan knew it.

"What?," she snipped. "I don't think you want to go there," she said already knowing what Nathan was going to say to her. He couldn't deny Matty either.

"Oh, it's nothing," he chuckled. "I was just wondering when I should say, 'I told you so'. You did it again. Twice in one day. That has to be some kind of record, even for you, Hales."

"Well, he's so cute," Haley conceded bringing her hands up to cup Matty's cheeks in the most adorable way.

"Momma," he laughed.

"You are the most spoiled kid ever, squirt. I seriously need to learn how to whine my way into things that I want," he observed smartly. "Mom, can I get a new video game?," he tried.

They all start laughing knowing it probably would work if he did manage to charm Haley. She couldn't deny her boys. One look and she was complete mush.

"You called me mom," she realized after a few moments. "You never call me mom," she tearfully said at the realization. She had finally my broke through those walls that Daniel had initially put in her way. He now felt the trust and comfort he needed to feel to consider her as his mother. Haley was so damn happy.

"Oh no," Nathan laughed watching her get so emotional. "Here comes the tears," he chuckled at his wife.

"I didn't mean..." Daniel stuttered feeling embarrassed. He didn't usually refer to Haley as mom, but for all intents and purposes, she was, and a good mom to boot. He couldn't help but appreciate how she'd been so loving, supportive, and caring. He had to admit that he was quite scared of the change in their life, but Haley had come in like a strong breeze and filled their life in unimaginable great ways. He liked having her as a mother.

"Thank you, baby," she continued crying wrapping her arms around the little boy. She had to admit that Matty had been easy from the start, but knowing Daniel had come to care about her too made her feel so lucky and blessed. It was the moment she had been waiting for for so long. Daniel accepting her as his mother, her heart felt as if it would burst with joy.

"Mom," he squirmed trying to get away from the squishy girl moment. "Let me go!," he laughed.

"Never! Never! Never! You're my beautiful baby boy," she happily cried.

Nathan and Matty watched, smiling as Haley kissed all over Daniel's little face while he tried wiggling away from her. It was useless.

"Come here," she said motioning to Nathan and Matty. They moved closer toward her and Daniel before Haley pulled all three of them into a huge family hug "I love you guys " she cried.

Nathan smiled over the boys head watching as Haley kissed the boys while holding them tighter. His chest felt as if it would explode any minute from the pure happiness he felt in that moment.

"We love you too, momma," Matty laughed.

"Yes we do," Nathan admitted seeing her tears continue to flow freely down her cheeks "We all do," he said kissing her atop her head softly.

The moment was so perfect and Haley knew she'd remember it for the rest of her life.


	28. The Lost Soul

**Long awaited Nigel appearance. You get to see what he's up to. Enjoy and please review!**

**The Lost Soul**

Nigel sipped his scotch and water while relaxing comfortably on the lounge chair. His feet were up and he sniffed the fresh aroma of his Cuban cigar before using his elegant lighter to spark the fire on it. Not a single worry in the world.

Ahh. Life was good and despite Haley being 'missing' he could die a happy man. He had his drink, he had his cigar, and Tim was currently preparing a nice steak dinner with lobster. The perfect meal to compliment his perfect day.

He knew he should feel bad considering his fiancé was a missing woman, but the freedom away from her was almost too good to pass up. He loved Haley, but she could be a handful at times. This was the first time in two years that he felt freedom from the restraints of their relationship. It always made him feel so unbelievably staggered and stuck being with Haley.

Since he met Haley she pretty much controlled his life. He'd done everything imaginable just to make her happy. She told him to jump, and he'd ask how high. The simple menial things of daily life, had often become a series of tasks that he had to perform just to make her life easier. He wasn't Tim the butler for crying out loud, but she often treated him as so.

His life wasn't anything outside of her world anymore. His father was beginning to feel uneasy about their union. At first he was thrilled, but after the last few months, Gregory Basq wasn't happy about the young socialite pulling his son away from his duties. Nigel would be one of the richest men in the world someday. He would be running the biggest oil company this side of the south in a few years. He needed to have his son's head in the game, and he told Nigel on many occasions that he had priorities outside of his wedding to Haley.

Nigel wasn't happy of course. He argued a few times with his father lately. One argument had gotten so bad that Nigel's grandfather Sam had to break them up. It wasn't a happy day to say the least. When he returned to the boat, Haley had done nothing to understand what was going on. She bitched about something else going on between her and her mother and then commanded Nigel take her to dinner off the boat. She didn't even care about the issues building up between Nigel and his father. It was once again all about her needs, and her problems with Lydia.

If being honest with himself, he knew his father was right. Haley could be particularly needy at times, not to mention, selfish. The world revolved around her and her needs at all times. If you couldn't get with that, she had no use for you as a person, Nigel included.

He sighed pushing those thoughts away from his mind. He wasn't going to stress himself out worrying about something that may never happen anyhow. Haley was missing in the sea and it had been nearly eight months since the coast guard called off the search for her.

Oh well. Life moved on.

"Nigel!," Lydia screamed stomping toward the lounge room. She was beyond frustrated.

He rolled his eyes, pushing us lips together as if he had something sour in his mouth. Of course, Lydia James. He used to think she was a little odd, and a little too encouraging of Haley's behavior, but now he was personally witnessing a whole other side to her atrocious behavior. There were rumors, like there often are, but Nigel never got a firsthand taste of the true bitch Lydia James could really be...until now.

"What do you want, Lydia?," he grumbled unhappily.

"What do I want! What do I want!," she yelled. "I want you to get off of your lazy ass and find my daughter. She's out there somewhere waiting for us to find her. You find her, Nigel... or you'll regret the day you met me," she promised nastily.

"What do you want me to do, Lydia? The coast guard couldn't even find her. How the hell am I going to know where she is- or if she's even alive?," he coldly said.

Lydia gasped appalled by such a thought and she couldn't believe this guy who supposedly loved her daughter could be such a cold hearted tool.

"Don't you say that to me. My daughter isn't dead. I would know, I would feel it. She's alive and she's safe. I know it."

"Whatever," he brushed off taking another sip of his drink. "If they find her, they find her."

"You bet they will," she hollered. "We have all the money in the world. You hire a team to look for her, Nigel. You send them out there to look. And you make sure that none of them come back until they have some answers. Do you understand me!"

He didn't answer and she felt herself hit the roof in anger. She picked up the pool cleaning stick and slammed his drink from the table and onto the floor. The glass shattered spilling the drink everywhere.

"What the hell did you do that for?," he bitched. "Tim! Tim! Tim!"

He called the butler so that he could clean up the mess. No way was he getting down on his hands and knees to scrub the spilled drink up. That was a servants job.

"You don't call Tim," Lydia said. "He's my butler and you do not get to use him at your discretion. He will not do any of chores until you find my daughter. Do you understand!," Lydia ranted.

"Fine!," he blew up. "I'll find her. I'll hire five teams if need be, but when no one can find her, leave me alone. I don't want to hear another word about finding her."

Lydia glared at him before stomping away furiously. The nerve of this guy. Enjoying the spoils of their money, and their boat, all the while acting as if her daughter didn't exist.

When Lydia was gone, Nigel got up and walked over to his briefcase sitting on the table. He opened the leather case and lifted a stack of papers into his hand. He read over the file once again, sighing.

In bold print there was an announcement saying- 'Haley James Found!'

The paperwork had come to him in a fluke. He was thrilled initially to have found her, but after some thought, he hid the papers away from anyone who loved Haley. He knew that her mother and father were beside their self with worry, but Nigel didn't care and chose to keep them in the dark. No one knew he'd found Haley a week after her disappearance. He wasn't exactly ready to be at her beck and call once again. He knew the minute she was back at home, she would use him once again as her own personal slave.

But after several months and a very angry Lydia nipping at his heels, he knew he needed to find her and bring her back. His mini vacation was officially over, and the time had come for her to return home to the people she loved.

He placed the papers back into his briefcase and slammed it shut. It could wait until tomorrow. He had plans for the night.

He went into his private estate on the yacht and begun to undress. He as having a small get together tonight on the boat and he needed to shower and put some fresh clothes on.

He freshened up pretty fast making sure to dab his neck and collar with some cologne. He looked into the mirror making sure his appearance was top notch before going to greet the few people he was expecting over.

He smiled cockily at himself before placing his Cartier diamond watch on his wrist and flipping up his collar. He had to look suave and cool. A few women were expected and one in particular named Bianca.

Bianca had been his childhood crush for as long as he could remember. He wanted to spend one last night a single man. He was going party with Bianca and enjoy the life of a rich playboy. Maybe if he was lucky, Bianca could give him a little 'wedding' present.

He could never see Bianca when Haley was around. Haley had this insane jealously of her and she implored Nigel to keep his distance from the girl. She didn't want some woman hanging on her man, she would say. But now with her gone, Nigel had free reign to do whatever he wanted with Bianca and Haley could not do a damn thing about it.

"Ladies," he greeted walking into the party room on the boat. "Mates " he offered to his group of guy friends.

"Nigel, you bloody bastard," a fellow named Brad patted his back. "It's so great to see you. How the hell have you been?"

"Very good B-Rad," Nigel said calling him by his college nickname.

His eyes wandered back over to the corner where he saw Bianca standing sipping a margarita. She shyly blushed giving him a little wave. Oh yeah, it was on, he smiled.

"This is amazing, playa," another friend named Silas said. "Truly, truly remarkable," he said taking in the beautiful yacht and gorgeous women. "I'm glad you invited us out here. We never see you anymore since you've been living on the boat with Haley. We miss you, mate."

"I know. I miss all of you guys too. This party is exactly what we need. A party to end all parties," Nigel smiled suavely.

He held his glass up and all of his friends did the same giving a toast to the night.

Nigel excused himself walking across the room to search out Bianca. She was sitting alone on the deck still nursing her drink.

"Hello stranger," he greeted.

She smiled lifting her glass to him. "You look handsome. It's been a while, Nigel."

"Too long. I never thought I'd see you again," he admitted.

"Well, I'm here," she flirted. "What are you gonna do about it?," she asked giving her best sexy look. She wanted him and no way was she going to let this moment pass them by. So what if he was engaged, his fiance' was missing at the moment. So in her opinion he was a single man right now- single and available, to do all the things to him that she wanted to do for many years.

"I've wanted this for so long, Bianca," he told her seriously. " I've always wanted you. Things just...," he shook his head sadly.

"Never seemed like the right time?," she filled in for him. They always seemed to miss their chances with one another over the years. When she was single, he wasn't, or when he was single, she wasn't. Their timing sucked. When they happen to both be available on the rare occasion at the same time- they weren't even in the same damn country due to school or work.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well, now I'm here, Nigel...and there is nothing stopping us from being together," she whispered sexily walking toward him slowly. "So, take me, Nigel. Take me all night long," she practically begged of him.

He watched as her dress swayed in the wind, blowing it sideways exposing the creamy skin of her thigh. Her hair messily blew in her face and her stiletto shoes clanked loudly against the boat with each guided foot step. His heavily lidded eyes filled with desire and the moment almost felt like a dream. It was a powerful feeling knowing that your life time desire was about to come true. She was sexy as hell and he couldn't control it any longer. He wanted her.

Nigel grabbed her into his arms roughly and laid a passionate kiss upon her lips. He was going to make this night count, if it was the last thing he did. Engagement, be damned.


	29. Drop It Like It's Scott

**Ok guys, not much longer til the truth. Two more chapters. It's the final countdownnnnnnnn! LOL! Also I hope you enjoyed that happiness... Muhahaha! Enjoy and please review! Happy reading!**

**Drop It Like It's Scott**

Haley sat in the living room reading Cosmo magazine while the boys were watching tv. Nathan was still at work and they were waiting for him to come home.

Things had been crazy around there lately. All of their schedules seemed to keep all of them tied up in the most frustrating ways. Haley admittedly hated it because the busy lives they were leading took a toll on their time as a family. Dinners were becoming filled with fast food stops, the boys had begun a habit of doing homework in the car, her and Nathan often missed each other on certain days. She would be asleep when he came from work or vice versa. It was driving her absolutely mad.

But despite it all, the boys were flourishing, Scott Construction was at the top of its game, and she was receiving more orders through her sew shop that she could ever imagine. How could anyone really complain.

She was happy, her family was happy. And more importantly they'd all be happy together because a planned trip to Disneyland was on the horizon and everyone was stoked. That trip that she ever so subtlety bribed her youngest with was now a reality. Nathan had made plans for them to go for a week and relax and enjoy the magic that place had to offer. No phones ringing, no favors to be done, and most importantly, no work. The week was meant for them to bond their close knit little family even tighter.

The boys had drove Haley crazy the previous week shopping for everything they found essential to this vacation. She spent her days buying new swimsuits, goggles, sun tan lotion, and a plethora of other things they just had to have.

Matty even convinced her that they needed a few pairs of new running shoes for the week. He said that each new outfit required new shoes and that they couldn't neglect that according to his six year old brain.

Haley smiled her usual smile and agreed to his funny demands. Matty was such quirky kid and anytime he'd come up with one of his silly suggestions, Haley would find herself agreeing too.

"Mom, can we go on this?," Daniel asked. He was looking at the brochures about where they were going and he was literally mapping out a plan for each day.

"What's that, baby?," she leaned over trying to see what he was looking at.

"It's the Pirates of Caribbean ride. You know, after the movie. It looks awesome," his eyes lit up in excitement.

"You can do whatever you want, buddy. This trip is so that you can have a good time. As long as you remember to let your brother pick out some things to do, ok?"

"You got it. Matty, what rides do you want to go on?," he turned asking his brother.

"Teacups! And I want to see Mickey! That'll be cool," he happily said.

"That's for babies," the oldest automatically complained.

"It is not!," he said. "Ask momma."

"She doesn't know. She's old just like dad," Daniel replied.

"Hey!," Haley jumped in. "We are not old, buddy. And just for your information, I want to get on the teacups myself when we get there," she winked at Matty.

Matty smugly looked at his older brother, his face clearly showing that he knew he was right.

"Fine, teacups it is. But no more baby rides."

"I can get on what I want. Right, momma?," he asked sweetly.

"Yes, you can, buddy," Haley agreed.

Matty stuck his tongue out to tease his brother.

Daniel glared at him irritated and mumbling. "Still for babies," he finally concluded.

Haley shook her head smiling at them both. They'd never come to an agreement about it. Not like it mattered. She was going to make sure everyone enjoyed this trip. She even had a trick or two up her sleeve to surprise Nathan.

Nathan came walking in the the door a few minutes later.

"Scott family!," he yelled cheerfully.

"Daddy!," Matty yelled running toward him. Nathan caught him mid run and flipped him over his head and onto his shoulders.

"Hey buddy," he smiled. "Where is mom and Dan?," he asked.

"Living room," he happily replied.

"Cool, let's go see them."

"Hey, honey," Haley smiled standing up when Nathan entered the room. "Glad you're home," she pecked his lips.

"Me too, baby," he chuckled. "Hey Daniel. I see you're in full vacation mode," he said noticing all the brochures scattered about the floor around him.

"Heck yeah. All of my friends are so jealous," he relayed. "Not only do I get a week and a half from school, but I'm going to the greatest place on earth," he cheered.

"You're lucky there are only about two months left for school, bud. Don't think this will happen every year. This is a very special occasion. This missing school- not happening all the time," she said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Daniel grumbled unhappily. They could make this a yearly tradition, couldn't they? He wouldn't mind at all. Ugh, school.

"He's mapping out a plan," Haley looked at Nathan knowingly.

He rolled his eyes putting Matty down on his feet before plopping onto the couch next to Haley.

"I see. Well, my vacation officially began today," he smiled thrilled at being off. Nathan had taken a total of two weeks away from work, so he was off a few days before they'd even make the trip to California.

"I get you all to myself for a few days?," Haley smirked playfully.

"You get me all the time," he whispered in her ear giving his own smirk.

"I like that," she smiled. "A girl really could get used to that."

He nodded bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"I could get used to that too," he offered.

"Dad, we gotta do magic mountain," Daniel interrupted the moment. "I can't leave Disney until I've done it," he insisted.

"Sounds good, bud. But I don't think we can convince mom and Matty to join," he teased.

Haley gasped smacking him across the chest. "Well, it's not my fault that I'm afraid of heights. I just happen to prefer my feet close to the ground," she huffed.

"C'mon Hales. My SUV is too high for you, shorty," he laughed.

"Oh, burn," Daniel said laughing.

Haley jumped on his body and begin attacking him. "You take that back, Nathan Scott!"

"Why, it's true," he laughed trying to dodge the pillow she was swinging at him.

"Help me, Matty," Haley begged when Nathan started to get the best of her. He was now on top of her body and he held Haley's hands pinned above her head so that she couldn't get free.

The little boy piled into his parents and begin tickling his father.

"Daniel, don't let them gang up on me!," Nathan laughed.

"You can't defeat us!," Matty screamed.

Daniel threw himself onto the family pile and began attacking Haley with another pillow.

"You're going down, mom! Power drive!," he yelled coming down on Matty with a wrestling move.

"Ok, ok, I give," Haley laughed. Nathan had her pinned beneath him while he held her arms upward and Daniel tickled her.

And God bless Matty's little heart, he couldn't stop his father and brother from the tickling assault on her as much as he tried.

"I'll get them, momma!," Matty said taking a pillow and whacking Daniel across the head. He then took the pillow and began swiping it against Nathan's back trying to get him to release Haley.

"You want some too, squirt," Daniel laughed pinning his brother down next to their mom. "Get em', dad!"

"Momma," Matty laughed. "He's tickling me!"

"Unfair! Unfair," Haley yelled when both her and Matty were being defeated.

"You give, Hales," Nathan smirked down on her.

"No," she stubbornly said. She wouldn't give him the pleasure.

"Ok, then," he looked at Daniel giving him the nod to start tickling Matty again while he got Haley.

Both Haley and Matty screamed as Nathan and Matty continued to attack them.

"Alright!," Haley laughed. "I officially give!"

"You do?." Nathan smiled.

"Yes, I do. Very much Mr. Scott," she flirted.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," he chuckled seeing the flirty look on Haley's face. "What do I get out of this?," he asked lifting his eyebrow curiously.

"A kiss? I can give you a kiss," she smiled beautifully.

"No, dad. Don't listen. Who wants yucky girl kisses," Daniel said scrunching his face in disgust.

"Hmm, I like the way that sounds."

"No, dad!," Daniel cried. "She's tricking you!"

"Yes daddy," Matty laughed trying to get his father to agree to Haley's terms.

"Two kisses," she winked flirtatiously.

"Sorry Dan," he looked to his son who dropped his head in defeat. "Deal," Nathan said releasing her hands.

Haley sat up with a sneaky smile on her face. She pretended she was about to kiss Nathan before hopping up and running toward the kitchen laughing.

"See, I told you, dad," Daniel said to a stunned Nathan.

"Oh! You're gonna pay for that Hales!," Nathan yelled. He could hear Haley still giggling from the other room.

"Oh my god," Haley said when her and Brooke was out on their weekly shopping trip. This trip was a little different though because instead of buying herself things, she was obsessively trying to make sure that the boys and Nathan had everything they needed for the upcoming trip.

"I'm completely exhausted, Brooke. Sus, can Aunt Haley get in there with you?," she questioned the cute little baby. "Pretty please," she begged cutely. Suzanna was sitting in her stroller giggling and slapping her rattle against her chubby legs in amusement.

"Yeah, laugh clown, laugh."

"Amusing my daughter I see," Brooke said coming from the dressing room. "What do you think?," she asked Haley's opinion on the dress she was wearing.

"It's perfect, Tigger. You really should get that one."

"I think I will. I can wear it on my date this Saturday," she smiled.

"What date? Does Lucas know about this?," she chuckled.

"Haha! Of course he does. It was his idea. We need a little parent alone time. I have Nathan asking Mrs. Martinez to watch Sus. I know he doesn't really use her anymore now that you're back, but he claims this woman hung the damn moon. Who better to trust with my little sweetie," Brooke cooed to the baby.

"You guys should have fun. You deserve it."

"Damn right we do. I just hope that Lucas is ready for the best night of his life," Brooke replied. "I'm gonna rock that boy's world."

"Oh brother. Well good luck with that. I've been so busy trying to make sure everything is perfect the for this trip. It's a lot of planning and on top of it all, I haven't been feeling very good."

"No? Maybe you should go see a doctor. You know just to make sure everything is ok. You don't want to be on vacation stuck in the freaking bed. I would kill myself."

"I don't know. It's not really anything major. Just some nausea. Mostly just really tired," Haley said.

Brooke dropped a pair of pants she was holding and stared at her blonde friend.

"Haley..."

"What?," she asked seeing Brooke look at her weirdly.

"Do you think that maybe you're..."

"Maybe, I'm what, Brooke?"

"Pregnant," she hesitantly whispered. "Are you pregnant?," she asked more loudly.

"No," Haley immediately answered. "Of course I'm not pregnant, Brooke," she denied quickly. "I couldn't be."

Brooke eyed her knowingly, knowing in her heart there was always a possibility. Suzanna wasn't exactly planned, but there she was, live and in living color.

"Ok, don't look at me like that. I'm not pregnant!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Brooke said.

"You didn't, Tigger. But you're wrong about this. Nathan and I have been completely safe. I'm on birth control. There's no way."

"Ok," Brooke left it alone. She went back to looking at the racks of clothes and shopping.

Haley sat in the sofa chair in the store nervously biting her lips. Pregnant? No, it wasn't possible... Was it?

God, what the heck was she gonna do if it was true. Things between her and Nathan were so good right now, and the last thing she wanted to do was upset him. He had more then made it clear that he didn't want another baby. It was totally off the table them as a couple. After that night a few months back, neither had mentioned it again. Haley even went as far as going to her gynecologist to make sure it wouldn't happen by getting on birth control. She was so screwed now, literally.


	30. The Sails Fall Away

**Ok guys. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review. I also took notice as I was writing another chapter today. I realized I should've made these chapters longer because this story is going super long chapter wise. But anyway, it's already too late so...**

**The Sails Fall Away**

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she mumbled pacing back and forth. She bought a few home pregnancy tests and now she was waiting for the results to hopefully come back to be negative. This couldn't be happening to her when everything was going so perfect in her life.

She was home alone and she was sure to lock herself in the bedroom for some privacy. It had been a long day for Haley considering her plight, she couldn't even begin to have this conversation with Nathan until she had some more concrete news to share. He was going to be so upset with her. He made it perfectly clear that he wasn't ready for another child. What the hell was she going to do?

Five minutes, right. The longest damn five minutes of her life. She sat down on the edge of the bed trying to calm herself. She bit her lips nervously almost piercing them to the point of bleeding.

Please be negative. Please be negative. She kept chanting in her head repeatedly. Her life was ruined.

"Hales?!," Nathan called loudly.

He had arrived unexpectantly and Haley begin to panic. She ran around the room quickly picking up the pregnancy test boxes and stuffing them under the mattress of the bed.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"Hales?," he tried turning the doorknob.

"I'm not dressed," she tried standing in front of the door.

He chuckled loudly laughing at the ridiculousness of that statement. "Seriously, baby? I've seen you naked...a lot," he added cheekily. "I know your body, Hales. It's embedded into my memory," he smirked behind the door dividing them.

"I know, but I'm so fat right now," she frowned at how stupid her own lie sounded.

"Don't be silly, Hales. You're not fat. C'mon, let me in," he begged.

"Oh my god, Nathan. I can't," she started to cry.

"Ok, now you're scaring me, baby. Open the door." He could hear that she was upset and started to cry. "Haley, let me in. Please," he pleaded desperately.

She cried louder this time and he could hear the quiet sobbing outside of the door.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. God, I'm so sorry," she cried. It was no point of hiding it now. He clearly knew she was upset.

"I don't care. Whatever it is...let me fix it, baby. I promise I'll fix it."

"You can't," she whined. "No one can help me now."

He listened to the despair in her voice and his heart broke a bit. How could she think he wouldn't help. He would never let her down in that way.

She sobbed against the cool door listening to his words. He was so sweet and kind.

She slowly turned the lock on the knob and she cracked the door slightly letting him see her.

"Baby," he rubbed her face concerned. "What's the matter?"

"I made a mistake," she whispered.

He walked fully into the room and he wrapped her small frame into his arms where she began wailing again.

"Stop crying. Tell me what's wrong," Nathan said. "Whatever it is, it's ok. I promise you, Hales."

She looked up into his sincere eyes and she saw the truth shining in them. Haley then walked over to their bed and she grabbed the bag full of boxes out and handed it to him.

He looked at her confused before reaching in and grabbing out the contents. When Nathan saw the pregnancy tests, his eyes bulged out in surprise. He thought that specific topic was closed for now. Not that he didn't want children with her, but with all the unsettled business sitting between the two of them, it wasn't really a good time.

"You're pregnant?," he mumbled nervously. "Haley, I..."

"I don't know," she broke in. "I took a few tests. I haven't check the results yet. They're in our bathroom," she hiccuped. "Oh god, Nathan. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, Hales. I was there too," he admitted with a small smile. "Wow," he breathed. "A baby...wow."

"Well, I don't know, Nathan. I was afraid to tell you. I didn't want to disappoint you," she admitted. She was heartbroken over the whole thing. The last thing she wanted to do was force Nathan into raising another kid that he obviously did not want.

He dropped down onto the bed eyeing the many boxes. Then his eyes looked up at her flat stomach before their eyes met in a heated stare.

He couldn't believe it. Maybe it was really fate. Something out there telling him that Haley really did belong with him and that this baby was really proof of it.

He pulled her petite body next to him and he softly smiled.

"I'm happy," he admitted. "You don't need to be sad, baby.

She looked at him like he was crazy then.

"Hales, this baby would mean so much to me. A little girl as beautiful as her mom."

The tears started falling from her eyes again. Except this time, it pure happiness. Nathan confessing to being ok about this, even happy. Haley didn't know what she did in life to be so lucky. He was amazing, more amazing then she ever thought.

She hugged him tightly, crying into his strong shoulder. She was so happy now. If they were going to have a baby, it was a wanted child, by the both of them. Another child made out of their love.

"Are you sure?," she continued to cry.

"So sure, babe. I want this. I love you and nothing gives me greater pleasure than to know you're carrying my child. It's wonderful," he laughed gleefully.

"I love you, too," she smiled. "I love you even more every day. Just when I think that I can't love more, I do. You've been the best most sweetest husband any girl could dream of."

"Well, that's new," he laughed. "I don't know if anyone has ever said something that nice to me in my entire life."

"They should. Because you deserve it. You're the best," she smiled.

"Ok, so you're pregnant. We have to tell the boys," he replied. "I'm sure they'll be thrilled too," he smiled happily.

"But I don't know yet," she corrected. "We should wait."

"That's right. Maybe we should go and see, huh?," he suggested.

She nodded taking his hand and they begin the short walk to the bathroom.

Haley picked up one test holding it backwards afraid to see the results.

Nathan picked up on her nervousness. He squeezed her hand in comfort to encourage Haley and give her the strength she needed to look at the results.

"No matter what, I love you," he promised. "We'll be ok. Let's do this," he said.

She sighed taking her hand and flipping over the test. She stared at it for a moment in shock. Haley then flipped the second test over to be sure it was an accurate reading, same with the third. She couldn't believe it.

Nathan was speechless. He wasn't expecting this.

"It's negative," she whispered disappointed, if she was being real with herself. After all that panicking and fear that she felt telling Nathan, and after he so sweetly promised her of his happiness, it was negative. They weren't having a baby like she originally thought. That fuss was all for nothing.

"So, it is," Nathan realized with disappointment. "Well, I guess it wasn't meant to be," he sadly said.

"I guess not. I'm sorry freaking out about nothing. I'm so stupid."

"Hey, no you're not," he lifted her chin. She looked into his eyes seeing the pain clearly written on his face. "It was a false alarm. No big deal. It happens, Hales."

"I know. I just felt so sure, ya know. Maybe I made myself believe it was true because I really wanted it to be," she admitted sheepishly.

"You did?," he asked surprised.

"Yeah," she shyly nodded.

"I know what I said before Hales, but things have changed. I would've love to have another baby with you," he confidently said.

"I don't know what to say," Haley said stunned. "Can we...," she reluctantly asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, yes," he hesitantly said.

"I would like that, Nathan, very much."

He kissed her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Well, then let's really do it this time. Let's have that baby like we should've the first time we planned. Have a baby with me, Hales?," he asked sweetly. "Make me the happiest man on earth. Say yes," he pleaded.

"Oh Nathan," she hugged his neck. "Yes! Yes! I can't believe it. We're going to have a baby," she laughed giddily. "I'm so happy, Nate."

"We're gonna have a baby," he repeated. It felt unbelievable.

"What are you so happy about?," Lucas asked as they were watching tv the next day at his house. The girls were spending the afternoon together because they would soon be apart for the next week. Nathan decided to tag along with Haley and visit his brother. The boys also got to say goodbye to Sus before their trip.

"Nothing," he lied smoothly. The big shit eating grin was prominent on his face though. He couldn't hide the glee he felt knowing that him and Haley decided to push forward with plans to have another baby.

"Total lie," Lucas chuckled. "You've been smiling like you've won the jackpot every since you arrived here like an hour ago. I don't know what's going on, but you seem extra happy, bro. What's really going on? Tell me."

"I can't tell you. Not yet- just know that it's good," Nathan smiled cheerfully."Trust me."

"Ok," Lucas agreed. "Whatever it is, I'm happy for you, Nate. It looks good on you," he said happy to see his brother smiling.

"Thanks bro," he replied giving Luke a fist pound.

"I took a pregnancy test," Haley blurted out to Brooke. "Several actually," she admitted to her stunned sister in law.

"Woah," Brooke said. "And...?"

"Negative. All negative. I took three different test, Brooke."

"I'm shocked. I don't know what to say, Hales. Are you ok?," she asked.

"Disappointed," she admitted sadly. "But I'll be ok. Nathan and I decided to try again. Can you believe it?," she smiled excitedly. "After all the disappointments I felt about the baby, Nathan told me that he wanted to try again. I was thrilled Brooke. It's everything that I ever dreamed of."

"Wow, you've really been a busy bee," Brooke giggled. "I'm happy for you, Hales. You deserve this. I know what a great mother you are. Maybe you'll even get that little girl," Brooke winked.

Haley's face lit up with happiness thinking of a beautiful little girl laying peacefully in her arms. She could imagine how loving and serene Nathan's face would be looking down on her as she fed their little one and rocked her to sleep.

"Maybe. I can imagine," she whispered dreamily.

Brooke rubbed her arm softly seeing her friend look so content and happy. She could see the warm feeling rushing through Haley's entire body as she imagined her life with a new baby.

"It's gonna happen, Hales. The baby that you and Nathan dream of- you'll get it. And when you do, you'll love that child more than you ever thought possible. You and Nate have so much love to give. Any child would be lucky to call you guys parents. Be positive, babe. All good thoughts," Brooke said.

"Thanks Tigger," Haley tearfully hugged her. She was so emotional lately. If she didn't know any better, Haley would think she was already pregnant based on the weird moods she was expieriencing. But alas she was not.

They hadn't had the lucky luck strike them yet. But she was determined and steadfast in her new determination to get pregnant. Poor Nathan would be in for a shock when they made love at an unstoppable rate. She was going to eagerly encourage his baby making skills to their fullest potential. Haley was sure he wouldn't mind. Nathan loved making love to her as much as possible.

Not a minute's break to let things settle. Haley wasn't having it. She wanted it often and she wanted it now. They were going to get that baby if it was the last thing that she did.


	31. The Truth Is Calling

**Ok guys! Here comes the boom! Enjoy and please review! FYI- we're leaving happy for a while...**

**The Truth Is A Calling**

"Can you believe it, momma? We're going on our trip tomorrow," Matty exuberantly said. "I'm gonna have so much fun."

"I'm sure, baby. You'll never want to come home," Haley teased pinching his cheeks.

"I know I'm excited," Daniel added. "My bag is packed and I'm ready. Do you think dad will let us sit in the window seat?," he wondered to his mom. "I really like seeing the clouds."

"We can definitely talk him into to it," Haley said. "I can talk daddy into anything," she giggled thinking of all the ways she could bribe him into it. But the boys didn't need to know that. Little innocent ears and all. Her bribes were a little less PG and a little more Rated R.

"So, did you guys put your suntan lotion into your suitcases? Wouldn't want you to burn your skin in that hot LA sun," Haley said.

"I did, momma," Matty said.

"Me too. I even packed my goggles. Definitely need them when we go swimming," Daniel said.

"I want goggles too, momma," Matty whined.

"You're such a copycat, squirt," Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I'll call daddy and have him pick you up some, baby. Don't worry.

"Thanks momma," he smiled.

Haley smiled before picking up the cordless phone sitting next to her and dialing Nathan. He picked up after a few rings. Haley could automatically hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey beautiful," he chirped.

"Flattery will get you no where Mr. Scott. Are you still at the office?," she frowned unhappily.

"Unfortunately," he sighed.

"You're on vacation, honey. No office for the next two weeks," Haley said. She wasn't happy that he was breaking his promise to her.

"I know, Hales. And I swear it was unavoidable. I just had to come in and square a few things away for Luke. If I'm going to relax I need to make sure everything is ok with the company. You understand, don't you?," he asked.

"Yeah," she whined pitifully. "Don't make me understand," she complained. "I just want to be pissed off at you."

"Sorry babe," he apologized sincerely. "But after this, I'm yours. Nothing else matters but you and those two adorable little boys we have. Maybe that little girl too," he smirked.

Haley giggled girlishly- praying that all of that baby making was working.

"I love you," Haley smiled cradling the phone close.

"I know. I love you more," he promised. "I'll see you soon, baby.

"Ok," she sighed hanging the phone up.

"Momma, you forgot!," Matty complained knowing she hadn't mentioned his swim goggles. Wasn't that the reason she had called his daddy in the first place?

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby. Don't worry. We'll all run to the store together once daddy gets home."

"Ahh haaaa," Daniel teased.

Haley shot him a look to cut the crap and he immediately shut his mouth seeing his mother meant business.

"Alright, I'm outta here," Nathan said slamming the last file down on Lucas's desk. "Haley'll kill me I stay a minute longer. Enjoy big brother," he chuckled happy to be free of this for the next 10 days.

"Thanks," he rolled his eyes. "Enjoy your vacation, Nate. You deserve it."

"I know!," he chuckled. Nathan hadn't taken a break in a few years. And while Lucas made his break annual due to Brooke's insistence, Nathan would always pick up the slack for their company while Lucas was away at whatever crazy resort Brooke dragged him and Suzanna to.

"Funny seeing how much you've changed, little brother," Lucas smiled.

"How so?," Nathan asked kinking his eyebrow upward.

"Not in a bad way," Lucas promised. "It's just nice to see you enjoying the simple things so much more since Haley came into your life."

"She makes me happy," he admitted. "She's my world, Luke. And for the first time in my life, I feel complete. Everything is perfect. I'll see you when we get back," he waved leaving the office.

"This one! This one!," Matty happily yelled lifting up the batman plated goggles.

The four of them were at the local mall picking up a few last minute items they needed for the trip. Haley had initially planned a trip to the store just for goggles, but with her three boys in tow that small trip quickly turned into a full out shopping excursion. Nathan needed this, Daniel needed that, and Matty wanted everything from floaters right down to new swim trunks.

And they said girls loved to shop. Her men could put any woman to shame.

"What about these, baby?," Nathan asked showing off the pair of sunglasses on his face.

Haley gave the thumbs down before she started scrounging the display case to find a better pair. She removed the ugly glasses from his face before replacing them with a more sleek stylish version.

"See," she turned him to the mirror. "Much better. Sexier," she smirked. "I'd totally do you," she whispered in his ear making sure no one heard her, especially the boys.

He chuckled giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I like them," he agreed. "Who knew my beautiful wife had such fantastic taste in eye wear?"

"Those look cool, daddy," Matty complimented.

"You look like Johnny Cage," Daniel laughed. He loved ribbing his old man. Not his fault that his father was looking like that bum from Mortal Kombat. It was hysterical.

"You're such a comedian, Dan," Nathan laughed.

"Don't listen to that silly goat," Haley chuckled before playfully pushing a laughing Daniel out of the way. "You look amazing. I think I'll get Daniel a pair too. Just so you guys can match," Haley teased with a wink knowing her son would throw a fit.

"No way!," Daniel said shaking his head. "I'd rather jump naked into a camp fire."

Matty giggled loudly while his parents shook their heads. That boy was a trip and a half.

"Get em' a pair, Hales," Nathan added for affect seeing Daniel nearly losing his mind. "I want my son to look just like me," he continued.

Daniel eyed both of his parents seeing them pick a similar smaller pair of sunglasses matching Nathan's . His little heart begin to panic seeing them look so serious in their task.

"But I...," he stuttered deathly afraid.

"You don't want to look like dad?," Nathan asked trying to hold his laugh in.

Haley put her head down into her hands trying not to crack up. She then decided to pretend to cry just so that Daniel would feel guilty.

"See what you've done to your mother. She's crying now," Nathan said trying to guilt him into feeeling bad.

"Are you crying, mom?," Daniel asked.

"No," she pretended to be sad.

"Ok, ok. I'll wear them," Daniel gave in. He hated seeing Haley cry.

"You will?," she asked.

"Yes!," the little boy sighed. He couldn't protest anymore if it upset her.

"Good boy, Dan," Nathan said.

"Yeah, good boy Daniel," Haley lifted her head.

Daniel saw his mother's face brighten with a huge smile and then she gave Nathan a high five. Victory.

"You guys tricked me," he realized.

Matty laughed and Daniel could see his entire body shaking.

"You knew, squirt? How could you let me fall for that?," he asked his brother.

"I knew momma wasn't crying," he swore. "She never cries because she's so happy all of the time," he proudly smiled.

Haley gave him a sweet smile of her own. He was so precious sometimes. She loved when one of her boys said something nice about her. Matty saying that she was always happy warmed her heart. She was happy and despite the few times she felt sad, her life was pleasant most of the time.

"Don't mess with your parents," Nathan laughed. "You'll never win that one, bud."

Daniel pouted walking over to the corner and sitting in a lounge chair in the store.

"Guess he's mad," Haley giggled burying her head in Nathan's chest.

He kissed her head before signaling for the store cashier to ring up his glasses.

"We all done?," Matty asked when they were leaving the store.

"Almost bud," Haley said holding his little hand. "Momma just needs a new bathing suit and then we're outta here."

"Something sexy," Nathan mumbled lowly.

"I heard that," she giggled.

"Dad, can I go to the food court. I don't want to sit in that girly store," he frowned.

"Sure, bud. We'll be down in ten minutes. Here," he passed him a ten dollar bill. "I know you want to go to the arcade," Nathan said knowingly.

"Yes, thanks dad. I'll be right there," he pointed to the game center.

"He didn't want to come?," Haley asked. She had been ignoring the two of them for the last few minutes as she looked through the mall directory.

"Nope. He doesn't like 'girly' stores."

"And you do?," she asked quirking her eyebrow.

"No," he admitted. "But I do like seeing my sexy wife model swimsuits," Nathan said hopefully.

"You're bad," Haley laughed dragging Matty into the store.

"C'mon Hales, show me," Nathan begged from outside the dressing room where he and Matty were sitting patiently.

"I don't know, honey. It's really revealing," she confessed from behind the door.

"I wanna see, momma," Matty cutely added.

"Ok, don't pull that Nathan Scott. I know you totally put him up to that," she smiled shaking her head.

What she didn't see was Nathan passing their son a five dollar bill on the opposite side of the room.

"What...I didn't," he pretended. It was very obvious to Haley that he was lying. She could hear it all in his voice.

"Sure! Sure! Ok, here goes nothing."

She walked out of the changing room and Nathan nearly fell from his chair seeing the small green bikini wrap deliciously around her body.

Matty snickered watching his daddy practically drool. He didn't get it. It was just a bathing suit.

"Umm...you look amazing. Really beautiful," he managed despite his brain failing him at the moment.

"You sure?," she asked pulling at the strings. She was feeling self conscious and completely vulnerable standing there in front of her husband and son practically naked.

"Yeah, get it," he pushed walking up to her. "You look sexy," he smirked.

Haley blushed shyly giving him a small kiss on his lips.

"What do you think, baby?," she asked moving her head to the side so that she could see Matty's cute little face.

"I like it, momma."

"Ok then. I'll get this one."

Nathan nodded with a devilish smile.

"I'll be right back," she said going back into the changing room to put her clothes on.

"Well, that was a productive trip," Haley sighed sitting comfortably in the passengers seat. "I think we should get some dinner while we're out. I don't feel like cooking."

"Sounds good, Hales," Nathan agreed. "Boys, what do you want to eat?," he asked taking a look in his rear view mirror to see their faces.

"I want pizza!," Matty screamed.

Haley smirked seeing Nathan look her way. Of course he wanted pizza. It was Matty.

"I'm sick of pizza," Daniel pipped in. "I could eat a burger."

"Pizza and burger. We could do Santucci's," Haley suggested. It was a small neighborhood pizzeria that sold both things the boys were craving.

"Santucci's it is," Nathan said making a sharp turn to the left.

He drove for another ten minutes before they were pulling up to the little restaurant.

"Are we eating in?," he asked unbuckling his seat belt.

"Yeah. Let's enjoy our last night in tree hill as a family."

The boys unfastened their belts and were hopping towards the door with their never ending exuberance before either her or Nathan could get out of the car.

They walked hand in hand enjoying the peaceful feeling surrounding them. Once in the restaurant they procured themselves a table and proceeded to order their meals. Matty naturally ordered his pepperoni pizza. Daniel decided on a bacon cheeseburger which prompted Nathan to order the same thing. And she decided on a dish of eggplant parmigiana with a big piece of cheesy garlic bread. The three men frowned not understanding her need for something so boring and void of meat. They didn't get it.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed, " Haley said some time later when they were back in the car and heading home.

"I'm sure with that disgusting squash you ordered," Nathan kidded.

"It was eggplant, thank you very much," she stuck out her tongue. "You're such a vegetable snob."

"No, I just like my meat. Good ol' hunking man meat," he said holding out his fist.

"Oh brother. Good thing for you is that I still have time to change those two," she laughed pointing toward the back seat.

Nathan sputtered knowing that was a lost cause. The boys loved their meat as much as he did.

"Good luck with that, Hales. I don't think our boys are going to go the vegetable route."

"We'll see," she smiled.

The rest of the drive was in complete silence. When they pulled up to the house they were met with a black limo parked in the entrance blocking their way.

"Look at that," Daniel excitedly pointed. "Maybe it's a celebrity."

"I wanna see," Matty said going to the other side of the window.

"What is this?," Haley wondered curiously.

Nathan began to feel this sinking feeling in his stomach and he slowly exited the car while Haley and the boys were already walking toward the extravagant vehicle.

"Who is it, momma?," Matty asked holding onto her hand.

"I don't know baby. Let's see."

They walked toward the car trying to find its passengers. Haley was confused not seeing a person in sight. She turned toward Nathan giving him a confused hunch. Maybe they were lost and looking for directions.

Haley and the boys then made their way to the door. She was stopped in her tracks when someone called out to her.

"Haley...," Nigel said.

"Oh hey, Nigey," she spoke throwing a small wave and walking into the house.

Nathan stood there stunned and completely clueless about what to do.

He watched as Haley backtracked onto the porch a few seconds later. She stared confused at the well dressed man. He was familiar.

"Nigel...?

**Uh Oh! What will Haley do? Stay tuned!**


	32. When The World You Knew Is Gone

**Ok guys, we're going into the second half of the story now. Prepare for some angst for a while. Since you were kinda awesome with reviews for the last chapter, I won't make you wait.**

**l-bergin94- No worries, we have a ways to go with this fic. Haha! That's why I previously stated I should've made the chapters longer because it was going super long. We have some hurdles.**

**When The World You Knew Is Gone**

She stared at the well dressed man. He was familiar.

"Nigel?," she recalled by memory.

It all felt like a bad nightmare. All of the dreams Nathan had for them were unraveling right before his eyes. He was living in this fantasy world thinking things would work out for them and that their little family would be ok. What a joke. He knew it was too good to be true. Nothing ever worked out in his favor.

"Foofy," the man smiled. Nigel walked over to Haley and wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you kitten," he sighed. "It's been hell living without."

Haley stood straight as a board looking over his shoulders and into Nathan's eyes.

It was weird. All these memories began to flood her mind. Memories of her mother and father, of Nigel, her yacht, her entire life...being engaged. It all rushed back into her mind like a tidal wave. Then she looked to Nathan once more and the memory of their first meeting hit her like a twenty pound boulder.

He was on her boat fixing something...no, he was installing something. She remembered yelling at him for some reason and then having her bodyguards toss him off the yacht and into the water.

She felt those familiar arms release her and Nigel ran his hands through her blonde locks.

"God, we thought that we lost you, foofy. I'm so happy you're safe," he said.

"I'm...I," she stumbled. "Is my mother with you?," she asked not really knowing what to say. This was all so darn strange.

"No, she's at the yacht waiting for you. Everyone is so happy that you're safe. We have this whole big welcome home party planned in your honor, kitten," he smiled. "I made sure to get all of your favorite food and drinks. We have a lot of celebrating to do," he smiled.

Haley cracked a small smile before instinctively running over to Nathan to hug him.

Nathan was confused as hell when felt her arms wrap around him. She wasn't mad?

"Oh Nathan," she sighed. "Isn't this fantastic? We get to celebrate. Me, you, and our boys. I have my memory back and I have a mother, a husband, and two lovely children..."

Nathan closed his eyes hearing her stop mid sentence. He could hear the confusion in her voice as the truth began to set in. He knew she was beginning to know something wasn't right.

"Nathan-," Haley stopped abruptly and then she pulled back to look in those concerned deep blue eyes.

He looked sadly into the gorgeous brown eyes and in a instant he saw them break in realization. All of the dots were starting to connect and Haley felt sick.

"Oh my god," she cried out painfully. "You aren't my husband."

"Haley, please," he started to beg. Nathan moved to grab her arm but Haley pulled away taking a few steps back away from him.

The hurt swirled in his eyes when she backed away from him and the fear began to course through his entire body. It was moment Nathan realized he was losing her.

She then turned to see the boys and Nigel watching them from a few feet away.

"They aren't my children," she said sadly, almost unbelievably. "Oh my god, they're not my children!," she repeated feeling completely floored and devastated. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she covered her mouth running into her home for the last nine months.

All them men stood there in shock watching her disappear.

Matty walked over to a devastated Nathan and took his hand.

"Is momma ok, daddy?," he asked. Nathan could see the confusion written all over his face. He was so innocent and pure and he didn't understand what was going on.

"Yeah," he tried. "She's gonna be fine," he lied. "We're all going to be fine." He didn't know what else to say to the little boy. But even he was trying to convince himself that things were okay, they weren't. And truth be told, Nathan didn't know if they'd ever be okay again.

Daniel then asked the most obvious question that Nathan was fighting against thinking in his mind.

"Is she leaving, dad?," the ten year old asked. He was very perceptive to what was going on, but Daniel still asked. He could understand something wasn't right. His mother had literally just popped up one day into their life. It was odd, but he was a child, how could he really ask questions?

"I'm sorry guys," was all Nathan could say. Of course she was leaving them and he could do nothing to stop it.

"No!," Matty started crying hysterically. It was the most painful yell Nathan had ever heard in his life. The next thing Nathan saw was his son running into their house to find his mother.

Haley walked out a few minutes later with a crying Matty in her arms. She placed him down onto the ground and gave him a watery smile and kissing his head.

"I love you, baby," she promised one last time.

"Momma- please don't leave us," he begged holding onto her legs.

She felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. This wasn't what she thought her life would turn into. Things were so good for them earlier in the day and now everything was falling apart.

Nathan watched hopelessly as Haley signaled for Daniel to come over.

"I want you both to know how much you mean to me. These last months that I've spent being your mom- it's been amazing," she cried. "I love you. I'll always love you," she promised.

Her heart was being pounded with pain looking into their innocent eyes. None of this was their fault and yet they were paying the highest cost because of the betrayal of their father. It made Haley really sad. "I want you to remember that, ok?"

"Momma, no!," Matty continued screaming. He knew that she was saying goodbye and his little heart couldn't stand losing his mother, she was everything. "Please stay. Momma's don't leave! You promised!," he cried.

Daniel just looked wrecked and devastated standing on the porch. He hadn't said a word.

Haley pried Matty's tight grip from around her neck and she walked down the few stairs hearing the high pitch scream coming from the little guy.

She looked back one last time to see a stoned faced Daniel holding onto a crying Matty. It was absolutely heartbreaking.

She walked over to Nathan and she stood firm in her fury. She slapped his face hard catching Nathan completely off guard.

"You bastard! You did this," she cried. "You did this to me and you did this to those precious boys. Why? Did you really hate me that much?," she cried uncontrollably.

"I didn't. I made a mistake. Please understand, baby," he said out of habit.

"Don't call me that!," she screamed. "Don't you ever call me that! You have no right! How could you hurt me this way? You made me fall in love with those boys- you made me fall in love with you. My god Nathan...what were you thinking?," she shook her head trying to figure things out. Her voice became lower as she admitted to loving him.

"I wasn't thinking," he admitted. "I didn't think of the consequences. Things got out of control and then I was in too deep. I knew it was a mistake. I mean even Brooke was upset. She wanted me to tell you the truth from the very first day."

"Oh my god, they knew? Of course they did," Haley cried. "It becomes so clear now. Things that I never understood, that I never questioned. Like why is my last name different. Why Daniel wouldn't call me mom at first. Or how about the fact that I don't have a wedding ring," she said looking at her bare finger. "No wonder you didn't want a baby," she shook her head. "I couldn't understand it. I thought maybe you just didn't want more kids. Truth was you couldn't force yourself to go that far into this whole con. I mean what's a little lie, but a baby, that's a whole other story. You can't just wish away a child once the truth comes out."

"I wanted a baby with you, Hales. More than I ever wanted anything in my entire life. I never thought..."

"What Nathan? What did you think would happen?"

"I didn't know how much I would fall in love with you. Having a baby with you, it was just a bonus- a dream come true."

"It was a lie," she glared pissed. "All of it. So many lies. None of it was real."

"No, not that," he declared. "That joy and that love- it was all real."

"And why should I believe that? You're a big fat liar."

"Because I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt any of you. God, it's the last thing that I ever wanted."

"But you did hurt us," she spit angrily. "You're despicable, do you know that? Who does something so cruel to anyone? You took advantage of me when I was at my lowest. It's disgusting!," she yelled. "I hope that you rot in hell, Nathan Scott. How could you do this to us?," she angrily said again. "I hate you and I hope that I never see you again!" This was a nightmare.

He stood holding his face still feeling the sting of her slap on his cheek. Seeing the devastation surrounding him was awful. She was hurt and angry. The boys were hurt and confused. And he was just a mess.

Haley begin to walk toward the limo when it became clear that Nathan wasn't going to say anything further. She was surprised when she suddenly heard the choked up voice speak.

"I'm sorry, Hales...Haley," he corrected when he saw her eyes blaze with fire. "You'll never know how much. For whatever it's worth, thank you. You know for being the best wife and mother you could be for us."

"It was never my place," she sadly admitted. "It wasn't my family. This isn't my life."

She got into the limo then with Nigel's help. Nathan watched as Matty begin to run alongside the vehicle.

Haley watched too as Matty ran beside the car banging on the window and screaming her name. She closed her eyes in pain seeing the limo drift further away from him. She turned in the car to see his little body collapsed onto the grass behind them as they drove away. She couldn't take it any more. It was too much.

The drive to the docks were quick. Next thing Haley knew was that she was being swarmed with a boatload of reporters and she felt like a circus freak. Her mother and father tearfully embraced her before ushering Haley into the privacy of their yacht. She was so overwhelmed and flooded with feelings. Haley didn't know if they were good or bad. She just felt oddly weird to be back home.

Nathan sat silent in his chair. It had been two hours since she walked out of their life and he was finally able to calm Matty down. It wasn't that he was over losing his mother, but Matty had cried himself to sleep and the exhaustion finally took over the sad little boy.

Daniel sat next to him pretty stoic in his mood. It seems as the events over the last few hours had driven him to become mute. He was sad and there was nothing anyone could say to fix it.

The door to their house opened and just like Nathan had suspected, it was his brother and Brooke walking in with a sleeping Suzanna. He had called his family to inform them of the disaster that took place. Lucas immediately agreed to come over to aid them while they were dealing with the trauma.

Nathan could automatically see the pity on their faces as they entered the room.

Brooke laid Sus down before sitting next to a quiet Daniel. She pulled his small hands between hers and she could see the silent tears began to drip down his face. Brooke wrapped him in his arms and begin rocking him gently trying to relieve some of the pain he was undoubtedly feeling.

Nathan got up feeling disgusted with himself. He couldn't take seeing his boys in so much pain. How did it all go so wrong?

He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a few beers. He cracked one open and then held one out to his brother who stood silently next to him.

"I'm sorry, bro," Lucas said twisting the cap from the bottle. "I wish that I could fix this for you. I hate seeing you all in pain."

"I don't deserve your pity. I hurt them, Luke. I made a mess of things and the three people that I love more than anything in this world are paying for it. I deserve this," he swore. "I deserve their hate, the disgust, I deserve it all."

"C'mon Nate. You don't mean that. It's not the end of the world. Go to her. Tell her everything man. Tell her that you've genuinely fallen in love with her. God Nathan tell her how much she means to all of us before it's too late," he pleaded.

"It's already too late. I've lost her. The boys hate me. She'll never listen to what I have to say. I lied, Lucas. I pretended we were her family and I tricked her into my life...my bed. God! What the hell is wrong with me?," he shook his head.

"You were just lonely, Nathan. I think pretending with Haley was your way of finding the happiness you've always craved. Maybe you should try laying down," Lucas then suggested seeing him already reaching for beer number three. Getting drunk was not going to help things. Nathan needed to be of sound mind and heart if he even had a snowballs chance in hell of getting Haley back.

"I don't want to sleep," he slurred. "She won't be there," he drunkenly whined. He couldn't imagine being in their bed without her. He was used to feeling her petite body cradle against him. Her cold feet wrapped tightly inside the cavity of his legs. Smelling the sweet smell radiating from her beautiful hair. But now- he didn't have anything left.

"My god. What am I gonna do, Luke?," he cried unashamed. After holding in all those feelings over the last two hours, he was finally breaking. He couldn't no longer hold the emotions in. Nathan was wrecked.

Lucas had never seen his brother so beat down by anything in his life. The worst part about it was that he had no clue how to help him get through this.

Lucas watched as his brother collapsed weakly against the cupboards in the kitchen.

Brooke came walking in the room just as Lucas was trying to help him up. It was proving difficult though because Nathan was so drunk.

"Everything ok?," she asked concerned.

"I just need to get him into bed," Lucas huffed out of breath. "There we go," he lifted Nathan upright. "Ok, bro, walk."

"I'll help," Brooke said going to Nathan's other side to lift his arm. She let his weight fall evenly down her body and then her and Lucas begin to slowly walk him to his room.

"Geez, you're a heifer, Nate," Brooke said.

He chuckled weakly before pointing his finger at her eyes. "You have brown eyes like my Haley. She was so beautiful, Brooke."

"I know," she sympathized. This was rough seeing her brother in law in so much pain.

"She hates me. I can't blame her, I ruined her life," Nathan cried. "We were going to have a baby. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, she told me. I was happy for you guys."

"I bought her a ring," he admitted. "She deserved to have a ring. I wanted to make her see just how much I really loved her. I wanted to make it all real," he cried. "I was going to surprise her with it when we were on vacation. But I messed up, guys. I failed my family," he said when Brooke and Lucas dumped him into bed.

"It's ok, bro," Lucas said. He was so sad to hear his brother sound so hopeless.

"No! No!," Nathan screamed trying to get off the bed. "Too many memories."

"Lay down, Nate," Brooke implored.

Lucas covered him with a thin sheet and he turned out the lights. "Sleep Nate. Things will look better in the morning," he promised.

He could only hope. But Lucas knew that nothing would ever be okay for his brother and nephews- at least not for a long while.


	33. A New Start

**A New Start**

Nathan dragged sleepily out of his bed. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth while looking at his darkened dull face in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes and the light always radiating his pupils was gone.

The day was just starting and he could already feel that burning pain ripping through his chest.

Nathan didn't hear any noise coming from the boys and he suspected a late morning was in store for them all. They could use the sleep and it kept them from feeling the pain. It was funny, they were supposed to be on their way to the airport. Today was supposed to be the start of that fantastic family vacation. They spent all day yesterday preparing and now it wasn't even happening. Haley was gone and he was left to pick up the pieces of their life. Nathan knew it was his fault, but it didn't stop him from feeling slightly disappointed seeing Haley leave them so easily. He started to believe their love could conquer anything and that lie wouldn't break apart the family they were building. He knew she'd be pissed off but he hoped and prayed for a small miracle to happen.

He walked back into his bedroom and sat on the side of the bed. He looked around seeing all the tiny traces of her littering the bedroom. He wondered if he could ever be in there again without feeling her presence. She was ingrained into the room, into him.

Nathan picked up her pillow from the bed and he pressed his nose down into the soft feathered cushion. He could smell her shampoo on every section of the pillow. He gripped tightly trying to take it all in. Soon that lovely fragrance would disappear and he just wanted to commit it to his memory.

As he held onto the pillow Matty came trudging into the bedroom. He sat quietly next to Nathan leaning his head against him. He could see the pain all over his dad's face.

"I'm sad, daddy. I miss momma."

Nathan sighed painfully. "I know. I miss her too, buddy. So much."

"Is she ever gonna come back?," he asked sadly.

"She's not coming back, Matthew. And for that, I'm so sorry. Daddy messed up and she's so angry. I don't want you to think it's your fault. Your momma loves you. That I am sure of," Nathan said. Haley may have been upset, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she loved those boys. Him, he wasn't so confident about. He had betrayed her in the worst way possible.

"Then why doesn't she come home?," he naively asked.

"I wish it were that easy, Matty. It never is."

Just as Nathan looked down into confused sad eyes, Daniel came in the room dragging the blanket Haley had made for him. She had specially made two unique quilts for the boys when she learned pin point. Both boys slept with them every night.

"C'mon over," Nathan guided his other son.

Daniel came over and sat on the opposite side of Nathan. After a few quiet moments of sitting there, Daniel pushed back onto the bed and laid out in Haley's spot. He clutched his quilt tightly and stared into the white walls.

Nathan watched as Daniel then silently looked at him and he saw nothing but anger. It was clear that despite all of he pain he was feeling, Daniel was blaming Nathan on some level. His father had gave them the best mother possible and now she was gone all because of his lies.

"You guys wanna eat breakfast?," Nathan asked. "I could fix you something," he offered.

Matty shook his head no and started to cry.

"Momma made the best pancakes," he said.

"And the best french toast," Daniel finally mumbled.

"C'mon guys. I know this is hard, but we can't keep doing this. She's gone," he tried not raising his voice. But his sadness was beginning to crystallize into anger and resentment. He knew he had no reason to blame her, but he did. She left them when she knew how much they all loved her. And while his resentment wasn't reasonable, it was the only thing that Nathan had to hold onto.

Both boys sat silent as they watched Nathan go into the bathroom in his room.

They could see him standing with his head hanging low as he gripped the sink tightly.

Matty moved closer to Daniel on the bed and he put his head sadly onto his brother's shoulder.

"It's ok, Matty," Daniel promised taking on his big brother role. He could deal with this situation as long as he protected Matty from everything. After all, it was his job as an older brother.

Haley sat at the extravagant table nibbling on her morning bagel. Her mother and Nigel were also there eating their breakfast.

When her entire memory had came flooding back yesterday, for the first time ever, Haley was sitting around her yacht with a robe and her hair pulled into a bun. From what she could remember of this life, that wasn't the norm. She'd usually be dressed to impress this early and looking quite fabulous. Her makeup would be flawless, her jewelry would be shining, and her hair would be perfect.

The last nine months had changed her so tremendously though. She often wore little to no makeup at breakfast these days. Her bunny slippers were always covering her feet, and at breakfast, her appearance was anything but perfect. She was just comfortable in her sweats or robe and she would be cooking breakfast for her guys as they prepared for the day ahead. She didn't feel the need to dressed. Haley had no one to impress and her family loved her just that way.

Her family. Who was she kidding? They weren't her family. Nathan had lied to her. Haley's family was right there sitting in front of her. She saw her mother flitting through the morning paper. Nigel was placing everything on his plate separately so that they weren't touching.

Haley watched as he smeared the cream cheese over his bagel carefully. She frowned wondering why anyone would be so meticulous in covering their bagel with smear. Just plop it on there, she found herself thinking irritated.

"So, Haley, now that you're home I think we should resume planning your wedding," Lydia suggested. "It's been nearly a year and I'm sure you are just as excited to get things back on the right track."

"Sure," Haley mumbled picking at her grapefruit.

"Fantastic," Lydia beamed. "Nigel, you should schedule a few fittings for your tux. I have Monique Lhuillier flying in personally to fit you, Haley. It's quite the coup if I do say so myself."

"I'll get right on that, Lydia," Nigel said sipping his coffee.

"I told you that I wanted Vera Wang, mother. Her dresses are the best for any bride these days. Scoring her as my designer would be great."

"But Haley..."

"It's my wedding, mother. Please don't argue with me over who should make my dress. I want Vera. Make that happen or I won't be getting married," she threatened.

Lydia huffed out a frustrated breath before giving in.

"If that's what you want, Haley, fine. I'll make it happen," she said getting up and leaving the dining room to cancel with Monique.

"Foofy, don't be so harsh," Nigel pleaded. "She just wants to help."

"That's the problem. She always just wants to help. I have my own ideas and my own vision for this wedding. She does not get to put her stamp of approval on anything involving my special day. It's mine, not hers!"

"Ok, kitten. Just don't upset yourself. These last months with you away have been hell for all of us. All we did was hope and pray for your safe return."

"Sorry," she felt the need to apologize. "I should've known something was wrong."

"You can't blame yourself. What happened to you was terrible. I mean come on, that man pretending to be your husband. I'm disturbed that any person could be so cruel and calculating. No worries, foofy. I have the lawyers pursuing a lawsuit against him."

"What?!," Haley asked shocked. "You can't do that, Nigel."

"Of course I can. Gerard is working endlessly to file a strong case against Gabe," he said getting Nathan's name completely twisted.

"His name is Nathan," she mumbled irritated. "I don't want this. You call them this afternoon- tell them to let it go. I don't want to pursue a lawsuit against anyone. I mean it Nigel. I just want all of this to be over. I want things to go back to normal."

"But hon..."

"No, please. Do as I ask. Call the lawyers this afternoon. Tell them that we don't want to proceed any further."

"Fine. But for the record, I think this is a huge mistake. He shouldn't get away with toying with your life. It's not right."

Haley sighed. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She kissed his cheek and then left Nigel in the dining area alone.

When she was alone in her estate room, Haley couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. Today was supposed to be the start of that fabulous family trip.

How did things go so wrong? She found herself wondering how things would be if she never remembered. She would be with Nathan and the boys right now. She may have even gotten pregnant soon. They were building a life together, a family. She even had a loving family in Lucas, Brooke, and Suzanna. As much as she was angry at Nathan for this deception, a small part of her wished she was still clueless about who she really was. Yeah, it sucked not to remember things, but in this case, ignorance was really bliss. This truth was like a sucky reality bomb. Maybe sometimes the truth didn't really matter if a person was happy. Haley was just confused and all she wanted in that moment was to hug the boys, feel their tiny arms surround her in comfort and love.

She felt so empty and so alone. She couldn't talk to her mother or Nigel about what she was feeling. She couldn't let Nigel know that the happiest time in her life was when she was with them. They were getting married soon. No groom wanted to hear about his fiance' loving her life with another family.

She just needed to keep it together. Hopefully in a few days she would be back to normal and the memories of her fake life wouldn't haunt her so torturously. It would get better.

"I made you guys some sandwiches," Brooke said.

The all were sitting in the kitchen as Brooke flitted around them.

The boys were still mostly silent and even Sus was looking at them strange. She was so used to her cousins being playful and exuberant with her. She didn't understand.

Lucas was on his phone conducting office work from home. Nathan just sat picking at the crusts of his bread.

He was happy to see the boys making a effort to eat the lunch Brooke had made for them.

"It's good, aunt Brooke," Daniel said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, bud. Matty would you like a glass of milk?," she asked.

"Apple juice," he mumbled unhappily.

"Just a little, buddy," Nathan said. "Half a cup, Brooke," he turned to his sister in law. He really didn't like the juice habit, but with everything going on, he decided to let the meaningless stuff go for now.

"Sure thing," Brooke said pouring some juice in a glass.

"Well, things are all squared away at the office," Lucas said."You take all the time you need, bro. I've got it handled."

"Thanks Luke. You know I appreciate you picking up the slack."

"It's no big deal, Nate. You're supposed to be on vacation anyway." The minute Lucas said it, he flinched. He looked to his wife with much regret in his eyes for being so careless with his words. He didn't need to be reminding Nathan of his failed plans.

"Luke!," Brooke sighed shaking her head no.

"It's fine guys. Can't exactly hide the obviousness of my screw up."

"I know. But still- I don't want to pile on your pain."

"None of us do, Nathan," Brooke added. "We just want to be here for you and the boys. You're our family. That's the only thing that matters right now."

"I appreciate it. You'll never know how much it means. We'll be okay- hopefully soon."

Nathan then turned his eyes to Matty and Daniel as they continued to eat quietly and take in the adult conversation around them. He saw Matty crack a small smile when Sus smashed her cookie in his face.

Daniel rolled his eyes seeing his cousin and brother both making a huge mess.

And while things were going to hurt and feel bad for quite awhile, he was thankful to see them moving forward ever so slowly to recovering. It wouldn't happen today, but a month or two from now, his boys would be ok. That loss wouldn't sting or be as painful anymore.


	34. Finding A Momma

**Finding A Momma**

After a few days things seemed to be getting back to normal for the Scott men. Today Nathan was returning to work and the boys would be attending their finals days of school. It was their first time going back since the whole Haley debacle. There wasn't much time left in the school year, but Nathan thought it was best if the boys had something to do other than sitting around the house sulking and missing their mom.

Nathan was still worried about them but life moved forward. He had had a long conversation with Brooke and Lucas and they all decided together that Daniel and Matty needed some structure during this rough time. School was exactly what they needed to take their minds off of losing Haley...at least for a little while.

Nathan pulled up to the curb. The boys were sitting silently in the back seat.

"Ok guys, we're here," he said. "Brooke will pick you up today until I can make some new arrangements with Mrs. Martinez. She'll probably take you over to their house after school. Behave and I'll see you guys tonight."

"Ok daddy," Matty said getting out of the car.

"See you, Dan," Nathan waved. It was clear that his son was still very upset with him. He barely spoke a word to him the entire morning.

"Bye," he murmured.

"Love you both," Nathan said.

The boys walked toward the schoolyard full of kids.

Nathan sighed watching their friends run over to them before he pulled off for work.

Daniel watched his dad SUV disappear around the corner and he made his move.

"Daniel where are you going?," Matty asked afraid. Things were so fragile in his young life, his big brother was his lifeline. Marty was terrified seeing his brother walking toward the open gate they just came through.

"I'm gonna get mom back," he said determined.

"Momma's coming back?," he asked excitedly.

"Maybe squirt. I need to see her."

"Can I go?," the little boy asked.

"Squirt, I don't know if that's a good idea. I'll already be in trouble if dad finds out. Just go into school. I'll be right back."

"But I wanna see momma!," he raised his voice starting to get upset.

"Don't cry," Daniel hushed him pulling Matty aside before he drew the attention of any teacher. "I'll take you but be quiet," he looked around to make sure no adults were watching.

"I won't cry, I promise," Matty said.

"Ok. Well then let's go. The docks are about five blocks from our school. I don't want to hear you complaining about being tired.C'mon," he pulled his arm.

Haley stood on the deck of her yacht and she looked out into the water. It was very soothing to her these last few days. It was one of the only things that brought her comfort since her return home. Despite her hope for things to get better, they weren't.

She'd been thinking of Daniel and Matty so much lately. She missed their smiles, and their corny jokes, the pure exuberance they always seemed to have. She missed hugging them, and making their meals, reading bed time stories. Life as a mother had been so fulfilling and just like that it was all gone, another memory that would soon fade away.

She wondered what they were doing the last few days. If they returned to school. Maybe Nathan still took them on the vacation without her. After all, the entire trip was paid for and booked.

She just missed them so damn much. She even had to admit to herself that she was missing Nathan too. The feel of his arms, the scratchy stubble rubbing against her cheeks, his hands holding her much smaller ones. God, he could make her feel all was right in the world with just one touch. Nathan had an uncanny way of making her believe nothing could ever hurt her. Of course it was all a lie considering he was the one causing her that pain. Only Haley had no clue during all those lovely moments they shared together.

Her life was sucking at the moment and she just needed a break away from it all.

"Miss James," Tim interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah," she turned facing him.

"I just wanted to know what you wanted for your lunch?," he asked kindly. "Robyn is putting together the lunch menu."

"Nothing big, Tim. Umm, I'll just have a turkey sandwich with all of the fixings, hold the mayo," she requested. Another reminder of her time spent with Nathan. He was right, turkey sandwiches were so much better tasting without all that mayo piled on top.

Tim stared confused. Haley had never been so low maintenance in her entire life. Since her return a few days ago, she had been so kind and pleasant. The staff found them self talking about it amongst the little group of workers. It was a nice change from the beast they usually encountered. Haley was different, in a good way. They all noticed.

"Very well miss," he bowed his head before walking off.

She went back to staring outward of her boat. Haley sighed trying to force her mind into thinking of something else besides them. She had no such luck though because suddenly she was imagining Daniel and Matty walking toward her yacht.

Great. Now she was hallucinating things. No way were they walking toward her. She guessed that sorta thing happened when you desparately missed someone.

"Momma! Momma!," Matty yelled waving his little arms. He was so excited to see her standing there. He took off in a sprint trying to get to her as quickly as possible.

She blinked confused by it all. Hallucinations didn't talk.

"Momma!," he yelled again.

"Matty," she whispered. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She then made her way across the deck and down plank of her boat towards the two little boys.

"Oh Matty! Daniel!," she cried running as fast as her legs could take her.

When she reached the boys, she immediately wrapped them both in her arms. "I missed you guys," she continued to weep. "I'm so happy to see you," she kissed their faces repeatedly.

"We're happy to see you too, momma," Matty smiled.

"What are you both doing here?," she asked. To be honest she didn't really care. Haley was just happy to see them. All the rest of it didn't matter.

"We wanted to see you, mom," Daniel said. For the first time in days, he was actually smiling and happy.

"I'm glad," she smiled. "I miss you both-so much. Being away from you... It's been really hard for me," she admitted sadly.

"We kinda left school," Daniel said bending his head down. He knew it was wrong and despite being desperate to see Haley, it was dangerous to leave school without anyone knowing.

"Dan," she sighed. She was worried for them but she couldn't deny being thrilled to see them. "I'll take care of it. No worries. C'mon," she ushered them into her boat. "Sit here. I'll get you guys something to eat."

She left them alone for a few minutes and when Haley returned she was happy to see them both still smiling.

"So Tim, that's my butler. He's getting you guys some pizza and lemonade. We can talk while you guys are eating, ok?"

"You have a butler? That's so cool, " Matty excitedly smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Haley laughed. It was her first real laugh since her return home.

"Don't make us go back," Daniel blurted out. "Can we stay with you, please?"

Haley didn't know what to say. It was clear that Daniel was being serious. She was glad when Tim walked in interrupting her need to respond to the little boy.

"Guys, this is Tim. Tim, these are my boys," Haley said without giving it much thought. "This right here is my superstar, Daniel. And this little cute runt is Matty," she introduced.

Tim placed down their food before walking toward the two adorable little boys. "Well it's a pleasure to meet such distinguished young men." He reached out shaking their hands and Matty giggled shyly.

"Is there anything else you'll be needing ma'am?," Tim asked.

"Yep, how about bringing in some of those cookies you baked. I'm sure the boys would love them."

Matty smiled huge nodding his little head.

"Very well. Nice meeting you young men."

"He's nice," Daniel said biting his slice.

"I like him," Matty said pulling cheese from his pizza.

"Ok guys, we need to talk. I know you're upset, but you can never leave school again without anyone knowing. I don't want you guys to be hurt. There's lots of bad people out there and anything could happen to you."

"I'm sorry," Daniel apologized. "I just didn't know what to do. Dad just acts like things are back to normal, mom. They're not. We need you."

"Can you come home, momma?," Matty asked.

"My home is here guys. I live here," Haley said.

"Do you love us, momma?," the little boy asked.

"God, yes, always. I love you both more than I could put into words. You both mean so much to me."

"Then please come back, mom," he begged. "We miss you," Daniel said.

Haley wiped the tears from her face. It brought her great pain to hear them sound so sad. She didn't want to hurt them anymore.

"I miss you too. And I wish it were that easy guys. What me and your father had- it's just really complicated. I don't expect for you two little ones to understand."

"I wanna live with you," Daniel said seriously. "Can I stay here with you?"

"Buddy, you can't," Haley said running her hand over his head.

"Why not? You're my mom," he said not fully understanding the situation. All he knew was that Haley was his mother and he needed her back. They had never had a mother in their life, so the need for one was never there. Of course all of their friends had mothers but it never seemed to bother the boys because they had such an awesome father and family in general. But now having had Haley in their lives, they couldn't imagine what life was like without her.

Haley felt so much pride hearing Daniel still considered her his mother.

"I'll live here too," Matty decided seriously. "I don't want to be away from you momma," he said adorably.

It broke Haley's heart.

"You guys don't belong to me. Besides, that would make your daddy very sad if you were to come live with me."

"I hate you!," Daniel suddenly shifted. "You don't love us!," he yelled.

Haley watched in shock as he hit the dishes off the table in anger. The plates went crashing onto the floor and shattering all over the place.

She grabbed the angry little boy in her arms and hugged him as he began crying.

Matty just watched not knowing what to do. But the little boy was confident that his momma would fix things and make it right.

"I know it hurts," Haley cried holding him tightly. "I never wanted to leave you, Dan. But I promised this nice man that I would marry him...long before I met you guys. What did I always tell you about promises?"

"Don't make them unless you plan on keeping them," he cried.

"That's right, baby. And I made him a promise that I need to keep. I do love you, Daniel. But I can't be the mother you and Matty need, the mother you deserve."

"I don't want to go back," he cried. "I wish..."

"What baby?," she asked.

"I wish that you were our mother forever," Daniel quietly admitted.

"I wish that too," Haley looked in his eyes. She wanted him to see the truth. "But thank you for saying it. You'll never know how much that means to me, buddy," she continued hugging him.

Nathan was at his desk in the office when his telephone rang.

"Hello," he answered distracted.

"Mr. Scott?," the voice said.

"Yeah, this is him."

"This is principal Clark from Henry Adams."

"The boys school. Is something wrong, Mr. Clark?"

"Well, we thought that Daniel and Matthew were returning to school today."

"They did," he immediately responded.

"No. Mr. Scott, they haven't," the principal said.

"Of course they did. I dropped them off myself this morning. I watched them go in," he adamantly said. Was he going crazy or what?

"Mr. Scott the boys aren't here. Their teachers were worried since you informed us of their return yesterday. We were concerned."

"Where the hell are they?," he yelled. If the school hadn't seen them, where could they be.

"We put out an amber alert a few minutes ago. We have cops at our school and we're doing everything possible to locate them both. Can you come down to the school as soon as possible?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Nathan relayed to the principal. "Find my children," he angrily huffed before slamming the phone down.

Nathan hopped up grabbing his keys. His children were missing and he felt like he was losing his damn mind. He needed to get there to the school quick and find out what the hell was going on.

He opened his office door and was shocked to see Haley standing there talking to his secretary. The boys were standing with her and they looked upset.

"Daniel, Matty," he ran over hugging them. "I was so worried."

"They're ok, Nathan," Haley's soft voice said. "They took a little adventure down to the docks to see me."

"Thank god you're alright. Your school was worried. I was just heading down there now. Don't do that to me. I'll go crazy if I lose you guys."

"We're sorry, daddy. We wanted to see momma," Matty said.

"It wasn't his fault. I'm the one who took him. He doesn't know any better," Daniel defended.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're safe. Go into my office, I'll be right there. We'll get everything straightened out with your school," Nathan promised.

The boys walked across the room and Nathan saw them disappear out of sight. He then turned to Haley and saw the beauty radiating from her. She was still as beautiful as ever. He just wanted to hug her and never let her go again.

"Thanks for looking out for them. Bringing them back."

"I love them. No need to thank me," Haley replied.

"You want to come in?," he tried. "We could talk. Have a cup of coffee."

She shook her head no knowing she needed to get out of there. Just seeing him made her heart feel as if it would burst. Haley felt like a hundred pound weight was crushing her heart in his presence.

"I'm gonna go."

"Haley..."

"I promised them we would still see each other. I hope that's ok with you "

"Sure," he agreed. "They'll like that."

"I'll see them later. Goodbye Nathan," she said without emotion.

He noticed that Haley didn't say she would see him later, and it crushed his already broken heart.

"Bye," he sadly whispered watching her leave.

And then she walked out of the door and his life once again.


	35. Past Or Present

**Another update! Review and happy reading! **

**Past Or Present**

Nathan sat quietly in his family room watching tv. Today he was all alone because the boys were out on the docks visiting Haley.

Just as she promised, Haley had been spending time with the boys a few times a week.

She would pull up to the Scott house and honk her horn. The boys were always ready and running for the door before Nathan could even speak. He wanted so badly for Haley to knock on the door so that he could get a small glimpse of her.

But it never happened. She would gather the boys up in her car and off they went for a few hours. At most the only view of her was a glimpse from his window when she drove away from the house. It was pure torture.

Despite a few weeks passing, she seemed no closer to forgiving Nathan.

Matty even told him one evening that he and Daniel saw her wedding gown. He was so excited about it. The little boy said how beautiful it was and that his momma was going to look like Cinderella.

It broke Nathan's heart to know that she was still planning on marrying Nigel after all they been through. How could she? Yeah what they had started as a lie, but the love and family they had were very real.

Nathan hoped that she would see that after some time. That they could reconcile the mistakes and put their family back together. Haley obviously still loved the boys. It was quite evident in her consistent need to see them and spend time with them.

Nathan knew that Haley didn't love him anymore. The sadness he felt in his heart was debilitating. He would hide what he was really feeling and try to act as normal as possible. His family saw him smiling and joking but inside he was torn apart.

The pain was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Nathan always thought that losing Daniel and Matty's mom was hard, but this was hell. He had never felt so deeply for Gia as he did with Haley.

Their marriage was filled with so many trials and tribulations throughout the first few years. But they pushed through and brought two of the most beautiful children in the world. Nathan could never forget that.

When Gia walked out on them, he thought that was it for him. He was destined to be a single father and love wasn't in the cards for him. He'd never have what his brother had, love. That was of course until that fateful day he realized how much he really did love Haley.

She was everything that Nathan didn't know he was missing. She filled in those missing pieces inside his heart that he never believed was possible. But now she was gone.

In a month or so she would be marrying that stuffy Nigel. Nathan knew in his heart that Nigel didn't deserve her. He wasn't the kind of man that could light a fire under Haley and make her feel the unbridled passion like Nathan could. She was a little spit fire in nature and no way would she be satisfied spending her life with that stuffy elitist. Not his Haley.

He found himself miserably sulking thinking about it. Here he was alone and heartbroken. He got up walking to the kitchen to fetch a beer. He really needed alcohol to dull that ache inside of his chest.

Nathan slammed the refrigerator door open angrily. He was disappointed not to see a beer in sight. After the whole Haley debacle he had been drinking too excessively and hadn't noticed his reliable beer supply was now gone.

He sighed before going over to the hook to grab his car keys. If alcohol wasn't available, then he was going to the bar. Why not sit and commiserate on something a little harder than beer. Maybe Scotch or Tequila would do the trick.

So off he went for the search of a good stiff drink. Alcohol was the only thing that seemed to dull the immense pain he was feeling these days.

"Momma, are we invited to your wedding?," Matty asked.

"Of course, baby. I even want you guys in the ceremony. How does that sound?"

"I wanna do it," Matty eagerly accepted.

"That makes me so happy," she smiled hugging the little boy tightly. "What about you, Dan? Can I count on you being included in my wedding day?"

"Sure," he unhappily replied. Haley could immediately tell something was wrong with the young boy.

As the wedding day approached Daniel seemed to become more withdrawn and he would barely speak a word when Haley and Matty were discussing her wedding.

"You ok, buddy?," she asked concerned. This was so unlike him.

"I guess. But do you have to still get married, mom?"

"I do. And it's gonna be a marvelous time...for all of us. It's such a new beginning to my life, baby. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," he sighed hearing the joy in his mother's voice. "But dad is really sad. I think he misses you," he correctly guessed.

Haley's eyes welled with tears. She was loving spending time with the boys, but there were times they would mention Nathan and it upset her. Her mind would begin to race and she would be reminded of the heartache of losing it all. Denial was her friend these days.

She wanted to forgive Nathan for his deceit but her pride and her mind wouldn't let her do so.

"I can't be with your father, guys. Too much has happened. As much as it pains me, I have to let him go. I'm so sorry."

"This sucks," Daniel pouted. "Are we still allowed to see you after you marry Nigel?"

"Of course. Nothing will stop me from loving you guys. Yeah things didn't work out with me and your dad, but it has nothing to do with you. I'll be your mother forever," she promised.

After her initial reluctance to be the boy's mother at first, Haley now realized that she was their mother. Circumstances may have changed but it was like Daniel and Matty were the children of divorced parents. Her and Nathan could just share them and equally parent them into respectful men. It wasn't ideal but it worked. She was just glad that Nathan agreed to allow her in the boys life.

Nigel came walking in the room just as Haley was reassuring the kids. He frowned unhappily seeing that Haley was still clinging to those little nuisances.

That wasn't her life. He had no idea why she was so adamant about being apart of their world. Someday they would have their own children, Dillon and Mark weren't needed.

"Kitten, may I speak with you?," he asked.

Haley smiled while nodding her head. She rubbed Daniel's back soothingly before making her way over to the corner of the room to speak with Nigel.

She knew he wasn't happy with her decision, but she was glad he was trying to deal with it.

"When are they leaving?," he asked frustratingly.

Haley looked down at her fancy watch to see the time. It was still early in the evening- besides, they were staying the entire night.

"They're spending the night here on the boat. Why?," she naively asked. After her life altering experience with Nathan, she seemed to be fairly naive to everything lately, including the snobbish behavior that Nigel was exhibiting. Haley hadn't even picked up on his clear dislike of Daniel and Matty.

"Because love, I want some time with you...alone. It just things have been so busy lately with all of the wedding stuff. I miss you, foofy."

"Of course Nigel," she placated. "Tonight after the boys are asleep, we'll spend a romantic evening alone. Dinner, dancing, maybe more," she suggestively winked.

Haley then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. She was hopeful that would keep him satisfied until her visit with the boys was over.

The boys watched across the room as they saw Haley kiss Nigel. She giggled happily and that made the boys feel weird.

It was already disgusting seeing their mother kiss a man. But it was super weird to see her so happy kissing someone other than their father.

"Let me finish with the boys and then I'm all yours, ok?"

"Fine," he agreed. "But after bedtime, you belong to me and only me- for the rest of the night."

Haley nodded giving him one final kiss before going back over to the boys.

Nigel sighed leaving the room and letting Haley have her visitation time.

"So where were we?," she smiled.

Nathan downed his fourth drink and then he was motioning for the bartender to refill his glass.

The pain was starting to dull and the alcohol was mellowing his funky mood. His misery wasn't as prominent as it was an hour ago and he was feeling oddly great.

Nathan even let some women drag him out onto the dance floor a few times. They weren't her but it helped keep his mind occupied for a little while. His night was turning out to be not so bad.

"Hey Nate," Chris the bartender said. He had went to high school with the Scott brothers and he was very familiar with all the success they were having with Scott construction. They didn't exactly run in the same circles growing up, but the Scott brothers were always friendly to him and vice versa.

"Sup Chris," he burped. "Ugh, excuse me."

"No problem, man. Maybe you've had enough for the night. I should cut you off."

"No. No, please. I need it, Chris. I need to forget her," Nathan slurred.

"Girl trouble. Been there," Chris said pouring them both a shot. "My girl left me two months ago," he said downing the clear liquid. "Said that I needed to grow up some."

"That sucks," Nathan said. "I'm sorry man. What is it with them, huh? They make you fall head over heels in love with them and just when they have you at your most vulnerable, BAM, they're gone. It's what my girl did. It's what everyone does," he painfully said thinking about how Gia walked out on him too. He had the worst luck with women. Maybe he just wasn't good enough for them to love. It was definitely something wrong with him, it had to be. No woman would ever really love him, he was sure of it.

"Sorry," Chris sincerely sympathized.

"Yeah, me too. I really loved her. Scratch that- I love her," Nathan admitted slamming back his shot. He scrunched his face up as he felt the liquid burn down his throat. "I don't think love really exists...at least not for me. But it doesn't matter, now she's getting married. He's a complete tool. No way does he really know how amazing she really is."

"Maybe she doesn't deserve you," Chris replied. "You ever think of that?"

"It's not like that man. I lied to her, betrayed her trust in the worst way possible. I understand why she could never forgive me," Nathan sulked. "I wouldn't," he admitted drunkly.

"I'll call Lucas for you," Chris said going over to the phone behind the bar. It was clear that Nathan wouldn't argue about it considering the bad shape he was in. His body hung slumped against the bar and his hands wrapped loosely around the shot glass.

Lucas walked into the smoked filled bar twenty minutes later to see Nathan sleeping contently at the bar. His brother looked awful and Lucas could smell the alcohol from five feet away.

He waved over to Chris and nodded in thanks for looking out for Nathan.

"Oh baby bro," he sighed sadly.

Lucas then tapped lightly on his shoulder.

Nathan cracked one eye open to see his brother standing there.

"I'm a bit drunk, Luke."

"I know. It's ok," he said protectively. "I'm gonna take you home, Nate."

"She's there, bro. Everywhere I look, I see her. In the kitchen, our family room, the bedroom," he complained as Lucas walked him through the parking lot to the car.

"I can take you to my place if you'd like," he offered.

"I don't want Brooke to be mad at me. I don't want to scare Suzanna."

"Sus is asleep, Nate. And Brooke understands. It's alright."

"Ok, I'll go home with you," he slurred.

"You can sleep this off, Nate. You'll be better in the morning."

"I'm never going to be better, Luke. I'm never going to have what you have with Brooke. Gia left me, Haley left me. I'm a pathetic loser who no one loves. I'm not worth it. How could anyone ever love me? Why doesn't she love me, man?," he cried drunkenly to his brother. "Because I love her so damn much. My heart hurts," he pounded on his chest. "My own children don't even want to be with me for crying out loud. They'd rather be off living with Haley somewhere."

"You're not a loser, Nathan. And you have plenty of people who love you, bro. We'll help you get passed this, I promise you. C'mon," Lucas said strapping him into the passenger seat before hopping in himself and driving off. He hated hearing his brother sound so hopeless.

The ride home was silent because Nathan had dozed back off into his drunken sleep.

They arrived to Lucas's house fairly quickly because late night traffic was scarce and not many drivers were on the road.

Lucas practically dragged him to the door and was surprised to see Brooke open the door. She was standing with her furry robe on and a pair of slippers.

Lucas could see the worry on her face and he hated knowing how upset she was. Brooke tended to blame herself for all that went on. Lucas repeatedly talked her out of it, but Brooke still put the blame on herself. She thought maybe if she pushed harder for Nathan to tell the truth, then none of this would've happened. But she loved Haley too and after having her in their life, she started to ignore the big burden of the lie hanging over all of their heads. The situation was very tough to be in.

"What are you doing up, baby?," Lucas asked shuffling Nathan body against him.

"Couldn't sleep. Is he ok?," Brooke asked.

"He got a little too carried away at the bar. He's gonna stay here the night. Can you get me some blankets for the guest room?," he asked.

Brooke went to the closet and collected some extra sheets, a clean blanket, and a extra pillow.

When she walked into the guest room she saw Lucas undressing Nathan and throwing his clothes on the chair next to the bed.

Brooke went to work untying his sneakers and placing them down on the floor.

"Thanks babe," Lucas said. He then peeled Nathan's jeans off and tossed them across the room. The item of clothing missed hitting the floor and Brooke proceeded to pick them up as Lucas tucked Nathan in tightly.

She lifted the jeans upright and was shocked to see something small fall out of the pocket. Brooke then bent over to retrieve what she initially thought was his wallet. She didn't want to misplace that.

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers when she picked up the item. It was a small velvet box and it was clearly from Brooke's favorite store, Tiffany's. She knew that blue box design anywhere.

"Lucas," she whispered trying to grab his attention.

He turned to her and was shocked to see her holding the box out to him.

"You think that's it?," she asked curiously. Nathan had told them about the ring so it wasn't like it was some huge secret.

"Yeah," he sighed. He felt wrong snooping but his curiosity got the best of him and Lucas flipped the lid open.

Brooke gasped seeing the ring. Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched Lucas lift the diamond out.

It was a emerald-cut diamond set in a classically elegant band. There were diamonds lined around the ring perfectly and Brooke knew it would look flawless on Haley's hand.

"It's gorgeous, Luke. It's perfect. It's so Haley." And it was. The ring was understated and beautiful much like her.

"Maybe. He did a really great job. It matches her to a T. But she'll never wear it," he realized.

"This is not right. They should be together," Brooke said. "They love each other, I know it."

"Sometimes it's not enough," he sadly admitted. "Do you know what he said to me tonight?"

She shook her head.

"He said that no one loved him, Brooke. He called himself a loser too, said that he wasn't worthy. And I know he was drunk but it was a very hard thing to hear. I'm afraid he's given up, babe."

"My god," Brooke teared up looking at a sleeping Nathan.

"I wish they could work it out, honey. But how can two people get passed something that big. Nathan betrayed her. I just never imagined my brother falling in love again after the whole Gia situation. That girl really hurt him, she broke his heart. He was so devastated for such a long time. She left the boys and Nathan behind without even a second glance. And now he's going through this hell all over again. I know it's not the same but... it just breaks my heart, Brooke. He doesn't deserve this pain, not after everything he's been through."

"It was a mistake. A dumb very stupid mistake. She has to know that."

"I think she does. She may not want to admit it, but she knows. At the end of the day, what does it really change, hon? She's in the boys life. I think that's all Nathan could really hope for now- at least Daniel and Matty didn't lose her."

"We have to do something, Lucas. We have to before it's too late. She can't marry that Nigel guy. She belongs with Nathan. I'm gonna go speak with her tomorrow."

"You think that's a good idea? She's not exactly thrilled with us either. I mean- we lied too," Lucas reminded his wife.

"I don't know. But I can try. I can explain. Get her to understand that we all love her. She has to listen."

He sighed defeated. Brooke was on a mission and Lucas knew there was no way to stop her.

"If that's what you want. But be prepared Brooke. This may not go how you expect," Lucas advised.

"I know. But thank you for not stopping me," she kissed his lips.

Come tomorrow she was going to the docks to see Haley.

Brooke only hoped that when she returned to her family, Haley was with her.


	36. A Not So Friendly Conversation

**Happy reading and please review!**

**A Not So Friendly Conversation**

Brooke walked down the extended path on the docks. There were yachts everywhere and she was afraid she'd get lost amid all of the boats.

She stopped looking down at the piece of paper Lucas had given her. He had wrote down what slot Haley's boat was docked in so that she could find it easily.

"Excuse me," Brooke stopped s older man walking passed.

"Yes ma'am," he politely answered with a southern accent.

"Yes, I'm wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for slot 12 on pier 48," she said looking down at the paper. Brooke then passed it to the nice man so that he could see himself.

"Sure, sure. What you want to do- go down to that boat there," he pointed. "Then you need to make a left on the port. When you get about two boats down, that's it," he said handing the paper back.

"Thanks," she smiled. Brooke followed the gentleman's instructions and she found the boat she was searching for rather quickly. She stared at the monstrosity for a few minutes wondering how to get someone's attention.

Did she just walk onto the boat, was there a bell? Brooke didn't know.

She saw a man above scrubbing the outside deck and she decided to call out to him.

"Sir. Sir," she called.

He turned around to see the beautiful women looking up at him.

"Can I help you?," he asked.

"I'm looking for Haley James. I'm her sister- I mean her friend,' Brooke corrected.

"Why yes. This is her yacht. May I ask your name?"

"It's Brooke. Can I come on? I really need to speak with her."

The man disappeared and Brooke stood patiently waiting for him to get Haley.

After a few minutes, he was releasing the boats plank down and allowing Brooke to walk on.

"The misses is currently occupied," Tim said. "She'll be down in a few minutes. Please wait here."

Brooke nodded and the butler went back to his afternoon work.

She looked around curiously and Brooke could see the loads of expensive artwork hanging on the walls. The furniture was very high end and the carpets were plush and beautiful.

It wasn't anything new to Brooke considering her childhood and her adulthood. Money wasn't ever a issue. But seeing the expensive furnishings and paintings still made her feel weird. It was probably because her family stayed really low key when it came to things of that nature. Besides the more than pricey house that she lived in, life was simple. They didn't buy expensive paintings and things of that sort. Different strokes she supposed.

Haley walked into the room and she saw Brooke standing there looking around. She hadn't seen her in a few weeks. Haley was really not in any mood to hear her apologize. The pain was unbearable as it was and dealing with losing Nathan was more than enough for anyone to deal with all on its own. She didn't need Brooke reminded her of all the rest she had lost because of that lie.

"What do you want?,' she asked coldly seeing the brunette standing there.

Brooke jumped a little startled before turning to see Haley.

"I wanted to see you," Brooke admitted. "I miss you."

"Well, you've seen me. I really think you should go now," she said beginning to leave the room.

"Haley please," Brooke stopped her. "Don't do this. I'm sorry."

"I'm really getting sick of hearing that. You're sorry, Nathan's sorry. I'm sure Lucas is sorry too. But it doesn't change the fact that you all lied to me. You let me believe that Nathan was my husband. That Daniel and Matty were my children. My whole life was a lie. And the worst part of it all is that I thought you were my friend Brooke."

"I am. Your best friend. You have to believe that."

"How can I? A friend doesn't let you live this huge lie all the while laughing behind your back about it, " Haley insisted.

"I wasn't. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I never wanted to lie to you. But then we all started to love you and it became nearly impossible to tell you the truth. I wanted to, Haley. So damn much."

"But you didn't," she sadly shook her head. "I get it Brooke- your priorities lied with Nathan, your loyalties were to him. I was just this new stranger in your life, no way would you consider my feelings."

"That's not true!," Brooke hollered. "I saw how much you and Nathan were falling in love, Haley. All I wanted was for everything to work out. I wanted you guys to be together, raise the boys. I was so happy when you told me about having a new baby."

"What a joke that was, huh? I wanted a baby and you all knew the horrible truth I was living. I must be the biggest idiot alive, I didn't see it."

"You're not! It was a good thing, Haley. Nathan wanted a baby with you. He wanted to really marry you. You have to believe that he loves you. He's hurting so bad."

"He's hurting? What do you think I feel? I wanted a new baby with my husband. Only Nathan wasn't the man that I married. He was practically a stranger. I was betrayed. He didn't care that I had a life, a family, a finance'. They were worried sick about me and he kept me hidden away from them for practically a year. They thought I was dead," she begin to cry.

Brooke started crying as well. She could feel the anger and frustration Haley was experiencing. It was so palpable.

"I don't know what you feel, I can admit that," Brooke sniffed. She wiped her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. "But I don't want you to make a huge mistake because you're still so angry. Please call off this wedding- just for a month or so. Things may look very different for you by then."

"Nigel loves me. Why should I? He doesn't deserve me toying with his feelings."

"Do you love him?," Brooke asked seriously.

"Of course! What kinda question is that?"

"That sounds really convincing Haley. It's a really great endorsement for someone you supposedly love," Brooke sarcastically said.

"I do! How dare you question my feelings? You have no idea what Nigel means to me, how long I've loved him. He's been in my life a lot longer than that little con you all pulled on me. He's a good man," Haley said.

"Yet you still haven't said that you love Nigel," Brooke noticed. "You care about him, I'll give you that- but you aren't in love with him anymore, Haley. Things have changed. You've changed! You feel obligated to marry him because he's been there. That's no way to start a marriage with anyone."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," she huffed angrily.

"I think that I do, Haley. You just don't want to admit it because then you'll have to call off your wedding and you know that. I'm just trying to help you. Do you love Nathan?," she asked. Brooke knew it was like walking into a fire with that question, but she needed to know what Haley was really feeling.

Haley glared at her before sticking her chest out defiantly and answering.

"You're way out of line, Brooke," she glared furiously. "But if you must know, I don't love him," she lied. "I don't even think about him anymore. If it weren't for the boys-my life would be completely free of him...and of you," she stammered. Her face stood awash of indifference as she tried to convince Brooke of what she was saying.

"How did it go?," Lucas asked his wife a while later.

"Not good. She's not going to call off the wedding," Brooke sighed.

"I'm sorry, babe. I think it's a lost cause unfortunately. As much as I wish things were different, it's not. I hate seeing my brother in so much pain."

"I just thought if I could get her to see it from a different perspective. It didn't matter. She's way too upset about all of the lies. It was like I was there talking to Haley, but it wasn't our Haley," Brooke said. "Our Haley was so relaxed and understanding, compassionate. She just seemed so indifferent to everything."

"I guess that's what happens when you find out your whole life has been one big lie. We need to let it go, Brooke. It's over," Lucas said.

Nathan stood behind the wall of Lucas and Brooke's bedroom listening to the entire conversation. He closed his eyes in sadness listening to his brother and Brooke giving in to defeat. It was already hard knowing how bad he had screwed things up with Haley, but hearing them both realize it too, it was devastating. It broke the tiny bit of resolve he still had inside of his heart.

Haley would never take him back. The loved they shared was gone. She was moving on with her life without him. And with that realization, Nathan knew what he had to do.

He couldn't keep living like this. Spending his nights in some seedy bar and being completely hungover the following day. The boys didn't deserve that from him. He needed to be the great father he had always been because this behavior was unacceptable.

Nathan quickly got dressed. He went into the kitchen and could see the pitying looks on Lucas and Brooke's face. He ignored it and thanked them for taking care of him last night. He asked Lucas for a ride to his car where they left it at the bar last night.

After Lucas dropped him off, he sat thinking in the quiet parking lot. He pulled his SUV out of the parking space and drove towards Haley's boat to get the boys from their sleepover.

They were usually running out to the car as he pulled in but today and wanted to speak with Haley. He knew she was still so angry with him, but it didn't mater. Nathan had to have his say. He had a feeling that she was intentionally avoiding him and that the boys coming out just on cue was her way of not seeing him anymore.

He walked up to the yacht and just as he suspected the boys were waiting with Tim. He sighed feeling frustrated but decided he would push forth with his plan. They needed to talk.

"Hey boys," he greeted. "How you doing Tim?"

"Very good, Nathan," the butler said. "How are you?"

Nathan hunched his shoulders. "Breathing."

The butler nodded sympathetically. He could see the pain Nathan was feeling all over his face. He was clearly heartbroken.

"Dad, you're late," Daniel said.

"Sorry bud. I was at uncle Lucas's. It's only 15 minutes," he said looking at his watch.

"Daddy, we had fun!," Matty said. "Momma's the best."

Great. Make Nathan feel worse. He hated that his kids seemed happiest when they weren't even in his presence. Haley was their joy now. Any time they spent with her was what they treasured most these days. And while that made him happy, he also felt a little sad and envious about it.

"That's good, Matty. Daniel take Matty to the car. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Why?," Daniel asked.

"Just do it. I won't be long."

The boys walked toward the truck just as they were told and Nathan turned back around to speak with Tim.

"I need to see her," he pleaded.

"Oh sir. I don't think that's a good idea. She doesn't want to see you. I've been given specific instructions for her guest list. I'm so sorry."

Nathan sighed. "Please Tim. I'll say that you didn't know- that I snuck onto the boat."

Tim felt bad for the man and his eyes did a quick sweep wondering if he could get away with allowing Nathan onboard.

"Ok," he agreed reluctantly. "But I didn't let you in. I want to keep my job," Tim informed him.

"My lips are sealed," Nathan promised. He didn't want to get Tim in any trouble.

The nice butler then led him to a really girly bedroom on the boat. He opened the door with a key and told Nathan to stay there.

Tim then left Nathan alone and went back to work.

Nathan looked around a bit and was almost a bit surprised at all frilly pink stuff filling the room. It was clearly Haley's room and he felt as if it was a whole new person. She was never overly girly with him. And pink- that was so not her. She hated that color. How could this be her room?

Haley walked in the room smiling from ear to ear. She immediately froze when she saw a strange man standing there. When he turned toward her- the anger and betrayal hit her like a two ton brick.

"What are you doing here?," she asked. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Please leave, Nathan. You don't belong here."

"I have to talk with you," Nathan said desperately.

"We have nothing more to say. Things are the way they're supposed to be. It's over."

"I just need a few minutes, Haley. Give me that, and I won't ever bother you again," he promised.

She looked into his eyes and could see how sincere he was. Maybe he would really leave her alone if she listened to what he had to say.

"Two minutes," she sighed.

"Thank you."

"Whatever. Just say whatever it is that you have to say, Nathan. I don't have all day."

Nathan could feel the cold glare Haley was giving through his entire body. He wondered if she would really listen to what he was saying.

"What I wanted to say- I mean," he stuttered clumsily. Her eyes were making him nervous.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You told me that already. No need to rehash it all over again."

"I meant that I understand, Hales," he called her by the shortened name. It was very natural for him to say it despite the major rift between them. "What I did, it was terrible. I completely broke your trust and I let you believe all of these things that weren't true. It was stupid and it was thoughtless."

"And I get it," Nathan continued. "All I want now is for you to be happy and for the boys to be happy too. What I feel doesn't matter right now because you three are the most important people in my life. I know that I made a huge mistake , but I'm so thankful that you're not taking that out on Daniel and Matty. They're so innocent and they really love you. I'm just really appreciative for you allowing them in your world."

"I love them," she said.

"I know you do. And I thank you for that. You'll never know how lucky we were to have you."

"I'll never abandon them," she said. Despite being pissed at Nathan, the boys weren't to blame for this mess. They were victims of the whole lie too.

"Yeah," he sighed stuffing his hands nervously into his pants pockets. "You know I've always thought my life was good, Haley. I mean I had the boys, a successful company. What more could I really ask for? We didn't have that typical two parent household, but it was good, ya know?"

"And then that day came when I made the dumbest decision of my life- I decided to live this huge lie. It was so stupid, Haley. Looking back- I don't know what the hell I was thinking. Things would never work for us because of this huge lie hanging over our life. And I know that now...as much as it hurts, I know it's my fault. I deserve your hate and I deserve you cutting me out of your life because of the hurt I caused you. It was selfish of me to play God with your life. I may never forgive myself."

Haley turned away from him then. She faced the door and she felt extremely uncomfortable talking about this again. It was too overwhelming for her to deal with.

"But in a way, I'm not sorry," he finally said.

Haley looked to him again. "What?," she asked confused.

"I don't regret it, Haley."

"Well of course you don't," she started to get mad. "Why would you regret tricking someone with amnesia?," she sarcastically said.

"That's not what I mean. I often find myself wondering if we'd ever have a chance at a life together if I hadn't cultivated such a huge deception. We weren't exactly running in the same circles and we pretty much hated each other since the first time we met," he hunched. "That would've been a crime, Hales. Because you brought so much into my life, into the boys life. You changed our entire world for the better.I sometimes think that having you in my life was a double edge sword. Yeah, we had love, but not really. You were never gonna stay," he realized sadly. "Getting to know you was the greatest privilege of my life. Loving you, it brought me this unattainable happiness that I never even thought was possible, or real, Hales. I mean that having you there- it was the best time of my life. You were everything. Telling you the truth, it became nearly impossible for me. I didn't want to lose you over something so insignificant and stupid."

"It wasn't stupid. It was my life!," she yelled. "I had a right to know!"

"You did," he admitted calmly. "But that meant losing you...and I didn't want that. I couldn't reconcile you being out of my life forever. It was unbearable. I fell in love with you, I couldn't help it. You just have this way about you, Haley. People can't help but love you," he smiled sadly. "Seeing you becoming the boy's mother and seeing how much you cared for them, it gave me peace in my mind. Yeah, I made a bonehead decision, but how could I take you away from Matty and Daniel- how could I take them away from you? I wouldn't let myself imagine that pain. My own heart was breaking thinking of being away from you- thinking of you marrying another man, giving him children," he looked down sadly realizing that was exactly what was happening. Despite all of his good intentions, Haley was going to marry Nigel, and no matter what he said, that wouldn't change. This must've been what hell was like and Nathan couldn't wrap his mind around the devastation he was feeling.

She sniffed loudly trying to stop the emotion. The tears were pooling in her eyes listening to his words.

"It wasn't your choice, Nathan. Maybe I would've chosen you, chose the boys," she cried out frustrated that Nathan took away her right to make a real decision. "But you never gave me that chance, Nathan. I don't know where my life is supposed to be! Who I am anymore!," she screamed out. "You did that!"

"I've done a lot of stupid things in my life, Haley. But I never imagined myself doing some so heinous and cruel to someone I loved- someone I love. Because I do, Haley. I love you more than I even thought was possible."

"You don't love me, Nathan. You can't possibly love me and do what you did to me," she cried uncontrollably. "I'm so damn mad at you. I just want to yell and scream until you understand the pain you caused me," she sniffed. "And I want to forgive you, I can admit that. But then I feel that anger building up and I feel that devastation hit all over again. You wrecked me and you destroyed our family. The thing that meant everything to me is gone all because you couldn't just tell the truth."

"And for that, I will be forever be sad. There aren't enough words in the English language to communicate my sadness and regret. You'll be happy with Nigel," he frowned bitterly. "It's not what I hoped for, but it's what's right. You should go back to the life you were meant to have. And as much as it sucks, I get that now. I should've never taken away that right."

"I'm gonna marry Nigel soon," she stood firm in telling him. "He's going to be my husband and with some time, I hope that you can respect it, Nathan. Because it's happening. My feelings for you- it doesn't matter," she shook her head sadly and resigned to their situation. "You didn't think that my feelings for you were enough. And that's why I can never ever forgive you," Haley admitted tearfully.

She ran from the room leaving Nathan alone and confused.

So many thoughts were running through his head. Maybe if he'd told the truth Haley would still be there. He would never know now because it was too late. She was getting married and their life together was all but gone.


	37. Those Steps Away

**Those Steps Away**

_"I need to tell you something."_

_"What is it, Nathan," she happily smiled while wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed along his neck a few times while letting her hands grapple with his short hair. "You feel so good," she moaned._

_"Hales...Haley," he stuttered. "God, what are you doing to me."_

_She smirked playfully grazing her teeth across his ear._

_"Nothing yet. But seeing as the boys are out and we're here alone, I have lots of plans for you Mr. Scott. Since we have about three hours, we could have all kinds of fun."_

_"Yeah," he whispered._

_She kissed his lips and their tongues collided with purpose._

_Nathan pulled her completely into his lap and Haley wrapped her legs securely around his waist as she continued soaking up the moment._

_She began to peel the buttons apart on his shirt and she smiled into their kiss when she felt his taut chest come into contact with her hands._

_"You're so sexy, baby," she growled running her fingers across his abs._

_He couldn't stop himself. Suddenly the conversation they needed to have was falling away and all he could concentrate on was her small body closely grinding against him._

_Nathan lifted her shirt away he expertly loosened the snaps holding her bra in place. Her breasts heatedly used against him and he groaned out loud enjoying the feeling._

_'Tell her. Tell her.' The voice kept on screaming but the other part of him wanted nothing more to just bury himself inside of her and take advantage of that alone time without the boys._

_Nathan lifted her skirt around her waist and he groaned loudly feeling his hands come into contact with her warm center. "God, you feel good. So tight, babe," he muttered._

_She placed her hand over top his and she silently pushed his digits into her and she moaned aloud. With their hands joined and their lips parted in heavy pants, Haley began slow movements taking him in as far as possible._

_"Oh god," she cried. "Never stop."_

_His lips connected to her pert nipples and his tongue sensually glided across them hungrily. The combined feeling of her breasts enticingly pushing against his face and the feeling of her warm center surrounding his hand had Nathan nearly orgasming right there._

_They weren't even fully connected and his body started to shake with pleasure._

_He felt Haley lay a few lazy kisses on his neck as he flicked his fingers a few times against the sensitive nerve between her legs._

_She brought her hands to the buttons of his pants and began to quickly unfasten them. What they were doing felt oh so good but Haley needed so much more of him feeling her senses._

_Sensing her impatience, he lifted her up and his pants fell completely down around his ankles. _

_Nathan slammed her up against the bedroom wall and roughly delve into her wet folds._

_She screamed out gripping his shoulders as he rammed deeper and deeper into her with each thrust. It felt fucking fantastic feeling his hard member glide into her feminine walls._

_"Yes, yes," she whined. _

_He felt the pressure of his climax charging forth and he purposely began to thrust faster making sure she got the full experience of moment before he completely lost it._

_"You're almost there baby," he moaned against her neck._

_She nodded biting down on his shoulder. Her head fell back and she jerked upward feeling him fill her entirely with his warm seed. "Ahhhh," she moaned trying to get her herself. Her face twisted in pleasure when she felt him start to orgasm inside of her. _

_"God," he said breathlessly while still holding her close. His body was damn near collapsing into the ground after that. "You're a talented fucking woman, Hales," he joked._

_She giggled kissing his lips softly._

_He carried her over to the bed where they both collapsed. He pulled Haley into his arms and kissed her head._

_"That was...wow," he breathed. They both had a thin layer of sweat across their foreheads. There really wasn't anything better than when they got to make love to each other. It was always like it was the first time all over again. When you loved someone as much as they loved each other, that connection was untouchable._

_"Yeah," she mumbled happily. "I'm so sleepy," she yawned. "You wore me out, baby," she kissed his fabulous chest._

_"Feelings mutual, Hales. Trust me."_

_"What did you have to tell me?," she closed her eyes snuggling closer._

_"Hmm?," he whispered with his own eyes falling close._

_"Before. You said that you needed to tell me something."_

_His eyes opened and he stared at the white ceiling above them. She really needed to know the truth but could he really tell her after that amazing time they just had together._

_"I did have to tell you something," he said fearfully._

_"Yeah. Well, what is it?"_

_"I've done something...something that I'm not sure if you'll ever forgive. I don't want to lose you."_

_"Don't be ridiculous. It can't be that bad."_

_He suddenly sat up and Haley nervously lifted her body. She saw him get out of the bed pulling his boxer shorts on._

_He stood quietly for a few minutes watching her and knowing he needed to bite the bullet. He should've done this a long time ago._

_"I've been keeping something really important from you. It can change our entire lives, Hales. I just want things to stay the same."_

_"They will. You're scaring me, honey."_

_"God Hales. I never meant for things to go this far. I didn't think we'd fall in love. I didn't know how important you would become for me, my life, the boys life._

_Her eyebrows lifted curiously then. What was he saying? Of course it was all important. This was her family._

_"I still don't understand, Nathan."_

_He sighed trying to find the right words. Who was he kidding? There weren't words in the English language to justify this._

_"I lied," he finally said._

_"You lied? About what? Is this about the baby? Did you change your mind again?"_

_"God, no. I wanted a child with you, Hales. But it's never gonna happen."_

_"It's not?," she started to tear up. "Why?," her voice cracked._

_"Please don't cry. It kills me to see you cry," he shook his head. He was already causing her pain and he had yet to reveal the truth._

_She sniffled a few times before hopping out of the bed herself. She felt so insecure sitting there and all she wanted to do was to wash away everything she was feeling. Haley quickly grabbed her robe and closed it tightly around her frame._

_"Just tell me," she cried. Her emotions were all over the place. Might as well just get whatever the hell it was over with. It wasn't like he could devastate her more with his news._

_"I'm not you're husband," he admitted looking her in the eyes. "Daniel and Matty aren't your children."_

_"You bastard! You low down lying bastard!," she screamed. "I'll leave. I don't belong here."_

_Haley, please," he begged. "Don't go. I love you."_

_"I'm not here, Nathan. I never was. This isn't real. We're not in love."_

_"Don't leave me. God, you have to stay!"_

_"Bye Nathan. I never want to see you. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye," she waved disappearing from the room._

"No!," he screamed waking up from his sleep. The night sweat drenched him as he sat up in his bed alone realizing that it was just a bad dream.

He wiped his brow and laid back onto the pillow trying to forget that horrid nightmare. Reality sucked enough without his conscious creeping in reminding him of how much he had screwed things up.

He fell back to sleep fairly quickly. His face frowned in his sleep as another nightmare began to crystallize.

_"I made dinner," he smiled. _

_"Thanks," she mumbled. "But I'm not really hungry right now."_

_"Oh. Well the boys are asleep. I had a bit of trouble getting Matthew to settle down. With his teething lately he's really been a giant grump."_

_"It's so frustrating. He cried all last night, I barely got any sleep," she complained._

_"He's a baby, he can't really help it. If we just put our heads together we'll get through it together, Gia. We just gotta hang in there."_

_"Sure. I just don't get it. Daniel didn't do this when he was teething. He barely even cried, Nathan."_

_"My mom tells me all kids are different. Matty's our little crybaby. That boy loves attention," he chuckled._

_Gia frowned flipping through her crossword puzzle. She was so over being a mother and wife. Most of her friends were out partying and having meaningless one night stands and she was stuck in the house with a crying baby and a precocious two year old._

_Her life was boring and she was becoming increasingly bored with spending movie nights with Nathan on the couch. She knew getting married was a mistake._

_"I'm gonna fix you a plate," Nathan tried. "I made your favorite."_

_"Said I wasn't hungry. Don't bother," she bitched irritated._

_"But it's pasta, Gia. You love pasta."_

_"Get it through your head, Nathan. I. Am. Not. Hungry.," she gestured with her hands as if she was explaining it to a mentally incompetent person._

_Nathan sighed wrapping the meal with some aluminum foil. He placed it into the refrigerator figuring she would munch on it later that evening._

_"I saved your plate," he said beginning to eat his own food._

_She completely ignored him and he wondered why she was acting so coldly. Gia had never been overly chipper in her disposition but now she was behaving oddly toward him._

_"Are you okay?," he asked concerned._

_"Just fine," she grumped._

_"Ok." He let it go and tried to finish his meal. Maybe she was just exhausted from spending the day with a crying baby. He could understand if her mood wasn't the best right now._

_"You know what? I'm not fine. I hate this house. I hate being your wife and most of all, I hate being a mother. This is not the life I imagined having, Nathan. It sucks."_

_"What do you mean, Gia? We love our life."_

_"No, you love our life. I want to be free and have fun," she stood. "I'm leaving!"_

_"Gia, you can't leave. We're a family. Our boys..." He shakily stated._

_"They have you. It's plenty enough. I think we should get a divorce as soon as possible."_

_"You can't mean that. I love you. "_

_"I don't love you. And I haven't for a really long time, Nathan. It's best if we go our separate ways. I'll leave tree hill and you keep the boys. I don't want them. I don't want you either," she cruelly croaked._

_"You can't do this," he started to panic. "Everything we've built, the life we've made. It means too much, Gia. Please!"_

_"I'm going! Goodbye Nathan. Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye," she waved disappearing from the room._

"No, come back!," he yelled still asleep.

_"He's pathetic, right?," she laughed._

_"Total loser. It was so easy to get him to fall in love."_

_"Me too. Fix him his favorite foods. Say a few nice things here and there. He was in love quicker than I even knew," she cackled._

_They both laughed slapping each other high five._

_"I can't even. It would be sad if it wasn't so damn funny."_

_"I never loved him. How about you? Did you love that moron?"_

_"Hell no. I was just after his money. Nothing like a super successful man...who was already rich by the way."_

_"I hear ya sister. It was never about money for me. I'm richer than he could ever be. I just want to mess with his fragile mind. Kudos to you on that."_

_"It was my pleasure. Take some idiot, make him give you the moon and then break his little heart. It was some of my best work yet," she proudly smiled._

_Nathan watched sadly. What the heck was going on?_

_"Gia? Haley? What are you guys doing here?," he asked._

_"Just filling each other in on how much of a loser you are. It's great. Right, Haley?"_

_"Right on Gia. He thinks he'd ever have a real chance with either of us. Ha! As if!"_

_"Tell it girlfriend. Never stood a chance."_

_They both laughed leaving the room._

_Nathan chased them both beginning to beg for their forgiveness. "Come back! Please!"_

_"Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye," they both said waving as they disappeared._

Nathan sat up with a start. What the heck? Haley and Gia together making fun of him and his love. Neither one loved him? God, he was a loser. And he just was reminded of that by the only two women he ever loved.


	38. The Vows

**Next chapter! Enjoy and please review!**

**The Vows**

Today was the day. Haley was getting married. The minute he opened his eyes this morning, an unbearable pain washed over his entire body. He'd been dreading this day for two months now. The day Haley would pledge her life and love to another man.

He sat pretty stoic at his kitchen table. The boys were gathering all they needed so they could be fully prepared for the big day when Nathan dropped them off.

He heard their little footsteps running around upstairs as they hurriedly got dressed. Nathan had to admit he was a little surprised when the boys first mentioned being apart of the wedding. He shouldn't have been shocked considering Haley still stayed overly involved in the boys life, but it sucked. He hated having to ship his boys off on her wedding day to another man.

Matty came running in the kitchen a few minutes later. He was pulling at his bow tie and his face was twisted up in frustration.

"Daddy, this won't stay straight," he complained.

"C'mere buddy," Nathan said. He untied the material from around his neck and began to fix it properly so that the tie could lay flat. "This is what you did wrong- you see this here," he asked the little boy.

"Yep," he looked.

"You tie it underhand that way and the tie will sit correctly." He fiddled with the neckwear for a few more seconds and then it was perfect.

"There," Nathan said. "Now it's good. Go look and you'll see."

"Thanks daddy," Matty said. "I want to look perfect for momma."

Nathan smiled watching him run towards the stairs. God he pleaded silently to get him through this day.

"Mother!." Haley yelled frustrated. "Where is my veil?," she asked. She was sitting in front of the vanity mirror with just her undergarments on. The stylist was preparing her hair elegantly while another was painting her nails in a subtle pink to match her dress.

Haley was so stressed out already and she hadn't even got to the hard part yet. It was her wedding day and so much was going completely wrong. Her dress had been misplaced a hour earlier, the shoes were one size too big, and her mother was driving her crazy with her need to make everything perfect according to her. It was a nightmare.

"Here it is, dear. No worries," Lydia said carrying the silk lace veil over to her daughter.

"Did my shoes get corrected?," Haley asked.

"Yes, they did. I had Robyn go to the store and get the correct size. Your dress is coming up as we speak. Everything is perfect," her mother squealed.

"Sure," Haley said. Her nerves were getting the best of her. Every since she'd woken up this morning her mind had been on a constant loop of Nathan. Haley wondered what he was doing, where he was, she couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. She knew she shouldn't of been thinking of him on today of all days, but she couldn't help herself. He was on her mind.

"I need you to get my diamond earrings from my vanity, mother. The ones with the hanging jewel," Haley said.

"I'm right on it dear. You sit there and finish with hair and makeup and I'll fetch them."

Lydia walked out of the room leaving Haley. Funny how the older woman couldn't even see the pain and fear on her daughter's face.

"She's nice," the stylist smiled at Haley.

Haley gave an uncomfortable smile back. If only she knew.

"Can you pin this side up?," she asked. "He likes it that way."

"He's a very lucky man. I'm sure you both will have a long beautiful marriage."

"Yeah," she whispered feeling sad. Haley was glad someone was so sure because she was having some serious doubts.

"Ok, all done," she said pinning the last piece of hair before spaying Haley's entire head with hairspray. "It's perfect. He's gonna love it... Nigel, right?"

Haley sat silently staring at her perfectly made face in the mirror. She had sorta toned out everything else around her in that moment. The fact that someone was actually talking to her wasn't a bit of concern.

"Haley?," the stylist said again when she didn't answer. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, huh?," she snapped out of her daze. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I was asking if Nigel would like your hair this way? I could change it if you want," she said when the beautiful bride didn't respond. Maybe Haley hated what she had done to her hair.

"It's good. And, I didn't mean Nigel," she confessed. "I was talking about...," she froze before the words could come out of her mouth. "Never mind," she quickly said. "It doesn't matter. Thank you. It's really beautiful."

The stylist smiled awkwardly before collecting her things and leaving the room.

Haley sighed heavily and then walked over to sit in the chair. How could a bride be so unhappy on her wedding day? She heard of last minutes jitters but this was more like fear invading her body. You know that feeling a person gets when they know they're doing something completely wrong.

All she wanted to do now was talk to him. Despite all the anger she had built up, her heart wanted him. And as much as she tried not to, she wanted him. Haley wanted him, and she wanted the boys. They had become such apart of her life now and despite the terrible circumstances surrounding them, they were her family.

Haley hadn't realized how much she had changed until a few days ago. There she was on a regular day sitting with Nigel and he seemed to be really nasty to Tim. He laughed about it and then looked to Haley for some back up. She gave a tiny chuckle but she felt all kinds of bad about it. So much so that she found Tim and apologized a few hours later. She didn't understand why Nigel was so mean to Tim. He had been nothing but nice since she returned home. The man didn't deserve the disrespect being piled onto him.

Things felt so different for her-off. This was supposed to be the happiest day in a girl's life and she felt completely and utterly miserable.

Lydia came bouncing back into the wedding suite fully equipped with her wedding gown and earrings. Haley knew that it was getting close to the time for the wedding to start and she began to feel jittery.

"Haley?," her mother stood in front of her. The older woman immediately noticed her daughter shaking and looking pale.

"Baby, it's time to get dressed," Lydia said. "The wedding starts in half and hour. Let's get you dressed."

"Mother, am I making a mistake?," Haley asked. "What if I'm having doubts?"

"Oh honey. Marrying Nigel is the best thing you could do. He's a proper young man and you're lucky to have someone with his pedigree in your life."

"I don't think his pedigree matters. Doesn't it make any difference to know that I'm in love with him. That matters, right?"

"Love? No, baby. It matters to know you're marrying someone that's able to take care of you, that meets all of your financial needs. If you decide to divorce a year from now, you'll be an even more wealthy woman."

"I think...I should call off the wedding," Haley replied cautiously. She knew her mother would throw a fit hearing this.

"This is just nerves talking. Once you walk down that aisle, all doubts will melt away. Trust me, Haley. I've been through this quite a few times in my life. It's quite normal for any bride to experience this before her wedding."

"It's not nerves, mother. These last few days I've been really doubtful about this. I love Nigel, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for marriage. Maybe I shouldn't go through with this today. We can always postpone it for another month or so."

"You wouldn't! Haley, men like Nigel don't come around every so often. You've hit the jackpot on your first attempt. Now I will hear no more on the subject. Let's get this dress on and get you down the aisle. We don't want to keep everyone waiting much longer."

Lydia removed the extravagant wedding gown from the protective bag and she began unfastening the few buttons down the back so that Haley could step into it.

Haley sighed dutifully letting her mother pull the dress up around her body. She stared at herself in the floor length mirror and she wanted to cry. She looked absolutely perfect but she felt so wrong. She didn't feel the usual happiness surrounding a new bride.

"You look..." Lydia stumbled. She patted the tears from her eyes and marveled at how beautiful her daughter look. "It's perfect, kitten. Just perfect."

"Yeah," Haley whispered. She did look perfect. There was no denying that.

Her mother left her alone in the bridal suite and Haley looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes began to well with tears as she imagined walking down the aisle toward Nathan-toward the boys. That's how her life was supposed to be and she knew it.

But just deciding that would cause so much pain, for Nigel, her mother. As much as she cared for Nigel, it couldn't hold a candle to what her heart was crying out for secretly, Nathan.

God, why did he have to be such a moron and lie to her? Why did he have to keep such a big secret that it ruined their little family? If only he would've been able to just tell her the truth about everything. She knew she'd be rightfully pissed, but at least they could've had a real chance to reconcile things between them if they could work passed it all. Haley knew it would be hard but being told the truth was much better then being forced to learn of it in the way that she did. Nathan ruined it, and he ruined them. But God did she love that idiot.

Her hands began to shake nervously as she wiped the tears away from her porcelain cheeks. She needed to get it together and quick. She couldn't walk down the aisle toward Nigel looking like a drowned rat.

"Ok Haley," she whispered. "This is the right thing," she tried convincing herself aloud. "Nigel is the kinda man I should be with. He's honest, loving, and most importantly, he's loyal. I can trust him with my life. He would never lie to me."

"But would he?," a voice asked from behind.

Haley turned abruptly and stunned to see a worried looking Brooke.

"I can't do this now, Brooke. It's my wedding day. I don't want to hear you say that this is a mistake. Just leave it alone," she practically begged.

"I won't Haley," Brooke agreed.

"What are you even doing here?," the bride asked.

"You're my best friend. I just wanted to see you on the most important day of your life. I wanted to tell you how absolutely breathtaking you are and I wanted to stand by your side despite everything. Do you think that can happen? Will you let me be your maid of honor? It would be my pleasure," Brooke tearfully smiled.

"Why would you do that?," Haley started to cry. "Nathan is your family. I'm the woman who broke his heart. I'm marrying another man. What could you possibly get from this?"

"You're my family too, Haley. You may not want to hear that, but you are. And I know you're angry about all of the lies, and I don't blame you. But just for today, can we put it all aside and celebrate your wedding. I love you girl and that'll never change."

"Oh Brooke," Haley cried. "What if it's a mistake?"

Brooke wiped her eyes giving her a kind smile trying to comfort a nervous Haley.

"You need to do what's best for you Haley. Not what's best for Nigel, your mother, hell- even Nathan. If marrying Nigel is what you want, then do it. I'll support you no matter what," the brunette promised.

"I'm afraid," Haley admitted. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so confused."

"You have to decide Haley- for yourself. You can't ride two horses with one ass," Brooke joked.

Haley tearfully laughed clutching onto her friend's hand.

"I can do this. I can marry Nigel today, now," she wiped her face. "Ok," Haley said grabbing the makeup bag to retouch her tear soaked face. "Will you help me?", she smiled handing Brooke her lipstick. She was her maid of honor after all.

"I would be honored," Brooke smiled. She began retouching her lips with the light pink gloss before touching up her rosy cheeks with some foundation.

"How do I look?," Haley asked after a few touches.

"Perfect," Brooke smiled. The brunette picked up the lovely bouquet sitting on the table and passed it to Haley. "Let's go get you married."

Haley took the flowers and her and Brooke walked out to the small room on the boat where the ceremony was being held. It was funny after all of the previous disagreements with her mother about wedding venues, she had finally decided to marry Nigel there in the one place that they had spent most of their time together. There were only about twenty five people there including the minister and it was perfect just that way without hundreds of people staring them down and taking bets on their divorce rate.

It was small and causal and perfect as far as Haley was concerned.

"You ready,Haley?," Lydia asked nearly brushing a stunned Brooke aside as if she was nothing.

"Rude much mother," she rolled her eyes. "I want Brooke to walk me down the aisle."

"Oh no. Haley, we didn't plan for this. Her dress doesn't even match the color scheme. This can't work," she snobbed.

"I don't care. It's my wedding. And you look beautiful Brooke," Haley smiled ignoring her mother. Yeah, Brooke was wearing a navy blue dress and it didn't match the light decor of the ceremony, but Haley didn't care one bit at all.

"Here," Haley said passing Brooke a small bouquet from one of the many decorative tables. "It's done mother," she told Lydia seriously.

The older woman could see the determination in her daughter's eyes and she knew Haley wouldn't bend to her wishes. She just sighed heavily and decided to give her only daughter what she wanted- to let Brooke walk down the aisle.

"Ok then. Let's get this thing going," Lydia walked off in a snit.

Haley smiled at Brooke and squeezed her hand one last time before watching her friend began the descent down the makeshift aisle.

With one final breath, Haley listened as the familiar wedding song began to play. It was now or never.

Haley held up her flowers and began to walk toward Nigel. She could see him standing there smiling at her. She gave a smile of her own before looking to see her boys looking handsome in their little suits. Haley made sure to sit them in the very front being as though they were the most important people in her life now. She wanted them front row and center as she made the biggest leap of her life.

When she reached Nigel, their small group of guests were seated and the priest began his loving words.

"I'd like to share a story of little miss Haley James," he smiled. "She's been a parishner of my church since she was a wee little one. Always with the biggest voice and most vibrant personality. I knew she was meant for great things. And it's my absolute privilege to stand before you all today and send her into this new pathway of her life."

Nigel smiled squeezing Haley's hand.

"Nigel, you're a very lucky man. This one here will give you a life of excitement, joy, and most importantly, love. She was meant for great things and with you by her side, the world doesn't stand a chance."

"Today, I bind you two together in life, and in love. These vows are a mere cymbal of the commitment that you already share."

"As I often do, may I allow anyone with grievances toward this wonderful pair, to speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister said.

"Well now, we should continue," he said after a brief pause. Besides a few chuckles no one seemed to be objecting.

"Haley, do you take this man. To love, honor, and obey. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both live?"

"Haley!," a voice yelled stopping her before she could even answer.

All the guests turned shocked to see the blue eyed man standing there.

Brooke stood with her mouth agape and in shock. She had no clue he would show up there.

The boys looked on curiously wondering what he was doing there at their momma's wedding. He wasn't invited as far as they knew.

"What the hell are you doing!?," Nigel angrily yelled.

"Don't do this," he pleaded desperately. "Don't get married."

Haley turned to Nigel and she could see his anger very clear. And in that moment she didn't know what to do.


	39. The Glass Half Full

**Next chapter up. You know what to do! And enjoy!**

**The Glass Half Full**

After she'd called off her wedding to Nigel, things were weird for them as a couple. Haley had promised him many times that this was just a minor setback and that they'd get married really soon.

She could tell that Nigel wasn't exactly thrilled by that but he seemed to be really understanding overall. She had to give him credit, any other man would've left her high and dry after that wedding debacle. But Nigel stood firm in his love for her and he still wanted her as his wife.

It's funny how all those nerves were coming to the surface as she stood in front of the wedding priest promising her love to another man. The boys stood there proudly smiling as their momma was getting hitched. That only made Haley feel worst and if not for Lucas barging in to stop her, she would be married to Nigel right now.

But alas, it wasn't meant to be, at least not that day. As much as Haley felt regret and heartbreak for being so torn, she knew that eventually marrying Nigel would be the right thing to do. The life that she'd imagined so many months ago with Nathan and the boys wasn't meant to be. And though her heart was begging her to believe it was still possible, her head fought hard against those feelings and she tried hiding them deep into the corners of her mind.

She had to admit it, she loved Nathan. And despite all of the betrayal she felt for him, her heart longed to be with him and to forget all of the sorrow and pain she felt. She just wanted to go home and lay next to him and let him shield her from all of the bad things in the world. To feel his arms protectively comfort her, soothe her. She wanted to laugh as Daniel and Matty jumped into bed with them and the four of them would just spend a lazy afternoon watching cartoons and eating junk food until they were sick.

She wanted her quiet family dinners sitting around the table listening to the boys blabber on about their day and she wanted to hear Nathan complain about his latest crazy client that day. She wanted to listen to the corny jokes and the constant flirting Nathan would constantly shower her with. Anything to make her feel the peace and security she had begun to get so used to.

"Give me another," she prompted the bartender. Her nerves were on end and the alcohol was mellowing her pain out. Her life was sucking quite frankly and she needed to figure things out soon because she could literally see her life crumbling all around her. Most women would be thrilled to have two men loving her, but for Haley, it was hell on earth.

"She didn't do it," Nathan said to his brother. "She didn't get married," he smiled.

"Hold on baby bro. Just because she didn't marry that Nigel guy doesn't mean it's not happening. She's totally determined to make him her husband, Nate."

"But she didn't get married," he hit Lucas excitedly on the back.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up thinking things are gonna change. Haley's still mad at you. This postponement can mean nothing."

"I don't care," Nathan said hopefully. "I have a chance. Maybe I can get her to change her mind, bro. I love her."

"I know you do, Nate. But please, be careful. This is a complicated situation. I don't think it'll be as easy as you think. There's a lot of hurt there, a lot of stuff to work through."

"I will be, Luke. But I have to try. I love her so much. Maybe I can make things right, for all of us."

"Haley, did you really have to drink so much?," Brooke said. They were walking side by side with Brooke mostly holding her body upright. Haley had called her for a ride after spending a entire afternoon getting sloshed at the bar.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have anyone else," she slurred. "I suck."

"You don't suck, babe. You're just hurting."

"I'm a mess, Brooke. And the worst part of it is, I still want him," she admitted. The alcohol caused all of her inhibitions to fall away and the truth to come spilling out. "How can I love him after what he did? How can my heart be calling out for him so desperately? I must be a damn fool," she said as Brooke placed her in the car.

Brooke walked around the car hopping into the drivers seat before turning to Haley.

"I don't think you're a fool," she said. "You're just in love with him. I wish that I could say that I was happy to know that, but I see how much pain that causes you Haley and I hate it."

"I can't get passed it. He deceived me so much. I can't let myself let him off the hook."

"Why not? He made a bad mistake. There's no denying that. But Haley...sometimes the people we love most have the ability to hurt us the most. Ironically the best thing in your life can come from the worst experience in your life. You almost drowned, Hales. It's a miracle that you're still here. I know Nathan loves you. He's lost without you, hon. Do you think that maybe you can forgive him someday?," she asked hopefully.

"It's not that easy, Brooke. Nathan and I don't have that history like you and Lucas."

"I get it. The hardest thing to do is forgive someone you love," Brooke said. "I'm gonna tell you a story, Haley. A long time ago I thought things between me and Lucas were over."

Haley looked at her shocked. How could two people in love as those two have issues?

"Yeah," Brooke offered. "It was high school. When we young of course, and I believed Lucas was the man I would be with forever. Boy, was I naive. We know that's not always the case with young love. I was that typical high school cheerleader with the hot athlete boyfriend. Lucas and I were hot and heavy and boy did I believe he was my one. I'm glad to say that I was right, but back then..."

"What happened?," Haley asked curiously.

"There was this girl. She was on my cheer squad. Rachel Gatina. The biggest slut tree hill had to offer. She transferred here junior year and she put the hard press on to secure Lucas as her latest friends with benefit partner. I was livid, Haley."

"Lucas would never cheat on you," she said confidently.

"I know. Of course he wouldn't. But as a young vulnerable teenager, I wasn't so sure. Anyway there was this big end of school bash to celebrate the year being over. I was there with my friends, so was Luke. We kinda mutually decided to spend the entire party dedicated to our friends. We got so much crap, Haley. They were literally teasing us the entire semester about our lack of presence in their lives. We were Lucas and Brooke, you saw one, you saw the other. We were practically inseparable," she chuckled thinking of all the memories.

"So we're doing our thing at the party when suddenly about an hour in, I notice Lucas is not with his friends anymore. Of course I'm completely confused and wondering where the heck he is. I begin questioning all his friends and I literally go into a panic looking for him. I'm talking full out Haley. I searched every room from top to bottom. But he was no where in sight. I'm calling his cell and as I'm going to my car in search of him, I see him sitting there in the passenger seat of Rachel's slutmobile. I was so relieved, but then I got so angry. I'm worried sick and he's having a sidebar with this bitch. I wanted to kill him Haley...like literally kill him. And I wanted to scratch that whore's eyes out for messing with my boy. I stood there for a while watching him laugh and watching that slut be all flirty and smiley with him. He was having such a good time."

"I'm sure it was nothing. C'mon Brooke, this is Lucas we're talking about."

"You see, I know that now. And I agree with you. Just back then things were different. You grow up so much and you realize that when love is real, no one can break it. Not even the town's biggest slut."

"Of course she can't. I know how much Lucas loves you," Haley proclaimed.

"You're right. But back to the story. I watched and the next thing I knew she was hopping on top of him and they were kissing. I was shocked, devastated even. I ran off Haley. And I went home and I cried. I thought my life was over."

"And then what?," she asked curiously.

"I should've stayed there- maybe even confronted them. Because if I did, I would've seen Lucas push her away. He didn't want her Haley. He was just being nice about some school project they had done together and that was it. Rachel was the one pushing for more, but he wasn't having it. I pretty much ignored him for the next two weeks."

"I remember Nathan even trying to smooth things over for us. I think it was the moment I knew what a great friend he would always be, great family. He was always in our corner for our entire relationship," she smiled genuinely.

"But anyway, Lucas finally found me. He cornered me one day at my favorite store in the mall. He explained everything and promised it was all innocent. Said he even called her a broke down slut," Brooke laughed. "He was so sincere, I couldn't help but believe him. We've been together every since. So you see Haley, even when things seem hopeless or impossible, they're not. Believe me."

"As great as that sounds, I don't think it compares," she said.

"No. But maybe with time you two could work it out and be happy together. God, you guys deserve to be happy, Haley," Brooke said with conviction.

Haley turned her head toward the window eyeing the trees. She couldn't let herself face Brooke while she said those things. She was so sick of crying and being sad all the time.

After a few moments of silence between the two, Haley finally spoke.

"I don't know if it's possible," she whispered painfully.

Brooke nodded her head in understanding before pulling off toward her house.

They arrived at Brooke and Lucas's house and both girls were shocked to see the Scott brothers congregating together in the kitchen.

Haley blinked a few times surprised. Her buzz was long gone now and being in Nathan's presence erased any traces of the calm feeling she had. She wanted to run as both brothers eyed them intently.

"What are you doing home, hon?" Brooke asked walking over and hugging Lucas affectionately.

"Early day," Lucas mumbled hugging her back.

Nathan hadn't moved his eyes from her and she started to feel like a caged animal being watched.

Haley fidgeted with her shirt before excusing herself to the bathroom. She couldn't stand being near him right now. It hurt too much.

"Is she ok?," he asked his sister in law once the three of them were alone.

"She's good. I just think it's been a little rough for her lately."

"That's understandable," Lucas added.

"I want to fix things. Maybe I should talk to her," Nathan wondered.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Nathan. Haley's hurting and right now I think it's best to leave her be."

"I can't, Brooke. There is too much at stake here. I gotta win her back before it's too late. Her calling off the wedding...it's a sign, guys. I know she's angry but this is my chance to try and make things right."

"Nate... " Lucas sighed. He could already see the heart break his brother was headed for.

"I know, Luke!," he yelled. "Damn it, I know. It's not gonna be easy but what am I supposed to do. Just let her go? Not fight for her? Well, fuck that!"

"Calm down," Brooke implored them both. "He's right, babe," she said turning to her husband. "He has to try, no matter how difficult it'll be."

"Fine. But please be careful. There is a lot on the line- and not just for you bro. You have to think of the boys, and you have to think of Haley."

"I am. And being with Haley, it's what's best for all of us," Nathan said determined. "We're gonna have our life, our family. I know it, I can't believe anything else."

Haley splashed water on her face for a second time before standing up and looking in the mirror. She noticed the dark circles around her eyes and the sunken in look upon her usually rosy cheeks. She really hadn't been sleeping well lately and all of the stress was really taking its toll on her frail body.

She sighed pulling her long hair back into a ponytail. She grabbed her small purse and applied a small bit of foundation on her cheeks. She looked rough. But whatever, it had to do for now. With one last look, she exited the bathroom and nearly jumped out of her skin seeing Nathan standing just outside the door.

"What are you doing?," she gasped holding her chest.

"I just wanted to check on you. To make sure you were ok."

Haley could hear the sincerity in his voice and she almost wanted to hug him, almost. She could tell he was trying to be nice.

"Oh, um, I'm fine," she stumbled trying to collect herself. She went to walk passed him when he was suddenly blocking her exit away from him.

"Excuse me."

"We should talk," he nearly begged.

"I can't keep doing this, Nathan. Please move out of my way." Haley felt her emotions starting erupt. If she stood there any longer, there was no doubt the tears would start to fall again. "Just let me go," she whispered almost desperately.

Nathan wanted to cry. She almost seemed afraid of him. He didn't know what to do anymore. How could they fix things if she didn't even want to be in the same room as him.

He moved aside and let her walk past. He watched her walk away and he spoke again just before Haley was out of hearing range.

"I love you, Haley. And I'm gonna fix things," he promised. Nathan's voice was determined and strong in his declaration. Haley could tell that he really meant it.

She halted with her back toward him. Hearing the words and feeling the love made her feel worst for some reason.

"It'll never be over for us," Nathan continued. "And I know that, but you need time to know it. We'll get there, baby. I promise you. You'll never feel that pain again. I wanna make you happy," he swore genuinely.

He could hear Haley sniff a few times and wipe her eyes before she left him alone in the dark hallway.

He had hope. And despite Haley rejecting him at every turn, a person couldn't have that emotion unless they felt something really strong. Haley may not have wanted to admit it to him, or even to herself, but she loved him, and that gave Nathan the boost he needed to keep fighting for her, no matter how long it took.


	40. Capture The Impossible

**Here we go. Read and review!**

**small spoiler for you guys- prepare to hate Nigel further. That's all I'll say about that. We have some things coming up. Muahaha!**

**Capture The Impossible**

"How are things going between you and Haley?," Lucas asked at work. He and Nathan were having lunch and it was the first time in a while he could actually question Nathan on his progress with winning Haley back.

"It's not," he sighed. "I rarely even see her anymore. She's taken that hide from me approach again. Whenever I pick up the boys, she's suspiciously absent. I call her, there's always some excuse. I can tell Tim feels bad for lying to me, but it's all he can do in order to keep his job. I get it."

"Sorry man. I hoped things would get better."

"It's my fault. You did warn me. I'm the idiot who wouldn't listen. I was determined to get my family back. Who was I kidding, it was never gonna happen. I've been a fool all this time. There I was spilling my guts declaring how much I love her and I got nothing. Maybe she never loved me, I was just a distraction in her life, a mere blip."

"That's not true, Nathan. You can't possibly believe that, not after everything."

"Why do you care? You did tell me it was useless. Least you can be right about this. Haley and I are over. For the first time in my life, I'm giving up. It's over, Luke."

"I didn't want this for you bro. I wanted you to be happy. And I know what I said, but in my heart I hoped I was wrong because...," he shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry you're sad and that you didn't get what you wanted," Lucas said.

"Yeah, me too," Nathan said. He was just so tired. Trying to win her back had been like running through quicksand. No matter how hard he tried, or how fast he ran, he was never quick enough to make any progress in his movement. He was still planted in the same spot never getting close to her.

"Are you going to be ok?," his brother asked concerned.

"I have to be...at least for the boys sake. I don't have a choice," he said picking up his trash from lunch and leaving Lucas's office. Nathan need to be alone right now. He had to come to grips with his situation.

"Higher momma! Higher!," Matty cheered happily as he soared through the air. Haley had taken them to the park and he was enjoying himself on the swings as Haley pushed him high just like he liked.

"Ok buddy. That's high enough. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't momma. Tell her Daniel," he giggled looking to his brother for backup.

"Sure squirt. He's fine, mom. The knucklehead won't fall."

"See!," Matty said.

"One more push," she relented. Haley pushed him with all of her might and he went soaring into the air.

"Yay!," he screamed.

She smiled seeing the little boy enjoy himself. She walked over taking a seat next to Daniel on the park bench. He wasn't enjoying the things the park had to offer, instead opting to chill out on the bench and play his game.

"You winning buddy?," she smiled looking over his screen.

"Yup, kicking zombie butt."

"Of course you are," Haley said running her hand comfortably through his hair. "I was thinking we could have spaghetti for dinner tonight. How does that sound?," she asked.

"Yummy. Only if you make garlic bread, mom. It's really tasty."

"Deal," she laughed slapping his hand. "I also have been thinking about taking you guys on that trip. Since its summer it'll be the perfect time. I know we never got to go to Disneyland with everything happening, but I'd like to make it up to you both, if you'll let me."

"Is dad going?," Daniel asked.

"Umm well, no," she uncomfortably answered. "It'll just be us and maybe Nigel will come along. We'll have so much fun," she promised excitedly.

"Oh. I don't want to go," he said. Daniel immediately felt bad seeing the disappointment showing on his mother's face.

"I just want you to have fun. We can go somewhere else if you'd like. Maybe you and Matty can choose," she tried.

"No thanks," he whispered. Daniel couldn't leave his dad. As much as he loved Haley, he knew how sad Nathan had been lately and though he was only a little kid, he felt it was his job to look after his father.

"Ok then," she said sadly. "Maybe next time," she said disappointed. The little boy clearly didn't want to go on vacation with her. It hurt Haley to her core seeing Daniel be so resistant to her idea.

She sat quietly letting him resume his game play. Haley pulled out of her book from the bag and she began flipping through the pages. She had read a few lines before hearing a loud pitch scream. She immediately looked up to see Matty falling from his swing and no matter how fast she was reacting, he was coming down hard onto the concrete.

"Matty!," Daniel yelled. He started running toward his little brother.

Haley couldn't speak, she was fast on her feet running over to her son.

"Oh my god!," she yelled desperately. The little boy was on the ground screaming and he had blood on his head. Haley began to panic fearing the worst. She knew it was a bad idea letting him swing so high.

"Momma," he cried out in pain. Haley could see the fear all over his little face.

"Daniel get my phone and dial 911," she instructed. "It's ok baby. Help is coming," she soothed a hurt Matty.

Daniel ran to her purse doing as his mother said. He pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number. Nathan had taught them to dial 911 if they were ever in trouble. It was the first time in his life that Daniel needed to call, but he never forgot his father teaching him.

A few other parents gathered around helping her out. One mother passed her a towel and a father standing there lifted Matty up into his arms until the ambulance could arrive.

"Mom! Mom!," Daniel yelled out. "They're coming. Is he ok?"

"I don't know," she cried.

A minute later a ambulance came pulling up. Haley was scared out of her mind watching the EMTs strap him onto the gurney and load him into the ambulance. They allowed her and Daniel to ride along and Haley was grateful for that.

The few blocks to the hospital seemed to take forever. Matty had lost consciousness and Haley was fearing the worst. She cried hysterically as she held onto the little boys hand.

Daniel just watched as his mother fell apart and his brother was hurt. He didn't know what to do. He grabbed Haley's free hand and she squeezed his hand in comfort letting him know she was there despite her worries. She needed to remember her other little boy was just as scared and she needed to keep it together. The doctors would fix Matty, she was sure of it.

They arrived to the hospital and they immediately rushed Matty into a room. Haley was close behind before one doctor informed her that she wasn't allowed in. Haley nearly slapped him out of the way. But the man insisted she stay in the waiting room, it was best for Matty. They needed the room clear to work on him and they didn't need a hysterical parent in the room getting in their way.

"Mom?," Daniel said.

"Yeah baby," Haley answered wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We should call dad," he suggested.

Haley was beyond impressed with the little boy's logic. There she was a hot ass mess and he was totally calm and rational in his thoughts. She hadn't even thought of phoning Nathan amid all of the chaos. She was so worried about Matty that her mind was completely void of anything but him. But Daniel had snapped her back to reality and she knew that she had to call Nathan. This was bad and he deserved to know what was going on. Matty was his child too.

"Ok," she sniffed. Haley then pulled out her cell phone and began to dial that familiar number. It had been so long since she actually used it, but it was there seared into her memory.

It rang few times before she heard that familiar deep voice.

"Yeah," he answered. Nathan hadn't even looked at his caller ID because he was so distracted with work.

"Nathan?," she cried.

He blinked not believing it was her on the line. She sounded upset and that made him immediately get worried. Something was wrong.

"Haley, what's wrong? Talk to me, baby."

"It's Matty. He's hurt, Nathan."

"Where are you guys?," he immediately panicked.

"We're at the hospital. Warner General. The ambulance brought us here. Oh god Nathan, I don't know what's going on. There are so many doctors," she cried upset.

"I'll be right there," he promised. Nathan slammed the office phone down and ran to his car. He sped passed a few red lights making it to the hospital in record time.

He was sent to the ER in search of his family when he saw Haley and Daniel sitting in the corner area of the room. Nathan ran toward them and was surprised to feel Haley immediately throw herself into his arms. He didn't question it and took time to comfort the upset woman.

"What happened Hales?," Nathan asked.

Daniel just watched the two of them from his seat.

"He was on the swings, Nathan," she said still in his arms. "He wanted to go so high and I was worried. I still let him despite my better judgement. He fell. Oh my god, I'm a horrible mother," she wailed.

"Baby, you're not. It was a accident. Don't beat yourself up over this," he comforted.

"Our baby is hurt. He's unconscious and he was bleeding and it's all my fault. I should've been paying attention. I was just sitting five feet away talking with Daniel. I didn't mean for him to get hurt."

"I know, Hales. But he's gonna be ok," he promised looking into her eyes. "Our boy will be ok. He's strong and whatever he's facing, we'll be by his side helping him move passed it."

She nodded trying to believe him but Haley was scared out of her mind.

"C'mere buddy," Nathan called. He hugged Daniel before informing them both that he was going to go check on the progress the doctors were making. He needed to know if his son was alright.

Nathan walked across the large room. Haley and Daniel could see him talking to one of the many nurses.

Haley chewed nervously on her bottom lip. She felt as if she would jump out of her skin waiting on news about her little boy. God, he had to be ok. She turned to Daniel giving him a nervous smile and the little boy smiled back at her trying to be brave. Truth be told, he was scared too. Matty didn't look so good and he was afraid they were going to get bad news the minute those doctors came out.

Nathan walked back over. He placed himself in the middle of the two and held each of their hands. He could feel the trembles going all the way through Haley's body when he took a hold of her.

"What did they say?," Haley asked. She was so afraid to hear the bad news. The guilt was ripping through her as she braced for the worst.

"The nurse said that the head doctor will be out in a minute to give us his diagnosis. She didn't know much beyond that. They're still working on him, Hales."

"Oh god. What did I do? This is my fault!"

"No! Stop this. You're a great mother. This was an accident, Hales. It could happen to anyone," Nathan said.

"But it didn't Nathan. I was irresponsible. He's hurt and if something happens to him, I'll never forgive myself," she cried.

Nathan wrapped her back in his arms and he let her cry. He hated seeing his family in any pain and this was double the horror knowing that Matty was hurt and that Haley was blaming herself. He personally knew the hell that guilt could create. He was dealing with it himself because of everything that had happened.

"Dad?," Daniel called after his parents sat there quietly. With the exception of a few sniffles here and there, the waiting room only had a soft hum from the air conditioner and the low volume of the news on TV.

"Yeah bud," he turned to Daniel.

"The doctor is coming," he pointed out.

Nathan looked across the room and could see the bearded man walking towards them.

He and Haley stood up immediately meeting him half way across the room.

They didn't want to hear the news with Daniel sitting right there. If it was bad, they needed to take it all in before their son got the news.

"Hello doctor," Nathan greeted shaking the man's hand.

"Mr. Scott, I presume," the doctor said.

Nathan nodded while holding on tightly to a devastated Haley. He was pretty sure she would fall apart if not for him bracing her entire body.

"Is our son ok?," Haley asked. "Please tell us doctor..."

"Kelly. Dr. Kelly," he filled in.

"Dr. Kelly please tell us what's going on," Nathan said.

"He has a concussion," he started.

"Oh my god," Haley gasped.

"Matthew lost consciousness for a while but he came to as we were working on him. He seemed to be a little scared but once nurse Jackson began to talk to him, he seemed much better."

Nathan and Haley breathed a sigh of relief.

"He'll need some time to recover but with a little love and care, he'll be as good as new in a few weeks. I'll send him home on a few mild pain relievers but he's a resilient kid and I'm positive he'll be running around in a few weeks as if nothing ever happened."

"Thank you Dr. Kelly," Nathan said relieved.

"No problem. I know it can be a little scary waiting on news for any child. I'd like to keep Matthew here for observation overnight and you can take him home tomorrow."

"Can we see him?," Haley asked.

"Just for a few minutes. He needs to rest. I'll send the nurse out for you in a few minutes."

The doctor walked back into the room and both parents were thrilled to hear their boy would be ok.

"He's ok," Haley cried happily holding on to Nathan.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her in relief. "I told you, baby."

Daniel walked over and Nathan hugged him up against him and Haley with his arm.

"He's gonna be ok, buddy," he told the little boy. Daniel smiled in relief hugging his parents. He felt completely happy and thrilled to know Matty would be ok.

"Do we get to take him home?," Daniel asked.

"Tomorrow," Haley smiled. "We're going to take him home and I'm never letting him out of my sight again," she tearfully laughed.

"He'll like that," Nathan said. Matty loved his mother and the more time he got to spend with her, the better.

"He'll probably be begging for pizza nonstop," Daniel laughed.

"He can have it. All the pizza he wants," Haley said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh boy. He's gonna go crazy with happiness," Nathan chuckled.

"I want to take care of him. Nothing but rest, cartoons, and pizza for the next two weeks. He's not moving from that bed," she said protectively.

"Hales..," Nathan began to interrupt before Haley cut him off.

"I'll have Tim pack me a bag. I don't want to leave his side," she said. "He needs me."

Daniel eyed Nathan to see what he was thinking. The little boy was surprised to find his father just as shocked as he was as Haley continued to prattle on. Nathan's mouth hung agape as he listened to Haley declare her intentions on moving back in to be by Matty's side while he recovered.

"You're coming home?," Daniel asked surprised. He wasn't sure if he had heard her right or if it was just wishful thinking on his part.

Nathan honestly wanted to know the answer to that as well as he waited with baited breath for her to respond.

"Yeah, I need to take care of Matty."

Just as she answered what they all had been hoping for, the small blonde nurse walked into the room to retrieve their family.

She was surprised when she felt Haley's arms wrap around her and the emotional woman began thanking her for being so kind to her son.

Nurse Jackson smiled kindly feeling a bit overwhelmed at the compliments Haley was dooling out. She had been a nurse for twenty years and despite being on many teams responsible for saving many lives, she rarely got many thank yous for her hard work. She appreciated the lovely words coming from the grateful mother.

They walked into the cubicle as a family and we're happy to see Matty smiling at them from his bed.

"Momma, daddy," he smiled.

Haley and Nathan went immediately to opposing sides of Matty's bed. They both showered him with lots of love, giving him many hugs and kisses.

Haley started crying again so thrilled that he was ok and talking to them.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm happy you're ok," Haley blubbered. "But you don't worry. Momma's coming home and I'm going to take very good care of you."

"Momma, you're coming home?," he asked happily.

"Yeah, I'm going to take care of you Matty. You gotta promise to never scare momma that way again."

"I won't ever again momma," he smiled weakly.

"You're gonna spend the night here buddy. Your mom and I will come get you and take you home tomorrow."

"Can you stay daddy? I want you and momma to stay with me," Matty said innocently. He wasn't used to being away from them overnight. Besides the occasional sleepover at uncle Lucas and aunt Brooke's house, one of his parents were always there.

Haley looked at Nathan and nodded her approval to the request. He nodded excusing himself to give his brother a call to inform him of what was going on. He also needed Brooke or Lucas to come pick up Daniel from the hospital as he and Haley settled in for the night.

"Hi Daniel," Matty greeted once Nathan left the room.

He smiled walking over to him and hugging his little brother.

"Don't be so clumsy next time, squirt," he joked laughing.

"I won't," Matty smiled. "Momma is coming home," he beamed.

"I know, squirt. You just get better, ok?"

"Ok Daniel," he replied.

Haley smiled happily watching her boys interact. She knew Daniel felt guilty for not protecting his little brother. But with Matty on the mend, things were looking up for all of them.


	41. The Protective One

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this next chapter! Happy reading!**

**The Protective One**

"Momma, can I please go play with Daniel?," he asked lying in his car bed. It had been two days since he returned from the hospital and the little boy was overly antsy to get up and do something. The last few days in the bed had his little body going crazy and all he wanted to do was get up and play with his brother. Just for a little while but his momma wasn't budging, not even a little. His super cute powers were failing him.

"I told you no, baby. You need your rest," Haley adamantly said. "You had a very bad accident and it's best you stay in bed for a little while. Trust me."

"But momma," he whined cutely.

"I don't want to hear it, Matty. The doctors said a few weeks and it's only been two days. You need the rest."

"I'm bored," Matty complained. "I hate the bed."

"You want your book?," Haley asked beginning to look on his shelf. She grabbed his favorite story about the big blue truck and she began to flip through the pages. "I think we stopped here. I can read it to you," she suggested.

Matty sighed pulling his blanket up around his neck. He may as well get comfortable because it was clear that Haley wasn't letting him get up anytime soon.

"Ok," he sighed his agreement. "But can you do the voices," he smiled happily.

"I sure can, bud," she agreed.

Haley cleared her throat a few times and she began to read the all too familiar words. That book had become a staple at bedtime for Matty. This had to be the twentieth time she was reading those same words. But Matty loved the book, so she read it regardless of being absolutely exhausted over it.

"And the big blue truck said moveeeeee out of my way," she said in a tough voice. "And the little red car moved out of his way so that he could ride down the street. The blue truck went barreling down the street scaring all of the women and children. He honked and he roared making everyone run as he passed them by," she continued.

She eyed Matty and could see him dozing off but she remained focused on reading the words.

"But there was one brave boy who wouldn't let the big blue truck scare him. He drove a teeny tiny little green car. When the big blue truck came flying down the street, the boy remained brave and refused to move his green car. The blue truck honked and roared...," she stopped seeing Matty was now asleep.

Haley closed the book and turned the light out before she quietly crept out of his room. She pulled the door just a bit leaving it cracked open so that she could hear Matty when he woke back up.

When she entered the family room, she saw Daniel watching some wrestling on TV. The boy loved his wrestling and Haley could never get what was so entertaining about oversized men grunting and hee hawing all over the place. It was ridiculous.

"I see you're slumming kid," she joked.

Daniel laughed knowing how his mother hated wrestling. But she never made him turn it off and often found herself watching despite not being a fan.

"What do you want for dinner?," she asked. She figured he was all pizza'ed out much like she was. Matty had literally wanted pizza for nearly every meal since he came home. They needed to eat something a little more healthy with some substance to get over the pizza hangover.

"I don't know. Maybe some of your cookies," he tried nonchalantly. No way would he get away with eating cookies for dinner, but hey, it was worth a try.

"Nice try, bud," she laughed. "I'll make you and and Matty some cookies but no way are you eating them for dinner. You can have a few for dessert," she agreed.

"Fine," he whined. "Uh, I'll just have some of that pasta you made earlier."

"Good deal, baby," Haley agreed. "Maybe I'll roast some chicken as well. You need a fully balanced meal. A nice vegetable too."

Just as they were finished talking, Nathan came walking through the door. Haley had to admit seeing him made her heart skip a beat. Despite some early awkwardness on that first day, things seem to easily fall back to normal and for the last day and a half, she felt home again. Like maybe this was where she was supposed to be. All it had taken was for Haley to realize how much her boys needed her. Seeing Matty get hurt was the last straw and it had pushed her back to that very familiar home.

"Hey," he greeted seeing Daniel and Haley sitting in front of the TV. It was a sight for sore eyes and even though things were far from being resolved between him and Haley, he was thrilled she was back. The circumstances with Matty's accident weren't the best, but Nathan was glad to know despite all of their issues, Haley wouldn't hesitate to do what she thought was best for the boys.

"Hi," Haley shyly greeted. This was so weird.

"Hey dad," Daniel greeted. He was to into the television to really focus on his father.

Nathan rolled his eyes seeing Daniel ignore him and his attention immediately focused back to Haley. God, she had to be the most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen. The summer dew glistened off her face, her hair was sunkist with a fantastic glow, and those legs. She was wearing a white and red summer dress. The straps on her shoulders were thin and the bottom of the dress hit her just below her thighs. Haley was breathtaking. The summer heat had nothing on the warmth he felt with her sitting in the room.

"I was gonna make some chicken and pasta salad for dinner," Haley said trying not to be awkward. No telling how long she had to be there for Matty, might as well make the best of it. "I can make you some," she offered.

"Sounds good. I'm starving. With it being summer and all, I haven't had a minutes rest. Lucas and I worked right through lunch today and I haven't had anything to eat at all since breakfast."

"Ok, then. I'll go get started," she got up. Haley walked out of the family room and into the kitchen. What she didn't see was Nathan eyes following her the entire way.

He sighed turning his attention to the crazy wrestling, shaking his head when he saw this big burly dude hit another wrestler with a chair. "You can't find this entertaining, bud," he chuckled.

"This is great," Daniel laughed. "That's what Death Threat gets for talking all that smack about NightCrawler. NightCrawler is kicking his butt," he began cheering seeing Death Threat down for the count.

"If you say so," Nathan laughed.

He stood up stretching his entire body before telling Daniel he'd be back. He wanted to shower and get out of his clothes and relax. It wasn't like he was going anywhere. He'd probably spend the rest of the evening relieving Haley of her Matty duties. He doubted she would let him though. Haley had been adamant about taking care of him 24/7 and she would only allow Nathan to minimal things while she'd handle the heavy lifting. She was Matty's mother. It was her responsibility to nurse him back to health and make sure he was ok.

Haley was checking the chicken when Nathan came into the kitchen twenty minutes later. She could literally smell his aftershave from the minute he hit the room. The delicious smell of soap also wafted through the air and Haley wanted to pass out. He smelled absolutely amazing and she did her best avoiding eye contact with him for as long as possible. She knew that he was in the kitchen with her, but she stayed unnecessarily busy tossing the pasta salad and cleaning some dishes.

Nathan sat there at the table watching her, not really knowing what to say. How was he to break the ice when Haley was clearly fine not talking to him or anything. Maybe he needed to talk about something mutual, something they both could agree on, the boys. Yep, that was definitely a good topic.

"How was Matty today?," he broke the silence smoothly.

Haley turned surprised at his words. She gave Nathan a kind smile while sitting down a couple of plates on the table. "He's good, Nathan. No headaches today, so there was improvement. He even asked to get out of bed today for the first time. Of course I wouldn't let him," she laughed.

Nathan smiled imagining that. Matty could usually get his way with Haley, but not this time when he had been hurt. She wasn't having it regardless of how cute he was.

"I'm sure he tried to sweet talk you as usual," he chuckled.

"Not so much. More like he whined," Haley laughed. "But you'll be happy to know that I didn't fall for it. We read a story and he was fast asleep before I was even half way through it."

"The Big Blue Truck?," he asked knowingly. It was Matty's favorite.

"Naturally," she giggled. "We really gotta introduce him to another book. Let him see that there is a whole interesting world of books out there to explore if he just looks. That poor book is getting worn out."

"Believe me, I've tried. I can't get him to let it go. At this point I just hope that he'll out grow it and get sick of it."

"Maybe," she said lifting up a huge serving bowl. Just as she starting walking, Haley clumsily tripped over her feet and began falling. Expecting to hit the ground, she closed her eyes expecting the pain to hit when she suddenly realized she wasn't hitting the floor as she expected. She opened her eyes and those blue eyes were boring into her. Nathan's arms were wrapped securely around her.

"Are you ok?," he huskily asked.

She couldn't speak so she nodded her head a few times.

Nathan lifted her upright and he began to clean the mess up around her.

"Oh no," Haley said. The salad was all over the place. After she had taken all that time to make it. It was completely ruined and none of them could eat it for dinner as planned.

"Hand me that broom," Nathan said.

She went to the supply closet and retrieved the broom for him.

"I ruined it."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sure whatever you make, it'll be fine."

Haley sighed thinking of what she could throw together quickly to go with the chicken. She looked around in the cabinets as Nathan continued to clean.

"I guess that I can throw together some garlic mashed potatoes. The boys love them."

"Sounds good to me," Nathan agreed.

She went to work on the potatoes and though dinner was late, Haley finished them up in record time.

"All done," she informed Nathan who was sitting back at the table doing some work. "C'mere. I want you to taste this."

Nathan stood up quickly walking over to her. He would never turn down her cooking no matter what he was doing. Once he was next to her, Haley lifted a spoon full of mashed potatoes to his mouth. Nathan accepted them greedily and groaned at how delicious they were. Haley was such an excellent cook and her being there making them meals was another fantastic perk of her being back in the house. Nathan had missed her cooking.

"That's amazing, Hales," he complimented.

She blushed bending her head down before looking back up. He smiled watching her as she finally got the courage to look him into his eyes.

"You-umm, you have some there," Haley laughed nervously pointing to the side of his mouth.

"Did I get it?," he asked swiping the area.

"No, there," she pointed.

He used his hand to wipe again still missing the potatoes.

"Got it!," he said still not getting it.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'll do it." She brought her hand up to the corner of his lips and she swiped the errant food sitting there.

Their eyes locked and Nathan held her hand in place just before she was able to remove it.

The moment felt so intense and they both stood there for a minute intimately staring at one another as their skin burned with desire.

Haley knew she needed to move, but she couldn't force herself to do it despite everything inside of her screaming to do it. She didn't want to move out of his space, or let him stop touching her. Instead of getting away from him, Haley found herself craving more. It could've been so easy to just kiss him right there in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hales," Nathan emotionally whispered.

This moment felt surreal. He'd never believe they'd be that close ever again. Nathan never let himself believe Haley would allow him to touch her. But now as they stood in that kitchen, it was happening. She was opening a door to him and it felt so damn good.

Nathan's head moved slowly toward her and he saw her eyes began to close in anticipation. She wasn't running and she wasn't turning away. Just as they came ever so close to that moment, right before their lips could connect in a tantalizing kiss, Matty called breaking the moment.

"Momma?!," he yelled knowing he wasn't allowed out of bed.

Haley jumped back with a start opening her eyes. She could see the disappointment all over his face, but she silently thanked God for the interruption. That was too close.

"He's awake. I should go see if he's ok," she mumbled distractedly.

Nathan nodded watching her leave the room. He bent over griping the sink trying to regain some composure. Matty literally had the worst timing of any kid that he knew.

Haley was going to let him kiss her. He couldn't believe it. After all the hurt and pain, she was opening a small window to him despite everything he had done. Haley had even moved back into the home they shared. And no, things weren't better but maybe they were moving in the right direction. Maybe after all they could somehow find their way back to each other.

Nathan didn't know how much time he had, but for now, Haley was with them. He had to pull out all of the stops if he were gonna get her to stay.


	42. The Parent Trap

**Ok guys here goes. Remember ten reviews and you get another chapter tomorrow! We have the five day/five chapters deal going. If you succeed, you'll get a new chapter everyday until Saturday. Yippee! Happy reviewing! And please no double spamming reviews through the guest feature-it's cheating! Haha!**

**The Parent Trap**

It had been three weeks since Haley returned home and with Matty steadily improving everyday, Daniel was afraid his mother would be packing up to leave soon.

Over the last few days, Nigel had been a frequent visitor to the Scott house. Haley made sure to keep him and Nathan separate, so Nigel was always over in the daytime while Nathan was working.

The boys didn't like it, but in order to have their mother back home, Nigel was part of the package. Daniel even remember hearing Haley ask Nathan if it was ok one night after dinner. The little boy could hear the unsteady tremble in his father's voice as he told Haley it was fine for Nigel to visit their home. Much like the boys, Nathan wanted her to be happy and Nigel made her feel that way. So Nathan caved despite something inside of him telling him not to. But what could he really do? They weren't reconciled and as far as the elder Scott could see, the wedding was still happening some time in the near future. He had to get used to it.

"Mom, are you leaving soon?," Daniel asked one afternoon as him and Matty sat with Haley watching television. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to ask in that moment.

"Soon buddy. With Matty getting better, I'll be moving back home."

"But why?," Matty whined. "I like having you here momma. I don't want you to leave."

"It's just time, baby. You're all better and momma needs to get back home. Nigel misses me and it's unfair to make him wait any longer," she tried explaining. It was clear that the two young boys weren't understanding but Haley hoped with time they would begin to come around.

"I hate this," Matty pouted. "I thought you were back to stay."

"Me too," Daniel mumbled but Haley heard him.

"I wish that I could, baby. But things are so different now. Besides, I'm sure your daddy doesn't want me hanging around here. I'll just be in the way. I have to go."

"This sucks-again," Daniel growled frustrated. "I hate having to spend time with you some days and then dad the others. It's not fair. I want us to all live together."

"We're doing the best we can, buddy," Haley promised. "And I know it's difficult right now, but things will get easier eventually."

"You said that before, momma," Matty cried. He didn't want to lose his momma again. It was hard being separated for most of the time. The few hours a week that him and Daniel got to spend with her weren't enough for them.

"You guys are so strong. This little bump in the road will seem like nothing. And maybe your dad and I can find a way to share more time with you. You guys can even sleep over more often."

"Momma, I'll miss you," Matty muttered.

"I know. But we'll be ok. All of us."

Daniel sighed looking down at his video game. The little boy tried distracting himself because he felt really close to crying and he didn't want to worry Haley.

"Can we have one last family dinner before you leave?," Daniel asked.

"I'd like that," Matty added.

"Of course. We can do it tonight," Haley smiled. Despite things not being better between her and Nathan, they made a point to sit down for dinner every night as a family. The boys seemed to love it and it helped ease the awkwardness of her living back in the house.

"Cool!," Matty smiled.

"I'll be back," Daniel suddenly said. He walked out of the room and into the home office. The little boy picked up the phone from the desk and he immediately dialed the familiar number. After a few rings, his aunt Brooke picked up the phone.

"Aunt Brooke?," Daniel said.

"Hey buddy. How are you?," she chirped.

"Good," he smiled. "I was wondering if you could help me with something. It's really important."

Brooke sat the table with candles and flowers. She sat a bottle of red wine down in the ice bucket and she sat two glasses next to it. She then straightened the tablecloth again making sure that everything looked perfect.

This had to go right if they were going to be successful in their plan. She wanted it to happen for the boys and she wanted it to happen for Nathan and Haley. They were meant to be and maybe this little dinner would set things right once and for all.

"Ok," she sighed. Brooke ran over to the stove to check on the dinner she had prepared. It was all done and she made sure to set the oven temperature on warm to keep the food from burning.

Brooke then picked up her cell and dialed Lucas.

"Hey beautiful," he answered.

"Hi honey. Just calling to check in again. Don't forget to get Nathan home in a half hour. I'll be sure to get myself and the boys out of here by then."

"I hope this works," he sighed. "I just want everyone to be happy...like we are."

"You're so sweet," Brooke cooed.

"So, everything's a go?," he asked.

"Yeah, dinner is prepared. The table looks magnificent if I do say so myself. I have the wine chilling, and the candles ready to be lit. It's perfect, Lucas."

"You did a good thing, Brooke. This is exactly the kinda night they need. Just one night without worrying and just being together."

"Fingers crossed that this plan works."

"It will. We have to have faith. Hopefully tomorrow they'll be on the path to making things work. I'm betting they won't want to be away from each other a minute longer after tonight."

"I'm banking on it, hubby. This is the beginning of a new chapter."

"Ok, so you have everything?," Haley asked Daniel as they stood in the family room. The boys were sleeping over at their uncle's tonight and Haley wanted to make sure they had everything that they needed.

"We're good, mom. I even packed my Wii so that I can kick uncle Lucas's butt," he laughed.

"Silly boy," Haley laughed.

"I'll miss you, momma. Will you be here when we get back?," Matty asked.

"Yes, I will. You guys have fun," she hugged them both. "Brooke, if they need anything, call me."

"They're fine. I have Matty's meds, we're all good. You enjoy your night, Hales. We'll give you a call tomorrow," the brunette said.

The two little boys walked out ahead of Brooke as she gathered Suzanna's things.

"Have fun Hales," Brooke smiled knowingly.

Haley looked at her weirdly before watching Brooke leave through the door with Suzanna cradled in her arms. Strange, Haley thought.

How could she have fun when Brooke was taking the boys? She'd probably just take a bath, read her book some, and then go to bed. Not like her and Nathan were going to interact much with the boys not around to be their safety wall.

Haley sighed sitting her purse down before walking into the kitchen . The room was dim and she immediately stopped in her tracks seeing the elaborate set up. What the heck?

She could see all of the makings of a very romantic evening. Haley stood there nervously beginning to understand why the boys had a sudden need to spend the night away. They were intent on getting her and Nathan alone and judging by the entire set up, it was clear that Brooke was in on it as well.

Haley walked over to the oven. She could smell the delicious food wafting through the air. She pulled out the steaks and baked potatoes and sat them on the table. Haley then lifted the wine bottle and began reading the ingredients. She didn't know why but it was the only thing she could manage to do before she completely freaked out and had a panic attack.

Things with Nathan had been comfortable. Of course they both did their best for the boys, but they never spent more than a few minutes alone because the boys were always around.

This dinner made things seem intimate, romantic. She wasn't sure if she was comfortable with it. Haley was still so confused and being alone with Nathan made it worse.

Nathan parked his SUV in the driveway and trudged into the house. He was so tired and when Lucas insisted on him leaving work early, he didn't argue or ask why. He was more than willing to go home and relax.

He needed a good shower and a turkey sandwich and his bed. Nathan was sure Haley could handle the boys for the evening and he was super thankful for it because he needed the rest tonight.

Nathan walked into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks upon seeing Haley sit there holding at wine bottle. Candles on the table were lit, dinner was sitting there, and judging by the bottle in her hand, the wine was chilled.

He was astonished by it all and he couldn't believe Haley had arranged all of this for him.

"Hales?," he said.

She jumped from her thoughts looking up at him as he stood there. Haley was so immersed into the wine ingredients that she hadn't even heard him enter the house or room.

"What's going on?," he asked.

"Dinner... for us," she stood putting the wine down in the ice bucket.

"You cooked? I thought I was just gonna eat a sandwich and go to bed," he admitted with a nervous laugh.

"Brooke. She took the boys for the night. I guess they wanted us to have a evening alone."

He nodded in understanding beginning to put the pieces together on why his brother was so adamant about him leaving work early.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want," she said.

"No," he was quick to say. "I want to do it, Hales," he promised. Suddenly he wasn't so tired anymore. Seeing the elaborate set up gave him a whole new burst of energy.

"Ok, then we should sit and eat," Haley said nervously fidgeting from one foot to the other.

"Let me just...I'll be right back."

Haley nodded as he left the room. Nathan needed to take a quick shower and change from his work clothes. Maybe this was his chance and if it was, he needed to make himself a little more presentable. Who wanted to be romantic in sweaty work clothing?

Nathan made his way to the bedroom and hurriedly hopped into a five minute shower. It had to be the quickest shower in history because he was so damn excited to share this evening with her. It could be the start of their reconciliation.

He dabbed a few drops of cologne onto himself. Nathan then dressed in some plain slacks and a button down black shirt.

He flipped his collar down before taking one last look at himself in the mirror. He looked good and he was sure that Haley would appreciate the effort.

Nathan made his way to the kitchen and he saw Haley placing some salad onto the plates. He watched her poor herself some wine and begin drinking it as she set the rest of the dinner up.

"Sorry I took so long," he interrupted her.

"You didn't," she answered. "Why don't you sit."

He took his place at the table and Haley sat two plates down before joining him.

Nathan smiled at her and he could sense the unease in the air.

They began eating in silence with Nathan taking every opportunity to watch her throughout dinner. God, she was so damn beautiful and the funny thing about it was, she didn't even know it. Haley had never been one of those girls who cared much about her looks and Nathan could never understand how someone who looked that good, never paid attention to their appearance. She was just a natural beauty and Haley didn't need all the bells and whistles of hair and makeup to make herself look good.

"How was you day?," he asked trying to read the silence.

She looked up from her plate and smiled softly. "Really good. I took the boys to the park for a while. But it was a little hard being back there after everything with Matty," Haley admitted. "Baby steps," she smiled.

"I'm sure that they enjoyed it. They love spending time with you, Hales."

"I also took them to breakfast. We had pancakes...well Daniel had French toast. You know he loves it."

"That boy would eat French toast all day if we let him," Nathan chuckled.

"Probably," she smiled. "How was you day- you know, at work?"

"Same crap, different day. But the good news is that we've finally have a break of sort. Most of our clients 'problems' have been fixed and besides a few new clients, this has been a good week. You know it's good if Lucas lets me out of work early," he chuckled. "But then again..."

"The whole set up," Haley filled in for him.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Can't say that I'm angry though. I'm glad to have this time alone with you, Haley."

She blushed shyly bringing the wine glass to her lips. He was so sexy and when he said such sweet things to her, Nathan was damn near irresistible.

"I didn't know anything about this, I promise."

He hunched his shoulders before taking a sip of his wine. "I'm ok with it, Hales. For the first time in a really long time, I feel so hopeful and happy," Nathan admitted freely.

Haley blushed a deeper shade of red this time.

"I should've figured something was up when the boys wanted a sleepover," Haley said. "Especially Matty. He's been super attached to me lately. It's gonna be hard to leave them."

He sat quietly listening to her words. The last thing he wanted was for Haley to leave their home again. Matty getting hurt turned out to be a blessing in disguise and it managed to bring Haley back to them during such a rough period.

"I don't want you to leave," he rattled almost inaudibly.

Haley looked at him and she nearly shuddered out loudly when their eyes locked. He was looking at her with so much desire. Those eyes were literally piercing through her soul and she felt the deepest love radiating in them.

"I-I,' she stuttered. "I can't stay, Nathan."

"Why not?," he asked. "Because of Nigel?"

"No," she denied turning away from him. She couldn't take looking him in the eyes any longer.

"Because of everything," she started to cry. "We both knew what coming back here meant. I only did it because Matty was hurt. He's better now Nathan. It's time for me to go back home."

"This is your home," he croaked emotionally. "You belong here with me and with the boys, Hales. We love you." Nathan then stepped closer to her and pulled her entire body toward him. "Look at me, baby. Tell me that you can forgive me. That we can fix this, us, our family. I know that you want it."

"What about my life? How do I walk away from Nigel?," she tearfully asked. "I promised to marry him. It's not that easy."

"I know, baby. But it never is. I'm sorry that you're hurting. And I'm sorry to make you have to choose. It won't be easy walking away. But it's worth it. Because the love that we share- it's undeniable, Hales. God, what we have, it's once in a lifetime and we'd be fools not to take a chance. Please, give us that chance," he begged.

They stood there in the middle of the kitchen. Nathan's arms wrapped tightly around her from behind. She felt so safe and secure in his embrace.

Haley could feel his breath linger close to her ear. Her skin was scorching with heat as she felt his fingertips press lightly into her arms. She shivered with desire letting the feeling of his body surround her like a cocoon.

"I love you," he said again after some silence.

She turned in his arms and this time she couldn't stop what she was feeling.

Haley brought her lips to his in a tentative kiss. It started slow and she felt Nathan's hands grip the back of her head seeking to deepen the kiss. The moment felt surreal and Haley moaned when she felt his glorious tongue sensually enter her mouth.

She nearly melted right there feeling every sense in her body ignite with a blazing fire. The man could kiss like no other and Haley wanted nothing more then to stay that way forever.

"Nathan- we gotta stop," she moaned when his lips moved along the column of her neck. She was losing all kinds of control.

"I don't want to stop," he said. "I want you so damn bad. This feels so right. I know that you feel it too. I just want to be with you, Haley."

Haley couldn't take much more. She didn't know what was coming over her but she began grappling for the buttons of his shirt. Her mind was hazy and the only thoughts she had was to undress him as quick as possible.

She felt Nathan backing them up against the cabinets and she didn't care one bit that things seemed to be moving at such a rapid speed. One minute they were talking about her leaving and the next, things were going beyond the point of any control. Neither could stop it and Haley knew what was about to happen. She was falling past the point of no return and her heart and body was betraying all of her sane thoughts. This couldn't be happening but she wanted him so darn much.

"Tell me you love me," he whispered kissing her sensually.

She shook her head trying to ignore his words and just be in the moment. She could do this. They could just have sex. It wouldn't change anything...at least that's what she was trying to convince herself in her mind.

"Be quiet. Just be quiet," she begged.

He kissed her harder and this time she fell into pure ecstasy. Nothing was going to stop this and she didn't really want anything to stand in their way. They had the entire house to themselves and she could do this one time thing of sleeping with him, no strings attached. It was easy, right?

"I want to be with you. Take me upstairs," she muttered.


	43. Erase The Mistake

**Congratulations! I'm glad you made it. As promised, another chapter. Happy reading and reviewing!**

**Erase The Mistake**

Haley moaned as Nathan kissed her deeply. Her hands gripped his back and she felt him lifting her into the air. They began stumbling towards the bedroom and even though she knew being with him was wrong, Haley couldn't stop the overwhelming need and desire. She couldn't force herself to stop what was happening. She wanted this and she wanted him.

It felt so good being back in his arms and in his bed. She needed to feel to him, to know that he was there and nothing could break them apart.

"I love you, Hales," he mumbled quietly.

Haley closed her eyes tighter not wanting to hear his declarations of love. It wasn't supposed to be that way. She kissed him harder letting Nathan rip open the buttons on her blouse. She began reaching for the button on his jeans trying to free him of the constrictive material.

"Haley...Haley," he stumbled when he felt her tiny hands connect intimately with his throbbing manhood.

"No," she whined when she felt him pulling away from her.

"We should talk," he tried amidst all of the passion. God, this was hard, literally. Nathan felt like he was about to explode.

"I don't want to talk," she mumbled. She kissed him harder trying to pull him back into the moment.

Nathan allowed her for a few seconds before once again pulling back. He really needed to know if she wanted this. That this just wasn't some meaningless screw between the two of them to pass the time.

"Please stop," he begged. "Haley...do you want me?," he asked seriously.

The blood was rushing from his head and quite frankly it was becoming really difficult to care one way or the other. He wanted Haley and he didn't really give a damn why she was doing this. And as much as his conscience was fighting him, the other part of him was pushing him not to care. This was his chance to prove their love, to prove that they belonged together.

"Yes," she whined still trying to undress him. He was beginning to frustrate her. "I want this," she moaned.

"No Hales, I mean do you really want me?"

She paused looking into his eyes and she could see the question all over his face. He wanted to know if they had a future together, that this meant she was open to forgiving him and moving forward. The tears started falling from her eyes and she suddenly felt the need to be out of there. It was becoming suffocating and Haley felt the walls closing in all around her as she lay there so exposed and vulnerable.

"I'm sorry," she said tearfully. Her eyes were glossed over with tears and Nathan could see just how much pain she was really in. She hopped up off of the bed grabbing her shirt and running out of the room. She couldn't take seeing his face or seeing the hurt she was causing with her constant rejection. That hell was torturuous all on its own.

Nathan fell back onto the bed covering his face in frustration. What was he to do if he couldn't even get a straight answer out of her? Just when things were so close to being fixed, they seemed to take gigantic steps backwards and they always managed to land in an even worst position they started from. Haley couldn't forgive him, it was becoming abundantly clear. She wasn't ready yet.

Haley fixed herself up a bit before she hurriedly left the house. She drove for a while before deciding she needed to talk with someone. The boys were over Lucas's and Brooke house, so Haley decided to phone Brooke and ask her to meet her at the park. She didn't want to upset the children and she had a sneaky suspicion that their sudden need to sleepover was nothing more than a ploy to force her and Nathan to be alone. They would be disappointed to see her showing up completely upset and crying.

"Hey! Hey! Glamour girl," Brooke cheerily greeted walking towards Haley crying on the on the bench. Her smile immediately turned to concern when she saw how upset Haley was. She had tears running down her face, all of her makeup was smudged and she looked sad and confused.

"You ok?," Brooke asked taking a seat. "Haley, talk to me."

"No, I'm not okay," she sniffed. "I ruin everything good," she cried feeling absolutely devastated. "What's wrong with me?!," she said frustrated. Why couldn't she just be happy? Everything she wanted was right there waiting for her.

"What happened, Haley? I thought things were getting better for you guys. Did Nathan do something?"

"He didn't do anything, Brooke. He's been perfect," Haley admitted.

"Then what's going on? You're scaring me girl."

"It's me. He wants things back to the way they were. I don't know how he expects that," she cried. "And what about Nigel? Am I just supposed to break his heart for my own selfish reasons. He's been nothing but good to me Brooke. He's been so understanding through this confusing time in my life. The man even understood me moving out to take care of Matty...he understood when I cancelled our wedding. He doesn't deserve to be hurt because of it."

Haley sniffed a few more times while wiping her nose with a Kleenex.

"He told me that he loved me," she continued.

Brooke nodded knowing that she meant Nathan.

"I'm so confused. There we were in his bed, this close to having sex. But only it wasn't just sex, Brooke. Nathan wanted me completely. It was never about sex for him. He just wanted to show me how much he loved me. I could see it in his eyes," she cried.

"Why didn't you do it?," Brooke wondered.

"I couldn't," she admitted. "I thought we were gonna have this one night to get all of our frustration out, and that was it. I didn't want it to be love or for feelings to be involved."

"But it was," Brooke realized. "I think we both know how much Nathan loves , I don't know what to say. Did you guys talk about it?," Brooke asked.

"God, no. I just got myself out of there. For all I know he's still there wondering what the hell happened. The pain in his eyes- it was unbearable, Tigger."

"I'm sorry about the whole dinner thing. The boys just wanted you guys to have a evening alone. Lucas and I thought it was the cutest thing, so we decided to help. I hope that you're not mad."

"I'm not mad. It was sweet, Brooke. I know your heart was in the right place. And I want to give the boys what they want, their family. They deserve to be happy and I want that more than anyone. But it's just so hard."

"Hales, maybe you just need time. Time away from Nathan, time away from Nigel. Just to clear your head and to make a real decision. I know it's hard, Haley but it needs to be done."

"Maybe I should go away. I could go visit my father in New York for a while. I'm sure he'll like that. Besides, it'll be better for everyone if I'm gone," she sighed.

"I'm not so sure about that," Brooke smiled bumping her playfully on the arm. "You have a lot of people here who love you. We'd miss you terribly if you weren't around."

"I love all of you too...and that's the problem. It's like my life is torn into two different worlds. I have my life with my mother and Nigel. And then I have this life- one that I really love by the way, with you guys and the boys, Nathan. I know that I can't love two men, Brooke. That's why it sucks so much because I know someone will be hurt. I mean, there is Nigel, who've I loved for most of my adult life. He's been the man I've dreamed of marrying for as long as I can remember. And then there is Nathan, he came into my life when I wasn't even expecting it. He made me his wife, the mother to those beautiful boys, I love him too," Haley sighed.

"What are you going to do?," Brooke asked.

"I don't know- but I need to figure it out really soon," Haley said. "I feel like I can't keep everyone hanging in limbo for much longer. It's not fair. They deserve a resolution to all of this, Brooke."

After finishing her talk with Brooke, Haley left the park and made her way back to the yacht. She hadn't really been there over the last week, but for some reason she needed to see Nigel. Things in her life were so screwed up and Haley felt the need to feel some old comfort that her life there gave her.

As much as she hated the confusion, she couldn't deny being around Nigel and her mother provided her with a sense of safety and security. It was life that old raggedy blanket you loved as a kid. No matter how tattered and shabby, it was the best blanket to cuddle with and feel secure.

Haley sat in the chaise lounge chair and she looked out into the blue waters trying to contemplate her next move. Maybe she had been onto something when she told Brooke that she needed to get a way for a while. Just taking a little sabbatical to clear her mind and make a decision. It couldn't hurt and if she didn't have the influence of everyone around her, they couldn't push her into a certain direction one way or the other. The choice had to be all hers.

Nigel came walking onto the deck. He was dressed in navy blue trunks and flip flops and his sunglasses were perched coolly ontop of his head. He had a beach towel in his hands and a Forbes magazine. Haley could automatically tell he was out there for a afternoon of tanning.

The dapper man was shocked to see Haley sitting there and he immediately pasted a huge smile on his face to greet her.

"Kitten? What are you doing here?," he asked going over to hug her.

Haley closed her eyes accepting the hug before sitting back down.

"I needed to come home for a while," she admitted meekly. "I wanted to see you."

"I'm glad, love. I've missed you terribly and these last weeks have been hell without you. Your mother has been driving me up the wall about rescheduling our wedding day. I told her that was your decision and when we decide, she'll be the first to know."

Haley sighed looking back out into the water. She didn't want to have this conversation. Talking about their wedding only made things more complicated and difficult.

"She'll get over it," she said. Lydia really needed to quit the wedding talk because she was in the middle of a crisis and she didn't need her mother exasperating the situation with her wedding planner impersonation.

"Are you back for good?," Nigel asked as he began to slather suntan lotion all over his body.

"I think I should go visit my father for a while," Haley admitted nervously looking into his eyes. She'd already put Nigel through so much. This waiting while she tried to figure out her life was bound to become frustrating for him. A guy could only wait so long and take so much. Haley wondered if Nigel felt her slowly pushing him away as her life edged closer toward her other family.

"Kitten, that sounds good," he shocked her. "I know things have been confusing for you. Your life was turned upside down and it's only natural if you need time to find solid ground again."

"You understand? Because I know that I keep putting things on hold. Our wedding day is long overdue and I know that you have been patiently waiting until we make things official, Nigel."

"I am," he admitted. "But I get it. I have total confidence in our love. After we get passed these few bumps in the road, I know we'll be ok. Because this," he pointed between their two bodies. "Nothing and no one can break, love. We've been able to make it despite all of the obstacles standing in our way. The time you spent in that other world, nothing."

Haley cracked a small smile. Something inside of her was thrilled to hear what Nigel was saying. He was so adamant about them being ok eventually, she wasn't so sure. But that time in that 'other world' as he called it, wasn't just nothing. She fell in love, she became a mother, a sister, a friend. Those people were seared into her heart and despite being happy to be home, she loved them all regardless of how that love came to be.

She couldn't mention those things to Nigel or Lydia though, they wouldn't understand. They would ask how she could love a man that had been so deceitful in his plot to take over her life. Her mother and Nigel weren't forgiving people and Haley was sure they'd suggest she see a shrink once they realized all of the thoughts and feelings invading her brain.

Nathan and those boys had inadvertently become everything for her. How could anyone spend nearly a year of their life with someone without feeling something real? The love and the emotion was palpable. Those things were overriding the anger and the betrayal Haley was feeling. Her heart was pulling her closer to them and despite not wanting to hurt Nigel, she was afraid that's what was happening. She needed to go back to her family and that decision wasn't going to be a easy one.


	44. Temporary Hiatus

**Well wonders never cease. You guys are doing a kick ass job. Who knew this would pull in some more reviews? Haha! TBH, I kinda thought there was no one reading but a few dedicated people. I'm thrilled to see otherwise. Here is your next chapter. Remember, reviewing=equals next chapter. Good luck!**

**Temporary Hiatus**

Haley packed her bags slowly as she let the tears run down her face. Today she was leaving the house and she knew the boys would be upset. Haley knew this day would come but she didn't realize just how hard it would be to walk away from them again.

After her talks with Brooke and Nigel, she knew it was the right decision to go and visit her father in New York. The time away would be good for her and it would give her the confidence that she needed to finally choose what she wanted in life. Funny thing is- she knew. The decision was made.

As much as it sucked, Haley figured it out a while ago. She wanted Nathan and the boys. They could get passed it all if she just forgave him, and she was starting to. She just needed a way to figure out things with Nigel. He had been more then understanding about everything and now she was probably about to break his heart. She was a horrible person and she didn't know how much happiness she could really deserve after betraying Nigel that way. But in her heart she knew that it had to be done.

It wasn't fair to leave everyone in her life hanging on the hook until she figured out which life she wanted to live in permanently.

Haley wiped her falling tears and lifted her bag up. She had to say goodbye to the boys and to Nathan before her 4:00 flight to New York.

She slowly walked down the stairs to the family room and she was immediately greeted with the sight of Matty crying in Nathan's arms.

Her heart couldn't take seeing him so devastated over losing her. She couldn't understand how any mother watch her child in so much pain without feeling that burning sting ripping through their whole heart. It was quite painful and hard to do.

Matty and Daniel were everything to her and all Haley wanted was for her little boys to be happy and secure in her love. At least Daniel wasn't crying though. He seemed to be getting used to her leaving them and despite being sad, he sat next to his father and brother quietly waiting to say goodbye once again.

"Ok guys. I have to get going," Haley said with a sad smile. "My flight is at four and I need to get to the airport," she informed them looking at her watch.

Matty ran over to her and he hugged her so tightly that Haley thought he would never let go.

"I love you momma," he bravely said. "I'll miss you."

Nathan had told him to be understanding about his mother leaving. That even though Haley was going away for a while, she would never leave him for good and that she loved him and Daniel more than anything. It was the absolute truth.

"I love you, Matty," she tearfully said. "You'll never know how much you guys mean to me. I promise that I won't be gone long and I'm gonna call you everyday that I'm away. I'll miss you so much, buddy," her voice broke up.

She looked at his little sweet face and smiled brightly. "I'll be back for you, Matty. I'm your mother and nothing will ever change that."

"Ok, momma. Just come back really soon, ok?," he smiled.

"As soon as possible," she promised. "Cross my heart," she gestured toward her chest making a crossing sign.

"I wish that we could go with you," Daniel cut in. "But dad says you need this and that we have to understand. It just sucks always having to be away from you now. I hate it."

Nathan listened quietly and he felt proud of his boys for being so mature about this. He guessed the talk with them was really working because despite being sad, both boys seem to get that Haley needed to leave for a while.

"I know, me too. But I'm so proud of you, Daniel. Proud that you're such a great boy and proud that you're such a great big brother to Matty. You look after them ok," she whispered so that only Daniel could hear her. It was comforting knowing he would see to Nathan and Matty taking care of themselves. He was really wise beyond his ten little years. "I love you and I make that same promise to you too- I'll be back. I could never leave you or your brother for very long," she smiled.

"I know, mom. I'll miss you and I can't wait until your back," Daniel said.

"Me either, baby," she hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Can you guys excuse me for a minute?," she asked the boys. "I need a moment alone with your dad."

Both little boys agreed before leaving their parents alone in the family room.

Haley stood up from her crouched position and she turned toward Nathan. He was now standing and waiting patiently to hear what she needed to say. No doubt in his mind that she was about to end things for good, he could feel it in his heart.

Nathan watched as she wiped away more tears and he tried to steel himself for what was about to come. This had been the moment he was dreading for a while now.

"I have to do this," she started. "It's what's best for me and I need to find some clarity on a few things in my life," she informed him. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"I know," he quietly replied. "I think I've known that for quite some time, Hales. I just had this crazy idea that you would move back in here and everything would be okay for us. I know that's naive- but I hoped."

"I wish it was that easy. But I have decisions to make, Nathan. Someone will be hurt no matter what I decide," she eyed him intensely. Those eyes always made her feel lost and this time was no different as she felt herself drowning in that deep pool of blue. They were so comforting.

"I'm really sorry about last night," he apologized. "I don't know what I was thinking. I never meant for things to get so screwed up. I just wanted you, baby," Nathan admitted.

"I wanted you too," she said lowly, almost shyly.

Nathan looked at her shocked for not only admitting that to him, but for Haley giving him so much. Truth be told, it was a lot. Probably the most she had given him since they've been apart and a lot more than he deserved right now. He knew things got intense last night, but this was the first time he felt so close to her- like maybe he actually stood a chance.

"All I want for you is to be happy, Hales. I want you to have the things that you want. And I want for that to be me and our children," he told her. "It's what I want more than anything in this entire world. But I'll understand if you can't give me those things. It'll hurt like hell but I'll learn to live with your decision- one way or the other."

"Thank you for saying that, Nathan. You'll never know how much that means to me," she said.

"I want you to understand something though- I will never stop fighting for you, for us. Because I love you, Hales. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I let you slip away without at least trying my hardest to get you back. So until you tell me that there is officially no hope left for us- I'll be there fighting with everything inside of me. Regardless of all of the idiotic mistakes, I just want a life with you. If all I get is your friendship, I can deal. I'm not saying I'll be thrilled about it but it's better than not having you in my life at all. I couldn't imagine that."

"I don't know," she whispered. "We still have a chance," she looked at him. "I just need time."

"You take all the time that you need, Hales. You come back to us on your own terms."

She nodded before moving over to him. Haley wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest trying to commit it all to memory. She wanted to remember how those arms felt, the smell of his aftershave and cologne. It felt comforting in such a confusing time in her life.

"I love you," Nathan said even though he knew she would never respond back. He kissed her atop her head and prayed this wasn't their last hug or the last intimate moment between the two of them.

She pulled herself back and looked into the eyes once again. Haley then made a move to kiss him on the cheek before pulling away.

Nathan grabbed her arms pulling her back towards him and he desperately laid one final kiss on her lips. He knew the move was risky but he was thrilled when he felt Haley's body completely sink into him and give into the kiss.

It was soft and searching and thrilling all at the same time. Their lips gently caressed against each other and Nathan cradled her head against his trying to savor the moment for as long as possible.

"Please come back to me," he mumbled mid kiss.

Haley moaned softly gripping her nails into his back as they continued kissing. "I gotta go," she whispered. "I need to say goodbye to Nigel before my plane departs," she told Nathan.

It was such a bummer hearing her say that. But he knew his Haley- no way would she not say goodbye to the man she was engaged to. It wasn't in her to leave tree hill without some type of interaction with Nigel. It was like a bucket of cold water splashing down on him in the perfect moment. He wanted to believe they were the only thing that mattered to her, but Nathan knew it wasn't true. She had this whole other part of her life that meant something to her long before they even met. Haley had to deal with it whether he liked it or not.

"Ok," he let her go. "Call us when you land. I wanna make sure you're safe," he said bringing his hands to her face.

"I'll call," she agreed. "Will you tell the boys that I love them again, please? I want them to know," she worried unneccessarily.

"They know, Haley. Have a safe flight to New York."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go." She picked up her bag and with a small wave, Haley walked to the door. She turned one last time giving him a small smile and she made her way out of the door and to the awaiting car. She knew saying goodbye would be hard but it was the best thing for her now. Haley needed to get her head on straight and she couldn't do that with the pressures of everyone who she loved surrounding her.

She needed to be open in her thinking and she knew visiting Jimmy in New York would give her the freedom she needed to lock down on a real choice.

The ride to her yacht was somber as she mentally prepared for what she was going to say to Nigel. She guessed a simple goodbye would suffice. He already knew about the trip, so there was no need to further explain things because Nigel seemed to understand during their previous conversation.

Lydia on the other hand- confused. She wanted to know why and for how long this impromptu trip was going to be. Her mother wasn't exactly happy she was leaving but Haley was sure Lydia would get over it eventually. This was her life and it wasn't like she could stop Haley from going to New York to visit her father despite all of her moaning and bitching.

She slowly walked onto her yacht and she was immediately met with Lydia glaring at her like she was the devil. Clearly she was still upset over the decision. Haley sighed placing her purse down before she spoke.

"Where is Nigel, mother? My flight will be departing soon and I really need to speak with him before I go," she sighed tiredly.

"Why are you doing this?," Lydia asked frustrated. "I didn't say a word when you postponed the wedding. I didn't even say a word when you decided to go off and take care of those kids that don't even belong to you. But this is the last straw Haley. A man like Nigel won't sit around waiting forever. He doesn't deserve you stringing him along. He could have any woman he wants and yet he chooses you."

"Mother...," Haley said exasperated. "What I decide and when I decide what I want in my life, you don't get a say. I respect your opinion but not on this. You have no idea what I'm feeling or the hell I'm dealing with. So stop trying to pressure me into doing what you want. When I make a decision, it will be my own."

"I'm pressuring you? That's rich, Haley. I haven't made a choice for you since you were nineteen years old. You've always done what you wanted and when. I merely tried to guide you in certain directions but I never forced you into them."

"Whatever mother. I don't want to talk about it anymore," Haley said. "It's done," Haley voiced leaving no room for Lydia to argue any further. She was about to go off in search of Nigel when he came walking into the room.

He had on a all gray three piece suit. His hair was slicked back to perfection. His shoes were impeccably shined and his watch glimmered under the sunlight. He looked every bit of the part of your high class GQ model as he casually strolled in the room.

"I was looking for you," Haley smiled. She then hugged him close to her. "I'm leaving soon. My flight to the city leaves in a while."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?," Nigel asked. "Foofy, this may be just the thing we need to get us back on track," he said hopeful.

Lydia sat across the room ease dropping on every word. She pretended to be reading her paper but Haley knew for sure that her mother was taking in every word passing between the two of them.

"No," Haley sighed. "I need this time, Nigel. And I need for you to understand. Things have been so weird lately. Visiting my dad gives me time to figure it all out."

"But we can get married once you return, right? I know we'll be happy, kitten."

"I don't know," she wanted to cry. "But I can promise you this- I won't hold things up for much longer. When I get back I'll have a decision for you and hopefully we both can be happy and move on with our lives."

"As long as it's together," he pushed.

Haley sighed before giving him one last hug. "I have to go. I don't want to miss my flight."

"I can drive you," Nigel offered with a smile.

"No, I have a car taking me. But I'll call you when I'm there, Nigel."

"Ok foofy. Safe travels love."

Haley smiled before turning to her mother again. "I'll see you, mother. Hopefully you will understand this someday. It's what I need to do right now. I'm sorry if that upsets you."

Haley then walked out of the room and off the boat. It felt so good to be getting away for a while. Going to New York would no doubtely help her. It wasn't the best case scenario for the people in her life, but it was a need for Haley to find herself for the first time. When she returned she'd have her decision. And that conclusion was a very scary one to realize. Life would never be the same.


	45. Getting It Straight

**Well prepare to further loathe Nigel. Haha. Review- get one more chapter tomorrow! Good luck!**

**Getting It Straight**

"When are you coming home, love?," Nigel asked. "You've been gone too long for my liking."

"Soon. And when I get home, I really think we should talk. Ya know, to straighten some things out. I've come to some conclusions about a few things," she said.

"Is this about our wedding? Because I can't wait until the day that I become your husband. It's long overdue kitten and I'm glad we're finally going to pin down a date for sure. It's long overdue," he chuckled.

"I-I...we have to talk. There are some decisions we need to make. I think it'll change our life forever but it needs to be done." She really needed him to stop saying these things and talking about their future and their wedding. It only made things harder for her, not to mention her guilt.

"Are we ok, doll?," Nigel worried. "You sound different, weird."

"I'm fine, Nigel. In fact, things have never been clearer for me. This time away is really what I needed to make some real decisions in my life."

"Ok doll, if you say so. Just come home to me soon. I love you," he smiled.

"Yeah, me too," she threw out nonchalantly before hanging the phone up.

Nigel looked out into the waters feeling strange about that whole conversation. Haley said they needed to talk. Why did he get the feeling this had nothing to do with their upcoming nuptials, that she was somehow having a change of heart and their wedding wasn't going to be happening.

Nigel felt sick to his stomach. After everything they had been through, the obstacles, the heartache. How could Haley turn away from their relationship now? Especially after he so defiantly went against his father wishes to marry her. It nearly almost caused a permanent break in his family but he stuck it through and got his dad to come around to the idea eventually.

He had a sneaky suspicion it had a lot to do with those little brats and that deceitful man. Nigel could sense Haley being torn for a while now but he never actually thought she would choose them over him. It wasn't possible.

He knew he needed to stop this insanity immediately. Haley belonged to him. He needed to put a barrier between Haley and Nathan. One that their supposed feelings couldn't even tear down.

The stuffy man got up from his chair and walked into the dining area. He picked up his cell phone and dialed his old mate Eli from boarding school. The two had been tightly bonded from the moment they met and Nigel knew he was the perfect person to help him in his tine of need.

"Hey you bloody bastard," Eli immediately greeted seeing the familiar number pop up on his screen.

"Not well, my friend. Not well," Nigel sighed.

"That doesn't sound good Nig. What's wrong?"

"You remember my fiancé' Haley James?," he asked.

"Of course. Still don't know how you pulled that hot piece of ass," Eli joked.

"You're funny, mate. But anyway, some things have been going on lately. I can't even explain, very long story, trust me. I just feel like she's on the verge of calling off our wedding. And I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry, buddy. What can I do to help?"

"That's the reason I'm calling. I need you to find someone for me. Are you still doing that detective work you started after college?," Nigel wondered.

"You know it. Pays the bills Nig and it allows me to have my oh so great life. I never have to sit in one place because I'm always on the road working."

"Sounds really fun," he envied.

"It is. But what does that have to do with you?"

"The person I need you to find- it's a woman..."

"Done," Eli broke in laughing. "Is she hot?"

"I don't know. That's not the point. This woman- she's the mother of these two children. I don't even know her name but I can give you the children's names and you can start from there."

"Why do you want to find her? And what does this have to do with Haley?"

"Everything," Nigel said not really expanding the information to Eli. "Can you make this happen? It's really important and I need a rush job- so to speak. My life depends on it Eli."

"Sure buddy. I can do it. Just text me the names and I'll have something for you in a few days."

"Awesome. I can't thank you enough Eli. You're saving my butt, literally."

"No problem. I'll be in touch, Nig."

The two men hung up and Nigel gleefully looked into the mirror proud of himself. Haley wasn't going to leave him and he was going to make sure of it. No way as he losing to a loser like Nathan Scott.

"Have you spoken to Haley?," Brooke asked Nathan. Haley had been phoning her frequently from New York but she could never get the woman to openly speak about Nathan. No matter how hard she tried, Haley would quickly change the subject to something like the boys or their next shopping trip. She never wanted to discuss Nathan or what she was thinking because it so often brought her so much pain.

"Nope," he brushed off. "Still ignoring me. But she makes sure to phone the boys daily. They wait by the phone every afternoon just for her call. Daniel does tell me she sends her regards. Can you believe that? Her regards. I guess that's all I deserve from her these days. She said we had a chance, but I wonder sometimes, ya know? When I'm alone that fear and doubt starts to creep in. I don't know anymore, Brooke."

"Sorry Nate. I know how hard this must be hard for you. I know it hurts being away from someone that you love so much," Brooke sympathized.

"It's ok, Brooke. I'm learning to deal with it. As the time passes, I find myself dealing with losing her. It's funny how that pain becomes the norm and how you begin to get used to it."

"Still sucks. I thought things would've worked out by now."

"Yeah, so did I. But it is what it is. I've realized that Haley and I may never be together. That obstacle was far too much to overcome, Brooke. I did a bad thing and maybe she'll never forgive me. I hurt her too much."

"Nig!," Eli greeted happily. He was on Haley's boat to give his friend the information that he found personally. The minute he started to investigate, he had come across a mountain of info to pass along to his childhood chum.

"Eli, how are you? What are doing here in tree hill?," he asked.

"Saving your life apparently," he said passing him the envelope. "It's all there. Name, location, last job, I even got her eye color. They're green, in case you're wondering," he smirked cheekily. "That picture of her is hot. I wouldn't mind having a shot at that piece of ass," he chuckled good naturedely.

Nigel smiled evilly as he peeled open the envelope. He emptied the contents of the package onto a table in front of him. He begin to read the information and he was thrilled to see that she was only located one county over in oak lake. This woman was a mere car trip away from saving his life.

"So...," Eli asked.

"What?," Nigel laughed.

"C'mon man. Who is she? Who is the mystery girl that you desperately needed to find?"

"This," he hit his back jubilantly. "Is the answer to my problems."

"Oh yeah. How so, Nig? I still don't understand."

"Gia Scott. The ex wife of Nathan Scott. The biggest pain in my ass. She's also the mother of those two little brats that Haley can't seem to let go."

"I'm confused. Who are these people?"

"Thorns in my damn side, friend. Hopefully now that you've found this Gia woman, I can put that family back together so they'll leave my girl alone. Haley belongs to me and I'm not letting those inbreeders poach on my life any longer."

"Whatever you say. I hope it all works out for you, buddy. That this Gia woman is exactly the answer to all of your problems."

"She is, Eli. You've done a good job," he shook his hand. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Eli said. "I gotta get out of here. I have another case I'm working on. I'll call you and good luck," he laughed pointing at the file he had just given Nigel. He then left the boat leaving Nigel to his own devices.

Nigel dialed the phone number on the papers Eli had given him. He listened as the sound trill a few times and then a feminine voice answered sweetly.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi, is the Gia Scott?," Nigel asked hopefully.

There was silence and Nigel started believe she hung up on him.

"Hello?," he bellowed.

"This is Gia," she answered reluctantly.

"My name is Nigel and I'm calling because I think that we can help each other out."

"I'm sorry sir. But I'm not into that anymore."

"Into what?," Nigel said confused.

"I no longer dance at the Tipsy Pony. Maybe they can hook you up with one of the other girls there."

"No, you misunderstand. I'm calling about your family."

She was quiet once again. She hadn't seen Nathan in years and Gia was pretty sure that the boys wouldn't know who she was from a can of paint.

"I don't have a family. You have the wrong number."

"Daniel and Matthew Scott. Are you their mother?"

"I used to be, but not anymore. That was a long time ago. What is this about?"

"I have a proposition for you. I can make you a very rich woman. All you have to do is go back to your family, to your life, to your husband."

"Who is this?," she asked looking down at her phone. It had to be a joke.

"My name is Nigel. And we both have something to lose if you don't agree to this."

"What exactly do I have to lose? No offense, but that hasn't been my life in quite a while, mister."

"If you say no, your boys will have a new mother. A new woman taking over the life you once loved. Do you want your sons calling another woman, mom?"

"I have no say in that. Who Nathan marries is none of my business. We're divorced."

"What if you could have a say? What if I told you that you can have your life back as once was? Would you want it?"

"I don't know," Gia admitted. "How do you answer a question like that? You're literally talking about turning my world upside down. It's not as easy as just saying yes. So many things need to be worked out, fixed."

"And you can make that happen, Gia. You get a second chance to be a wife, a mother. Your boys need you and I think you need them too, if you'd just admit that. Don't you miss them?"

"Of course I do," she begin to cry. "Walking away from them was the biggest mistake of my life. But back then- I wasn't ready to be a mother. I thought it was best to leave them and give them both a real chance in this messed up world. I didn't leave them because I don't love them, because I do."

"I'm glad to hear it," Nigel said. He was thrilled to hear the emotion in her voice. She clearly loved her children and was quite evident that she regretted her decision to walk away all those years ago.

"My proposition, you go make things right. You go to Nathan and you fix your family. You be the type of mother those children need...be a wife to Nathan. Once you do that, I'll compensate you greatly and you get your family back. It's a win-win for you."

She wanted them back. She never stopped loving her kids. Gia never stopped loving Nathan. Just back then, Gia didn't believe she deserved any of them. She wasn't good enough for a man like Nathan. And the boys needed a stable person mothering them and she was far from that during the time they were born. But things were different now, she changed. Gia was now prepared to be the wife and mother she should've been all along.

"Ok," Gia agreed swiping the tears from her face. "What do I have to do?"

Nathan sat quietly in the room with Daniel and Matty as they watched Finding Nemo. He could never understand how they could watch it over and over again. This must've been the twentieth time he watched it personally and he was sure the boys watch total superseded the amounts of times he viewed the movie. They loved it so much that Nathan had to repurchase the DVD but this time he was sure to get a blu Ray disc so that the boys could get the best quality picture possible.

"This is my favorite part," Matty excitedly smiled. He couldn't get enough of the underwater tale. It was his favorite movie.

They continued to watch in silence when the phone started to ring. Daniel looked up at the wall clock and his eyes lite with an excited beam.

"That's mom," he ran. Haley was just on schedule for their daily call and the boys couldn't wait to speak with her. It's what they looked forward to every day since she had been gone.

"Let me talk to momma first," Matty begged trailing his brother to the home office to pick up the phone.

Nathan watched in envy. His boys were always so overly excited when she called. He always found himself wishing those calls were for him, but they never were. He got up off the chair and walked toward the home office. Nathan stood just outside the door listening to the boys talk. He couldn't hear Haley's side of the conversation but it made him feel comfort just knowing she was there on the other end.

"We're watching Finding Nemo, momma," Matty told her.

Nathan then heard Matty giggle at something Haley had said to him. Whatever it was, the little boy seemed happy.

"Yes, momma. When are you coming home? I miss you."

Nathan heart hurt hearing that. He knew how difficult things were on him but he never realized how painful this was to the boys. They were so attached to Haley and being separated from her was really hard.

"I love you too," Matty said. The little boy then passed the phone over to his older brother.

"Hey mom. Nothing," he relayed. "Dad? Yeah, he's doing good. Just watching the movie with us. Uh huh."

Nathan ears perked up hearing his name. Could she really be asking about him? Maybe she was even a little concerned about him? Well miracles never ceased.

"Can we come to New York to see you?," Daniel asked. "Oh," he sounded disappointed. "Yes. I love you too. Ok, bye."

He hung up the phone and Nathan hurried away from the door where he was ease dropping knowing the boys would see him.

Matty and Daniel walked back into the family room to resume their movie while Nathan made work of some menial tasks in the kitchen to cover his tracks.

God, he had missed her and he only hoped she would be home soon. If not for him, then at least for the boys.

It was a while later and Nathan nursed his bottle of beer sitting alone sulking. He found it's what he did most of the time when he was alone and despite hating himself for it, he couldn't stop. He did cut down on his alcohol consumption of late but that only seemed to make the pain he was feeling that much worst now. He didn't have the liquor to numb him and the terrible guilt inside of him swelled to the point of making his chest feels as if it would explode soon.

The boys were asleep in bed and Nathan always found his alone time to be terrible because he didn't have the usual shield of his children's company to quell the pain. Things never seemed this bad in the light of day but his nights sucked beyond measure.

Nathan heard a knock on the door then and he shook his head trying to ignore the small tap. He was just imagining it. Who could be knocking at this time of night? It was nearly 11:30.

The light tapping continued and Nathan pushed himself out of the chair and began walking toward the door. He yawned loudly before pulling the door open to get the shock of his life.

"What the hell are you doing here?," he asked angrily.


	46. Strangers Go Bump Into The Night

**Ok guys. You have been so amazing. So much so that I've decided that if you can hit the mark today, I'll give you a bonus chapter tomorrow before the next small break. I'm in the midst of writing about five chapters as we speak so I'm all kinds of wiped out. Happy reading and don't forget to review for the bonus chapter tomorrow!**

**Strangers Go Bump In The Night**

"What the hell are you doing here?," he asked angrily.

"I wanna come home, Nathan. I want to be a mother to our boys."

"You're kidding me, right? That has got to be some kinda joke. You've been gone for years, Gia. Years!," he yelled. "You think that you can come back now and pretend that things haven't changed. You left us and not once have you ever looked back."

"I made a mistake! I was young and stupid and more importantly I was afraid that I couldn't be the kind of mother Daniel and Matthew deserved."

"Well bully for you. I didn't know about being a parent either Gia, but I stayed," he pointed in his chest. "All those nights staying up with them as they cried or were sick. There were times when I thought about running away because they deserved so much more than I was capable of. But I managed and I figured things out. I learned what those cries meant, and I learned how to make a bottle at the right temperature."

"I'm sorry," she teared up. "I should've been there with you, learning those cries and making those bottles. I never really had a role model Nathan. My mother was barely ever there. How was I supposed to know what was right?"

"You didn't. But how could you look into those innocent faces and walk away? Our children...I can't fathom being away from them for one minute. You never deserved to be a mother. You didn't deserve them."

"Please, don't say things like that," Gia begged. "I want another chance, another chance to be their mom. To love them, take care of them, to be the kind of mother they need."

"You should leave," Nathan said aggravated. This entire thing was unbelievable. It was like he was in an alternate world. Gia was the last person he expected at his door. He couldn't believe she was back and pleading for the opportunity to raise the boys. He never got the feeling she cared after all this time, why now?

"I'll do anything, Nathan. Please," she begged. "I love them. I love you," she whispered quietly. She knew he'd be pissed hearing those words but she needed to tell him.

"You are a piece of work, Gia," Nathan snorted. "You disappear from our lives with no contact and now you're back to what- make up that mistake. We moved on. The boys have no idea who you even are. They have a mother, one that loves them unconditionally. No matter how much I may fight with her or have issues, she'd never abandon them like you did. They mean the world to her and she's the best thing to ever happen to them, Gia. You will not jeopardize that ever."

"I'm their mother, Nathan. You have no right to shut me out. You have no right."

"No right? I have all the rights. No judge would dare grant you anything concerning the boys after they learn what a horrible mother you've been. You're crazy," he scoffed.

"They will," Gia adamantly said. "They'd never separate a mother from her children. Women always win in court."

"You've lost it. You won't get custody of my children. Because that's what they are- mine. When I'm finished with you- you'd be lucky to see them from across the street. Don't screw with me Gia. You will not disrupt their lives and you're not welcome. Leave."

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers, Nathan. This isn't over," Gia said leaving the house. She was going to fight for her family and no way was Nathan gonna stop her.

"That evil bitch. Showing up on your doorstep demanding to see the boys. I would've scratched her eyes out if I was here. She has some nerve, after what she's done," Brooke bitched.

"Calm down baby," Lucas rubbed her back. "She's not gonna win."

"I'm gonna look into getting a protection order for the boys," Nathan told them. "I'm just worried that she'll keep coming around if I don't stop her. The boys have had enough pain without worrying about Gia causing more. I won't allow it."

"What about her threatening to go to court?," Lucas asked. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"I don't know," Nathan sighed. "I have to call the lawyers. I can't lose them guys."

"You won't, Nathan," Brooke promised. "I'll kill that skanky bitch myself if I need to."

And she was serious. Brooke wasn't happy to know that that deceitful bitch was back in their lives. She never really liked Gia from the start, but she managed to make nice with her once she and Nathan had gotten married. But when Gia walked out on Nathan and the boys, all bets were off. That dislike turned into pure unadulterated hate and Gia was now on her shit list for life. Brooke knew she was never right for Nathan.

"We're not going to stoop to that, babe. The court system will definitely side with Nathan. No way are they going to allow Gia to just pop up years later demanding custody of the boys. She's been gone for years. She's crazy if she thinks that doesn't matter. Besides the boys have all the mother they need in Haley. Screw her," Lucas said angrily.

"Oh god guys. How am I going to tell Haley? Daniel told me she'll be home in two days. I'm trying to get her back. No way will Gia showing up help the situation. What the hell am I gonna do?," Nathan asked.

"You're going to tell her the entire truth this time, Nathan. You can't keep anymore secrets. You tell Haley that you love her and that Gia showing up doesn't change anything. She's the boys mom, not Gia. You still want a family with her and the boys," Brooke said.

"I don't know. What if she doesn't believe me? We have so much stacked against us already. The last thing I needed was this standing in our way," he sighed. "Just when I think things can't get anymore complicated, it is. Gia has caused me nothing but pain over the years. I never thought she'd be back in our lives just when I've found someone that I love desperately. It just sucks."

The boys came barreling in the room then. The three adults looked to each other knowing that they needed to change the conversation.

Nathan was sure that they didn't remember Gia but he didn't want to discuss her reappearance in front of them. They were smart children and Nathan was sure they could put two and two together with a few clues.

Matty walked over to Brooke and begin playing with Suzanna who was sitting on her lap. The baby giggled crazily as her cousin tickled her belly.

"Hi aunt Brooke and uncle Lucas," Daniel bellowed. "Did dad tell you guys that mom is coming home soon?," he smiled.

"He did, bud," Lucas replied. "I bet you guys are psyched to see her. It must be hard being away from her."

"I can't wait to see momma," Matty broke in. "She bought me a gift aunt Brooke," he toothily smiled.

"She did! I bet it's something really great buddy."

"How was camp guys?," Nathan asked. He had enrolled them into a summer program mostly to keep their minds occupied and off of Haley.

"Good," Daniel replied. "Our camp counsellors are awesome. They got this whole camp sleepover thing planned for next month. I can't wait."

"I don't want to sleepover, daddy," Matty frowned. The little boy hated being away from home.

"He's afraid of being away from you or mom," Daniel informed the three adults.

"Sounds cool buddy. You should do it," Lucas encouraged his nephew.

"Totally," Brooke added as she flipped through her Cosmo magazine.

"We'll figure it out soon. No worries," Nathan said. "We'll talk to your mother about it."

Haley traipsed through the airport pulling her Louis Vuitton luggage and carry on bag.

She hadn't informed her mother or Nigel about her return but she was sure to tell her boys. Haley was pretty sure Nathan knew about her return through the kids but it didn't stop her from feeling nervous about it as she walked amidst the large crowd.

She had desperately missed them all and her thoughts over the last week had been nothing but them. Haley was happy to be at home but she understood that return came with some very difficult decisions. And she made them.

She hopped into the town car waiting for her and had the driver drive the short distance towards the house. She needed to see the boys and if she was being honest with herself, she needed to see Nathan. The time away was good for her but being away from them was a hell like she couldn't even imagine.

Haley knew technically their weren't living under the same roof but the distance made it seem so much worst. She could never really get over feeling destroyed about being away from them but at least they were always in the same town. The New York trip had taken its toll and she was glad to be back.

She pulled up in her black town car seeing the large house come into view. She didn't know why but it always made her feel so comfortable and at peace. It was truly a home in every since of the word.

Haley got out walking up the small staircase. She took her keys out and opened up the door. The entire house was quiet and Haley began to wonder where everyone was. She made her way to the family room and as expected no one was there either. She was puzzled. It was a weekend and usually those days were spent having family time at home.

She walked up the stairs to Matty's room to find it empty as well. With a quick peak through Daniel's door, she now realized they weren't in the house. Where could they be?

Just as she was about to go down the stairs, Haley heard a loud thump come from Nathan's room. Her curiosity peaked and she walked to the room and opened the door wide.

Haley was shocked to see Nathan standing there completely drenched from his shower. His hair was soaking wet, his muscles glistened, the towel hung low around his waist exposing his delicious abs. She nearly fainted right where she stood seeing the sight of that beautiful man. Nathan was sexy as hell and Haley lost all thoughts and ability to speak as she stood there in his presence.

"Haley!," Nathan said shocked. "What are you doing here?" He was so happy to see her but her sudden reappearance was very unexpected.

"I-I...I'm back home," she stuttered nervously biting her lips.

Nathan smiled genuinely. Seeing her beautiful face was the most amazing feeling in the world. Regardless of the hell he was dealing with over the past few days, Haley had a way of making everything seem ok.

"I'm happy that you're here," he admitted tightening the towel around his waist.

"Where are the boys?," she asked trying to avoid looking at his body. It was hard enough being around him- but a partially naked him, damn near impossible.

"Camp. I enrolled them right after you left for New York. Figured they needed something to keep them occupied all summer. I thought you were coming back next week."

"Change of plans," Haley hunched her shoulders. "I missed the boys...I missed you," she quietly admitted looking down at the floor.

His eyes bulged out in surprise hearing those words. Things had been so weird between them for so long. Hearing Haley actually admit to missing him made his heart soar with happiness.

"Haley...," Nathan said.

"I'll be downstairs. Can we talk after you're dressed?"

"Of course," he nervously smiled.

Haley nodded her head and left him in the bedroom. She made her way to the kitchen and fixed herself a glass of lemonade to drink. She sat at the kitchen table patiently waited for him to join her. They had so much to talk about and Haley hoped they could fix some things between them before the boys got home.

"Sorry," Nathan apologized walking in the kitchen. "I didn't mean to take so long."

Truth be told, he was upstairs pacing. He had been dressed ten minutes ago but he couldn't bring himself to face her. He was so nervous to tell her about the whole Gia situation but things seemed even more complicated now after she admitted to missing him.

"It's ok," she smiled. "I just want to talk."

"You can talk to me about anything, Hales," Nathan said taking a seat across from her at the table.

"I know. What I wanted to say was this- I did a lot of thinking while I was away visiting my dad. Nathan, things have been so complicated and I haven't known which way is up," she paused. "I love you," Haley admitted. "I didn't even think that was possible. I wondered if it was even realistic for us to fix things between us."

"I want to fix it," he interrupted.

"I know that you do. But after everything, can I really trust you?"

"You can trust me. I know that I haven't really given you much faith in that, but I love you Haley. Betraying you was the stupidest mistake of my life. I'll never hurt you that way again. Please, you have to believe me."

Haley watched him for a minute not saying anything. Those were the words she needed to hear and despite Nathan telling her constantly, it was good to hear them again. It made her decision that much easier to make.

"I want to come home. I want to work things out. I want to have all the things couples in love have. I don't care if we have to scream and argue and cry until we figure things out. I just want to be with you and I want to be with the boys. This is my home," she said confidently.

"You do? Because it's what I always dreamed of," Nathan said choked up. His emotions were starting to get the best of him and he felt this overwhelming need to cry. Haley was sitting there at their kitchen table making all of his dreams come true.

"I don't want to fight anymore. My life...this is my family. I don't want anything standing in the way of the things that make me most happy. I'll end things with Nigel. I can't be with him when my heart is here with you," she admitted.

Nathan sat quiet looking down at his hands. He wanted everything that Haley wanted but there was something in the back of his mind screaming to tell her about Gia being back. While his ex was a mere annoyance in his life, he knew that she could eventually become a complication to him and Haley and their healing family.

"I have to tell you something," he finally spoke. This couldn't be happening. She wanted to come home and now he had to deal with Gia invading his life like a bad dream.

"If you don't want that-it's ok. I'll understand."

"God, no. I want you here Hales. I want to make things right and I want our family," he promised.

"Then what is it?," she asked. "You seem nervous. Is something wrong?"

"Something happened while you were away."

"Okayyyy..," she drawled out.

"Gia came back...the boy's mother," he informed her. They never really discussed her in the past but he was sure Haley knew their mother was out there somewhere every since the truth came out.

"And she wants the boys," he continued. "To be in their life...at least that's what she said. She wants to be a family," he nervously told her.

"Oh," she said shocked. "Is that what you want?," she nervously asked.

"No. You're what we want, Haley. The boys don't even know her. Gia is practically a stranger to them. She can't have them. She's not their mother, you are. This is not her family anymore. She's been gone for so long, for most of their lives. No way does she get to waltz back in trying to reclaim her place. She lost that right long ago Hales."

"Maybe she can," Haley whispered.

"No," he adamantly said. "They're our children. This is our family. Gia doesn't get to ruin that because she's had some new epiphany about the crappy kinda mother she's been, Hales. I won't let her. I'll fight her with everything that I have. We'll fight her," he reached out grabbing her hand.

"The boys deserve to know their mother. People deserve second chances," she looked into his eyes.

Nathan immediately could see what she was hinting at and that scared him terribly.

"I want you," he was quick to say. "The boys want you. We love you, baby. You have to know that," Nathan desperately croaked.

"For so long I've been wondering if coming back to you was the right thing. Could I leave behind the life that I've known? Did I end things with Nigel because my heart was with you now? I think I have my answer now," she said standing up. Her eyes began to pool with tears as she looked at him again. "You should work things out with her," she said not being able to say her name.

"Haley, please," he said standing up. Nathan brought his hands to her face and forced her to look at him. He was getting emotional and he felt his eyes began to swell with tears.

"The boys deserve that, Gia deserves that, you even deserve that. Things could work out for all of you. Your family would be right again."

"This is not what I want. You and the boys are everything to me. She's the past. All I want is to be happy with you. Don't you see that?," he pleaded.

"I can't, Nathan. She's back for a reason. Maybe it's a sign of what's meant to be. I won't stand in the way of this family being whole again, " she cried.

"You make it whole. Every moment we spend with you is worth a lifetime. I can't live without you."

"I should go. Will you tell the boys that I'll see them soon?," she wiped her tears.

"Don't do this. Not again. I can't lose you Haley."

She smiled softy kissing him on the cheek. "You'll never lose me, Nathan. We'll always be friends. I promise you."

Haley then wrapped her arms around his body in a hug before walking out the door.

It was funny, she spent so much time making a decision to choose Nathan. And now that decision was being made for her. She would marry Nigel and Nathan and Gia would figure things out and make a great family for the boys. It was officially over now.

Nathan stared at her retreating figure feeling absolutely miserable. He knew Gia showing up wouldn't be good but he had no idea how bad her reappearance would really be. He never thought Haley would come back to him and now just when that dream had come true, it was over.

"I love you," he whispered painfully. But Haley was gone and probably lost to him forever.


	47. Fight For Love

**Ok guys. This is it. We're taking a little break but I won't keep you waiting for six months. Haha! But anyway please don't stop reviewing because there is no chapter tomorrow. You've done so good and it was much appreciated. If I feel up to it I may do this again for another week, we'll see. Happy reading!**

**Fight For Love**

Nathan sat at the table with the boys eating lunch. He guessed you couldn't really call it eating because he spent majority of his time picking over his food. His appetite had been shit for the last two days, Nathan did everything he could just to drag himself out of bed. He was so sad and lost and that talk with Haley had devastated him.

She walked away again. But this time it wasn't because of something he did, Gia had once again cast a dark shadow over his life and she was making it miserable.

The boys hasn't seemed to notice anything wrong. They'd just been so thrilled to see Haley and everything else didn't really matter in their world. Must've been nice to be a kid living in a uncomplicated world, things were so easy. Nathan wished things were that easy for him but they were not.

Losing Haley for the second time in months wasn't something he imagined getting over. The woman was embedded into his heart and soul-the very being of him. She was his everything and once again she was lost to something that even he couldn't control.

He knew Gia's presence would cause trouble but something inside of him hoped Haley would stand by his side and they'd fight her together.

Nathan wasn't going to let Gia win. She may have unknowingly chased Haley away from him, but no way was she getting her slimy betraying hands on his boys. He wouldn't allow it.

"Daddy, we went by the store," Matty said interrupting his thoughts.

"What store?," he asked distractedly.

"You know, momma's store. We went in and everything."

"Totally weird with it being empty and all," Daniel added. "It looks different."

"Hmm, yeah. How long did you guys stay there?," Nathan asked.

"A while. Mom wants to open it back up," Daniel informed a surprised Nathan

"Really? I didn't think she cared about it anymore," Nathan mumbled.

"She was really happy, daddy," Matty said.

"Yeah, super excited. It's the happiest I've seen her in a while, dad. She seemed different."

"That's good."

"I don't think Nigel was happy though," Daniel said.

"What do you mean?," Nathan asked.

"When we were on the boat, I heard mom arguing with him about the store, me and Matty. She said that she loved us and no matter who she marries that'll never change. I don't think he likes us, dad. He seemed very angry."

"He's a little mean, daddy," Matty added. "I don't like him."

"Thanks for telling me, guys," Nathan grumbled. "Your mother loves you, don't worry", he said. He knew that Nigel guy was too cool for his liking. What guy would accept the woman they loved being involved with another family? It just wasn't normal. "I love you both."

"We love you too", they both said.

Nathan walked down on the river walk with a large envelope in his hands. Gia's petition for custody had come in the mail the other day and he couldn't help but read over the details repeatedly wondering how she could even have the gall to request such a thing.

Gia clearly didn't care about the boys when she left, so why was she suddenly so interested in being a mother now. It didn't make a lick of sense to him and Nathan was not going to let her rip them away from him.

He stood in front of the long bay window hoping to see her there. He smiled softly when Haley came into his view. Her blonde hair flowed freely behind her, she wore a green and white summer dress, her feet were bare, and she looked absolutely breathtaking.

Nathan stood there watching her and letting the serene peace wash over him. She was hanging things up on the walls and he got a good glimpse of her tanned legs as she lifted each piece up onto the mantel.

He had to remind himself to breathe because Haley literally took his breath away just doing the simplest of things. How could one woman be so stunning and perfect? She was the kinda woman that a guy could never really believe existed because that sorta perfection wasn't remotely possible. She was almost mythical in all of her beauty.

Nathan lifted his hand and tapped on the window pain. He saw the startled look on her face when she turned around to investigate the knock.

After her initial surprise, she gave Nathan a warm smile and waved shyly at him.

He walked around to where the door was located and he entered the familiar store.

"Hey," Nathan greeted nervously. Haley did say that they could remains friends. She was still mothering their children and holding up her end of the bargain. But this was so strange for Nathan. How could he see her and not touch her, or kiss her, or tell her how much he loved her. At least before when she was avoiding him things were easier. It was almost harder seeing Haley and knowing that she did love him. Something inside of him stung at that irony and he couldn't believe they would never be together again.

"Hey," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Boys told me that you were thinking about opening back up. I took a chance coming down here hoping to see you."

Haley blushed nodding her head. Her eyes were turned down to the floor trying not to share eye contact with him. She didn't want Nathan seeing all the love and want in her eyes. It extremely difficult seeing the person you loved so much.

"I just wanted to get the beginning stages of things going. It won't be for a few months but I think it's time. I loved doing this."

"I think it's a good idea, Hales. You should have everything you want, everything that makes you happy."

"Yeah. I wouldn't be here without you, Nathan. It's because of you that I even have this store to display what I love. It means so much."

"I just did what any good husband..." he paused realizing how awkward that sounded. He wasn't her husband, just her friend. "Sorry," he immediately apologized.

"I know," she jerkily nodded. "So what brings you by, Nathan?"

"This," he said handing her the large envelope.

Haley looked weirdly at it before opening it up and reading the contents. Her eyes got wide as she read about Gia petitioning the court for sole custody of the boys.

"She can't do that. You have to fight this, Nathan. What's wrong with her? I thought she wanted to fix things for the family, not this."

"It's Gia, Hales. I wish that I could say that I was surprised but it doesn't shock me. The minute she walked out of my life, I was expecting something like this someday. I know from personal experience that if she can throw a grenade into your life and blow up your world, she will. It's what she did our entire marriage. I just don't know if I have the patience to fight with her anymore," he sighed. "I was seriously thinking about packing the boys up and going away for a while. Maybe she'll get bored and disappear again."

"No. You need to fight this. Make sure she never can pull anything like this ever again."

"I don't know. I'm afraid some judge will be sympathetic to her brand of manipulation. I can't lose them, Hales."

"You won't. We won't," she said coming to hug him.

"How is operation fix your family going?," Nigel asked. He was sitting in a local restaurant with Gia discussing their next move.

"It's not. I had to petition the court for custody. Nathan won't allow me in their life. I have to fight him."

"You better not let me down. Haley just got back and I think she's ready to be married to me. I won't lose her to them. She belongs with me. I'm paying you a lot of money to make sure that this happens. Do what you must to make his life a living hell."

"Trust me, I'm trying," she said sipping her coffee. "I just don't know if it'll work. Maybe you should just give up. If this girl wants to be with him, so what? I'm sure you can find another girl who'll love you and want to marry you. You're rich and you're not too bad to look at. We can work on your attitude some but it's not a absolute deal killer. Any girl would love that."

"There is no other girl like Haley," he snit. "We've been together many years and this Nathan doesn't get to ruin that all of a sudden with his needy ways. I went against my family for her. I'm not letting her go, ever."

"Just sounds like a waste to push something that's not happening," Gia sighed.

"It's not your business. Just do what I'm paying you for and we won't have a problem," Nigel sorta threatened.

"We're gonna fight this. I'll be by your side and we won't let her win."

"You don't know how much that means to me," he replied burying his head in her hair. "I couldn't do this without you, Hales," he whispered.

"You don't have to," she promised. Haley pulled back from the hug looking into his eyes. "My father knows some of the best attorneys in the world. I'll make sure that we have the best. Every step of the way, I'll be there, ok," she gently rubbed his face.

"I love you," he blurted out suddenly. He couldn't help it. Listening to her encouraging words of support and believing in her belief of things working out- it made his heart burst with joy.

Haley looked stunned and she immediately turned away from him. Her eyes began to swell with tears and she wanted to run out of there.

"Nathan, please," she squeaked quietly, almost childishly.

"I can't help it, I do. I try to not be. I try to tell myself that's it's over between us but then this other part screams to me that it'll never be over. Because Hales you're in my soul. I can't stop loving you no matter how hard I try," he cried.

"I don't want this, Nathan," she blubbered. "I can't offer you more. We agreed it was best to just stay friends."

"You agreed. I didn't want that, Hales. For so long all I ever wanted was you and our family. Yeah, maybe we can be friends but I want to be with you. I want so much more!"

"Oh god. Why do you do this? Why do you make things so hard between us just when I'm trying to find some sort of stable ground?"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I just want to open the store, be a great mother, a good friend to you."

"And what does Nigel have to say about that? You reopening this store that I helped you with? You being a mother to my children. I know he doesn't like it, Hales," Nathan said. "Why would he? We threaten everything he's ever wanted with you."

"He doesn't care. I know that he understands. He just wants me to be happy," she cried.

"That's bullshit and you know it," he angrily spit. He didn't mean to snap at Haley but he wanted her to see the truth about Nigel. "In your heart you know what I'm saying is true. The boys know he doesn't like them, at least that's what they've said."

"What? That's ridiculous. Why would he not like them?"

"For the reasons I've said. You want to believe the best in people, Hales. But I really think you're being naive about Nigel. He doesn't care about the boys. I bet anything he wants them out of your life."

"That's never gonna happen," she swore. "I don't care what Nigel thinks," she said.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care what he thinks either. I love you. Be with me, Hales. Marry me?"

"What?," she asked shocked. "Nathan..."

"I don't care about Gia, I don't care about Nigel. I just want you so damn much," Nathan said grabbing her arm and forcing Haley to look at him. "So I ask you again, marry me, baby? Make me the happiest man in the world. Be my wife."

"Oh my god," she begin to panic. Haley began pacing the floor at a manic pace. He was asking to marry her? It was a dream come true for Haley hearing those words. It's all she secretly wanted since the moment she found out about the whole lie.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!," she continued rambling. This wasn't happening.

Nathan just watched her almost amused. It would be funny if it wasn't so sad. He just needed Haley to say yes and change things between them. Because this was wasn't working for either of them and it damn sure wasn't working for the boys. He hated being stuck in this complicated rut.

He couldn't take it anymore after a few minutes of watching her spaz out. Nathan walked over to her and he grabbed her around and kissed her with everything he had. His tongue collided with hers and he gripped onto her small body pulling her more into the kiss.

Haley melted into the feel of his lips. Her legs nearly gave way as she felt her whole body ignite with warmth. She grabbed onto the short strands of his hair and she pulled him down to her height. She was practically on her tiptoes feeling like she couldn't get close enough.

"God, you feel amazing," he mumbled. "Don't leave me again, Hales. Say yes," he pleaded. "I'm lost without you."

She continued kissing him trying to avoid the big question. If Haley could keep their lips occupied then maybe she wouldn't have to give him an answer. She wanted to say yes but there was just so many things to be worked out and Haley didn't know how they would manage it all on top of everything with Gia.

She began to claw at the buttons of his shirt, taking no time to rip them open. Her hands connected with his sculpted skin and she could feel the heat radiating as they started to back toward the wall.

"The windows," he whispered through his haze.

Haley nodded and pulled him toward the back office in the store. There were no windows in there and they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing what they were doing.

He roughly grabbed her once they were in the room and Nathan laid her entire body down onto the desk. Nathan then stripped the rest of his shirt off and covered her entire small body with his much larger one.

They began kissing again and Haley wrapped her legs around his torso trying to make sure she could feel the entirety of him. She began grappling with the buttons of his jeans, reaching her hands in to feel his manhood throbbing in her hands.

He lifted her up bringing her body to rest fully on his legs and his mouth made work on her neck. He could hear her moaning as his teeth lightly scraped across her ear and neck. Reaching down he began to pull the dress upward and Nathan was pleased to see Haley not wearing anything else under that dress.

He pulled back smirking at discovering that she was completely commando.

"Hot baby," he chuckled. "You're so fucking hot."

"Nathan," she panted breathlessly.

Before she could say another word, he was pushing into her. Haley's mouth fell wide open. She grabbed into his skin and screamed out in pleasure. It had been so long. Haley had forgotten how amazing it was being with him.

"I'm so in love with you," he looked in to her eyes. He could see those brown beauties filling with tears as he continued thrusting.

"Tell me, baby. I know you feel it," he moaned out. He was losing control feeling her warm heat surround him.

It was hard talking when they were in such ecstasy but it was important and he wanted to hear her admit it when they were at their most vulnerable. They weren't any secrets to be had now. If Haley loved him as deeply as he loved her, she needed to say it.

She panted deeply trying to gain some composure. She felt her body hitting the ultimate release and she bit down on his shoulder trying to control the need to let go. "I can't ," she admitted through all of her passion. "Oh, ahh!," she screamed out. Her eyes closed and she clenched her legs tighter around his waist.

"We're meant to be," he panted out of breath. A little bit longer and Nathan knew he would be falling over the edge.

"I'm afraid," she cried out. Her orgasm was coming fast and she was on the brink of losing it completely with a few more purpose thrusts. She couldn't take it anymore and she let the climax hit her from every direction. She shook with pleasure and cried out in her passion. "I love you!," she admitted collapsing fully into his chest. She weakly laid her head on his shoulder trying to catch her breath.

Nathan kissed her roughly trying to soothe her down. He felt himself tremble as his climax ripped through his entire body. He stood there quietly holding her and wondering what she was thinking. He couldn't see her face because it was buried into the confines of his neck.

But Nathan could feel her lips gently kissing him and he rubbed her back slowly. "It can always be this way, Hales," he finally spoke still holding her close. "We can have it all, baby."

He could then feel her warm tears dripping down a path on his shoulders. He hated seeing her so hurt and confused. All he wanted was for things to be okay for them.


	48. Court Appearances

**Hello! Hello! I'm back! And we're getting to the back end of the story. But beware, there is more drama to come for Nathan/Haley. So don't get too happy. Muahaha! Happy reading and please review!**

**Court Appearances**

It had been two months since that hot unexpected encounter in the store. He still saw Haley on a daily basis but he couldn't help feeling disappointed about her not answering his question. She wouldn't give him a real answer and after that day she pretty much acted as if he never even asked her to marry him.

They hadn't slept together again since that day, but it was never far from his mind. How could it be?

Today would be their first day in court and Nathan was feeling on edge. Haley had kept her promise to him and now he had one of the best family attorneys in the state. His name was Alfred Banks. The guy was known to be ruthless and he went to no ends to ensure that all of his clients were successful of their pursuits in court. He didn't lose many cases.

He told Nathan that Gia didn't stand a chance and he promised the father full custody of the boys when all was said and done.

He stood there fiddling with his neck tie. His nerves were on end and all he wanted was for this whole awful thing to be over with. There were much bigger more important things on his mind then Gia.

He had to get Haley to say yes and dealing with his nonsense of the boys biological mother was weighing heavily on his tired mind.

"Hey bro. How you holding up?," Lucas asked. His brother was clearly out of it and he could see the stress all over his face.

"Good. I just wanna get this whole thing are over so that we can move on with our lives. I want Gia gone forever and I'll do whatever that takes to make it happen," he sighed.

"It's going to happen, Nate. No judge in their right mind will side with her," Lucas patted his back. "This'll be a cakewalk. You have the best lawyer around thanks to Haley. I have total confidence in our case."

"Thanks Lucas. It means the world to have you and Brooke's support."

"And Haley," he added. "You know she's there for you, Nathan."

"I know," he quietly mumbled. "Where are they?," he asked referring to Haley and Brooke, both of whom were no where in sight. They were going to be called In the courtroom and he wondered what the heck they could possibly be doing.

"Bathroom. You know women. They travel in packs," Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah."

"How are things going on that front?," he asked his younger brother.

Nathan rubbed his hand over his newly shaven head. Among the many things stressing him out, his Haley problems.

"They're going slowly. Snails pace, Luke. I asked her to marry me," he told his wide eye brother.

"Get out! What did she say, Nate?"

"Nothing. She said absolutely nothing."

"Bummer. Well it doesn't matter. I know she'll agree to marry you really soon. I'm sure of it," he confidently smirked.

"I wish that I had your confidence. I've always believed we were meant to be, ya know? But lately, I'm not so sure. I'm starting to think it's really done with, bro. That maybe we can't find our way out of that darkness. We were so close. I just think she's a little threatened by Gia's presence in our life. I told her that it didn't matter though. I don't know if she believes me."

"She will Nate. Have a little faith, bro."

"How are things going with the lug head?," Brooke asked as she did her business in the bathroom stall.

"They're at a stand still I guess. We're kinda stuck in this awkward place. We're friends but at times it feels like so much more. I don't know. It's so damn complicated."

"Well, do you want it to be more, Hales?"

"Sometimes," Haley admitted. "We had a moment," Haley said realizing they were the only two people in the bathroom.

"A moment? What does that mean, girly?"

"We slept together," she blushed even though Brooke couldn't see the sheepish look on her face.

"Shut up!," Brooke excitedly came out. "When did this happen, Hales?"

"Couple weeks back. We did it in the store," she blushed redder. "Oh my god. I'm such a slut," she said embarrassed.

"That's kinky. I knew you were a little freak," Brooke joked with happy giggle and clap. "It's always the quiet ones."

Haley smiled shyly.

"It was so unexpected and satisfying. God Brooke, the way he made me feel," she sighed contently. "It caught me completely off guard. There we were discussing the whole Gia court thing and I was just trying to be completely supportive when he suddenly blurts out that he loves me. I didn't know what to say."

"Clearly," Brooke said.

"The passion just took over from there and the next thing I know is we're on the office desk ripping each other clothes off. It was so damn hot," she nearly waved her hand in her face, but held back trying not to further embarrass herself.

"Sounds like you've made a decision, Haley."

"What do you mean?," she asked confused.

"C'mon Hales, you made love to him...in the store he bought for you. You opened up again and you gave yourself to him completely. That has to mean something."

"No. No, it was just sex," she shook her head in denial. "Meaningless sex. It was a one time thing and now it's over."

"You're kidding yourself, babe. I think it's just beginning. You and Nate are finding your way back to each other whether you want to admit it or not," she happily smiled at her confused friend.

"He asked to marry me," she told Brooke suddenly. She knew she probably shouldn't say anything to further encourage Brooke but she needed to tell someone.

"Oh my god!," Brooke screamed. She started jumping up and down laughing hysterically as she hugged Haley tight.

"This is wonderful news. I knew that idiot would come to his senses," she excitedly laughed.

"What? What are you talking about, Brooke? Slow down," she giggled.

"The ring. It's perfect, right? Let's see, let's see," she held her hands out Haley. "I know it's gonna look absolutely perfect on your hand."

"What ring, Brooke?"

"The engagement ring, silly. Give it. I've been dying to see it again."

"There is no ring. He just asked me. I'm confused here. "

"The ring...from Tiffany's," she stuttered. "The one Nathan bought for you. Lucas and I saw it right after that whole truth came out," she spilled loosely. "He was planning on giving it to you when you guys were on vacation. Oh my god," Brooke turned away realizing Haley didn't know. "I really should shut up now. I have a big mouth."

"He bought me a ring?," she said aloud to herself. "It can't be true. No, it's not even possible," she tried to deny. "I didn't think he was serious. I just thought it was the heat of the moment type of thing. Oh my god, he really meant it," Haley teared up emotionally.

"We call the case of number 42567 Scott vs. Scott. We're hear to determine the custodial right of minors Daniel L. Scott and Matthew C. Scott," the judge said. They were all sitting in the stuffy court room now.

Nathan was on one side with Brooke, Lucas, and Haley sitting behind him. And Gia sat opposite him with no one but a mere court watcher there to support her.

"The biological mother is petitioning the county court for the right of physical custody. Is that correct, counselor?," he asked of Gia's lawyer.

"That's correct your honor," the lawyer named Fred Willis answered.

"And the defendant is fighting for the right to maintain his rights of the children as is? Is that correct?"

"Yes, your honor," Alfred answer.

"Ok," the judge nodded. "Will you please give your opening arguments. We'll start with you Mr. Willis."

"Today we're here because a mother wants the right to raise her children. There have been mistakes made but my client is just asking for the opportunity we all need in life, another chance. Her children mean the world to her and all she wants is the rights any other mother has. I have no qualms about how difficult or how much of an adjustment this would be for the minor children but I ask of the courts to please with an open mind, make the decision that feels right in your heart. Don't deny a mother the chance t love her kids," Fred said. "Thank you your honor," he sat back down.

Alfred stood up determined in his stance. He turned toward Nathan and held his hand out toward him. "Your honor this man here has been a single father for all of nine years. He's made a successful career, built a stable home, and he found a way to raise his sons to be productive well adjusted citizens in the world. The petitioner of this court, Gia Scott claims she loves their children. Well I ask this of court, where has she been for all these years? All of the times they were sick or scared. All of the times when they've succeeded in sports or got a good grade. I'll tell you, she was no where to be found. But I will tell you this, this man has been there every step of the way. So I urge the court to please see fit to keep the boys where they belong in a stable environment, with their father. Keep them with the person that's loved them from day one. It's only right," Alfred finished.

"Thank you counsellors," the judge sad. "We'll start worth opening arguments. Mr. Banks will you please call your first witness."

"Yes. We call to the stand Mrs. Brooke Scott."

Brooke stood up and she walked toward the stand. She made sure to throw a glare Gia's way before taking a seat. The bailiff walked over to her and placed her hand onto the black book.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?," the bailiff asked.

"I do," Brooke replied.

"I'd like you to state to the court your connection with Nathan Scott," Alfred said.

"I'm his sister in law. The boys are my nephews," she said.

"So I guess it's safe to say that you have a vested state in the outcome of this entire thing."

"Yes. I want the boys to remain in their home. They're completely happy and secure there."

"Mrs. Scott, will you please give the court here a picture of that life you seem so adamant the children maintain."

"Nathan's been a great dad for as long as I can remember. He's been loving and kind and all kinds of supportive with anything concerning the boys. I have to say I was surprised at how good of a father he turned out to be," Brooke smiled. "He was always so adamant about never having kids but when he was blessed with them they became his entire world. Everything he's ever done has been for them and their best interest. I couldn't imagine his life without them. Nathan would do anything to protect his children from the harm this world can offer."

"Mrs. Scott, do you believe the children should be taken from his custody in order for Gia Scott to raise them?," Alfred asked.

"No, no, I don't," Brooke responded.

"That'll be all," Alfred said. He sat back down next to Nathan and watched Fred stand up to question Brooke.

"Mrs. Scott, may I," he asked stepping very close to Brooke.

She squirmed nervously wondering why this jerk was in such close proximity to her.

"You say that you never expected Mr. Scott here to be a great father. Why is that? If I'm not mistaken, you've known him since you were teenagers. Is that correct?," Fred asked.

"Yes, freshman year of high school," Brooke replied.

"Then why didn't you expect your longtime friend to be a good father? He's been apart of your life for so long, why not?"

"Well..., she stammered. "He just wasn't the father type in high school," she tried.

"What does that mean?"

Brooke looked to her husband, and then to Nathan. She didn't want to answer the question. She didn't want to give the court any reason to see Nathan as unfit. It was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Umm, no reason."

"No reason? Sounds like there is a story there Mrs. Scott," Fred laughed. "Is it because Mr. Scott was a party boy?"

"I object," Alfred stood. "Your honor this line of questioning has nothing to do with the man or father my client has become. His high school behavior does not wipe away everything he has done in his life. I'd like to strike the last question from the court."

"Mr. Willis, I tend to agree with counselor Banks. Is this line of questioning going anywhere?." the judge asked.

"I just want everyone to see that there have been mistakes on both sides. My client is no more irresponsible than the children's biological father," Fred said.

"That'll be all counselor. We will not turn this case into a mudslinging farce. We have two minor children's welfare at stake and I will not allow it. Mrs. Scott, will you please step down."

Nathan wiped his brow in frustration. This ass wipe was trying to use his wild high school days as ammunition. Who didn't act a little crazy as a teenager? What a fucking joke.

Brooke walked down to her seat and Haley gave her a sympathetic rub on the back. Lucas grabbed her hand and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. He mouthed 'it's ok' and gave her a comforting smile. He knew she was feeling bad about what had just went on. He could read it all on his wife's face.

"Mr. Banks, call your next witness," the judge sighed.

"We call Haley James to the stand," Alfred said.


	49. Momma Vs Mother

**Not many reviews that last chapter. Anyway here is another. Happy reading and please review!**

**Momma Vs. Mother**

"Can you please state your name for the court please?," Alfred said.

"My name is Haley James," she said. Her eyes the connected with Nathan and she could see just how nervous he was about this entire thing. He was biting his lips and his leg was nearly jumping through the roof with a nervous jitter. She warmly smiled at him and then focused her eyes back to Alfred.

"Miss James, how do you know the defendant?"

"Umm, we're friends. We were in a relationship for nearly a year. We share children together."

"You share children? Would those children be Daniel and Matthew Scott?"

"Yes, I'm their mother," she confidently added.

"Interesting. And how long have you been their mother?," he continued.

"Almost a year. Things didn't work out for Nathan and I but our priority remains the same. We both love the boys and we want the very best for the both of them."

"Miss James in that year, have you ever heard anything about the boys biological mother? Was she around? Did she visit the boys, perhaps? Anything to give you a clue about her feelings?"

"No, she was never mentioned. Never once did she come around to see them. The boys don't even know her."

"Objection. Please strike that last question from the record," Fred said. "Miss James is making her own opinions on what the children know, your honor."

"Your honor, this is not her personal opinion. It's the truth," Alfred jumped in.

"Your honor, they've never mentioned her, not once. I'm the only mother they've only known," Haley swore.

"I allow it," the judge said.

"Thank you. You can continue Miss James."

"I loved them from the minute I saw them. Nathan is an amazing father and a even better man. This court would be crazy to take them away from him. I know personally that he loves the boys with all of his heart. He doesn't deserve what's happening. It's so unfair after everything he's been through."

"I ask you Miss James. Do you plan on remaining in the children's life?"

"Yes. I'm their mother and that'll never change. I love them like you wouldn't believe. Both boys mean the world to me," she choked up.

"That'll be all Miss James."

"Mr. Banks would you like to cross examine this witness?," the judge asked before releasing Haley from the stand.

"Oh do I," he lecherously smiled.

Haley inwardly shivered getting the same skeeved out feeling Brooke had gotten from the slime ball. The man was clearly a person without scruples and Haley couldn't understand why he was being so lowball in his tactics. She had no idea what was about to come courtesy of the sketchy lawyer.

"Miss James, how did you meet the defendant?," Fred asked.

"I told you. We were in a relationship for nearly a year."

"No, I mean how did you meet him? Where did you meet him?," he inquired knowingly.

Her eyes flickered nervously over to Nathan. His face stood awash in fear and in no way did he want her perjuring herself on the stand to protect him.

"I...uhh, the hospital," she quietly murmured.

"Odd meeting place Miss James. Were you both there for medical reasons," Fred pushed.

"No," she reluctantly responded.

"Then how did you come to meet? Why were you both at the hospital?," he wondered.

Haley had a feeling that this man already knew and she hated where this line of questioning was leading. No where good, that's for darn sure.

"I had a small accident."

"Really? So Nathan came to visit you there? A good friend, perhaps. That's very noble of him visiting an injured friend."

"I guess," she nearly wanted to cry. Her eyes were welling with tears and she wanted to get out of there.

Fred walked over to his seat and picked up a large envelope. He then walked back over to Haley and stood tall.

"I want you to take a look at this ma'am," he handed it to her.

She looked at the packet confused before looking back of at Fred.

"What is this?," she asked.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself counselor," the judge said.

"This your honor are documents detailing the exact account of the witness's injury report. Miss Haley James went missing from her private yacht almost a year ago after falling overboard. She nearly drowned."

Nathan swallowed hard knowing what was coming. Alfred began hectically whispering in Nathan's ear trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Both Lucas and Brooke sat with trepidation on both their faces. This wouldn't be good if the court found out how Nathan tricked Haley for so many months.

"She suffered severe amnesia. Her family searched and worried for many months before anyone could find her. They didn't know if she was dead or alive for many months. Nine, to be exact."

"Objection your honor. This has nothing to do with my clients ability to raise a child," Alfred complained.

"This just shows how incapable of a parent the defendant is your honor. His character, his low moral standard. It's plausible evidence."

"Continue," the judge said. "I'll allow it."

"Were you with Nathan for all the time you were missing Miss James?"

"Yes," she answered

"Did you know him before that day you saw his face in the hospital?"

"I did." It technically wasn't a lie.

"Oh really? How, may I ask?"

Oh no, she panicked inside. She tried keeping her face neutral. She didn't want that ass to see he was getting to her.

"He did some work on my boat. His company-Scott construction. He owns it with his brother."

"So you were involved with the guy who did some work on your boat. Sounds like the thing romantic movies are made upon, huh?," he snarked.

"Not really."

"Tell Miss James, is that really all to the story? Because I have here a file this thick on your injuries, diagnosis, and such. It says that you had a severe case of amnesia and that you were released into the custody of your husband, Nathan Scott."

"I-I...," she stuttered looking panicked to Nathan.

Lucas and Brooke looked on helplessly.

"Your husband? I had no idea that you were married to our defendant here."

"I'm not. It wasn't like that," she automatically tried to defend.

"Wasn't like what Miss James? Because it seems to me that someone is lying here. Is he or isn't he your husband?"

"Well, no," she answered. "He's not my husband."

"Then why does these papers state that your husband Nathan Scott picked you up from the facility? Please explain that, will you."

"He didn't mean any harm," she desperately started on a tangent. "He just wanted to take care of me, give me a home. Please your honor," she turned to the judge. "Don't take the boys away from him. He loves them so much and I love them. Nathan's a great father. He doesn't deserve losing the boys for anything," she started to cry.

"Miss James, pull yourself together," the judge implored.

She continued crying pushing her face down into her hands. Not only was this embarrassing but she was ruining Nathan's chances of keeping custody of the boys. She was devastated.

Nathan was fuming. This jerk not only tried to make him look like an unstable fool but now he had Haley up on the stand crying. He wanted to choke the living shit out of that moron.

"Alfred, do something," Nathan said. He was getting pissed off. "This is not acceptable. He's making her cry. I never would have to agreed to have her testify if I knew that this was gonna happen. Get her down, now!"

"Calm down, Nathan," Alfred said. "Don't let them see you sweating. We don't want to give the judge even more reason to doubt what a competent father you are. Please just relax."

"You want me to relax when he's harassing her up there? We did not agree to this. I should fire your ass right now," he huffed out.

"Stop it you son of a bitch!," Nathan stood up yelling at Fred. He had to protect Haley from this witch hunt. "Leave her alone!"

"Order in the court!," the judge yelled banging his gavel. "Sit down Mr. Scott. This not some football game where you can yell out anytime you feel like it. Mr. Banks control your client!," he implored. The judge was beginning to lose his patience.

"We're sorry your honor," he quickly tried to apologize. He pulled Nathan back when it was clear the man was close to charging toward the other lawyer. "I got this, Nathan. Please sit down! I know it seems bad but I beg you not to blow your top in here. We're gonna win," he confidently said.

Gia sat across the room smiling cockily. This was going exactly how she and Fred planned and she was sure her boys would be in her custody once this entire thing was over. No way was Nathan gonna win now. Not only were they proving how unstable he was, they were proving to the judge that he also had a violent streak that could prove dangerous to the children.

"I'd like to call a recess. I advise you all to settle yourselves. Miss James, will you step down. Court will re adjourn in one hour," the judge spoke.

Haley shakily walked down from the stand. Nathan was immediately at her side pulling her fragile frame into a hug.

He couldn't believe this guy was stooping so low and it angered him inside to see Haley getting the brunt of it. He could handle whatever mud they slung but Haley didn't deserve this. She'd already been through so much and she didn't need some slime lawyer making things worse for her.

"I'm so sorry, Hales," he comforted. "I don't know what he was thinking. You don't have to do this. I won't be upset," he swore.

"It's ok," she whispered out. "I would do anything to make sure that you keep our boys. I'm the one that's sorry."

"Hey, hey, no," he caressed her face gently. "This is my fault. Please stop blaming yourself. The guy was being a complete ass. I'll have Alfred pull you from the witness list before this goes any further. I can't see you hurting this way, Hales. Not after everything. No way in hell."

"Isn't this cute?," Gia snidely walked over to the couple. "I would've never taken you for the sentimental type, Nate," she laughed evilly.

"Get the hell away from us, Gia. What do you even want?," he asked. His patience for her was very short now. Her lawyer crossed a line and it did nothing but poss him off even more.

"You know what I want, my children. You had to make things hard on yourself. We could've avoided it all if you'd just let me see them, be in their life. You wanna do this the hard way, fine. Have it your way. But soon you'll be the one without them."

Haley stared wide eyed at the woman who was becoming a thorn in their side. The nerve of her wanting Matty and Daniel after she walked out and abandoned them.

"You're not getting them," Haley suddenly spoke up. She seemed to have a renewed sense of energy. Her mood quickly shifted from pain to protective and Nathan could see the spark light in her eyes. "They're our kids and no way will any judge gonna allow them to be removed from a loving home to live with a whore like you," she spit. "I guarantee it."

"Oh, kitty has claws." Gia smirked. "Look here little miss flavor of the month, they're my children and sooner or later you're going to realize that you have no claim to them."

"No claim? I've been in their life for one measly year and I've been a better mother than you could ever hope to be. I'm their mother and I love them and nothing you say or do will change that. No court in their right mind will give them to you. It doesn't matter how low you sink or what tactics you and your crummy lawyer use, it's not happening. Why don't you just go about your miserable life and leave us alone."

"She's feisty, Nate. I'll give you that," she smirked at Nathan. "I really hope you'll still be as confident when you lose."

"She's not a flavor of the month. I love her and the boys love her," he insisted.

Haley looked at him with love in her eyes as he declared his feelings for her to his ex wife.

"But you wouldn't know anything about that kinda love. The kinda love that burns in your soul with every waking breath. She's the kinda woman that most men dream of and she's been a wonderful mother to the precious children you walked out on. So do us all a favor and get out of our life, Gia. You ruined any chance of having a relationship with those boys. So just stay the fuck away for good," Nathan said pulling Haley away. He held her protectively at his side as they made their way out of the courtroom and away from Gia.

He was done with the conversation and quite frankly, Gia wasn't worth his or Haley's time and energy anymore. The woman was nothing but a irritating little nuisance at this point. He had far more important things to worry about in his life these days.


	50. Role Reversal

**Role Reversal**

"Nathan?," Alfred walk toward him and Haley sitting just outside of the court room. Lucas and Brooke had went off in search of coffee and the two parents sat silently alone.

"Yeah," he answered. He wasn't exactly thrilled with Alfred for allowing Haley to be browbeat on stand but after a few moments to digest it all, he was now calm thanks to the support of the woman he loved.

"The judge is back in his chambers. We resume in a few minutes. I'm not sure if you'll be going back on the stand. But if so, are you ok with this, Haley?," he turned his attention to the woman.

"Yeah, let's do this," she smiled weakly at Nathan. "I'm not going to let them intimidate me anymore."

"You just speak the truth Haley. I didn't want to go there but I think it's time we fight fire with fire," Alfred said steadfast in his decision. He tried keeping things cordial but it was very clear that Fred was down in the gutter trying to pull Nathan's integrity with him. They didn't call him a shark for nothing. No more playing Mr. Nice Guy.

"What are you going to do?," Nathan asked.

"I don't want you to worry...either of you. I'm gonna take care of it. All I need is for the both of you to remain cool, especially you Nathan."

"We can do that," Haley said. "Right?," she asked of Nathan.

He clenched his teeth and wrapped his other hand around her arm. "Yeah, I'll do it. Anything to help us win, Alfred."

"Thank you. I'll see you guys back in there," he said walking away to attend to his ringing cell phone.

Haley turned completely toward Nathan on the Woden bench. She took his hands and looked up at him with a serious look on her face.

"I need something from you," she said.

"Anything," he warmly smiled clenching her hands tightly.

"I need you to calm down and let things happen in the court room."

"Haley-" he interrupted. He wasn't gonna let these people hurt her.

"No Nathan, please. I don't want anything ruining your chances of winning. I promise you that I can handle it. Just be quiet and let Alfred do his job. Can you do that?," she wondered.

He sighed shaking his head in defeat. How could she ask this of him? Of course he knew the importance of staying calm but that God freaking lawyer was pushing his limits concerning Haley. It was just more evidence of the amazing woman he loved. She would take everything they threw at her, good or bad- just so that he could keep his boys.

"Ok Hales, I'll stay calm. But just so you know, I hate this. I hate that he can do that to you. It's not right. It's just really unfair."

"Unfair or not, he's trying to win a case, Nathan. We know that. You can't fault the man for trying everything he can. He knows he's on the losing team," she smiled caressing his face.

"You're remarkable, do you know that? I don't know what I do without you, Hales," he kissed her hand.

"You don't ever have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere," she swore. "We're gonna keep our boys and nothing Gia tries will change it, Nathan."

"Let's get back in there," he sighed. Might as well go face the hell again while he was partially calm.

They walked back into the court room together. Haley one again took her seat behind Nathan when Brooke and Lucas came waking in and sitting next to her.

Nathan took his place next to Alfred and the judge proceeded to sit in his chair.

"I know that things got a little tense before the break. I'd like to warn both counsellors to keep things above board before we proceed with this case," the judge said. "Mr. Banks will you call your next witness."

"Yes your honor. The defense calls Lucas Scott," Alfred said.

Lucas gave Brooke's hand a gentle squeeze then proceeded to the front of the court room.

Haley nervously looked over to Brooke and she could see the worry on her face. They both were secretly thinking the same thing. Hopefully that jackass Fred Willis wouldn't try to hound Lucas like he had done to the both of them.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?," the bailiff asked.

"I do," Lucas said taking a seat.

"Mr. Scott," Alfred said.

"You can call me, Lucas," he interrupted.

"Lucas, what is your relationship to my client here, Nathan Scott?"

"He's my brother and my very best friend," Luke said.

"So, you would say that you have the closest relationship you can have with someone with him. Been around him your entire life?"

"Yes. We've always had a vey close family. Nathan's been attached to my side the minute he was born. It was great to have a little brother to look out for. I was super happy when my parents brought him home for the very first time. I always wanted a brother," Luke smiled.

Nathan smiled looking at his brother. He felt those exact things about Lucas too. They were blessed to have one another. It made Nathan super grateful that Daniel and Matty had each other the same way him and Lucas had each other.

"I ask you Lucas. Were you there when Gia Scott walked out of his life- abandoned her children?," Alfred asked.

"Objection your honor!," Fred stood. "Counselor is leading the witness."

"I'll rephrase then. What was life like for your brother when Gia Scott walked out on him?," Alfred asked.

"He was devastated. For a while there we didn't know if he'd ever recover. My wife and I were worried sick. My parents were a mess trying to comfort him though it all."

"What made Nathan come out of this funk, Mr. Scott?"

Lucas smiled happily before answering. "The boys. It was crazy. One day he was just different and happy and moving forward. He told me that living a good life is what he needed to do because he had two little boys relying on solely him now. He's been a wonderful father and role model since. I don't know a better example of a great father. The boys are lucky to have him."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," Alfred sat down.

Fred stood up and walked over to Lucas. He put on his usual swarmy looking smile and began to question him.

"Mr. Scott, was your brother ever a less than stellar parent?"

"No, he's always been great. Even when things weren't going great in his own life, he made sure that the boys were always his focus. He made sure they were happy and loved and always the priority of his life."

"I ask would you say otherwise if he wasn't your brother?," Fred asked.

"I wouldn't because it's the absolute truth," Lucas swore.

"That'll be all your honor."

"Please step down Mr. Scott," the judge said.

Lucas got down off the stand and went to his seat next to the girls. That wasn't so bad.

"Mr. Willis call your first witness."

"I call Gia Scott," Fred said.

Gia walked over to the stand confidently. She placed her manicured hand down on the bible and swore nothing but truth.

Right, Nathan wanted to laugh. That woman wouldn't know truth if it slapped her in the face.

"Ms. Gia Scott," Fred made a show prancing in front of her. "Will you please inform the court of why we're here today."

"I would like to regain sole custody of my two children. Or at least joint custody."

"Really? And why haven't you've had some parental rights in all of these years Ms. Scott?," Fred asked.

"I was very young when I became a mother and I wasn't quite sure that I was equipped to handle such a big thing in my life during that period of time."

"And now you think that you are?"

"Yes, I am. I've grown so much over the years. I've learned to keep a steady job, be responsible, pay bills. My life has completely changed and I'm a better person because of it. I'm fully capable of being a good mother now. Back then I didn't believe I was able to manage such a thing because I had a lot of growing up to do on my own."

"Do you think that the court should trust you with such a responsibility even though you have proven less than steady over the years."

"I do. People change and I've done a lot of that over the years. We all may mistakes and I shouldn't be punished for that my entire life. I just need a second chance with my children. They deserve to know their mother and I deserve to know them in every way."

"Thank you Ms. Scott. That'll be all your honor," Fred said taking his seat.

"Counselor," judge Harding addressed Alfred.

Alfred stood up and walked toward Gia.

"Ms. Scott, why did you leave your family again?," Alfred asked.

"I told you, I wasn't ready to be a competent wife or mother during that period of my life," Gia stated.

"And you are now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Objection your honor," Fred stood. "We've been through this I don't understand why the counselor is repeating what was already put on record for the court," he complained.

"I have to agree counselor. What is the point of all of this?," he questioned.

"Just trying to establish some things your honor. This woman here wants rights to the children she abandoned many years ago. I want to know why she thinks she's entitled to such a thing when she hasn't wanted one in all of this time," Alfred said.

"You may continue," the judge nodded.

"Thank you your honor. Ms. Scott, why weren't you interested in your children's well being during this time?"

"Because I needed to get myself together,"she answered.

"I can understand that," he walked around making a show. "But never one phone call, maybe a birthday card or two, anything to show that despite being away from them, you cared?"

"Well, I didn't think it would help," she excused.

"It wouldn't help. Any little thing helps a child know they're loved Ms. Scott. You went on with your life and not once did you look back. You didn't show an ounce of concern for those boys and now you want the justice system to rip them from the home of their one loving parent. Don't you!"

"Um," she stuttered. "I made a mistake. They're my kids."

"No, Ms. Scott, they're his children," he pointed to Nathan. "That man has been there for everything. When they were sick or sad or happy. It was my client being there to see them through."

"Because he wouldn't let me."

"Oh cut the crap. You've come around demanding this man let you see his children out of the blue and you think he'd be ok with that?"

"He can't keep me away. I'm their mother!," she shouted angrily.

"Some mother, huh? You've been M.I.A for years. You can't lay claim to children who wouldn't know you from any stranger on the street."

"They will," she promised. "I love them."

"Love? You want to own them. They deserve to be in a stable loving home. That's not with you."

She stood up angry and began pointing her finger. "You won't get away with this...neither of you," she eyed a smirking Nathan. "These are my kids. I gave birth to them. They're mine damn it!," she yelled. "I wanna raise them."

"Order!," judge Harding boomed banging his gavel loudly. "Ms. Scott get a hold of yourself. This will not turn into a circus!"

Fred sighed shaking his head frustratingly as he watched his client fall apart on the stand.

Nathan smiled thrilled at her insane reaction. This was just like Gia to act like a crazy person if things weren't going her way.

Haley and Brooke sat shocked at the turn of events. And Lucas looked just as smiley as Nathan was looking.

Gia took her seat and the judge looked livid.

"I warned you all, I will not have some crazy scene trying to upstage one another with insults. They're are two children whose lives I am concerned with. One more outburst and I'll dismiss this case and turn it over to the state to be mediated and only then will I make a decision. Mr. Banks, are you done questioning this witness?"

"Just one more thing your honor, if I may."

The judge nodded his okay for the lawyer to continue.

"One final question," he turned to Gia. "What makes you think the court should award you custody over my client?"

She sighed biting off the urge to roll her eyes. "I just need a second chance," she barely replied.

"Thank you," Alfred said taking his seat beside Nathan. They immediately started whispering something and Alfred seemed pleased.

"Ms. Scott will you step down," the judge said. "Anymore witnesses Mr. Willis?"

"No, we rest our case," Fred stood bowing his head as a show of respect to the judge.

"Mr. Banks?"

"We rest too your honor."

"I call recess for further evaluation. I'll ask everyone to reconvene when I have a decision. Court dismissed," he banged his gavel.

Everyone stood up happy to be done with it all.

Haley walked around the partial and quickly hugged Nathan. "You did amazing," she proudly smiled. "Thank you so much Alfred," she shook the lawyer's hand.

"My pleasure Haley. Nathan, I'll give you a call when I hear something," Alfred said placing his papers into a briefcase.

Nathan nodded shaking his hand and then Alfred left the court room.

"How are you feeling?," Brooke cheerfully hugged him and Lucas hugged Haley.

"Glad it's over," he sighed. "I just hope the judge didn't buy Gia's load of bull."

"He didn't bro. Have faith."

"Yeah," Nathan said letting himself smile. "Thank you all for being here and everything else. Sorry about the whole lawyer thing, him trying to make things look bad and all."

"We have your back, Nathan. We all love the boys."

"Haley's right B.I.L," Brooke smiled happily.

"Bill? You forgot my name now, Davis?," he laughed.

"No silly. Brother in law, that's you," she laughed and Haley started giggling beside her.

"Geesh, I always forget that I'm related to you."

They all laughed and started out of the court room to go home.

Nathan couldn't wait to get home to see his boys. The day was hell and nothing was better for his mood than to see those two little beautiful faces smiling back at him. He couldn't wait.


	51. Making These Moments Last

**Bonus chapter for the day. I hope you enjoy. Haley will be finding out some truths soon. We have a few tiny obstacles sprinkled in, so enjoy.**

**Making These Moments Last**

"Momma, what are you doing here?," Matty excitedly hugged her.

"I missed you, baby. I swear you get a foot taller every time I see you," she giggled happily.

"I'm gonna be tall just like daddy," he proudly smiled up at Nathan.

"We'll see buddy," Nathan chuckled. "Where is Daniel and Mrs. Martinez?," he asked.

"She's kicking his butt in cards," he laughed.

Both parents laughed imagining that sweet old lady schooling their cocky son. Losing sometimes was good for the soul. It helped you learn things and grow from them. Daniel was so used to be great at everything he ever tried in his life. It was good to know the child was actually human once in a while.

They walked toward the family room to see Mrs. Martinez and Daniel sitting on the carpet. Daniel looked as if he was ready to explode in frustration all because he was losing.

"Hey Dan," Nathan greeted. "Hey Maria. Thanks for watching the boys this afternoon. I know it was short notice."

"No problem, Mr. Scott. I missed these little buggers like you wouldn't believe," she smiled pinching Matty cheeks.

Haley stood awkwardly behind Nathan listening to him chat with Mrs. Martinez. She hadn't had a chance to meet her yet but judging from all of the stories she heard, the woman was loved and adored by the Scott family.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he nervously chuckled pulling Haley to his side.

Mrs. Martinez smiled kindly at the woman and stuck her hand out to greet her.

"Ignore him," she joked to Haley. "Manners were never his strong suit," she laughed.

Haley giggled looking up at Nathan's rolled eyes.

"This is Haley, Maria. Haley, the lovely Mrs. Martinez."

"Hello there Haley. I've heard great things about you. The boys can't seem to stop talking about how wonderful you are."

"Oh thank you. But if it's as much as I heard about you... they love you to death Mrs. Martinez."

"It's Maria. And don't worry, I think they'd trade me in a heartbeat if it meant having you around."

Haley blushed a deep shade of red looking down at her feet.

Nathan smirked and winked at her when she lifted her head back up.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair. You all enjoy your night."

"We will and thanks again," Nathan said."

"Not a problem. Just give me a call if you need me. Bye boys."

"Bye Mrs. M," they both said.

"Haley, you take care of him," she winked. "He needs someone around to keep his butt in line," she joked.

"I will," Haley laughed hugging the sweet woman and walking her toward the door.

When Haley returned she saw Nathan had settled into the space Mrs. Martinez had left and he was passing out cards to the boys. She stood there silently watching as the boys laughed with each card thrown out on the table. They were so happy and at peace just doing something so simple.

She then looked to Nathan and he seemed so relaxed after that hectic day. He was happy and calm and Haley was sure after a day of dealing with Gia, time with the boys meant everything to him.

She walked over and took a seat on the carpeted floor. He smiled at her before flipping a card over.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," she shyly whispered.

"You wanna play?," he asked.

She shook her head no and continued watching the scene in front of her.

"I'd rather just watch you and the boys." It was her greatest joy in life.

"I'm winning, momma," Matty smiled.

"Please," Daniel said. "Dad is letting you beat him and I'm not even playing this round," he huffed.

"I'm still winning!"

Haley smiled happily and Nathan shook his head.

"I was thinking we should take a little back to school road trip. Maybe go visit grandmom and pop pop in whatever crazy place they're at," Nathan said. It had been a while since Nathan or the boys had seen his parents. A visit was long overdue. "How does that sound, guys."

"Awesome," Daniel smiled. "Pop pop promised to show me his famous knuckleball next time we had a visit. And I miss grandma Karen's cookies. They were the best."

"Me too. And grandmom said that she had a present for me. I wonder what it is," Matty excitedly clapped. He loved presents and he was excited to see what his grandmom had gotten him on their never ending trip around the country.

"Great, I'll get it all set up."

Nathan turned to a silent Haley and smiled.

"You ok?," he asked gently rubbing over her hands.

"Yeah, just happy," she admitted.

"I'm happy too, Hales," he promised. "I'm always happy when I get to spend time with my three favorite people."

She blushed looking at him. "So a trip," she nervously tried to change the subject. "It sounds amazing."

"About that...I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. It's not a big deal or anything but...I want you to come," he clumsily tripped over his words.

Haley stared at him wondering if he really understood what he was asking. He wanted her to come and meet his parents. In all the time she spent in the family, that was the one thing she hadn't gotten a chance to do. This was a family trip with the boys, and he was asking her to come along. It was a very big deal.

"Umm, I- I...are you sure?," she asked.

"Yes, I want you to come, Hales. It would mean so much to me."

"I've never met your parents. What if they don't like me?," she naturally worried. What if they thought she wasn't good enough for their son? Stop it, she implored herself. It didn't matter, wasn't like she and Nathan were back together and a couple again, right? She didn't know.

"I told them all about you. And I know they'll love you as much as we do. I'm sure of it."

"You should come, momma," Matty piped in.

"Yeah, that'll be great," Daniel added. "It would be the best trip ever!"

"Well, how could I say no to an invitation like that," Haley chuckled. "I'll go," she informed them.

"Yay!," both boys started screaming and jumping up and down with excitement.

Nathan laughed too seeing their happiness. He was so thankful she was agreeing to go and it was another step in the right direction for them as a couple.

"We should do it this weekend," he said amidst the boys celebrating. "Gives us sometime away from everything."

She shook her head knowingly and squeezed his hand. They could use the distraction considering everything going on with Gia these days. Some time away definitely was needed.

"I'm gonna go call pop pop," Daniel said hopping up. "Best day ever!"

"Wait for me!," Matty yelled following his brother in the other room.

"I guess they're happy," Haley giggled.

"Yeah, I can't blame them. I kinda miss the rents too."

"How often do you guys see them?," she wondered.

"Twice a year at the most these days. Mostly just around holidays. I'm sure they'll come scampering about when Christmas rolls around. They'll bring a ton of gifts for the boys and Sus. Lucas and Brooke will get the questions about more grandkids. And I'll get the speech on finding love and someone to share my life with. 'The boys need a mother'", he laughed imitating Karen's voice.

"Your parents sound amazing. I can't wait to meet them," she sincerely said.

"Pfft, hold that thought. My parents will be pushing you into grandchildren bout the time dessert rolls around," he laughed. "They're a trip but I love them anyhow. They've been really great parents to me and Luke. And Brooke is practically their daughter. My mother loved her from the minute she went on her first date with Lucas. It was crazy. I think she knew that her and Lucas would be together for the long haul."

"And what about Gia? Did they like her?," she asked curiously.

He sighed rubbing his hand across his head.

"It's complicated. I guess they liked her. She was my choice so they did the best they could with accepting her. Everyone got along but I could always tell my parents were leery over her, especially my mom. I guess it was a woman thing. She knew Gia wasn't good for me the minute we started dating in college. But she let me come to that realization on my own. Neither one of my parents pushed me to end things with her. I think they nearly had a heart attack when I announced we were getting married," he chuckled. "Not the happiest day ever."

"Ouch, that doesn't sound good."

"It wasn't, believe me. Things seemed ok for a while. But when Gia started acting out after the boys were born, my mom wasn't happy. She advised me to seek a divorce and custody of the boys months before Gia took off. Of course I just didn't listen. I was so determined to make things work. My family was too important for me to give up on Gia. I thought it was just a phase. But I was so wrong," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I had no idea."

"It's ok, Hales. I'm over it. I just want to raise our kids and be done with the past. What happened back then...it has no bearing on the man that I am, or the man that I want to be."

"I know how hard that must've been for you. All of that pain and confusion when Gia left you and the boys. I couldn't imagine," she whispered. Seeing the shocked realization on his face she immediately began to backtrack on her statement.

"I mean, I could never leave you or the boys that way, ever. God, what am I saying," she said frustratingly pushing her head into the palms of her hands.

"You're saying that you could never walk way from us, Hales."

"Nathan, I'm just confused. Don't put words into my mouth."

"You're the one who said it," he reminded trying not to smile. She was really too cute for words sometimes.

"Ugh, I know. I hate this," she said. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I do. Marry me."

"It's not that easy," she said. "I can't just marry you and act like everything is okay after all that has happened," she stood up. She stared out for the family room window with her arms crossed protectively around her chest.

Nathan got up and stood behind her watching a few kids outside playing dodgeball just by the house. His arms came to her side and he pulled her back into his embrace.

"Love can be hard sometimes, baby. Mistakes are often made, and that hurt can last forever in some cases. But I believe that we are meant to break all of that away with our love. We can have a life filled with happiness. I just need you to believe it."

A few tears slipped from her eyes and she continued watching the display of innocence going on just outside of window. She did believe him but marriage was such a huge step. Could she let herself be happy and forgive all of the sins from the past.

"I believe you, Nathan. God, I do. I just want to erase everything and go back to that day in the mall. Everything was perfect," she mumbled. "We were a family."

"And it can be, Hales. Those type of days can last forever for us."

He turned her around so that he could see her face. Nathan wiped her few tears and smiled softly.

"I wish back to that day too. But for so many other reasons. I'm not sad that you found out the truth. Yeah, at first I was wished things could remain the same because of all of the hurt I was feeling. But now I realize the truth coming out was the very best thing for all of us, babe. Because now we can have a life without this huge lie hanging over our heads. Any decisions we make will be nothing but truthful and what's best for us and our family. And nothing and no one could tear apart what we built because our love would be pure."

"Can I see the ring?," she eyed him intently.

He was taken aback with surprise. How did she know?

"What ring?," he stuttered nervously.

"The ring? I want to see it, Nathan."

And just when he was about to lie, Haley continued.

"I know that you bought a engagement ring. We're trying to start new, right? No more lies, please, Nathan. Brooke sorta blabbed about earlier anyhow when we were at the court house. I told her that you proposed and she thought that you had already given it to me. She didn't know. Let me see it."

He sighed walking over to the desk and opening it. He pulled the little blue box out and nervously held it out to her.

Haley grabbed the box and she stared it for a while. It was funny, the proposal hadn't seemed real at first, but now seeing the ring, she was a bit awestruck. The man she loved wanted to marry her. It was any woman's dream come true.

She opened the lid and gasped. It was absolutely beautiful. They weren't words to describe how breathtakingly perfect it was.

"Nathan," she sighed dreamily. "It's perfect," she started to cry.

He walked over to her and he grabbed the ring out. Nathan placed it on her finger and he smiled. "Now, it's perfect," he genuinely said seeing the ring sparkle on her finger. "I want you to think about it. I mean it, Hales. Really think about it. And when you've went through all of the reasons for why we can't do this, think about it again. I want you to remember the love and happiness we had everyday with our family. You won't be able to say no," he confidently said kissing her lightly on the lips, and then left her alone in the room to ponder his words.

He needed to check on the boys anyhow to make sure they weren't driving his parents insane on the telephone.

He knew in his mind she couldn't refuse. Haley was going to be his wife, he was sure of it.


	52. Clarity

**Clarity**

"Haley, I can't believe you're doing this," Lydia complained as Haley packed her clothes for the weekend. As promised she was going away with Nathan and the boys to see his parents. She was nervous as hell but she figured she had to bite the bullet sooner or later.

"Mother, we're not having this conversation again. I'm going and that's it. Please respect my decision," she sighed opening her underwear drawer. She placed a few pairs on top of her clothes before walking into the bathroom to collect her toothbrush.

"I don't know how you can do this to Nigel. I think the man has been more than patient with you. You've postponed your wedding ceremony, you've put him on this never ending wait period. How much more can he possibly take? You're going to lose him forever, Haley. And nothing you say or do will fix it."

"I don't care, mother," she mumbled but Lydia heard her.

"You should care! This is your life and you're ruining it for some guy that doesn't give a crap about you!"

"Yes, he does. He loves me mother and it doesn't matter what you or anyone else thinks about him, I know the truth. Nathan loves me. God, he loves me. Probably more than any man has ever loved me in my entire life."

"Get real, Haley. He loves your money. He loves the yacht, the limos, and the lifestyle you can provide for him and his children," Lydia said unashamed.

Haley was about to explode in anger hearing Lydia claim Nathan was after her money. Her mother had no clue what she was talking about. The man may have not been as rich as Jimmy and Lydia James but he wasn't exactly a pauper. He was plenty rich and his business was successful and making money hand over fist to increase that wealth. But that didn't matter to Haley. She loved him and it didn't matter how much money he earned or had.

"You're out of line, mother," she tried remaining calm. "Nathan doesn't care about my money, he never has. What we share goes so beyond things like that ..but you wouldn't know anything about that. Everyone relationship you ever had was about dollars and cents and what a man could provide for you financially. I don't want a relationship based on that. It never works out in the end or else you would be still married."

"You say this man is not after your money..."

"He's not, mother. Not everyone is after our riches. He's a good man."

"Well then prove this to me. Give me something to show me that this 'great' love for you is real, Haley. I'm afraid for you, honey."

Haley sighed walking over to her suitcase and pulling out the ring. She slammed the jewelry box into her mother's hand as she continued packing her clothes for the trip.

Lydia eyes got wide with surprise as she looked at the small blue box. She opened it and found a more than suitable ring staring back at her. It was perfect in its clarity, the diamond was stunning, and its overall look was a thing of beauty.

"You see, mother. Could a man after my money afford something so extravagant?," she spit. He mother was such a snob sometimes. Judging Nathan on the what she thought were insufficient funds. She had no idea. The woman really needed to buy a clue. "He's successful and plenty rich all on his own. He's not secretly after the James fortune. All he wants is to marry me without all the bells and whistles. He doesn't care about materialistic things or money."

"I had no idea, honey," Lydia said shocked.

"It's because you never asked," Haley said. "God, I love him mother. And as much as I try to imagine my life without him, I can't. It's getting harder and harder. I can't breath when I'm apart from him or the boys. I can't think of anything besides them when I'm here on this boat. I think about the next time I'll see them or talk to them. My heart is calling out for my family and I don't know how much I can stand being away, mother. I don't want to hurt Nigel. But I'm hurting myself, and Nathan, and the boys with each day that I can't make a true decision. Do you want me in a marriage that I feel obligated to? Or do you want me happy and completely in love and fulfilled? Because I know that I can have everything if I'm with Nathan. He makes me feel whole, mother. He's everything that I didn't know was missing. Him and the boys mean the world to me."

"But baby Nigel is what's best for you," Lydia said still not understanding. Her mother just didn't get it and quite frankly she was getting tired of trying to explain.

"Forget it, mother. You don't understand. I have so much to think about. He asked me to marry him...and I want to," she admitted. "This weekend could change so much in my life and I want to make sure it's what right for me. And I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but I don't want to disappoint myself by choosing a man all because my mother thought he was the appropriate choice."

"I'm sorry, honey. I know that you can decide what you want for your life," Lydia said passing her the ring. "It's lovely," she complimented. "Almost as perfect as my last ring," she kidded with a small smile.

Haley cracked a small smile too. Of course Lydia would have to compare, it was Lydia after all.

"Thanks mother. I appreciate you not hounding me to marry Nigel."

"I love you, darling. I only want what's best you."

"I know and I love you too," Haley promised softly.

Lydia smiled walking over to Haley. She gave her a small gentle hug before leaving her alone to get pack her bags.

Haley was stunned. Her mother seemed like she was close to coming around, almost sincere. Well wonders never ceased.

She sighed placing the jewelry box back into her suitcase. She's mentally went through a checklist trying to remember if she had everything that she needed for the weekend.

"Oh,"she said hopping across the bed. She needed her diamond studded earrings. Something understated and not too flashy for the occasion. She opened up the vault in the bedroom that her and Nigel shared and she began to rifle through the many treasures hidden securely away in there.

"God Nigel, could you be more sloppy," she complained to herself. He had a bunch of loose papers and a few files piled in there. She lifted them up out of her way and began searching from the small diamonds.

One stack of papers fell from the pile and spilled down onto the rug. Great, more mess she needed to clean up.

"Gotcha," she said grabbing the studs.

She climbed down onto the floor and began collecting the papers. A small check fell from the pile and she curiously looked at it.

"What did you buy now?," she naively wondered. She was sure it was something expensive or he wouldn't have placed the check away in the safe. Nigel loved having money and was never too shy about splurging on something when the mood hit him.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the name on the check. It was written just two days ago it was for an obscene amount of money. That wasn't even the shocking part. The check was made out to Gia Scott.

Haley sat there confused. How the heck did he even know Gia? And what was he doing giving her money and lots of it. It was a check for ten thousand dollars. You didn't just give that kinda money to someone who was stranger.

Her mind began to swirl with thoughts and ideas. No, it couldn't be, not what she was thinking. Nigel was paying Gia to cause problems for Nathan. No, no, she wouldn't believe it. Even Nigel couldn't stoop that low. Not the man she had loved for so many years. He wouldn't do such a calculated thing to someone she loved.

Or maybe he would, she started to think. Nigel wasn't exactly a boy scout. And Haley was embarrassed to say that they both did plenty of things in the past that she wasn't too proud of when either of them felt cornered. She chewed lips contemplating the possibility. He was threatened by Nathan- so of course he would fight dirty to secure his relationship with Haley. It made perfect sense.

"Yes Tim," Nigel sighed loudly just outside of the door. "I'll take my Scotch by the pool," he told the butler. "I'll be just a few minutes. I need word with Miss James."

Haley immediately began gathering the papers up. She ran to the safe and placed them back into a neat stack. She made sure it looked untouched and she closed it before Nigel could walk in and see what she had discovered.

"Foofy," he cheerfully greeted. He walked over to Haley and tried brushing a small kiss against her mouth. She turned her head and his lips landed squarely on her cheek missing their intended target.

"You okay?," he asked feeling spurned.

"Yeah," she answered distractedly.

"Why are you packing? Going on some island retreat with your girlfriends," he tried joking.

There was definitely some awkwardness in the air and Nigel had no clue why.

"Sure," she agreed not really wanting to explain. "Just for the weekend. I'll be back by Monday."

"Sounds fun. Maybe I'll call a few of my mates and we'll take a little vacation too. These last few months have been so hard. I think you have the right idea."

"Whatever," she said. "It's not like I care," she mumbled.

Nigel heard her though and he frowned feeling put off by her attitude. "Darling, have I upset you in some way?.," he asked confused.

"Have you upset me? I'm just really sick of everyone in my life lying about really important things. Thinking they know what's best for me or what I want," she bitched. "I'm just so tired of it."

"About what, hon? Are we talking about that Nathan guy? Because I told you we should've pursued a case against him. What he did was- it was just incomprehensible. What kind of man does that, kitten? I'm really appalled."

"Yeah, Nigel. Because we all know that you've never done anything underhanded in your entire life, right?," she said sarcastically.

"Not with you, foofy. I would never hurt you the way that he's done. I love you too much to ever lie to you."

"You sure about that?," she asked knowingly.

"Of course, sweetie. What we have means the world to me. No lie is worth the risk of losing you," he swore.

"I have to go, Nigel," she said swinging her bag off of the bed. "I'll see you no Monday," she mumbled walking out of the room. Haley couldn't believe he was lying to her face about something so important.

She thought she was passed the point of people lying to her. Being truthful and open was the ultimate foundation to any relationship in your life and without it the biggest bond or connection was sure to fall.

It was clear Nigel wasn't going to be honest. He was pushing Gia to sue Nathan for custody, she was sure of it. That woman had suddenly popped back up and every since she's caused nothing but trouble for Nathan and their boys. She wasn't going to sit around waiting for Gia and Nigel to plot and win against her family.

It made her more determined to see Nathan win this case. They were screwing with her healing family and it was not going to happen. Not on her watch.

Haley was going to call Alfred on Monday and give him all of the evidence he needed to bury that vulture. That check was proof of her insincerity concerning the boys future.

Gia didn't really want to be their mother. She was being rewarded financially to gain custody of them. It was nothing more than a money grab for her and Haley was absolutely livid. That bitch wasn't gonna win and Haley would make sure of it.


	53. Parental Support

**Just enjoy, that's all I'll say. I have another obstacle ahead. Lol! That sounds mean! Don't forget to review!**

**Parental Support**

"You're awfully quiet over there," Nathan said as they drove towards Atlanta.

The boys were sleeping in the backseat. The long ride had seemed to wear out the two little guys.

Haley was perfectly content reading her book. Her bare feet and painted toes were propped up. Her sunglasses were sitting comfortably placed atop her head. And she bobbed her head softly to the low hum of music coming through the speakers.

She looked over to him smiling before flipping the page.

"Someone feeling a little neglected," she joked playfully.

"A little," he said lifting his hand from the steering wheel. "I just thought you'd maybe want to talk is all."

"About what?," she wondered.

"I don't know. You want tell me more about your life, your parents- Nigel. Maybe how you met him," he reluctantly said.

Haley felt rage hearing Nigel's name and she looked thoughtfully out into the long winding road. She couldn't believe what she discovered and she had been fighting with herself all morning about whether to tell Nathan what she discovered or not.

How could he do something so sneaky and underhanded to the people she loved?

"What's to tell. My parents are your typical rich upper class people. My father runs and own a billion dollar company in New York. My mother has been married more times than even I can count. They both always wanted what was best for me. I went to the best schools, I had the most expensive clothes. It was typical high class lifestyle I suppose. Growing up I never really knew that my life was so privileged. I thought everyone's life was that way, that all kids had five hundred dollar allowances, and that life was one big party."

"Were you happy growing up?," he asked.

"I guess," she hunched. "There wasn't really much to be sad about. Most my friends were jealous of me. I had everything any girl could ask for. My parents weren't really big on saying no. I remember asking my dad for a 80,000 Lamborghini for my 16th birthday," she chuckled. "I just had to have it because it was like the hottest car around," she rolled her eyes. "I got it of course and my friend Becky crashed it a week later. Of course mother talked daddy into getting me another one," she laughed shaking her head. "It wasn't her fault, Jimmy," she said imitating Lydia.

"You were spoiled," he chuckled. "My dad owned a freaking car dealership and Lucas and I couldn't get one lousy car out of him. My mother and he were adamant about us earning our own car. Lucas and I literally worked an entire summer just to afford one car between the both of us. Needless to say that sharing didn't go too well," Nathan laughed. "Lucas and I would fight to the death over driving that thing."

"Was it a complete bucket car?," she asked smiling. It was cool learning more about Nathan and the way he grew up.

"I wouldn't say that. That was the one thing my parents didn't allow. It wasn't the most extravagant car but it was safe and reliable. Mom didn't want us driving around in some horrible piece of junk. No death traps allowed," he laughed.

"Sounds like you had very great parents. I wish that I could say the same," she sighed. "When you're used to getting all your heart desires, it's a little hard realizing life doesn't necessarily work that way. I'm not gonna lie, great life. But I sometimes wish my parents were more responsible when it came to raising me. I don't know, maybe my life wouldn't have taken certain turns. I think about it all the time."

"Do you resent your parents for that?," he asked.

"No, don't get me wrong, I love them to death. It's just..."

"You wish they were better parents," he said.

"Exactly. But no one is perfect and I can't be mad at them for giving me a great life. I'm grateful for everything I have, ya know."

"Yeah, I get it. What about Nigel? How did you meet him?"

She sighed. Nigel was the last thing she wanted to talk about right now.

"I met him on vacation. I was in Italy and he was there too, I think with his parents. I can't really remember. God, it was so long ago."

"Love at first sight?," he uncomfortably chuckled.

"Pretty much. The minute we met we became inseparable. I remember telling my mother that he was the one three months into our relationship. I mean Nigel was rich, good looking, and perfect in every way that mattered. I thought he was my soulmate."

"And now?"

"Not so much anymore. Things have changed. I've changed."

"How long were you engaged to him?"

"Three months. He proposed not long before the whole accident. For a while there I thought we weren't going to be married. But he surprised me one day and it was the happiest moment of my life," she admitted. "Needless to say, mother and I went to work immediately trying to plan the perfect wedding. I was sorta on the fast track down the aisle bout the time we first met."

"Do you think that you'd be married by now if not for the accident?," he nervously asked.

"Probably," she sighed. "It probably would've been the biggest mistake of my life," she admitted quietly. Haley looked out into the long road again trying to imagine being married to Nigel.

Nathan too sat quietly as he kept his eyes straight ahead. If Haley had married Nigel so many things would've been different. They would've never fell in love or become a family and that would've been a tragedy.

"I'm glad you didn't get married," he finally spoke up truthfully.

Haley turned to him with a small smile. She was glad too.

"Blessings," she laughed taking a look in the back seat. The boys were still sound asleep and they both looked completely content.

"How much longer is this drive?"

"Well, we've been on the road for about two hours so I'd say four more, give or take."

"I can take the wheel for a while if you're tired," Haley offered.

"I'm good but I'll let you know if I need a break. Thanks Hales."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"You nervous about meeting my parents?," he asked. "We really haven't had the opportunity to talk about it."

"A little," Haley admitted. "I just have this fear that they'll hate me or something."

"Not possible, Hales. I know they'll love you as much as we do. I guarantee it, baby. You have no reason to worry, trust me."

And she did. After everything she did trust him and she begin to relax and anticipate this meeting. She had to make a good impression on them. She loved their son and their grandchildren and it was only right if they liked her, maybe even loved her. They were potentially trusting her with three of the most important people in their life.

"I'm excited. I actually can't wait," she nearly squealed. "Nervous anticipation and all."

"We there yet, daddy?," Matty suddenly spoke.

Haley turned with a smile when she noticed the little boy awake from his nap.

"Not yet, buddy," Haley said. "Are you hungry?," she asked.

It was about their lunch time and she knew the boys had to be starving by now.

"Yeah, yeah," he beamed. "Can I have some chicken nuggets?"

"Chicken nuggets, dude?," Nathan chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't ask for pizza."

"Well he's a man of mystery," Haley joked. "We'll get you some nuggets, baby. You want to pull over at the next rest stop?," Haley asked Nathan.

He nodded his head looking toward the road sign. Ten more miles and they'd make a food stop and bathroom break.

"Maybe we should wake Dan up to see if he's hungry too. I hate to make another stop ten minutes later," Nathan said. They had a schedule that he wanted to keep to.

"Shake your brother Matty," Haley said. "Don't kill him," she laughed when Matty darn near ripped poor Daniel's arm off trying to wake him.

"Geesh, rough much Matty," Nathan chuckled.

"Stop it, squirt," Daniel moaned turning away. Why was his brother interrupting his peaceful sleep.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, leave me alone."

"Dan, we're making a food stop," Nathan jumped in. "What do you want?"

Daniel sighed turning back over.

"I don't know, anything," he mumbled sleepily. Couldn't a guy sleep without being bothered?

"Anything," Haley mouthed to an amused Nathan.

"Vegetables it is," Haley said with a wink.

Daniel sat up an eyed his mother. She couldn't be serious. With the threat of veggies hanging over his head, he suddenly wasn't so sleepy anymore. He was not having it.

"I'll take some fries and a chocolate milkshake," he grumbled irritated.

"That's it?," Nathan asked.

"Yeah," he sat back. "I'm not that hungry."

"Ok buddy. We're not stopping again for a while," Haley warned. "And that means no sudden bathroom breaks Matty. So you're gonna have to ease up on the drinks," she smiled. Despite joking with her little boy, Haley knew that her and Nathan would stop every five minutes if either of the boys needed something.

"K momma," he giggled kicking his feet.

They made their way into the rest stop. Haley got out stretching her arms and legs. She was starting to feel crammed in her seat after so many hours.

"Ok, divide and conquer," she said as Nathan helped Matty out the car. "You take the boys to the restroom and I'll get the food."

"Sounds like a plan."

Nathan and the boys made their way towards the bathrooms and Haley went off in search of food.

She walked around the small mini market collecting all kinds of snacks and junk food for the remainder of their ride. The boys could never get sick of it and she made sure to get plenty to last them for a while.

Haley picked up a few turkey sandwiches from the cooler and placed them in the basket. Nathan was sure to appreciate that. She made her way over to the line and patiently waited. She began to flip through the tabloids littering the side shelves and Haley randomly threw one down onto the counter. Nothing like some sleezy gossip mags to get you through a road trip.

Haley paid for her order and made her way back to the car just in time to see the boys. She smiled happily handing the bag over to Nathan.

"What's this?," he chuckled. "Geesh Hales, is that enough?," he playfully joked.

"Snacks. We got a long way to go. Besides, between you and the boys appetites, that should be plenty enough to tide you all over," she winked. "I'm gonna go get you guys food now," she pointed out the fast food restaurant.

"Sounds good."

"Momma, can I go?," Matty jumped in.

"Sure thing baby," she held out her hand. "We'll be right back," she informed Nathan and Daniel.

They were back on the road and the boys happily munched on their lunch while Haley bit into a French fry. She flipped through her magazine looking at a few quizzes, one in particular 'Is he your soulmate'. Whatever she silently mumbled. Like some test could tell you that. She was sure she'd be horridly matched up with Nigel judging by the questions. As if.

Nathan drove quietly slurping on his vanilla shake every so often. He turned a few times smiling as he watched her concentrate on the magazine.

Before they realized it they were a mere half and hour away from his parents.

The closer they got the more antsy the boys seem to get. They were super excited. Their grandparents were the best and any time they got to visit with them was amazing.

"We're here! We're here!," Matty screamed excitedly as they pulled into a parking slot.

Nathan had called his parents telling them to come outside of their temporary home and they were waiting with big smiles as they pulled up.

Daniel hopped out of the car before Nathan could even put the SUV into park and the little boy was running. Matty followed quickly and they both managed to get to their grandparents before Haley or Nathan could get out of the car.

"Slow down guys," Nathan chuckled.

Haley smiled thrilled at seeing her boys so happy.

"Grandmom! Pop pop!," they both yelled.

Matty ran into Karen's arms and squeezed her tightly while Daniel leaped onto his grandfather.

"Oh, if it isn't the two most handsome boys in the world," Karen cried. "Except you, Nathan," she laughed. Nathan and Haley were now standing there too laughing. "Who am I kidding? You're the most handsome."

"Look at this Karen. The boy has grown like a tree," Dan chuckled. "What are you trying to play basketball in the NBA next season?," he joked to his grandson.

"Yeah right. He'll be in the pros for baseball dad. Total rockstar out there," Nathan said.

"Well he is a Scott," Dan proudly stated. "How are you son?," he put Daniel down hugging Nathan.

"I'm good, dad.

"Long drive?"

"It wasn't so bad. It helped that I had company."

Nathan turned towards Haley who was practically hiding behind him. Her lips were taking a brutal assault and if she jerked her legs and feet any harder she would be tap dancing across the asphalt.

He could sense her nerves and he soothingly gripped her hands and when she looked to him, he felt her body immediately relax. She had no reason to worry.

"Mom, dad, I want you to meet someone," he interrupted his parents who continued showering the boys with love.

"This is Haley," he blushed.

Both parents looked to her and they could automatically tell their son was head over heels for this one. Both secretly hoped she was the one and nothing like Gia.

"That's my momma!," Matty said excitedly.

All the adults laughed feeling thankful for the childlike interruption. Leave it to Matty to break any awkward feelings of a new introduction.

"Haley," Dan stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too Mr. Scott," Haley greeted.

"Call me Dan," he smiled. "Karen and are glad you could be here."

"Me too. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, it's a pleasure. We've heard so many wonderful things about you. The boys can't stop saying what a great mother you are. And my son, could he be anymore whipped," Karen joked making a cracking whip motion with her hand.

"Mommmm," he groaned embarrassed.

They all started laughing.

Haley playfully hit Nathan in his arm. "Oh let her talk," she giggled. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you too Mrs. Scott," she stuck her hand out.

Karen wrapped her in a hug and it shocked Haley when she felt the small woman's arms around her.

"All lies I assure you. And we do hugs around here, ok?"

"Ok," Haley laughed accepting the warm embrace.

"And call me Karen. Mrs. Scott sounds like my mother in law. C'mon," she pulled Haley along. All four men followed close behind them.

Nathan could already see his mother loving Haley. She was embracing her in the few minutes they had arrived and she was super smiley. Karen never acted that way toward Gia when he brought her home.

"I made all kinds of goodies and food for you guys," she continued walking with Haley.

"You make my cookies, grandmom?," Daniel asked.

"I sure did, sport. We have three kinds so that you can eat until your little hearts content.

"Yay!," he cheered.

"I'm gonna get some drinks. Boys, come with me." Karen left for the kitchen with her grandchildren and Haley and Nathan were left sitting in the living room with Dan.

"So son, how's the business going?," Dan wondered.

"Really good dad. We've gotten so many clients of late. Lucas and I can hardly keep up."

"I'm glad to hear that. So tell me more about yourself, Haley. I'd like to know more about this amazing woman my family can't seem to stop talking about."

Haley chuckled nervously looking over to Nathan.

"Well, umm, there is not much to tell. I've lived a pretty privileged life. My parents basically got me anything I wanted and I was a bit of a spoiled girl," she admitted truthfully.

"Really?," Dan said. He admired her bravado and he had to admit it was brave of her to tell him those things despite it not making her look very good.

"Yeah. But it all changed a year ago," she smiled. "I met your son and the boys and my entire life changed for the better. Nathan showed me what love was and what it was like to have a real family," she blushed looking toward the man she loved. "I'm just really grateful to have them in my life."

"Sounds like it," he genuinely smiled. "I'm happy you guys found each other."

"Me too," Nathan smirked.

Haley blushed some more and Dan was happy to see that she was just as smitten as Nathan seemed to be. He had a good feeling about this one.

"We're back," Karen cheerfully said. She came back into the family room with a tray full of drinks.

The boys were following close behind and they must've had about ten cookies between them as they happily munched on them.

"I'll help you, Karen."

Haley grabbed the tray and sat it down.

"Thanks honey."

"Ok, we have beer. A scotch for you Dan. Haley, I wasn't sure about you so I went with ice tea?"

"Thanks, that's perfect," Haley smiled.

"Want some momma?," Matty cutely asked holding a cookie out to her.

"No, you enjoy, baby," she rubbed his head affectionately.

Nathan smiled patting Matty on the back. Daniel plopped into Haley's lap easily while continuing to munch down on his cookies. It was the first interaction the elder Scott's saw of them acting life a real family. They smiled at each other both thinking the exact thing. Haley was perfect for them. It was amazing.

"So, where were we?," Karen smiled.

It was nearly midnight and Haley trudged through the hallway from the bathroom. The day had been long and all she wanted to do was sleep.

They put the boys down hours ago and now she just wanted to bury herself deep into the mattress and sleep for a good ten hours.

"Oh Haley," Karen sleepily bumped into her.

"Mrs. Scott," she said startled.

"What did I tell you?," she joked.

"Sorry, Karen. I was just trying to find my way back in this fortress," she laughed.

"Down the hall and through the door," she pointed.

"Thanks," Haley walked passed her.

"Haley, I know it's late but can we talk for a few?," Karen wondered. "Just us girls."

"Sure," Haley yawned.

She followed Karen toward the kitchen and the sweet lady put on a fresh pot of coffee and she sat two mugs down onto the table.

"We didn't really get any alone time, so I figured with all the male members of our family asleep we could have a chat."

"I like that," Haley said genuinely.

"I just wanted to tell you how thrilled Dan and I are to see Nathan and the boys so happy. To see him so happy and vulnerable to a woman he loves...it's a mother's biggest wish for her kids. Lucas was so lucky out of the gate with Brooke. Dan and I hoped for much of the same with Nathan. We just never thought our son would open up again to anyone after what happened with Gia."

"He told me how she walked out on them. I can't imagine," Haley said. Her eyes welled with tears and she wiped them a few times. "I love them, Karen. God, so much it hurts sometimes."

"I know. I see it, Haley. They're so lucky to have a woman like you in their lives."

Haley sipped her coffee and smiled.

"Are you here for the long haul? I don't mean to pry but I see the positive influence you have on their lives. I don't want them to be hurt, Haley."

"I would never hurt them, Karen. The last thing I'd ever want to do is fail them in any way. I promise you."

"I believe you," the older woman kindly smiled. "Do you want to marry my son?," she randomly continued.

It shocked Haley and she nearly choked on her drink.

"Um, I- I don't know," she admitted. "He asked me to marry him, even bought me a ring," Haley said. "My heart tells me, yes I do want to be his wife. But then I have this other part of me that's frightened to take that leap, ya know?"

"Marriage is a scary thing. I remember when Dan proposed to me when we we're eighteen. I wanted to jump off of a bridge," she laughed. Haley chuckled too. "Like what was he thinking? We were so young and inexperienced with everything in life. It's a very big deal and it takes great faith to make that jump. But you know what I realized, I did want to take that jump, with Dan. I wanted to jump off the highest bridge and the largest mountain with him and only him. I think it was the moment I knew that I wanted to spend my life with this man. We've been together every since. Thirty five years we've been married. And while it's not always easy, it's been everything. We raised two special boys, we had successful businesses, a beautiful home. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"It sounds perfect," she dreamily whispered. "I want that, so much, Karen. But I'm afraid."

"Of what sweetie?"

"That those fairytales don't exist. The two parent home with perfect children and perfect jobs are make believe."

"You have to believe it, Haley. Life is often unpredictable but having faith and courage when pursuing the things we want, it works out. My son and my grandchildren love you...have faith in it. Know that love is waiting for you. All you have to do is say yes," she smiled patting her hand. "Having that love push you through the highest of highs and the lowest of lows, it's so worth it. Trust me," she smiled.

The next morning they all sat around the table eating breakfast. Karen had prepared a smorgasbord of food and they all greedily chowed down on everything from French toast to croissants and bagels.

Haley had spent a few hours lying in bed thinking about what Karen had said. Take the leap. Only good things could come from such a huge risk.

"I got a little something special planned for the two most awesome boys," Dan excitedly told everyone.

"Oh, what is it pop?," Daniel laughed.

"Well, it's a surprise. You up for it, Matty?"

He nodded his head happily with a mouth full of pancake.

"You can come along too, Kare," Dan winked.

"Gee thanks," she laughed.

"Hey! What about us dad?," Nathan asked. "Don't Haley and I get an invite?"

"Please. No boring parents allowed. Right, boys?"

"Right," they both agreed.

"I guess it's just you and me," he whispered in her ear. "Can't think of anything better," he smiled.

Neither could she. She tried not to blush though as she continued chowing down on the delicious meal.

A few hours later they waved his parents and the boys off. Dan had told them they were taking a trip to a local amusement park. His father was excited to see the boys ride their favorite rides and just enjoy the day with him and Karen. It wasn't often that they did that kinda thing due to the distance between them all.

"I feel like I could sleep for five hours more," Haley yawned.

"Me too," he sat next to her on the sofa. "It's nice to have a break from the boys. Don't get me wrong, love them to pieces. But I don't love the constant energy. They could drive you insane," Nathan laughed.

She laughed laying her head on his shoulder. Haley closed her eyes and relaxed further into his embrace. God, this is what heaven must've felt like.

"You ok there?," he wondered seeing her look so peaceful.

"I'm perfect," she cooed.

"What are you thinking, Hales?"

"I talked to you mother. She was telling me how happy she and Dan are to have me in your life. I was so surprised but in a good way. It meant the world to know they accept me."

"She's right, ya know? We're very lucky to have you."

Haley lifted her head and eyed him with a deep passion in her eye. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek softly. "I love you," she quietly revealed.

Nathan looked stunned. It was one thing to admit it when they were intimately involved. But it was a whole other thing to say it when they were completely free of any outside emotions and feelings. Just because. He never thought he'd hear those words from her again.

"Say that again?," he sputtered out. He needed to know if it was real, that he wasn't in some alternate world imagining these words coming from Haley.

"I love you," she smiled. The words were louder and sure. She was sure.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. Their tongues collided and everything around them seem to fade away.

That huge space between them was getting closer to disappearing and his heart was slowly finding its way back to a happy place.


	54. Down The Blackhole

**And round we go. Don't hate me! Haha! Enjoy and please review! You guys have been slacking off over the last few chapters. Hee! And P.S.- have faith. **

**Down The Blackhole**

Haley frantically searched through the safe trying to locate the check she had found the other day before the trip. She had placed it somewhere she could easily locate it when she returned home.

It was a critical piece of evidence she needed to give Alfred so that he could prove that Gia motives for winning custody of the boys was anything but sincere. Haley wasn't gonna let Nathan lose them to her.

Gia didn't deserve visitation with the boys let alone gaining the power to raise them. She obviously didn't care for their well being if she could sell it away to the highest bidder.

All weekend it's all Haley was able to think about. She couldn't tell Nathan what was going on because she didn't want him blowing a gasket. He was bound to run off and do something really stupid to hurt his case. She had to protect him and the boys and that meant keeping her mouth closed about Nigel and Gia. So she did, she smiled and kept a cool presence about herself while visiting his parents.

"Where is it," she continued searching. "God, don't do this to me," she panicked when she realized the check was gone.

"What are you doing?," Nigel surprised her.

She froze for a minute before calmly closing the safe and looking at him.

He looked nervous and Haley wondered if he realized she found out his dirty little secret.

"Where is it, Nigel?," she calmly asked.

"Huh?," he acted dumb. "What are you taking about kitten?"

"So we're going to do this? We're going to act like you don't know what I'm talking about. How could you do this? Betray me this way. All of those words about trust and love and how you'd never lie to me, it was all bullshit?," she yelled.

"Dear, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. Just more lies. I'm over it and I'm over you," she coldly said. He was a lying sack of shit.

She went into her jewelry box and passed him the engagement ring he had given her. "I think you should take that back."

"Don't be ridiculous," he nervously chuckled. 'Why would I do such a thing? We're getting married love."

'No, I don't think so. Maybe you should move back into your parents estate. I don't want you here anymore."

"I'm confused kitten. What are you saying?"

She sighed walking across the room. "I'm saying that I can't marry you, Nigel. More importantly, I don't want to marry you."

"No," he panicked walking over to her. Nigel grabbed her arms forcing Haley to look him in the eye. "You can't mean that, foofy. We've had our whole life planned for many years. We belong together."

"It's over, Nigel. I can never be with again for so many reasons. Just deal with it. I'm done."

"Jesus Haley. You can't mean this. You're just confused and it's understandable considering everything that you've been through for these last months. I love you and I know our life will be perfect together. You can't give that up because of a few months of uncertainty," Nigel said.

"It's not confusion, Nigel. I don't love you anymore," she coldly stated. It was cruel to just lay it out there that way but Nigel wasn't listening.

"You're lying. I know it. You have to be."

"Lying? No, it's not a lie. You see, lying- that's your style Nigel. You lie and deceive and you do these things that are cold and calculated and you expect for people to accept any situation as long as you have gotten what you want. I won't be one of those people. I won't be the prize at the end of your plotting. I refuse. You don't get me anymore," she emotionally said.

"Please darling. You're making a mistake. Here," he tried passing her the ring. "Take it back. Let's forget all of this. Our life together is very possible. God, you're the love of my life," he practically cried.

"Stop it," she swatted his hands away. "You don't get to do this. You don't get to make me feel guilty for doing what I know is the right thing. I've made up my mind, Nigel. It's over. Just go."

"Please, I'll d anything, kitten. Don't let this end. Tell me what to do, love and I'll do it. I swear on everything," he begged on his knees.

"You'll do anything?," she eyed him intently.

"God yes," he promised.

"Then tell me the truth, Nigel. No more secrets."

He stood up and he faced her. Haley could see the grimace on his face as he stood nervously. All he had do was tell her about his schemes with Gia. Not like it was a secret to her anymore but she needed to hear it straight from the horse's mouth- just for her own peace of mind, confirmation of sorts.

"I have been keeping a secret from you, foofy. Two actually," he confessed.

Haley stared wide eye. Two secrets? She only knew about one thus far.

"You've been keeping two secrets. Tell me, Nigel," Haley prompted.

"I slept with Bianca- when you were missing," he guiltily confessed. "It was a one night thing. I had a party on the boat, invited a few friends. Bianca was here."

"So you invite the woman I hate onto my boat during the worst time of my life? Not only that, you sleep with that slut. Great Nigel. Just the news I needed to hear. How could you do that?"

"I don't know. I was drunk and it was a mistake. I was thinking about all of the regrets I had in life and I didn't want to be married to you with those things bearing down on my soul."

"I have regrets too, Nigel. But I don't go out doing things that I know can hurt you because of it," Haley angrily said. "I thought we meant so much more to each other than that."

"I know. And you're right kitten. I made a dumb mistake that I wish that I could take back. I never wanted to hurt you. I wasn't thinking."

"That's not an excuse, Nigel!," she screamed. "I was missing and there you were sleeping with that- woman. I despise her and I hate you for what you've done. I'll never forgive you!"

"No. Please, hear me out foofy. It was foolish of me but let me fix it. I can make this up to you."

"You can't fix it. Nothing you say or do will change the fact of things."

"God kitten. I made a mess of everything. Please for the love of God. You have to forgive me," he pleaded.

"What else Nigel?," Haley calmly asked. "You said there were two secrets. What else?"

The perfectly dressed man walked over to his briefcase and he began sifting through the many papers.

Haley was sure he was about to confess about Gia, maybe even show her the check. She braced herself to hear about the twisted scheme she knew he had concocted behind her back.

He handed her a stack of files and waited for the other shoe to drop. If she thought the Bianca confession was bad- no way would she understand this.

Haley looked confused and she began to flip through the white stack. He eyes got wide and she didn't cortège for what she was reading.

"What is this, Nigel? Papers about my accident? I don't get it," she stated confused.

"I knew you were alive," he admitted ashamed.

"What?," Haley's voice cracked.

"Right after you went missing I saw a report on a Jane Doe. Almost accidental drowning they called it. I was thrilled because it sounded like they'd found you. After a little digging I realized it was you, but I said nothing."

"Oh my god," she broke down in tears. "You knew I was alive and you said nothing. My life- oh my god. I can't believe you could such such a thing." It was so heartless and cruel.

"You're parents were so heartbroken over the whole thing and the entire time I kept it a secret about your whereabouts. I never knew about that guy or his con. I just figured you were still in the hospital trying to regain your memory."

"So you just figured you'd leave me there, alone? What the hell is wrong with you, Nigel? I was hurt and without a single memory of my life, my parents, my home. And you didn't care one bit about those things. You were too busy having a grand ol' time while screwing around with Bianca on my boat," she cried.

"God kitten. I'm an ass. I shouldn't have left you in that place, foofy. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. So many things I've done, I didn't understand the pain that I was causing you. It was selfish and more than anything, it was a horrible betrayal of someone that I love deeply. I'm so sorry," he cried.

"You have no idea what you've done, Nigel," she sniffled. "But in a way, you've helped me," she said.

"What are you saying?"

"I've found my way- the place I'm supposed to be, the people I'm supposed to be with. So thank you so much. Because now I get to leave you behind and I don't feel one bit guilty about it," she wiped her eyes.

"You mean that townie? You're in love with him?," he said.

"Yes, I am," she held her head up high. She wasn't going to deny what she was feeling for Nathan any longer. Nigel needed to know the truth.

"I knew it. That's ridiculous. The man's a loser, foofy. You can't possibly love him. He'll never be able to offer you the life that I can. He's trash," Nigel said.

"Is that why you're scheming behind my back with his ex wife?," she steely asked. No need to sugarcoat anything further as far as Haley was concerned. Nigel might as well know that she knew his other secret.

"Wha..." She knew? How? He was sure to keep his plan guarded away from her.

"I know. I found a copy of the check you wrote her. And here I was thinking maybe I'm reading too much into all of this. Maybe it's not what I think. But after every other lie, Nigel, I think it's exactly what I think. You're trying to ruin his chances of keeping custody of my children you sick son of a bitch. That woman doesn't deserve the dirt they walk on and you deserve much less!," she screamed pointing her finger. "I won't let you get away with it," she promised.

"And what are you gonna do?," he snarked cruelly. "I just got the ball rolling on fixing things the way they're supposed to be. A mother should be with her children. It's only right.""

"My children, they're mine!" And they were her children in every way that mattered. Gia may have given birth to them but she wasn't worth the ground the spit upon. "You or Gia don't get to say otherwise, Nigel. It's over."

"How do you figure, Haley. I am not accepting this!," he raged.

"You have no choice in this. It's really pathetic the lengths you will go to."

"Oh, I have plenty of options here, Haley. You see, I've learned a thing or two from you over the years. That time spent with you became very educational. You never overplay your hand, right? You always hold your cards close to the chest, let your opponents think they've won. You taught me that. I've made sure to make things a little more- let's say concrete. I will get my way, Haley. No doubt about it."

"Not this time. You have nothing I want," she replied. "More importantly, you have nothing I need."

"Are you sure about that, love. Because I think that I do."

"Ok, I'll play Nigel. What is it that you think I want from you?," she frowned. He was starting to piss her off now.

"You know that judge presiding over that Scott custody case. Close friend of the Basq family, Haley. My father and him went golfing just last week. I'm sure my father wouldn't mind calling in a few favors for his only son. Just a little incentive for you, love."

"You wouldn't! No, it's not possible," she shook her head. This wasn't happening.

"Oh yeah, it's possible. So this little case is going to find its way into the decision I want- that's of course if you don't do as I say."

"What do you want, Nigel," she cried. "I have nothing left to give you."

"You'll marry me. Cut all ties with that man and his children. I'll let him keep custody of them as long as you give me what I want."

"Are you blackmailing me to marry you?," she said unbelievably. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. Give me what I want and he keeps his little brats. That's the deal, foofy."

"I won't do it. You can't make me. I won't!," she screamed.

"Well, then I guess Gia gets the kids. I hope you and Nathan will have a long happy life without them."

"God no, don't do this Nigel," her voice cracked. "He loves those boys," she tried. "Please," she begged. She had never seen this side of him before, at least not with her. Nigel had done a lot of slimy things over the years but never anything this underhanded where she was concerned. "How can you be so cold?," she cried.

"I don't really care what you think anymore. Do we have a deal?," he asked.

"You owe me, Nigel, for everything. Just let me go. I don't want to be with you," she continued crying burying her head into her hands.

"You're what I want, darling. Be happy I chose you," he said cockily.

"Why not Bianca? You wanted to be with her so much that you willingly cheated on me. Be with her!"

"She's good for a little roll in the hay every so often. But wife material- don't think so. That job is left to you, kitten."

"You're disgusting!," she spit. She couldn't believe this was the man she once loved. Not only was he saying these terrible things but he practically admitted he wouldn't mind cheating on her if the mood struck. It was sickening.

"You see, we don't always get what we want, do we Haley? Well, in my case, I do always get what I want," he evilly chuckled. "And that's you. You will not embarrass me by calling off our engagement. I put years into this relationship and I will not lose it because of your sudden fascination with the town's lower class society. I'm Nigel fucking Basq and any woman would kill to be married to me. You get the pleasure, kitten," he rubbed her face. "You may as well take this little trinket back," he held out the ring to her.

Haley pulled away angrily eyeing him with disdain in her eyes. She never hated someone so much in her entire life.

"He was right about you," she whispered her realization. Everything Nathan had told her about Nigel was true. All of his understanding and concern were nothing more than a mere front to hide his true feelings. "You never wanted me to be happy."

"Oh boo freaking hoo. Give the Boy Scout a cookie," he laughed. "Ya know, I wonder what superman will think when he finds out the woman he loves allowed his precious children to be taken away. I don't see much love there after that, huh Haley?"

"Oh god, I'm gonna lose him," she cried falling onto the bed devastated. Her heart was literally breaking in that moment. "He'll never forgive me," she wailed.

"What will will it be, dear? Will you become my wife?," Nigel asked.

She continued crying holding her chest. It was hard to breath thinking of betraying him this way. But Haley couldn't allow the boys to be taken away. Nathan didn't deserve that kinda pain. Maybe it would suck losing her but it was nothing compared to the pain of losing your kids. He would get over her eventually with some time but at least he'd still have custody of his children. When thinking in those terms, it made her decision easy.

"Ok Nigel, you win," she hesitantly whispered. "I'll marry you. I'll end things with Nathan for good."


	55. Sunlights To Dark Clouds

**One more today just because I feel bad. It's not exactly a happy chapter but still. I'm sorry once again.**

**Sunlights To Dark Clouds**

"Hey you," Nathan smiled when she came walking through the door. Things were going good and he couldn't get the happy smile off of his face since they'd taken the trip to his parents over the weekend. She hadn't said yes to his proposal yet but Nathan had a feeling got they were getting close.

Haley had made his dreams come true with just three tiny words. He couldn't hep but feel ecstatic.

"Hi," she whispered wanting to cry. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her felt wonderful. She couldn't help but wonder if this was their last embrace or the last time she feel completely connected to him.

She was being forced to let him go. If only she could get him to understand in a way without complicating things further. This was for the best.

"Where are the boys?," she asked pulling out of his embrace.

"Went to the movies with Brooke and Sus," he frowned at the abrupt movement Haley made.

"That's good," she distractedly said.

"Is something wrong, Hales? You seem nervous, baby."

"I'm not nervous," she lied. Haley then started to fiddle with the gold locket around her neck.

Nathan pulled her hands free and he watched her. It was clear something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Nathan...," she squinted hard trying to stop the tears.

"You're scaring me. Talk to me, Hales."

This was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

"I can't be with you," she said closing her eyes.

Nathan's hands fell to his side with a thump and he stood dumbfounded.

"You can't mean that," he squeaked suddenly finding his voice again. "This can't be happening," he tried to deny.

She stuck her chin up and held her chest out. "I'm going to marry, Nigel."

"Damn it, Haley. Baby, not this again. Why?," he started to cry. "Why are you doing this?"

"He loves me, I love him. What other reason do we need? It's the right thing. I've loved him for so long. I can't hurt him any longer. He's waited so long to be my husband. It's the right thing to do."

"And what about me? You told me that you loved me just the other day. Was it all lies? Did you say it just to screw with my mind?," Nathan said. He was falling apart at the seams trying to put together what was really going on. "Answer me!," he angrily yelled when she said nothing.

Haley jumped back startled at the bass in his voice.

"I didn't know what I was saying. I was confused being there with your parents and the boys. I thought we were supposed to be together, but I was so wrong. I felt the pressure of it all."

The tears began to slide down his face and Haley wanted to run screaming from the room. The man she loved was hurting and she couldn't help but feel the guilt of it all considering she was the one causing it.

"I thought we were moving in the right direction- I thought we were finding our way back to having a family, making a life. I don't understand."

"It's never gonna happen, Nathan. I can't be with you. I can't see you anymore, I can't be the boy's mother any more."

"What? You're their mother. Haley. They love you! I thought you loved them."

"I do," she admitted. She couldn't bring herself to deny that. Things were bad enough. "Things are just different. My life with Nigel can't include any of you. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. You're sorry," he laughed hysterically. He couldn't believe he was hearing these words. For a while there he wasn't sure about things between them- but now she was walking away from the boys too. It didn't make sense.

"It wouldn't work out between us anyway. Now you can find a woman that really loves you. One that can be the wife and mother you and boys need. That's not me, Nathan," she cried. She could no longer hold it in with all the pain surrounding her.

"Where did we go so wrong?," he whispered though his heartbreak. "You can really walk away from me, from the boys-forever. Because I don't think you can, Hales."

"Don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm trying to make this ok, please," she cried desperately.

"It'll never be okay. Nothing will be alright ever again if you leave us. We won't survive it, Haley," he promised truthfully.

God, why did he make things worst with a statement like that. She was trying to do the right thing here. Letting him go was the best thing for him and the boys- he just didn't know it yet.

"I never wanted to hurt you," she admitted. "But it's for the best, trust me."

"You know the crazy part about all of this, I actually do believe you. But it doesn't change the fact that you're still leaving, Haley. I don't what to do or what to say to change things."

"There's nothing to say. We wish each other well and we both move on with our lives," her voice broke. She was trying to hold it together.

"Just like that- we move on?," he asked.

She nodded her head.

"I wish it were that easy for me. I wish that I could snap my fingers and things would be okay for all of us. But I'm not so naive to think that's even possible," he sadly realized.

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm just setting things right, the way they're supposed to be. I hope you know that."

"I wish you well, Haley," he nearly choked on the words. "I hope that you get everything you dream of and more. It's all I ever wanted for you. Just be happy," he said trying to find it in himself to be at peace with this. He could feel her slipping away, not like had had much of a choice anyway. He had to let her go.

"Thanks for saying that. You'll never know how much it means to me," she whispered sadly.

"I mean it," he said. "I wish you and Nigel nothing but the best for your marriage."

"Yeah. I should go," she pointed toward the door. She needed to get out of there before she said or done something she'd regret- something that could ruin things. If he sensed her hesitancy, Nathan was bound to break her and she would never leave him again. But she couldn't gamble on their kids that way. It was selfish. "I'm so sorry," she apologized again while wiping the tears from her eyes.

She turned to leave and just then the boys came bursting through the door. She couldn't imagine saying goodbye to them forever and this was the last thing she wanted. It was hard enough breaking Nathan's heart but the boys, it was unimaginable.

"Momma!," Matty yelled happily. He threw himself into her body and wrapping his arms around Haley.

"Hey mom. I'm so happy you're here," Daniel said.

Brooke came trudging in with Suzanna on her hip as jubilant as ever.

"Geez guys, slow down," she laughed. "Oh Haley, I had no idea you were here."

"I-I was just leaving."

"No momma. Stay for dinner, please," Matty begged. "We miss you."

"I miss you too, Matty."

"Nate, they had lunch before the movie so I'm sure they'll be begging for dinner soon. I'll leave you guys to it," Brooke laughed. "Haley, call me. We'll do lunch."

"K," she guiltily said knowing that couldn't or wouldn't happen. She had to leave everyone in the Scott family behind. She was looking toward a future without them and a life with a man she didn't love.

"Thanks Brooke," Nathan croaked waving her out of the door.

"The movie was so good, mom. We had fun," Daniel said.

"I'm glad, baby."

"Can Daniel and I sleepover?," Matty asked. "We'll be good," he toothily smiled.

"That's not a good idea, buddy," Nathan interrupted. He just needed to rip the band aid off as quick as possible. The boys had no clue about what was happening but Nathan didn't want them getting further attached to a woman walking out of their life. "It's just us guys for the night."

"Aww," both boys whined disappointed.

"Your mom has to go. Say goodbye," Nathan said. It was going to be hell telling them the truth in a few days. He was sure they'd be wondering where Haley was after a few missed play dates.

"I'll see you both later," Haley lied. "Go to your rooms and play," she suggested trying to get them away from the awkwardness filling the room.

"Ok, love you momma," he squeezed her stomach. Haley closed her eyes griping tightly to the little boy. She never wanted to let him go or to lose that amazing feeling. She felt at peace holding her boys and showing them unconditional love and affection.

"I love you too, Matty. So much, buddy. Never forget that," Haley said.

The little boy ran off and Daniel walked over to her. He hugged her and gave his love before he too was off to play in his room.

When they were alone again suddenly things were feeling distant once more. She was about to walk out the door when Nathan stopped her.

"I hope that you know what you're doing, Haley," he said.

"I don't know," she admitted weakly.

"For so long I've been a man in love with a woman that I didn't know if I was worthy of," he suddenly started. "I just wanted to make up for the fact that I disappointed her. I wanted to deserve your love and feel like what we had was real because it was built on honesty, trust, and love. I hoped, no, I dreamed of having those things with you, Haley. I prayed so many nights for your forgiveness."

"How could I have been so wrong?," he dipped his head looking at the floor. "I thought what we shared was unbreakable. That no matter what obstacles stood in our way we would break through them to find our happiness. You're breaking my heart, Haley, probably more than anyone has broken my heart in my entire life. I feel dead inside," Nathan told her.

Haley stared at him with tears in her eyes. She couldn't take this. He was crushing her. She turned away trying to hide from the pain but it wasn't working.

"You can't look at me now?," he asked. "Is that what we've become, Hales? Two people that can't be real with each other."

"I'm ashamed," she cried. "I don't want to hurt you. I gotta do this, I have no choice."

He looked at her oddly. She had no choice? What the hell did that mean?

"Of course you have a choice, Haley. We all have choices. I made mine when I decided to lie to you and now you're making yours ending things with us."

"I don't want this," she said barely above a whisper but he heard the words. If this wasn't what she wanted, then why?

"Haley, look at me."

"No," she shook her head.

"Look at me damn it," he said. "I want the truth. Why are you doing this?"

"I can't tell you. Don't make me," she pleaded trying to hold on to the tiny bit of resolve she had left. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she kept saying repeatedly. All thanks to Nigel this was happening and she felt utterly sick to her stomach pushing this terrible lie.

"Fine," he said frustrated. "You don't want to tell me the truth- tell me real reason you're tearing us all apart, fine. But on some cold awful night when you feeling particularly lonely- you remember that you gave up the love and safety of a family who loved and adored you, Haley. I can't win with you anymore. I'm so tired of fighting for us alone," he screamed. "I want someone willing to fight alongside me, someone willing to fight with me for every inch of every damn day. You don't feel the same. Just go, please. Leave us here alone. You've done enough damage," he said heartbroken.

She burst into tears and ran outside of the house. She couldn't take this. Haley knew that she had really done it this time. Nathan was fed up with her. He wasn't going to fight for her anymore and that hurt more than anything. So many things were wrong and she didn't have the power to stop it. All she wanted to do was protect them from harm, to keep them safe and to keep them a real family. That just couldn't include her anymore thanks to Nigel. She hoped one day they'd understand her ultimate sacrifice. Everything, it was all for them. She could take any amount of pain if it meant they were going to be happy.


	56. Decision Day

**Ok guys. I'll probably post the next chapter by Friday. I'm actually working on the final chapters so I don't want the distraction. Anyway, happy reading and please don't forget to review!**

**Decision Day**

"You ready for this baby brother," Lucas patted his back. Him and Brooke were standing close to show Nathan all of the support possible.

The judge had informed both lawyers that was back with a judgment converting the boys. It was the phone call nThan has been anticipated for weeks and now it was here.

He'd either be losing custody of his boys, sharing custody with Gia, or remaining the parent with sole custody and rights to them. There was only one option he wanted to hear from the judge's mouth and he prayed that this verdict would favor him and only him.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, man," he replied.

Alfred walked over and herded them all not the court room. The tension was thick and you could cut it with a knife.

"If things don't fall our way Nathan, we can always appeal. I just need you to stay calm today, no mAtter what," Alfred said. Nathan could be quite volatile and the last thing he needed was the judge seeing an out of control man if things didn't fall Nathan's way today. It was crucial that he remained calm no matter what.

"Will you excuse me for a second," Nathan said to Alfred.

"Sure," the lawyer agreed. "But don't take too long. They'll be calling us in soon."

Nathan nodded walking off toward the restroom. His head was spinning thinking but Haley and the boys. She was supposed to be there at his side today but she had called things off for good.

He just needed a minute to gather his thoughts before the verdict came down by the judge. This had the potential to change his entire life today.

Gia could be walking away with his boys or he'd be forced to possibly share them with that vile woman. He didn't know what was worse at this point but he figured her gaining joint custody would be the lesser of two evils. As long as he didn't lose them completely. That's all that mattered right now.

He looked at himself in the mirror for a few minutes. Just staring and accessing what he world could possibly look like after today. He had no girl, possibly no children. How much could a person really take?

Nathan turned on the faucet and let his hands feel through the cool running water. He splashed some onto his face and then grabbed a towel to dry the wet spots off.

Even though he didn't feel in the nest of moods, Nathan was grateful to have the support of Brooke and Lucas on this hellish day. They would be there to help him deal with things f they didn't go his way.

With one last sigh, he headed out toward the court room. He saw his brother standing just outside of the door talking to Brooke. They were in deep conversation and Brooke wasn't looking too happy at whatever Lucas was saying. She looked livid and Nathan found himself wandering what that was all about.

"What's wrong with you?," Nathan asked coming to stand by them.

"Nothing," she was quick to say.

"She's just worried, Nate. Nothing to be concerned about. We got this baby bro. We'll celebrate our victory when that judge declares you the sole custodial parent. Gia doesn't stand a chance. You seen how she reacted up there on the stand. A person would be crazy to give her children."

"He's right, Nathan. I'm just being stupid," Brooke said.

"Thanks guys for being here. You'll never know how much that means to me."

"Yeah, no problem. I still don't understand why Haley is not here. This was so important to her," Lucas said confused.

"Maybe she's coming by the house afterwards," Brooke said.

Nathan didn't reply as he couldn't bring himself to tell them the real reason she wasn't there. He was such a wimp.

"We should go in," he tried changing the subject. "I see Alfred waving us in."

He hurriedly walked ahead of them and took his place next to Alfred.

He looked across and saw Gia whispering to Fred and looking a little worried.

"You ready for this?," Alfred broke his thoughts.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said.

"Just remember. Keep your cool. If things don't go our way, there is always another day. I'll file for another trial immediately. We won't give up until you have your children."

"Thanks," he replied. He gathered himself as he sat patient,y waiting for the judge decision. He wished the man would just hurry up and tell them his verdict. His nerves was on end and Nathan found himself getting more stressed thinking about all that could go wrong.

The bailiff stood on front of the court room before he knew it.

"Please rise," he commanded of them all. "The honorable judge Dylan Harding."

The judge walked in with a serious look upon his face. He took his seat and made a signal with his hand allowing everyone to take their seats.

"Thank you all for being here on time today. I'll make this as painful as possible. We're here to settle the custodial rights of Daniel and Matthew Scott," judge Harding said. "I've looked at all of the facts. I considered every angle and I've come to s decision.

Nathan nervously loved back toward Brooke and Lucas. Brooke smiled softly giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. She wanted Nathan to know they were there and everything would be okay.

"These two young boys are at a very fragile age. They need stability, loving, and a parent that will see to them getting those things. Their welfare and well being should be at the forefront for anyone raising them. In order for these children to become productive respected citizens of the world, I feel like this is a must," the judge said.

"What does this mean?," Nathan whispered to Alfred in concern.

"Shh, shh," the lawyer hushed.

"And with that said, I find in order for these boys to get those things, they should remain in the custody of their father Nathan Scott."

Nathan wanted to cry. He looked back with the biggest smile on his face.

"I find the defendant has provided ample evidence of his fitness to be a parent. The children seem happy and stable and and ore importantly loved. Mrs. Scott you have been an absentee parent for most of their life," he said looking at Gia. "I don't think it's in their best interest to be uprooted from a home where they're loved and secure. I may consider visitation for you at a later date if you can show the court stability of a job and a place to live. For now, I don't trust in your ability to provide those things," Harding said. "Prove me wrong Mrs. Scott.."

Gia looked stunned and her eyes got teary as she listened to the verdict.

"This court is adjourned," he banged his gavel.

Brooke ran over to Nathan and she leaped happily into his arms. Nathan laughed as his brother hugged them both of them.

"I told you," Brooke laughed. "We won!"

"Congrats bro. This is a great day," Lucas smiled.

"I can't believe it," Nathan said. "It's over. Thank you," he turned to Alfred shaking his hand.

"It's been a pleasure, Nathan. I'm glad I could get the outcome we all wanted. Congratulations."

Alfred walked out of the courtroom and he immediately pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the familiar number she had given him a while back and he waited for her to answer.

"Hello," she spoke tiredly.

"Haley, it's Alfred Banks."

"Hey Alfred. How are you?," Haley asked.

"Right now? Thrilled! I was just calling you to give you the heads up on Nathan's case.

Haley gulped nervously. She still didn't trust Nigel despite giving into his demands.

"What happened?," she asked.

"We won. He has sole custody of the boys and Gia got squat," he laughed. "It was a wonderful day."

"That sounds amazing," she whispered feeling jealous that she couldn't be there to witness this. She was so happy to know that Nathan had won. All this pain was so worth it if him and the boys remained a family. "Thanks for calling Alfred," she said. "I really appreciate all you've done."

Haley hung up the phone and she stared into the waters from her boat. It was over. Nathan had the boys and that was all that mattered right now.

"We so need to celebrate," Brooke said. "I'm talking pizza, ice cream, cake. The works. I'll go get Sus from the sitter and we'll make it a family affair with the boys," she suggested.

"Sounds good Brooke. I could use that right about now," Nathan smiled happily.

"Ok then. We have a party to plan. Brooke and I will get all the food. You just go be with the boys and we'll be there in- let's say an hour," Lucas said looking at his watch.

They left the courtroom and Nathan let himself relax realizing that he had won. After all that BS, the boys were with him to stay and he didn't have to ever worry about anyone trying to take them again.

He rubbed his hands through his head and sighed tiredly. The hell was done finally. He suddenly heart light footstep behind him and he turned quickly trying to see who was walking toward him.

Much to Nathan surprise, it was Gia coming over to him. He wished that he could say that he was shocked but if Nathan was being honest, he expected this.

"What do you want, Gia?," he tiredly said.

"Are you going to let this stand?," she said stone faced.

"It wasn't my decision. You played Russian roulette with our children and you lost. I'm not going to pretend that I'm not happy about this, because I am. Now I don't have to worry about you pulling this crap ever again. You're out of our lives for good."

"I just wanted to be a mother, Nathan. Can't you understand that?," she pleaded.

"No, I don't. I can't understand you walking out on them and then showing up years later pretending to care. It doesn't work that way."

"I've grown up a lot over the years. I just wanted to show you that I could be the kind of mother you always wanted me to be."

"Too little, too late. It's done, Gia. I'm done."

"Please," she begged. She had nothing further to offer. The court thing had been a huge mistake and all she wanted was a second chance.

"Goodbye Gia," he walked out leaving her alone in the court room.

Nathan opened the door to his house and he was met with the loud laughter of Matty drifting through the walls. He smiled listening to the comforting sound as he walked toward the family room.

Daniel had Matty pinned weirdly underneath him as they played a game of twister. Mrs. Martinez was laughing at the boys as she spun the color wheel.

"Right foot blue," she called.

"I got it," Matty said reaching.

"No!," Daniel yelled knowing it wasn't possible without a catastrophe happening. They both collapsed in a heap and cracked up.

"You guys having fun?"

"Daddy!," he hopped up and ran to hug him. "We're playing Twister."

"I see that," he squeezed Matty so tight. He came so close to losing them. He wanted to take in the moment completely.

"You're hugging me tight, daddy," he giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, bud. I just love you."

"Love you too, daddy," he smiled.

"C'mon Dan," he waved over. "Give your old man some love."

Daniel ran over and he wrapped his arms around Matty and Nathan

"Isn't that a sweet picture," Mrs. Martinez smiled proudly.

"I love you both more than anything in this world," he emotionally said.

"We love you too, dad," Daniel smiled.

"We should have a party," Nathan said.

"Really!," Matty beamed.

"For what?," Daniel wondered. "It's not our birthday," he said completely confused.

"Just cause," Nathan said not really wanting them to know the truth. He left Gia a secret all of this time, no need to say anything now especially with her gone from their life.

"Aunt Brooke and uncle Lucas are coming over with Sus and we're going to celebrate. Maria, you're welcome to join us," Nathan smiled. "Let's make it a family affair."

"I'd love too," Mrs. Martinez said.

"Is momma coming too?," Matty asked clapping his hands excitedly.

"Yeah dad. She should be here," Daniel nodded. "We can't have a party without mom!"

Nathan sighed not wanting to let his children down. They were so full of life and love, how could he smother all of those good things with terrible news.

"Umm, not today, guys. Your mom is really busy. But she'll see you soon," he continued to lie. He was a freaking coward. He needed to just tell them before things got worse.

"Man, this sucks," Daniel huffed.

"Yeah, this sucks," Matty repeated.

"We'll have fun. How about you guys clean up your game so that the room is clear."

"Ok dad. We're on it."

Mrs. Martinez sat next to Nathan and began speaking in a hushed tone so that the boys couldn't hear her. "Everything ok?," she asked.

"Perfect," he smiled. "I won full custody."

"Well, I'll be damned. Some good news " she happily hugged him. "I'm so happy for all of you, Nathan. You and the boys deserve the very best."

"Thanks Maria. Things have been so stressful. I'm almost afraid to believe it's over," he laughed.

"It is. And now you get to share a life with the lovely Haley and those beautiful boys. Everything is ok," she said.

"Yeah," he whispered knowing that he wouldn't get a life with Haley.

Nathan stood outside of his home listening to the laughter from everyone. The party was still going but he needed a few minutes to himself.

The night air hit him in his face and he breathed a refreshing breath letting it soothe him into a comfortable state. He felt so happy and it was odd considering his heartache over losing Haley. But Nathan was learning that you couldn't win every battle. Sometimes a cause was lost and no matter how hard a person tried, it was done.

He kicked at some loose rocks on the ground when his eyes suddenly saw a pair of shoes in proximity to him. He lifted his head and was surprised to see Nigel standing there with a cocky grin on his face.

"What the hell do you want?," he grumped. Niceties weren't happening and Nathan wasn't going to be cordial to this jerk.

"Just making sure that you know to keep your distance from my girl. We're getting married."

"I'm perfectly aware," he snapped. "You don't have to worry about me. Anything that I had with Haley, it's over."

"You're damn right. You never deserved her. And while we're being clear, keep your children away from her. She's not their mother. Someday we'll have our own kids and I don't need yours causing anymore trouble for Haley."

Nathan was livid. How dare this guy? He had some balls- that was for sure.

"Then we're on the same page."

"You have your children. Be happy with that and move on," Nigel told him.

"Whatever. Get out of my yard, Nigel. Matter of fact, get out of my life. We're done here."

"Gladly," Nigel said leaving Nathan standing there alone.

He watched as Nigel hopped back into the town car parked on the sidewalk.

Just what he didn't need. He was feeling some peace for a while there and now Nigel disturbed that comfort and his mind was back to the devastation over Haley. Would he ever get over this or was his life doomed to suffer over losing her. God, he didn't know anymore.


	57. Tiptoe Pass The Pain

**Back sooner than expected. I counted and I think we have about thirteen more chapters- so something to look forward to. I have three more chapters to actually write and that's including the epilogue. Since you guys have been continuously awesome, here's another chapter for you. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Tiptoe Pass The Pain**

"Hey baby bro," Lucas some waking into the offIce. "You look like complete crap," he chuckled.

"Thanks," Nathan mumbled. "Jake called from his work site. Said that he'd be going a little overtime today."

"Figures. I knew that I should've sent Mouth with him. It's a large job," Lucas sighed.

"He can handle it. Jake is experienced with that type of thing. He just needs a little more time."

"Yeah, if you talk with him again, tell him I'll send back up for him if he gets too overwhelmed out there."

"No problem, bro."

"So, how's the second chance thing going with Haley?," he asked plopping down in the chair. Lucas had a big smile on his face waiting to hear the good news. He was thrilled things were finally working out for his brother and nephews. They deserved to be a happy family with Haley.

Nathan sighed lifting his head up.

Lucas could immediately see something was wrong. His smile fell away as he noticed the dead look in his brother's eyes. That wasn't the look of a happy man finding love again.

"What happened, Nate?," Lucas asked.

"She left," he mumbled.

"What?," he said shocked. "She left?"

"Yep, gone. Just like that Luke."

"Things were getting on track when you visited mom and dad. What the hell happened?"

"Truth?"

His brother gave him a 'duh' look.

"I don't know. When we got back to tree hill everything seemed perfectly fine. I took Haley back to yacht, the boys were on cloud nine. It all seemed like a dream. She even told me that she loved me in Atlanta and we kissed. And I'm not talking about some peck either. It was a kiss sealing what I thought was a future together, at least that's what it felt like. I was so happy Luke. All of my dreams were coming true. It almost seemed to good to be true- I guess it was."

"That sounds good, bro. Then why are you so down. Haley seems to be letting you inside of her heart again."

"You see, that's what I thought. That's of course until the other day."

"What happen exactly?," Lucas asked

"I didn't want to tell you this because I was so wrecked about it. The day Brooke took the boys to the movies, Haley came over. Dude, I was in such this magical place. I'm all excited to see her, maybe more..."

"Ok, TMI," Lucas stopped his brother.

"Anyway," Nate rolled his eyes. "I pulled her to me laying the deepest kiss on her and I could feel something was off."

"What did she say?"

"That's the thing, it was so damn confusing, bro. She went on and on with all these reasons for why we couldn't be together. Why it was best to fix things and set them straight," he sighed. "She told me that she's going to marry Nigel. Can you believe that?"

"No. No way. That doesn't make sense, Nate. Brooke told me that she admitted to being in love with you. I don't believe it. It's not possible."

"Well, it's true. I've lost her and the fucked up thing about it- is that I wasn't even expecting it. It completely caught me off guard. Talk about being hit with the worst news possible. I was totally blindsided."

"Something isn't right here, bro."

"Yeah, I thought so too at first. But then I started to realize the truth. She doesn't want us."

"Us? Meaning you and the boys?"

"Yup."

"Ok, now I know something isn't right, Nate. Haley loves those boys. Even when you thought things were over between the two of you, she still wanted to be their mother, to spend time with them. No way would she turn her back on them too regardless of the situation between the two of you "

"That's what I thought too. She told me that we couldn't be involved in her life if she wanted a real chance with Nigel. Said that she couldn't see the boys anymore or be their mother. I was floored."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Nathan. I had no idea. Brooke and I have been so thrilled thinking that everything was on the mend for you guys. I just thought..." he shook his head sadly. This was crazy.

"I know. And I haven't even told the boys. Matty's been asking to call Haley everyday and Daniel's been insisting we go visit her. God Luke, they miss her already and it hasn't even been a week. I don't have the balls to break their heart. I mean how do you tell two innocent little kids that the mother they love is gone? It's gonna be brutal."

"And you knew all of this before court?," Luke asked.

"Yeah. That's the other thing. I wanted to tell her about Alfred calling, ya know? I wanted to tell her that we had a verdict. We were going to celebrate as a family. We were finally winning and getting everything that we wanted. She totally cut me off at the knees with her news though. After all was said and done, I figured what did it matter. There she was saying goodbye. Why would she care how things turned out? She wasn't going to be there one way or the other. She doesn't care about us. It's about time I realized it."

"Haley doesn't know you won? What he hell? She was so supportive through it all- sitting in that court room for hours with me and Brooke. She got you that high powered lawyer. She had to care, bro. You don't do those kinda things if you don't care," he told Nathan.

"I suppose it was all one big act. Whatever. I'm just happy to have my boys. At least one good thing came out of all of this. I may have lost Haley but I never have to worry about losing my children ever again. I have full custody and Gia is out of our lives forever. I'm luckier than most, Luke. And I'm grateful for it," he said. "So I didn't get the girl," he hunched. "You can't win em' all."

"I'm livid!," she screamed obnoxiously. "I thought that you said this was a slam dunk, that that incompetent judge was in your pocket," Gia bitched. "You said that I'd get my kids."

She was on the yacht furious over the other verdict yesterday. She walked into court completely confident in the verdict only to be shocked at losing her case. The system had awarded Nathan to retain full custody deeming her unfit. Not only that she wasn't even granted visitation so she had no chance of getting to know the boys as they grew up. Gia was pissed the hell off and there Nigel stood smugly smiling as if he didn't even care.

"Do I look like I care?," he nonchalantly said. "You were paid. Let's get real, it's not like you really wanted those little brats. Take your money and go do what you do. I hear strippers make great money this time of year," he laughed.

"You promised me, Nigel. And I want my kids. They didn't even award me rights to see them. It's not right."

Haley walked toward the deck room and was surprised when she heard two voices coming from there. One sounded completely calm and the other person wasn't too happy. She came closer to the door laying her ear against the wall. She could hear Nigel's voice and the other of a woman- Gia?

"I got what I wanted lady. Haley's agreed to marry me and you got a shitload of money to kick up a bit of trouble. We've all done our parts and got what we wanted. Don't let it stress you out. I'm sure you can go on a little vacation to get that tension knocked right on out there, thanks to me."

"You son of a bitch. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! My children are supposed to be in my custody. You said that it was a sure thing. That they'd be living with me but instead Nathan has won. Was that your plan all along?"

"Listen here, things have changed. Let's just say that I had a little incentive to see you lose that case. We all have our price and you my darling didn't 'bid' high enough, so no deal. You see Haley made me a more profitable offer, I couldn't turn that down."

Haley shook her head angrily. Nigel was a cold hearted bastard.

"It's over," Gia cried. "I'm never gonna see my kids again. I've lost them forever," she realized. Any chance at getting Nathan to show mercy to her was all but gone the minute she filed those papers. He was never going to let her within five feet of those boys now.

Haley scrunched her face up feeling bad for the woman. She sounded distraught and it was just another person Nigel had screwed over for his own personal gain. She knew she shouldn't really be sympathizing but Haley's own experience had softened her heart. In a way though, it's what Gia deserved for laying down with slimy dogs. Haley wasn't mad that she had lost the case, but the mother inside of her genuinely hurt to hear Gia realize she wouldn't see the boys ever, Haley knew the feeling. It was pure hell.

"Take your money and go," he brushed off. "I'm tired of hearing you whine," Nigel chuckled taking a sip of his scotch. This bitch was on his last nerve. Like he truly cared about her feelings. He got what he wanted and that was all that mattered.

"You never cared about me," she cried. "From that very first call. You pretended to want my family together, said it was best for everyone involved. But you never cared. Your precious Haley agreed to marry you so screw everything else, huh? Now I have nothing left."

"You have plenty and it's all sitting in tree hill national bank. Don't pull the victim card here Gia. You knew what this was about from day one. Don't act so above it all like I'm the big bad wolf. You agreed to cause trouble. You've done your job and you were paid handsomely for it," Nigel said.

And despite it all there was much truth in that statement and Gia knew it. She couldn't deny the real reason this had all started. She just wished she never agreed to it.

"I'm a idiot. What have I done?"

Haley couldn't listen to this crap anymore. She knew the truth so she just entered the room abruptly.

Nigel smiled, more like smirked at her sudden presence. She knew the truth anyhow.

Gia's eyes bulged out in shock watching Haley walk into the room. What shocked the woman more was that she didn't look surprised by any of the conversation happening in that moment.

"Nigel," she coldly greeted. "Gia."

"I was just- I, I...," she stuttered.

"You what? Lied about why you really wanted the boys? You were paid to file for custody of them. You can stop me anytime, Gia," Haley said.

"I wanted them. The money meant nothing," she tried.

"And yet you only came calling when that money was dangled in your face. All the other years it didn't matter to see them. I think the money is exactly why you tried taking my children away from their father."

Nigel stood in the corner frowning at Haley refer to them as hers. He wasn't happy. The deal was to leave it all behind, them included.

"When Nigel called I was so happy. I missed my babies, Haley. He just gave me the push that I needed. I was so afraid to come back, to ask Nathan for another chance. I knew how much I hurt him and his family when I walked away " she said. "Didn't you ever make a mistake?"

"I've made plenty of mistakes Gia. Some that I'm not so proud of. But I would never walk away from my children," she gulped. Suddenly she realized that's exactly what she had done, she walked away, and maybe that her and Gia weren't so different after all. My god, she was like Gia.

She hurt Nathan and the boys by walking away. Nathan would never forgive her for this. She was truly a monster for destroying them that way.

Haley started to hyperventilate. She turned holding her chest trying to regain her composure. What had she done?

"Are you ok?," Nigel asked seeing the stricken look on her face.

"Oh god," she said.

Gia watched as Nigel went to her side trying to help her.

"Sit love," he walked her to the lounge.

Haley clenched her hands trying to stop that agonizing feeling coursing through her. It was a crazy thing how truth could hit you so suddenly. She spent the last few days not thinking about them and now it her like a tidal wave. It was terrible what she had done, unforgivable almost.

"I think I need to lay down," Haley said.

"Of course," Nigel said still trying to play the perfect guy. But Haley knew better than that.

"Gia, please go. We're done here," he said helping Haley up and walking her to the bedroom.

He helped her into the bed and brought the covers up around Haley. He tucked her in tightly and then sat next to her rubbing her hand. It was clear that Haley was still out of it because she said nothing as she stared into space.

"What can I do, kitten? Do you want some tea or something to eat? I can have Tim prepare you something."

She still said nothing but she finally let her eyes connect to him.

"I want to be alone," she barely whispered. "Please," she begged.

He nodded standing up and he wakes toward the door feeling low. "If you need anything, call foofy. I'll come running."

Haley turned to her side not responding and Nigel sighed before leaving her to be alone in the room.

She couldn't be with the man she loved, but that didn't mean she was going to pretend she was happy with Nigel either. He may have been forcing this marriage but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of having her love. She despised him and the more time passed, the worst it got. He had forced her into the worst thing possible when she hurt them. And now she was going to make his life miserable like he'd done to her. He wanted a wife, he'd get a wife, only one that hated him with the fire of a thousand suns.


	58. Happy Beneath The Surface

**Happy Beneath The Surface**

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

It was all she heard as she watched the hands of the clock chime round and round. She was bored out of her mind and begged for anything to come and take her away from this brutal torture. Hell, she'd take sitting in church over this. At least she would get blessings there.

"We can sit the guests just beneath the pier. I can line the seats just among the rails. It'll photograph beautifully in your pictures," Mona said. "I also have a seating chart for the band. Nigel hired an twenty piece band to play you down the aisle. They'll also be responsible for the music at your reception along with a dj that we hired. We have the cabin being filled with tables and center pieces all around. I talked to Nigel and we agreed to have a champagne fountain for your guests, open bar. Only the absolute best for you and your groom my darling. Oh and your mother suggested filet mignon as your entree. They'll also be an trail of servers carrying beautiful elegant trays of shrimp and lobster appetizers."

And on and on she went. It all stated to sound like Charlie Brown's teacher. Wahh, wahh, wahh.. Geesh, this woman could talk. Haley wondered how it was possible for someone to yap that much without so much as a pause to catch their breath. That woman sure enough had a talent for it

She was the wedding planner that Nigel had hired to plan their entire wedding day. Haley sat there feeling entirely numb as she listened to the woman plan her wedding to that creep. Ugh, would it ever be over?

She wanted to cry. Her life was falling into the gutter. There she was being forced to marry someone she despised. Her life with Nathan and the boys was all but gone. And Nigel was acting like a happy groom preparing for the best day in his life.

God, how did it come to this? She wanted nothing more than to run to Nathan. She loved him and life without him was hell. It had only been a few days and Haley was already feeling that ache burn inside of her.

She wanted to punch Nigel in his horrible face. The sight of him was making her sick. He was trying to include her in on choosing the menu and picking the color scheme but Haley wasn't having it. She didn't want to participate in this farce of a wedding.

Nigel had gotten fed up with her lack of enthusiasm earlier in the day and he once again threatened her with custody of the boys. He warned her that if she didn't get her act together and put on a happy face, she'd regret it.

Haley obliged him and placed a sarcastic smile on her lips for the remainder of the time. She wasn't happy so she pretended all was well with each person coming onto the boat with wedding crap.

Lydia hadn't even realized her daughter living in misery. Her mother dutifully took care of every task. She smiled playing the perfect mother as she helped send her only child toward the goal of marrying a monster.

Haley often wondered if her mother even cared about what Nigel was doing. Maybe Lydia was just too focused on getting her married that the details of it all didn't matter. The end game was the same, get Haley married to one of the richest most influential bachelors around.

She wished she could talk to her father about it. But truth be told, they were never really that close. She was sure he'd probably could help her out of this bind but she was sure Jimmy was far too busy working to care. He'd brush her off and tell her to handle it. Jimmy James wasn't one for dealing with small issues. He had a world to conquer and a little wedding problem didn't really register on his list of things to handle.

Haley could really use a friend right now. But in her circle those weren't really sitting around at your disposal. She had her acquaintances but no one she could truthfully confide in to keep her secrets and fears. Ironically her one friend was connected to him. Brooke had became everything in a friend that Haley never had. She was loyal and caring and she gave great advice. Brooke was also understanding through those times of confusion and she never held judgement over Haley about anything. But losing Brooke was another pitfall of losing Nathan. She couldn't call her like she wanted because Nigel had forbid her.

Her head was ready to explode. She couldn't take much more of this bull.

"Tim!," she called out.

The butler entered the room quickly to see what the misses wanted.

"Yes Miss James," he asked politely.

"Will you please inform my mother that I'm going out. Also let Mr. Basq know that I'm going to a late movie," Haley said. "I'll be a while. Tell him don't wait up."

"Very well ma'am," he nodded leaving the room.

Haley needed an excuse. She had to see him. She knew this was risky because no telling if Nigel had someone watching her. But she had to chance it.

She got into her car and pulled out of the docks.

"Call Nathan," she demanded of her car.

The number dialed and she listened to the ring trill a few times before someone answered.

"Nathan?," she said nervously.

"Haley! It's Maria," Mrs. Martinez said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Maria. How are you?," she asked.

"I'm very well. How are you?"

"Ok. Is Nathan around by any chance?" She didn't want to be rude but she needed to speak with him immediately.

"No, he's still grinding away in that office of his," she laughed. "I'm taking care of the boys right now. We just had a late dinner."

"Oh so he's still at work. Ok, I'll call him there. Thanks so much Maria...for everything."

She hung up the phone and sped toward Scott Construction. Maybe if she just showed up he'd have to talk with her.

Haley arrived there and she looked longingly at the door. She hoped Nathan could hear her out, that he wouldn't reject her and turn her away upon first sight.

She walked toward the building, each step more afraid than the last. He had to talk to her, right?

Haley pushed into the door and slowly approached his office door. He was sitting there engrossed in paperwork and looking absolutely focused. She tapped on the side of the door frame and he looked up at her surprised.

"What are you doing here, Haley?," he sighed. It was 8:00 at night and here she was showing up at Scott construction. He'd usually be long gone by now but with everything a complete mess in his life, working seemed to be the only thing distracting him these days.

"I don't know," she nervously fidgeted. "I missed you."

He snorted sort of rolling his eyes. She missed him? Give him a break. She broke things off with him a week ago and now she was claiming to miss him. Yeah right.

"You shouldn't be here. Go home to your fiancé' Haley. There is no place for you here anymore."

"You don't mean that. You can't mean that, Nathan."

"For once in my life, I do mean it. You can't show up here after tearing my whole world apart. It's not fair."

"You don't miss me?," she asked desperately. She walkied over to him and touched his arm. She needed to know if he was dealing better than she had been doing. Life without him was hell and she needed to hear those words, just to keep her going. This was torture.

Nathan pulled away immediately. He didn't have the strength to be so near to her without feeling something, anything.

"Nathan," she begged coming toward him again. She laid her head on his back and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Do you miss me?"

His eyes closed and he fought against telling her yes, he did miss her with every breath inside of his body. Every waking moment of every damn day, he missed her like crazy.

"Tell me that you miss me," she cried. "I need to hear it," she pleaded.

"God, you can't do this," he weakly whispered. His strength was wilting away like ice cream on a hot summer day. He couldn't deny her and the more she pushed, the more he felt himself giving in. Despite all of his resentment and disappointment, he could never stay mad at her regardless of the situation.

"Please," she was begging. "I have to hear it."

He gripped her arm tightly and let his willpower to deny her fall away.

"Of course I miss you," he finally gave in. Her voice was breaking something inside of him. "But it's over Haley. You wanted this. We're not together. And we'll never be together again. I think it'll be best if we just keep our distance."

"I don't want to be away from you," she cried. "I miss you and I miss the boys. I love you," she said unashamed. It was the truth.

"No," he stopped her pulling away from her gentle touch. "You don't get to do this! It's bad enough that I have to tell the boys that you're out of our life eventually. You don't get to come back here saying those things, Haley. You hurt me and more importantly, you hurt the boys. Thank heavens they're young enough to maybe move passed it all someday. I just wanted you happy. I wanted to be a family. But you threw it all away for a life you think you had to have married to some super rich guy."

"No, please. It wasn't like that!," she screamed. "I had no choice, Nathan. I couldn't hurt you that way," she collapsed down on her knees. "Please forgive me," she held her hands together begging.

"Hurt me what way? What the hell are you talking about. Haley? You keep saying that you had no choice, you had to end things. I'm confused as hell here. What could possibly cause you to leave us behind? It doesn't make any sense," he shook his head.

"I did it for you!," she cried. "It was all for you."

He walked over to Haley pulling her body upright. He watched as she practically fell back down onto the floor. She was completely distraught and falling to pieces. He had never seen Haley act this way.

"I don't understand, Haley. Make me understand," he said desparately.

She looked into his eyes and he could see the unshed tears sparkling in those beautiful pools of brown.

"Could you ever love me again...after everything?," she barely said above a whisper. The words were trembled and her entire body was shaking like a leaf.

"Haley..."

"Am I worth having your heart, Nathan?" She was desperate and she knew that it sounded pathetic, but she needed him in the worst way, especially now...

"It wouldn't hurt so much if I didn't love you," he replied. "I could never stop loving you, Hales- not even if I tried."

She kissed his lips tenderly and then held onto him in a loose hug.

"I had to end it," she finally revealed. "Nigel threatened to take the boys away from you if I didn't marry him,"she sobbed quietly.

His body stiffened and his mood suddenly shifted from heartbreak to anger, pure unadulterated anger. He never felt rage like that in his entire life. He was going to kill Nigel and no one was gonna stop him.

"He's dead," Nathan told her. "He's fucking dead," he growled. "I'm gonna kill him."

"No!," she started to beg. "The boys need you. You'll go to prison. Please," she cried harder.

"I can't believe this," he said trying to wrap his head around it all.

"That's not all," she closed her eyes in fear. "There is so much more..."

"Tell me, Haley. I want to know everything," he insisted.

"He hired Gia to come back and make trouble for you. The only reason she's back is because he paid her to do so. She only wanted custody of the boys because of Nigel," she told Nathan. "She never loved them," Haley cried heartbroken.

"You can't be serious. I'm gonna make that bastard regret the day he screwed with us."

"Please baby. I love you. Don't do this," she held onto him tightly when he started toward the door to leave.

"He threatens me, hires Gia, and he blackmails you to marry him and you want me to do nothing! No, Hales. He's ruined our family. He's taken away everything that I love- all because he couldn't deal with losing you. I'm not going to let him get away with this. He's gonna pay one way or another!," he swore angrily. "I'm gonna choke the life out of that asshole."

"God no, I didn't tell you this so that you could run out and harm him. I wanted to protect you and the boys. I didn't want it to be this way. Your life is too important, Nathan. Help me," she cried out loud. This couldn't happen. She refused to lose Nathan over that idiot Nigel.

"Get off of me, Haley. Nothing you can say will stop me from hurting him. He's hurt you and he's hurt our children. He's not getting away with that," he pulled her small body still trying to leave.

"I'm pregnant!," she yelled desperately when it became clear that she couldn't stop him from hunting down Nigel. She didn't want to tell him this way but it was the only thing that could stop him from doing something he'd regret later on.

"What did you say?," he stopped abruptly.

"I said that I'm pregnant," she repeated quietly.

"No," he denied."No. You're just saying that so that I'll stay. You're lying."

"Nathan," she pulled his hand toward her still flat tummy. She placed it on her stomach and looked him in the eye. "I'm pregnant," she said again trying to make him believe the truth. "Our boys need you. I need you- our baby needs you. Please, stay with me," she held onto his free hand tightly. "We need you."

He fell into the chair with his hand still covering her belly. He stared for a minute before casting his eyes down to the floor.

"Feel our child, Nathan. The child we made out of our love. Don't leave us, baby. You're everything," she promised.

"Is this real?," he said.

"Yes, it's all real. I'm carrying your child," she softly smiled. "Nice work, daddy."

"When?," he asked. His felt his entire body lighting with glee. He couldn't believe his dream was coming true. Haley- pregnant with his kid.

"The night at the store...you remember, right? It was such a confusing night. I was so torn over what I wanted for myself. You promised to love me."

"I remember. I asked you to marry me," he smiled. It was almost the happiest day of his life- until now.

"I wanted to say yes," she admitted. "I wanted too so badly. God, what are we going to do? I have to marry Nigel in a few weeks," she cried.

"No, it's not happening. You're gong to leave that S.O.B Haley. You have to get away from Nigel. You're not marrying him!"

"I can't leave him. I have to go through with the marriage. It's the only way to keep you and the boys safe. He'll take the boys away, Nathan," Haley panicked. "His father is friends with judge Harding. You'll lose them," she said afraid.

"Stop it. Listen to me," he pulled her close. "I'm gonna fix this, baby. He's not going to win, Hales. I promise you."

"But the boys...", she started when he silenced her with a deep kiss. He held her head close and their lips slowly caressed against each other. It felt oh so right.

"Trust me," he mumbled. "I'll make it right, Hales."

She nodded her head and fell completely into his warm embrace. She did trust him. Haley only hoped they could put one passed ol' Nigel. Maybe just this one time his sneaky tactics wouldn't win out in the end.


	59. Love Can Never Be Broken

**Love Can Never Be Broken**

"Nathan," she giggled girlishly. His lips were attached to her neck and he wouldn't let her go. She was in heaven.

"Mmm," he mumbled letting his mouth sensually glide down near her breasts.

"I gotta go. Nigel will be wondering where I am?"

His head fell back and he sighed. Things had been so blissful between them for the last hour, he almost forgot about the big elephant standing in the room. She was still engaged to that jackass and Nathan needed to find a way to end it. Nigel wasn't going to force her into this marriage. He just needed to figure out the most delicate way to ease her out of this situation. Maybe he could talk to Nigel- hell, who was he kidding?

"No Hales, please. Come home with me. We can put our boys to bed, make love," he heatedly mumbled. "In the morning I could make you breakfast in bed. Let me take care of you and our baby."

"That sounds amazing. Fantastic," she squeaked. Their lips connected and she let out a deep moan when she felt his soft tongue enter her mouth. The kiss was warm and her toes curled as Nathan held her head closely against his.

"I can't," she whined. "He'll know. I have to go back."

"Fuck!," he yelled. "I won't live like this, Hales. You're pregnant- we should be a family. I hate that you're stuck with that bastard. It's not right!"

"I know," she kissed his cheek. "But I have to do this until we can figure out a way to stop him, Nathan. I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry, babe. It's just really unfair. I hate his fucking guts."

"We're gonna be ok, right? This doesn't change things between us? I love you Nathan and only you. I want to be with you."

"I love you too, Hales. God, it's the only thing stopping me from wiping that ass off the face of this earth. I need you to be safe, baby. You're pregnant and I loathe the fact that I can't watch over you and take care of you."

"You're so sweet. I can handle it though. I won't let anything happen to this precious baby," she rubbed her stomach softly. "It means too much."

"You promise to call me if it gets to be too much? Promise me Haley."

"I promise. I love you Nathan and nothing or no one will get in the way of me caring for our child."

"Ok," he reluctantly let her up. Not like he really had a choice in the matter. Haley was going back to him and he'd just have to deal until they figured things out.

"We're gonna make this right, Nathan. I just need you to hang in there- for all of our sakes."

"Yeah," he sighed. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her in one last hug. No telling when he'd ever get to do that again.

"I love you," he whispered wth his head buried down into her shoulders. "You just remember that, Hales. Always."

Tears fell from her eyes and she squeezed him tighter. God, this was hell.

"You go home and take care of our boys," she told him. "They need you. And soon we'll be a family," she promised. "I'd bet my life on it."

"I'll do anything you ask," he said looking into her eyes.

"Good boy," she playfully patted his cheeks. "Tell the boys that I love them more than anything and that I'll be there soon. I can't wait to tell them about the baby," she squealed joyfully.

Nathan laughed picking her up and spinning. He couldn't wait either.

"God, you've made me the happiest man in the world," he told her.

She smiled beautifully kissing his lips softly. "I'm glad because I'm the happiest woman on earth. Carrying your child has given me tremendous glory, Nathan. I don't think I could be happier if I tried," she said.

"Even though you're stuck with Nigel?," he complained.

She nodded her head. "Not even he could stop my happiness. A mere road block to our forever, baby."

"You're amazing, do you know that?," he smiled.

"No, but you can keep telling me that over and over again. I like it," she giggled.

"I'm sure. I can wait to spoil you, baby. I'm gonna take such care of you. And the boys will want to spoil you with all kinds of goodies and treats. I'm sure they'll want to spoil their little sister to death."

"Sister?," she smiled. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"Well, maybe. I hope," he said. "I know we hoped for a little girl before. I'd love to have a daughter just like you. Plus, I don't think we could handle another boy. You wouldn't know what to do with a house full of men."

She laughed hitting his shoulder. "As long as the baby is healthy, I don't care Nathan. I just want all us of together. I can deal with another boy. I love the three that I have already so much, what's another, right?"

"Sure," he mumbled. "Plus, it gives us a good excuse to keep trying," his lips brushed against hers.

"How long exactly are you planning on keeping me knocked up, Mr. Scott?," she laughed.

"Hmm, three or four more times," he joked winking his eye.

"Yeah, that sounds kinda long term and painful," she moaned feeling his hands grip her ass.

"But think of all the fun we'll have getting there, Hales. Long, long, long hours of love making. It's gonna be amazing, baby,"

"I like the way that sounds. We get to christen the house all over again," she dreamily said.

"Now we're on the same page," he smirked cockily.

Their lips meshed together and the kiss erased all thoughts from both their heads as they soaked in that amazing feeling surrounding them.

Nathan didn't know if it was pregnancy hormones or just that she missed him, but there was something so strong and passionate behind it. They couldn't get enough of each other as they continued intimately loving one another. The heat was undeniable.

Haley dragged back onto the deck of her yacht. She was not looking forward to seeing that jerk face right now especially after her lovely few hours with Nathan.

She hoped she could make it to her room without Nigel even knowing about her return.

Haley lightly walked through the dining room of he boat. It was dark and quiet and Haley wondered where everyone was. It wasn't super late so she doubted everyone was in bed sleeping. It was so unusual.

She walked into the yacht's kitchen to fix herself a glass of water before going to her room. Haley reached up to the cabinets and she got herself a glass. She pulled the refrigerator opened and grabbed a small bottle of water before pouring it into the glass. She greedily gulped the cool liquid down quickly and decided she needed another bottle. Her pregnancy was causing severe dehydration and the water was the perfect thing to quench that everlasting thirst.

Haley hummed softly still drinking her water when suddenly she was startled by the kitchen lights coming on.

"Miss James," he said surprised to see her.

"Tim!," she said holding her chest. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I had no idea anyone was in here at this time of night."

"I was just getting a drink," she held up the glass.

"Oh. Do you need anything else? I could fix you a snack or something," he offered kindly.

"Umm, I-," she nervously smiled.

"What is it ma'am," he smiled seeing her desire to request something.

"No, it's late. You're off duty. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Sure you can. What would you like?"

"Peanut butter and banana," she giggled embarrassed. Her cravings were all over the place these days.

"That's an odd choice," Tim laughed. "I'll get right on it."

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully.

The butler pulled the ingredients from the pantry and fridge. He grabbed a long cutting knife and began to assemble a few sandwiches for her to have.

Tim cut them in perfectly square pieces and he piled a few onto a plate and passed it over to Haley.

"See how that works for you," he smiled cleaning everything up.

Haley bit one of the sandwiches and she swears that she almost had a full on moment right there in front of Tim. That wasn't embarrassing or anything. She moaned and closed her eyes tasting the lovely concoction melt into her taste buds. It was delicious and hitting every one of her senses.

"Good?," Tim asked seeing her enjoy it.

She nodded her head taking another huge bite. "It's amazing, Tim. Thank you."

"No problem, ma'am. If that'll be all, I'll just grab my trail mix and head back to bed," he smiled holding up the bag.

"Sure. And thanks again. Enjoy your night," she waved.

She continued eating her sandwich enjoying the peaceful quiet of night. Between her time with Nathan and now her wonderful peanut butter and banana sandwich, the night was turning out to be not so bad for Haley. She was almost giddy in her mood as she playfully kicked her legs up and down in delight.

Nigel came walking into the kitchen. He halted immediately frowning at her with a sour look on his face.

"Why are you so damn happy?," he spit cruelly.

She rolled her eyes taking another bite of her sandwich. He wasn't going to ruin her good mood tonight. Haley was too happy to let it happen.

"Am I supposed to be sad?," she asked flatly looking him straight in the eye.

He sipped his water and eyed her suspiciously. "You haven't seemed happy of late? Pardon me for the sudden curiosity. What's with the sudden change, Haley? What are you up to?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm just over moping around everyday. We're getting married soon. This is my life now. Might as well get used to it," she said.

"Just like that? You're accepting this now? I'm not buying it. You aren't happy about this- so stop the bull crap."

"You want me to be upset? I thought you wanted me to pretend that I'm happy about being forced to marry you. You can't have it both ways, Nigel."

"I sometimes wonder why I even bother," he blew out frustrated.

"And what's that supposed to mean?," she bit.

"You could be a little more grateful to be marrying me," he said.

Haley burst out laughing nearly choking on a piece of bread. "I should be grateful? On what planet do you figure? I'm not marrying you of my own volition, Nigel. You blackmailed me. You used my children against me because you know much I love them. I would do anything for them- including marrying a disgusting pig like you."

"Now I'm a pig?," he scoffed. "And FYI, they're not your children. They belong to that asshole who lied to you for nearly a year. But I'm the bad guy here? Grow up, Haley!"

"I'm plenty grown and I love them. I bet it just kills you to know they mean so much to me. You can't handle that truth. Can you, Nigel?"

"The only truth I know is this, you wanted to marry me before you went to live in your little happy world of low class trash. You practically begged me for a ring over the years and now you're bitching? Give me a break, Haley!"

"You're right," she sighed. "Call it a huge ass mistake. You were never worth my time or my love. I'd be a fool to give myself over to someone like you. So yeah, you can force this wedding. But know this, I love Nathan. And I will never love you, Nigel!," she yelled.

Haley got up and slammed her dish into the sink.

"Where are you going? We're talking!," he frustratingly said. He didn't want her leaving with the final word.

"I'm going to bed," she kept walking.

"Want some company, dear?," he snarked seeing she wasn't going to stop.

"Not if you were the last man on this earth, Nigel. You're crazy! I'd rather burn in the pits of hell before ever being with you that way again. No."

"You sure, foofy," he continued to goad her. "I'm excellent company. It could be a good way to fix things between us."

"Fuck off!," Haley said making a lude gesture with her hand.

He laughed sitting down in the chair she left free. He didn't care if Haley was upset or angry, she was going to marry him or else. Fucking Bitch. At this point he couldn't even stand her. Those bad feelings were mutual but a wife like Haley was much needed necessity to a rich upstanding guy such as himself.


	60. A Mother To The Rescue

**I hope you all like this next chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**A Mother To The Rescue**

"Honey, what do you think of Lilacs? I think the soft purple will compliment the lighting in the tent. Sorta of a romantic glow to the whole thing," Lydia smiled.

"Sure," Haley said texting on her phone.

'_Is she being a total bitch?' _The text read.

_'Surprisingly, no. But so tired of fake wedding duties.'_

_'Sorry baby. We'll be together really soon'_

_'I can't wait. I love you. Miss you bunches'_

_'I miss you too Hales and that love thing. You never have to question it. I'll love u to my dying day'_

"Haley!," Lydia said frustrated.

"Huh, yeah," she jumped startled clicking her text away. It had become her default reaction of late anytime someone was around. She had to remain discreet when she was secretly calling or texting Nathan each day. It had only been a day since she snuck off for that impromptu meeting at Scott construction and she missed him like crazy already.

"Are you listening, honey? We're planning the most important day of your life. I would think it was a little more important than whatever it is on your phone, sweetie."

"Sorry," Haley mumbled. "I won't get distracted anymore. What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if...," she started seeing Haley's eyes once again wander aimlessly. Something was up with her daughter and Lydia needed to get to the bottom of it.

"Ok, Haley. This is clearly not what you want to be doing. I don't get it. What's the matter with you? Is something to your disliking, baby? Because I can change it, anything you want," Lydia promised.

"Only the entire wedding," Haley rolled her eyes.

"What?! No, that's not acceptable. I'll cancel it all. You want a small wedding? We'll make it happen," Lydia said throwing an entire bouquet down.

"It's not the flowers, mother."

Haley put her head down and started to cry.

Lydia was stunned as she watched her only child look devastated. Why in the world was she reacting this way? Lydia may have been a lot of things but her daughter's happiness was always her main priority in life. If Haley wasn't happy, neither was Lydia.

"Haley..."

"Oh mother," she wiped her tears. "I don't want this."

"Haley, you've wanted this all of your life," Lydia sat next to her. She rubbed her hand comfortably up and down her daughter's back trying to calm her. "I thought you and Nigel were happy."

"He's happy," Haley snorted.

"Talk to me. What's going on, honey?"

"I'm pregnant mother," she told her emotionally. "And I don't know what to do," she sobbed.

"Honey, that's wonderful," she smiled. "You and Nigel will make remarkable parents. The experience will be life changing. You'll never know love until you look into your child's eyes. Oh, it's amazing," she gleefully clapped.

Haley shook her head covering her face as her mother talked. It was supposed to be a great experience, only one she should be having with the baby's father. She wanted to know what it felt like to do all the things pregnant women did with the man they loved. But thanks to Nigel she was there planning a wedding to a man who was sucking the life out of her, literally.

"Nigel- he's not the father," she admitted looking at her mother.

Haley had to give it to her mother. The stunned look was hilarious but Lydia kept her composure as she absorbed the news.

"Oh!," she said surprised. "Are you sure sweetie?"

"I'm sure mother."

"Sweetie, sometimes those things are unsure. You need to get a test to find out. Nigel could be the father."

"He's not. I haven't been with Nigel that way in quite awhile, way back before I had my accident. I'm as sure as any woman could be. There's only one man I've been with over the last year," she said knowingly.

"Oh well. It's-its him, right?," her mother said without needing to say his name.

Haley nodded her confirmation.

"Wow, this is... I'm happy for you, sweetie. But I don't understand. Why are you going through with this marriage to Nigel then? Is that who you want to be with?"

"I want to be with the man I love," she cried. "He's my family, the boys are my children, we have this new baby. All I want is to be with them."

"Haley," her mother comforted. "Then go be with them. If that's what makes you happy, darling," Lydia said shocking Haley.

"I wish it were that easy. God, what did I do to deserve this? Mother, he'll never let me go."

"Nigel? Oh baby I'm sure it's not so bad. People break up all the time. If you tell Nigel the truth I'm sure he'll understand. You can't force a person to love you."

"He's trying," she told her mom. "He's blackmailing me to marry him, mother."

"What? Haley, what are you saying?"

"You know that Nathan was fighting with his ex wife in court over the children. She basically disappeared from their lives since they were babies and she's suddenly back demanding custody. Nathan did not give in to her so she proceeded to go the legal route."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me a little about that."

"Anyway, Nigel's father is friends with the judge presiding over the case. His name is Dylan Harding, been friends with the Basq family for years. Nigel said that if I didn't marry him, he would see to things shaking out his way. That he'd get the boys taken from Nathan, mother. I couldn't have that," she cried.

"That bastard. He's not going to get away with this Haley. No one forces my daughter to do something she doesn't want to. I'll have his head on a platter first before he gets away with this. I'll need to call your father."

Lydia may have been a lot of things but she'd never accept someone trying to lowball her daughter into anything. That wasn't happening on her watch. She would crush that snake Nigel for Haley's sake.

"Mother, please. Don't do anything to jeopardize Nathan's custody of the boys. It's too important. I love them and I only want the very best for my family."

"I will make sure things are fine for him, honey. I promise that to you and to my grandbaby," she smiled proudly rubbing Haley's stomach. "I'm going to be a grandmother," she said unbelievably. "How about that? I can't wait to tell your father. But if that kid calls me granny, I will kick your butt," she laughed.

Haley chuckled too hugging her mother.

"Thank you. I'm so happy that you're my mother," Haley smiled genuinely. "I love you," she said grateful to Lydia. She was glad that she could count on her mother when the chips were down.

"Ok, don't say that," Lydia sniffled trying to stop the tears. It wasn't often that her and Haley had sentimental moments but when they did, it was awesome. "I love you too, honey. I only want the very best for you. I'll never ever let anyone take advantage of you. Nigel is mistaken if he thinks that he can get away with this. Over my dead body."

"He's horrible, mother. I can't believe I ever loved someone like him," Haley scoffed.

"That happens, darling, trust me. I've loved a toad or two," Lydia said. "Ok- so I'm gonna call Jimmy. What did you say that judge's name was again?"

"Dylan Harding."

"Harding? Harding. Why does that sound familiar? I know that name," Lydia said trying to recall.

"Well I did some research. Apparently he's a longtime resident of tree hill. He's lived here his entire life," Haley said. "He studied at tree hill college. Maybe that's how you know him."

"Son of a bitch," Lydia suddenly said.

"What is it, mother?"

"Well I'll be damned. I do know him," she realized. "You're right sweetie. We went to the same college together."

"You did?"

"Had a little thing with him in college," Lydia told her daughter. "He and your father were on the same rowing crew. I always got the feeling he wanted to be a little more than..."

"Got it," Haley held up her hand to stop Lydia. She didn't ever want to hear about the exploits of her mother's sexual life.

"I'll handle it, dear. No worries," she patted her hand and then got up to leave the room. "Jimmy, call me immediately," she boomed into her cell phone slamming the door. Lydia was on a mission.

Haley looked confused but she was sure Lydia James could fix this. Her mother wasn't one to be played with and Nigel had nothing on tree hill's top socialite when it came to scheming.

Haley wanted to snack herself. She should've just came to Lydia from the start. Maybe it was just the constant fear she lived with lately that stopped her. But now with her mother involved, she was sure that she wouldn't have to marry Nigel. Finally, she was going to be with Nathan and nothing was going to stop it.

"Daddy, can we see momma today?," Matty asked. "I really miss her." They hadn't seen Haley in over a week and both boys were starting to wonder where she had been.

"Umm, soon, buddy. Your mom has been really busy of late. But I promise that she loves you very much," Nathan said. It was hard keeping secrets from the boys but it was best to keep them in the dark about all of the trouble. He didn't want t upset them for any reason. Hopefully with some time it wouldn't even matter. Haley would be back, they'd be a family and none of that other crap would even be an issue.

"It seems like we haven't seen her in forever," Daniel said.

"Yeah," Matty said.

"It's been a week guys. There are just some grown up things that your mother needs to handle," Nathan explained. "She'll be back really soon and we'll be a family. I make that promise to you."

"Really?," Matty said excitedly. "Thank you daddy," he hugged him.

"You're welcome bud," he held the little boy.

"I'm so happy too, dad. I'm glad mom is coming back," Daniel smiled.

"We have a little surprise for you guys too. But I'll wait to tell you once your mom returns," Nathan gleefully smiled. He couldn't wait to tell the boys about the new addition to their family. But he wanted to wait for Haley so they all could share in that joy together. He was like a kid on Christmas Day feeling absolutely joyful in his anticipation.

"Oh a surprise," Matty clapped. "I can't wait to see what it is," his eyes lite up.

"Maybe we're going to take our trip," Daniel tried to guess. "Is that it?," he asked. Maybe he could get a hint from their father if he guessed right.

"Nice try Dan, but it's not happening," he chuckled. "You'll both know in good time. Just be a little patient."

"Aww," they both said disappointed.

"Silly boys," Nathan laughed. He was grateful to see them finally let it go as they went back to watching television. The conversation was all but over and Nathan went back to reading some paperwork from Scott construction.

He had to admit his thoughts were nothing but Haley. The moment she uttered those words 'I'm pregnant' his mind had been one big mesh of excitement, fear, confusion, and anger. This was a special time in a couple's life and they couldn't even get things off to a proper start because of the bastard Nigel.

Everyday he thought of new ways to destroy that idiot. Strangulation, accidental car accident, possible shooting. But that wasn't him and those angry thoughts scared Nathan and made him become something he didn't want to even think about.

He knew Haley wouldn't want that for him. She may have been frustrated with the situation but violence wasn't the answer to this horrible situation. They'd find a way out of it as long as they were all patient. He was sure of it.

"Where the hell were you?," Nigel stalked into her bedroom. He was angry and looked like he was about to explode.

"I've been here the entire night, Nigel," she sighed. She wasn't in the mood for one of his little tirades this evening.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about. The other day. You claimed you went to a movie. What did you see, Haley? Or was it just an excuse so that you could sneak off and see that bastard?"

"What...," Haley stumbled. "No Nigel," she hurriedly recovered. "I went to a special showing of an old movie. You can check the credit card if you want."

Haley had made sure to cover her tracks that evening. After leaving Nathan she made sure to buy a useless movie ticket on her credit card just in case Nigel questioned her.

He looked at her skeptically for a moment not knowing whether to believe her or not.

"You better watch yourself Haley. I'd hate for things to suddenly shift in Gia's favor for custody. You know how those sort of things just happen sometimes," he warned.

"I'm here, Nigel. I agreed to marry you," she calmly stated. "You have everything you want- so just leave them alone."

She needed to keep her cool while Lydia worked to get her away from Nigel for good. She didn't want to alert him by acting weird or suspicious.

"I swear you're more trouble than your worth sometimes. I don't even know why I want to marry you," he bitched.

"Well, then don't. I don't know why you're forcing me to do this," she angrily spout. "I don't love you! In fact I hate you with everything inside of me!," she screamed. She was so fed up with pretending. They may have needed to keep up appearances with everyone around them, but when it was just the two of them, there was no pretending. She hated his fucking guts.

"You're walking a fine line, Haley," he walked over to her. He gripped her by the arm and pulled her close.

"Get off of me," she smacked him away. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again, Nigel! I'll kill you," she threatened.

He laughed with a dark smile on his face. "Oh, we'll be doing a lot more than touching on our wedding night dear. I plan to take advantage of all of that sexy body," he trailed his finger down her neck.

Haley shivered feeling completely disgusted at the thought of it. That slime's hand on her, it made her want to vomit. He was crazy if he thought she would sleep with him. Insane.

"I agreed to marry you, Nigel. But I didn't agree to be your own personal whore," she spit. Ugh. "You wanted a wife, you got it. But I did not agree to perform wifely duties for you. I will not give myself over to some man pushing me into marriage. You're out of your damn mind."

"We'll see about that. All this time we were together, I never realized what a bitch you were. Now that we're not pretending anymore- you never were that good in bed anyhow. I don't know how many nights you were second to a good cold shower," he coldly said. "I guess that's why I always needed another woman to satisfy my needs."

"The feeling was mutual Nigel, trust me. You always came second to a warm bath and a glass of wine. I had a better time with my trusty little vibrator- you cruel son of a bitch. Get out of my room. You're disgusting. Just get out!"

"Whatever! You just be prepared for cake tasting tomorrow. The bakers will be here first thing in the morning," he said walking out.

Haley picked up a glass and threw it towards the door Nigel had just walked out of. She was pissed.

What she wouldn't do to be with Nathan right now. Just to feel his arms around her, to feel the warmth and love. It couldn't happen soon enough for her.


	61. To Tell The Secret

**We're getting to the end readers. I'm so exhausted with this story but I've enjoyed every bit of it and I thank you all for taking this incredible journey with me. Not bad for my first try. I hope that my writing will improve with time. This story won't be the end and I will definitely be back with a new story. Maybe by early next year. But on with this fic. I actually have only two chapters left to complete. Ironically enough the epilogue is actually finished. I got an idea and sorta just snapped out a long finish to the fic. Haha! Please review and enjoy!**

**To Tell The Secret**

Nathan sat at his desk simply tapping at keyboard on his computer. He was bored out of his mind and he couldn't help but think of nothing but Haley. She was pregnant with is child and his whole world lite up thinking about his amazing fortune. The woman he loved loved him back and now she was giving him the greatest gift anyone could give another person, another child.

He didn't know what he'd done to deserve it but Nathan was grateful to Haley for everything she had brought into his life. She was amazing and everything he ever dreamed of in a mother for his boys. They were so lucky and he knew it everyday.

Now if he could just get her away from that horrible Nigel, all would be well in his world. It was gonna happen.

"We got it, bro!." Lucas excitedly ran into his office.

"Got what?," he asked.

"The downtown structure for that new law firm building. They chose Scott construction man. Can you believe it? We got picked out of fifty other competitors. They said our outstanding track record was the thing that pushed them to hire us."

"That's great," he continued clicking away on the computer.

"Bro, we've been waiting for this for like six months. At least pretend that you're happy about it."

"I am, Lucas. I just have a lot on my mind right now and getting some new contract doesn't really rate high on my list of priorities right now," he sighed.

"What's up, Nate? What has got you in such a foul mood, bro?," he asked concerned. "No offense but you don't seem like yourself."

"I found something out the other day and it's all that I can think about," Nathan sighed tiredly.

"Yeah. What did you find out?"

He looked at his brother with a serious look on his face. He wasn't sure if he should reveal this news to him but it felt like he was going to explode in his fears and worries. He needed to talk to someone about it before he lost it

"Haley's pregnant, Luke," he offered up.

"No way!," he smiled happy. "Nate, that's amazing news! I'm so happy for you guys." His smile started to fall from his face as he watched his brother look anything but happy.

"Why aren't you happy?," Lucas wondered confused. "What's wrong, bro?"

"She's marrying Nigel," he told Lucas.

"What? That doesn't make any sense. If she's pregnant with your baby...wait, it is your baby, right?"

"Of course it's my baby, asshole," he spit angrily. He wasn't really upset with his brother but between everything going on and hearing his brother question the paternity of the baby, Nathan was scaling a very short fuse. He didn't need to hear that crap right now.

"Sorry," he immediately apologized feeling terrible for saying such things. "I didn't mean to imply..."

"I know," Nathan nodded. "I didn't mean to snap on you. There are some things going on that I don't really want to talk about."

"Like what?," Lucas pushed him to reveal. "You can talk to me about anything, Nathan. I'm here for you and Haley."

"She needs to marry Nigel. It's the only way right now."

"Nathan, I'm confused here. You're not making any sense here. Why would she have to marry that ass?"

"He threatened her, bro. He's blackmailing her to marry him, Lucas. And I don't know how to stop it. I'm at a complete loss."

"What the hell!," he said completely shocked. "How? What is he holding over her head?"

"The boys," he sighed. "He told Haley that he would see to me losing custody of them to Gia if she didn't marry him. His father is apparently long time friends with the judge that decided my case. Harding or whatever."

"He can't do that! You're going to call his bluff, right? Fuck him, Nate. No way would Gia have won over you anyway," Lucas said sure.

"Trust me. I would. But Haley is adamant about doing things her way. She doesn't want to put the boys custody in jeopardy in case Nigel's not just blowing smoke. We can't risk it. And as much as I love her for it, I'm so frustrated. But it makes me love her more knowing just how much she loves the boys, bro. She'd do anything to protect them and me- even putting herself in harms way and I hate it."

"Oh man. No wonder you're upset. I'm sorry, Nathan. I had no idea you were dealing with all of this."

"That's not even the worst part of it, Lucas," he sighed.

"What do you mean, bro?"

"He was in cahoots with Gia."

"What the hell are you talking about, Nathan?"

"Gia coming back...it was all apart of his plan. He paid her to cause us trouble. The bastard knew he was losing Haley so he decided to play dirty and bring my ex wife into the picture."

"Geez, what a snake. Is there anything this guy won't do? Talk about desperate," he shook his head.

"It's just so hard. She's pregnant and I have to be ok with her living with him and planning some farce of a wedding. It's frustrating as hell. I want to do everything in my power to protect her from any harm. I won't let that bastard hurt her, Lucas, not anymore," he swore.

"I totally get it. I'm proud of you, Nathan. I know how hard it must be to restrain yourself from kicking his ass. I gotta be honest, I don't know if I could stop myself from ripping his head clear off of his shoulders. But you're respecting Haley's wishes and you're doing just that. It'll all work out for you."

"I keep telling myself that. No way does he get to win. I'm going to have Haley, the boys, and my brand new baby. All of Nigel's tricks are nothing more than his desperation to hold onto something that's long been over. Haley doesn't love him anymore and it's about time that bastard realized it, Lucas."

"So what's the plan moving forward?," Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure. Haley says that Lydia is working on something and for me to be patient."

"Haley's mom?," he said shocked. "Wow!"

"I know. Trust me, I was surprised too. But Haley said that her mom is ok with everything. She wants Haley to be happy and she knows that's with me."

"Good with the bad," he sighed.

"Yep. But it won't be forever. That bastard won't ruin my family, Lucas. He's a miserable S.O.B determined to make everyone around him just as miserable and I won't accept that, bro."

"I don't blame you."

"Hey my favorite boys," Brooke burst into the office. Her smile immediately faded when she saw the intense look on both of their faces. They were in deep conversation and whatever it was about seemed very serious.

"What's wrong?," she asked right away. "Why are you two looking like your best friend died?"

"Just talking about, Haley," Lucas said easily.

"Oh yeah? Is she okay?," she worried to the brothers.

"I'm not sure how to answer that, Brooke," Nathan sighed. "She's pregnant," he revealed.

Brooke looked absolutely shocked and then suddenly the goofiest smile spread across her face. She stated jumping around like a crazy person. She shook Lucas's arm like a mad woman nearly ripping it off. She then ran around the large desk almost choking poor Nathan in a excited hug.

Lucas laughed quietly watching his wife's reaction. She was such a loon sometimes with her happiness. No one could out celebrate Brooke Scott.

Nathan shook his head letting his sister in law joyously hug him. Despite everything else going on, it did feel good to bask in that moment with the two of them. They had always been a tight little bunch since the moment both boys met little fire bomb Brooke in high school. This was just another great milestone for them all. The pregnancy news was exciting for their entire family.

"Oh my god!," Brooke continued screeching. "I can't believe this. It's fabulously great news, Nate. You and Haley are going to be amazing parents...you already are," she said with a gigantic smile. "I can't wait to talk to her about swollen ankles, and gas, and every miserable thing that comes along with pregnancy," Brooke laughed. "But it's so worth it when you get to hold that beautiful little person at the end of nine months," she sighed. "I'll teach her how to bitch and get everything that she wants from you Nathan. You'll be on nonstop ice cream runs at three in the morning. After all a pregnant girl deserves to be spoiled by the man she loves. You'll spoil her to death or else," she threatened jokingly.

The brothers looked at her worriedly, nether knowing if those days would happen anytime soon. First they had to get passed that huge ass obstacle of Nigel before any of those things could happen.

"What?," Brooke said seeing their faces look blank and void. "Why do you guys look so serious?," she wondered.

"I wish that it were that easy, Brooke. I would love nothing more than to spoil her and go on endless runs for whatever her heart desired. But I'm afraid that's not possible...at least right now," Nathan frustratingly said.

"What's he talking about, babe?," she turned to her husband.

He wiped his brow before looking at her.

"Haley's kind of being forced to marry Nigel," he bit the bullet telling Brooke. May as well just tell her because he was sure that she wouldn't let it go until one of them came out with the truth.

"The hell you say," she said. "That can't happen. She loves Nate. She's having his baby."

"It's true, Brooke," Nathan finally chimed in. "He used my custody case with Gia to blackmail Haley. The judge was in his pocket and Nigel threatened to use it if she didn't agree to marry him."

"That's crazy. What a tool. You're not going to let him get away with this are you?"

"It's not even the worst part- Gia coming back, all Nigel's work. He set it up from the very start. I guess he wanted to cover all of his bases once he felt Haley slipping away from him. Couldn't exactly have me standing in the way if he wanted to marry her."

"Son of a bitch. He's a total creep. I need to call her," Brooke said pulling out her cell phone.

"No," Luke stopped her. He grabbed Brooke's hands stopping her before she could dial the number. "That's not a good idea, babe. Right now is a stressful time for Hales. She needs all of our support right now and that means keeping her low stressed and calm. Everything will work out, we just need to be a little patient," Lucas suggested.

"I can't believe this," she huffed irritated. "It's not fair."

"Trust me, we know," Nathan agreed wiping his face. "But Lucas is right. We need to let her handle things on her own terms. It'll be ok."

"Fine!," Brooke agreed unhappily. She sat down in the chair crossing her arms like a petulant child. She couldn't believe these two idiots she called family were easily accepting this. There were many of times when they were younger that Brooke had to threaten them just to stop either one of the from beating the day lights out of someone. Now they were being all calm and zen. Morons. Where were the bad ass Scott brothers? Brooke wasn't so sure she liked this.

"You understand, right?," Lucas sat next to her. "It's not that we don't want to knock that bastard's head, hon. But we can't risk upsetting Haley. She or the baby don't need that kind of weight hanging over them."

"Yeah," Nathan added. "She's the strongest person I know," he smiled. "We'll get through this, Brooke. Just one last tiny obstacle to our happily ever after. We're going to be a family. Me, Haley, the boys, and our baby."

"I'm proud of you, Nate. You've become an awesome man. Being there for Haley and the boys. You deserve nothing but happiness from now on."

"She's right, bro," Luke added.

"Thanks guys," he smiled.

It was sometime later and Nathan was wiped out. Between letting his brother and Brooke know what was really going down and all the paperwork, he just wanted some sleep. It didn't help that he couldn't stop worrying about her.

The phone rang and he looked at the caller I.D, it was Haley with another stolen call.

"Hey you," he smiled his greeting.

"Hi baby."

"You talking to me or the little one?," he joked with a chuckle.

"You," Haley laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Wrapping up at work. I'm about to go relieve Mrs. Martinez with the boys."

"Tell them I love them. I miss you all," she sighed.

"We know, Hales. Hang in there."

"I know. I just hate this. I love you so much."

"Me too, babe. This sneaking phone calls thing is not nearly enough time with you. I wanna hold you, Hales. And kiss you, and touch you," Nathan whined. "I want to make love to you," he said hotly.

She giggled shaking her head. "You got any cheese with that whine?," she joked. "You sound so spoiled, babe," she laughed. "Good thing for you is that I want those things too...so much."

"Yeah?," he lifted his brow. God, he needed her in the worst way.

"Definitely. Soon though. Nothing could keep me away from you guys long," she promised.

"I hate to rush you off but I really need to head home," he said looking at the wall clock. "But I'd talk to you forever if I could."

"I know. Go home to our boys. Make sure to give them a extra kiss from me."

"I will. Love you, Haley."

"You too," she smiled clicking the phone off.


	62. Back To School Blues

**Back To School Blues**

"Daddy, is momma gonna to be there today when we get to school?," he asked.

They hadn't seen Haley in a while and the excuses Nathan gave them were starting to get tiring. Something was wrong. This was so unlike their momma to ignore them. Even when she left the state she was sure to keep in contact with them. This radio silence was making no sense at all.

"Uhh, probably not buddy," Nathan replied straightening his clothes out. He knew the hell the boys must've been feeling, because he felt it too. "There. All handsome," he smiled proudly.

She was pregnant with his baby and he couldn't even do simple things like take care of her or take Haley to a simple doctors visit. He just wanted to see her face to make sure she was ok. The occasional text wasn't cutting it anymore.

"Is she ever coming back, dad?." Daniel asked seriously. "It's just weird that she hasn't called."

"I know guys. You remember those adult things I told you she needed to handle."

They both nodded.

"Well, it's taking a little longer than we thought. But I promised you that we were going to be a family, and I meant it. Nothing and no one will stop that, ok?"

Daniel sighed grabbing his new backpack. He was trying to understand whatever it was his father was saying. It was just a little hard considering no one really ever told kids anything.

"I'll be downstairs," he mumbled unhappily.

"You get it, right Matty?," Nathan tried.

"I guess," he hunched. "I just miss her so much."

"Yeah, me too. It'll be ok, bud. C'mon, let's get going. We don't want to be late on your first day back."

They walked down the stairs in their house. Matty cutely hopped from one step to the other as he joyfully prepared for his first day of second grade.

Daniel on the other hand seemed sad and his mood was anything but jolly. This day sucked and he wasn't going to pretend he was happy returning to school when everything else in his life sucked. He thought his mom would be there sending him off into a new year. He prayed things would be back to normal and that all of that other hurt and misery trailing back to that day at the mall would be gone. But no such luck. Haley wasn't home, they barely seen her these days, and life still blew in the worst way possible.

The family of three piled into Nathan's SUV and they drove toward the familiar school. Matty yapped about nonsense the entire way there but Daniel sat quietly looking out if the window. There wasn't much to be happy and cheerful about so he didn't even try.

The quick trip was small and before he even realized they were pulling up to the school. Kids were running about happily greeting their friends they hadn't seen in months. Teachers were checking lists and organizing. The schoolyard aids were gathering groups of children together to make things easier. It was all old hat and he really felt his mood getting worse. He wanted to go back home and get into bed. At least that was more fun than this suck fest.

"Ok guys. You know the drill. Mrs. Martinez will be here after school. I'll see you for dinner as usual," Nathan said.

"Yep daddy," Matty eagerly smiled.

"Nothing changes," Daniel mumbled angrily. It was the same old routine as always. No mother in sight. Mrs. Martinez picking them up after school. Them going home to do homework before Nathan tiredly piled into the house for dinner, a little tv, and then bedtime- ya know, before the whole sucky routine began all over again. Daniel didn't need his father reminding him, he got it. He was to wait for Matty after school, blah, blah, blah. Wash, rinse, repeat.

"I know that you're upset Daniel," Nathan started before his son could exit the car. Daniel had been surly for a entire week. It wasn't lost on Nathan that his son was hurting. Matty tended to go with the flow of things. But Daniel wore his heart on his sleeve and the little boy often internalized his feelings about things. He was desperately missing his mother and Nathan knew it.

"But it will get better, buddy. I just need you to hang in there a little longer. I promise that your mother is doing everything she can to come back to us."

"Ok," he spoke lowly. Wasn't like sulking was gonna change anything.

Matty grabbed his backpack and hoped out of the car. Daniel trailed behind. His entire body was deflated and he just wanted to cry.

They started walking toward the school when Daniel suddenly heard his brother screech happily. Now that wasn't unusual or anything, so Daniel figured he saw some friends or something.

"Momma!," Matty ran.

Daniel's head snapped up thinking he heard wrong. But as sure as the sky was blue, he saw Matty running toward their mother who was standing there with the hugest smile on her face.

He recalled hearing Nathan yelling at Matty to slow down but he didn't care as he took of running towards Haley too.

"Mom!," he happily yelled.

When he made it to her, she was already squeezing the life out of Matty. Daniel wrapped his arms around both and he took in the wonderful feeling of her arms surrounding them both.

"God, I missed you guys so much," she cried. Haley knew she must've looked like a complete loon crying outside the school, but she didn't care. She missed her babies.

"Momma, where have you been?," Matty cried.

"We were worried," Daniel informed her. "We haven't see you in a really long time," he complained naturally.

Nathan walked over to the three of them and it warmed his heart to see the love radiating between them.

"Hales," he smiled. Nathan grabbed Haley and he kissed her soundly against her lips. She melted into his arms and moaned quietly.

"I missed you so much," she said. "The baby missed you," she whispered and giggled at the same time. She was so happy.

Nathan smiled happily letting his hand discreetly run across her stomach.

"Are you coming home, momma?," Matty asked breaking the intimate moment between the two of them.

"Yeah mom. Are you coming home?," Daniel added. He really needs to know the truth. Was she really coming back or was Nathan stalling because she wasn't ever coming back?

"Soon baby. I just need to take care of something. But I'm coming home for good really soon," she promised. "Nothing could keep me away you guys," she rubbed Matty's head softly.

Daniel sighed hugging her again. He didn't want to let Haley out of his sight right now. The little boy was afraid if he let he go, she'd disappear forever this time.

"Dan," Haley said feeling the tight grip. "I love you, buddy," she soothed his back. "Have faith ok. It's gonna be alright." She kissed his head and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Ok guys. You need to get into school," Nathan said. He knew it would probably be hell getting them to agree and leave Haley once again. Daniel was practically glued to her hip at the moment.

"Please, a little while longer," Matty started to beg. "We miss momma," he said joining back in the hug with Haley and Daniel.

"Yeah, please," Daniel said too.

"Hey, I'll see you both really soon," Haley smiled looking down into their worried faces. "But right now you guys have to go to school. Momma promises she'll be back, ok."

"I love you mom," Daniel said reluctantly letting her go.

"Oh sweetie, I love you too. More than all the stars in the sky. And you little one, I love you too," she kissed Matty. "You both have a good day."

"Bye momma," Matty waved his little hand. Him and Daniel took off toward the yard and they both looked back longingly a few times before entering the yard with their classmates.

Nathan sighed turning toward her. As happy as he was that Haley had showed up this morning, he couldn't help feeling cheated in a way. They had to settle for stolen calls and small moments until they figured things out with Nigel.

"Sorry baby," he wrapped his arms around her. "They've been struggling a lot with your absence. Its just been really hard without you, Hales," he buried his head into her shoulders.

"I know," she realized. "It's been so hard without you. And I'm so sad all of the time wishing you could be there for me and the baby."

"Everyday of my life," he promised. "This time apart will seem like nothing in twenty years when we're together. I love you, Haley. So damn much it hurts."

"I love you too...with all of my heart," she promised. "I can't wait to be in your arms every night of everyday. To feel your love surrounding me. It's what I dream of every night when I'm in my bed alone. It hurts so much. We're gonna have it, Nathan. I feel it in my soul."

"Yeah, if only Nigel wasn't such a ass," he sighed. "God Haley, I just want to yank you away from that coward and just say screw it. He can't possibly get the boys taken away."

"Hey," she pulled out of the hug to look into his eyes. "I know you're upset about this whole thing. But I don't want anything jeopardizing the boys custody. You're right, we could fight it, but I rather be safe than sorry. Let me handle this, ok? He's not gonna have the upper hand much longer. You have to have faith too and believe me."

"Why? What aren't you telling me, baby? Because I do believe you, Hales. But I hate what he's doing to you, it's not right."

"I talked to my mother. She's making some progress with the whole thing. She told me not to worry."

"No way," he said shocked.

"I know. I was so happy," she laughed. "She promised she'd take Nigel down and I believe her. No one messes with Lydia James."

"I could kiss your mother," he chuckled.

"Ok, let's not get carried away," she giggled. "One step at a time, huh? She knows the judge that presided over your case. I don't know, they had a thing together in college or something. She said she'd handle it. I don't even want to know what that means. But the sooner I'm back with you and the boys, the better. I don't care what it takes," she murmured against his lips.

"Hmm mmm," he moaned feeling her tongue trace the outer area of his lips.

The kiss became heated as the need for a connection took over and they nearly inhaled one another right there on the street.

Haley stood on her tiptoes grinding against his lean body trying to soak it all in. Her nails gripped into his neck and she let her breasts press tightly against his amazing chest. No telling when she'd see him again. They had to make the most of this moment together.

All of his senses were on fire and Nathan couldn't seem to get enough as they continued that magical kiss. He lifted her partially letting her feet detach from the ground. His hands moved toward her ass and he squeezed it gently groaning out in satisfaction.

"Let's get a room baby," he mumbled. "I can call out of work. Go with me, Hales. No one will know."

She nodded her head agreeing before she could talk herself out of it. She needed to be with Nathan and her worries about Nigel finding out was the least of her problems right now.

He pulled her giggling body towards his SUV and off they went to find a suitable hotel room so they could be together. Nathan held Haley as they drove quietly and every so often he could feel her eyes on him as he smiled. The moment felt peaceful and both were at ease knowing that nothing could touch them during this perfect time.

They pulled up to the local five star Marriott and Nathan helped Haley out of the car. She lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed it softly.

Nathan smiled locking his fingers more secure around her much tinier ones.

They both walked silently, Haley snuggled closely at his side. Nathan did all of the talking once they were inside and before Haley knew it, they were in the elevator going up to their room.

Nathan opened the door with his card key and he immediately scooped a laughing Haley up into his arms carrying her over the threshold.

"I want this to be perfect," he kissed her.

"It's perfect because I'm here with you, Nathan."

He sat her down and went over to the house phone to request some sparkling cider, fresh strawberries, and whipped cream. He knew that Haley would appreciate the effort.

Haley laid down on the lavish bed burying herself into the fluffy mound of pillows.

"Oh, I could die a happy woman sleeping in this bed," she cooed. She had been super tired so far during this pregnancy and the bed felt heavenly on her sore back.

"I see," Nathan chuckled looking through the hotel's directory.

"Come lay with me," she reached her hand out to him.

Nathan took it and fell freely down next to her.

"Hi," he smiled placing his forehead against hers.

"Hi," she whispered back. "Do you know that you're kinda cute?," she winked.

"Hmm, thanks baby," he kissed her nose.

Haley's eyes closed and she took in the moment with him. She was so relaxed and stress free. "We should take a nice long hot bubble bath," she suggested.

"Sounds good, Hales. Why don't you go get in and I'll be right there as soon as room service comes."

"Ok," she giggled hopping up. She hurriedly went to the large bathroom and started working on filling the tub with warm water and bubbles.

She peeled her clothes off quickly and climbed into the tub. Haley sighed when the hot water hit her entire body. "That feels good," she mumbled to herself. It was simply divine.

Meanwhile Nathan turned down the blankets and then he loosened the buttons on his collared shirt. There was a light tap on the door and he went to answer.

The bellhop dutifully rolled the small cart in and Nathan tipped him before seeing the man out.

He popped a strawberry into his mouth before making his way toward the bathroom to join Haley in that glorious bath. Nathan watched as she hummed lightly with her eyes closed. She looked peaceful and happy and her legs swished gently through the water.

"Any room in there for me?," he said.

She popped one eye opened and waved him over.

"Get in here," she demanded.

He undressed and slide his entire body behind hers. Her petite body molded against him and she sank fully down onto his lap.

"Hmm, so amazing," she moaned gently. "God, I missed you."

He kissed along her neck letting his hands rest on her stomach. "I want you so much, Hales."

"You have me," she said. "Always and forever."

"I love you, Hales."

"Me too, baby. We're so lucky. We have everything we ever wished for, " she sighed. "I'm so thankful to have you and the boys, and this one. I can't wait to tell them."

"It's gonna be great," Nathan said.

"You think? I don't want them thinking that I love them less somehow because of the baby. I worry."

"You shouldn't, Hales. They'll love their little sister or brother so much. I guarantee it."

"Yeah? I'm glad," she giggled. "We're gonna be a family," she squealed.

"I can't wait until we know if it's a boy or a girl. We'll have to pick a name. Good strong name if it's a boy. And something really sweet if it's a girl."

"You're so sexy when you talk that way," she giggled.

He chuckled squeezing her hip.

"I've always liked the name Morgan. It could work for a boy or a girl," she said.

"Morgan? Really, it sounds like a TV dinner brand," he laughed.

"Hey! Well I like it," she pouted cutely.

"Don't pull that face. I'm totally not giving in."

"You sure, Nate. Because I had all kinda tricks to help you see things my way," she grabbed his manhood. Her voice had taken on a breathy rasp and Nathan nearly lost it.

He jumped at the unexpected feel of her hands on him.

"I-I, God," he muttered feeling her hand begin to glide up and down his shaft.

"Seeing it my way yet," she whispered hotly.

"Starting to," he groaned. "Morgan. Sounds better and better," he grabbed her hand.

She slowed her pace and brought her lips to his. "You feel good," she moaned.

Nathan jerked upward feeling his seed spill out. His entire body shook as Haley worked her magic on him. This had to be the hottest fucking thing ever.

"Hales...," he croaked.

"I think we should take this to the bed," she suggested with a wicked smile.

He hoped up so fast that Haley burst into uncontrollable giggles. Nathan scooped her naked form into his arms and he literally ran toward the bed carrying her.

"Someone's anxious," she smiled.

"You blame me," he smirked. He plopped her down into the bed and she bounced a few times while laughing at his silliness.

"C'mere," she commanded.

He covered her entire body and kissed her deeply.

Haley's hand wound in his short hair. She arched into his feeling his hand gently rub the lower area of her stomach.

"I love you so much, Hales."

"I love you too," she said.

Her legs fell apart and she felt Nathan settle between them before he pushed deep inside of her. It had been too long. He wasn't into taking things slow after their time apart.

"Oh," she moaned. "Yes!"

Nathan pinned her hands above the pillow and he thrust slowly trying to soak in all the pleasure he felt.

Haley's eyes closed and she sank her teeth down into her lips trying control the need to scream out loudly. I mean how embarrassing would that be if other hotel guests heard their lovemaking.

"Nathan," she moaned. "That feels good."

"I'll never let you go, Hales. You're mine, always," Nathan whispered out.

"Forever," she agreed falling over the edge. She panted trying to catch her breath as Nathan laid a few kisses on her breasts.

"Hmm, that was amazing," he said burying his face into her neck.

He flipped on his side not wanting to hurt her or the baby. Nathan pulled Haley close to him and he breathed deeply.

They shared a few small kisses teasing each other.

Haley smiled satisfied while snuggling closer.

"You can have your way all the time if it means that I get moments like that," Nathan chuckled.

She giggled happily.

"I'll remember you said that," she yawned tiredly.

"Go sleep baby. I'm not going anywhere," Nathan said kissing her head gently.

"I don't want to sleep," she mumbled sleepily. "I just want to be here with you." She was nearly gone into dream world no sooner than she said the sentence.

Nathan squeezed her tighter and closed his eyes too. He knew the feeling. They didn't get many of these moments together lately. Sleep seemed like such a waste of time when they were together. But despite all the heartache over cow toeing to Nigel, Nathan knew things would be alright. He was sure of it.


	63. Party To Go

**New chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

**Party To Go**

Tonight was their dreaded engagement party and to say that Haley was tired was an understatement. Her morning sickness was kicking her ass of late and she hadn't seen Nathan or the boys in over two weeks.

Besides the occasional text or two second phone call that she would sneak and make, Haley spent all of her time fake smiling and pretending to be the happy bride.

She played her part as the congratulatory gifts were delivered or the thousandth bouquet was given wishing her and Nigel well. Vomit. If these idiots only knew. She didn't love that fool but no one seemed to even notice. She found herself wondering if they even cared. Haley was sure most marriages in their circle were meaningless and without love. She would probably be one of those miserable wives if not for the clarity sure had gotten through her time with Nathan.

He showed her a life with love, and caring, one that she didn't even know was possible for someone like her. She refused to go back to a life where people only cared about money and status.

She no longer wanted one of a pampered wife who did nothing but shop and tan and drink all day. She wanted to be a good wife and mother to people who loved and appreciated the things she did for them. That was a life with Nathan, Daniel, Matty, and the new little one. She would accept nothing less in her world.

Haley rubbed her belly looking in the mirror. She looked pretty perfect considering she spent the entire morning attached to the bathroom toilet. She was grateful for Nigel being super busy because he hadn't seem to notice her morning sickness for the last few days. Like it mattered, he was too self involved to notice something happening outside of himself anyway. Loser.

"Ok baby," she whispered lowly. "Be nice to mommy tonight. We gotta get through this," she encouraged her little fetus. "I'll feed you something really yummy later tonight if you behave," she quietly bribed. And she would. Probably would be regretting that later when she was cradled against the porcelain pleading for relief, but her little one deserved the very best. She wanted to be a great mother from start to finish. She hadn't gotten that chance with the boys but this one...everything it's little heart desired.

Haley picked up her small clutch purse that matched her dress to perfection. With one last check of her makeup and let the privacy of her room and walked toward the large decorated area on her yacht.

The room was filled with a who's who of guests. Haley saw many of her so called friends littering a particular area near the bar. Nigel was dutifully playing the perfect host to some colleagues of his family. People were drinking and mingling all seemingly having a good time at the party. Of course they were, nothing like a party of rich snotty people to get the blood flowing.

She walked over to the second bar seeing it nearly empty, thank god. She requested a sparking water with lime before making her way toward a small table trying to remain unseen for as long as possible. Hopefully she could get through this night as quickly as possible with little interaction. Not like she wanted to be bothered with these morons anyhow.

"Haley," a friend of Nigel's waved her over. That was quick, she sighed inwardly. Haley unhappily walked toward the man who was standing with a few other people. She pasted that plastic smile on her face and joined the group."

"Hiya doing, darling," he kissed her cheek. "You're looking as radiant as ever."

"Thank you Tom. I'm so glad you're here. Nigel and I are thrilled you could fly in from Germany to celebrate this special occasion with us this evening," she lied smoothly.

"Well, it's just work," he laughed. "What's another million dollar deal, right?," he joked.

"You're rotten," Haley chuckled. "But it's always great to see you. If you'll excuse me, I have some other guests to greet." She kissed his cheek and scurried across the room.

The group of silly girls grabbed her arm and was ushering her in the middle of their small crowd before she could get away. They giggled and complimented her looking over her ring and dress. Haley wanted to die. She didn't get why they were acting so ridiculous. It wasn't like they hang seen that horrid diamond before. But as usual that phony air surrounded everything in their circle and they squealed and ohh and ahhed over her. This life sucked and Haley couldn't believe she once looked forward to this. It was so superficial and stupid. She was way above it now. They weren't in freaking junior high anymore.

Finally with a minute to herself, Haley whipped her cell phone out discreetly from her purse. She quickly typed the words 'I love u' on her keyboard before placing it back into the cute little bag. She couldn't risk anyone catching her, especially Nigel. That idiot was bound to blow a gasket if he suspected she had any contact with Nathan after their deal.

Nigel came walking over to her just as she hidden her phone away. His face was plastered with the most non genuine smile she'd ever seen. He looked happy and comfortable in this fake situation and Haley wanted to puke right there on the floor and morning sickness had nothing to do with that uneasy feeling.

"Foofy," he greeted with a small kiss on the cheek. Yuck. "My parents would like to talk to us, dear. Apparently they have some huge announcement that affects us both," he chuckled.

"Great," she wanted to roll her eyes. What could the Basq's want with her. Not like she was planning on spending her life with their jackass son. Of course they didn't know that.

He pulled her by the arm toward the elder Basq's and Haley dragged herself beside him trying to keep the look of disgust off of her face for the moment.

"Haley, dear," Patricia Basq greeted giving her a small hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Patricia. I'm glad you guys could be here," Haley said. She had to admit, Nigel's mother had always treated her kind. There was no need to be angry towards the woman for raising such a miscreant. She couldn't help that her son turned out to be the worst person possible.

"Mr. Basq," Haley said a little less warmly. She never had the best relationship with George Basq. Once Nigel told her that his father didn't really think marriage to her was appropriate for his son. Haley had been livid back then believing Mr. Basq didn't think she was good enough for his precious son. Turns out the man was partially right, marriage to his son was wrong in so many ways for Haley.

"Haley," he smiled uncomfortably. "This has been a long time coming. You and Nigel have waited for quite awhile to make things official."

"Yeah. We needed to make sure the time was right. Nigel and I think that that time is now. Right Nig?," she said. Her face was marred with sarcasm and joy. She loved making that moron feel uncomfortable.

"Sure dear," he smiled painfully. "Mom, dad, we wanted o let you both know how much we appreciate everything you've done to help with the wedding. Haley and I are so thankful," Nigel said kissing his mother and shaking his father's hand.

"We're glad, honey," Mrs. Basq smiled warmly.

"We had some things we wanted to talk to you both about," George said.

"I know. I was just telling Haley about that. What is it, dad?"

"George, maybe right now is not the time. We can talk about this later," Mrs. Basq said.

"Oh bull crap, Pat. It's the perfect time. We wanted to tell you that we're thinking of retiring on the French Rivera. Your mother and I have spent many years dedicated to the family business and we think it's time. With you and Haley going forward with your life and marriage, we think it's time that you both take over. Now I talked this over with your grandfather and we're both confident in your ability to run things. With Haley by your side, I'm sure that the Basq empire is in safe hands."

"Dad," he hugged his father joyfully. "I don't know what to say. I promise that I'll do a good job. It means the world to me that you're trusting us," he pulled Haley closer by his side making a show. She wanted to scream. Haley hated asshole's hands anywhere on her.

"We do trust you, dear. And Haley's the perfect woman to guide you in the proper direction," Mrs. Basq smiled. "You'll lead this company to great things. We have complete confidence in that and in you and your ability."

Haley stood there fidgeting with her diamond bracelet. The Basq's wanted them to run the family business together and she wasn't having it. She didn't even want to marry that fool let alone work with him. At least not in this lifetime.

"What do you think, Haley?," George asked when she remained suspiciously quiet.

"I-I...will you excuse me?," she ran out of the room and away from them. Her stomach was gurgling and the overwhelming need to vomit took over. It all made her feel utterly sick. Not just the baby, but everything that was hsppening.

Haley went into the bathroom and she lifted the toilet seat and released everything from the contents of her belly. She spewed a continuous loop of vomit, not stopping for at least five minutes. After the morning she had, Haley didn't think it was possible to throw up so much after nearly spending hours with her head in the toilet. But there she was releasing everything she had consumed in the entire last year, it sucked.

"God," she moaned miserably. Her head was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her palms were clammy, and her skin was flushed and pale.

She flushed the toilet and stood up by the sink. Haley turned on the cool water and let her hands feel the relief she was getting from it. She splashed some on her face and looked into the mirror, she looked rough after that episode.

Haley grabbed her purse and took out a few necessities to fix her face. She traced her lips with another coat of lipstick, she brushed her flush cheeks with a bit more foundation, and she ran her eyeliner pencil perfectly across her eyes. It'd have to do for now.

When she walked out she saw her parents. Her mood surprisingly felt better suddenly. Old Haley would've ran clear across the room away from her parents, but the new Haley had come to see just how must they loved her. They could be a little overbearing at times but Lydia and Jimmy always meant well. She had to admit that her parents had given her everything she ever asked for.

"Mother, daddy," she giddily ran into Jimmy's arms.

"Princess," he sighed wrapping his only daughter in his arms. "You look lovely darling."

"Thanks daddy. Mother, I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too sweetie. Me too," Lydia said sending a death glare at Nigel across the room.

"When did you get in daddy?"

"A few hours ago. Your mother picked me up from the airport. I can't bother with those damn private cars. Makes me want to light a fire up my own ass. I swear the drivers can never just take you to your location without problems happening."

Haley laughed shaking her head. He was right. There was always something with those cars.

"Your father is here because of him," she pointed. "After tonight we'll wipe that smug look off of his face," Lydia grumbled. "Blackmailing a woman to marry you- the nerve. And to my daughter. I want to slice his balls off."

"Calm down Lyd. We've handled it. Haley, you're free to be with Nathan," her father turned to her.

Haley blinked trying to make sure that she heard right. She could be with Nathan and the boys? Nigel wasn't in control anymore? She didn't need to marry him?

"Mother?..."

"No worries baby. I have a little surprise guest as my date tonight. You just wait," she smiled at her daughter. "That Nigel won't know what hit him."

Haley looked on in awe. Her parents had really come through and by the end of the night she'd be in Nathan's arms. She couldn't wait.

"Did I say thank you?," she asked. "Because I really appreciate what you two have done to help me. I know this isn't exactly the life that you saw me having but I know it's the right one for me. I didn't expect this road for myself either but I'm so happy to have it."

"Princess, your mother and I would do anything to see you happy. We love you dear."

"I love you both too," she smiled. Haley hugged them both again feeling so lucky.

"Here comes that piece of slime," Lydia said rolling her eyes. She could see Nigel walking towards them as she embraced Haley.

"Great," Jimmy said sipping his whiskey. "He sure knows how to put on a show," he said. Nigel was all smiles and looking like the happy go lucky groom to be. If Jimmy didn't know any better he'd think the young man was starting to believe this entire farce.

"Lydia," Nigel greeted. "Mr. James," he greeted Jimmy a little more formally. He wasn't exactly on a first name basis with Jimmy as he was with Lydia. Probably because he actually spent the bulk of his time around her.

Jimmy shook the man's hand but he eyed him cautiously wanting to rip his head off. Nigel was causing his daughter pain and no way would Jimmy stand for such a thing. Haley was his only child and it was important to see her be happy and get everything she wanted from life.

"How are you, Nigel?," he asked flatly. Jimmy didn't really care but he remained polite.

"Very well sir. It's an honor to have you here celebrating the most important day of our life...well second important," he laughed. "Isn't that right love?," he smiled at Haley placing a arm around her petite frame.

Lydia was fuming seeing him act so fake. Him pretending this moment was real and that him and Haley were happy,. It was very alarming especially because Lydia knew the truth.

"Sure," Haley kept up the show. "Really happy," she whispered counting the minutes until she could go be with her real family.

"Mr. James I want you to know that my father just decided he's retiring and he's leaving the family business to me. He expects that I'll run the company with Haley by my side. I'll take care of her financially, emotionally, and most important, lovingly. We'll have a great life together with many grandchildren for you," he smiled serious.

"And Haley has agreed to that?," Jimmy asked knowing his daughter wouldn't. She didn't even want to be with Nigel.

"Well, of course. She knows what the company means to me. I honestly don't think my parents would trust me as much without Haley by my side. She's the most level headed person I know, sir."

"Haley," Jimmy eyed her.

"Huh?," she answered. She had kinda zoned out from the conversation. She was looking across the room wondering how to hatch an escape route away from Nigel.

"I think Haley needs a drink," Lydia piped in. "Haley, come with me sweetie," she pulled her daughter. They made their way over to the bar taking a seat. Let Jimmy handle that ass kisser for a while. Lydia and Haley had had enough of that man over the years.

"Thanks," Haley whispered. "I hate hearing him talk of the future. Ugh. He has no idea."

"I can't imagine," Lydia said. "He sure acts happy about this party here. I'd almost feel bad for the guy if he wasn't underhandedly blackmailing you. A mineral water please... with lime," she requested of the bartender to get for her daughter.

"Thanks," Haley accepted the drink placed down in front of her. "So, what's the plan mother? I need to be with Nathan."

"Well sweetie. Dylan Harding is my date for the evening. He should be here any minute," she looked at her diamond encrusted watch.

"And then what? How does that solve my issue?"

"Well dear, I had a long talk with your father. Turns out him and Dylan remained friends after college."

"Really?," Haley beamed.

"Yeah. Anyway Jimmy gave old Harding a call and things have kinda just shook out. I talked to Dylan one day...turns out the man still has the hots for your mother. Told him about my little situation regarding my daughter. He was appalled. A little flirting, invite to your engagement party, he was mush in the palm of my well manicured hands."

"Mother!," Haley hugged her crying. "Is he going to let Nathan keep the boys?"

"It's done, baby. Not only does he keep the boys but he's placed a stop and desist order over the entire case. No one will ever be able to fight Nathan again for custody."

"Oh my god," she cried happily. "I can't believe this is happening." She couldn't believe this. All of her dreams were coming true.

"Well believe it darling. You see baby, what Nigel failed to realize is that a woman has much more power over a man than any friendship. Mr. Basq has nothing on Lydia James and her perfect ass. Dylan never stood a chance."

"I get to be with Nathan and the boys," she whispered unbelievably.

"And you'll be happy Haley. It's all Jimmy and I want for you."

"I'm so happy."

"I'm glad. And speaking of- look who just walked in," Lydia pointed to the entry way. There stood Dylan surveying the lay of all of the guests attending the party. "I'll be back Haley. It's showtime," Lydia perked up the girls and went to greet Dylan.

Haley wiped the tears from her eyes watching her mother sashay over to judge Harding. She couldn't believe it, her parents had really come through for her and this nightmare was almost over.

"Dyl," Lydia kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so glad that you could make it."

"Well of course Lydia. When you told me of your daughter's plight, I couldn't resist. Plus I have the pleasure of spending more time with my college love," he winked.

"Oh you wicked man," Lydia giggled flirtatiously. "How about we go meet her before we make our grand announcement."

"Sounds good," he followed over to the well dressed young woman.

"Haley, Dylan Harding. Dylan, this is my daughter, Haley James."

"Hello judge Harding," Haley shook his hand. She had to admit he wasn't as scary outside of the courtroom. Maybe the robes made him look meaner.

"Please call me Dylan, Haley. I've heard so many wonderful things about you from you mother. I just want you to know how sorry I am for all of the pain you're going through. But rest assure honey, I took care of it all. You're children are in safe hands."

"Oh thank you Dylan," Haley shook his hand again except this time she nearly ripped the poor man's arm off in her excitement.

"Let go Haley," Lydia laughed.

"Oh gosh," Haley released him. "I'm so sorry," she blushed embarrassed over her overly eager appreciation.

Dylan chuckled rubbing his sore arm. "It's quite alright. I'm just glad I could be of help to you and Nathan. He seems like a great young man."

"He is judge...I mean Dylan. He's the very best man I know. And I promise we love the boys so much. You made the right decision."

"I know that I did. I know good people when I see them. Thank your mother for that," he smiled genuinely.

It was actually a little cute seeing him so obviously taken with her mother. Who knew old people could be so adorable? Maybe Dylan and her mother were really getting a second chance for something they discovered with each other in college. Haley could see her mother wasn't just being super flirty for her cause. Lydia liked Dylan and Haley hoped they could make a go of it.

It was probably her hormones but she was suddenly wanting everyone around her to be happy, except Nigel of course. He deserved even rotten thing that happened to him. She couldn't wait to see his face. That smug grin was sure to disappear when he realized that his leverage was now gone.

"Ok Dyl, let me get Jimmy and then we'll make an announcement," Lydia happily said.

"Let's do it."

Lydia and Dylan walked through the room to snag Jimmy up. He was a across the room conversing with some business colleagues that Lydia had invited.

"Jim, we're ready," Lydia said holding Dylan's arm.

"Dylan," Jimmy greeted with a firm handshake. "Thank you for doing this for our little girl. I owe you one old pal."

"My pleasure Jim. Besides, I have all of the thanks I need with the old girl here," he proudly showed off Lydia.

Jimmy chucked. He never imagined seeing his ex with his longtime friend. But hey life moved on and he was happy for them.

"Good luck with that," Jimmy joked giving Lydia a good natured smile.

"Don't worry Dyl. Jimmy's just jealous," she joked back.

They all laughed. It was funny.

"Ok boys. So Nigel will bring Haley up on the stage in a few minutes like we planned and that's when we'll blow him out of the water."

"You're thrilled about this Lyd?," Jimmy laughed.

"Hell yeah! No one messes with my baby."

"You don't worry. She has nothing to worry about," Dylan added.

Just as they finished they heard loud applauding as Nigel dragged Haley up onto the stage as planned. The crowd got quiet as Nigel took the mic and began to speak.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for being here," he beamed. "Haley and I appreciate all of the love and support that you all are showing us as we embark on this new journey in our life," he smirked at Haley. She wanted to be sick.

"I loved Haley for as long as I can remember and in one week we'll be tying that knot finally. You're the woman of my dreams," Nigel smiled at her lovingly stroking her hand. "We've been through so many ups and downs and I know whatever life hands us, we'll get through sad be stronger than ever, foofy. My life didn't start until that day we ran into each other. Even when I thought I lost you that love never waivered and I knew we would get here. So to many years of love, happiness, and wealth," he joked and the whole room laughed.

Haley gave an uncomfortable smile. Appearances and all.

"I love you, kitten."

The whole room burst into happy applauding. Haley saw her fake friends wiping their even more fake tears. The Basq's were beaming. The whole thing was so nauseating.

"Would you like to say something, foofy?," he turned asking her.

"No," Haley refused. "I'm shy," she tried to escape this madness.

"C'mon Haley!," some random voice yelled out.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!," everyone started chanting trying to push her into something she didn't want to do.

"I'll do it," Lydia spoke up saving her daughter. She walked to the makeshift stage and accepted the microphone that Nigel held out to her.

"Well. Hello friends and family. I'm up here because I'd like to toast the lovely couple of the hour. Haley- you're my only daughter. From the minute you were born your father and I adored you. We made a vow to always love, support, and protect you from any harm this world had to offer. Now today you stand in front of us all- a beautiful, talented, graceful woman. You deserve a life of happiness and love," Lydia smiled at Haley.

"Nigel," Lydia turned to him. "Nigel, Nigel, Nigel. You've been like a son to me. I thought you were the perfect man for my daughter," she paused.

"But I was wrong," she said.

Jimmy held his glass up in approval. Game over.

Nigel looked stunned. Guests were looking around in confusion. Haley stood stiffly listening to her mother prepare to blow him out of the water.

"Lydia...," Nigel tried to cut her off. He went to grab the mic and Lydia shoved him away.

"No, no, no. It's my turn to talk. You see lovely residents of tree hill- what Nigel doesn't want any of you to know is that he used blackmail to get my daughter to agree to this whole marriage."

You could hear a pin drop in the room as Lydia sprinkled some big gossip amongst the social hierarchy of tree hill. There were a few muted gasps but everyone listened trying to soak it all in. Haley was sure they'd be writing down every detail if they had notebooks and pens in their possession. They were like the freaking paparazzi.

"That right. Blackmail," Lydia continued. "He used a very personal relationship my sweetie pie had as leverage to sucker her into this. In fact, my Haley wanted to break things off long before this so called wedding but he wouldn't let her."

The Basq's stood shocked. George Basq shook his head disappointedly. He couldn't believe his screw up son had done it again.

"But I'm here to tell you all that it ends here. Honey," she held her hand out to Dylan. The judge walked onto the stage much to Nigel's shock.

Haley released a breath and waited for her mother to finish ending this farce. She was finally going to be free without the worry of losing her boys.

"This here is my good friend, Dylan Harding. He's the man Nigel used as a weapon against my baby girl. But I'm here to tell you that it didn't work. This wonderful man has seen the error of your ways Nigel and it's over. My Haley is finally free of you and you can take your fake ass wedding with you!"

"Haley, you're not going to let her talk to me this way are you?"

"Go to hell," she walked off of the stage.

Everyone whispered excitedly at the turn the party had taken. They weren't expecting this big explosion. But leave it to Lydia James to make an unforgettable splash.

"Nigel, what the hell is going on?," George boomed.

"Dad. It's not what you think. It's all one big misunderstanding. You'll see."

"Darling. I'm so ashamed," Patricia shook her head sadly.

"I'm going to fix it, mom. I have to talk to Haley. Just wait here," he told his parents. He gave chase to Haley who was bolting out of the room.

"Haley. Haley. Wait please," he caught up with her grabbing her arm. "Don't do this. We still can make this marriage work," he pleaded.

"Are you crazy or just plain delusional? You lost Nigel. You used threats so that I would marry you. It's over. I would say have a nice life but you don't deserve that. I'm going to be with my family."

"I'm your family! I'm the one you've been with all of these years! How can you do this?"

"How can I do this? How could you threaten the people that I love, Nigel? You don't get to play the victim here. This whole ridiculous engagement party is just another lie in the many lies that you've told. So clean it up. Go give your fake smiles and fake apologies and turn me into the villain if you'd like. I don't give a damn!"

"But..."

"No. You don't get to speak. I want you to know how much I loathe what you've done. But I'm going to live my life with the man that I love. And I won't think of you ever again because it's such a waste of my time. You don't get that power anymore. And by the way, I'm pregnant and I'm happy," she said turning away.

He stood there stunned watching her exit the ballroom.

Lydia started commanding the waiters to shit down the party. She walked over to he bartender shutting the bar down. It was time to end this all.

Jimmy and Dylan walked over to her with pleased smiles.

"How did I do boys?," she asked.

"Oscar worthy Lyd. You've made our daughter a happy free woman."

"You did a great thing, honey. I've never seen such a shocked face in my life," Dylan chuckled.

"How could you do this Lydia?," Nigel suddenly stormed over. "I love your daughter."

"You don't love my daughter, Nigel. You love control. But no more."

"Mr. James, you understand, right? I was just trying to fix things between Haley and I. She was so confused after the accident."

"Or maybe she's gotten some clarity young man. The best thing for you to do now is leave her alone. Go live your life and she'll live hers without you."

"I can't believe this. I thought you wanted what's best for her Lydia? That's me. He'll never give her the life that I can and you know it."

"The only thing I know is that he makes my daughter happy, Nigel. That's all I give a damn about. So all this crap that you keep spouting- save it for someone else. I want you off this boat as soon as possible. Get your things and go," Lydia said leaving no room for argument.

"You're going to regret this someday, Lydia. But then it'll be too late," he promised before storming off to lick his wounds.

Lydia rolled her eyes and sat an empty glass down on the table. "I'm going to go check on my daughter," Lydia said to the two men. She needed to make sure the Haley was ok.

Lydia quickly made her way to her daughter's side of the yacht. She tapped lightly and pushed the door open to see Haley changing out of her party dress.

"Sweetie?," she called out softly. "Are you ok?"

"Mother, I'm better than ok. I have to see Nathan and the boys. We've been waiting for this moment for so long and it's finally here," she smiled.

"You go to them, Haley," Lydia came over. She picked up a floral lipstick and put some onto Haley's lips. "Here darling. You can't go to him looking a terrible mess. You must look beautiful."

Haley laughed letting her mother fuss over her. It was the least she could do after everything Lydia had done for her.

Lydia brushed a little blush on her cheeks and teased her hair a bit with the comb. "Now. You look perfect," she smiled turning Haley toward the mirror.

And she did Haley silently agreed seeing her face look back at her in the mirror.

"Thanks again mother. And tell daddy and Dylan thank you. You all saved my life," she hugged her.

"Only the best for you, darling. Now go. You don't want to keep them waiting any longer."

Haley nodded grabbing her small clutch. She left the room and hurriedly started her path to a new life. She had tried Nathan's cell a few times with no success so she figured she'd just head on over. Haley knew they were going to be just as happy as she was. Life was good.


	64. I Run To You

**Here we go guys. Read and please review! Oh and four chapters left after this one. Woo hoo!**

**I Run To You**

Haley drove quickly toward the house she longed to be in. She couldn't believe it was over and she was now free to be with Nathan and the boys. Lydia had come through as promised and made sure she could be free without the threat of Nathan losing the boys hanging over her.

Nigel was no longer in control and she was no longer chained to a relationship with a man that she didn't love. Nigel was out of her life for good and she couldn't be happier.

She was free to love Nathan, have her baby, and be a great mother without a single worry or fear someone would take it away from her.

She couldn't wait to tell Nathan. Haley knew he'd be just excited as she was to start their life together. They were going to have the baby and the boys and a lifetime of happiness and love. She couldn't wait.

"Call Nathan," she commanded her phone while driving. The line started to ring and Haley happily bounced in her driver's seat while waiting at the red light.

"C'mon answer baby," she said when the phone kept ringing. The answering machine picked up and she frustratingly clicked her phone off and tried calling again.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," she said. "Where are you guys?," she wondered. She really needed to tell them what happened, that they were free to have a life together now.

"Stop it, Daniel," Matty laughed as his brother tickled him. They were over at their aunt and uncle's house spending the afternoon. Dad needed to get some work done with uncle Lucas and they decided they could hit it out at home instead of being cooped up in some stuffy office for the day.

Suzanna clapped happily watching her cousins tussle on the living room floor. This was pure entertainment for the little baby.

"Give me some more, squirt and I'll stop," Daniel bargained.

"Ok," he screamed holding out the large bag of candy Nathan had bought him earlier in the day. "Here, but only two pieces," he said.

"Four," Daniel begged. "Please!"

"Take four but I'm keeping the rest. You should've gotten your own bag."

"I didn't want any then," Daniel said truthfully.

"So, the Westbourne account is closed at the moment and the Weatherly job is still going, right?," Nathan asked flipping through some paperwork.

"Yep. Mouth said they needed another week before we could close out Weatherly. We also have to do a system check over at the Little estate," Lucas said.

"Ok. I'll just list it as an open account until someone can get over there. I maybe can swing by tomorrow if I'm not completely swamped," Nathan informed Lucas. "We need to get it out of the way."

"Hey guys, do you want something to eat?," Brooke offered.

"I'll take another beer, Brooke."

"Nothing for me, hon. I'm good," Lucas said concentrating.

"Thanks," Nathan mumbled distracted when Brooke placed the bottle in front of him on the table.

"You guys really need to take a break," she shook her head.

"Work doesn't allow breaks unfortunately, babe. To have a successful company, you have to give your all."

"Pfft," she sputtered. "You still need a break. Well, I'll be in the other room with the fun people," she joked referring to the kids. "Work, work, work," she complained, her voice trailing away as she left them in the kitchen.

Haley pulled up to the house and she ran toward the door. She pulled her keys out and opened the door to find the house empty. Her eyebrows arched in curiousity wondering where her family was. She had news and it was getting frustrating not knowing where they were or what they were doing.

She locked up and went out to her car trying to think. She promoted her phone to call Scott construction. It was Saturday but maybe Nathan was in the office doing some work. But that still didn't explain the boys whereabouts. She doubted Nathan had them in the office and with school out for the day, they couldn't be there.

She listened as it rang and finally after a few times someone picked up.

"Nathan," she hoped.

"Nathan's not in," his secretary said. "Can I take a message?," the cheery voice asked.

"Monica, it's Haley," she said. She had gotten to know the woman over the months she initially spent with Nathan. She was a lovely older woman who Haley admired.

"Oh Haley. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was just looking for Nathan. Do you have any idea where he could be?," Haley asked.

"Working as usual," she laughed.

"So he's in his office? That's good. I'm on my way."

"No, he's not here."

"Huh? Where is he, Monica?"

"He's over his brother's house for the afternoon. Both are nonstop," she joked. "They decided to carry the workload over there for the day. I'm sure he's still there as we speak."

"Oh ok. Well I'll just head over there then. Thanks so much Monica," she hung up.

Haley put her car in drive and started toward Brooke and Lucas's house. She decided not to call and just head over there as quickly as possible. It was perfect. She could tell them all the good news at once. She was so thrilled.

"You talk to Haley lately?," Lucas asked.

"Last night," he sighed. "She called me for a minute before bed. I'm trying to be patient, bro. It's just so hard with the pregnancy and everything. I'm like super antsy all the time because I'm so damn worried about her. I'm here," he held his hand above his head to show his brother.

"It's natural. I remember when Brooke was pregnant with Sus, I nearly lost it. I was making sure she ate, slept, kept all of her doctors appointments. I ran myself into the ground trying to make sure that everything was perfect for them."

"You see, that's the thing. I want that Luke. Gia never let me take care of her when she was pregnant with the boys. For the first time in my life I wanted to feel what it was like to do all of those things. I wanted to be the proud dotting dad who spoiled the mother of his child. I feel like I'm being cheated out of all of it."

"You'll get the chance, Nate. Haley loves you and I'm sure she's doing everything in her power to make that happen."

"Yeah. She just sounds so stressed when I hear her voice. I know she's trying to hide it, which ironically makes me worry more. She shouldn't be stressed out in her condition. This is supposed to be the happiest time in her life. It's all I want for her."

"That bastard Nigel will never let her go," Lucas said. "I just hope she finds a way from out under him."

"Me too. I'll kill that bastard before I let him win," he angrily said.

"C'mon Nate. You can't do that man. Besides, you promised Haley. Your family is the most important thing in this world. You can't let a piece of crap like Nigel jeopardize that. He ain't even worth that shit, bro. For real."

"I know. But it's hard as hell sitting on my hands doing nothing when they could be wrapped around his stupid neck choking the life out of him. Ugh, I have to stop. Thinking about it will drive me absolutely crazy, Lucas. I'm going out of my damn mind."

She drove along the streets of tree hill happily humming to the latest Taylor Swift song. It was taking her forever it seemed just to make it across town to the other Scott residence. Haley found herself wishing for wings so that she could just super fly her way there in a nick of time. But that wasn't happening so she impatiently waited through every light and piece of traffic in her way.

What did it matter? She was free and had all the time in the world. Patience was a virtue and she'd get there in time with her fabulous news.

"Ok boys. Break time," Brooke demanded. "I have lunch and it's way past quitting time," she said carrying trays of food to the table.

The boys came trudging in the kitchen anxious to eat and Lucas began gathering the paperwork into a large pile knowing he needed to follow his wife's instructions or else. No telling what she would threaten him with if he didn't listen to her.

"Geez Brooke. We were almost finished," Nathan complained.

"I say this out of love Nathan. Listen to her or pay the price," Lucas joked.

"You're totally whipped," he teased.

"Look whose talking," Lucas hit him. "Tell Haley I said what's up," he laughed.

"He's totally getting a reward for that," Brooke said pecking Lucas's lips. "He knows momma doesn't play. You both are working way too hard. It won't kill you to eat a little lunch. You can go back to your trusty work in a hour," she rolled her eyes.

"This is good aunt Brooke," Matty smile. He was eating macaroni and cheese and his face was covered with the decadent food.

"Squirt, you're such a pig," Daniel laughed. "The chicken is good."

"It's all good," Nathan added. "Thanks Brooke. Best sister in law ever."

"I'm your only sister in law dork," she said sitting next to Lucas. "And you better not forget it." Brooke began mashing some noodles on the plate in front of her, then she scooped a spoon full into Suzanna's mouth.

"It's good, babe," Lucas complimented.

Sus began clanging her sippy cup against the high chair wailing for more food.

"I guess she likes it," Lucas joked taking over for Brooke. He grabbed Suzanna from her chair and plopped her into his lap. He figured she would be more calm if she was in close proximity to him. He fed her another bite and wiped her mouth with a small towel. She was currently at the stage of food being more in her lap than in her actual mouth.

"That good, baby," Lucas mushily cooed to the little girl. Sus giggled at her daddy while smacking his cheeks with her tiny hands.

Matty laughed seeing his uncle play with his cousin. He was so goofy sometimes.

"So boys, how was your first days back at school? I can't believe another year is already here," Brooke said.

"It's great aunt Brooke. Daddy got me a new book bag and everything. It's Finding Nemo," he lite up.

"Awesome buddy," she smiled. "And what about you Dan. How was school?"

"Ok, I guess," he mumbled. "It's just school."

"Your enthusiasm is astounding Daniel," Nathan tried to joke, but Daniel didn't smile or even laugh.

The three adults looked at each other concerned. Daniel was so unlike himself of late.

"You ok, bud?," Lucas asked.

"Yup," he quickly answered getting up with his empty plate. Daniel walked over to the sink and put the dish in before he made his way back in front of the television.

"He's having a hard time," Nathan sighed. "I keep telling him to be patient. A kid can only take so much. He really misses his mother."

"That's totally understandable," Lucas nodded. "It must be hard to comprehend adult issues."

"Yeah. Not easy at all, especially for a kid that doesn't get why his mother isn't around."

"He'll be ok," Brooke said standing. She began clearing a few dishes up and taking them into the kitchen. "You all done, bud?," she asked Matty.

"Yes aunt Brooke. Can I go watch tv now?", he turned toward his father.

"Go ahead. And no more candy right now!," Nathan yelled knowing his son was harboring goodies.

Lucas snickered knowing that was a lost cause. He was sure Matty would be sneakily eating his snacks without Nathan knowing.

Haley sat at another red light. She tapped anxiously waiting to see the green light appear. She was two blocks away from Lucas and Brooke's. And more importantly she was minutes from seeing her beautiful family. She couldn't wait. This moment was so long overdue.

The light changed and Haley accelerated the car forward. She was smiling happily when suddenly she felt her car careening toward the steel frame dividing the street. She didn't even hear herself scream as she began feeling herself flip upside down while sliding across the barrier.

A truck had sideswiped her and all she could see was Nathan's face as the fear coldly went through her body. The glass shattered and the airbags deployed but all Haley could think about was her baby.

Blood poored from her face and she groaned quietly feeling the pain spread in her back and head. Haley was losing consciousness and smoke was filling the entire car. She remembered hearing a few voices yelling to call 911 and then everything turned pitch black.

**K, as you can see this is partially close to the show. And FYI- this accident is actually true to my life. I was in a car accident with my sister and father when I was about 10. Anyway our car was hit head on by a truck. We hit a barrier in the middle of the street and we flipped upside down and slide for like a half a block. It was very scary. But thank god we were all alright considering I don't remember having on a seatbelt. In fact my sister who was 4 was sitting beside me in the front seat as she often did. Things could've been so much worse.**


	65. Dream A Little Dream

**Dream A Little Dream**

_ "He's so beautiful, Nathan," she smiled rubbing a gentle hand over the soft head of the newborn. "He looks just like you and Matty," she laughed giddly._

_"He's perfect, baby. Just like I knew that he would be. I can't believe he's finally here."_

_"A miracle. That's what he is. I guess we'll have to keep trying for that little girl," she giggled shyly looking at Nathan._

_"Hmm," he kissed her forehead. "That could be fun," he smirked. "You ever wonder how we got so lucky. We have three wonderful boys, more love than anyone could possibly ask for, and we're getting married soon. I think I need someone to pinch me so that I'll know it's all real," he chuckled._

_"It's real, Nathan. I'm so in love with you that my heart hurts. No one could ever take your place."_

_He laid a small kiss upon her lips and held their heads together breathing her all in._

_"I think we need a name," he quietly suggested._

_"You pick. I trust you, Nathan."_

_"Well, let's see. We'll need something dignified, strong perhaps. I know!," he excitedly smiled._

_"What is it?," she wondered wide eye. "Do you have a name?," she asked excitedly._

_"We should name him Nigel. Isn't it lovely, babe?"_

_"You're joking right? Are you mad? You want to name our son after that jackass? No! Absolutely not, Nathan!"_

_"Nigel it is. Hi Nigel," he cooed to the baby ignoring her obvious disdain for the name suggestion._

_"No Nathan! No! No! No!," she repeatedly screamed. "I won't name my son after him!," she refused._

_"Nigel! Nigel! Nigel!," he kept saying over and over. "It has a special kinda ring to it, Hales."_

_"Noooooooooo!"_

"Hey baby. I really need you to wake up," Nathan cried at her bedside. He held her hand and prayed as he sat by her bedside. "Hales, what happened? God, I can't lose you. I can't lose our baby," he worried.

"Daniel and Matty made you a card," he continued talking hoping for any kind of response from her. "Matty was adamant that your room be littered in lots of color. Him and Daniel argued over it," he laughed. "I think Matty won that round," he said seeing all the colorful things in her room. "Daniel brought you his favorite catching glove. He says its good luck. You could use a little of that right now. They're here everyday, baby. And Matty has been singing to you every chance he gets. He also may have read you some of The Big Blue Truck," he laughed. "That has to be enough to get you to wake up. I know that book drives you bananas. Daniel just sits quietly by your bed and he doesn't say much but I can tell he's so worried about you, Hales. We all are. I told them about the baby. I know it's something that we wanted to do together but with everything, circumstances have kinda changed. They were excited as can be considering."

"Brooke has this place filled with every flower imaginable," he laughed sadly. "She wants it to look beautiful for you. And Lucas, the ever picture of optimism. He keeps saying that you'll wake up soon, that everything will be ok for you and the baby. But I don't know, Haley," he tearfully said. "Its been four days and nothing. You don't move or speak and I feel my entire heart crumbling. To never hear that voice again, or to see those beautiful eyes looking at me. I can't take it."

"Just please- move one of those beautiful fingers so that I'll know you're there. Please," he begged hoping for a reaction. But she laid still never moving or blinking to give Nathan a bit of a clue that she heard his pleading.

"I talked with your mother. I know you must think I'm crazy, right? But it wasn't so bad, Hales. We're not exactly best friends but she understands how much I love you. She was actually very kind. You were right? She's very supportive of us being together."

"This world would be a horrible place without you. My world would never be the same again, baby," he whimpered. "We're so close to getting everything we want. It can't end this way. You can't leave me here without you. I won't accept that."

"We're going to get married. We're gonna have our beautiful baby. And we're gonna have a great life with the boys. I know it in my heart. I need for you to believe it...wherever you are."

Nathan stood and he kissed her head tenderly. "I'll be back, baby," he whispered. He squeezed her hand and walked out of the room. He needed a minute to gather himself. Seeing her so helpless and injured hurt something deep inside of his soul.

He walked toward the hospital chapel and he reluctantly entered feeling a little oddball for being there. He wasn't usually a church going man but Haley's accident had him praying a lot to God lately. He found himself pleading and on some days, even bargaining to the man above. He would give anything to see her get better, for the baby to survive this hell.

The doctors kept telling him that the pregnancy was in a state of uncertainty. They told him that the baby's survival depended on Haley's will to live. One couldn't survive without the other right now.

Nathan was sure Haley would be as equally devastated as him if their baby didn't make it. It was like that child was a new hope for them in every way possible. How could they survive as a couple if their baby was taken away from them? He couldn't bare such thoughts.

"I know it must suck how everyone is always asking you for things. And I know that the boys rescued me after Gia left, but Haley, she saved me too. She saved me in a way that I never thought was possible. She found a way past all of my fears and insecurities and doubt. Haley loved me when I wasn't so sure about anyone woman's love. She forgave me after I deceived her and she saw through all of the pain and she still wanted a life with me. Please, she's a good person. And she's a great mother. There has to be a miracle left for her. Please. Don't take her away from me and don't take our child from her," he cried.

"Slow down, Matty," Brooke said. He was literally running toward Haley's room to see his momma.

Brooke and Lucas had arrived to the hospital with the boys and Suzanna in tow. With Nathan practically glued to the hospital over the last few days, Brooke and Luke made sure to bring the boys by for their daily visits.

Brooke, Lucas, Daniel, and Sus all trailed behind the little boy. When they entered Haley's room, they saw Matty pulling a chair beside her bed.

Matty climbed in to boost himself up to her and he kissed her cheek. "Hi momma," he smiled. "I got an A on my spelling test," he held up the paper to show her. "My teacher said that I'm the greatest speller she knows in second grade. Isn't that great?"

"Hey buddy, careful," Lucas said seeing Matty pull against all the wires hanging from Haley.

"Hi mom," Daniel hugged her body carefully. He kissed her head and then sat in his usual seat.

"She looks better," Brooke said. "She has more color in her skin."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed.

"She's going to get better, right?," Brooke asked looking to Lucas for some support. Her husband was the most positive person she knew. Lucas always had a way of uplifting all of their spirits.

"Hey," he said taking Suzanna from her arms. "She's going to wake up, hon. We have to all just stay positive."

"Aunt Brooke?"

"Yeah Dan," she wiped her tears.

"Do you think she can hear us? Dad says she can."

"I'm sure of it, bud. You keep talking to her. I know that she can hear every word."

"Daddy says that we should tell her about school and stuff. I like talking to momma."

"You're a good boy, Matty," Lucas smiled. "Here babe," he passed Sus back. "I'm gonna go see if I can find Nate. I'll be back."

He left off in his search of Nathan. Lucas was sure his brother was somewhere blaming himself for this. It was Nathan after all and he tended to place blame on himself anytime anything went wrong in his life. That was his default setting.

"I thought I'd find you here," Lucas said taking a seat next to Nathan in the chapel.

"How long have you guys been here?," he asked tiredly.

"Ten minutes. The boys are in the room with Brooke and Sus."

"I don't know if I can do this, Lucas. This being positive doesn't seem to be working. Everyday that she doesn't wake up, I fear that she never will. I'm losing it, bro," he emotionally said.

"Nathan, you need a break. Why don't you go home. Eat, shower, take a nap," Lucas said. "You're worn out." He could see the exhaustion on his brother's face.

"I can't leave her," he rejected shaking his head. "She needs me by her side."

"What have the doctors said?"

"Nothing. It's the same crap day after day. They say that we won't know more until Haley wakes up. But what if she never wakes up, Lucas?," he cried unashamed.

"She will," he said with certainty. "I'm so sorry, Nathan. I know how hard this must be for you. Just a little while longer baby brother."

"Momma, I brought you another picture. It has trees and flowers. I colored it too. It's pretty just like you," he charmed naturally.

"I'll help you hang it, Matty," Daniel said. He got up and took the picture from his brother. He pinned it up on the corkboard that Brooke had decorated with so many pretty things. "There," he said after it was in place.

Brooke smiled watching the two little boys.

"Do you think she'll like it?," he asked.

"Yeah, it looks great, squirt," he complimented.

"I think she's going to love it, Matty," Brooke added. "When she wakes up, she'll see all of the wonderful stuff you guys made."

Matty went back by Haley's side and he put his hands onto her stomach tenderly. "Are you a baby brother in there?," he asked excitedly. "I always wanted another brother," he laughed. "I'll be the best big brother anyone could ask for," he promised rubbing her belly. He laid his head gently down against her belly trying to hear his sibling.

"Well, you did learn from the best," Daniel said smiling proudly.

"That he did little man," Brooke smiled. "What if you get a little sister though, bud?"

"Eww, a girl?," he stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I want a brother," he nodded seriously.

"Hey, I'm insulted," Brooke frowned. "It's not like you can choose anyway. Besides, you like girls. You adore Suzanna. It'll be the same way kind of, only she'll live in the same house as you. And you'd get to see her all of the time."

"I wouldn't mind a sister," Daniel said. "Could be kind of fun."

"See, that's the spirit, Daniel. You'll love the baby regardless Matty. Boy or girl, it'll have two amazing big brothers to look after it," Brooke smiled.

"I guess," Matty agreed. Aunt Brooke was right. He would love his brother or sister no matter what.

Nathan and Lucas came walking in the room then. They both were carrying large cups of coffee. Lucas was also carrying a tray full of goodies for them to all snack on while they waited.

"Daddy!," Matty ran over to him. "I made momma a new picture," he smiled pointing at the new drawing in Haley's ever growing collection of artwork.

"That's nice, Matty. I'm sure your mother will love it. "Hey Dan," he looked to his oldest. "How you hanging, buddy?"

"Good. We talked to mom some more. I know she hears us, I can tell."

"Yeah." Nathan walked to her side and he took a seat.

"Thanks for taking care of the boys and bringing them by everyday, Brooke. I appreciate everything," he said to his sister in law.

"Whatever you need, Nate. Lucas and I are totally here for all of you," she smiled genuinely.

"Thanks."

"I brought you a muffin, babe," Lucas said passing her the treat. "Blueberry," he winked knowing his wife's taste.

"Love you," she squeezed his arm tenderly.

Nathan watched them enviously across the room- wishing that he could have those kind of things with Haley. He wished he could have anything with her in that moment. But there she laid unconscious and fighting for her life.

"Haley's mother and father are coming back later today," Nathan said.

"How's that going?," Lucas asked.

"Ok, I guess. They seem to be ok with us being together. I was a little surprised. They know about the baby."

"Wow. I never expected that," Brooke said.

"Me either. I thought for sure they'd be pushing her to be with Nigel."

"Maybe they see the great person you are, Nate. What parent could argue against that?," Lucas said truthfully. "You love their daughter, I'm sure that's all that matters to them."

_ "We're getting married today," she cooed into the phone. They hadn't seen each other in 24 hours due to her mother's and Brooke's insistence. She was missing him like crazy._

_"I know. You'll be my wife and officially the boys mom. I can't wait, Hales."_

_"Me either. I've been dreaming about this for so long."_

_"What are you wearing?," he asked, his voice taking on a husky tone._

_"Nathan!," she giggled. "You're in a church!"_

_"So what! I believe sexual relations are allowed between a married couple," he smirked even though she couldn't see his face._

_"Maybe," she laughed. "But if you must know, I have on a garter, bra, and panties," she teased hotly._

_"Damn! Why am I here and not over there?," he complained._

_She giggled delightfully. "Well hubby to be, there's always the honeymoon," she informed happily._

_"God baby, I can't wait. I love you."_

_"I love you too. See you soon."_

It was some time later and Nathan remained unmoved from his spot next to Haley. The boys had left with his brother and Brooke about an hour ago and he was back to watching her steadily praying for movement.

There was a light tap on the door and Nathan lifted his head to see who it was.

Lydia came walking through the door with a fresh bouquet of flowers in hand. She sat them down before coming to Haley's side.

"Any change?," she asked.

"No. We're just playing the waiting game now. The doctors say it's up to her now."

"Jimmy's on his way up. He's parking the car."

"That's good. She needs all of the support she can get. I think having you both here helps."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else. I know I haven't always been the best mother, but I love my daughter."

"She knows, Lydia. None of us are perfect. But love sees us through. We all find a way," he offered supportively.

Lydia smiled laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I see why my daughter loves you," she said astounded by his words. "She's going to wake up, and when she does, you'll be here waiting for her. You make her happy, Nathan."

"I promise you, I will."

Jimmy walked in and he shook Nathan's hand before laying a small kiss on Haley's head. "Hi baby girl," Jimmy James said. "You look more beautiful than ever," he smiled.

"Oh Jimmy," Lydia rolled her eyes and swatting him on the arm.

Nathan chuckled a little watching them.

"Well, she does," he scoffed. "She loves when I call her beautiful," he told Nathan. "Every since she was a little girl we would play this game where I called her a new name a day. I remember we got to honey and she said that it sounded so husband/wifey," he laughed. "Imagine that, a ten year old girl saying something so crazy. But then that day came when we got to beautiful and her little face lite up in the most precious way. She said daddy, I feel like a princess when you call me that. Its been the one I stuck with every since. It made my girl feel special."

"She is special," Nathan longingly look at her. "She's the most special person I know."

"It'll be ok, son," Jimmy tried comforting. "Her and that wonderful grandchild of mine will pull through. I can't believe anything different."

"Thanks Mr. James," Nathan said.

"Hey, I think we're past that by now," Jimmy said. "Call me Jimmy. Jim- whatever," he told the young man.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Lydia interrupted. "Would you guys want anything?," she asked.

"I'll take a coffee, black," Jimmy requested.

"Nathan?"

"I'm good. Thanks."

Lydia walked out of the room leaving the two men alone with Haley.

"I wanna marry her," Nathan suddenly said. "I would like to ask your permission."

"Do you love my daughter, Nathan?"

"Yes, more than anything," he promised.

"Well then we have a wedding to plan," he smiled. "I can't wait to walk her down the aisle. That's every father's dream."

"I want to give her the perfect day."

"I think it'll be perfect as long as she's marrying you," Jimmy said truthfully.

"Yeah. I just want my family together. Happy, safe, loved. I pray for that every minute of every day. Thank you guys again for stopping Nigel and all. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"You just make sure that our daughter is happy, Nathan. And you be the best father to that new little one coming into the world. That's all the thanks Lydia and I need."

_"I'm not marrying you," he coldly said._

_"What are you saying?," Haley cried. "What about our family? What about our baby?"_

_"That ain't my baby," he laughed. "I love how you pawn that bastard's kid off on me. Did you think I wouldn't know?"_

_Haley wiped her eyes not believing the words coming out of his mouth. How could he think she'd do such a thing?_

_"No," she collapsed in her gown. "This is your baby, Nathan. I haven't been with Nigel in so long. I love you."_

_"Please. You love yourself and that bastard your carrying. I don't want you in my life anymore. I'm just glad that I've finally realized what a selfish cow you were, all thanks to her."_

_"Who Nathan? Who would say such vicious lies about me?," she cried._

_Gia walked into the room and she saddled up to Nathan's side. She kissed his cheek and then turned to Haley with a satisfied smile on her face._

_"Gia? Nathan, you can't listen to her! She's lying to you. She doesn't love you and she doesn't love the boys," she screamed. "God, what is happening?!"_

_"I'm back, Haley. This is my family and it's about time you realized it. We don't want you. Go away forever!"_

_"Nathan," she begged. "Don't do this!"_

_"Momma!," Matty happily ran to Gia's side. He hugged her and held onto her hand while smiling from ear to ear. Haley couldn't believe it. Even Matty had turned on her._

_Daniel came walking into the room and Haley pulled him to her side trying to find someone in her corner._

_"What are you doing, lady?," he swatted her hands away. Daniel ran towards his family trying to get away from the psychopath._

_"Dan," she fell apart. "Please, I'm your mother," she cried._

_"You see Haley. We don't need you. Gia is the perfect wife and the perfect mother. Go away!"_

It was some time later when Nathan sat back in the chapel quietly thinking. He had given Haley's parents some alone time with her before Lydia found him to say goodbye and that they'd be back tomorrow to check on Haley. Now only he remained at the hospital and the empty quiet began to drive him insane. At least when Haley had visitors his mind was occupied from the constant worry. But now he sat there feeling alone and desperate.

It was funny how slow time seemed to pass by as you helplessly waited on someone you loved.

His head hung and he rub his temples trying to quell the migraine he felt coming. His stress levels was through the roof and he needed to remain steadfast in his moods in order to really be there for Haley. She was depending on him to be her strength right now.

A skinny blonde nurse lightly tapped his shoulder. "Mr. Scott?"

"Yes," he lifted his head to look at her.

"Miss James is awake," the nurse said. "She's asking for you."

And suddenly his world was changed.


	66. Silver Linings In The Sky

**Ok guys. We're getting close to the end. Give me great reviews! You've been great readers and I've enjoyed sharing this journey with you all.**

**Silver Linings In The Sky**

He walked quickly toward her hospital room. His mind was racing with all of the things he wanted to say to her. Nathan needed to make sure that Haley knew how much they all loved her and how scared they all were waiting for her to wake up.

He couldn't believe she was awake after so much waiting and praying. The nurse had literally pulled him from his worry and into the light with a few short words.

He pushed the door opened and his eyes flooded with tears seeng her eyes connect to his.

He couldn't speak, he couldn't move. It was all so unbelievable.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he half cried, half laughed.

He went to her side and covered her body in a loving hug. Nathan didn't want to squeeze so tight but there was a need to know this was all real. She was awake and talking to him.

Haley brought her hands up behind his back and she quietly sighed feeling him in her arms.

Nathan pulled back and he brushed his hand gently across her bruised face. "God, I thought I lost you," he whispered.

"I'm never going anywhere," she smiled. "I missed you."

"Baby, I missed you, we all did. The boys have been here everyday with Brooke and Lucas. Your parents stop by a few times a day. Hales, it's been so hard waiting and watching for you to respond. Never do this to us again. We need you."

She smiled letting him kiss her hand.

"You know when I was asleep I had these dreams. Some good, some not so good."

"Yeah?," he sniffed.

"Yeah. I dreamt that you wanted to be with Gia," she said. "The boys didn't want me being their mother anymore. I was so heartbroken."

"Hales, c'mon." Not even in her dreams would he want that. Gia was so out of his life. "The boys love you, Haley. They'd probably trade me in for you," he joked.

"I don't know about that," she chuckled lightly. "It's so silly. How about we call it even?"

"Deal," he agreed.

"I also dreamed about our wedding day. It was so perfect and magical."

"Sounds amazing, baby. It's what I want more than anything," Nathan promised.

"Me too," she promised. "It was the best day of my life," she admitted.

"I can imagine. What else, Hales?," he asked.

"I had this weird dream about you wanting to name our baby after Nigel," she laughed. "I know, it's stupid." It was ridiculous.

He frowned at the thought of it before turning his head down toward the floor. He only hoped they got to name their baby.

"What's wrong?," she asked seeing the worry on his face.

He watched her and his heart was breaking trying to tell her the news. That maybe there was no baby anymore. Maybe the accident had caused them to lose their little miracle.

"Nathan..."

"The doctors don't know if the baby will survive, Hales," he quietly replied. "We all were just waiting for you to wake up. It's been one long waiting game."

"He's ok, right?," she cried. "The baby is ok, Nathan. Tell me."

"Calm down, please. You can't upset yourself, Haley. It's not good for you and it's not good for the..."

"Our baby has to be ok," she fell apart. "Please God. Why?!," she wailed loudly.

Nathan wrapped her tightly into his arms. She cried hysterically holding onto him for dear life. This couldn't be happening. They were so close to having their happy ending. Life wouldn't be so cruel to take away their child in some senseless accident. No, it wasn't possible.

"Shh, baby," he soothed. "It's ok, Hales," he rocked the upset woman.

"We're going to keep good thoughts and hope for the very best," he continued. Haley kept quietly sobbing in his arms as he tried to comfort her as best he could. "Nigel is out of our life for good and the rest will work itself out, Hales. You have to believe it."

It was a hour later and Haley had doctors poking and prodding on her. They still hadn't given her any official word on the baby's condition but she was trying be remain positive. The OB-GYN Doctor would be in soon to give her an ultrasound to see if they could locate an heartbeat. If so, they said there was no reason why she couldn't have a full term healthy baby. It was a small comfort to have during such a stressful time.

Nathan came walking back into the room with a smile on his face.

That immediately perked her interest as she wondered why he was so happy.

"Why are you smiling?," she asked.

"I have a surprise for you. Are you up for it?"

"A surprise? For me? What is it?," she wondered aloud.

"I'll be right back," he said leaving the room.

She watched waiting to see what it could possibly be. Haley wasn't really in the mood for surprises but she didn't want to disappoint Nathan with her sad mood. She could pretend for at least a few minutes.

The door opened a few minutes later and in came Matty and Daniel with the biggest smiles on their faces.

Haley began to cry seeing her boys run toward her. She was so wrong. This was just the kind of surprise that she needed right now. The boys always had a way of making her feel better.

"Momma!," Matty ran excitedly. The little boy pulled his chair over and he wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you," he laughed.

"Oh baby," she cried. "I missed you too," she blubbered. "Daniel," she reached out for him. She pulled him close and held them both tightly.

"You ok, mom?," Daniel asked. "We were so worried about you. I was afraid that you weren't going to wake up," he sadly said lowering his head.

"I am now, buddy," she continued to sob. "I'll never leave you guys. You two are the best medicine anyone could ask for."

"Well, isn't this a sweet picture?," Brooke smiled. She was standing in the doorway holding Suzanna. Lucas and Nathan stood close and they all happily watched Haley reunite with the boys.

Haley smiled looking over the boys head and she saw the rest of her family quietly waiting until she had her moment.

"Come in," she cried. "Suzanna, you're even more beautiful than I remembered," she told the little baby. Sus clapped her hands gleefully as Haley spoke to her.

"And Lucas, you're just as handsome," she laughed when she saw Nathan roll his eyes. "Stop it," she giggled playfully to Nathan. "And Brooke, still the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen," Haley complimented.

"Look at you," Brooke wiped tears from her eyes. "Aren't we supposed to be saying these things to you?," she laughed. "You look gorgeous, babe."

"I think it doesn't matter," Lucas said. "Hales, God, it's so good to have you back," he hugged her head. The boys were clearly not moving so Lucas squeezed in between the two of them.

"I missed you guys. All of you so much. I'm glad you're here."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else, Hales," Lucas smiled. "How are you feeling? Nathan didn't tell us much but..."

"A little tired, and a lot of sore. But I'll be ok once I know the..."

She looked at Nathan and she could see his fear. Nothing would be ok until they had news about the baby.

"Momma, daddy told us about the baby. I hope it's a boy," he excitedly laughed. "I'd like a new brother."

"That'd be kinda awesome," Daniel threw out.

"Are you both happy?," she asked her boys. She didn't want them to feel threatened by a new kid coming into their lives.

"Yes," Matty nodded.

"We think it's great, mom. I can't wait to see the new baby," Daniel cheerfully smiled.

"Ok guys. Don't stress your mom out," Nathan said. He loved that they were excited but it was still hard to hear knowing that they weren't completely out of the woods as far as the baby was concerned.

"We'll let you get some more rest, Haley," Brooke said. "We just wanted to stop by and see you after Nathan called. You get some sleep and we'll be by later," she kissed her head.

"We love you, Haley," Lucas offered kindly.

"Love you guys too," she smiled.

"Say goodbye to your mother boys," Nathan pushed.

"Can we come back tomorrow, dad?," Daniel asked.

"Definitely," he agreed.

"I love you momma," Matty hugged her. He pressed his lips to her cheek and smiled.

"I love you too little one," she rubbed his head. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye mom. I hope you feel better. I can't wait until you come home," Daniel said.

"Me too, baby. Be good and I love you."

"Love you too," he chirped hoping down off of her bed.

Both boys hugged Nathan before leaving the room with their aunt and uncle.

Nathan saddled up beside her and he laid his hands on her face. "Can I get you anything, baby?," he sincerely asked.

Haley nodded her head. Her eyes began to water and she no longer felt the need to hide her worry. It was just the two of them now and she didn't have to put on a front to hide her fears.

"Would you get the doctor?," she requested. "I just wanna know how soon they can do an ultrasound for the baby. I need to know, Nathan."

"Hales, maybe we should just.."

"Please," she interrupted before he could finish. She was tired of waiting and she needed to know if their baby was going to survive this devastating thing.

"Ok," he agreed. Nathan kissed her hand once more before making his way out of the room to find her doctor.

After a few minutes, Nathan came walking back into the room with a doctor on his heels.

Haley looked on skeptically watching the doctor pull the ultrasound machine next to her bed. She chewed her lips nervously trying to fight off the need to cry. This was the moment she would find out if her and Nathan's baby had survived he accident. It felt so intense in that room.

Nathan sat beside her again and he gave a small comforting smile as they both watched the doctor set up.

"Now Haley, I want you to know, if we have a heartbeat, we'll go from there. There is no reason you can't have a full term pregnancy if the fetus is still viable," doctor Wilde said.

"So, as long as you hear the heartbeat the baby will be ok?," Nathan asked trying to be sure.

"That's the gist of it Mr. Scott. Haley endured major trauma to her body when the truck slammed into her car. But we know the body is very strong and resilient. It can often surpass the devastation of this type of accident. I want you both to know that," he said.

The doctor lifted Haley's gown and he squirted some of the cool gel on the slight bump bulging from her stomach. He flipped the switch on the machine and Haley and Nathan looked on nervously.

He placed the wind on her belly and began to move slowly around trying to hear and see a picture on the screen.

Haley squeezed Nathan's hand and waited with baited breath. She didn't hear anything and her hope started to fade quickly wondering if the baby had survived. Her lips were taking a brutal assault waiting for some sign of life.

"Why don't we hear anything?," Nathan asked what Haley was silently thinking.

"It takes some time," the doctor said. He kept moving the little tool around when suddenly they all heard a small thump.

Haley looked at Nathan and then back to the screen. Was that it?

"Doctor, is that a heartbeat?," she asked scared to believe.

"It is," he smiled. "A nice strong one too. I'd say we have a little fighter here."

Haley's head fell back in relief against the bed and the she felt Nathan pull her into his arms. He kissed her head and let her cry into his chest as they both felt the emotional floodgates open. The baby had a heartbeat and it couldn't have been a happier moment for the two of them.

"He's ok," she cried. "Our baby is alive, Nathan."

"Yes, he is," he held her tightly. "Thank god," Nathan sighed in relief.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?," the doctor asked interrupting the couple's happy moment.

"You can see?," Nathan asked wide eye.

"Yup," doctor Wilde smiled.

"Do you wanna know?," he asked a emotional Haley.

"Do you?," she giggled tearfully.

"Well, I- yes," he sheepishly admitted to her.

She smiled kissing his lips. Haley wanted to know too but she didn't want to find out if Nathan was against it. It was a dream come true and if he wanted to wait, she'd wait despite her anxious curiosity.

"Let's find out," they both said to the physician.

The doctor laughed and began moving the instrument around again.

It was quiet in the room as they both waited anxiously.

"Whelp," the doctor said. "How do you feel about blue?," he asked.

"It's a boy?," Nathan laughed.

"Yes, it's a boy."

"Another son?," Haley said not believing it. "We're having another boy," she covered her mouth in shock.

Nathan shook his head in wonder. Another beautiful son. Yes, they wanted a girl but he couldn't be happier.

"The boys are going to die," he laughed. His head was pressed closely against hers as they soaked in the moment.

"I wanted another boy," she admitted.

"Yeah, me too," he said. "But we still have plans for that little girl some day," he smirked.

"Definitely," she giggled. "I want lots of your babies," she blushed.

"I love you, Hales."

"I love you too," she breathed. "I'm so happy."

"So, what did they say?," she asked a little while later after the good news. Nathan had went outside to call home. He wanted to let them know of the good news that they had received about the baby.

"Lots of yelling and whopping," he laughed. "I had to cover the phone because they were so excited...Brooke included," Nathan chuckled. Brooke was just as happy as the kids were. "I think she wants to plan you a shower, Hales, at least that's what she said. And Lucas said that Matty was literally through the roof with his joy."

She giggled happily picturing her boys excitement. "It sounds wonderful," Haley smiled. "Matty gets to have a little brother now. He'll be great at the big brother thing," she said sure.

"Yup, I think that's what he wanted, Hales. When you were unconscious, he was already making plans," he laughed. "He's taken to talking to your belly," he warned. "Expect more of that."

"I welcome it," she sighed dreamily. "I really can't wait to share those things with him and Daniel."

He sat beside Haley grabbing her hand and feeling thankful. "We're so lucky, baby. You're on the mend, our baby is doing well, I couldn't ask for more," he said gratefully, thankfully.

She looked at him seriously not saying a word. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding.

"What?," he asked seeing the serious look etched on her face. "Are you ok?," he started to panic. He was about to run out of the room to get a doctor.

She nodded her head. "I'm fine, Nathan. Perfect," she quietly said.

"What is it then, Hales?," he asked.

Haley rubbed his head soothingly. She softly brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss. "Will you marry me?"


	67. Homecoming

**Sorry for the delay guys. I know that was an unusually long break between chapters but I was trying to finish the last pieces to the story. I wanted to give you guys a good ending which led me to one additional chapter before the epilogue. But anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Homecoming**

Nathan frantically ran around the house trying to make sure that everything was absolutely perfect. Today Haley was coming home and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

It had been the day he anticipated from the minute she walked away from them and now it was finally happening. This was an important moment for all of them. It wasn't just that she was being released, but they were going to be a real family and no one would be able to tear them apart ever again.

He looked over a few details around the bedroom. He was sure to buy her favorite scented candles and her very favorite movies to watch as she recuperated. Nathan had also made sure to buy plenty of healthy and not so healthy snacks. He was sure Haley would be aching for something completely decadent and yummy after dealing with nasty hospital food over the last few days.

"Dad?," Daniel came into the room. "Would mom like these flowers?," he asked.

Nathan chucked seeing the roots hang off of the flowers that Daniel had clearly picked from the backyard. Well, it was the thought that counted.

"Ummm, not sure bud. How about we stop by the flower shop and pick your mother something. I'm not sure she's really into the lady bug dirt variety," he joked taking the small bunch from his son.

"Awesome," he ran out.

Nathan shook his head and put them into the waste basket.

"Ok," he muttered fixing the bedspread one last time. "That'll do."

"Matty! Daniel!," he called. "Let's get going."

Both boys came running and they all left the house to get Haley. Nathan drove towards the local flower shop and him and the boys ventured in to pick Haley a beautiful bouquet.

Matty happily ran around the shop. His eyes widening at all of the colors. There were so many pretty flowers in the store and he knew that his momma would love them.

"Daddy, I like these," he pointed to some beautiful pink roses.

"I think she'll like those, bud. What about you, Dan?"

"Umm, I like these," he picked up some white lilies.

"Ok. Hello, ma'am," Nathan got the workers attention.

"Yes, may I help you?," she asked kindly.

"Yes, I'll take two bouquets of the pink rose. Two of the lilies here. And two bunches of the daffodils, and two red roses as well."

"Ahh. Someone is a really lucky lady," she smiled starting to gather up the abundance of flowers.

"We're the lucky ones, trust me," Nathan smiled happily. "You know what. Give me two of the white roses too," he decided last minute.

After purchasing the many flowers they were back into the car driving to the hospital.

Matty was darn near through the roof in his excitement to bring his momma home. This had been the day him and Daniel prayed for since the moment their momma moved away. And now it was happening.

"Mom is going to be so surprised," Daniel smiled. "I can't wait to give her the flowers."

"She's going to love them bud. More than that she'll love that they came from you guys."

"We're here! We're here!," Matty yelled seeing the hospital come into view.

"Calm down, bud," he chuckled. Truth was he was just as excited about this as Matty but Nathan couldn't exactly be acting like a big kid jumping all around the place.

Nathan pulled in the empty parking spot and he put the car in park. "Ok guys, only bring one bouquet a piece. We'll give the rest to mom at home."

"Ok daddy," Matty grabbed a bunch.

"Mom's going to be so excited," Daniel excited got out of the car holding his lilies. He was looking forward to seeing her face once Haley saw the pretty flowers.

They all made their way into the hospital. The ride up in the elevator seemed to take forever but they finally reached the floor and the three Scott men made their way toward Haley's room.

Matty burst through the door like a mad man and he was was smiling ear to ear. That smile fell away immediately when he saw that his momma was no where in sight.

"Where's momma, daddy?," he looked worried.

"Hales?," Nathan called out but received no answer. "I don't know," he looked around. Her bags were still sitting in the corner packed. A lunch tray sat on the table. And the tv was loudly blaring with some game show.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom," Daniel ran over to the closed door. He knocked a few times before realizing she wasn't in there.

"You guys stay here," Nathan said about to get a nurse but an orderly was opening the door with Haley before he had a chance. He silently breathed a sigh of relief seeing her smiling face. Haley was sitting in a wheelchair and she looked happy.

"Hi guys," she greeted. "I was just getting a few last minute tests. Doctors wanted to make sure that I was A-okay to get out of this place. Tell them the good news, Harry," she smiled at the orderly.

"Miss James has been cleared. She's ready to go home," he smiled.

"Momma," Matty ran over. "We were worried," he held out the pink roses.

Haley smiled brightly puling the bouquet into her arms. "These are so pretty baby. Did you get these for momma?"

He nodded his little head smiling. "Do you like them?"

"Oh buddy, I do. So pretty. Did you pick them?"

"Yep. Daddy let us pick our own flowers."

"Well you did a wonderful job."

"Here mom," Daniel interrupted. "I picked some too."

"You both are the best boys ever. I love you both."

"We love you too momma!"

"Hey baby," Nathan bent down giving her a gentle kiss. "You ready to get out of here?"

"More than anything," she hugged him. "Let's go home."

The boys gathered her bags up and Nathan pushed the wheelchair towards the elevator. They were lucky that Haley didn't have an abundance of luggage so they were luckily able to make it to the car in one trip.

Nathan lifted her into his arms from the chair and Haley comfortably wrapped her arms around his neck to secure herself.

"Hi," she smiled shyly.

He was looking at her so intensely and Haley couldn't help blushing.

"Hi yourself," he chuckled placing her in the passenger's seat.

The boys hopped in the back buckling themselves in and Nathan pulled the seat belt fully around Haley. No need testing fate after what she had just been through. He wanted to keep her as safe as possible.

"All good," he winked pulling on the secure belt a bit.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Haley turned to check on the boys in their seats and her eyes got wide seeing the dozens of flowers in the back.

"Oh my god. Did you guys buy the entire flower shop?," she giggled.

"We got a little carried away," Nathan chuckled.

"I'll say," she rolled her eyes.

"We wanted to make you happy momma."

"Oh baby. You make me happy. You and your brother and your daddy. You guys are all I need in this world."

The little boy smiled satisfied settling back in the seat.

"Ok, let's rock and roll," Nathan said finally taking his place behind the wheel.

"Woo hoo," Daniel cheered.

They drove silently. She reached over grabbing his free hand. Nathan turned to her and he smiled seeing Haley lace their fingers together. He lifted her hand and kissed it softly as he continued driving.

"I hope that you don't mind but I sorta had your mother bring a few of your things to the house, Hales. You can take it back to the yacht if you want," he nervously said.

She shook her head. "I'll always love the yacht Nathan. But my home is with you guys now," she sighed peacefully, content.

"I was hoping you would say that," he smiled relieved.

"Hmm," she cradled her body against the seat. "I love you," she whispered.

"That's good. Cause I kinda got a thing for you too Miss James," he chuckled.

"Not for much longer," she said looking down at her bare finger. They really had to do something about that soon.

"Oh yeah," he feigned forgetfulness.

She slapped him playfully on the arm.

_"Are you ok?"_

_She nodded her head._

_"What is it then, Hales?"_

_"Marry me."_

_"Marry you?," he asked dumbfounded. "Are you sure? I mean, yes," he quickly answered. "Did you just propose to me, baby?," he gleefully smiled. That was the last thing he was expecting._

_She nodded her head shyly. "Yes. And you accepted," she laughed quietly._

_He kissed her lips holding her head steady. "Yes, I'll marry you," he said again._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Hell yeah, Hales. It's what I want."_

_"Me too. Good. Let's do it right away. I don't want to wait any longer," she sighed contently._

_"Whatever you want Hales. I'd marry you right now if it was possible."_

_She giggled brushing her hand down his cheek. "I want to make sure that everyone one we love is there. Plus I kinda like to heal a bit before we do it. I hate to look a complete mess in all of our wedding photos."_

_"You could never look a mess, Haley. You're beautiful."_

_"And you're sweet. But let's get real. I'm not exactly Miss America right now," she laughed. Despite her joking Haley did feel a little self conscience about all of the bruises she had on herself. She was initially shocked when she first looked in the mirror after the accident._

_"Stop it, Hales. You could be covered head to toe with bruises and I wouldn't care."_

_"That's attractive."_

_"I wouldn't care. I'd take you anyway that I could get you. What we have goes so much deeper than looks. I love you with all of my heart."_

_"I love you too," she kissed him. "Oh my god," she giggled. "We're getting married!"_

_"Yes, we are," he held her. Finally._

They pulled up to the house and Haley looked on in awe almost not believing it. There was a time not to long ago when she thought she'd never see this house again. But now she was coming home for good and nothing felt more better or more right.

"Guys, you get the bags while I carry mom in."

"Ok," they both agreed.

He popped the back lock and they made work of removing their momma's bags from the car. Nathan walked around opening the door and he scooped Haley up into his arms.

She giggled happily making a little flicking motion with her feet. Haley was like a child that inhaled too many sugary treats. She was just so damn happy right now and nothing could sour her mood.

"Well soon to be Mrs. Scott - we're here!"

"Yes we are," she sighed. "And I'm so happy, Nathan. I've been dreaming about this day for so long," Haley smiled at the lovely house. It really was home.

"Dad, should we get the flowers?," Daniel yelled across the yard.

"That'd be great buddy. Be careful. Ok, let's get you in, Hales."

He carried her up the three steps in front of the house. Nathan pushed into the door and Haley started to giggle.

"What?," he wondered curiously.

"Nothing. It's just you carried me over the threshold," she laughed. "It's kinda like we're already a old married couple."

"Hmm," he pecked her lips. "So good. You want to get in the bed or stay down here for a while?"

"Here. I want to spend time with my babies. I miss them."

"Alright. I'll put you on the couch. I just need to see if the boys are not making a complete mess out there. Will you be ok?," he asked situating her legs in a comfortable position.

"I'm fine, Nathan. Just give me that quilt there," she pointed.

"Ok, I'll be back," he said leaving the room.

She smiled laying her head back into the pillow. Haley took a few cleansing breaths and closed her eyes. Her body felt so much better being out of that God awful hospital bed. She nearly wanted to fall asleep sitting right there.

Matty came running into the room. Haley opened her eyes up when she heard his little footsteps traipsing across the hardwood floor.

"We got all of your flowers out momma," he smiled.

"Thank you baby. Where's dad and Daniel?," she asked.

"Getting your last bag," he sat next to her. "I'm so happy you're home. My best day ever!"

"Yeah? Me too bud. I've waited to come home to you guys for so long, Matty. But the good news is now that I'm here, I'm never leaving again."

"I love you momma."

"Oh baby, me too. You and Daniel are so important to me," she hugged him. "There's nothing I wouldn't do in the world to see you both happy."

Daniel and Nathan came walking in the room then.

"What do we have here?," Nathan asked seeing Matty wrapped in her arms.

Haley laughed wiping the mist of tears from her eyes. "Oh not much. Just a little mother/son talk. You both can join us," she encouraged. Nothing like a little family time to make a girl feel better.

Daniel hurriedly ran over to join his mom and Matty. He laughed happily when Haley wrapped her loving arms around him. The little boy couldn't believe his mother was back home and she was finally there to stay. It was such a relief after so much confusion and heartache they had experienced.

Nathan just stood there watching the entire thing. Seeing his boys and Haley completely happy and content warmed his heart. The picture the three of them made was a dream come true. He could on,y imagine how that family portrait would become even more perfect once their new little boy was included.

"You coming over, babe?," she interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry," he blushed walking over and taking a seat next to her and the boys. "I was just imagining."

"Huh? What were you imagining?"

"Just how this would look once our little guy was here."

She smiled laying her head on his shoulder. "It'd be perfect," she sighed. "I love you all so much. I don't know what I did to deserve this but I'm extremely grateful to have it. I never imagined myself having a loving family. It's a dream come true."

"For me too, Hales," he eyed her lovingly.

"Are you two being all mushy?," Daniel said.

Both parents laughed and Haley rubbed her hand tenderly through the little boy's hair.

"What do you care, bud," she tickled him.

"I like it when you're mushy," Matty smiled goofily. "I like having a mommy and daddy. It's awesome," he nodded.

"We like having you too silly," Haley laughed. "In fact we love having you, and Daniel, and your new baby brother," she rubbed her belly. "We have a wonderful family here. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I know how lucky we are," Nathan joined in. "I love all of you guys. And Hales, I'm so thankful you're here with us. It's been a long time coming and now here we all are together and nothing will tear us apart," he squeezed her hand.

"Nothing," Haley mouthed.

"So, in light of all this happiness. I had an idea."

"Oh what is it dad?," Daniel asked.

"Yeah daddy. What is it?," Matty asked wide eye and curious

"Well, I kinda been thinking with all the changes we're making as a family- we should do something else to cement things. Your mom and I will be getting married soon so it's only right to put some other things into legal terms."

The boys looked at each other lost and Haley raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you saying Nathan?," she asked.

"I don't get it," Daniel said.

Nathan nervously fidgeted with his hands before spilling his idea. He just hoped they all love what he was thinking.

"I was thinking maybe you'd want to officially adopt the boys, Hales. It would mean so much and you're already their mother in all of the ways that count. We should just make it official."

Haley sat with her mouth hanging ajar. She couldn't believe he was asking her to do such a thing. Her heart felt like it was literally ready to burst with pride. To legally be able to be the boys mother would mean everything to her. She loved those boys tremendously and to have the pleasure of having a claim to them forever was amazing.

"I don't understand daddy," Matty said.

"I want your mom to adopt you, son."

"Really? I'd like that."

"Me too," Daniel smiled.

"Nathan-," she breathed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. More sure than anything in my entire life. Will you do it, baby?"

She started crying, tears running down her face. Haley nodded her head and wrapped him up in a hug. "Yes, I want this," she blubbered. "I want it so much."

"Yay!," Matty cheered bouncing up and down on the couch. "We have a momma!," he said in his childlike voice.

They all started laughing then at Matty's proclamations. Haley had been their mother for a little over a year but it was great to know that soon it would be down on paper.

"This is amazing. I always wanted you to be our mom forever," Daniel hugged Haley. "I love you mom," he nearly cried. All of his wishes were coming true and Haley being there was the big reason for that.

"Is this happening?," she cried looking into Nathan's eyes.

"It's happening, baby," he rubbed his hand across her face. "I talked to Alfred and he's drawing up the papers as we speak."

"Oh my god," Haley pulled both little boys into a huge hug. "You're both gonna be my children," she sobbed clinging tighter to them. "My babies, all three of you," she said looking down at the small swell in her stomach.

"We should sign the papers as soon as possible." Nathan said.

"Can we do it today?," Haley asked. She wanted to cement this adoption as soon as possible.

"Whatever you want, baby."

"Really?," she asked.

"Of course."

"I don't want to wait anymore, Nathan. Let's get married tomorrow," she shocked him.

"Tomorrow?," he stuttered. "What? You're not serious, Hales."

"The wedding is tomorrow?," Matty asked shocked.

"I am," she giggled. "Let's just have our parents, the boys, Brooke and Lucas. I don't need some big fanfare to marry the man of my dreams. We can get a justice of the peace and do it right here in our living room or the yacht. I don't care. I just want to marry you."

"Umm, ok," he reluctantly agreed. "Are you sure baby? I feel like I'm cheating you out of your beautiful gown, and flowers, a reception. Don't you want those things?"

"I used to," Haley admitted. "But the only thing that matters to me now is becoming your wife. So, what do you say?"

"I say-I say, we're getting married tomorrow," he sealed with a kiss.

Tomorrow she'd finally be his wife and Nathan couldn't wait.


	68. Wedded Bliss

**Two more after this guys. Enjoy and please review!**

**Wedded Bliss**

Haley ran her light pink lipstick across her lips as she looked into the mirror. Her hair was pinned up to perfection and her nails and the rest of her makeup was done flawlessly.

When she suggested a fly by wedding today, she had no clue that her mother and Brooke would go to any lengths to make their day perfect. They bought flowers, got music, ordered food, and got the dresses. She was wrapped in a off white off the shoulder gown that fit her body to perfection. You could barely even see that she was carrying a new baby.

Brooke told her there was no need to look like a pauper even though the entire ceremony had been last minute.

Haley smoothed the patterned lace gown down her body and she smiled taking notice of her entire look. She hoped Nathan loved it as much as she did.

Despite dreaming of this day for so long, she was nervous. She had giant butterflies flapping around in her stomach and the queasy feeling had nothing to do with the little person living there.

"Ok Haley. This is the moment you've been waiting for," she smiled. "Today I marry the the man of my dreams."

The was a small tap on the door and Brooke stuck her head in smiling. "Wow," she breathed. "You look amazing Hales. Nathan won't know what hit him."

"Really? Oh Brooke. I'm so nervous," she held out her twitching hand. "This is so long overdue. I don't want to disappoint him."

"Haley, you couldn't disappoint that man if you tried. Nate loves you and I'm pretty sure you could set his ass on fire and he'd still love you," she joked.

Haley laughed shaking her head.

"Your mom had a dinner prepared for after the ceremony. She damn near bit the cook's head off. She wants things to be perfect for you."

"I don't care about that stuff. But let her have it. You can't stop Lydia James when she's on her mission. All I want is to be married. Who cares about the rest?"

"Well, you have a barely walking flower girl. I'll just carry Sus down and the boys are going to stand with Nate and Lucas. Karen and Dan are sitting with your dad and lord knows what your mother is doing," Brooke laughed. " I think everything is ready. All we need is a bride and we're good to go."

"I'm ready," she said picking up the small bouquet her mother had prepared for her.

"Just let me..," Brooke pointed. "I'll be right back. I wanna make sure everything is ready to go before you come out."

Haley stood fidgeting waiting for Brooke. No matter how ready she was for this, the nerves still were getting to her. Those pre wedding jitters were no joke and she just wanted to see Nathan's face to calm herself.

"Ok sweetie," Brooke came back. "We're ready."

Haley took her hand and she could hear the low hum of the wedding march playing. She took a deep breath and followed Brooke towards the state room.

Her and Nathan had decided to use the yacht for their ceremony and Lydia had readily agreed saying that her wedding would wipe out the bad juju of her messed up engagement party. Who could argue with that?

This was the second most important day of her life. After springing her idea on Nathan yesterday, Alfred had come over with the adoption papers and she signed on to be permanently the boy's mother.

_"He's here! He's here!," Matty yelled excited seeing the car pull up._

_Daniel peeped out of the curtain seeing a well dressed an walk up toward their door. The boys had never seen Alfred but they figured it had to be him._

_"I'm going to let him in," Nathan said getting up. He made his way to the door and let the man in. "Alfred," he greeted._

_"Nathan," he shook his hand. "I have the paperwork we discussed," he held it out. "All we need is Haley's signature and we're good to begin this adoption process."_

_"Awesome. Thanks for doing this Alfred on such short notice. You've been a godsend."_

_"And you pay well," he joked._

_"Well there is that," he laughed. "Follow me."_

_They walked into the family room to see the boys animatedly chatting with Haley on the couch._

_"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone," Nathan said to the boys. "This is daddy's lawyer Mr. Banks. Alfred, these are our children Daniel and Matthew."_

_"Hello everyone," Alfred waved. "It's nice to see you, Haley. Nathan told me of your accident. I'm very happy to see that you're on the mend."_

_"Thanks Alfred, I appreciate that."_

_"So, I have everything ready. You just have to endorse a few things."_

_"Daddy do we belong to momma now?," Matty adorably asked._

_The three adults laughed._

_"Not yet bud. We just have to sign the papers."_

_"Shhh Matty," Daniel hushed him. He didn't want Matty slowing this process._

_"Indeed we do," Alfred sat. "Now Haley this will legally obligate you to all parental rights and responsibilities of a birth parent. You'll get medical clearance in the event of any of the boys needing medical attention. School and education, all of it. You get to make decisions on. If by chance you and Nathan shall separate those responsibilities will remain..."_

_"Oh we won't," Haley cut in shaking her head. "We'll be together forever," she smiled at Nathan_

_"I'm sure," Alfred said. "It's just legally I have to give you all of the facts. I wasn't trying to imply anything besides that. Parental legalities are very strict and must be abided by completely. Once these papers are filed, the boys belong to you and Nathan equally."_

_"I'm ready to sign," she pushed. She didn't need to hear anything further. She loved them and this was just sealing the deal._

_"We're ready Alfred."_

_"Alright. Haley, I need you to sign here," he pointed. "Here, here, and here. After that, Nathan I need your signature here on the back. It's just a form saying that you fully agree to the terms of this adoption and all it entails."_

_"Does this make everything legal?," Nathan asked as Haley quietly signed away._

_"Not quite. We still have to go through the natural process with the courts. It's mostly B.S but it's a necessary evil. After that, Haley will be the proud new mother of two wonderful boys."_

_"This is great," Daniel smiled interrupting._

_"Yeah, it's pretty great," Nathan replied._

_"All done," Haley finally said looking up with a smile._

_"Nathan, right here on this line."_

_He signed happily. Nothing better than ensuring his family was solid._

_"That's it?"_

_"That's it," the lawyer stood. "I'll file these straight away and we'll be in touch."_

_"Alright. Let me see you out," he walked him to the door._

_"Momma," Matty hugged her. "You're the best momma in the world," he smiled._

_"And now she's ours," Daniel added. He couldn't believe it._

_"Happiest day in my life," she promised. Her eyes filled with tears as she held both boys closely._

_"Mine too," Nathan came and sat close. He wrapped his arms around them all and he kissed Haley on her forehead. Best day ever!_

"You ok?," Brooke asked seeing her stare in space.

"Yes," she smiled. "Just thinking about yesterday. The adoption and all."

Brooke smiled. When Haley and Nathan had called yesterday informing them about the adoption, they had been thrilled.

"C'mon, it's time."

Jimmy smiled appearing next to Haley and he took her arm.

"You didn't think I would let you get away with this, now did you?," he chuckled.

"Sorry," she blushed. "I just thought since we weren't going traditional."

"Maybe not princess but your can't cheat your father out of the pleasure of walking his only daughter down the aisle."

"No, we can't," she cried emotionally. "You ready?"

"As ready as any daddy can be," he smiled proudly. "I want you to know how proud of you I am. You've found the man of your dreams, you're a wonderful mother to those boys, you're expecting a baby. Would've preferred the wedding first," he joked.

Haley giggled.

"But I'm still so happy for you," Jimmy squeezed her. "You be happy princess. I love you."

"I will daddy. And I love you too," she smiled.

"Are you sure that you can manage this darling?," Jimmy checked knowing that his daughter was just released from the hospital yesterday. He didn't want her passing out trying to walk down the aisle. Haley was still very weak and fragile.

"I'm good, daddy," she promised. "I can do this. Nothing will stop me from getting down that aisle."

"Just making sure darling. You hold on tight to my arm."

Brooke held Suzanna in her arms and she started on the path down the short makeshift aisle. Sus waived crazily at Lucas standing up front and everyone cracked up laughing.

"That's your daughter," Nathan chuckled.

"Always making a scene like her mother," he joined in laughing.

"Ok baby girl, it's time," Jimmy pulled her.

Haley released a breath and mentally reminded herself to walk forward. The minute she passed through the door her eyes connected to Nathan and he was smiling at her.

Her own face broke out into a smile and then she looked to see the boys smiling just as huge.

With each step she got closer and Haley had to stop herself from running toward them. Forget poor Jimmy holding her arm, she just wanted to be at the alter becoming Nathan's wife as soon as possible.

Before Haley knew it she was standing next to Nathan. The officiant asked who presented this woman, Jimmy smiled turning toward her one last time. He kissed her cheek and placed her hand into Nathan's waiting one.

"I do," Jimmy said. He patted Nathan on the back before taking his seat next to Lydia.

"You look beautiful," he couldn't help but say.

Haley blushed a deep red.

"Thanks," she whispered. "You look handsome too."

He winked at her before turning his attention to the man that would be marrying them.

"I'd like to start by saying what a wonderful occasion this is," the minister said. "We're here today to celebrate the love of Nathan and Haley. The bride and groom have prepared some words of their own today. Nathan," he gave him the floor.

Nathan turned to Haley with a smile. He took a few deep breaths and began to speak. "I think I've loved you from the first moment we met. I didn't know it back then but that day on the boat changed my world. You drove me crazy, Hales," he laughed. "I thought you were the most infuriating woman ever."

He could hear everyone else give quiet chuckles behind him.

"But I was so wrong. I came to see what a kind, loving, selfless woman you were. You've loved the boys and accepted them as your own. You've been a great partner and confidant to me. We love you," he choked up.

Haley's eyes glistened with tears and she wiped her eyes quickly trying to keep her makeup in tact. She didn't want to look like a blubbering mess on such an important day.

"Today as I stand here telling our entire world that I love you, I know how lucky I am. I can't wait until you're my wife and I wish for nothing else more in this world as long as I have you and our children," he finished.

"Haley," the minister promoted. It was her turn to speak.

"Nathan," her voice uncontrollably broke. "I love you. And I love our kids," she smiled down at the boys. They both looked at her happily with huge cheesy smiles.

"I didn't know what living was until I met you. You say that I changed your world but you've done the same for me. You saw through all of the bull crap and you let me into your heart. Even when I thought I hated you- you still pushed me to loving you and my life, this family," she sniffled. "And I'm so grateful for it everyday. I can't wait to be your wife and I can't wait to spend my life showing you how appreciative I am to have it all," she smiled.

Nathan smiled too squeezing her hand. He felt the same way.

"Well, I think we all can take those words to the heart," the minister smiled.

Brooke, Lydia, and Karen were all wiping at the tears in their eyes.

"Nathan, repeat after me. I Nathan, take you Haley, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To love and cherish, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer. For as long as we both shall live."

Nathan dutifully repeated the words. He slid the diamond slowly onto her finger.

Haley watched him the entire time. Her breath hitched in her throat feeling the ring settle onto her finger. It looked so right.

"Haley, repeat after me," the minister said. "I Haley, take you Nathan, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To love and cherish, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer. For as long as we both shall live."

"I Haley, take you Nathan, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To love and cherish, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer. For as long as we both shall live," she repeated.

Haley turned toward Brooke accepting the gold wedding band. She eagerly placed it on his finger- smiling up at him once it was in place.

"Now that the rings have been exchanged there's only one thing left..." The minister said before being cut off by Matty.

"Can I say something?," Matty raised his hand.

"Squirt, not now," Daniel hit his arm.

Haley smiled pulling him closer to her and Nathan. She didn't mind the interruption. As much as she wanted to be declared Nathan's wife, this was a day for their entire family.

"Go ahead baby," she nodded.

The little boy turned to the small gathering of family and he smiled.

"I just wanted to say that I'm so happy. I can't wait until you're married momma and daddy," he laughed.

Both sets of grandparents chuckled at the little boy. Lucas shook his head. And Brooke giggled at the cuteness of Matty.

"We're happy too, bud,' Nathan rubbed his head. "Now how about you let this wonderful man say that we're married. This is most important part."

"Ok daddy," he agreed quieting down.

"Indeed it is. By the power invested in me and through this great state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you man and wife. Nathan, you may kiss your lovely bride."

"With pleasure," he smirked.

"We did it," Haley said.

"Yes, we did," Nathan whispered. He closed the small gap between the two of them. Their lips connected in a lingering kiss. The softness of Haley's mouth pressed firmly against his and he couldn't help but moan a bit.

The loud applause coming from their family didn't even compute as he shared in the wonderful moment with Haley. They were married finally.

It was some time later and they were all gathered in the beautifully decorated state room on the boat. The small affair was everything Haley had dreamed of and it was so much better having a intimate wedding with just the people they loved. All of that unnecessary crap and all of the abundance of guests were so overrated.

"Hey newlyweds," Brooke chirped. "I'd like to make a toast," she lifted her wine flute.

Both sets of parents turned their attention. The boys settled down. And Lucas held onto Sus while his wife stood.

"Well miss Haley, I never thought we'd get here. I remember the first time Nate brought you home to our house, we loved you," she smiled. Haley smiled back.

"But somewhere in my heart I knew that the two of you belonged together. And now you're married and having a baby and I'm beyond thrilled. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness. So to love."

"To love," everyone else said clinking their glasses together.

"I guess that I should say something too," Karen stood proudly. "My darling son. For so long I was worried that you wouldn't find a woman worthy of your kind heart. I never been so happy to be wrong," she smiled appreciatively at her new daughter in law. "Haley, you're the best thing to happen to this family. And I thank you for the very bottom of my heart for loving my boy," she teased with a chuckle.

Nathan looked at Haley and she was crying tears of joy listening to Karen. His wife stood and she hugged Karen very tightly.

"Thank you Karen," she weeped.

"Well, if that's it. I'd like a dance with the bride," Jimmy cut in. He reached for Haley's hand and she took it walking toward the makeshift dance floor.

"What do you say Daniel? How about you dance with your old grandmother."

"Ok grandmom," he agreed letting Karen lead him to the floor.

"I guess that's out cue, hubby," Brooke laughed.

"What about Sus?," he asked.

"You can ask Tim to keep an eye on her," Lydia interrupted. The wait staff was small but she had Tim on hand because he was their trusted worker for so many years.

Lydia then sat next to Nathan. She smiled patting him on the back. "So, how does it feel to be a married man?"

"Wonderful," he smiled seeing Matty join his mother and Daniel.

"I want you to know that I trust you with the two most important things in my life, Nathan. My daughter and my grandchild. I know you'll make them both happy."

"Thanks Lydia. It means the world knowing we have your support."

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful?," Jimmy said as they swayed.

"Only a million times daddy," she giggled. "Well, a million and one," she winked.

"Well you can't blame a father. Are you happy?," he asked.

"God yes, daddy. It's the happiest day of my life. I finally have the family that I want. My life is perfect."

"That's all that matters baby girl," he smiled. "Let's get you back to your husband. I'm sure he wants to dance with his new wife."

Haley giggled following her father over to Nathan who was conversing with Lydia.

"Son," Jimmy said. "I think you're wife would like to dance with you."

Haley shyly blushed seeing those amazing blue eyes stare her completely mesmerized.

Nathan stood graciously shaking Jimmy's hand before taking Haley's hand and pulling her to the dance floor.

He wrapped her safely in his arms and they began to quietly sway to the slow tune playing throughout the room.

Haley hummed lowly keeping in tune as Nathan moved them across the floor.

"I love you," she closed her eyes.

"I love you too, baby. So much."

"Great start we're off to," Haley sighed lifting her head so that she could look him in his eyes.

"Amazing start baby. And it only gets better from here," Nathan promised.

"Yeah," she whispered kissing him on the lips. Haley gripped fiercely into his back pulling him closer. Their tongue's collided and she moaned low feeling the warmth of Nathan surrounding her entire being.

Matty and Daniel ran over to them then. Matty tapped her side making Haley break the kiss to look down at them.

She automatically smiled seeing her boys. "What's up, baby?"

"We want to dance with you momma."

"Well Hales, how can you turn down that," Nathan laughed.

"How about we all dance together. Me, you, and the boys. Is that ok with you guys?"

"Yeah," Daniel said.

Matty nodded his little head taking Haley's hand.

Daniel took his place next to his parents and Nathan picked Matty up into his arms. The four of them started to move slowly in dancing motion across the floor.

"This is fun," Matty smiled.

"Yeah, I like our family dance," Daniel added.

"Me too," Haley smiled.

"Look at them babe," Brooke said sitting at the table with Lucas and Sus. They were watching the little family laugh and smile giddily while dancing. "They look happy," she sighed placing her head on his shoulder. It was good to see things coming together for her in laws. The boys and Nathan deserved that unyielding happiness. And Haley was just the woman to give it to them.

"Almost seems unreal," he agreed.

"Hey guys," Dan came over holding Karen's hand. "We're going to head back to the house. Two old people are tired," he joked.

Brooke and Lucas laughed.

"Hey! Speak for yourself old man. I'm a very youthful grandmother."

"I have to agree Dan. Karen is hot," Brooke said.

"Oh brother," Lucas rolled his eyes seeing his mother do a little dance and wiggle with her hips.

"Ok, we'll see you guys there," Brooke said. " I don't think the newlyweds will be here much longer," she looked to the newly assembled Scott family.

"Do you want us to take Sus?," Karen asked seeing her granddaughter's head slump in tiredness.

"Would you mom. I think she's had enough."

"Of course baby. Anything for the world's best girl," Karen scooped her up. After saying a quick goodbye to Nathan, Haley, and the boys, their parents left with Sus in tow.

"I think Karen and Dan had the right idea," Lydia said to Lucas and Brooke. Putting this whole ceremony together on such short notice had wore her out. "I think they could stay like that all night."

"Probably," Jimmy joined in. "Let them have this time. I think they just want to celebrate with the children before taking off on their honeymoon."

"Have they decided where they're going?," Lucas asked.

"I've set up an impromptu trip to the St. Thomas islands. It's glorious there. They should enjoy it," Lydia said.

"Isn't that we're we went on our honeymoon Lyd?," Jimmy asked.

"Don't remind me," she kidded with an eye roll.

"Ok newlyweds," Brooke clapped her hands. "Let's wrap this thing up."

"Aww," Matty whined. "We were having fun."

"We know bud," Lucas smiled. "We're going to take you over to our house now. We'll take some of the awesome wedding cake for our even more awesome sleepover. Let's give your parents some time alone."

"Ok," Daniel agreed. "Love you mom and dad."

"We love you too Dan. Be good for your aunt and uncle and take care of Matty."

"I will dad."

"We know baby."

"I'll call you both before bed," Haley said with a smile. "Love you."

"Bye momma," Matty said.

"Bye bud."

"Thanks Luke for taking them tonight. Haley and I will be over first thing tomorrow."

"No problem bro," he slapped him five. "Enjoy your night guys," Luke kissed Haley's cheek.

"Night," Haley waved.

"Well, I guess it's just us," he smirked.

"My parents are still here," she giggled seeing Lydia direct the staff in the clean up.

"Pfft. I say we make a run for it. Besides Lydia is too busy bossing everyone around to notice."

She giggled. "Let me just say goodnight and then I'm all yours."

"Promise."

"Forever," she kissed his cheek before making her way over to Jimmy and Lydia.

"Guys, we're going to go."

"Ok baby girl," Jimmy hugged her. "Enjoy your evening darling. I love you."

"I will and I love you too daddy. Mother," she turned to Lydia. "Thank you for everything. I don't know if I could've pulled this entire day off without you and Brooke. I love you."

"Sweetie, you don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure. I was happy to give you the day of your dreams."

"It was", she smiled. "I'll never forget it. Love you mother."

"Me too sweetie. Goodnight," she hugged her. Lydia smiled over her shoulder giving a little wave to her daughter's new groom.

Nathan smiled waving back before seeing Haley walk toward him so that they could leave. They had decided to spend their first evening married at home. It wasn't anything special but after all of the drama they went through over the past few months, a night at home to themselves sounded like heaven.

"You ready?," he held out his hand.

"Yes. Let's go home."


	69. Baby Makes Five

**Ok guys. Only one more after this. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! Much appreciated!**

**Baby Makes Five**

It was late December and with all of the holiday festivities passed them, Haley was excited. Of course New Years was just two days away but she wasn't in the mood for celebrating considering she was miserably pregnant.

Nine months pregnant and five days passed her due date. She felt like she was about to pop. Nathan wanted to celebrate the New Year with something big but she didn't want to be bothered. He tried convincing her that this was their first new year as a married couple and that they needed to commemorate it with something special.

Haley didn't want to hear it. She wasn't trying to be a bitch but he had no idea what it felt like to feel so utterly miserable. She was swollen everywhere, her back and feet hurt. And their baby boy spent most days kicking the crap out of her. First pregnancy was whipping her butt.

Thankfully her doctor had given her a reprieve though. He said that if their baby didn't come in two days they would induce her labor. She was thankful for it and literally wanted to kiss her doctor in gratitude.

"Momma, do you think the baby wants to come out?," Matty curiously asked.

Haley groaned in frustration hoping he would. "Soon baby. I'm sure he wants to meet his awesome big brothers."

"Really? I can't wait. It's been a long time."

"You're telling me," she sighed. "I'm the one that's carrying his big butt," she laughed.

"It didn't seem that long to me," Daniel hunched. "I wonder who he'll look like."

"Me!," Matty raised his hand.

Haley shook her head giggling. "I'm sure he'll look a bit like all of you. Besides you're both very handsome boys. I think we have your daddy to thank for that," she said.

"I look just like daddy, momma."

"I know you do buddy. You're his twin."

"I don't know who I look like. I guess uncle Lucas," Daniel laughed.

"With your daddy's eyes," Haley said. "But you're still my handsome boy no matter who you look like, baby."

"Are you all done with the baby's nursery momma? Because I had some ideas," he excitedly said.

"Like what buddy?"

"We should put airplanes on the ceiling and soccer balls on his wall. That'd be so cool."

"Oh, and he should have all kinds of trucks on the cabinets next to his books," Daniel added. "All boys like trucks. I want him to be super cool like his older brothers."

"I like those ideas guys. I'm sure your baby brother will love it. Thank you for being so great with everything. I couldn't decorate the nursery without all of your input. I need to finish with the last things soon since he'll be here anyway."

"Dad said we should help. He doesn't want you upset since the baby isn't coming. Are you ok, mom?"

"Yeah momma."

"I'm fine guys," she laughed tiredly. "I'm sure once your brother is here I'll feel so much better. Don't worry about momma. We'll get through it."

"Nate?," Lucas tapped on the door. He saw his brother snoozing at his desk. Lucas chuckled shaking his head. He knew the feeling. It was the same way for him when Brooke was pregnant with Suzanna. It also didn't help that the holiday madness was upon the family. Nathan was being hit from every direction.

Lucas walked over to tap him lightly on the shoulder. Nathan startled awake seeing his brother stand over him.

"How long was I out?," he groggily asked. Nathan ran his hand tiredly across his face trying to wipe the sleep away. He was exhausted.

"No idea bro," he took a seat. "Why aren't you sleeping at night?," Lucas asked.

"Haley," he sighed. "She's like a freaking Tasmanian devil. Not to mention she's a blazing inferno. It's like 15 degrees outdoors and she wants the fan on. She can't really sleep these days. Most of the time she ends up napping sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery. I think it's where she's most comfortable these days. Oh, and did I tell you that she's super OCD about everything lately. I put a book on the wrong shelf the other day and she nearly ripped my head off. She was like the freaking exorcist. I was scared for my life. She's killing me bro."

"Hang in there. I think all women struggle through their first pregnancy. It's almost over though and things can get back to normal."

"I hope so. I don't remember things being this crazy with Gia."

"It's probably because you never loved Gia like you love Haley. She never really let you be involved when she was carrying Daniel and Matty. This is your first real taste of it."

"I guess you're right. I had no clue women could get so...crazy? She's a damn maniac."

Lucas laughed . "But you love her," he smiled knowingly.

"God, I do. More every day," Nathan admitted.

"Don't worry Nate. You'll deal."

"Guys, come get your dinner?," Haley yelled.

The boys came running into the dining room where they were eating.

"We're not waiting for dad?," Daniel asked taking his seat.

Haley literally fought hard against rolling her eyes. She was so damn frustrated with him and his hot body temperature. It was way too warm in that freaking bedroom and all Nathan did these days was complain about her damn fan.

"He'll eat when he gets home," Haley grumbled.

"What did you make momma?," Matty asked trying to peak into the casserole dish.

"Lasagna, buddy. I also made some garlic butter rolls and green beans."

"Yuck beans. I don't want any of those momma," Matty nodded seriously.

"Just a bit buddy. You need veggies."

"Can I have a extra roll mom?," Daniel asked.

"Sure thing baby," Haley said piling his plate with food. She threw an extra roll on top just as Daniel had asked. "Here you go," she passed him the full plate.

"Thanks," he said picking up his fork. He immediately dug into the lasagna noodle pulling some apart and placing it into his mouth.

"Good?," Haley chuckled when she heard Daniel moan. He obviously was enjoying the meal.

"Yeah, really good mom. Thanks."

"I asked my teacher if I can be the class helper when we return to school momma," Matty suddenly said. "She said yes. I'll get to help erase all of the chalkboards and clean the erasers. You get extra stars for that," he smiled.

"Cool Matty."

"That sounds amazing baby. I'm sure you'll do a great job."

He smiled continuing to eat his supper. He liked making his momma proud. It always did his heart good to see her smiling.

They kept eating dinner quietly when suddenly the sound of the door opening could be heard. Nathan was finally home from work.

"Daddy's here," Matty said.

Haley stood up to get him a plate so that he could join them for the remainder of dinner.

Nathan walked in to see his entire family sitting around the table enjoying their meal.

"Hey guys," he spoke. His eyes immediately went to his wife trying to gage the type of mood she was in this evening. These days Nathan never knew what he was gonna get when he walked in from work.

"Hi dad."

"Hey daddy," Matty waved.

"Hey honey," he tried to subtlety approach Haley.

"Hey," she answered softly while fixing his plate. She really needed to be more nice. She knew these last few weeks were hard on him as well. But her husband had remained loving and sweet. She could cut him some slack.

"How was work?," Haley asked.

"Good," he took his usual seat. "I fell asleep for a while this afternoon," Nathan admitted. "Right dead in the middle of the day I nodded off," he chuckled.

Matty and Daniel both snickered seeing their father look embarrassed.

"Sorry," Haley said. "I'll make sure to let you get some sleep tonight. I can just crash in the nursery."

"It's fine, Hales. I don't really care. You shouldn't worry. Besides I can just take the couch if necessary. You need your rest. The bed is better for your back anyways. Thanks," he said when she placed his plate down. "Smells delicious."

"I feel bad. I know that I'm driving you crazy with all of my crap. I'm sorry," she said emotionally. She started to tear up and Nathan immediately reached for her hand. He squeezed in comfort to let her know that it was ok. He could deal with her neurotic behavior for a while. It was the least he could do considering she was preparing to birth their child.

"It's ok, baby. I promise you," he smiled. "I know how extremely hard this is for you. You can bitch me out as long as you want, hon."

Haley laughed wiping her eyes. He was really the sweetest husband any girl could ask for.

"You know how much I love you? Because I do, Nathan. And I am sorry."

"We're ok, babe. I'll never question our love. I know we're solid. We'll get through this together," he comforted.

"I know. I just want you to know that I never take you for granted, Nathan. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just so miserable all of the time lately. I literally hate being pregnant now. That must sound terrible, huh?"

"It doesn't, Hales. It's understandable, babe. You're in the late stages of pregnancy. You're allowed to feel that way. It can't be easy considering you're passed your due date. But pretty soon it'll be all over."

"I can't wait," she laughed exhausted.

"How about tonight you let me get the boys settled. You can take a nice hot bath, relax, and then we'll get into bed together and I'll massage your back, Hales. Let me take care of you."

"Ok," she smiled gratefully. She was too tired to fight him.

Haley sat no the edge of the bed rubbing lotion into her arms. Just as promised, Nathan had taken matters into his own hands and gotten the boys settled for the evening. She had just finished her bath and now was waiting patiently for him to join her in the bedroom.

Haley wore an oversized shirt, some comfy pajama pants, and her hair was pinned up into a bun. She let her feet remain bare because the heat overtaking her body of late always seemed to start in that area.

"So, the boys are in bed watching a movie," he said walking into the room. "They won't bother you anymore tonight. I put the leftover dinner away and the dishes are clean."

"Thanks babe."

"You're very welcome. Did you enjoy your bath, Hales?"

"Yes. The water felt amazing on my skin. Your son won't stop kicking up a storm tonight. Maybe he's ready to come out," she joked with a eye roll. If only.

He sat next to her and placed his hand on her stomach. Nathan could feel the small thumps against his hand.

"You give mom a break in there kiddo. She's not feeling too well."

The movements slowed down and he smiled up at Haley.

"I think he heard me," Nathan chuckled. "Good boy," he rubbed Haley's stomach.

Haley sighed relaxing in the feeling of his hands rubbing on her belly. She closed her eyes and leaned into him placing her head on his shoulder. "That feels good, baby. So, so good."

"Lay back, Hales. I want you to be comfortable."

She slid back onto the bed with Nathan's help. He propped a few pillows comfortably behind her back. And then he sat next to her placing her feet on his thighs. He became to rub them gently making sure that she felt completely pampered and serene.

"We need a name," Haley mumbled. The feeling of Nathan massaging her feet felt so damn good.

"Any ideas?," he asked.

"I don't know. It's like since the moment I found out we were having a boy, I've been so confused. I want his name to mean something, Nathan."

"Me too. We could always bring the kid home without a name," he joked.

Haley gave him a funny look. Was he crazy? They had to pick a name. Their baby was going to be here any day now.

"Joshua? I like it."

"Ehh. Not really," he frowned. "Kinda sounds too biblical. Tyler?"

"No. That sounds too surfer boy, babe," she giggled. "We could always name him after your brother," she suggested.

"I don't know, Hales. I already named Daniel after my dad. I feel like our son needs his own identity. Maybe we could use Lucas as the middle name," he said.

"Ok, then let's do that. So, we have Lucas and Scott thus far. First name, first name."

"How about Marcus?"

"Marcus Lucas Scott. Eww. That doesn't really go together," she giggled.

"You're right," he realized. It sounded really awkward hearing Haley say it aloud.

"I never realized how hard this would be," Haley sighed. "Hand me that book of names over there," she pointed. "We need to figure this out."

Nathan got up off the bed to retrieve the baby book of names. They had to come up with something after flipping through a few pages of that.

"Ok," he flopped back next to her. "Let's see," he started going through random pages. He first landed on the E names.

"Elijah. Hmm, kind of like it. Ernest, umm no. Erwin. Oh kill me," he laughed.

"Choose another letter."

"What do we have here. Ok, P names. Percy, Peter. Pom? That can't possibly be a name. Who in their right mind would name their kid Pom?"

"Let me see," she grabbed the book. "It means he who is the greatest gift. Makes me like it a little more," she smiled. "We'll keep looking. G names. Oh look, Gregory. Gregory Lucas Scott," she tried. "It kind of flows. I like it."

"Gregory? I don't know Hales. Can we keep looking?"

"Sure. Benjamin, Brian, Bane," she threw out.

"I like Ben. That could work. Benjamin Lucas Scott."

"Oh," she moaned suddenly grabbing her stomach.

"Hales, you ok?," he asked worried.

"Yeah," she readjusted her body on the bed. "Just a little twinge. I think our son is upset with me for some reason. I'm ok. Let's keep looking. We'll keep Ben on our list."

"Michael," he read. "Pass. It's too king of pop."

"Look Morgan," she pointed excitedly.

"Seriously baby? I thought we 86'd that months ago."

"If I remember correctly you agreed that you liked the name."

"Did I?," he pretended to forget. "I think that I was under extreme circumstances. You had hold of my..."

She placed her hand over his mouth.

Nathan started to crack up at the embarrassed look on her face. Haley was so freaking cute when she got shy.

"The baby can hear you," she said seriously.

He started laughing harder rolling onto his back. Nathan was in stitches listening to his wife. The most absurd thing he had ever heard.

"Don't laugh at me," she pouted cutely.

"I'm sorry," he continued laughing. "It's just- do you seriously believe he can hear us, Hales? Besides even if he can, not like he understands."

"I'm just saying," she giggled. "We should keep little innocent ears safe."

"Don't worry babe. I think it's adorable when you blush."

"I hate you," she joked. "Anyways, we have Ben, possibly Gregory. Anything else?"

"You can have your precious Morgan," he rolled his eyes. He could agree to the name if it made his wife happy. Nathan wasn't crazy about it but he could compromise.

"I think we should hold off on names," she suddenly grunted.

"Why?," he yawned. "We're just getting started."

"I think my water broke," her eyes sparkled in excitement.

Nathan opened his eyes and looked at her in amazement. "It's time?"

She nodded her head with a smile. "It's time."

"Would you sit down!," Lucas commanded of his brother. Nathan was driving him crazy with all of the pacing back and forth.

"I can't. I need to be in the room with her, Lucas."

"You will Nate," Brooke jumped in. "The doctors just needed a minute alone to get her prepped for delivery. They'll call you in really soon. And then you and Haley are going to welcome your beautiful baby boy into this world," she smiled.

"I'm a nervous wreck. I don't remember feeling this way with the boys."

"Breath bro," he grabbed his shoulder. "It's like riding a bike. Just don't pass out here. You save that for the delivery room," he teased.

Nathan cracked a small smile taking a seat. He needed to relax. It was all going to be ok.

Thankfully the boys were getting a snack with Lydia down in the cafeteria. She had been amazing with keeping them calm during this whole thing when he was spazzing out. Lydia had taken on the role of grandmother like a champ and Nathan was quite happy to know that she loved Daniel and Matty as her very own grandchildren. This new and improved Lydia was great and she had taken Haley's lead with the entire Scott family.

The three of them continued patiently waiting for some news from the doctors. There wasn't much conversation being had but Nathan had finally settled down out of his neurosis.

He looked up when he heard the squeak of the door opening. Dr. Wilde came walking toward him giving him the permission to now enter the room. Haley was ready to give birth and she needed her husband in the room with her during this important moment.

He quickly changed into the usual scrubs and walked into the room. Haley was doing her breathing exercises looking throughly exhausted.

"You're doing good, baby," he walked over kissing her forehead. He grabbed onto her hand and began encouraging her to breath.

"I don't know if I can do this," she whined. Her head fell onto his shoulder and she grunted through another contraction.

"Hey. You an do this, baby. You're the strongest person I know."

Dr. Wilde entered the room with a few nurse on hand. He settled at the bottom of the bed preparing to see if Haley was about ready to push.

"We're going to see if you dilated enough for delivery," he said. He lifted her gown and began to examine the expectant mother.

"Well, you're there Haley. Ten centimeters," he nodded to one nurse. "I'll need a pair of clamps and lubricant," he said.

Haley looked to Nathan. Her face was clouded with fear, happiness, and excitement.

He lightly kissed her lips. "You ready? Let's meet our baby," he smiled.

"I love you," she cried.

"I love you."

"Ok Haley. We're going to start to push. I need you to push down for the count of five each time a contraction hits," Dr. Wilde said.

"Ok. Ok," she nodded baring down on Nathan's hand.

"Here we go," the doctor warned.

The pain hit and Haley started to push.

"Push. 1,2,3,4,5," the doctor encouraged.

She screamed loud nearly breaking poor Nathan's hand. She fell back onto the bed in relief when the contraction passed. Haley felt so weak trying to push when the pain came.

"You can do it, baby," he said.

"That was good, Haley. I can see the baby's head. He's crowning," he yelled to the nurse.

There was a thin sheen of sweat covering her head and Haley cried loudly. She had never felt pain like this in her entire life. Childbirth was hell.

"A little more Haley. Push, push."

"I can't," she said exhausted. "Nathan, I don't want to," she was looking at him so childlike. He wanted to help her in anyway that he could but beside encouraging Haley and holding her hand, there wasn't much more that he could do to get her through this.

"Look at me, baby," he started. "It's almost over. Our beautiful boy will here."

"It's hurts so much," she wailed.

"One more big push Haley and it's all over," the doctor said.

"C'mon baby. You can do it," Nathan gave her a smile.

Haley nodded grabbing hold to his hand again. She pushed down with all of her might willing her baby out.

"Ahhhhh!," she screamed. "Come out damn it," she continued pushing.

"Keep going. Keep going," encouraged. He was almost out and with a final big push he could secure the infant into his hands.

"Push baby," Nathan said.

"Oh my god," she pushed hard.

"He's here," the doctor smiled.

Haley fell back with relief. She could hear the small cries from her son.

Nathan kissed her forehead. "You did it Hales. Our boy is here," he smiled looking down at the nurses clean their little guy up. "He's so beautiful."

"I want to see him," she smiled weakly.

"You will. They're cleaning him Hales."

Just then the nurse walked over holding the baby in her arms. He was wailing like crazy and he was wrapped tightly in a blue baby blanket with a cotton hat stop his little head.

"Here you go Mrs. Scott," she said passing him over.

"Oh gosh," she cried. "He is beautiful Nathan. He looks just like you."

""He's amazing baby," he teared up standing close to her and the baby. Nathan was never really an overly emotional person but the birth of his son seemed to bring it out of him. "I think he's perfect," he rubbed his head softly.

"Look at you," she cooed. Haley had never seen anything so perfect. This little blessing was the greatest gift she ever received.

"I think I have a name," he wiped his tears. Standing there with Haley and his new son- a name just suddenly popped into his head. It sounded so right, so perfect.

"What is it?," she laughed emotionally.

"James Lucas Scott," he revealed.

"James Lucas Scott," she repeated. It flowed exactly right. It sounded right. "I like it," she giggled. "Welcome to the world James Lucas Scott."

"Hey guys," he walked into the waiting room happy. "It's a boy!," he informed them.

They all stood smiling and giving congrats.

Lydia hugged him wiping her happy tears. "Is she ok?," she wondered.

"She's good. Perfect wife, perfect son."

"Can we see her dad?"

"Yeah daddy. Can we see her?," Matty parroted Daniel.

"Just two at a time."

"You should take the boys in first Nathan. Let them meet their new brother," Brooke said.

"James. James Lucas Scott," he smiled at his brother.

"Nice name," Luke chuckled.

Nathan nodded his head before leading the boys toward the room. They all entered to see Haley staring down at the newest member of their family.

She looked up and smiled at her family. "Jamie," she said calling the newest member of the Scott family by the abbreviated name. "I want you to meet someone. These are your big brothers. That's Daniel," she pointed. "And this is Matty. You're so lucky baby. They're the best brothers anyone can ask for," she cooed. "Come over boys," she prompted them when they stood across the room looking timid.

Daniel and Matty finally moved toward the hospital bed. Matty pulled a chair over to climb up and settle next to Haley and James.

"He's so cute and wrinkly," Matty giggled.

"He's pretty awesome mom," Daniel added. "Wow, look at him. He's so small and cute."

"Yeah, he's pretty cute," Haley giggled happily. "He's going to need you both to look after him."

"We'll take care of him mom. I promise."

"We promise momma," Matty nodded. "I'm going to be a great big brother."

"I know baby," she rubbed James's head.

"I can't believe he's here," Nathan chuckled. "Seems like just yesterday you were telling me that you were pregnant. Time flies."

"Says you," Haley rolled her eyes. "Seems like a lifetime ago for me. Didn't help that his big butt refused to come out."

"He doesn't look that big momma. How much does he weigh?"

"Well your baby brother was six pounds, nine ounces."

"That's small," Daniel said.

"Not when it's coming out..."

"Nathan!," Haley blushed. Not the conversation to be having with two little boys right now.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I think he fell asleep," Nathan laughed seeing his son take a snooze on Haley's chest.

"He's had a long day," Haley smiled.

"I'll take the boys back to your mother so that you can rest."

"Thanks babe. I love you guys."

"We love you too mom."

"See you tomorrow momma."

"I'll tell everyone to come back in the morning Hales. You rest honey. I'll be back," he kissed her forehead lovingly.

Haley smiled closing her eyes once they exited the room. She was so exhausted. The day had been long and tedious but despite it all she was happy to have their new baby in her arms. Life couldn't be a anymore sweeter and she was grateful to have it all. Great husband, great children, great life. What more could a girl ask for?


	70. Epilogue

**Ok lovely readers, this is it. We have a little fast forward in the epilogue as you will see. I appreciate you all taking the time to read this story and review. It's been a crazy journey that started with an idea that I needed to get out. Seventy chapters later and here we are at its conclusion. Not bad for my first go into the fic world. It's been a honor to share this with you all. Please take the time to review one more time. I'll appreciate it truly. Enjoy and happy reading! Until next time.**

**Epilogue**

Haley ran around the house picking up toys from the floor. No matter how many times she cleaned, the house still looked to be in shambles. It didn't help that she had two children who didn't seem to get the clue of how to keep things tidy. Between Matty and his video games and Jamie with everything, it was a hot mess in there.

"James Lucas Scott! Come get your pokey wokey books up off of the floor right now!," Haley yelled frustrated. Those darn books were laying all over the place. "God, I can't keep this place clean," she mumbled to herself.

"Momma!," he laughed running in the room holding his arms out.

"Don't you momma me, bud. What did I tell you about this mess? You have to clean up after yourself baby."

"Sorry momma," he cutely hopped over to the pile of books.

"Yeah, you're sorry," she pinched his chubby cheeks.

"Love you momma," he smiled.

"Oh you too, honey," she kissed him on the head. "You're such a little charmer."

Jamie giggled.

Daniel came running into the room with his backpack hanging loosely off of his shoulder.

"Daniel!," Jamie yelled excitedly jumping into his big brother's arms.

"Hey squirt," sixteen year old Daniel flipped him upside down. He had taken his resident nickname for Matty and applied it to Jamie. Twelve year olds weren't really into their older brother's referring to them that way. He would be thirteen in a few months and apparently Matty thought he too mature for that moniker now.

"Careful," Haley said. Her boys were always being so defiant with safety. She was always nearly having a heartattack watching them be so reckless, Nathan included. Boys being boys, she guessed.

"We're good, mom," Daniel laughed at his mother's worried face. She was always so fearful of him dropping Jamie.

"Yeah momma," the five year old giggled enjoying his airtime.

"Sure you are," she rolled her eyes. "Don't you have to be at school in like ten minutes?," Haley asked her oldest.

"Yup," he said placing Jamie back on his feet. "I gotta meet Julie for a study date."

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?," Jamie teased cutely.

Haley smiled at her baby boy's adorableness.

"Totally," Matty came walking into the room. "He's only on the phone with her for like ninety hours each day."

"Seriously, how am I getting ribbed by these two little dorks?," he eyed Haley. This was unbelievable.

She hunched her shoulders while letting out a small chuckle. It was cute seeing her baby boys give her oldest hell about his feelings for the lovely Julie. Haley had suspected her son had a major crush on the girl but she'd never let Daniel know that. One evening she even snickered about it with Nathan. Their boy was totally gone on this girl. She still remembered a time when he hated all girls, and now he had his very first crush. Haley knew that would happen. Adolescent girl hate had nothing on puberty and first love.

"And just so you all know- Julie is not my girlfriend. We're just friends-thank you very much. I'm just saying," Daniel put out there.

"But you want her to be," Matty added truthfully. "Next time she calls I'll just tell her that you're unavailable," he joked.

"Whatever," Daniel blushed embarrassed. He hated to admit it but Matty was on point in his observations. He guessed the little twerp was more observant than he thought.

"You better get going before you're late, baby," Haley jumped in. "Remember- you be back here by nine tonight."

"C'mon mom. Curfew is at ten," Daniel complained looking at his favorite watch. That didn't leave him much time to spend with Julie. After they got in a little studying, it would almost be time for him to return home. It was after four now.

"Not when you have the car. Your father and I discussed it, Dan. You're not allowed out passed nine when you're driving. You're a new driver and we want to make sure that you stay safe on the road."

"I'm not a baby, ya know," he mumbled.

"You're my baby. Always will be," she came over to him. "I know right now it seems like we're being hard but it's only because we care what happens to you, Dan."

"I know. I gotta go," Daniel pouted miserably as he started toward the door. He'd never get a real chance with Julie if he couldn't spend time with the young beauty. She was only one of the most popular girls in his grade. "You're killing my social life," he complained.

"Hey!," Haley called him back with a smile. She didn't care if he was pouting, he owed her a goodbye kiss. It was a thing Haley had started with the boys early on. No leaving without saying 'I love you' or a kiss goodbye. You never knew what life had in store for you. And after her near drowning accident so long ago, Haley was very aware of that. She always wanted her family to know that they were loved and vice versa.

Daniel backtracked and laid a small kiss on her cheek. "See you later mom."

"Bye baby. I love you," she smiled seeing his adorable pouting continue. He was so Nathan...in fact they all had perfected that undeniable pouting scowl. It drove her crazy but it was so freaking cute.

"Love you too," he said. "Bye baby bro's," he waved to his brothers who seemed to ignore him. They were fully engrossed into the game on television.

"Ok guys, not much longer on that game. Matty you have homework and Jamie you have to finish cleaning up this mess," Haley insisted.

"Aww!," Matty complained.

"Yeah, aww," Jamie said copying his big brother. "Just a little while longer momma," he begged with his puppy dogs eyes. Lord knows Haley could never resist those damn blue eyes that Nathan had cursed all of their children with.

"It's only one thing mom," Matty said.

"Well then you should have no problem finishing it quickly, babe."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Let me just beat this one level," he whined.

Haley continue to clean up the crap all around the boys. She needed to vacuum but she didn't want to chance waking her baby girl from her mid afternoon nap. Lyddie was bound to be cranky if her sleep was interrupted. Haley was not in the mood to be dealing with a high maintenance screaming baby right now.

She sat the baby monitor in the side table and Haley went to work hand picking some lent up off of the carpet. She grabbed a few stray pieces here and there and Haley made sure to scoop them all up in one big pile.

A loud cry began to sound through the monitor and Haley sighed standing up. She guessed Lydia was done with her nap. She looked at the clock and saw it was about her lunch time. She needed to warm a bottle up for the demanding little chubster.

Jamie giggled from his chair hearing his sister cry. "Lyddie's woke," he smiled.

"I hear," Haley rubbed a hand across his head as she walked by. She made her way to the nursery to scoop the baby up before she could really raise hell.

Lydia immediately got quiet seeing her momma walk into the room. She was standing up holding onto the railings of her crib.

"Hey baby," Haley soothed placing her into her arms. "Did you sleep well?," she asked even though she knew that Lydia wouldn't be answering her back. "Let's get you all changed and then momma will get you a nice warm bottle. How does that sound?," she giggled when Lydia grabbed for her nose.

Haley changed her diaper and placed a fresh onesie onto the baby. She picked Lydia back up and made her way back to the kitchen.

Matty was now sitting at the kitchen table concentrating on his schoolwork and Jamie was sitting in the family room watching some cartoons.

"Hey baby. Can you hold Lyd for a second?," Haley asked her preteen. She needed to prepare her a bottle. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do with Lydia glued to her side.

"You know it," he eagerly placed his pencil down. He was always game to hold his baby sister. "Only the best girl in the world," Matty smiled down at Lydia in his arms.

Haley just shook her head as she made work of a bottle.

All of the boys loved Lydia to death. Haley feared for the poor girl in the future. Between three older brothers and a super protective father, the poor girl wouldn't know what hit her. They'd probably try to keep her from dating until she was thirty. In fact, Nathan had suggested that on the day she was born. No one was good enough for his baby girl. Haley of course laughed but Nathan was being totally serious about it.

"Ok baby," Haley said going to gather Lydia up. "Lets feed you. Say bye bye to Matty. Wave," she said to Lydia.

The 8 month old baby waved her little arm uncontrollably.

"Bye baby sis," he laughed watching his mother walk away.

"Jim Jam did you put all of your books away?," she asked holding the bottle to Lydia's mouth.

"Umm hmm," he said concentrating on the tv. "I did momma. I promise," he said stuffing his face with candy gummi worms, a habit that he had picked up from his older brother. Gummi worms were Matty's favorite snack.

"Ok bud, I believe you," she laughed.

Haley looked down at Lydia and she had the most serious look on her face. You would've thought she was in the middle of some big test with the way she was concentrating. That bottle didn't stand a chance with her little girl on the attack. It was moments like this that Haley really loved. It was when Lydia looked most like Nathan. She was already a splitting image of him but they both got the same determined look on their face when they were concentrating on something really important. She was his twin in every way.

"You got a full tummy, baby?," she cooed at Lydia. Haley bent Lydia over a bit on her knee and she began to pat the baby gently on the back trying to coax a burp from her.

Just as she was finished Brooke came bursting through the door with her little brood in tow.

Eight year old Suzanna was a splitting image of her mother and a diva in every way. The second born was Ryan who was turning four next week. He was born right after Jamie. Turns out Brooke had been in the early stages of pregnancy just when Haley was giving birth. That boy Lucas had long dreamed of had happened and he was thrilled. Then there was two year old Brielle. Talk about daddy's little girl. Suzanna had transformed into a mini Brooke but Brie was Lucas through and through. Brooke could already see the warm caring sensitive nature in her much like Lucas. While Sus was a little spitfire and attention seeker, Brie was the total opposite. She was happy to blend in and not rock the boat.

"Hey girly," Brooke greeted.

Ryan ran over to his cousin Jamie and sat down on the carpet. He wasn't interested in anything else once he saw SpongeBob on the screen.

"Hi aunt Haley," Sus greeted with a small wave. She sat down on the sofa and pulled out her cell phone. Lucas thought she was way too young to have one but Brooke had convinced him otherwise.

"Hi sweetie," Haley smiled. "Brie, Brie," she tickled the little girl's stomach.

Brooke placed her down and watched her waddle over toward a quiet Matty.

"She's coming, bud," Brooke laughed warning her nephew.

He looked up smiling at the little girl. Brie had a major love for her cousin and anytime he was around, she wanted no one else but him.

"Hey guys," he waved. He held out his arms and Brie walked into them. Matty picked Brie up and placed her in his lap while he finished his worksheet from math.

"What are you guys doing here?." Haley smiled.

"Bored," Brooke sighed. "I swear if you told me ten years ago that I'd be a stay at home mom, I would've told you that you were crazy. You had to be smoking something. I'm losing it here, Hales."

Haley laughed. "Trust, you're not alone. I can't keep this house clean enough with all of the boys and the store has been super busy. New clients are coming in by the dozens. I think I'm going to have to open another location," Haley sighed. Don't get her wrong, lots of business was good. But right now she was so overwhelmed.

"I say we leave the husbands with the kids and runaway to some tropical island where we drink Mai Tais and get massaged all day long," Brooke joked.

Haley giggled covering her mouth trying to imagine. "That sounds like a plan," she chuckled.

"Has Lyddie been sleeping better at night?"

"If sleeping better is five hours instead of the usual three, I guess so. I totally forgot how high maintenance new babies were. Well she's not exactly new but still. I swear she's doing it to drive me mad. Nathan tells me to rest and that he'll get her but I feel so guilty knowing that he has to be up early for work. I just feel the need to take it all on my shoulders since I'm mostly working from home these days. Hopefully soon we'll get passed it all."

"Hang in there, babe," Brooke encouraged. "Where's the superstar?," she asked seeing Daniel no where in sight.

"Study date."

"Oh with the girl. What was her name again?"

"Julie. He swear she's just a friend," Haley looked unconvinced.

"Someone should tell that boy that Lucas was once my friend," Brooke snickered. "Three kids later and I still love that idiot," she shook her head.

"He's in total denial. What's going on with that one?," Haley pointed at Sus. The little girl was fully engrossed in texting.

"Speaking of first love..."

"No way! Who?"

"Some boy in her class named Ben. Lucas nearly flatlined when I told him. The man can't wrap his head around his little girl dating someday. You think the cell phone was a issue but that was nothing on the whole Ben debate. She's too young," she said sounding like Lucas did. "I think he wanted to murder young Ben. I had to remind him that the boy was only eight and most likely completely oblivious to our beautiful daughter," she laughed.

"Sounds about right. Daniel didn't even know girls existed around that age. Besides, Nathan said that Lyddie wasn't allowed to go on a actual date until she was thirty. He was being totally serious about it too. I have a feeling we'll be going to bat for these girls some day. I don't see our hubbies letting up."

"Right? I just want to get through the teen years without Sus completely hating me."

"I feel you," Haley agreed.

"You ready, bro?," Lucas stuck his head in the door.

"Yep," Nathan said powering his laptop down. "Thanks for the ride by the way. Daniel has my car. Haley and I really need to make time to go buy him his own vehicle."

"You know what it's like when you first start driving. We went out of our damn minds when we got that first taste of freedom. I'm sure it's the same with Dan."

"Probably. I'm just on the fence about letting him have his own car. Like do I totally go the same route our parents did and make him earn it? Or do I be the totally cool parent that buys him the car? I remember that hell of working all that summer just so that we could afford one car between us."

"That's tough man," Lucas said. They were now driving towards the house in the car. "Do you think he's ready for the responsibility of his own car?," Lucas asked.

"I don't know. He gets good grades, he's totally crushing all of his his afterschool activities, he's a rockstar. I think he's ready. Haley and I will discuss it some more before we make a decision."

"And here I thought getting Sus a cell phone was a big deal," he laughed.

"You lost that one," Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I never had a chance," he shook his head. Lucas pulled into the driveway and he saw his wife's car parked there.

"Anyway, Daniel is a total big man on campus. Did I tell you that he's like the most popular guy on the field? He's not even a senior and yet he like rules Tree Hill High. That school didn't stand a chance."

"Wonder where he gets that from?," Lucas snickered. Him and his brother knew a little about that type of thing. When your last name was Scott, you tended to be great at everything. It also didn't hurt that they were good looking. High school life as a Scott was fantastic on every level, especially with the girls.

"No idea," Nathan chuckled with a knowing smirk.

"Guess my fam is here," he pointed out.

"You surprised?," Nathan chuckled as they both made their way into the house.

Brooke and Haley were inseparable and the kids loved spending lots of time together. The surprise would've been if they weren't together. Between being moms, shopping, and having lunches, their wives were the best of friends and so were their children.

"Hales!," Nathan called once he entered.

Him and Lucas looked to each other when they heard loud laughter coming from the family room. They made their way toward the happy sounds and found Haley and Brooke both giggling happily with glasses of wine in their hand. The kids were all gathered around sans Daniel and they were watching the Wizard Of Oz.

"We missed our invite?," Lucas joked.

"Hi babe," Brooke greeted. "But you weren't invited," she winked playfully.

He rolled his eyes taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Hi honey," Haley jumped into his arms. "How was your day?," she whispered turned on.

He laughed squeezing her body. She was clearly a little buzzed. "Apparently not as good as yours, baby. You drunk Hales?"

"No," she pouted cutely. "I'm just happy that you're home," Haley goofily smiled.

"Me too," he kissed her lips softly before placing her down.

Jamie ran over and wrapped his arms around Nathan's legs.

"Sport," he lifted him. "You in the major leagues yet?"

Jamie laughed happily covering his mouth. That was so funny.

"Not yet daddy," he played along.

"That's too bad. They'd be lucky to have you."

"Sup pop," Matty waved.

"Matthew Scott," he greeted his preteen. "How was school?"

"Awesome. Did mom tell you? I got an A on that math quiz."

"I knew that you would rock it, bud. I'm so proud."

"Thanks," he smiled before turning his attention back to the television.

"Haley and I weren't really in the cooking mood tonight so we thought we could just do takeout," Brooke giggled. "We gotta feed our working boys," she continued to laugh.

Haley laughed too as she took another sip of wine from her glass.

"Oh did you now?," Lucas said shaking his head at his wife's antics. The wine was clearly getting to both women.

"Chinese?," Haley suggested. She couldn't be a total failure as a wife and let her man starve.

"I don't really care," Nathan said. "Whatever's fine."

"Ok, I get the menus," she got up.

Nathan's eyes followed her until she was completely out of the room...or should we say he followed her cute round ass. His wife was hot as hell and the fact that she was a little tipsy and turned on didn't help the growing swell in his pants.

"Bro," Lucas snapped his fingers in his face. "Yoo hoo!" He had been asking him a question but Nathan was completely focused on Haley.

"What?," he jumped startled over the action.

"I was just telling Brooke about the completion of the Ricter project. We kinda kicked ass, babe," he proudly smiled holding his fist out to bump his brother's.

"That's great guys. Proud of you Scott boys", she wiped at her eyes pretending to cry.

"I call bullish...," Nathan started.

"Language," Haley said coming back into the room. She sat next to him flipping through the menus.

He made an oops face almost forgetting they were surrounded by a room full of children.

"Get em' momma," Brooke laughed. "She totally owns you, Nate."

"Ha!," Lucas sputtered.

"And I own you," Brooke added when he was about to tease his brother.

Nathan laughed while trying to read over Haley's shoulder.

"Damn. And here I thought that I was a free person," Lucas rolled his eyes. "Imagine that."

"Oh shush. You like that I own your ass," she whispered quietly. "It's such a cute ass," Brooke giggled.

He blushed a deep shade of red. Hell, he did like that she 'owned' his ass. But Brooke didn't need to know that. Good to keep a little mystery in the relationship. "So Hales, did you choose a restaurant?," Lucas asked trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Yup," she held up the menu. "Ming Garden. They have the best mushu pork. Plus my hubby loves their egg rolls."

"Let's do it then," Brooke said.

"Momma, I want noddles," Jamie cutely asked. "I like those."

"K, baby. Momma will get you some noodles. You just want to get him some plain lo mein noodles, babe," she asked Nathan. "I think he'll eat them with no problem."

"Sure," he agreed. "Everyone else know what they want?," he asked. That was a big mistake because all of the kids starting yelling out their orders. Nathan was a ball of confusion trying to keep up. He should've just let Haley make the order. He was bound to screw up something.

Later that night Haley climbed into bed beside her husband. Nathan was flipping through the television looking for the sports channel. He settled on the channel watching some highlights of the evenings games as Haley rubbed skin cream into her arms.

"The boys all down?," he asked.

"Yep," she answered. "And it only took one story before Jamie was knocked out tonight."

"That boy..."

"Lyddie is down too- for now. That is of course until her 2 am feeding," she rolled her eyes. "I swear Matty is our only child that sleeps like normal person. Dan is still awake though. He's on the phone with Julie."

"It's 10:30 at night. Geesh, didn't they just see each other like an hour ago?"

"Well, it's young love, babe. He's a teenager. You know how that is."

"Oh do I?," he smirked turning towards her.

"I guess," she shrugged.

He grabbed her arms and pinned her body fully under him. "I didn't find my true love until later on in my life."

"Hmm, really? I had no idea," she smirked.

"Yup. Sometimes the best things come to those who wait."

"Who could argue with that?," she whispered. Her eyes were barely slit open as she looked into his eyes. He was so damn hot when talking that way...hell, who was she kidding? Her man was hot, period.

He bent his head down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Definitely," he murmured. "I love you, Hales."

"Me too," she moaned feeling his manhood press into her bare leg. "Someone's excited," she giggled cutely.

"What can I say, he likes you."

"Oh," she groaned when he grind into her body. "Take it off," she begged feeling him twist playfully with her nightshirt.

He compiled puling the thin shirt over her head. Nathan was happy to see that his wife was wearing absolutely nothing underneath that tiny white shirt.

"God, you're beautiful, baby," he said admiring her body. No matter how many times he'd seen it or how many times they'd made love, it was always like a new experience each time. Haley was perfect in every way. Even after having two babies her body remained flawless. Damn- he was a lucky son of a bitch.

"Hmm," she writhed around anxiously. "Make love to me. Please," she said.

He nodded his head and pulled the small boxers down his legs.

Nathan then parted her beautiful soft supple legs and he sank down into the warm cocoon of her very existence. They kissed and Haley wrapped her legs fully around him granting the proper access.

His fingers rubbed teasingly down the surface of her womanhood and he pushed his finger into her warmth.

She sighed quietly lifting her body more into him as she felt his fingers began to slowly move inside of her.

"Yes, god yes," she moaned. "More," she begged.

He added another finger and his mouth made a sensual path over her rock hard nipples. He tongue swirled around her glorious breasts and he pressed his head fully into them.

"I'm almost there, baby," she cried out. Her thighs clenched tightly and her head fell back as the orgasm ripped through her entire body.

Haley sighed turning her head more into one of their pillows. Her body hummed with pleasure when she felt Nathan leaving a trail of small kisses on her neck.

His hands kneaded slowly into her thighs and Haley could feel the moistness in between her legs crackling with want.

"I need to feel you," she whispered in his ear.

Their lips met and his tongue roughly entered her mouth. The velvety feel of his tongue caressed against hers and Haley groped his ass trying to push him more into her body.

Nathan pinned her hands above her head and he looked into her eyes once again before pushing deeply into her warm seeking womanhood.

They both moaned feeling the familiar feeling take over. Nathan began to thrust deeply and purposely.

Haley moaned quietly rocking along with him trying to achieve that ultimate climax. She grabbed the short strands of his hair and she bit down on his muscular shoulder.

"I love you," she cried out in her passion.

He didn't say a word as he continued pushing into her roughly. His face was buried into her neck when he felt her inner walls clench around him tightly. He groaned out enjoying the feeling. "Fuck!," he yelled. "I'm coming, baby," he warned. He usually always made sure to get Haley there before letting his own pleasure take over. But tonight he was loosing all control. His wife was a talented woman.

Haley swirled her tongue sensually in his ear and he felt the familiar shake start to happen. She flipped them over literally and she was on top riding him wildly. Her breasts wobbled in delight and she moaned in this completely sexy way that turned him on even more.

His body was trembling and his orgasm was taking full effect. Nathan almost fell into complete shutdown mode. He took a deep breath. He pulled her down to him and began to concentrate on making his wife achieve the same pleasure.

"C'mon baby," he pushed Haley guiding her hips in a fluid motion. He watched in fascination as she continued riding him slowly.

With a few more deep thrusts she was there. Her head fell back and her eyes rolled back. She literally had a few tears rolling down her face as she bit her lips trying to control the noise. She couldn't really scream out like she wanted to with a house full of children.

"God," she breathed. Her hair fell tiredly over his entire face as she lay collapsed ontop of him. Their lips met in a series of soft kisses. "You're a damn master Nathan Scott," she giggled out of breath.

"Hmm," he moaned exhausted. He moved beside Haley and pulled her into his arms. He laid there completely unashamed and fully naked. Why would he be, his body was fucking amazing.

"Right back at ya, babe. That was... Whew. I say we get you drunk on red wine everyday," he joked.

She slapped his bare chest playfully. "You would like that," she giggled.

"Hell yeah! But seriously baby, I love you," he pulled her closer. "Damn, you think we made anther baby with that one?"

"You better be kidding Nathan Scott. I just pushed out your spoiled daughter eight months ago. I think the baby maker needs a break," she laughed.

"Well, if you insist. But let's not wait long, Hales. I want another baby," he sweetly said. "I mean with Daniel off to college soon..."

"You've really been thinking about that, huh?," she tiredly yawned.

"Sometimes. It's gonna be weird without him around. I just thought with another baby we could keep that house full of kids a bit longer," he said. His fatherly prowess was in full effect. Nathan didn't know why but he was already dreading empty nest syndrome.

"Ok," she finally agreed kissing his arm. He was right, the more children, the better. She loved her family despite being completely exhausted on most days. Haley wouldn't trade it for the world. "One more," she mumbled dozing off.

"Maybe two," he bargained with a smile. It was worth a shot.

Haley laughed quietly upon hearing his request.

He squeezed her tight and thanked God again for placing this beautiful loving woman in his orbit. What started out as a mere con had turned into the greatest love of his life. Haley had been the woman him and his boys unknowingly longed for. She came into their world and loved them unconditionally even when Nathan wasn't sure that he deserved it. But she was there right alongside him fighting and pushing for their family and Nathan knew he'd never lose again with Haley by his side. They had the perfect family and the perfect children- the perfect life. They were perfect.


	71. Merry Christmas Day Surprise

**One of my reviewers suggested a Christmas chapter(I forget who-sorry!) but it got me thinking. Haha! I was on a break but here we go. A bonus chapter of this fic. Christmas Day! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Merry Christmas Day Surprise**

The house was quiet and Haley gingerly moved some pans around the stove getting ready to prepare Christmas Day breakfast. She wanted her husband and kids to have a smorgasbord of offerings to munch on before they got to work opening presents and enjoying the holiday.

Christmas tended to turn her home into chaotic madness and Haley knew they were all in for a long day. Both sets of parents were coming. Brooke and Lucas were bringing their family over. Haley had even graciously invited Tim over to join them as the man still worked for Lydia. The boys loved him and Lyddie was adorably smitten with the older man.

She placed a pan of cinnamon roll dough in the oven before cracking about a dozen eggs for her omelet scramble. Haley diced a few onions and peppers. She shredded some cheddar cheese and dumped it all into the large bowl. Sitting it aside, she began to heat a skillet to fry up some turkey sausage and bacon. Remembering she had some ham steaks in the fridge that Brooke had clumsily bought thinking they were appropriate for Christmas dinner, Haley decided to cook those as well. May as well make use of them. She had a house full of males with large hearty appetites.

Pulling the potatoes out, she began peeling them and shredded them into hash browns. She knew Matty loved her homemade hash browns. He could survive off them for life if necessary. She made sure to make a bit extra knowing her baby would appreciate that.

Humming to herself quietly, Haley suddenly her little feet coming down the stairs. She smiled to herself pushing the first batch of bread down into the toaster. She knew that was Jamie coming. He was always a early riser and the first one down in the morning.

"Morning momma," he groggily said. "Merry Christmas!" His little voice was scratchy with sleep and he plopped down at the kitchen table tiredly.

"Morning baby. Merry Christmas," she kissed his head. "You hungry?"

"Yes. Did Santa come?," he immediately shifted gears. His face was lit up with an excited smile.

Haley laughed shaking her head. Of course that's what he wanted to know. "He came, buddy," she smiled. "Left you lots of presents too. I looked. Someone was a very good boy this year. He loved the cookies you left him. They were all gone," she wanted to snicker. Nathan had spent the evening snacking on the chocolate chip cookies as they laid the presents out under the tree last night.

"Really? Can I go see?"

"Sure," she agreed. "But don't open anything yet!," she yelled when he took off like lightening. "After breakfast. We gotta wait for dad and your brothers."

"Ok momma!," he yelled back going toward the family room where the tree was.

She went back to buttering the prepared toast when she heard Matty and Daniel excitedly coming into the kitchen. Nathan followed right behind them and he had Lyddie in his arms. The baby was gurgling happily.

"Well, well. The gang's all here," Haley smiled.

"Merry Christmas mom," Matty smiled.

"You too bud."

"I could sleep for another three hours," Daniel yawned. "Ugh, I'm not supposed to be awake this early on Christmas vacation." Nathan had woken him and he was dead tired.

"Pep up, babe," Haley said. "It's a wonderful day."

"Morning baby," Nathan said pecking her lips. "It's smells wonderful in here," he said seeing the elaborate spread Haley had prepared.

"Hmm," she moaned. "Morning," she replied kissing Lydia's cheek. "You guys should eat before we get to presents."

"Where is Jamie, baby?," Nathan asked. "I went into his room but he wasn't there."

"He's inspected his presents from Santa," she smirked knowingly.

Nathan laughed.

"You guys really need to tell him there's no Santa," Matty rolled his eyes.

"Bite your tongue," Haley gasped.

"I remember a time when you believed in Santa, Matty," Daniel grumbled.

"That was like seven years ago! I grew up. Besides, who believes in a fat bearded man bringing gifts? How ridiculous!"

"Hush boy," Nathan said. "Here comes Jamie."

"Merry Christmas everyone!," the little boy cheerfully greeted.

"Merry Christmas Jam," Daniel said.

"Whatever," Matty sighed.

"Someone is working on the naughty list for next year," Haley teased coming next to Matty. She pulled him into a little side hug, making a silly face. He cracked a smile seeing his mother act so goofy. She really was the best.

"How'd you make out, bud?"

"Oh so good daddy. Santa left lots of presents," he nodded. "We have a tree full," he clapped excitedly.

"Ok let's eat and then we're off to see all of the goodies Santa brought," Haley winked at her little one.

"Yay," Jamie bounced.

Breakfast was over and they all made their way into the family room. Jamie was through the rafters in excitement in anticipation for this.

The men were all adoring their holiday pjs that Haley bought and Lyddie was dressed in her footie snowflake pajamas.

Haley had wrapped herself in her wool robe to keep the warmth around her and feet were clad with giant reindeer slippers.

Nathan began passing the abundance of gifts around to each kid. They must've had a good thirty presents each about the time he was finished. That ironically was just the the beginning of it. Who knew what they would receive from their grandparents later today.

They began tearing off the wrapping paper at warp speed. Even Daniel excitedly ripped into his packages like a little kid. Christmas tended to have that effect on everyone.

Haley happily guided Lydia in opening presents. The little girl slapped the paper enjoying the packaging more than the actual gift. Colorful shiny paper was exciting to her.

"Look at this," Matty held up some Batman memorabilia that he had requested from his parents some months ago.

"Nice Matty," Daniel said. "Oh, heck yeah!," he yelled a moment later seeing his new laptop. "This is awesome." He fired it up and began looking at all of the features.

"SpongeBob!," Jamie yelled. "I love it." Haley and Nathan had gotten him some action figures of his favorite cartoon character.

"You like it, bud?," Nathan asked.

"It's awesome daddy."

"We're glad you like it, baby," Haley smiled. Lydia bounced up and down on Haley's leg shaking her new Elsa rattle. The baby loved Frozen and Haley was sure to get her lots of gifts from the animated movie.

"Open this baby," Nathan suggested handing Haley a small wrapped box. He was sure to hide that specific one away from all of the other presents.

"What's this?," she asked surprised.

"I guess you'll have to see," he smirked.

She giggled cutely before starting to eagerly pull the wrapping away. Haley opened the box in excitement and she started to scream loudly upon seeing what was inside.

"Nathan-oh my god! It's beautiful!," she started to cry.

"Not as beautiful as you," he wiped her tears.

It was a gorgeous diamond bracelet. The jewels were lined around and all of their children's initials were sitting separately beside each diamond and then her and Nathan's were together in a heart shaped setting.

"What is it momma?." Jamie asked.

"Only the best thing in the entire world," she weeped. She held out the trinket so that the boys could see it better.

"That's cool mom," Daniel complimented.

"You like it?", he asked. "I designed it myself. I wanted to surprise you."

"I love it," she kissed him. "I think it's the best present I've ever gotten. I love you."

"I love you, baby. I only want to make you happy."

"You do. You always make me happy."

He hugged her tightly soaking in the lovely feeling of those familiar arms.

Haley pulled away smiling and feeling so grateful for her entire family.

"Dan, we have one more gift for you," Nathan turned to his oldest.

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, go put on your shoes and coat and meet us back down here in five minutes."

"Okay," he reluctantly got up to do as his dad said.

When Daniel came back downstairs, his entire family was standing by the door waiting for him. They were acting completely weird but Daniel decided to just go with the flow.

"I'm ready," he got their attention.

Nathan turned around with a smile. "Put this on," he handed him a blindfold.

"You guys are being weird. What's going on?"

"Just put it on, baby," Haley smiled.

"Fine," he agreed tying the black spark around his eyes. "I can't see."

"That's the whole point," Matty snarked.

"Ok, I'm going to walk you out. Give me your arm," Nathan said.

Daniel did as he was told and reached out to his father. He could hear the excited laughter of his brothers as he felt the cold winter breeze hit his face.

"Almost there," Haley said as they walked down the few stairs on the front porch.

They stopped after a minute or so and Daniel waited patiently.

"You ready, Dan?," Nathan asked.

"Yeah. Can I take this off?"

"One second," Nathan said. The entire family was getting situated around.

"Now?," he anxiously asked.

"Almost," he said. "Ok. Take it off."

Daniel ripped the constricting material away and he nearly fell out seeing his family situated around this new beautiful car with a big bow around it.

"No way! You gotta be shitting me," Daniel said.

"Daniel!," Haley blushed. "Watch your mouth!," she nodded her head toward Matty and Jamie. That of course didn't stop Jamie from giggling at the bad word his older brother had said.

Nathan shook his head in laughter. He was sure he let a few unsavory words slip around his parents at that age.

"Sorry," he smiled embarrassed. "Is this for me?"

"Yeah. You like it Daniel?," Jamie asked.

"Guys I love it. Best parents ever. Oh my god!," he screamed running over to the vehicle. "I can't believe it. Thanks mom and dad," he ran over hugging Haley. And then he hugged Nathan too. "It's great dad."

"We expect you to be very careful, Daniel. This is a lot of responsibility. We're trusting you."

"I know mom. I'll be very careful. You guys can trust me."

"We do Dan," Nathan nodded. "You deserve this. Your mom and I are so proud of you."

"You gotta drive me to school, Daniel," Matty said. "I so got shot gun. Coolest car ever!"

"Yeah right. No dorks aloud," Daniel joked.

Nathan and Haley laughed at their boys bickering. This was just like them. It was always hilarious.

"I gotta take this for a spin. Do you guys mind?," he asked.

"Go ahead," Haley agreed. "But you be back here in a hour or so. Your grandparents will be here by then."

"Deal," he said.

Haley gathered the kids up and her and Nathan shuffled them back into house.

"Well, that was quite the morning," Nathan chuckled as the boys ran off leaving him, Haley, and Lyddie alone.

"Best morning ever," Haley sighed laying her head on his shoulder. "Someone looks like they're ready for a nap," she said seeing Lydia's eyes droop.

"She's had a long morning. I'll put her down," he scooped the baby up in his arms. Nathan gave Haley a small kiss and then made his way to Lydia's room.

Haley smiled down at the bracelet on her wrist once more before making her way into the kitchen to clean the morning's dishes. She needed to have the area completely cleaned up and ready for the big dinner she was preparing later on.

The house was madness. Kids were running everywhere. Parents were having a jolly old time sipping spiked egg nog and playing cards. Brooke was driving her crazy with outrageous tips on turkey. Tim just relaxed taking it all in. And Lucas and Nathan along with Daniel were busy watching sports, cheering so loudly that you would've thought they were at the actual game.

As expected, her parents and Nathan's parents had brought over a ton more gifts. It was more crap than Haley knew what to do with. It was ridiculous how spoiled all of these kids were. They had enough gifts for at least thirty children. Jimmy had even gifted all of the kids trips to Disney World on his private plane. He even made sure to include Suzanna, Ryan, and Brielle. Needless to say they were all super excited for this.

Lydia had to gift the most outrageous present though to her namesake. She had brought Lyddie a diamond encrusted rattle with a ruby studded Winnie The Pooh. It made her Frozen rattle look like a cheap dollar store toy. Like what baby needed that high class toy to slobber on? But that was just like her mother. Always wanting the very best for her grandbabies. Haley couldn't complain. There was nothing like a loving grandparent that spoiled their grandchildren.

"Brooke, if you don't stop," Haley swatted her wandering hands away.

"C'mon Hales. You could use some more honey glaze here," she pointed to a spot on the ham.

"It's enough. Geez. You're worst than the kids, woman," she laughed.

"I was just helping," she whined. "See the next time you need me."

"I always need you, Tigger. Besides, without your help I'd be stuck in here alone while our lazy husbands sit around watching big overzealous men pound each other," she rolled her eyes.

"I can watch that too. Some of those guys are hot," Brooke smiled wickedly.

"I seriously need a leash for you Brookie," Haley joked.

"Haha," Brooke laughed.

"At least you can go get tipsy with the rents. I think Karen and my mother spiked the egg nog even more. I saw them over there giggling as my mother poured more rum into the bowl from a flask she pulled out of her purse. I mean really."

"My kind of women. I really need to go steal a taste before my hubby rips it away from me. Apparently he can't handle a tipsy me."

"You blame him? You go from super Brooke to crazy Brooke. I'm so with Lucas on this. You remember what happened last New Years Eve?," Haley snickered.

"Oh my god," Brooke giggled. "Are you guys ever going to let that go?"

"How can we? It's not everyday you see a drunk woman singing I Will Survive on a stripper pole."

"You laugh but I made mad bank that evening," Brooke joked. "I had that club on fire. Lucas and I had the greatest sex that night," she sighed dreamily. It was hot.

"Oh my god, ewww. I so did not need to hear that. Complete over share."

"Lyd, come on. You totally cheated," Jimmy complained.

"I did not. Back me up here Kare," she giggled a bit drunkenly.

"She didn't cheat," she laughed. "Tell em' Danny," she flirted unabashedly with her husband of many years.

"What I think is that you both had enough of the egg nog," Dan chuckled pulling the glass from Karen's hand. "How about you hand that over, love."

Tim just laughed at them all.

"I don't wanna," she whined.

"Leave us be."

"Yeah," Lydia agreed. "You, Dan and Tim should go watch sports with the boys. Karen and I will relax and be comfy while we wait for that lovely dinner Haley is preparing. Shoo," she waved them off.

"Hey dad," Nathan greeted seeing Jimmy and Dan enter to watch the tv with them. "You've had enough of mom?," he snickered knowingly.

"Just about," Jimmy answered for Dan. "That's like double the trouble when they're together."

"As long as Brooke doesn't join, then I'm fine," Lucas jumped in. "She's a maniac when she's drinking. I'm so not in the mood for that today."

"Well, I like my wife tipsy," Nathan admitted freely.

The men all looked to him oddly and Daniel frowned his face in disgust seeing the thoughts showing on his father's face. Eww, so what he didn't want to hear or see about his parents.

"Ok, we have the the turkey ready, the yams, potatoes. All we need are the rolls and we can eat," Haley said looking around the kitchen. There was a plethora of dishes laying out ready to be served and once the dinner rolls came out of the oven, they were good to go.

"I'll have the hubbies come to help carry everything to the table," Brooke said. She made her way into the room to see the men cheering and the kids sitting contently enjoying some of the toys they had received earlier today.

"We need your help boys getting the food to the table. C'mon all of you," she said hearing the men grown. "It's time to eat."

"Lucas and Nathan got up along with Jimmy, Dan and Tim. They filed into the kitchen grabbing the multiple casserole dishes sitting on the counter.

"Can I do anything else to help?," Tim kindly asked Haley.

"You're our guest Tim. Only relaxation today. Don't stress so much," Haley smiled at her former butler. The older man had been shocked when Haley passed him a present earlier in the day. It was a sterling silver wrist watch. He sure wasn't expecting that.

"Fine, I'll just take the dish here," he smiled.

"Hey baby," Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley. "Everything looks wonderful."

"Hmm," she leaned back into his embrace. "You enjoy the game?"

"Yes. But Brooke came in breaking up the fun. Guess I'll just have to watch highlights later on Sportcenter."

"Of course you do," she laughed turning to face him. "Did I tell you how happy that I am today? Because I am. I love this time of the year. We get to spend it with all of our family. It's great."

"I love you, Hales," Nathan smiled.

"Right back at ya, babe. Let's eat," she pecked his lips.

Nathan nodded his agreement before moving from her arms and picking up a dish to take to the dining area.

The children were gathering around the table and Nathan saw his parents lovingly looking around at their large extending family. It's what they always dreamed of and they were beyond thrilled that their sons found two remarkable women to start families with.

"This looks amazing," Lydia complimented.

Haley came walking into the room with a tray of cranberry sauce in her hands. "Sweetie, you've outdone yourself. It's look glorious," she praised her daughter.

"Thanks mom. Let me just get the rolls and we can get started." She disappeared for a few minutes and then she returned to loud chatter and laughter as everyone seemed involved in some type of conversation.

Haley took a seat next to her husband and she discreetly grabbed his hand under the decorated table. "Dan or daddy, would one of you say grace, please?"

Jimmy nodded his head letting Dan take the honor. They had shared it over the years and he had taken the liberty of saying grace during Thanksgving.

Everyone grabbed the person's hands next to them. Nathan shifted Lyddie on his lap and held her tight.

"We ready?," Dan asked.

Haley smiled shaking her head.

"Lord, we'd like to thank you for the many blessings bestowed on the wonderful family. We thank you for bringing our two amazing boys these remarkable women. We also thank you for the blessings of amazing grandchildren. It's what you dream of as a parent and we've been given several blessings of a new generation that will carry this family on for years to come. We thank you for great new friends," he smiled at Tim. "We thank you for this wonderful meal that my beautiful daughter in law has prepared and we ask for your blessings to always remain as we walk through this life. Amen."

"Amen," the entire family repeated.

The dishes were being passed around and for the next hour all that could be heard was excited chatter and the clanking of forks in constant motion against the China. The food was incredible and the entire family ravished each entree greedily.

Haley laid back into his arms enjoying the roaring fire and sipping on a glass of red wine. The children were in bed sleeping soundly. Their parents were long gone and Brooke and Lucas had left with their family about a hour ago after her and Brooke finished the clean up.

"Ow, my feet hurt," Haley whined.

Nathan rubbed her back before moving to sit at the base of her body. He removed the high heeled shoes and began to massage her tiny feet.

"God, that feels amazing," she moaned.

"It was a wonderful day, baby. I think everyone enjoyed their self. You did good," he smiled.

"I'm glad. Thanks," she appreciated the compliment. "I'm just happy it's over," she laughed. "I love this time of year but it's quite tiring. We should totally have this thing catered next Christmas."

"Right. You say that every year," he chuckled. "But then you let Lydia and my mother talk you out of it. Not to mention Daniel's constant reminder that you must make sweet potato casserole."

"Well, he does love my sweet potato casserole," she quietly giggled.

"He was happy, right? With the car? Were they all happy with their gifts?," she naturally worried.

"Hales," he turned her so that she could see his face. "They were. It was a special day, hon. You make all of our holidays special. I know for a fact that the kids enjoyed every moment of it. Believe that."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"I think the most important thing was-were you happy, baby?"

"I'm always happy. You make me happy," she kissed him. Their tongues met and she groaned letting her hands clutch into his back.

"We're so perfect," he mumbled.

"Yeah? Because I've been wanting to tell you something for two days," she fidgeted.

"Really? What is it, babe?," he rubbed her cheek softly.

"I don't know. I worry sometimes because I feel like maybe we're spreading ourselves too thin. I mean do we have enough time for the children, for ourselves, our jobs. And then I find myself thinking, sure we do. It's not always easy but we manage to find the time. And our kids are happy and flourishing and we're as happy as ever..."

"Hales..."

"We can do it, right?," she asked suddenly.

"Do what, baby? What are you talking about?," he wondered.

"I have a gift for you." She got up and pulled a small bag from behind the tree.

Nathan watched her curiously wondering how she managed to hide something away from everyone until that moment.

"Here," she sat back down.

Nathan looked at her for a few beats before looking down at the wintery decorated bag. He smiled softly at her and then he dug his hands into the package. Nathan pulled out a baby hat and pair of booties.

He looked up at her confused. Lyddie was past the point of wearing these things. Why would she give this to him?

"I think we should get another house," she tearfully laughed. "We're gonna need the room."

"Hales," he stuttered. "Are you saying what I think you're saying? You're pregnant?," he asked wide eye.

"We're having another baby," she giggled. "How's that sound daddy?"

"Oh my god," he laughed. He collapsed down on top of her body pining Haley underneath him. He laid the most passionate kips on her lips. This was the best Christmas gift he'd ever been given.

"God, I never thought we'd get here again," he mumbled. Their foreheads were touching and he was looking into her eyes with so much love and happiness.

"We're here," she laughed. "I can't believe that I let you knock me up again," she giggled. "We're trying to break a record here, baby."

"I don't care, Hales. This is what I've always wished for. You make all of my dreams come true, baby. I'm so thankful."

"Me too," she smiled warmly. "Nothing in this world make me happier than our family. I love you and I love our babies."

"I love you too, Hales. Merry Christmas," he kissed her.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
